


Un fiore per Guy

by Lady_Angel_Fanwriter



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Love, Romance, Romanticism
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 146,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23146963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Angel_Fanwriter/pseuds/Lady_Angel_Fanwriter
Summary: Sir Guy di Gisborne torna dalla Terrasanta con sulla coscienza il peso d'aver ucciso Marian. Nominato sceriffo di Nottingham al posto di Vaisey, si sforza di trovare un modo di rimediare alle proprie passate malefatte, ma è un compito assai arduo.Dopo molti anni, Guy incontra nuovamente lady Violet di Chetwood, amica d'infanzia di Robin Hood; vedova di un uomo che la maltrattava, la giovane è tornata alla magione ancestrale e ha sempre aiutato segretamente l'amico Robin da quando è stato dichiarato fuorilegge, e quindi non è affatto ben disposta verso Guy, che conosce da quand'era bambina. Complicate vicende dinastiche però la costringeranno ad avvicinarsi proprio al cavaliere nerovestito per un matrimonio di convenienza...
Relationships: Guy of Gisborne/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ilaria Tomasini (Eugeal)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugeal/gifts).



_Non mi piacerebbe vivere nel Medioevo, un periodo in cui le donne non erano considerate se non come animali da riproduzione, ma questo è un Medioevo reinventato e storicamente inaccurato, proprio come la serie tv su cui si basa; né io sono un’esperta di storia medievale, per cui non aspettatevi l’assoluta precisione di usi, costumi, possibilità tecnologiche o altro, propria di un professionista. Anche le date degli eventi reali sono qui diverse rispetto alla Storia e seguono invece quelle della serie televisiva._

Capitolo I

Terrasanta, un villaggio abbandonato, 1194

Vaisey, sceriffo e barone di Nottingham, era appostato dietro l’angolo di un edificio polveroso, tra le mani un arco con la freccia incoccata. Faceva un caldo infernale, in quel buco di villaggio abbandonato, a poca distanza da Acri, e lui stava sudando copiosamente nei suoi vestiti neri, per di più adorni di una mantellina in pelliccia di faina.

Stava aspettando re Riccardo Cuor di Leone, deciso ad ucciderlo una volta per tutte, dopo un attentato fallito due anni prima, quando aveva mandato Gisborne a fare il lavoro sporco e quest’ultimo era stato fermato dal tempestivo intervento di Robin di Locksley. Al comando dei Cavalieri Neri, la setta fondata dal principe Giovanni allo scopo di sbarazzarsi del fratello Riccardo per salire al trono al posto suo, Vaisey si era deciso a prendere la situazione nelle proprie mani per arrivare finalmente più vicino al proprio obiettivo ultimo: il trono d’Inghilterra, che ambiva per se stesso. Dopo la morte di Riccardo, Giovanni sarebbe stato proclamato re d’Inghilterra, ma essendo un debole, sarebbe stato facile detronizzarlo e, a quel punto, poiché vantava una parentela abbastanza vicina con i Plantageneti, Vaisey si sarebbe impadronito della corona…

I suoi pensieri vennero interrotti dal rumore di zoccoli al piccolo trotto; Vaisey trattenne il fiato, in attesa di scoprire di chi si trattava, e pochi istanti dopo, scorse la figura imponente di Riccardo d’Inghilterra, avvolto nel suo candido mantello da crociato, elegantemente drappeggiato dietro di lui sulla possente schiena del cavallo da guerra. Non c’era possibilità che il sovrano lo vedesse da quell’angolazione, e rendendosene conto, Vaisey sogghignò trionfante; tese l’arco, prendendo accuratamente la mira, poi scoccò. La freccia si diresse sibilando verso Riccardo e si piantò nella sua spalla. Vaisey imprecò: aveva mirato più al centro, dove c’era il cuore; in quella posizione, la freccia non avrebbe ucciso il Cuor di Leone sul colpo.

Riccardo s’inarcò all’indietro con un grido di dolore e poi si piegò sul collo del destriero, ma riuscì a non cadere; il cavallo continuò a trottare nella direzione in cui era stato indirizzato in precedenza, che lo portò ad uno spiazzo con un pozzo nel centro. Qui, sopraffatto dal dolore, il fiero sovrano sentì le forze abbandonarlo e scivolò di sella, cadendo prono sulla sabbia infuocata. Si mosse nel vano tentativo di raggiungere la freccia e strapparsela dalle carni, ma la sofferenza divenne insopportabile e perse i sensi.

In quel preciso momento, dall’altra parte dello spiazzo, sir Guy di Gisborne comparve nell’arco tra due case, la mano sull’elsa della spada.

Dalla cima della scala in cui s’era nascosta, lady Marian di Knighton aveva visto sopraggiungere il re, stranamente curvo sulla sella; con orrore, lo vide cadere a terra e, allo stesso tempo, scorse Gisborne. Con un’esclamazione rabbiosa, balzò fuori dal suo rifugio.

“Guy!” gridò.

Al suono della sua voce, Gisborne rimase interdetto. L’aveva lasciata ammanettata nella casa che lo sceriffo aveva affittato ad Acri: com’era riuscita a scappare? Comunque fosse, lui era lì per compiere una missione, che gli avrebbe dato tutto quello cui ambiva da tanti anni: denaro e potere oltre ogni immaginazione. Non poteva perder tempo in elucubrazioni. Ci avrebbe pensato più tardi.

Sguainò lo spadone, guardando Marian con aria truce; lei corse giù dalle scale e si precipitò a frapporsi tra lui e il re ferito.

“Fermatevi!” gridò ancora, arrestandosi e sollevando le braccia, non in un gesto di resa, ma d’intimazione, “È finita, Guy.”

Lui l’ignorò ed avanzò.

“Toglietevi di mezzo.”

“Per tutto questo tempo ho lottato per l’Inghilterra”, disse Marian fieramente, “Pensate che vi permetterò di uccidere l’Inghilterra _ora_?!”

“Marian… _toglietevi di mezzo_!” urlò Guy, brandendo la spada. Lei sussultò, ma non si mosse.

“Dovrete prima uccidermi”, dichiarò a denti stretti, tutta la sua tempra da Guardiano Notturno che tornava a prendere il sopravvento dopo mesi d’inattività forzata.

“No”, ringhiò Guy, “Possiamo ancora uscirne. Farò questa cosa, e poi avrò potere oltre ogni misura, e noi staremo insieme.”

Marian gli rise in faccia.

“Preferisco morire che stare con voi, Guy di Gisborne”, dichiarò senza mezzi termini, quasi con crudeltà. Guy s’immobilizzò, sconvolto e incredulo.

“No…”

“Io sposerò Robin Hood”, continuò Marian, tornando a sorridere spavaldamente; Guy la fissava senza capire, incapace di afferrare il senso delle parole che gli stava gettando, “Io amo Robin Hood”, proseguì la giovane donna, nella voce una nota quasi d’incredulità, “Io amo _Robin Hood_ ”, ripeté, stavolta con sicurezza, in tono definitivo.

L’ultima frase finalmente penetrò nella nebbia che aveva avvolto la mente di Guy. Con un urlo di rabbia e di dolore, si gettò contro di lei, sollevando la spada, deciso a punirla per la sua insolenza. Doveva metterla fuori combattimento, uccidere il re e poi trascinarla via con sé fino in Inghilterra, dove l’avrebbe obbligata a sposarlo.

Marian si trasformò all’istante nel Guardiano Notturno e reagì con forza, sollevando le braccia e bloccando la mano di Guy che reggeva lo spadone. Sorpreso dalla sua inaspettata resistenza, Guy tardò a contrastarla e per poco non perse la presa sull’elsa. Lottarono furiosamente, muovendosi in tutte le direzioni nello spiazzo e sollevando un polverone. Marian cercava di disarmarlo e allo stesso tempo di sospingerlo più lontano dalla figura accasciata e incosciente del re. Per contro, Guy cercava di svincolarsi per stordirla e finire il sovrano, senza ferirla. Sfruttando la sua forza superiore, abbassò la spada tra di loro intenzionato a liberare il polso che Marian teneva con entrambe le mani; un movimento convulso della donna, forse nel tentativo di spingere Guy indietro, la fece invece finire addosso a lui. I suoi occhi si dilatarono all’improvviso mentre le sfuggiva un ansito; barcollò all’indietro e, terrificato, Guy vide una macchia scarlatta allargarsi sul davanti del suo caffettano bianco. Fece involontariamente un passo avanti, tendendo la mano come a volerla aiutare; abbassando gli occhi, vide la punta della sua spada sporca di sangue. Si bloccò e, con un gemito d’orrore, lasciò cadere l’arma a terra.

Marian si premette le mani sul ventre, dov’era stata trafitta; guardò Guy, che era tornato a sollevare gli occhi su di lei con un’espressione di assoluto raccapriccio. Il bel viso della giovane donna era atteggiato a dolore, incredulità e paura in pari misura.

“No”, mormorò Guy, disperato. Senza un suono, Marian si accasciò sulla sabbia; Guy si mosse per correre a inginocchiarsi vicino a lei, ma in quel momento echeggiò l’urlo angosciato di Robin:

“ _Marian_!”

Guy lo vide avvicinarsi di corsa ed arretrò precipitosamente. Robin si gettò in ginocchio accanto alla donna ferita, mentre nello spiazzo risuonavano altre urla costernate, quelle dei compagni di Robin. Guy arretrò ancora; Much e Little John corsero da Marian, mentre Djaq andava dal re, seguita da Will Scarlett. Dietro di sé, Guy sentì rimbombare l’urlo di Vaisey:

“ _Gisborne_!”

Si girò e lo vide correre al suo cavallo.

“Non è finita, Hood!” sbraitò lo sceriffo, strafottente come sempre, mentre afferrava le briglie del destriero, “Io avrò l’Inghilterra!”

Fece un gesto perentorio a Gisborne che, abituato ad anni di cieca obbedienza, si ritrovò a correre verso di lui. Vaisey si issò in sella e Guy salì dietro di lui, stordito, la mente vuota di ogni pensiero, il cuore a pezzi. Lo sceriffo spronò furiosamente il cavallo, che partì al galoppo, portando via i due uomini dal villaggio deserto, mentre infine anche Allan A Dale sopraggiungeva e li guardava allontanarsi, impotente a fermarli.

Sballottato sulla groppa del destriero lanciato al galoppo, Guy si aggrappò allo sceriffo per non cadere. Nella sua mente si ripeteva all’infinito la scena di Marian che arretrava vacillando, il sangue che macchiava il candore della sua lunga tunica sprizzando dalla ferita al ventre. Non riusciva a rammentare se era stato lui a spingere la punta della spada in avanti per colpirla, o se era stata lei che, finendogli addosso nella frenesia della lotta, si era infilzata da sola. Di sicuro, non era stata sua intenzione ferirla. Voleva solo stordirla, così da poter finire il lavoro, e poi l’avrebbe trascinata via da lì, viva anche se forse non incolume. Voleva sposarla, maledizione, non ucciderla! E invece adesso giaceva nella sabbia, una ferita al ventre di cui lui non conosceva la gravità. Aveva visto molte ferite all’addome e sapeva che, se non era un taglio abbastanza superficiale, le probabilità che sopravvivesse non erano molte. Certo, poteva contare sull’assistenza di Djaq, che era un’eccellente cerusica, ma neppure lei poteva operare miracoli.

Aveva ucciso la donna che amava.

_Aveva ucciso la donna che amava._

Questo non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato. Mai. Perché questo aveva fatto di lui un mostro senza possibilità di redenzione.

Nell’oscurità del dolore e del rimorso che ottenebrava la sua ragione, si fece strada, insistentemente, una domanda che già si era posto: come poteva Marian essere stata lì, in primo luogo? Come si era liberata dalle catene che l’ammanettavano nell’interrato della casa affittata dallo sceriffo? Come aveva incontrato Hood e re Riccardo nel deserto? Hood doveva averla trovata, per quanto improbabile la cosa potesse sembrare, e quindi doveva essere stato lui a liberarla. E di conseguenza, era colpa di Hood se Marian si era trovata in quel villaggio abbandonato ed era intervenuta a difesa di Riccardo.

La mente di Guy, alla disperata ricerca di sollievo dalla lancinante sofferenza e dal terribile tormento che l’affliggeva, trovò un’ancora di salvezza nella rabbia.

_Era tutta colpa di Robin Hood._


	2. Capitolo II

Capitolo II

Chetwood Manor, contea di Nottingham, 15 marzo 1194

Violet controllò l’infuso di tiglio e camomilla che stava preparando per il padre, sir William di Chetwood. Essendo pronto, lo filtrò e poi lo addolcì con un po’ di miele, prima di portarlo in sala da pranzo, dove l’anziano cavaliere l’attendeva seduto davanti al caminetto acceso. Si era a metà marzo e faceva ancora piuttosto freddo, anche se la neve era ormai del tutto scomparsa dai campi.

“Ecco qua, padre”, disse Violet, porgendogli la tazza di ceramica con l’infuso; l’uomo dai capelli grigi e la barba quasi bianca l’accettò sorridendo affettuosamente.

“Grazie, figlia mia”, disse, “Sei brava come tua madre, con le erbe.”

Violet aveva appreso le arti medicinali erboristiche dalla madre Adèle, la quale le aveva apprese a sua volta dalla propria madre Marie, nativa della foresta di Brocéliande e da molti considerata una strega.

“Vorrei aver avuto più tempo per imparare direttamente da lei”, dichiarò Violet con un sospiro, sedendosi accanto al padre, “I manuali di erboristeria che ha fatto copiare per me quando mi sono sposata sono di grande aiuto, ma niente è come l’esperienza diretta.”

“Sono passati quattordici anni da allora”, osservò William, sorbendo il primo sorso, “Di esperienza ne hai fatta molta.”

“Questo certamente”, confermò lei, “anche se a volte ho combinato dei pasticci… come quando, per errore, a quell’antipatica di lady Rosalind invece di un tonico ho dato un purgante”, aggiunse sogghignando. William rise: in realtà, il rimedio era stato somministrato apposta alla petulante nobildonna, che si era permessa di redarguire pubblicamente Violet perché riteneva il suo comportamento poco appropriato alla corte. In effetti, la giovane donna aveva molto temperamento, come sua madre e come la stessa regina Eleonora, e non l’aveva fatta passar liscia alla presuntuosa dama, che era rimasta a letto per due giorni con la dissenteria.

Dopo aver bevuto un altro paio di sorsi, William osservò con un sorriso triste:

“Tua madre mi manca tanto…”

“Manca molto anche a me”, dichiarò Violet. Adèle era morta cinque anni prima per una febbre a cui neppure la sua abilità di erborista aveva saputo trovare rimedio, neanche con l’aiuto della vecchia guaritrice Matilda che viveva nella foresta di Sherwood e che l’aveva assistita fino alla fine.

Cosa rara a quell’epoca tra i nobili, William e Adèle si erano sposati per amore. Il giovane Chetwood era stato un gran bel ragazzo e tutte le fanciulle impazzivano per lui, ma William era sempre stato un tipo senza grilli per la testa; quando aveva incontrato Adèle, alla corte di Enrico II Plantageneto, avevano entrambi quindici anni e si erano innamorati subito; lei era una delle damigelle della regina Eleonora e, come lei, proveniva dall’Aquitania. La regina aveva guardato con favore al loro amore e così, un anno dopo, si erano sposati. La loro unione era stata benedetta l’anno seguente dalla nascita del figlio primogenito, Jeffrey, biondo come il padre, ora alle Crociate al seguito di re Riccardo; e tre anni dopo era arrivata lei, Violet, molto somigliante alla madre sia per l’aspetto che per il carattere focoso, anche se era parzialmente temperato dalla riflessività tipica del padre.

Figlia di un matrimonio d’amore, non le era stato imposto di sposare un uomo scelto dal padre, il quale anzi, quando Charles, barone di Roganton, aveva chiesto la mano della quindicenne Violet, si era premurato di chiederle se l’uomo le fosse gradito. Anche se aveva più del doppio dei suoi anni ed era vedovo, era un uomo di bell’aspetto e a Violet era sembrato gentile, così aveva accettato; anche il fatto che il feudo di Charles si trovasse ad appena un giorno di distanza da Chetwood aveva giocato a favore. Così, tre mesi dopo, era diventata baronessa.

Charles si era rivelato subito un amante sbrigativo e indifferente al piacere della moglie; la prima notte di nozze, l’aveva presa senza alcuna preparazione, facendole male, e in seguito le cose non erano migliorate molto. Per fortuna, ogni volta durava solo pochi minuti, e Violet era arrivata al punto di estraniarsi dal proprio corpo mentre il marito la montava, le sprizzava dentro il proprio seme e poi se ne andava. Col tempo, era apparso evidente che neppure lei, così come la prima moglie, riusciva a dargli un figlio, e allora Charles si era rivolto ad altre donne, nella speranza di avere almeno un bastardo da nominare proprio erede; ma neppure loro avevano potuto esaudire le sue speranze, rendendo chiaro che lui era sterile. Alla fine, due anni prima, Charles era morto in un incidente di caccia e il titolo e il feudo erano passati al fratello minore Roland; il cognato le aveva offerto la possibilità di rimanere, ma poiché non le era mai piaciuto come la guardava – con palese concupiscenza, nonostante la bellissima e compiacente moglie – Violet aveva rifiutato ed era tornata a casa propria. Com’era usanza, le era stata restituita la dote, che lei aveva investito nel feudo paterno, finanziando riparazioni e sostituzioni di attrezzature che, col tempo, avrebbero dato profitti. Se un giorno si fosse risposata, suo padre avrebbe potuto fornirle senza problemi un’altra dote; ma data l’infelice esperienza, Violet non aveva nessuna intenzione di prendere un altro marito.

In quel momento, entrò Isabelle, la giovane cugina di Violet; figlia della sorella minore di William, era rimasta orfana di padre e madre un paio d’anni prima che Violet tornasse a Chetwood. A ventidue anni, sotto un aspetto angelico Isabelle celava un carattere ancor più combattivo di Violet e Adèle messe insieme e, invece di imparare le arti del cucito e del governo di una casa, preferiva dedicarsi alle armi; ciò non era inaudito, tra le nobildonne, anche se nessuna si addestrava con uguale costanza, passione e dedizione di lei. Era un’eccellente spadaccina, specialmente nella tecnica daga e spada, che preferiva a spada e scudo perché, in quanto donna, doveva contare maggiormente sull’agilità che sulla forza. Portava con orgoglio sul corpo alcune cicatrici, ricevute durante gli allenamenti e combattendo contro i banditi che infestavano le strade della contea, mentre scortava i carri dello zio diretti al mercato di Nottingham o di Mansfield. Qui, vendevano o barattavano le merci prodotte dal loro piccolo ma ricco feudo, in particolare le mele, che erano rinomate sia per le varietà da sidro, sia per le varietà da tavola, tra cui spiccava un particolare tipo dorato, croccante e succoso appena colto, che poi con la conservazione diventava pastoso e dolcissimo, quindi assai ricercato per confezionare sia marmellate al mosto che crostate.

“Buongiorno, zio William”, salutò, deponendo i guanti di pelle sul tavolo per sfilarsi l’elmo, “Buongiorno, Violet. C’è qualcosa di caldo anche per me?”

“Buongiorno, Rebelle”, la contraccambiò la cugina sorridendo, usando il soprannome che la fanciulla si era guadagnata col suo caratterino esplosivo, un misto tra _rebel_ (ribelle) e Isabelle, “Se vuoi, in cucina c’è del sidro speziato.”

“Ottimo”, approvò Rebelle, ricacciando dietro l’orecchio una ciocca castana che era sfuggita alla stretta treccia in cui solitamente legava i capelli, “Ne berrò un poco per scaldarmi lo stomaco prima di fare il bagno.”

“Lo possiamo fare insieme”, disse Violet.

Adèle aveva insegnato a tutta la famiglia l’importanza dell’igiene, sia personale che della casa, e perfino la servitù faceva il bagno almeno una volta alla settimana; Rebelle si lavava dopo ogni allenamento, vale a dire quasi tutti i giorni, e anche Violet, perché la pulizia era fondamentale, durante la preparazione dei medicamenti, dai semplici infusi alle più complicate pomate e pozioni. Spesso, le due cugine facevano il bagno insieme, parlando della loro quotidianità, dei loro desideri e dei loro progetti.

Rebelle annuì e riprese i guanti; con un cenno di saluto, attraversò la stanza diretta alla cucina. William sospirò:

“Dubito che riusciremo mai ad accasarla”, commentò in un tono tra il divertito e l’esasperato. Adorava la nipote, ma non pensava che qualcuno avrebbe mai voluto in moglie una donna così poco convenzionale, tanto incline alle arti marziali quanto per nulla alle arti muliebri

“Non credo che le interessi”, osservò Violet. _E neppure a me_ , pensò, ma evitò di dirlo ad alta voce per non turbare il padre: non aveva infatti mai confidato a nessuno – neppure alla madre – la delusione che il suo matrimonio era stato in camera da letto.

“Ma io non ci sarò per sempre a proteggerla”, obiettò William.

“Tra tutti noi, Rebelle è quella che ha meno bisogno di protezione, non credi?”, disse Violet, sforzandosi di sorridere nonostante che l’accenno alla mortalità del padre l’avesse rattristata, “E saprà proteggere anche me”, aggiunse, prima che William potesse obiettare che anche lei necessitava di tutela, in quanto donna non maritata.

William strinse le labbra e scosse la testa: da un lato riconosceva il valore marziale della nipote, ma dall’altro continuava a temere che non bastasse.

“Il mondo non è tenero”, mormorò, “specialmente con le donne.”

“Non dimenticare che, in quanto figlia di Adèle de Mornais, godo del favore della regina Eleonora”, gli ricordò Violet, che ne aveva avuto più volte riprova durante i suoi soggiorni a corte, “Neanche il principe Giovanni oserebbe torcermi un capello.”

Tutti sapevano che il vanesio e imbelle fratello minore di Riccardo, reggente del trono inglese in sua assenza, aveva un sano timore dell’autoritaria madre, la cui ira era notoriamente terribile.

William annuì con riluttanza, non perché dubitasse del favore di Eleonora, ma perché non credeva fosse sufficiente, a lungo termine, a tenere al sicuro la figlia e la nipote, perché neppure la formidabile regina madre era immortale. Tuttavia, non volendo dispiacere a Violet, tenne per sé i propri dubbi.

“Vado a riposare un poco prima di cena”, annunciò, alzandosi. Violet lo vide fare una smorfia.

“Vengo con te, così ti spalmo un po’ di unguento sulla spalla”, disse, alzandosi a sua volta. Da qualche anno, William soffriva di artrite alla spalla sinistra e solo gli unguenti della moglie prima e della figlia adesso alleviavano il dolore.

“Grazie”, rispose quindi, con gratitudine.

Poco più tardi, dopo aver trattato la spalla del padre, Violet raggiunse Rebelle nella stanza del bagno, un locale dal pavimento a piastrelle di pietra con una leggera pendenza verso il centro, dov’era praticato un foro per lo scarico, una soluzione ingegnosa che il padre di William aveva importato cinquant’anni prima dalla Seconda Crociata. Rebelle era già immersa nella sua vasca oblunga di legno, rivestita di teli di lino che la rendevano più confortevole, mentre un fuoco vivace nel caminetto riscaldava la stanza. Vedendola arrivare, le sorrise:

“Ho detto a Mary di usare l’olio alla violetta, per il tuo bagno.”

Violet contraccambiò il sorriso mentre cominciava a spogliarsi: la cugina sapeva bene che era la sua essenza preferita, anche perché rimandava al proprio nome. Proprio come il viola era il suo colore preferito, per lo stesso motivo.

Lo sguardo le cadde sull’avambraccio di Rebelle, posato sul bordo della vasca, e notandovi un ematoma fresco corrugò la fronte.

“Hai di nuovo dimenticato di mettere i bracciali di cuoio prima dell’addestramento”, osservò in tono di blando rimprovero. Anche Jeffrey ogni tanto non si ricordava di indossarli.

Rebelle guardò con indifferenza la macchia rossastra che deturpava la sua pelle altrimenti candida.

“Già, ma la botta me l’ha ricordato”, commentò con un sogghigno, “e li ho infilati subito, così mi sono evitata altri lividi.”

“Poi ti do il balsamo all’arnica”, annunciò Violet, levandosi la camiciola dalla testa e buttandola sulla seggiola assieme all’abito di lana, poi sfilò dalle gambe le lunghe calze di maglia di lana sorrette dalle giarrettiere, che andarono ad aggiungersi al resto del vestiario. Infine, con un sospiro soddisfatto, si immerse nell’acqua profumata.

Rammentando i patemi di suo padre riguardo a trovare un marito per la giovane cugina, Violet pensò di affrontare il discorso con la diretta interessata, perché se era vero che riteneva che Rebelle avesse ben poco bisogno di protezione e che lei personalmente godeva dell’appoggio della regina madre, un giorno forse tutto ciò poteva non bastare a tenerle al sicuro.

“Tuo zio è preoccupato riguardo al tuo futuro”, disse senza giri di parole, “Pensa che, con la tua passione per le armi, difficilmente un uomo possa essere disposto a sposarti.”

Rebelle rise:

“Non ci penso neanche, a sposarmi!”

Violet la guardò incuriosita:

“Per caso, hai scoperto che preferisci le donne?”

La domanda venne posta in tono del tutto normale e non sottintendeva nessun tipo di giudizio: la Chiesa poteva tuonare quanto voleva contro uomini che amavano gli uomini o donne che amavano le donne, sua madre le aveva insegnato che quel che conta è l’integrità, l’onestà, la bontà d’animo, l’altruismo, e non con chi si preferiva andare a letto.

“No”, rispose Rebelle con altrettanta semplicità, dato che la pensava allo stesso modo, “Mi piacciono gli uomini; ma se non ne troverò uno disposto ad accettarmi così come sono, una donna guerriera che non vuole essere _proprietà_ di nessuno, preferisco restare nubile. Non garantisco sulla verginità”, aggiunse, aggrottando la fronte con aria decisa, “Come le Amazzoni, mi darò a chi voglio quando voglio, e se non sarà mio marito, pazienza.”

“Isabelle!”, esclamò Violet, chiamandola col suo vero nome per sottolineare la serietà di quanto stava per dire, “Non dovresti fare certi discorsi!”

In realtà, pensava che la cugina avesse ragione, ovvero che una donna avesse tutto il diritto di donarsi a chi voleva lei e non a chi le veniva imposto, marito o meno; ma questo era contro la legge della Chiesa e la consuetudine, anche se a corte non mancavano le eccezioni. La stessa regina Eleonora se n’era sempre altamente infischiata dell’opinione dei benpensanti e si era presa tutti gli amanti che aveva voluto, con buona pace sia del primo che del secondo marito. Si vociferava che avesse avuto perfino delle amanti donne, e che avesse commesso incesto con lo zio, fratello di suo padre, durante la Seconda Crociata, ma Adèle, e di conseguenza Violet, pensava che quest’ultima fosse solo una maldicenza dovuta all’invidia che la bellissima, colta e focosa allora regina di Francia suscitava nelle cortigiane.

“Se mai dovessi decidere di concederti a un uomo che non è tuo marito”, aggiunse bassa voce, “promettimi che verrai a dirmelo, prima. Ci sono certi… sistemi… per evitare di restare incinta.”

Rebelle la guardò incuriosita.

“Vuoi dire che non mi fermeresti?”

“Ci riuscirei?”, ribatté Violet, sollevando un sopracciglio e sogghignando. L’altra rise:

“No, se fossi sicura di quel che faccio.”

“Appunto… ti conosco, cuginetta! Ti raccomando solo di assicurarti che sia una scelta tua e solamente tua. Insomma, non farti sedurre, ma seduci!”

“Ma come, non hai appena detto che non dovrei fare certi discorsi, e adesso ti metti a farli tu…?”

“L’ho detto per dovere, ma la verità è che la penso proprio come te: una donna dovrebbe essere libera di darsi a chi preferisce, esattamente come fanno gli uomini. Anzi, a dirla tutta, una donna dovrebbe essere libera di fare ciò che preferisce, qualsiasi cosa sia. Come tu che preferisci le armi al cucito. Purtroppo però gli uomini non la pensano così, e anche la maggior parte delle donne, e ti impedirebbero di seguire le tue inclinazioni ritenendole _inappropriate_ ”, fece una smorfia sull’ultima parola, “Che poi mi domando chi abbia stabilito cosa sia e cosa _non_ sia _appropriato_ , e con quale autorità”, concluse.

“Già, me lo sono chiesto spesso anch’io.”

Le due cugine tacquero per qualche minuto, poi Rebelle domandò:

“Tu non pensi mai a risposarti, Violet?”

“No!”, esclamò l’interpellata con veemenza; accorgendosi dell’occhiata sorpresa dell’altra, soggiunse, “Sto benissimo così, non ho bisogno di un altro uomo.”

Non avevano mai discusso del matrimonio di Violet, ma ora qualcosa nel tono e nell’espressione della cugina disse a Rebelle che qualcosa non andava.

“Non sei stata contenta di tuo marito?”, indagò in tono dolce, per far capire all’altra che non voleva saperlo per impicciarsi dei suoi affari, ma solo per affetto.

Violet strinse le labbra; non aveva mai parlato a nessuno della sua delusione tra le lenzuola e non pensava che una fanciulla ancora vergine potesse capire, inoltre non voleva spaventarla. Sapeva – da quanto le avevano confidato le servette e le poche amiche che si era fatta a corte – che gli uomini potevano dare molto piacere alle donne, se lo volevano.

“Aveva i suoi difetti, come chiunque”, rispose, scegliendo le parole con attenzione, “ma in generale, è stato abbastanza un buon marito.”

Tuttavia, Rebelle la sapeva più lunga di quanto la cugina immaginasse.

“Sei generosa a difenderlo: ho sentito dire che non si è comportato in maniera proprio irreprensibile con te…”

“Non dovresti dar retta ai pettegolezzi”, la rimproverò Violet, corrugando la fronte; possibile che, nonostante la sua discrezione, il fatto che suo marito non fosse gentile a letto fosse trapelato…?

“Vuoi dire che non ti tradiva?”, domandò Rebelle, “Se è così, chiedo scusa…”

Violet sospirò sollevata: non aveva alcun problema, con quello.

“Vedendo che non restavo incinta, ha provato con altre donne”, disse in tono piatto, “Voleva un erede. Non posso biasimarlo, non del tutto, visto che la Chiesa fa tante storie per annullare un matrimonio. Ma non è riuscito a mettere incinta né me, né la prima moglie, né nessun’altra, per quanto abbia provato: evidentemente era sterile. Così, quando è morto, ho recuperato la dote e sono tornata a casa.”

“E adesso non hai nessuna voglia di riprendere marito…”

“Infatti”, confermò Violet, annuendo seccamente.

“E se ti innamorassi?”, indagò Rebelle. Violet fece una smorfia.

“Dubito che troverò mai un uomo capace di farmi innamorare”, dichiarò.

“Perché, come dovrebbe essere, per riuscirci?”, volle sapere Rebelle, “Coraggioso? Generoso? Gentile? Altruista?”

“Dovrebbe saper rispettarmi, prima di tutto”, rispose Violet, “E poi anche tutto il resto che hai citato. Non credo possa esistere un uomo così”, affermò, scuotendo la testa.

Rebelle annuì:

“Dev’essere rispettoso, sì, hai ragione; ma io invece spero che un uomo così esista. Anzi, che ne esistano due: uno per te e uno per me”, concluse ammiccando.

Violet non condivideva la speranza della giovane cugina, ma non se la sentì di disingannarla: a quello, considerò con amarezza, ci avrebbe purtroppo pensato la vita.

Si detersero usando delle spugne morbide, lavandosi reciprocamente la schiena invece di chiamare un’inserviente; dopo essersi asciugate con grandi teli di lino, indossarono biancheria pulita, poi Violet rimise la veste che aveva prima, mentre Rebelle si cambiò, infilandosi brache, camicia e tunica di lana pulite. Solitamente usava un abbigliamento di foggia maschile, per essere sempre pronta a prendere le armi in caso di necessità, e vestiva abiti femminili solo per occasioni particolari, come feste o banchetti; ma anche allora, sotto portava le brache, per potersi infilare la sottana nella cintura se avesse dovuto battersi.

Una volta rivestite, le due donne si recarono nel laboratorio di erboristeria, dove Violet riempì un vasetto di terracotta con il balsamo all’arnica, che poi consegnò a Rebelle; la ragazza se ne spalmò subito un poco sul livido, massaggiando finché l’unguento non fu penetrato. Il rimedio, che si era già dimostrato validissimo in passato, avrebbe dimezzato il tempo di riassorbimento dell’ematoma.

Quando ebbe finito, tornarono nel salone, dove Mary stava finendo di preparare la tavola per la cena. Vedendole arrivare, la giovane serva rivolse loro un inchino.

“Lady Violet, Maud ha preparato la torta di miele e uvetta che piace tanto a sir William”, annunciò, “così ho pensato di andare a spillare del sidro dolce…”

“Ottima idea”, approvò Violet, “ma vai a prenderlo all’ultimo momento, così sarà bello fresco.”

“Certamente. La cena sarà pronta tra poco.”

“Bene, allora salgo a chiamare mio padre.”

“No, lascia stare”, intervenne Rebelle, “vado io, tanto devo andare di sopra a portare il balsamo in camera mia.”

Violet ringraziò la cugina con un sorriso; in attesa che tornasse a scendere con sir William, si recò in cucina.

“Maud”, si rivolse alla cuoca, una vedova di mezza età il cui figlio era un promettente apprendista stalliere, “hai dato istruzioni a Jack per le cose da comprare domani al mercato di Nottingham?”

“Sì, mia signora, gli ho elencato tutto”, rispose Maud, asciugandosi le mani sul grembiule che, su insistenza di lady Adèle, aveva imparato a cambiare tutti i giorni, “Avete qualcosa da aggiungere?”

Beninteso, né Maud né Jack Knowles, il soprintendente di Chetwood, sapevano leggere o scrivere, ma avevano ottima memoria e Violet era sicura che, anche con un elenco molto lungo, difficilmente avrebbero dimenticato qualcosa.

“Siamo un po’ scarsi di whisky”, disse, “Se ne trovasse qualche botticella, sarebbe ottimo. Due o tre basterebbero.”

C’era un commerciante in città, rinomato per la qualità dei whisky che faceva arrivare direttamente dalle Lowlands e dalle Highlands scozzesi, via mare dal porto di Grimsby sull’estuario dell’Humber e attraverso Lincoln nell’omonima contea.

“Va bene, gli dirò di passare anche da Rowson allora”, rispose la cuoca.

Violet si avvicinò alla pentola di rame che sobbolliva sul fuoco e ne aspirò l’aroma.

“Hai preparato stufato di trota?”, domandò, sentendo l’acquolina in bocca. Maud era una cuoca eccellente e cucinava piatti gustosissimi anche con cose molto semplici, come piselli, verze e rape; il suo ingegno era particolarmente prezioso durante il periodo di Quaresima, come adesso.

“Esattamente, insaporito con ginepro, alloro, coriandolo e chiodi di garofano”, spiegò Maud con malcelato orgoglio professionale.

“La tua cucina non è mai noiosa”, commentò Violet con approvazione, “Riesci a fare la stessa pietanza in cento modi diversi.”

Sentendosi apprezzata, Maud si illuminò.

“Fantasia, lady Violet, nient’altro che quella”, disse, con modestia, “e la capacità di capire se un sapore si accosta bene ad un altro, ovviamente”, soggiunse, pensandoci meglio.

Violet annuì, poi si congedò per tornare nel salone, dove frattanto Mary aveva portato caraffe di sidro, vino e acqua. Poco dopo fece la sua comparsa William, accompagnato da Rebelle; il padrone di casa si sedette a capotavola, con la figlia alla propria destra e la nipote alla propria sinistra. Il tavolo poteva ospitare fino a dodici commensali, ma solitamente erano soltanto loro tre, come quella sera.

Mary portò in tavola una densa zuppa di piselli insaporita con lo zenzero, servita in scodelle di ceramica non decorata – usavano le stoviglie più raffinate solo nelle occasioni – e i tre commensali l’apprezzarono molto; poi la cameriera servì lo stufato che, oltre al pesce, conteneva anche carote e cipolle.

William bevve vino, mentre Rebelle e Violet preferirono il sidro; quando ebbero terminato, arrivò il dolce, assieme al sidro dolce fresco di cantina, e quindi conclusero il pasto serale in bellezza.

Quando si alzarono da tavola, Mary venne a sparecchiare, mentre i tre si spostavano accanto al caminetto; su istruzioni di Violet, Maud aveva preparato un infuso digestivo a base di menta, anice e cumino, che ora portò personalmente ai padroni di casa. Era William ad averne particolarmente bisogno, dato che ultimamente faceva fatica a digerire, soprattutto la carne, ma anche le due donne non disdegnarono la tisana aromatica.

Quello era il momento della giornata che tutti e tre amavano di più, perché potevano parlare di qualsiasi cosa venisse loro in mente; l’argomento preferito erano le imprese di Robin Hood in risposta alle malefatte dello sceriffo di Nottingham.

Robin di Locksley era amico d’infanzia di Violet; da piccoli giocavano sempre assieme, lei che, più spesso che no, tirava fuori dai guai il suo compagno di giochi, che tendeva a combinarne di tutti i colori. Crescendo, Robin si era innamorato di Marian di Knighton e i due si erano fidanzati, ma poi Robin aveva risposto alla chiamata alle armi di re Riccardo ed era partito per la Terrasanta. Quando era tornato, due anni prima – dopo essere stato congedato in seguito a una grave ferita riportata per salvare la vita al re – aveva ripreso il suo posto come Conte di Huntingdon, titolo che aveva ereditato giovanissimo alla morte del padre, ma aveva trovato il proprio mondo capovolto. Inizialmente, aveva tentato di ricondurre Vaisey alla ragione con le buone, ma era stato costretto a darsi alla macchia per non finire sulla forca nel tentativo di salvare la vita a due dei suoi villici, i fratelli Will e Luke Scarlett. Da allora, si adoperava per difendere la povera gente di Nottingham dai soprusi dello sceriffo ed era diventato l’eroe della contea con il soprannome di Robin Hood.

Il braccio destro dello sceriffo e barone di Nottingham era un’altra vecchia conoscenza comune, Guy di Gisborne. Gisborne si dichiarava innamorato di Marian, ma le aveva forzato la mano più volte, giungendo quasi a obbligarla al matrimonio, e quello non era amore, ma solo volontà di possesso. Se lei gli era sempre sfuggita, era stato in parte per il suo indomabile coraggio, in parte per fortuna, e in parte per l’intervento di Robin, che l’amava invece sinceramente, così come lei amava lui. Purtroppo, le circostanze avverse avevano finora impedito loro di sposarsi.

“Nessuna notizia di Robin o di Marian?”, domandò William.

Qualche mese prima, lo sceriffo e Gisborne erano misteriosamente spariti; avevano rapito Marian, e così Robin e la sua banda – il fedele Much, Little John, Will Scarlett, Allan-a-Dale, la ragazza saracena Saffia detta Djaq – erano partiti alla sua ricerca.

“Ancora niente”, rispose Violet, con un sospiro. L’ultima notizia che era loro giunta era un messaggio fatto recapitare loro da Robin, che li informava che lui e gli altri si stavano per imbarcare per la Terrasanta, dove lo sceriffo e Gisborne erano diretti, con Marian loro prigioniera.

“Sono molto preoccupata”, disse Rebelle, “specialmente per Marian.”

Gli altri due annuirono: sapevano perfettamente quali rischi correva una donna nelle mani di uomini senza scrupoli.

“Speriamo che Guy non sia cambiato così tanto, da quand’era ragazzo”, mormorò Violet. Di sei anni più vecchio di Robin e Violet, il figlio maggiore di Roger di Gisborne e della sua moglie francese Ghislaine era sempre stato un giovane quieto, poco espansivo, molto protettivo nei confronti della sorella minore Isabella. Dopo l’incendio che aveva distrutto la loro casa e causato la morte dei loro genitori, se n’era andato assieme alla sorellina, per tornare solo pochi anni prima, da solo, al servizio del perfido Vaisey di Nottingham. Aveva dimostrato molte volte di essere uno spietato esecutore degli ordini del barone, tuttavia quasi altrettante volte aveva fallito nell’attuare soprattutto quelli più odiosi, in un modo talmente plateale che si poteva pensare che fosse stupido… oppure che in realtà _non volesse_ eseguirli e che in qualche maniera auspicasse l’intervento di Robin. Violet ci aveva riflettuto molte volte: non era possibile che Guy si fosse lasciato cogliere così tante volte di sorpresa da Robin… ma altre volte, aveva agito in maniera talmente spietata – come quando aveva bruciato la casa di Marian – che Violet si chiedeva se davvero i suoi fallimenti non fossero dovuti soltanto alla sfortuna. Non riusciva a decidere in un senso piuttosto che nell’altro.

“Gisborne si è spesso dimostrato impietoso”, considerò William, che aveva riflettuto sulla cosa assieme alla figlia e alla nipote, “ma non ho mai sentito che abbia forzato una donna.”

“Neppure io”, ammise Violet, sentendosi sollevata, “Al contrario, se rammentate Annie…”

Annie era stata una serva al castello di Nottingham, dalla quale Gisborne aveva avuto un figlio, e certamente non era stata violentata da lui, ma era stata ben felice di concederglisi nella speranza di migliorare le proprie condizioni di vita, e anzi era giunta a innamorarsi di lui. Tuttavia, invece di prendersi cura del loro figlioletto Seth come le aveva promesso, Gisborne lo aveva abbandonato nella foresta, dov’era stato trovato e salvato da Robin. Annie e il piccolo si erano poi trasferiti lontano da Nottingham, cominciando una nuova vita con l’aiuto economico di Marian e Robin. Ecco, quello era un episodio che indicava Guy come un uomo crudele, eppure Violet non riusciva a capacitarsene, non del tutto, forse perché, da bambina, aveva avuto un debole per lui. Sospirò, frustrata: odiava non aver le idee chiare su qualcosa. Un ricciolo ribelle sfuggito alle lunghe trecce – il cui colore bruno aveva ereditato dalla madre – le solleticò la guancia e lei lo ricacciò dietro l’orecchio, con impazienza.

“Se non altro, Gilbert, come sceriffo facente funzioni, non è prepotente come Vaisey”, commentò Rebelle; si riferiva al capitano della milizia di Nottingham, nominato sostituto sceriffo da Vaisey stesso prima di sparire con Gisborne e Marian. L’uomo era dispotico, ma almeno non era gratuitamente crudele come il barone.

“L’unica cosa buona della situazione”, considerò William, “è che per ora non c’è bisogno di Robin Hood; ma ce ne sarà quando Vaisey tornerà, e quindi mi auguro che lord Huntingdon torni prima o allo stesso tempo.”

“Me lo auguro anch’io”, disse Violet, e Rebelle annuì per concordare.

“E pensare che io e Vaisey siamo pure parenti!”, sbottò William con una smorfia di fastidio. Difatti, lui e lo sceriffo erano cugini primi, poiché condividevano il nonno paterno; la madre di William era stata la sorella maggiore del padre di Vaisey; quest’ultimo aveva ereditato il titolo per poi trasmetterlo all’unico figlio maschio.

Anche Violet emise un suono disgustato: neppure lei andava fiera di quella parentela. Poi venne colpita da un pensiero: suo fratello Jeffrey, di fatto, era l’erede presunto del titolo di barone di Nottingham, perché neppure Davina, la defunta sorella di Vaisey, aveva avuto figli. A meno che Vaisey, naturalmente, non prendesse moglie e provvedesse a produrre un erede lui stesso: dopotutto, non era troppo vecchio per farlo.


	3. Capitolo III

Capitolo III

Castello di Nottingham, alcuni giorni dopo

La porta dello studio si spalancò bruscamente e Gilbert, sceriffo facente funzioni, sobbalzò sulla pesante sedia di legno dagli elaborati intagli.

“Chi…”, cominciò in tono irritato, per poi sgranare gli occhi e balzare in piedi, “Sir Guy!”

Guy di Gisborne, completamente vestito di pelle nera come sua abitudine, avanzò a grandi passi nella stanza; i suoi occhi azzurri parevano più cupi e la piega amara delle labbra più accentuata, rendendo la sua espressione ancora più buia del solito.

“Salve, Gilbert”, lo salutò; anche la sua voce profonda sembrava diversa, insolitamente rauca, pensò il capitano della milizia.

“Bentornato, signore”, disse, “Non sono stato avvisato del vostro arrivo”, soggiunse, corrugando la fronte.

“Sono andato via senza spifferarlo ai quattro venti, e sono tornato allo stesso modo”, rispose Guy in tono sbrigativo.

“Sì… certamente, signore. Lord Nottingham è con voi?”

“Lo sceriffo è morto”, lo informò bruscamente Guy, “Il principe Giovanni ha nominato me sceriffo pro-tempore, fino al ritorno di re Riccardo, cui spetta l’eventuale approvazione dell’investitura.”

Un tempo, tale investitura sarebbe stata il coronamento di tutte le sue ambizioni, ma la cosa non lo interessava più, non dopo quel che era successo in Terrasanta.

“Capisco”, disse Gilbert, allontanandosi dalla scrivania; era sollevato di poter lasciare l’incarico, perché i grattacapi che lo accompagnavano non valevano il momentaneo prestigio che gli aveva dato, quindi era più che lieto di cedere il posto a Gisborne, cui comunque spettava in quanto vice del vecchio sceriffo, “Mi spiace per lord Nottingham”, aggiunse doverosamente, e insinceramente: il barone era stato un uomo malvagio, follemente ambizioso e non sempre generoso con chi gli dimostrava lealtà, pertanto nessuno avrebbe sentito la sua mancanza, se non i pochi che avevano realmente goduto nel perpetrare soprusi nel suo nome. Certamente non Gilbert, e neppure Guy.

Sulla soglia comparve un uomo biondo, ugualmente alto e ancor più robusto di Guy, che entrò senza esitazioni e si mise a fianco del cavaliere abbigliato di nero.

“Questi è sir Drastan di Greenmere, che ho nominato mio secondo”, lo presentò Guy. Gilbert studiò il nuovo venuto, i cui occhi avevano una sfumatura d’azzurro leggermente più scura di quella di Gisborne; i due si scambiarono un cenno di saluto.

“Mi assisterai nelle questioni in sospeso”, proseguì Guy, rivolto a Gilbert, “poi riprenderai il tuo posto come capitano della milizia. Se hai fatto un buon lavoro finché eri sostituto sceriffo, riceverai un aumento di paga.”

Gilbert rimase a bocca aperta: non si aspettava una simile dimostrazione di favore da parte di Gisborne.

“Grazie, signore”, fu tutto quello che riuscì a dire. Il nuovo sceriffo gli piaceva decisamente di più di quello vecchio, decise.

Un’ora dopo, passate le consegne, Guy congedò Gilbert con l’ordine di preparare una rivista della milizia per il mattino seguente all’alba.

“Mi sembra un tipo efficiente”, commentò Drastan, riferendosi all’uomo appena uscito. Guy annuì:

“Sì, sa fare bene il suo lavoro, per questo gli ho offerto una ricompensa per i suoi servizi come sceriffo facente funzioni. Prima però mi accerterò che non abbia approfittato della propria posizione per maltrattare i villici o rubare dalle casse pubbliche”, incrociò le braccia al petto, “Non sarò tenero con nessuno, ma neppure un tiranno crudele e dissennato come Vaisey. Inutile distruggere l’attività di un contadino o di un artigiano che non riesce a pagare tutte le tasse: meglio che ne paghi una parte piuttosto che non ne paghi affatto perché non ha più terra da coltivare o una bottega da mandare avanti, non ti sembra?”

“Infatti”, confermò l’uomo più giovane, “Da quel che mi hai raccontato, la politica del barone era del tutto assurda.”

“Lo era. Anche se quando ero al suo servizio non mi ponevo domande e mi limitavo a eseguire gli ordini, pian piano ho capito quanto fosse folle. Non rimpiango certo che sia caduto in quel crepaccio”, concluse Guy, una punta di ferocia nella voce.

C’era anche un altro motivo per cui non rimpiangeva la dipartita di Vaisey: il vecchio sceriffo aveva tentato di uccidere Marian, abbandonandola nel deserto assieme a Robin e agli uomini di quest’ultimo, nonostante sapesse benissimo che Guy voleva sposarla. Vaisey glielo aveva imprudentemente rivelato in uno dei momenti in cui si divertiva a prendersi gioco di lui; allora, Guy aveva giurato tra sé che lo avrebbe ucciso. Tuttavia, non ce n’era stato bisogno: il viaggio di ritorno dalla Terrasanta li aveva portati a sbarcare a Venezia e di lì attraverso le Alpi dove, durante un’improvvisa bufera di neve che aveva separato lui e il barone dal resto della comitiva di pellegrini, Vaisey era precipitato in un crepaccio; Guy avrebbe ricordato per sempre il momento in cui il barone era scivolato sul ghiaccio e aveva cominciato a cadere lungo il pendio che finiva in una voragine. Aveva urlato, implorando il suo aiuto, ma Guy era rimasto immobile a guardarlo mentre scivolava inesorabilmente verso la propria fine, incapace di provare la benché minima pietà per quel mostro.

Non che lui fosse molto meglio. Non dopo quel che aveva fatto a Marian.

Guy aveva trovato riparo in un anfratto della roccia sul fianco della montagna, dove aveva atteso la fine della tormenta, poi aveva cercato il gruppo di pellegrini. Dopo averli rintracciati, aveva chiesto il loro aiuto per recuperare il cadavere, che poi avevano trasportato fino al villaggio più vicino, dove lo avevano sepolto in un’anonima tomba nel cimitero locale, dopo una frettolosa cerimonia funebre celebrata da un monaco.

“Nessuno lo rimpiangerà”, commentò Drastan, poi si diede una pacca sullo stomaco, “Ho fame! Che ne dici di andare in cerca di qualcosa da mettere sotto i denti?”

Guy sogghignò: l’amico possedeva un robusto appetito, e non solo di cibo: era un noto donnaiolo e correva voce che a corte ben poche erano capaci di resistergli, che fossero fanciulle o donne maritate. Lui rideva di quelle dicerie, definendole esagerate; certo era che Guy lo aveva visto amoreggiare con più d’una, nel pur breve periodo del suo soggiorno a Windsor dopo il rientro dalla Terrasanta, quando aveva informato il principe Giovanni della morte del barone. Il reggente lo aveva quindi nominato sceriffo fino a quando fosse tornato re Riccardo a confermare o annullare la nomina. O, secondo la non tanto segreta speranza del principe, fino a quando il fratello maggiore non fosse morto e lui incoronato re, nel qual caso avrebbe provveduto lui stesso. Quel che l’ambizioso reggente non poteva sapere era che, nel primo caso, Guy sarebbe stato condannato a morte per aver partecipato al complotto di Vaisey per uccidere il re; ma poco gli importava, dopo quello che aveva fatto in quel villaggio deserto vicino ad Acri… Per ora, e fino a che il suo destino non fosse stato deciso, avrebbe amministrato Nottingham al meglio delle proprie possibilità; poi, re Riccardo – se fosse tornato – avrebbe esercitato la sua giustizia e lui avrebbe pagato per i propri crimini. Tanto, non gli interessava più molto vivere, senza Marian…

Si rese conto che Drastan aveva detto qualcosa ma che, immerso nei propri pensieri, non l’aveva udito.

“Scusami, ero distratto…” cominciò, poi s’interruppe: non era sua abitudine scusarsi, non più da molti anni. Gli accadimenti in Terrasanta lo avevano cambiato davvero molto profondamente. Ad ogni modo, Drastan era un amico di vecchia data, uno dei pochissimi a cui avrebbe affidato la vita; no, a pensarci meglio, l’unico. Gli altri amici, o erano diventati nemici – come Robin Hood – oppure erano morti.

“Ho detto che ho voglia di carne”, ripeté Drastan, guardando l’amico un po’ preoccupato: da quando lo aveva ritrovato, appena sbarcato in Inghilterra di ritorno da un misterioso viaggio in Terrasanta, lo aveva visto spesso lontano, assorto in pensieri che non parevano molto piacevoli. Aveva provato a interrogarlo in merito, ma Guy non aveva voluto parlarne.

“Intendi carne di tipo _commestibile_ oppure _sdraiabile_?”, indagò Guy con un sogghigno malizioso.

Drastan scoppiò a ridere:

“Per il momento, _commestibile_ ”, rispose, “Se poi trovo disponibile anche il tipo _sdraiabile_ , non mi tirerò certo indietro.”

“L’hai mai fatto?”, volle sapere Guy, mentre uscivano dalla stanza. 

“Scherzi? Perché dovrei rifiutare, quando mi viene tanto graziosamente offerto?”

“Perché non è corretto togliere la verginità a una fanciulla di buona famiglia, che la dovrebbe conservare per lo sposo…”

Drastan fece un gesto con la mano come a scacciare una mosca molesta:

“Sciocchezze: non _tolgo_ niente a nessuno. Se una fanciulla preferisce _donare_ la sua verginità a me piuttosto che a un uomo non scelto da lei, ne ha tutto il diritto. Chi siamo noi uomini per decidere della vita delle donne? Lo stesso vale per le donne sposate: se cornificano il marito, il più delle volte è perché il marito non le soddisfa, quindi a parer mio _merita_ di portare le corna”, concluse con un sogghigno lupesco.

“Sei proprio un mascalzone”, commentò Guy, scuotendo la testa con fare fintamente rassegnato, ma la verità era che la pensava proprio come l’amico. Per qualche tempo, mentre era al servizio del perfido barone di Nottingham, lo aveva dimenticato ed aveva cercato di imporsi su Marian di Knighton, figlia del precedente sceriffo sir Edward. L’amava, la voleva, sicuro che lei avrebbe potuto, con la sua grazia e la sua innocenza, essere la sua salvezza; ma lei amava, aveva sempre amato, solo Robin di Locksley, e per amor suo non aveva esitato a giocarlo, ingannarlo, illuderlo, fino a che, spinto dalla disperazione e dalla rabbia, lui aveva commesso un gesto imperdonabile.

Una vita intera non sarebbe bastata a scontare il peccato che aveva commesso nei confronti della giovane donna.

“Dipende dai punti di vista”, ribatté Drastan, serafico.

Guy scosse la testa, ma non replicò, passando ad altro:

"Comunque non troverai carne al castello, ti ricordo che siamo in quaresima."

L'altro fece spallucce: non era molto devoto e non lo nascondeva.

La notizia che Guy di Gisborne era tornato si era diffusa in un lampo in tutto il castello; le guardie e i servi che incontrarono lungo i corridoi mentre si dirigevano alle cucine si affrettavano a mettersi sull’attenti o a sprofondarsi in inchini di saluto, che il più delle volte Guy ignorò. L’unico a cui contraccambiò il saluto fu uno dei sergenti della milizia che incrociarono su un loggiato.

Arrivati in cucina, trovarono la capocuoca, una donna di mezza età dai capelli sale e pepe, che stava già dando ordini per la cena.

“Sir Guy!”, esclamò, vedendolo; gli rivolse un inchino e si avvicinò, “Mi hanno riferito che siete tornato e che ora siete voi lo sceriffo, quindi farò capo a voi per i rifornimenti, come facevo con lord Nottingham?”

Guy corrugò la fronte: non aveva mai saputo che Vaisey si occupasse personalmente dei rifornimenti delle cucine e quindi non si era aspettato questa domanda; tuttavia, pensandoci meglio, aveva un senso, perché il vecchio sceriffo amava molto il cibo, e più era raffinato e costoso, più gli piaceva. Lui, Guy, aveva gusti più semplici.

“Penso che potrà occuparsene il sovrintendente di palazzo, assieme a te… Joanna, vero?”, la donna annuì per confermare, “Sì, delegherò la faccenda a voi due.”

“Ahhh… va bene, signore”, fece Joanna, lietamente sorpresa: era sempre stato problematico soddisfare le richieste, a volte assurde, del predecessore di Guy, “Intanto, come posso esservi utile?”

“Il mio amico sir Drastan e io abbiamo fame”, rispose il cavaliere nerovestito, “Cosa puoi darci?”

“Se ci fosse della carne, sarebbe perfetto”, intervenne Drastan speranzoso, ma la cuoca scosse il capo:

“Mi spiace, siamo in quaresima e tutto quello che ho è pane e formaggio, e mele di Chetwood; per stasera ci sarà pesce persico arrisoto.”

“Vada per pane e formaggio, allora”, disse Guy.

“Va bene. Ve lo faccio portare nel salone?”

Ecco un’altra cosa a cui avrebbe dovuto abituarsi: essere servito per ogni minima cosa. Prima, come vice di Vaisey, era beninteso ugualmente seguito dai servitori, ma per molte faccende se la sbrigava da solo, come vestirsi, andarsi a prendere uno spuntino, lucidare la spada, farsi il bagno. Beh, non avrebbe cambiato di molto la propria routine, decise: alcune cose avrebbe continuato a farle come prima. Mangiare uno spuntino in cucina, ad esempio, per cui scosse la testa e si sedette al grande tavolo dove solitamente gli addetti alle cucine, dai cuochi agli sguatteri, consumavano i loro pasti. Drastan lo imitò senza fare una piega: figlio cadetto di un piccolo proprietario terriero nella contea di York, era aduso alla semplicità delle dimore di campagna più che ai lussi di un grande castello come quello di Nottingham.

Joanna fece cenno a uno dei suoi aiutanti, che andò a prendere il formaggio, mentre lei si occupava di portare in tavola due pagnotte di pane di frumento, il più raffinato e pertanto riservato ai nobili e ai ricchi mercanti, mentre i poveri dovevano accontentarsi di pani di segale, farro, avena o miglio. Qualche istante dopo l’inserviente tornò con una piccola forma di formaggio fresco; Guy e Drastan si servirono e mangiarono di gusto, il cavaliere nerovestito un po’ sorpreso di questo perché, dalla Terrasanta, l’appetito spesso gli mancava. Tuttavia, la presenza del vecchio amico lo aiutava a tenere a bada i brutti pensieri e il tremendo senso di colpa che provava.

“Qualche mela, signori?”, domandò Joanna, posando un cestino di lucide mele rosse sul tavolo. Il loro profumo colpì le narici di Guy, accendendo nella sua mente dei ricordi a lungo sopiti…

_Una bambina dal sorriso luminoso col nome di un fiore: Violet di Chetwood. Lunghi capelli color castagna, lucidi e ondulati; occhi di un bruno vellutato, dolcissimi eppure capaci di diventare affilati come lame d’acciaio quando si arrabbiava._

_Assieme a lei c’era sempre Robin di Locksley, al contrario di lei biondo come i Sassoni, che amava combinare marachelle una dietro l’altra, ficcandosi continuamente in guai da cui spesso era proprio Violet a tirarlo fuori._

_Isabella giocava con loro, qualche volta. Guy l’accompagnava; più grande di sei anni, li osservava tenendosi in disparte, invidiando la loro spensieratezza; ma non si univa mai ai loro giochi, troppo quieto e timido per loro. Da ogni modo, non ne aveva tempo: lui era l’uomo di casa da quando suo padre era partito per la Terrasanta, e non era facile per un ragazzo di sedici anni, anche se la consuetudine e la legge lo definivano già maggiorenne. Altro che giocare, lui doveva badare alla madre, lady Ghislaine, e alla sorellina._

_Violet portava sempre delle mele per merenda e le condivideva anche con Guy, sebbene lui se ne stesse per conto proprio. Rammentava ancora il loro profumo…_

Di nuovo, Guy si accorse che Drastan aveva parlato e che lui non aveva sentito; ma fortunatamente, il cavaliere biondo stava continuando il discorso, per cui riuscì a risalire a quanto aveva detto prima:

“…mi piacciono particolarmente quelle verdi, succose e asprigne, ma devo ammettere che anche queste non sono male.”

“Ah… io preferisco quelle rosse”, disse Guy, prendendone una e mordendola; aveva lo stesso sapore dolce e leggermente pastoso che rammentava, “Chetwood ne produce di diversi tipi; fanno anche degli ottimi sidri”, si rivolse a Joanna, “Per caso hai sidro di Chetwood?”

“Certamente”, confermò la donna, “Joe, vai a spillare una caraffa”, ordinò all’inserviente. Il ragazzo prese una brocca dallo scaffale e corse via, tornando poco dopo con il sidro, che versò in bicchieri di terracotta. I due cavalieri bevvero e Drastan schioccò le labbra.

“Davvero buono!”, commentò.

Quando ebbero finito il loro spuntino, si recarono a ispezionare le scuderie. Il cavallo di Guy, un magnifico frisone dal manto nero, lucidissimo dopo essere stato ben strigliato, lo salutò con un nitrito, e altrettanto fece il destriero baio di Drastan. Il capo stalliere, un uomo di mezza età dalla barba grigia di nome Cedric, li scorse e si affrettò ad andare loro incontro.

“Desiderate uscire a cavallo, signori?”, si informò, sorridendo e rivelando così la mancanza di tre denti. Il suo tono servile irritò Guy; e pensare che, solo fino a poco tempo prima, non l’avrebbe neppure notato, ritenendolo l’unico modo corretto di rivolgersi a lui.

“No, siamo venuti per un’ispezione”, rispose Drastan, assumendo il suo ruolo di vice dello sceriffo pro tempore, “Accompagnaci.”

L’ispezione evidenziò una carenza di pulizia negli stalli dove venivano ricoverati i cavalli delle guardie.

“Non abbiamo abbastanza garzoni”, si difese il capo stalliere quando Drastan glielo fece notare.

“E allora assumeteli”, tagliò corto Guy, “Ho visto che i soldi non mancano, nelle casse di Nottingham. Non voglio cavalli con la rogna o che soffrono di coliche!”

Il vecchio sceriffo aveva accumulato una fortuna, tra spremere i suoi fittavoli fino all’osso e i loschi affari che aveva condotto per anni; e tutti i suoi averi ora non gli servivano più a un bel niente, in quel gelido buco nella terra di un Paese straniero. Ecco l’utilità di ammassare ricchezze, pensò Guy con amaro cinismo: nessuna.

“Sarà fatto, sir Guy”, gli assicurò Cedric; Drastan colse nei suoi occhi un luccichio avido che non gli piacque per niente. Poiché sapeva per esperienza diretta che spesso, tra la servitù, i superiori facevano la cresta sul compenso dei loro sottoposti, si affrettò ad intervenire:

“Intervisterò personalmente i garzoni e stabilirò io il loro compenso, con il benestare di sir Guy s’intende.”

Guardò l’amico con intenzione; Guy raccolse la sua tacita richiesta di supportarlo ed annuì. L’espressione di Cedric mutò, mostrando chiaramente delusione, ma naturalmente il capo stalliere non protestò, limitandosi a chinare la testa in segno d’assenso.

Guy e Drastan rientrarono nel corpo principale del castello; guardando la posizione del sole, ormai prossimo al tramonto, il cavaliere nerovestito fece un cenno alla prima servitrice che incrociarono:

“Fammi preparare un bagno”, ordinò, poi si girò verso l’amico, “Vuoi farlo anche tu?”

“Non capisco questa tua passione per i bagni”, commentò Drastan, “ma sì, perché no?”

“Hai sentito”, disse Guy alla serva, che si affrettò a far loro la riverenza prima di allontanarsi di corsa.

“Ho imparato l’importanza della pulizia in Terrasanta”, spiegò Guy a Drastan, mentre tornavano ad avviarsi, “Del resto, se non vogliamo i cavalli con la rogna, perché dovremmo volerla noi?”

Drastan parve colpito:

“Sai che non ci avevo mai pensato? Hai perfettamente ragione. Il problema è tutto quell’andirivieni coi secchi, riempi e svuota la vasca, l’acqua che trabocca e sommerge il pavimento…”

“Ecco, quella è una cosa che provvederò a far modificare al più presto: ho visto le stanze da bagno dei Mori, hanno il pavimento che pende verso il centro dove c’è un foro per lo scarico, quindi quando l’acqua trabocca, viene convogliata lì e non bisogna raccoglierla con stracci e secchi. Farò convocare i muratori domani stesso.”

Drastan accompagnò Guy fin sulla porta degli appartamenti che erano stati di Vaisey; su ordine del nuovo sceriffo, i servitori avevano già provveduto a sgomberarli degli effetti personali del suo esecrabile predecessore e portato i suoi dagli appartamenti dove aveva vissuto precedentemente, che ora erano stati dati al nuovo vice.

I due amici si salutarono con l’intesa di rivedersi a cena, poi Guy entrò nelle sue stanze e Drastan tornò indietro, diretto all’appartamento assegnatogli. Nell’anticamera, davanti al caminetto acceso trovò una vasca di legno – poco più di una tinozza, in realtà – per metà già piena di acqua calda e una graziosa cameriera dai capelli rossi che vi stava versando un altro secchio. Era china in avanti sulla vasca e Drastan apprezzò le sue rotondità posteriori, che si indovinavano sotto la modesta gonna di tela grossolana.

Sentendo la porta richiudersi, la ragazza si girò a guardare e, scorgendolo, si affrettò a deporre il secchio ormai vuoto per rivolgergli una riverenza.

“Il bagno sarà pronto tra poco, sir Drastan”, disse, affermando l’ovvio, “Avete qualche preferenza per la fragranza dell’olio?”

“Muschio bianco”, rispose Drastan dopo un momento. La servetta sorrise, rivelando una bella dentatura:

“Sì, c’è: ve lo porto subito, assieme a dell’altra acqua calda.”

Drastan annuì; mentre la ragazza usciva, si recò nella stanza da letto, dove trovò il proprio baule. Lo aprì, prendendone abiti puliti; tornato nell’anticamera, li posò su una delle sedie. Si tolse la giacca e la camicia, appendendole allo schienale dell’altra sedia, poi si sedette e cominciò a slacciarsi gli stivali impolverati.

Era alle prese col secondo stivale, quando la servetta tornò. Vedendolo, posò subito i secchi e la bottiglietta dell’olio per correre da lui.

“Lasciate che vi aiuti, sir Drastan”, si offrì.

“Grazie, ma sono abituato a far da solo”, rispose il cavaliere biondo, sfilando lo stivale e gettandolo accanto all’altro.

“Ma è il mio lavoro!”, protestò la ragazza, “Almeno, lasciate che vi strofini la schiena…”

Qualcosa nel suo tono di voce fece aguzzare le orecchie a Drastan; la guardò e si accorse che lei lo stava guardando in un certo modo. Sorrise, e lei lo ricambiò.

“Va bene”, disse il cavaliere, “ma solo se farai il bagno assieme a me.”

Gli occhi della ragazza brillarono: non capitava spesso di poter unire l’utile al dilettevole, ovvero guadagnare qualche moneta dando piacere a un così bell’uomo.

“Molto volentieri, signore…”

Drastan non aveva nessuna intenzione di approfittarsi della servetta, ma era stata lei a offrirsi spontaneamente; inoltre, aveva parlato in un modo che lei, volendo, avrebbe anche potuto tirarsi indietro. Non l’aveva fatto, e quindi lui non avrebbe avuto remore a godersi la piacevole compagnia.

“Come ti chiami?”, le domandò, cominciando a slacciare le brache.

“Elsa...”

Più tardi, Elsa uscì dalle stanze di Drastan molto soddisfatta, non solo dal punto di vista economico, ma anche da quello personale: aveva guadagnato l’equivalente di un mese di paga, e per di più, il bel cavaliere biondo si era premurato di dare piacere anche a lei, oltre che prendersi il proprio. Fare il bagno non le era mai sembrato così gradevole.

OOO

Nelle sue stanze, anche Guy era intento al proprio bagno ma, a differenza dell’amico, lo stava facendo da solo. Daisy, la cameriera che aveva portato l’acqua, non si era stupita di essere stata congedata: benché non fosse certo un monaco, capitava raramente che sir Guy chiedesse servizi _particolari_. Scendendo le scale per tornare in cucina, la giovane donna rifletté: con il suo bell’aspetto, a Guy le offerte non mancavano di certo, e le poche che si erano viste accettate dicevano che era decisamente un buon amante, inaspettatamente gentile e attento – l’opposto di Vaisey, brutale a letto quanto in ogni altro posto – e ciò incrementava il suo fascino. Molte ragazze della servitù ambivano quindi ai suoi favori, per i vantaggi economici che ne sarebbero venuti, ma notoriamente il nuovo sceriffo era fissato con lady Marian di Knighton, anche se questo non gli aveva impedito di intrecciare una relazione con una serva di nome Annie, che gli aveva dato un figlio. Lei e il bambino erano poi svaniti nel nulla; probabilmente, il cavaliere li aveva accasati altrove, magari facendo sposare Annie con qualche artigiano o contadino in cambio di una consistente somma di denaro. Daisy corrugò la fronte: a proposito di lady Marian, che fine aveva fatto? Era partita assieme a sir Guy e a lord Nottingham, ora si era venuto a sapere che quest’ultimo era morto durante il viaggio di ritorno, ma la bella e sfuggente fiamma del cavaliere, dov’era? Molti si aspettavano che tornasse come sua moglie, e invece non se ne sapeva niente; così come non si sapeva niente di Robin Hood e dei suoi compagni, spariti nello lasso stesso tempo…

Daisy scrollò le spalle: non stava a lei questionare i comportamenti e le motivazioni dei nobili, tantomeno giudicarli. _Chi non muore si rivede_ , diceva il proverbio: se Marian, Robin e gli altri erano vivi, prima o poi avrebbero avuto loro notizie.

Nell’anticamera dei propri appartamenti, Guy si immerse nell’acqua dal distensivo profumo di lavanda, appoggiò la schiena al bordo di legno ricoperto di un telo di lino e chiuse gli occhi, cercando di rilassarsi; ma dietro lo schermo nero delle palpebre si materializzò il volto di Marian, così come lo aveva visto l’ultima volta, in quel polveroso spiazzo al centro del villaggio abbandonato in Terrasanta. Un volto su cui aveva visto passare dolore, incredulità e angoscia; un volto che lo perseguitava da allora, aggiungendosi alla serie di altri volti di persone a cui aveva fatto torto o inflitto sofferenza. Erano tanti, troppi.

Con un sussulto, Guy si rizzò a sedere in un movimento così brusco che per poco non fece debordare l’acqua. Non avrebbe mai dimenticato le parole che Marian, quando le aveva ancora una volta proposto di sposarlo, gli aveva gettato: preferiva morire piuttosto che diventare sua moglie, perché amava Robin e lo avrebbe sempre amato. Sconvolto e fuori di sé per la rabbia, Guy l’aveva brutalmente afferrata e aveva sollevato la spada, pronto ad ucciderla; Marian aveva reagito mettendosi a lottare come una furia, cercando di disarmarlo, con la determinazione e il coraggio che l’aveva spinta a diventare il Guardiano Notturno che tanto filo da torcere gli aveva dato per anni. Nella frenesia della colluttazione, però, la spada era finita tra di loro e all’improvviso lei era barcollata all’indietro, una macchia di sangue che si allargava sul suo ventre, per poi cadere di schianto sul terreno polveroso. Guy l’aveva guardata con orrore: era stato lui? Oppure era stata lei che, nella convulsione della lotta, si era infilzata da sola? Mai avrebbe dimenticato lo sguardo che gli aveva rivolto, pieno di dolore, d’incredulità e di paura. Guy aveva mosso un passo verso di lei, ma in quel momento erano sopraggiunti Robin Hood e gli altri, pronti ad ucciderlo. Vaisey lo aveva incitato alla fuga e lui gli aveva dato retta, abbandonando Marian senza sapere se sarebbe sopravvissuta alla terribile ferita. Gli sembrava improbabile: aveva visto abbastanza ferite di quel genere per sapere che le possibilità erano ben poche, se non nulle.

Guy lasciò ricadere le mani nell’acqua e chiuse di nuovo gli occhi; gli parve che un macigno gli premesse sul petto. Aveva ucciso la donna che amava solo perché lei non lo ricambiava. Ma non si uccide chi si ama, no? Quindi, si chiese, in realtà lui non l’aveva mai veramente amata? Dopo tutte le volte che si era lasciato abbindolare, usare, manipolare da lei, sperando ciecamente che lei potesse ricambiare il suo amore, dopo che era stato disposto perfino a morire al suo fianco, non riusciva a crederlo. Eppure non c’era altra spiegazione. Sua madre gli aveva sempre detto che amare significa volere la felicità dell’altro, anche a costo della propria; ma lui aveva fatto l’esatto contrario: da un certo punto della sua vita in poi, aveva guardato solo alla propria felicità, anche a scapito di quella degli altri. Ora che ne era consapevole, si disprezzava per questo.

Poteva cambiare?

Non ne era sicuro; eppure, era proprio per questo che aveva accettato senza esitare la carica pro tempore a sceriffo di Nottingham. Non per ambizione, un’ambizione che anni prima lo aveva spinto perfino a dare in moglie la sorella Isabella a sir Thornton, in cambio di denaro sufficiente per equipaggiarsi in maniera dignitosa e presentarsi a qualche potente nobile per offrirgli i propri servizi. Senza guardare in faccia nessuno, mettendo a tacere la propria coscienza, aveva accettato la proposta di Vaisey, che gli aveva promesso denaro, potere e – se si fosse dimostrato meritevole – anche terre. Solo adesso si rendeva conto che il malvagio barone lo aveva soltanto sfruttato, facendo leva sulla sua ambizione, inducendolo a fare cose orribili per tutto il tempo che era stato al suo servizio; aveva cercato di attenuare le sue azioni più efferate, sbagliando apposta qualcosa in modo che coloro che avrebbero dovuto essere colpiti potessero fuggire o cavarsela in altra maniera, oppure addirittura sperando nell’intervento di Robin Hood e della sua banda. Come quando aveva _abbandonato_ suo figlio Seth nella foresta, in un’area che sapeva per certo battuta da Hood e dai suoi; sarebbe tornato a controllare dopo qualche ora, ma il neonato era stato trovato quasi subito e la scaramuccia con i banditi era stata orchestrata in maniera che gli sfuggissero col piccolo. Quando Annie era sparita, l’aveva fatta cercare e, una volta rintracciata, aveva cominciato a mandarle regolarmente denaro, in via anonima. Non poteva riconoscere il bambino, non finché aveva la possibilità sposarsi e avere figli ed eredi legittimi; ma adesso aveva irrimediabilmente perso Marian, la donna che amava.

O che aveva creduto di amare. Perché, tornò a ripetersi, se aveva ragione sua madre – e non dubitava che l’avesse – in realtà lui non aveva mai amato Marian. L’aveva vista come un raggio di luce nella propria vita cupa, o come un angelo che poteva salvarlo dalla perdizione definitiva. Quando aveva scoperto che era il Guardiano Notturno, l’aveva protetta dalle ritorsioni di Vaisey e si era illuso che lei, per gratitudine, finisse con l’accettare volentieri di diventare sua moglie; invece non era stato così, e di fronte al suo ultimo, definitivo rifiuto, lui l’aveva uccisa. Si faceva orrore per questo.

Adesso aveva l’occasione di agire con giustizia ed equanimità, proprio nei luoghi che lo avevano visto agire iniquamente; ma niente poteva riparare il male che aveva fatto a tanta gente. Avrebbe dato l’anima perché potesse succedere; ma lui l’anima non ce l’aveva più, l’aveva venduta a un diavolo di nome Vaisey e non l’avrebbe più riavuta indietro.

Il peso sul suo petto divenne insopportabile e Guy si piegò in avanti, boccheggiando, quasi incapace di respirare per l’ambascia. Per la maggior parte del tempo, riusciva a tenerla sotto controllo; ma a volte, quando era solo, il dolore diventava semplicemente insopportabile. Di solito accadeva quando andava a letto, e allora stringeva le lenzuola nei pugni, i muscoli tesi allo spasimo, finché non cadeva addormentato, dormendo di un sonno pesante, pietosamente privo degli incubi che spesso lo tormentavano, facendogli vedere Marian morente, trafitta dalla sua spada.

Lentamente, il peso che gli opprimeva il petto si sollevò e il respiro tornò normale; allora tornò a raddrizzare la schiena, e si accorse che l’acqua era ormai appena tiepida. Si affrettò quindi a passare la spugna su tutto il corpo per detergersi, poi si immerse completamente per lavare anche i capelli. Infine, si alzò e procedette ad asciugarsi con i teli di lino che Daisy gli aveva lasciato sul tavolino posto accanto alla vasca, poi uscì dall’acqua e chiamò affinché portassero via tutto. Daisy arrivò subito e cominciò a svuotare la tinozza coi secchi; quando non rimasero che pochi centimetri di acqua sul fondo, vennero due inservienti maschi che sollevarono la vasca e la trasportarono fuori, mentre la ragazza raccoglieva gli asciugamani, la spugna e tutto il resto.

Frattanto, Guy si era ritirato in camera da letto ed aveva tirato fuori dalla cassapanca abiti puliti. Quando tornò nell’altra stanza, vestito come sempre di nero, non c’era più nessuno, tutto era in perfetto ordine e sul pavimento di pietra era stata sparsa paglia fresca.

Dopo una rapida occhiata intorno, Guy uscì, diretto nel salone per la cena.


	4. Capitolo IV

Capitolo IV

Chetwood Manor, alcuni giorni dopo

“Questa birra fa schifo”, dichiarò Rebelle con una smorfia disgustata. Era appena rientrata in casa dopo una sessione d’addestramento alquanto intensa e, prima di andare a fare un bagno, aveva chiesto della birra fresca di cantina, che Mary si era affrettata a portarle. Violet, che stava controllando i registri contabili della tenuta seduta al tavolo davanti al caminetto della sala da pranzo, alzò lo sguardo sulla cugina.

“Sul serio?”, indagò. La donna più giovane annuì con enfasi e le porse il boccale di peltro:

“Assaggia tu stessa…”

Violet prese il bicchiere e annusò attentamente, poi non contenta sorseggiò la bevanda e fece una smorfia molto simile a quella che aveva fatto Rebelle.

“Santo cielo, sa di uova marce!”, esclamò; posò il boccale e si alzò per recarsi in cucina, con Rebelle alle calcagna, “Mary, da che botte hai spillato la birra per lady Isabelle?”, indagò. La serva la guardò un po’ stupita della domanda:

“Da una della nuova fornitura che Jack ha portato da Nottingham la settimana scorsa… Qualcosa non va?”

“Non è buona”, rispose concisamente Violet.

“Per non dire di peggio”, borbottò Rebelle, che ne aveva preso una sorsata abbondante e sentiva ancora in bocca il saporaccio.

Mary fece un cenno allo sguattero.

“Bob, corri a chiamare Jack”, lo istruì. Poco dopo, Jack Knowles si presentò a Violet e Rebelle, che erano tornate in sala da pranzo.

“Buongiorno, lady Violet… lady Isabelle…”, le salutò, “Mary mi ha riferito che ci sono problemi con la birra, ma vi assicuro che l’avevo assaggiata, prima di acquistarla, come faccio sempre.”

“Non ne dubito, Jack”, lo rassicurò Violet, che aveva completa fiducia nel soprintendente, “Hai assaggiato quella spillata da Mary?”

“Non ancora. Pensavo di scendere in cantina e controllare tutte le botti, se per voi va bene, così stabilisco quali sono in difetto e domani le riporto indietro”, socchiuse gli occhi, “Devo dire però che Alfred, il nuovo aiutante di Thompson, non mi è piaciuto per niente: aveva un che di… viscido, non so se mi spiego”, aggiunse pensierosamente.

“Non sei stato servito dal mastro birraio?”, indagò Rebelle.

“No, signora, mi è stato detto che era andato a Mansfield per fare rifornimento di malto. Alfred mi ha fatto assaggiare la birra di una partita, l’ho trovata adeguata e ho preso tutte e sei le botti. È evidente però che il contenuto di almeno una delle botti è andato a male, ma devo verificare anche le altre.”

“Fallo”, lo esortò Violet, “e poi fammi sapere. Domani verrò con te a Nottingham, c’è mercato e voglio acquistare della stoffa per una nuova camicia per mio padre, e magari anche per una nuova casacca.”

“Molto bene, signora”, disse Jack, inchinandosi per prendere congedo, “Procedo con la verifica.”

Risultò che quattro delle sei botti contenevano birra andata a male.

“Le porteremo indietro e le faremo sostituire”, stabilì Violet senza esitazioni, “L’abbiamo pagata per buona, che diamine!”

“Ti accompagno”, si offrì Rebelle, “Se questo Alfred ti prende sottogamba perché sei una donna, se la vedrà con me.”

“Non conoscendoti, potrebbe prendere sottogamba pure te”, ridacchiò Violet.

“In tal caso, avrà due brutte sorprese al prezzo di una”, sghignazzò Rebelle. Le due cugine risero di gusto, e fu così che le trovò sir William.

“Che c’è di tanto divertente?”, s’informò sorridendo, accostandosi alla figlia e alla nipote.

Rebelle gli raccontò della birra e l’anziano nobiluomo si accigliò:

“Conosco Thompson da una vita: è sempre stato un ottimo birraio e mi sembra davvero strano che abbia messo in vendita della birra andata a male.”

“Sospetto che la colpa sia di questo Alfred”, commentò Violet, “Jack ha detto che non gli è piaciuto per niente.”

“Vedremo domani”, aggiunse Rebelle con aria truce.

OOO

Al mattino di buonora, Violet, Rebelle e Jack lasciarono Chetwood Manor, scortati da tre armigeri, diretti a Nottingham. Violet cavalcava una bella cavalla araba dal manto candido di nome Snowflake, mentre Rebelle montava un frisone nero chiamato Blackfire; Jack invece guidava il carro, su cui erano state caricate le quattro botti di birra in difetto, tirato da una coppia di robusti castrati bai. 

Occorse circa un’ora per arrivare a Nottingham, al passo piuttosto lento del carro. Quando arrivarono all’ingresso della città murata, le sentinelle scambiarono un saluto con Jack, che conoscevano bene perché veniva in città almeno una volta la settimana, e lanciarono solo un’occhiata alle sue due accompagnatrici: Rebelle non suscitò grande curiosità col suo abbigliamento maschile, perché l’avevano vista altre volte, mentre Violet era semplicemente una dama a cavallo, elegantemente abbigliata come ci si poteva aspettare dal suo rango, i panneggi dell’ampio abito blu drappeggiati sul dorso della cavalcatura e coperti dal pesante mantello di velluto viola foderato di lana.

Per prima cosa, si recarono al birrificio di Thompson, situato nella parte settentrionale della città; fermandosi davanti all’edificio di legno e pietra, le due donne smontarono da cavallo, mentre Jack rimaneva sul carro, in attesa, e le guardie fermavano i loro cavalli dietro di lui.

“Buongiorno, messere… cioè, signora”, disse un giovane uomo biondo, comparendo sulla soglia, rivolgendosi a Rebelle, poi vide anche Violet, “Signora… Mi chiamo Alfred, come posso esservi utile?”, aggiunse, in tono servile.

Entrambe le donne provarono immediata repulsione per lui e i suoi modi, condividendo l’impressione di Jack.

“Buongiorno”, rispose Rebelle seccamente, “Vogliamo parlare con mastro Thompson.”

“Il padrone è occupato in questo momento”, le informò Alfred con un sorrisetto che voleva essere cordiale, ma che parve derisorio a Violet, indisponendola ancora di più verso di lui.

“Sono certa che troverà il tempo di parlare con me”, disse in tono tagliente, “Digli che Violet di Chetwood è venuta a esporre un reclamo per conto di sir William.”

“Non penso che…”, cominciò Alfred, ma s’interruppe vedendo Rebelle girarsi e mettere bene in vista la spada che le pendeva dal fianco, sul cui fodero aveva posato la mano per tenerlo fermo in caso dovesse sguainare l’arma, “…abbia nulla in contrario, in tal caso”, si affrettò a concludere la frase, cambiando totalmente quel che era stato intenzionato a dire. Accennando ad un inchino, svanì all’interno della costruzione.

Le due donne si scambiarono un’occhiata divertita, poi attesero; poco dopo, arrivò Thompson.

“Lady Violet! Lady Isabelle!”, le salutò con un sorriso, “È un piacere vedervi, ma… Alfred mi accennava a un reclamo?”, si informò, assumendo un’espressione preoccupata.

“Purtroppo sì, mastro Thompson”, rispose Violet, gentilmente, “Il nostro Jack, qualche giorno fa, è venuto qui e ha preso sei botti, ma quattro di esse contengono birra andata a male.”

Thompson corrugò la fronte; gli occorse solo un momento per arrivare alla conclusione.

“Alfred!”, chiamò con voce tonante; quando il giovanotto fece la sua comparsa sulla soglia, lo guardò storto, “Non hai assaggiato la birra, prima di consegnarla?”

“Ma certo, padrone! L’ho fatta assaggiare anche al villico e ha detto che era buona!”

“Lo era quella della botte che hai spillato”, intervenne Jack, che era smontato da cassetta per affiancarsi alle due donne, “ma non potevo sapere di tutte e sei.”

Thompson annuì per indicare che aveva sentito e si rivolse ad Alfred:

“Ti avevo ben detto che devi sempre controllare il contenuto di _tutte_ le botti, prima di venderle a chicchessia…”

“Ma non posso assaggiarle tutte, padrone… altrimenti finirei ubriaco molto prima di sera!”, protestò il suo aiutante. Thompson non gradì l’interruzione, come dimostrò l’approfondirsi del suo cipiglio già poco rassicurante:

“Non devi per forza _bere_ , idiota! Basta annusare. Un buon birraio sente subito se qualcosa non va”, scosse la testa, “Ma che ti parlo a fare? I casi sono due: o sei negato come birraio, o sei un briccone che ha tentato di truffare uno dei miei migliori clienti. In entrambi i casi, sei licenziato.”

“Ma…”

“Silenzio!”, tuonò Thompson, perdendo definitivamente la pazienza, “Già non ero un granché contento di te perché non hai mai dimostrato molto talento per questo lavoro, ma questo è davvero troppo. Prendi le tue cianfrusaglie e sparisci, _ora_!”

Violet stava per protestare, non volendo essere la causa della perdita di impiego di chicchessia, finanche un imbroglione, ma poi ci ripensò, considerando che Thompson aveva parlato di una mancanza di talento: forse era meglio che Alfred si cercasse un altro tipo di lavoro.

Il giovanotto chiuse la bocca e raddrizzò le spalle, cercando di assumere un’aria di offesa dignità, poi si girò e sparì all’interno della costruzione, evidentemente per andare a prendere le proprie cose.

Thompson tornò a rivolgersi alle sue clienti.

“Naturalmente rimpiazzerò la birra avariata con la migliore qualità che ho a disposizione”, dichiarò, “e aggiungerò due botti per scusarmi dell’accaduto.”

“Accetto la sostituzione”, disse Violet, “ma non l’aggiunta: dopotutto, la colpa non è stata tua. E il colpevole ha già pagato adeguatamente, direi”, aggiunse, accennando con la testa ad Alfred che stava uscendo con un fagotto tra le braccia, la bocca serrata in una linea sottile a mostrare uno sdegno che, a parere della giovane donna, non aveva alcun diritto di provare.

Thompson attese che Alfred si fosse allontanato lungo la strada, poi chiamò due garzoni affinché scaricassero le botti dal carro, sostituendole con altre contenenti la sua miglior birra, che naturalmente provvide a controllare lui stesso. Provò nuovamente ad insistere per aggiungerne due, ansioso di compiacere uno dei suoi più vecchi clienti, ma Violet tornò a rifiutare con fermezza.

Sistemata la faccenda nel migliore dei modi, Violet e Rebelle rimontarono a cavallo per recarsi al mercato, mentre Jack sarebbe rientrato a Chetwood col carro e i tre armigeri. Le due donne lasciarono le loro cavalcature alle stalle pubbliche, situate a poca distanza dalla piazza principale dove, due volte la settimana, si teneva il mercato, e si avviarono a piedi.

Il luogo era insolitamente affollato, sia per i clienti, sia per la presenza di alcune bancarelle in più.

“Buongiorno, lady Violet”, la salutò Meg, la fruttivendola, “Buongiorno, lady Isabelle. Avete sentito la novità?”

“Quale?”, domandò Rebelle, divertita – Meg era nota per essere una gran pettegola, “Ron ha di nuovo scoperto Jenny a letto col mugnaio?”

“No, stavolta era il fabbro”, sghignazzò Meg, parlando della libertina moglie del calderaio, nota per essersi concessa a un gran numero di uomini sia prima che dopo il matrimonio, “ma mi riferivo ad altro. Il barone è morto!”

Per un momento, né Violet, né Rebelle riuscirono a spiccicar parola.

“Sei sicura?”, indagò Violet, corrugando la fronte, “O è solo una voce?”

“Assolutamente sicura”, affermò Meg, senza offendersi per la diffidenza della nobildonna perché consapevole della differenza tra pettegolezzo e realtà comprovata, “Lo stesso sir Guy ha riferito della cosa a Gilbert. Gli ha anche detto che il principe Giovanni ha nominato lui, Guy di Gisborne, sceriffo provvisorio fino al ritorno di re Riccardo, che dovrà confermare la carica oppure darla a qualcun altro.”

Violet e Rebelle si scambiarono un’occhiata.

“Mi serve un bicchiere di vino”, disse la fanciulla guerriera, afferrando il braccio della cugina. Non era appropriato per una nobildonna entrare in una taverna, ma a parte che non le era mai importato un bel niente, al mercato erano presenti mescitori di vino e birra, e fu ad una di queste bancarelle che Rebelle si diresse, tirandosi dietro Violet. Si sedettero ad uno dei tavoli su cavalletti e la guerriera fece segno alla mescitrice di portar loro due bicchieri.

Quando ebbero bevuto un sorso del vino servito – scadente e pure annacquato, ma pur sempre rinfrancante – le due cugine tornarono a guardarsi.

“Vaisey morto”, mormorò Violet.

“E Gisborne sceriffo, per quanto solo pro tempore”, aggiunse Rebelle, “Potremmo essere caduti dalla padella nella brace.”

“Speriamo di no”, annuì l’altra; strinse più forte la presa attorno al modesto bicchiere di terracotta, mentre continuava a ragionare sulle implicazioni e le conseguenze di quella nuova situazione, “Jeffrey”, disse, “Dobbiamo informarlo. Deve tornare. Non può più rimanere in Terrasanta a rischiare la vita: prima era l’erede di un piccolo feudo, ma adesso invece è l’erede di una baronia. Anche il re sarà d’accordo, non può lasciare che il feudo di Nottingham rimanga vacante.”

“Ma come possiamo fare?”, si interrogò Rebelle. Violet pensò rapidamente.

“Manderò un messaggio alla regina Eleonora. Lei ha i mezzi per far avere la notizia a re Riccardo, e lui provvederà a informare Jeffrey.”

“Ottima idea”, approvò la più giovane delle due, “Sbrighiamoci a prendere quelle stoffe e poi andiamo subito a casa a informare lo zio William della novità.”

Violet annuì per mostrarsi d’accordo. Mentre stavano finendo il vino, udirono una voce maschile apostrofarle allegramente:

“Due così belle dame che bevono tutte sole, è mai possibile?”

Girando la testa, videro un giovane uomo, alto e biondo, che si stava avvicinando sorridendo, gli occhi azzurri, dal taglio leggermente a mandorla, colmi di aperta ammirazione. Rebelle si sentì mancare il fiato per un attimo: era il più bell’uomo che avesse mai visto.

Violet riconobbe immediatamente l’uomo che lo accompagnava, ugualmente alto ma più longilineo e bruno; Guy di Gisborne era un ragazzo quando lo aveva incontrato l’ultima volta – da quando era tornata a Chetwood, aveva avuto occasione di vederlo solo poche volte e sempre da lontano – ma gli occhi erano gli stessi, di un azzurro così chiaro da sfumare nel grigio, perennemente seri e velati di malinconia. Adesso erano duri e freddi, ma per un momento, mentre si posavano di lei, mostrarono un abisso di dolore che la trafisse come una pugnalata. Fu solo un istante, poi quello sguardo tornò gelido.

I due si fermarono accanto al tavolo occupato dalle due donne e il biondo proseguì:

“È più bello bere in compagnia”, si girò verso la mescitrice, “Ragazza, una caraffa di vino, ma che sia di qualità!”

Un’occhiata all’espressione torva della cugina confermò a Rebelle che Violet non gradiva il comportamento del giovane uomo.

“No, grazie”, disse quindi, facendo un segno negativo alla mescitrice, “Stavamo per andarcene.”

Poteva anche essere l’uomo più bello che avesse mai visto in vita sua, ma trovava odiosa la sua tracotante sicurezza di sé e non gli avrebbe permesso di trattare lei e la cugina come popolane. Eppure, doveva pur aver notato la finezza dell’abbigliamento di Violet, che la qualificava come nobildonna; e sebbene lei fosse vestita in foggia maschile, anche i suoi abiti erano palesemente di alta qualità.

“Oh, suvvia, vogliamo solo bere in compagnia di due belle signore”, protestò il biondo.

“Lascia stare, Drastan”, intervenne Guy, “Mi sembra evidente che le due signore non gradiscono la nostra compagnia.”

“Precisamente”, confermò Rebelle, alzandosi, “Quindi, se volete scusarci…”

Si mosse per lasciare il tavolo, ma Drastan le sbarrava il passaggio. Vide il suo sguardo abbassarsi sulla spada che le pendeva al fianco.

“Guarda guarda… una donzella armata”, osservò in un tono a metà tra il derisorio e il sorpreso, “Ma la sapete usare, almeno?”

Gli occhi di Rebelle si ridussero a due fessure baluginanti in maniera pericolosa, mentre la sua mano si posava sull’elsa.

“Potete scoprirlo a vostre spese, messere, se lo desiderate tanto”, lo sfidò con voce sorda.

Violet si alzò di scatto, allarmata, ma Guy la precedette:

“Basta, tutti e due”, li ammonì, “Drastan, non insistere”, proseguì, prima di girarsi verso Violet, “Vogliate perdonare i modi del mio amico: a volte dimentica come si trattano le signore del vostro rango.”

La giovane donna passò lo sguardo da Guy a Drastan, fissando quest’ultimo con un cipiglio che non prometteva niente di buono.

“Lo perdonerò, se avrà la grazia di scusarsi personalmente”, disse in tono glaciale.

Drastan esitò, poi riconobbe d’aver esagerato; ma la fanciulla in abiti maschili lo aveva colpito moltissimo ed era partito alla carica, senza considerare il fatto che, con ogni probabilità, era di nobile nascita come la donzella di cui era evidentemente la scorta. Fece un passo indietro, allontanandosi dall’oggetto del suo interesse.

“Chiedo umilmente perdono, mie signore”, disse sinceramente, portandosi una mano al petto e chinando il capo con fare contrito, “Sono stato accecato dalla vostra bellezza e per qualche momento ho sragionato.”

Guy si trattenne dal sollevare gli occhi al cielo: Drastan era capace di adulare una bella donna perfino quando doveva scusarsi per averla importunata!

Ma ci voleva ben altro per rabbonire Rebelle, abituata a trattare coi soldati.

“Fate meno il galletto e più il gentiluomo: otterrete più risultati”, ringhiò. Per tutta risposta, Drastan la guardò divertito.

“Cercherò di seguire il vostro consiglio, madamigella…?”

“Rebelle di Rivendale”, si presentò lei, senza riflettere.

“Veramente, sarebbe lady Isabelle di Rivendale”, la corresse Violet, “E voi siete…?”

“Drastan di Greenmere”, rispose quest’ultimo, inchinandosi formalmente a entrambe le donne, “Con chi ho il piacere di parlare?”

“Violet di Chetwood”, rispose lei, ma nel dirlo volse lo sguardo su Guy per vederne la reazione: si sarebbe ricordato di lei?

Anche se il suo volto rimase impassibile, gli occhi di Guy mostrarono chiaramente la sua sorpresa, poi un angolo della sua bocca si sollevò in un sorrisetto.

“Ora capisco perché avete un’aria così famigliare, signora”, disse, “Guy di Gisborne… spero che vi ricordiate di me”, aggiunse, mentre le prendeva la mano e s’inchinava, fissandola. Sotto l’intensità del suo sguardo, Violet sentì il suo cuore sobbalzare.

“Certamente, sir Guy”, affermò, scoprendo indispettita che la voce le tremava leggermente; si schiarì la gola, “Come ricordo che vi piacevano molto le mie mele, soprattutto quelle rosse.”

Prima che riuscisse a controllarlo, il sorriso di Guy si allargò ad uno di pieno; durò solo qualche istante, poi tornò il sorrisetto sghembo di prima.

“Sono ugualmente buone anche adesso”, dichiarò, “Come sta sir William?”

“Mio padre sta bene, grazie”, rispose Violet, “E ora, se non vi spiace lasciarmi la mano, vorrei continuare la mia visita al mercato.”

Guy continuò a tenere le dita inguantate attorno a quelle di lei.

“Certo che mi spiace”, mormorò; si stupì di quell’uscita, più consona a Drastan che a lui, “ma non sarò così villano da impedirvi di proseguire le vostre compere”, si affrettò ad aggiungere, lasciando la mano di lei e facendo un passo indietro.

Violet fece un cenno del capo per prendere congedo, poi si rivolse alla cugina, solo per scoprire che stava fissando Drastan in cagnesco, mentre lui contraccambiava lo sguardo con aria spavalda, le braccia conserte sul petto.

“Rebelle, andiamo?”, la chiamò. La donna più giovane si distolse dal duello di sguardi col biondo amico di Guy e annuì.

“Verrò presto a visitare vostro padre, lady Violet”, dichiarò Guy, e all’occhiata confusa di lei spiegò, “Nella mia veste di sceriffo pro tempore, intendo visitare tutti i nobili della contea.”

Di nuovo, Violet fece un cenno col capo, per indicare che aveva capito.

“Congratulazioni per la nomina”, disse, poi, seguita da Rebelle, si avviò, scomparendo rapidamente tra la folla.

Guy e Drastan le seguirono con lo sguardo.

“Che peperini”, disse il biondo, sogghignando, “Rebelle… un nome che le sta a pennello, direi. Chissà se a letto preferisce stare sopra o sotto?”

“Piantala, Drastan”, lo redarguì Guy, “Stai parlando di una nobildonna. Se non rammento male, Isabelle di Rivendale è la figlia della sorella minore di sir William.”

“Sono cugine, allora”, considerò Drastan, per niente impressionato dal rimprovero dell’amico, “Sarà più facile andarle a trovare e sedurle…”

“Non ho intenzione di sedurre nessuna”, brontolò Guy.

“Vuoi dire che non faresti un pensierino sulla bella Violet? Non ci credo!”, esclamò Drastan, “Oppure è sposata e ti fai scrupoli per questo?”

“No, è vedova”, rispose il cavaliere nerovestito; anche se non aveva mai avuto occasione di incontrarla, sapeva che suo marito – Roganton, gli pareva si chiamasse – era morto due anni prima e Violet era conseguentemente tornata a Chetwood.

“Vedova? Allora avrà certamente bisogno di qualcuno che riempia il vuoto nel suo letto…”

“Ti ho detto di piantarla”, ringhiò Guy, in un tono pericoloso che fece capire a Drastan che aveva veramente esagerato, e anche che aveva toccato un tasto sensibile: era evidente che Violet rappresentava qualcosa, per l’amico.

“Scusa”, disse, per una volta serio, “Non volevo essere offensivo. Lo sai come sono, quando si tratta di donne.”

Guy sospirò e rilassò le mani, che non si era accorto d’aver stretto a pugno.

“Scusami tu”, mormorò, senza però offrire spiegazioni. Drastan sapeva che, col suo carattere chiuso, non avrebbe parlato spontaneamente e che avrebbe dovuto cavargli le parole di bocca.

“Cos’è Violet, per te?”, domandò a bassa voce.

“Niente”, rispose Guy, un po’ troppo in fretta, pensò Drastan.

“Non reagiresti così, se davvero non fosse niente, per te”, insistette, “Ho forse torto?”

Guy considerò di mentire all’amico, ma, a differenza che con chiunque altro negli ultimi vent’anni, il loro rapporto era basato su sincerità e autentico affetto. Sospirò di nuovo.

“No, vecchio mio, non hai torto”, ammise, “Quand’ero ragazzo, Violet e Robin erano sempre insieme a giocare e a combinarne di ogni colore… beh, Robin solamente, in realtà, lei lo tirava regolarmente fuori dai guai. Anche Isabella giocava con loro, ogni tanto. Io l’accompagnavo, ma me ne stavo per conto mio. Violet portava le mele di Chetwood per merenda e le divideva tra tutti, anche con me, sebbene non facessi propriamente parte del loro gruppo. Robin mi prendeva sempre in giro, ma lei invece era gentile”, fece un lieve sorriso, “Era… un raggio di sole nella mia vita”, terminò.

“Eri innamorato di lei?”, indagò Drastan, sempre a bassa voce. Guy si accigliò.

“Scherzi? Era una bambina!”

“Capisco… ma mi sembra che ne serbi un ricordo molto affettuoso.”

“Affettuoso?”, fece Guy, scrollando le spalle, “Non saprei.”

Drastan tacque per qualche istante mentre tornavano a incamminarsi, passando tra le bancarelle a cui dedicarono occhiate distratte.

“Cosa sai di Rebelle?”, indagò poi, desideroso di saperne di più di quell’inusuale fanciulla in armi, “Dicevi che è prima cugina di Violet…”

“Sì, esatto. So che è rimasta orfana di entrambi i genitori alcuni anni fa, e poiché era figlia unica e non c’erano parenti prossimi, Rivendale è andata alla Corona, in attesa che prenda marito. Cosa che mi pare improbabile, visto che sembra preferire di gran lunga le armi alle faccende domestiche.”

“Già; mi chiedo come mai suo padre prima e suo zio poi le abbiano permesso di dedicarsi alla spada d’acciaio invece che di quella di carne…”

“Sei incorreggibile, Drastan!” sbuffò Guy, senza tuttavia riuscire a impedirsi di sentirsi divertito dall’impertinenza dell’amico, “Non sei stato proprio tu a dire che noi uomini non siamo nessuno per pretendere che una donna viva la sua vita come vogliamo noi e non come vuole lei?”

“Vero”, ammise l’altro, sogghignando, “ma una donna guerriera è certamente inusuale. E così bella, per di più”, aggiunse, ripensando al volto di Rebelle, “e pure ben fatta”, terminò, stavolta ripensando alla forma del suo corpo, evidenziata dagli aderenti abiti maschili.

“Anche Violet è molto bella”, osservò distrattamente Guy. Il sorriso di Drastan si allargò:

“Ah, ma allora ha fatto colpo su di te!”

“Non dir sciocchezze!”, sbuffò Guy, “Ho solo usato gli occhi. Posso ben ritenere bella una donna senza che faccia necessariamente colpo su di me!”

“Dici sul serio? Com’è allora che è la prima volta che ti sento fare un apprezzamento su una donna?”

Non sapendo cosa ribattere, Guy si limitò a lanciare all’amico un’occhiata di fuoco, ma Drastan lo conosceva troppo bene per esserne intimorito. Si rendeva però conto d’aver nuovamente toccato un nervo scoperto e pensò saggio non insistere.

Nel frattempo, le due giovani donne oggetto delle loro elucubrazioni stavano camminando tra la folla, dirette alla bancarella del mercante di stoffe da cui Violet solitamente si serviva.

“Che screanzato, quel Drastan!” esclamò Rebelle, irritata, “Se non fosse intervenuto sir Guy, gli avrei fatto vedere io, chi sa usare la spada!”

“Non ne dubito”, annuì Violet, “ma sono contenta che Guy vi abbia fermati. Potevi rimanere ferita, sai?” aggiunse in tono di lieve rimprovero, sotto al quale però si intuiva la sua apprensione per l’incolumità della cugina.

“Non devi temere per me”, rispose Rebelle, toccata dalla preoccupazione di Violet, “So cavarmela bene.”

“Lo so perfettamente, ma questo non esclude che tu possa rimaner ferita… e poi toccherebbe a me ricucirti!” concluse Violet, scuotendo il capo: era già successo alcune volte, da quand’era tornata a Chetwood, quando Rebelle era rimasta ferita lievemente durante degli allenamenti, oppure un’altra volta durante uno scontro con dei banditi sulla strada per Calverton.

“E non c’è nessuno di cui mi potrei fidare di più”, dichiarò la fanciulla guerriera, rivolgendole un sorriso affettuoso. Violet sollevò gli occhi al cielo fingendo esasperazione, ma non poteva avercela con la cugina per essere com’era, così le sorrise di rimando.

“Grazie, ma penso che Matilda sia più brava di me”, affermò, riferendosi alla levatrice ed erborista che viveva nella foresta di Sherwood; lo disse non per modestia, ma perché ne era convinta.

“Per quanto riguarda il lavoro da levatrice, sicuramente sì”, concesse Rebelle, “ma per quanto riguarda curare le ferite, tu sei imbattibile, e hai una conoscenza delle erbe che non ha niente da invidiare alla sua.”

“Eppure, a me sembra di star continuamente imparando cose nuove, leggendo e rileggendo i manuali di mia madre”, osservò Violet, dubbiosa.

“Anch’io continuo a imparare nuove tecniche e nuove mosse”, ribatté prontamente Rebelle, “C’è _sempre_ qualcosa di più da imparare.”

Rimasero in silenzio per qualche istante, mentre si facevano strada tra la folla per raggiungere lo stallo del mercante di stoffe; poi la più giovane delle due riprese a parlare:

“Quel Drastan! Mai incontrato un tipo così arrogante, presuntuoso, insopportabile, fastidioso e... insolente! L’avrei preso volentieri a schiaffi per come si è permesso di apostrofarci!”

“Guy lo ha richiamato all’ordine, e poi si è scusato in maniera soddisfacente, direi”, considerò Violet, un po’ sorpresa dall’enfasi che udiva nella voce di Rebelle.

“Sì, certo, adducendo a giustificazione che la nostra bellezza gli aveva fatto temporaneamente perdere il senno… perfino nelle scuse, ha trovato il modo di fare il cascamorto! Che faccia di bronzo!”

Violet trovò sospettosamente esagerata la foga che la cugina stava mettendo nell’insultare Drastan.

“Perché te la prendi tanto? Il bel giovanotto biondo ti ha fatto una così grande impressione che non riesci più a togliertelo dalla testa?” domandò in tono di leggera presa in giro.

“Ci vuole ben altro, per impressionarmi, che un bel faccino e due complimenti”, sbuffò Rebelle, “Che poi, mi domando chi diamine sia e da dove sia spuntato… Greenmere, ha detto? Mai sentita, e tu?”

“Neppure io”, ammise Violet, sempre più divertita dall’atteggiamento della cugina: non l’aveva mai vista così presa da un uomo, malgrado dichiarasse di trovarlo indisponente.

Frattanto, erano arrivate alla bancarella del mercante di stoffe, e nella mezz’ora seguente, Violet fu occupata a scegliere i tessuti che voleva. Poi tornarono a prendere i cavalli, misero le stoffe nelle bisacce e montarono, dirigendosi verso i cancelli della città. Appena fuori, spinsero i cavalli ad un trotto leggero, alternando tratti al galoppo, decise a raggiungere Chetwood Manor il più in fretta possibile per comunicare le sconvolgenti novità apprese quel giorno.


	5. Capitolo V

Capitolo V

Chetwood Manor, quattro giorni dopo

Rebelle osservò la freccia piantata nel centro perfetto del bersaglio. L’impennatura bianca tremolava ancora per la forza del colpo.

“Complimenti, Violet”, sorrise, “Forse non sarai mai veloce come Robin, ma di certo hai poco da invidiargli, in quanto a mira.”

Violet soppesò pensierosamente il proprio arco, piccolo e leggero; da sempre era stata affascinata da quell’arma, ma aveva iniziato ad addestrarsi nel tiro solo poco dopo essere tornata a Chetwood, un po’ per emulare il suo vecchio amico, un po’ perché incoraggiata dal fatto che la cugina fosse una guerriera fatta e finita. Mostrando un grande talento naturale, aveva ben presto superato l’insegnante, ma era consapevole di una mancanza, cosa che le fece scrollare le spalle.

“I miei tiri saranno anche precisi, ma non avranno mai una grande forza”, osservò; Rebelle usava un arco più grande e potente del suo, e ovviamente quello di Robin Hood lo era ancor di più.

“Una freccia, se ben piazzata, uccide una preda o un uomo indipendentemente dalla potenza con cui viene scagliata”, obiettò Rebelle, avvicinando l’impennatura della freccia incoccata al viso per prendere la mira; trattenne il fiato per un istante, poi mollò la corda. La freccia si piantò a poca distanza da quella della cugina, appena fuori dal centro perfetto del bersaglio di paglia.

“Con questa, mi hai battuta sette volte su dieci”, annunciò, sorridendo. Non le spiaceva che Violet fosse più brava di lei al tiro con l’arco: dopotutto, lei era una spadaccina che neppure Robin era mai riuscito a battere, quando qualche volta si erano addestrati insieme.

Violet, abbigliata con un vecchio abito color ruggine dalla gonna accorciata sul davanti fino alle ginocchia, per non essere d’impiccio, e un paio di stivali al ginocchio, si avvicinò al bersaglio e tirò via entrambe le frecce per riporle nella faretra. Lunghi guanti in pelle le proteggevano braccia e dita dallo sfregamento della corda dell’arco.

Rebelle l’aveva seguita ed ora controllò lo stato del bersaglio: cominciava a mostrare segni di logorio, ma non lo giudicò ancora così usurato da doverlo sostituire.

“Secondo te, quanto tempo ci impiegherà il messo della regina, ad arrivare in Terrasanta?”, domandò a Violet, a bassa voce.

“Almeno un mese”, rispose la cugina con un sospiro, “Fortunatamente stiamo andando verso la buona stagione e la traversata non dovrebbe essere troppo difficile.”

“Speriamo che faccia in fretta”, concluse Rebelle.

Stavano tornando alla magione, gli archi ancora incordati in spalla e le faretre appese dietro alla schiena, quando videro arrivare due cavalieri, uno bruno e l’altro biondo, in groppa a due destrieri neri. Rebelle si tolse l’arco dalla spalla, più per abitudine che per reale necessità, perché i due, pur avendo un aspetto intimidatorio, non parevano minacciosi.

“Lo aveva detto, che sarebbe venuto a trovarci”, commentò Violet sottovoce, riconoscendoli, poi si avviò incontro ai nuovi venuti, “Buon pomeriggio, sir Guy, sir Drastan”, li accolse con fredda cortesia.

Guy balzò a terra e rivolse un inchino a Violet.

“Buon pomeriggio a voi, signora”, replicò; lanciando un’occhiata all’arco che pendeva dalla spalla della donna, sollevò un sopracciglio, sorpreso, “Non sapevo che foste un’arciera.”

“E pure molto brava”, disse in tono secco Rebelle da dietro Violet, avendolo udito.

“Brava quanto voi, lady Isabelle?”, indagò Drastan, ancora seduto in arcione. La giovane alzò gli occhi per guardarlo.

“No, di più”, dichiarò, asciutta. Imperturbato dal suo atteggiamento chiaramente scostante, Drastan volteggiò sulla sella e balzò a terra in maniera teatrale, dimostrando un’agilità inaspettata in un uomo della sua stazza.

Rebelle ne fu impressionata, ma non lasciò trapelare nulla dalla propria espressione e tornò a concentrarsi su Guy e Violet, che avevano ricominciato a parlare.

“Come vi avevo promesso, sono venuto a porgere i miei omaggi a sir William”, proseguì il cavaliere nerovestito, sfilandosi i guanti. _E a te_ , soggiunse, ma solo col pensiero. Vederla, si rese conto, lo rasserenava, perché gli rammentava tempi migliori, quando sua madre era ancora viva e la risata di sua sorella riempiva la casa, e l’unica cosa che turbava l’atmosfera era la preoccupazione per suo padre, che era a combattere in Terrasanta al seguito di re Enrico II durante quella che sarebbe stata poi conosciuta come la Prima Crociata. Senza che se ne rendesse conto, il suo viso si addolcì nell’accenno di un sorriso.

Vedendo la lieve curvatura ascendente assunta dagli angoli della sua bocca, Violet sentì un moto di simpatia per lui, tanto più inaspettato perché, assieme a Vaisey, Guy era il feroce antagonista di Robin Hood, il suo caro amico d’infanzia, che lei aveva molte volte attivamente aiutato dopo il proprio ritorno a Chetwood.

“Gentile da parte vostra”, disse in tono un po’ meno freddo di prima, ma sempre molto formale, “Potete legare lì i vostri cavalli”, aggiunse, indicando la stanga di legno davanti alle scuderie, alcuni metri più avanti.

Guy fece cenno a Drastan di seguirlo e i due legarono le redini dei loro destrieri prima di incamminarsi dietro a Violet, diretta verso l’ingresso di Chetwood Manor. Rebelle chiudeva la piccola processione, lo sguardo fisso sulla schiena di Drastan. Naturalmente, lo stava guardando per tenerlo d’occhio, non perché avesse spalle ampie e vita stretta che davano alla sua schiena una splendida forma a V… e aveva anche un gran bel sedere, evidenziato dalle brache che lo avvolgevano…

Rendendosi conto di star fissando insistentemente la forma aitante del giovane biondo, Rebelle distolse gli occhi di scatto, corrugando la fronte: santi numi, non era la prima volta che vedeva un bell’uomo, che le pigliava?

La mente di Violet invece era impegnata in tutt’altri pensieri: Guy aveva parlato di una visita di cortesia, ma dati i precedenti, le pareva più probabile che si trattasse invece d’altro, come ad esempio l’annuncio di una qualche nuova tassa che era venuto a riscuotere. Chetwood era più ricca di altri feudi, ma non aveva risorse illimitate, e se finora erano vissuti in relativa tranquillità, era stato per la protezione che godevano, tramite Adèle, da parte della regina madre, che neppure lo spietato Vaisey osava sfidare apertamente; ma chissà come la pensava Guy in merito… Violet strinse le labbra mentre saliva i gradini che portavano all’ingresso: in caso di bisogno, si sarebbe rivolta a Eleonora, implorando il suo aiuto, che certamente non le sarebbe stato negato.

Guy seguì con lo sguardo l’ascesa di Violet lungo gli otto gradini che portavano al piano rialzato della magione, ammirando il suo incedere elegante, la vita sottile, i fianchi che ondeggiavano leggermente sotto le pieghe della gonna, lasciando intuire dolci curve…

Fermò di colpo quel treno di pensieri, non volendo che passassero da inappropriati a indecenti. Violet meritava il massimo rispetto, non solo perché era una nobildonna, ma anche perché era sempre stata gentile con lui, quand’erano ragazzini. Non voleva comportarsi con lei come si era comportato con Marian, che aveva spesso trattato in maniera deprecabile, arrivando a costringerla ad acconsentire ad un matrimonio che non voleva, per non parlare del fatto che era stato quasi sul punto di ucciderla… No, non voleva pensarci di nuovo, il rimorso lo tormentava già abbastanza di notte; durante il giorno, doveva restare lucido e concentrato sui suoi doveri di sceriffo.

Mentre Violet apriva la porta ed entrava, con Guy subito dietro di lei, Drastan si fermò in fondo alle scale e si voltò verso Rebelle.

“Dopo di voi, lady Isabelle”, la pregò, in tono e atteggiamento impeccabilmente cortesi. Troppo impeccabili, pensò lei, sospettosa. Forse voleva solo guardarle il didietro.

“Prima voi, sir Drastan”, declinò pertanto l’invito.

“Insisto”, fece lui, con un sorriso che avrebbe fatto sciogliere la neve e che strozzò il fiato in gola. _Maledetto_ , pensò Rebelle.

“Anch’io insisto”, ringhiò, caparbia. A quel punto, Drastan non poteva impuntarsi o sarebbe apparso sgarbato.

“Come preferite, madamigella”, si arrese, “ma mi sembra molto scortese passare davanti a una signora.”

“Non sono interessata a queste smancerie”, dichiarò lei bruscamente, “Muovetevi, stiamo facendo aspettare gli altri.”

Drastan, riconoscendo che lei aveva ragione, fece un cenno affermativo con la testa e si voltò, affrettandosi a salire le scale; Rebelle lo seguì rapidamente.

Nell’atrio, Violet aveva appena mandato Simon a chiamare William.

“Prego, accomodatevi”, invitò i due ospiti, precedendoli nel salone, “Desiderate qualcosa da bere?”

“Grazie”, accettò subito Guy, “Gradirei molto un po’ del vostro famoso sidro.”

“Anche per me, grazie”, si fece sentire Drastan. Violet si rivolse a Mary, arrivata assieme a Simon e in attesa di ordini:

“Sidro per tutti, per favore, anche per mio padre.”

Come padrona di casa e donna, Violet si sedette per prima ed invitò Guy e Drastan a fare altrettanto, accomodandosi sulle pesanti sedie di legno attorno al tavolo dal lato più vicino al caminetto acceso.

“Sir Drastan, posso chiedervi dove si trova Greenmere?” domandò Violet, sia per fare un po’ di chiacchiere senza importanza in attesa dell’arrivo di William, sia per reale curiosità.

“Non lontano da Lancaster”, rispose l’interpellato, “proprio ai piedi del Clougha Pike”, aggiunse, riferendosi all’alta collina che dominava il paesaggio retrostante la capitale del Lancashire, “un luogo molto ameno, ma non ci sono più stato da quando me ne sono andato in cerca di fortuna. Essendo il figlio più giovane di sei, difficilmente erediterò alcunché, da mio padre”, fece spallucce, “Spero che i miei servigi, prima o poi, mi fruttino una piccola proprietà dove ritirarmi con una moglie e dei figli, un giorno.”

Si rese conto di colpo che, in poche frasi, aveva riassunto la sua vita e le sue aspirazioni, raccontandole a due perfette estranee; allora chiuse la bocca, lanciando un’occhiata a Rebelle per spiarne la reazione. Perché si era esposto tanto? Non era certo dichiarandosi quasi uno spiantato che poteva sperare di far colpo su di lei; eppure, l’istinto gli diceva che solo la sincerità poteva suscitare l’interesse di quell’insolita fanciulla guerriera, che dichiarava di detestare le moine e – come aveva accertato chiedendo in giro – era più interessata alle armi che all’amore.

“Non vi ci vedo, accasato con moglie e figli”, dichiarò Rebelle in tono scettico. Drastan pensò che non poteva darle torto, considerando che finora si era comportato come un perfetto donnaiolo.

“Beh, certamente non a breve”, concesse, “Per ora, a parte la mancanza di una proprietà, intendo godermi la vita.”

In quel momento entrò Mary, reggendo un vassoio carico di cinque coppe e una caraffa colma. Informata su chi fossero gli ospiti, Maud aveva deciso di spillare personalmente il miglior sidro di Chetwood. Dietro Mary comparve William che, con passo deciso, si diresse verso Guy; in segno di rispetto verso il cavaliere più anziano, il nuovo sceriffo si alzò, imitato da Drastan.

“Benvenuto a Chetwood Manor, sir Guy”, lo accolse William in tono cortese, ma riservato.

“Grazie, sir William”, rispose Guy, “Permettetemi di presentarvi il mio vice, Drastan di Greenmere”, il biondo si affrettò ad accennare ad un inchino, “Siamo venuti a porgervi i nostri omaggi.”

William chinò il capo ad indicare accettazione, poi prese posto a capotavola. I due ospiti si sedettero a loro volta, mentre Mary deponeva il vassoio e cominciava a versare da bere; non appena ebbe finito, la giovane fece una riverenza ed uscì.

Il padrone di casa afferrò una coppa ed attese che gli altri facessero altrettanto.

“Mi hanno riferito che siete stato nominato sceriffo”, disse, sollevando il bicchiere in direzione di Guy, “Congratulazioni.”

Il suo tono era neutro e quindi Guy non ebbe modo di determinare se stesse parlando per pura cortesia formale o se lo intendesse sul serio. La prima, decise: dopotutto, non avevano avuto nessun tipo di rapporto fin da quando lui e la sorella erano stati costretti ad andarsene da Gisborne e poi, quando quattro anni prima lui era tornato, al servizio di Vaisey, non avevano mai avuto occasione d’incontrarsi.

“Grazie”, rispose con uguale formalità, sollevando il proprio bicchiere per rispondere al brindisi, “ma è una carica temporanea. Sarà re Riccardo a confermarla o a darla a qualcun altro, dopo il suo ritorno.”

William annuì, poi bevve, imitato dagli altri.

“Eccellente”, dichiarò Guy, assaporando il gusto secco e leggermente asprigno della bevanda, poi si rivolse a Drastan, “Non troverai un sidro migliore di quelli prodotti a Chetwood in tutta l’Inghilterra, amico mio.”

Drastan fece schioccare le labbra in un gesto di apprezzamento.

“Decisamente eccellente, hai ragione. Di che tipo di mele si tratta, sir William?”

“Un misto di tre varietà, per ottenere il giusto equilibrio tra dolcezza e acidità”, rispose l’interpellato, poi lanciò un’occhiata indagatrice a Guy, “Perdonate la franchezza, sir Guy, ma ho difficoltà a credere che siate qui solo per parlare del mio sidro.”

“In realtà, la nostra è solo una visita di cortesia”, gli assicurò lo sceriffo, “Drastan e io stiamo facendo il giro di tutti i nobili della contea per presentarci. Certo, con l’occasione possiamo anche parlare di eventuali problemi coi briganti che infestano Sherwood, come Robin Hood…”

Violet si morse la lingua per non insorgere in difesa del suo amico d’infanzia: Robin di Locksley non era un _brigante_ , era stato bandito e dichiarato fuorilegge per aver sfidato il vecchio sceriffo, ma rimaneva pur sempre il conte di Huntingdon.

“Abbiamo i nostri armigeri, per difenderci”, intervenne Rebelle, “ma non siamo mai stati infastiditi da Robin Hood, forse perché noi trattiamo bene i nostri villici, a differenza di certuni”, rifiutando di farsi intimidire dall’occhiata torva di Guy, proseguì imperterrita, “Avrete certamente notato che Hood e i suoi rubano ai ricchi che trattano male i loro sottoposti e donano cibo e denaro a chi è stato depredato di tutto o non ha abbastanza da mangiare.”

“Questo non giustifica le sue rapine ai danni di esattori reali o mercanti!” ribatté aspramente Guy.

“Certo che no”, intervenne Violet con prontezza: quello era terreno pericoloso ed era meglio porre termine subito alla discussione, “Isabelle intendeva solo sottolineare il fatto che siamo in grado di difenderci da soli. Che Hood non ci abbia mai infastiditi forse è solo un caso. Naturalmente, se avessimo bisogno di assistenza, vi avviseremo subito, sir Guy”, concluse in tono saggio; sotto al tavolo, toccò la gamba di Rebelle con la punta del piede, in maniera da farle capire di non insistere. Più impulsiva di lei, la cugina rischiava di metterli nei guai, difendendo apertamente l’operato di Robin.

Rebelle comprese l’indicazione e non aggiunse altro, limitandosi ad incrociare le braccia con aria di sfida.

Richiamato dalla voce di Violet, Guy si girò verso di lei ed annuì.

“Ci conto”, disse, “La sicurezza delle strade di Nottingham è una delle mie priorità, così come l’equa raccolta delle tasse. A questo proposito, vi informo subito che non intendo aumentare i tributi, ma ridistribuirli in maniera diversa. Chi ha di più, pagherà di più, viceversa chi ha di meno, pagherà di meno, e a chi è in difficoltà verrà data la possibilità di prorogare il pagamento o di pagare poco per volta; ma _nessuno_ eluderà il pagamento, sia chiaro”, concluse in tono deciso.

Rebelle notò in quel momento lo sguardo di Drastan fisso su di lei; rendendosi conto che le braccia incrociate stavano spingendo il suo seno in alto, facendone sbocciare le rotondità contro la stoffa della tunica che indossava, le sciolse di colpo, le orecchie in fiamme per l’indignazione: che sfrontatezza, fissarla in quel modo!

Ma era davvero indignazione, quel che stava provando? O non era piuttosto eccitazione? Le piaceva, che Drastan la guardasse a quel modo? Come se volesse divorarla… ma non in senso letterale. Un caldo brivido la percorse: rammentava le confidenze delle servette riguardo a come i loro amanti le baciassero e le accarezzassero, e se finora non aveva mai voluto sperimentare di persona baci e carezze troppo intimi, era perché aspettava di incontrare un uomo che la ispirasse a tanto… Possibile che Drastan la attraesse? Beh, era certamente di bell’aspetto, ma per il resto, lo trovava insopportabile; anche se, a dire il vero, poco prima aveva lasciato intravedere qualcosa di molto diverso di sé, parlando del suo desiderio di accasarsi… ma poi lo aveva prontamente messo da parte e sminuito. Si sentiva confusa, ed era una sensazione che detestava.

La sua occhiata di fuoco fece distogliere lo sguardo a Drastan, non perché fosse imbarazzato per esser stato sorpreso a fissare le sue curve – non si imbarazzava mai, lui, caso mai era _lui_ che faceva imbarazzare le donzelle – ma perché voleva evitare una possibile reazione feroce da parte di Rebelle, capacissima di cavargli gli occhi, ne era sicuro. Cielo, come gli sarebbe piaciuto domare quella puledra selvaggia… ma nel momento stesso in cui formulò il pensiero, gli sorse il sospetto che forse, invece, sarebbe stata _lei_ a domare _lui_. L’idea lo gelò, e allo stesso tempo lo eccitò. Confuso, e totalmente inconsapevole che a Rebelle non stava andando diversamente, si distolse del tutto da lei e si girò verso Guy e William, che stavano parlando.

“Se la gente viene messa in condizione di pagare, lo fa”, stava dicendo l’anziano cavaliere di Chetwood, “A malincuore, certo – nessuno paga volentieri le tasse – ma paga. Mentre, se gli si distrugge l’attività e li si riduce sul lastrico, nessuno ne ricava niente, né l’esattore, né la Corona.”

Era un rimprovero, neanche tanto velato, per la dissennata politica condotta da Vaisey negli anni da quando re Riccardo era partito per la crociata; Guy si era ritrovato in più di un’occasione a dover eseguire l’ordine di abbattere un mulino piuttosto che di incendiare il laboratorio di un vasaio, perché i proprietari non riuscivano a pagare gli esosissimi tributi imposti dal barone, e quindi capì perfettamente.

“Concordo”, rispose, accigliato, “ma chi chiederà proroghe dovrà dimostrare la volontà di pagare, rispettando le rate, oppure verrà punito.”

“Però, se imprigionate qualcuno, quel qualcuno non sarà comunque in grado di pagare”, osservò Violet, sollevando un sopracciglio.

“Infatti non verrà punito con l’imprigionamento, ma verserà metà di tutti i suoi guadagni fino a saldare il debito. Come incentivo, riceverà una dose di frustate sulla pubblica piazza. Credo che basterà.”

Duro, pensò Violet, ma ben lungi dalla ferocia di Vaisey. Forse, dopotutto, _c’era_ una speranza di ritrovare in lui il Guy che aveva conosciuto da bambina, il ragazzo serio e solitario, cupo forse, ma di certo non crudele. I suoi atteggiamenti spietati mentre si trovava al servizio del barone apparivano, ora più che mai, il risultato dell’obbligo all’obbedienza di un vassallo verso il proprio padrone e non una scelta; di certo, non aveva mai sentito che aveva goduto nell’infliggere dolore come faceva, invece, il vecchio sceriffo.

“Quindi, secondo la vostra idea, chi è più ricco pagherà una percentuale maggiore di chi è più povero?” indagò William; al cenno d’assenso di Guy, proseguì, “E come farete a determinare la ricchezza di ciascuno?”

“Ho incaricato Morton, il gabelliere, di fare un censimento di tutte le proprietà. Aspettatevi quindi una sua visita nelle prossime settimane, accompagnato da Drastan e, eventualmente, anche da me.”

Ovviamente, il barone di Nottingham aveva un elenco dei possedimenti di ciascun nobile, così come degli averi di contadini, artigiani e commercianti; il censimento serviva solo per controllare che i registri fossero aggiornati: qualche terreno o edificio poteva essere stato venduto o acquistato troppo di recente per essere già registrato.

“Ci avete pensato bene, mi pare”, commentò William.

“Abbastanza, anche con l’aiuto di Drastan”, ammise Guy, facendo un cenno con la testa verso l’amico e braccio destro, “Ho trovato molto buonsenso, nei suoi suggerimenti.”

Rebelle fece per sbuffare, incredula, ma si trattenne per non essere giudicata scortese con un ospite. Drastan, dotato di buonsenso? Stentava a crederci… D’altro canto, però, Guy non era certamente facile alla lode, per cui doveva pensarlo davvero.

“Il buonsenso è una merce rara, di questi tempi”, commentò Violet, anche lei colpita dalla dichiarazione di Guy.

Il nuovo sceriffo annuì per confermare d’essere d’accordo, poi svuotò la coppa di sidro e si alzò.

“Vi ringraziamo per l’ospitalità”, disse, “Mi auguro di vedervi presto a Nottingham, magari in occasione della sagra di Pasqua, tra due settimane.”

“Ci saranno vari tornei e giostre”, disse Drastan, “Potremmo misurarci in duello con la spada, lady Isabelle. Oppure, se preferite, con gli scacchi.”

Rebelle fece spallucce:

“Non ho la pazienza necessaria a giocare a scacchi, preferisco la spada e la corsa a cavallo”, gli lanciò un’occhiata di sfida, “Sono tre anni di fila che vinco entrambe le gare.”

“Allora sarà un onore affrontarvi in singolar tenzone”, dichiarò il cavaliere biondo, accennando ad un inchino.

“E voi, lady Violet?” domandò Guy, guardandola, “Vi cimenterete nel tiro con l’arco?”

“Sì: l’anno scorso mi sono divertita molto e quindi quest’anno voglio ripetere.”

“È troppo modesta per dirvi che l’anno scorso si è piazzata quarta su cinquantadue partecipanti”, intervenne Rebelle, sempre fiera della cugina, “ma a parer mio, quest’anno vincerà lei.”

“Sempre che non intervenga Robin Hood sotto mentite spoglie”, commentò Guy acidamente, ricordando come, un anno e mezzo prima, il fuorilegge avesse ingannato tutti in un torneo organizzato da Vaisey nel tentativo di catturarlo.

“Potrebbe battere anche lui”, dichiarò Rebelle, con sicurezza.

“Vedremo”, disse Violet, alzandosi e troncando la discussione, che poteva virare nuovamente su un terreno pericoloso; si diresse verso la porta per precedere gli ospiti all’uscita, “Grazie per la visita, sir Guy e sir Drastan”, continuò, “Se gradite il nostro sidro, lo vendiamo in botticelle da uno, cinque e dieci galloni.”

“Ne manderò senz’altro a prendere”, le assicurò Guy; rivolse un inchino di congedo a William, poi si avviò alla porta. Drastan si inchinò a sua volta a William, poi lanciò un’occhiata a Rebelle che, però, non si mosse e rimase seduta, ignorandolo. Un po’ indispettito, il giovane seguì Guy e Violet; dopo aver preso congedo da quest’ultima, i due amici uscirono, dirigendosi verso i cavalli. Salirono in arcione e si allontanarono al trotto in direzione di Nottingham.

Drastan non riusciva a smettere di pensare a Rebelle; si sentiva ancora contrariato per come lei lo aveva vistosamente ignorato quando si era congedato.

“Quel piccolo demonio!” sbottò infine. Guy gli lanciò un’occhiata sorpresa:

“Di chi stai parlando?”

“Ma di Rebelle… lady Isabelle”, si corresse il biondo, “Non mi ha degnato di uno sguardo, quando sono uscito!”

“Non sei molto abituato a essere ignorato, eh?” lo canzonò Guy, sogghignando, “Mi sa che stavolta hai trovato pane per i tuoi denti, vecchio mio…”

In un altro momento, Drastan avrebbe fatto il fanfarone dichiarando che non c’era donzella che potesse resistergli, ma il sentirsi respinto da Rebelle aveva fatto affiorare un altro lato di lui, quello che nascondeva sotto la propria apparenza scanzonata e che, per un attimo, era emerso quando aveva parlato della sua aspirazione a formare una famiglia.

“Mai incontrata una donna così”, dichiarò, “Bellissima ma indifferente al proprio aspetto tanto da infagottarsi in abiti maschili, chiaramente di buone maniere ma dall’atteggiamento rude, preferisce cimentarsi a duello invece che a scacchi, e sembra disinteressata agli uomini!”

Guy si era distratto alla prima parte della frase, pensando che non avrebbe definito _bellissima_ Rebelle, non quanto Violet... Corrugò la fronte: quando mai aveva descritto come _bellissima_ una donna che non fosse Marian?

Drastan si accorse della disattenzione di Guy.

“Ehi, vecchio mio, mi stai ascoltando?” lo richiamò; vedendolo tornare di colpo al presente, sogghignò a sua volta, “Non è che per caso stavi pensando a Violet?” lo provocò.

Colto in flagrante, Guy reagì con insofferenza:

“E se anche fosse?!”

Per tutta risposta, Drastan rise:

“Se così fosse, ti darei qualche buon suggerimento per aiutarti a infilarti sotto le sue gonne.”

“Ti ho già detto di non parlare così di lady Violet!” ringhiò Guy, “Credi che io non sia capace di farlo da solo?” brontolò poi, piccato, “Ho avuto la mia quota di donne, sai? Magari la lista non è lunga come la tua, ma di certo non ho fatto voto di castità!”

“Non metto in dubbio nessuna delle tue affermazioni”, lo rabbonì l’amico, “In effetti, il mio unico consiglio è di essere meno musone, quindi di sorridere di più e di essere più affabile. Le donne amano chi sa farle ridere, non chi le fa piangere o le spaventa.”

Guy sentì un colpo al cuore. Era quello, il motivo per cui non era mai riuscito a conquistare Marian, neppure quando Robin era lontano in Terrasanta: invece di guadagnarsi la sua fiducia, la sua amicizia, il suo affetto, aveva cercato di imporsi a lei, di obbligarla a sposarlo, col ricatto e perfino con la forza. Non avrebbe trattato così anche Violet, giurò a se stesso; poi corrugò la fronte: come poteva anche solo prendere in considerazione un’altra donna, dopo Marian? Si vergognò di se stesso, ancor più di prima: aveva proprio ragione sua madre, lui non aveva mai veramente amato Marian, l’aveva solo usata, aggrappandosi all’idea che lei avrebbe potuto rappresentare la sua salvezza, quando invece la salvezza poteva venire soltanto da lui stesso, dalle proprie azioni. Avrebbe dovuto avere il coraggio di liberarsi dal giogo che si era autoimposto mettendosi al servizio di Vaisey e cercare un altro modo per riacquistare terre e onore, come stava facendo Drastan, ad esempio. Sospirò: in fondo, era quello che stava tentando di fare adesso, come nuovo sceriffo di Nottingham: comportarsi con giustizia e onore, nella speranza che i suoi peccati venissero perdonati e che un servizio ineccepibile potesse guadagnargli almeno una piccola proprietà dove ritirarsi, quando fosse stato vecchio. Ammesso e non concesso che fosse riuscito ad arrivare ad un’età tanto avanzata da richiedere di ritirarsi, cosa che non era affatto scontata.

Drastan lo udì sospirare ed equivocò:

“Stai pensando ai begli occhi di Violet?”

“No!”

“Vuoi dire che non ha begli occhi?”

“Certo che ha begli occhi! Insomma, la pianti? Non stavo pensando a lei!”

“Va bene, va bene, non ti alterare! Non ci sarebbe proprio niente di male, se pensassi a lei, che diamine…”

Guy strinse le labbra in una linea sottile: non era giusto che trattasse male Drastan, dopotutto lui non sapeva dell’imperdonabile gesto che aveva compiuto.

“Scusami”, borbottò, “Ho… dei motivi per cui sono molto riluttante a farmi coinvolgere da una donna. Ti prego di non insistere.”

Drastan rimase in silenzio per qualche istante, ponderando le parole dell’amico. Si erano conosciuti che erano poco più di ragazzi; avevano prestato servizio assieme per tre anni come scudieri del barone di Cumbria, prima di essere nominati cavalieri. Nel tempo trascorso insieme, i due avevano legato fortemente, diventando veri e propri fratelli in armi e salvandosi la vita reciprocamente diverse volte. Poi Guy si era congedato dal servizio, in cerca di maggior fortuna presso altri nobiluomini, finché non si era impegnato a seguire Vaisey col preciso intento di riavere Gisborne e ricostituire la proprietà. Non aveva avuto successo, ma forse non era così lontano dal riuscirci, adesso che gli era stata affidata la carica temporanea di sceriffo di Nottingham. Drastan lo sperava sinceramente per lui; riconosceva che questo potesse favorire anche lui e il suo desiderio di avere a sua volta una piccola tenuta, ma questo non gli impediva di volere il meglio per il suo amico. Non comprendeva però la riluttanza di Guy a legarsi a una donna; dopotutto, se avesse riavuto la sua Gisborne, avrebbe dovuto pensare ad un erede…

“Non capisco il tuo atteggiamento”, disse a bassa voce, “Violet è molto bella, ricca, ed è libera: i tuoi motivi devono essere davvero gravi, perché tu ti impedisca di corteggiarla.”

“Lo sono, credimi”, affermò Guy in un tono talmente amaro che Drastan sentì una stretta al cuore.

“Perché allora hai detto di sperare di vederla alla fiera di Pasqua?” domandò in tono perplesso, sinceramente confuso. Guy scosse la testa:

“Pura cortesia, e comunque non mi stavo rivolgendo a lei sola, bensì anche a sir William e a lady Isabelle.”

Sentir nominare Rebelle fece tornare a lei i pensieri del cavaliere biondo.

“Beh, spero di aver l’occasione di duellare con Isabelle”, dichiarò, “magari mi riesce di conquistare il suo rispetto e la sua ammirazione, battendola.”

Guy gli rivolse un sorrisetto storto:

“E se fosse lei a battere te?”

“Potrebbe succedere solo tra le lenzuola, se si dimostrasse troppo insaziabile”, sogghignò Drastan.

Guy scoppiò a ridere:

“Non ti smentisci proprio mai, eh?”

“Non sia mai detto!” confermò Drastan, ridendo anche lui.

Ritrovato il buonumore, i due amici diedero di tallone ai cavalli e galopparono in direzione di Nottingham.

OOO

“Mi sembra un inizio abbastanza incoraggiante”, commentò William, quando Violet tornò nel salone dopo aver accompagnato Guy e Drastan.

“Sembra anche a me”, fu d’accordo la giovane donna, tornando a sedersi, “Che non intenda aumentare le tasse e concedere un pagamento a rate o proroghe è segno di lungimiranza.”

“Anche che voglia _incentivare_ il pagamento con la fustigazione sulla pubblica piazza?” intervenne Rebelle in tono scettico.

“Vaisey ha fatto di peggio”, le rammentò pacatamente William, “come tagliare lingue, mozzare mani e bruciare botteghe.”

La fanciulla arricciò le labbra in una smorfia, poi scrollò le spalle:

“Hai ragione, zio. In confronto, la fustigazione è un _incentivo_ alquanto blando.”

L’anziano nobiluomo si alzò.

“Torno a fare l’inventario delle provviste con Simon”, annunciò, “A più tardi, figliole.”

Non appena furono sole, Rebelle si rivolse a Violet.

“Ma hai visto che sfrontato quel Drastan, anche oggi?!” esplose, “Spero proprio che mi sfidi a duello, alla fiera di Pasqua: gliele suonerò molto volentieri!”

Come alcuni giorni prima, la sua enfasi rese Violet alquanto perplessa.

“A me non è sembrato maleducato, stavolta”, osservò, mentre un sospetto si faceva strada in lei, “Dimmi, lo trovi antipatico al punto da volerlo umiliare?”

“Umiliare?” ripeté Rebelle, aggrottando la fronte; esitò un momento, poi rispose, “Non sarebbe umiliante, se ci confrontassimo in maniera leale e corretta secondo le regole del duello cavalleresco e lui perdesse.”

“E se perdessi tu?”

“Non succederà.”

“Non fare l’arrogante, adesso: non ti si confà. Non hai idea del suo livello di abilità. La possibilità che tu perda _esiste_ , che ti piaccia o meno.”

Rebelle fece per protestare con veemenza, ma si fermò, riconoscendo che la cugina aveva ragione: c’era _sempre_ la possibilità di perdere, quando ci si confrontava, fosse a livello verbale o fisico.

“Beh, comunque sia, non intendo _umiliarlo_ ”, dichiarò, “Però se posso dargli una lezione, non mi dispiacerà, lo ammetto.”

Violet si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia ed incrociò le braccia con un sorrisetto.

“Non è che, più che antipatico, lo trovi così attraente da confonderti? E magari, invece che batterti con lui, preferiresti baciarlo?”

“Che cosa? Assolutamente _no_!” Rebelle negò con foga; vide Violet sollevare un sopracciglio, “Stai scherzando, Drastan non mi piace per niente!” reiterò.

“L’hai detto tu, l’altro giorno, che ha un bel faccino”, le rammentò la cugina più grande.

“E ha pure un gran bel didietro”, sfuggì a Rebelle, “Ehm…”

Violet scoppiò a ridere.

“Andiamo, Rebelle, Drastan è obiettivamente un gran bell’uomo, non c’è proprio niente di male ad ammetterlo. Anche Guy…”

Si interruppe di colpo, chiudendo di scatto la bocca. Rebelle la guardò, sollevando un sopracciglio a imitazione di quel che aveva fatto Violet prima.

“Oh, guarda guarda… la mia sdegnosa cugina che detesta gli uomini ammette che ce n’è uno che trova attraente?”

“Non sono sdegnosa!” s’inalberò Violet.

“Vero”, concesse Rebelle, “ma guardi tutti gli uomini dall’alto in basso.”

“Ma se sono tutti più alti di me!” protestò l’altra, riferendosi alla propria statura alquanto minuta, uguale alla madre.

“Non intendevo in quel senso e lo sai”, ribatté Rebelle vivacemente, piantando le mani sui fianchi. Violet tacque per un lungo momento, squadrando la cugina con sguardo fosco.

“Lo so”, ammise infine sottovoce.

“Perché detesti gli uomini?” indagò Rebelle; una smorfia attraversò brevemente il bel volto di Violet e la fanciulla si rese conto di una cosa che non aveva mai realizzato finora, “Non li detesti… ne hai paura.”

“No”, protestò Violet.

“Sì, invece. Ora mi spiego perché non parli mai di com’era a letto tuo marito, e perché non vuoi saperne di sposarti di nuovo. Che ti ha fatto? Era violento?”

Violet sospirò: Rebelle aveva capito tutto, era inutile continuare a negare; inoltre, non voleva mentire alla cugina più giovane.

“Non proprio”, disse a bassa voce, “Era indifferente. Mi prendeva ogni volta che ne aveva voglia, montandomi come un cavallo monta una giumenta, senza tenerezza e senza badare se per me era piacevole o doloroso. Mi ha picchiato solo una volta, quando ho cercato di rifiutarmi perché mi faceva male. Ha detto che era mio preciso dovere aprire le gambe e farmi mettere incinta. Che mi aveva sposata solo per quello e che se gli avessi dato un figlio, mi avrebbe poi lasciata in pace. Così, non mi sono più ribellata”, fece un suono colmo di amarezza, “Quando ha visto che non rimanevo incinta, ha cominciato a darsi da fare anche con altre donne. Se non altro, stava lontano dal mio letto anche per settimane.”

Rebelle era senza parole. Aveva intuito che qualcosa non andava, ma non aveva creduto che fosse stato tanto brutto.

“Quindi non è mai stato piacevole, per te?” chiese conferma, anche lei sottovoce.

“Mai. Col tempo il dolore è diminuito, ma è sempre stato fastidioso. Bruciava.”

“Perché non ti preparava adeguatamente”, commentò Rebelle. Violet la sbirciò:

“Che ne sa, una fanciulla illibata come te?”

“Chiacchiere di servette… e di soldati. So cosa succede tra un uomo e una donna, l’ho perfino visto, una volta che sono incappata in Mary e suo marito che se la spassavano nel fienile.”

“Oh cielo… e non ti sei sentita in imbarazzo?”

“Un poco, ma solo per averli involontariamente spiati nella loro intimità coniugale. Che c’è da imbarazzarsi? Non è una cosa normale e naturale? Mica c’è da vergognarsi di mangiare o dormire, no?” concluse Rebelle scrollando le spalle.

Violet scosse la testa:

“Sì, è vero, ma quando coinvolge emozioni e sentimenti, diventa un tantino più complicato di _semplicemente normale e naturale_. C’entra anche il rispetto reciproco.”

“Per questo parli sempre di rispetto”, comprese Rebelle, “Quindi, un uomo per conquistarti deve anzitutto portati rispetto.”

“Sì, ma non il rispetto formale che gli uomini solitamente riservano alle donne, voglio rispetto vero, rispetto per la mia persona, i miei sentimenti, i miei desideri, le mie opinioni, le mie aspirazioni, la mia intelligenza. Dubito che esista un uomo così”, concluse, “e quindi preferisco non risposarmi. Rimarrò sotto la protezione di mio padre e di Jeffrey finché campo.”

“Non è necessario che ti risposi, per trovare il piacere tra le braccia di un uomo”, osservò Rebelle, “Neanche la regina Eleonora si è risposata, dopo la morte del buon re Enrico, ma non si è negata altri amanti, dopo essere rimasta vedova.”

“Non sono la regina, ma, soprattutto, non m’interessa. Non voglio giacere _mai più_ con un uomo, punto e basta”, dichiarò Violet con fermezza.


	6. Capitolo VI

Capitolo VI

Nottingham, 10 aprile 1194, mattina

Violet entrò in chiesa, abbigliata con il suo miglior abito: un vestito di velluto rosso scuro con maniche bianche, così com’era bianco il mantello che l’accompagnava, entrambi decorati con elaborate passamanerie dorate. Sotto indossava stivali alti fino al ginocchio, perché dopo la messa avrebbe partecipato al torneo di tiro con l’arco e intendeva sollevare la gonna sul davanti, infilandola nella cintura, per non esserne impacciata. Dava il braccio al padre William, che avanzava con passo un po’ incerto, ma sorridendo a tutti i conoscenti che lo salutavano.

Dietro di loro, come sempre fungendo da scorta, marciava Rebelle, elegantissima in una tunica di velluto blu scuro con ricami bianchi, pantaloni abbinati e stivali marroni, nonché mantello color castagna. Erano venuti in carrozza per la comodità di William, ma avevano portato anche i cavalli, di modo che l’anziano cavaliere potesse rientrare a Chetwood a suo piacimento, mentre le due cugine si sarebbero fermate per le gare e per i balli nella piazza principale.

Come consuetudine, le donne sedettero da un lato della navata, mentre William raggiunse gli uomini sull’altro, sedendosi accanto a sir George di Humberton, sua vecchia conoscenza. Violet salutò lady Christine e sua sorella Aline, figlie di sir Robert di Crandon, e si accomodò con Rebelle sulla dura panca di legno. Guardandosi attorno con pigra curiosità, individuò quasi subito Guy di Gisborne e Drastan di Greenmere che, ancora in piedi circondati da numerose persone, torreggiavano su tutti con la loro eccezionale statura. Seguendo la direzione del suo sguardo, anche Rebelle li vide.

“Ah, ecco lo sceriffo e il suo vice”, borbottò. Quasi l’avesse sentita, Drastan si girò a osservare la folla, e Rebelle si affrettò a distogliere lo sguardo; ma il mantello di Violet spiccava in mezzo a tutti e il cavaliere biondo le individuò senza difficoltà. Disse qualcosa a Guy, poi si mosse verso di loro; ma il prete scelse quel momento per entrare, così Guy lo afferrò per la manica, indicandogli di prendere posto nel banco che spettava al barone di Nottingham ma che, in sua mancanza, avrebbero occupato loro. Dopo aver lanciato un’altra occhiata a Rebelle, che lo ignorò ostentatamente, Drastan obbedì.

Finita la lunga messa pasquale, secondo il protocollo tutti avrebbero dovuto attendere che il barone uscisse per primo con il proprio seguito, ma non essendoci alcun barone, ci fu un momento d’incertezza, a cui Guy e Drastan posero termine avviandosi verso l’uscita e percorrendo la navata con cenni di saluto ai nobili presenti.

Violet e Rebelle si alzarono ed attesero che William le raggiungesse, ma arrivarono prima lo sceriffo e il suo vice; nessuno dei due si fermò – Guy aveva deciso così, per non manifestare favoritismi che potevano ingenerare invidie e gare per accaparrarsi la sua benevolenza, come era accaduto con Vaisey – ma Drastan rivolse a Rebelle un sorriso a trentadue denti, a cui la fanciulla rispose con uno sguardo gelido, mentre il cavaliere nerovestito fece un cortese cenno col capo a Violet, ottenendo in cambio lo stesso cenno.

Pochi istanti dopo, William raggiunse figlia e nipote ed insieme uscirono nello stesso ordine in cui erano entrati.

Sul sagrato, incontrarono Guy e Drastan.

“È un piacere rivedervi, lady Violet, lady Isabelle e sir William”, disse lo sceriffo, rivolgendo loro un lieve inchino, imitato dal suo vice.

“Piacere nostro, sir Guy, sir Drastan”, ricambiò William, salutandoli con un cenno della testa, “Prenderete parte anche voi a qualche gara?”

“Io al torneo di spada e alla corsa dei cavalli”, rispose subito Drastan, lanciando un’occhiata intenzionale a Rebelle, “Pronta per queste sfide, lady Isabelle?”

“Certo!” rispose lei baldanzosamente, “E intendo vincerle!”

“Anch’io”, sogghignò il cavaliere biondo.

“Sarà interessante assistere alle vostre sfide, allora”, commentò Guy; la sua voce conteneva una pari quantità di ironia e di divertimento, “E voi, lady Violet, vi misurerete con l’arco?”

“Esatto”, confermò lei, annuendo, “Voi, invece?”

“Come sceriffo è consigliabile che mi astenga. Inoltre, non ho mai amato le gare, di nessun genere: preferisco fare sul serio.”

“Capisco”, commentò la giovane donna; in effetti, non rammentava di averlo mai visto gareggiare, pur essendo un eccellente cavallerizzo e un ottimo spadaccino; ad ogni modo, per la dignità della sua carica – ma anche per evitare che qualcuno potesse sentirsi intimidito da essa, oppure provasse a farlo vincere per ingraziarsi i suoi favori – era meglio che non partecipasse, “Assisterete alla mia gara?”, s’informò.

“Naturalmente, così come a tutte le altre. Consegnerò io i premi, alla fine, _in absentia_ di qualcuno che possa rivendicare il titolo di barone di Nottingham.”

Violet non disse nulla, ma scambiò un rapido sguardo col padre: era evidente che Guy non conosceva il legame di parentela tra loro e il defunto sceriffo. Tecnicamente, William avrebbe potuto farsi avanti e reclamare il titolo, ma preferiva aspettare il rientro di Jeffrey, che avrebbe potuto assumerlo al posto suo quando lui avesse fatto formale rinuncia.

Guy si voltò verso l’anziano cavaliere:

“Sir William, vi farebbe piacere accomodarvi nel mio palco, per assistere alle gare?”

L’interpellato non dissimulò la propria sorpresa:

“Vi ringrazio, sir Guy, la vostra offerta è molto cortese, ma non vorrei disturbare…”

“Una sedia in più non è un disturbo”, gli assicurò Guy, “Raggiungetemi quando volete. Il mio paggio vi farà passare.”

Accennando a un inchino, lui e Drastan presero congedo. Allontanandosi, il cavaliere biondo commentò divertito:

“Bella strategia, Guy: ingraziarsi il padre per arrivare alla figlia.”

Guy sbuffò:

“È solo cortesia verso un anziano cavaliere che si è distinto al servizio di re Enrico. Un tempo, sir William era un valente guerriero.”

“Sì, certo, lo fai per pura gentilezza, non perché vuoi renderti gradito alla bella Violet, nella speranza di infilarti sotto le sue gonne…”

Guy lo fulminò con un’occhiataccia:

“Piantala! Non intendo tollerare la tua mancanza di rispetto per Violet!”

Drastan sollevò le mani in un gesto di resa:

“Va bene, va bene… ma vorrei farti notare che questo tuo partire lancia in resta in difesa dell’onore della donzella non fa che acuire i miei sospetti. Su, ammettilo, amico mio: lei ti piace…”

“Ma certo che mi piace!” ringhiò Guy, “È molto bella, intelligente, fiera…” _e da bambina era gentile con me_ , “Perché non dovrebbe piacermi…?”

Drastan ebbe l’impressione che ci fosse una lieve inflessione di tristezza, nascosta sotto il tono aggressivo di Guy; no, non tristezza… disperazione. Perché mai Guy doveva sentirsi disperato? Non aveva neppure ancora cominciato a corteggiare Violet, quindi non poteva essere che si disperasse per essere stato respinto. Preferì però non indagare, altrimenti rischiava di mettere di malumore l’amico, già di suo poco propenso all’allegria. Un sorriso gli sfiorò le labbra mentre considerava quanto diversi erano, nell’aspetto e nel carattere. Nessuno avrebbe scommesso un soldo bucato sulla loro amicizia, invece aveva resistito negli anni e si era rinnovata non appena si erano rincontrati, poco più di un mese prima, al rientro di Guy da una non ben definita missione in Terrasanta al servizio del barone di Nottingham.

Cambiò quindi soggetto:

“Voglio fare una scommessa personale con lady Isabelle”, annunciò, “Se vinco, dovrà darmi un bacio.”

“E tu cosa le offri, in cambio, nel caso vincesse lei?” domandò Guy, scettico, “Dovrà essere qualcosa di allettante, altrimenti ti riderà in faccia e non accetterà la scommessa.”

“Le offrirò la mia spada.”

“Quale? Quella che hai tra le gambe?” domandò Guy, sarcastico.

“Beh, amerei molto riporla nel suo _caldo fodero_ ”, sghignazzò Drastan, “ma se le facessi una proposta del genere, rischierei di ritrovarmi evirato. No, le offrirò la daga che mi ha regalato mia madre, piccola e maneggevole, molto adatta a una donna.”

“Sei pazzo!” trasecolò Guy, fissandolo, “Quell’arma in acciaio damasco vale una fortuna!”

“Non più di certi gioielli per cui altre dame, senza pensarci due volte, mi concederebbero le loro grazie, altro che un bacio soltanto”, ribatté Drastan, facendo spallucce, “Quella daga è perfetta, per Isabelle.”

Guy tacque per un lungo momento, mentre si avvicinavano al palco da cui avrebbero assistito alle gare in programma.

“Qualcosa mi dice che perderai apposta”, borbottò. Drastan corrugò la fronte.

“Sì, ci ho pensato”, ammise, “ma meglio di no: se Isabelle se ne accorgesse, perderei qualsiasi possibilità di conquistare il suo rispetto.”

L’amico lo guardò sorpreso:

“Da quando in qua t’interessa conquistare il rispetto di una donna e non solo le sue grazie?”

Di nuovo, Drastan fece spallucce.

“Isabelle è diversa”, spiegò, “Si concederebbe soltanto a un uomo che ammira, e potrebbe ammirare un uomo soltanto se lo rispetta.”

“Come fai a dirlo? Non la conosci.”

“È strano, infatti, e non so spiegarlo, ma mi sembra di conoscerla da sempre”, dichiarò Drastan a bassa voce.

Entrambi rimasero in silenzio finché non raggiunsero il palco; Guy istruì il paggio affinché portasse un’altra sedia per sir William, poi presero posto.

Nel frattempo, Violet, William e Rebelle avevano raggiunto la carrozza, custodita da un servitore di nome John; qui, Violet si liberò dell’elegante mantello bianco e slegò le maniche dell’abito, poi Rebelle l’aiutò a indossarne un paio di tela marrone (*). Messi i lunghi guanti di pelle, Violet s’infilò l’orlo della gonna nella cintura, scoprendo gli stivali fino al ginocchio, e si avvolse in una cappa di semplice lana verde scuro, poi si appese in spalla la faretra con le frecce e prese l’arco, ancora da incordare.

“Pronta”, annunciò. Assieme, i tre si rimisero in cammino; una volta raggiunto lo spiazzo dove si sarebbe tenuto il torneo di tiro con l’arco, William si diresse verso il palco, dove Guy e Drastan avevano già preso posto, mentre Rebelle accompagnò Violet dal direttore di gara.

“Sarò felice di suonarle, a quel borioso di un Drastan”, sbuffò Rebelle, ripensando alle spavalde parole del cavaliere biondo.

“Eccetto che non sia lui a suonarle a te”, ridacchiò Violet, “Ha una stazza di tutto rispetto.”

“Ho battuto uomini altrettanto grossi”, le rammentò Rebelle, non senza orgoglio, “Non si aspettano mai che io sia tanto veloce e agile: mi sottovalutano tutti.”

“Farti sottovalutare è la tua strategia”, considerò Violet, divertita, “I tuoi avversari si sentono troppo sicuri di vincere e così commettono delle imprudenze, tu ne approfitti e li batti. Ti prendono sottogamba perfino quando ti conoscono, e Drastan _non_ ti conosce.”

“Approfitto dell’arroganza maschile, che gli fa credere di non poter essere sconfitti da una donna”, commentò Rebelle, “Chi è troppo sicuro di sé, finisce male, diceva sempre il mio primo maestro d’armi.”

“Vale per tutti”, le fece notare Violet, “anche per te: non essere troppo sicura di battere Drastan.”

Rebelle aprì bocca per protestare, poi, riconoscendo che la cugina aveva ragione, la richiuse e si limitò ad annuire.

Violet registrò il proprio nome presso il direttore di gara, che lo trascrisse su un rotolo di pergamena dove sarebbero stati annotati i punti ottenuti con i vari tiri, fino a decretare il vincitore; in palio c’era una freccia d’argento con intarsi d’oro. Tra i gareggianti c’erano altre due donne, le disse il direttore.

Guy la vide arrivare sul terreno di gara, l’elegante abito rosso trasformato in un abbigliamento più pratico da maniche diverse e dalla gonna ficcata nella cintura. Involontariamente, lo sguardo gli scese sulle gambe di lei, scoperte fino al ginocchio anche se infilate in un paio di stivali; sotto l’orlo della gonna si indovinavano le brache che le fasciavano le cosce, e la mente di Guy volò a fantasie audaci quando, per un attimo, immaginò quelle stesse cosce nude, avvolte attorno alla propria vita in un amplesso di fuoco. Scacciò quell’immagine: non poteva rimproverare Drastan di essere poco rispettoso, e poi fare lo stesso lui! D’accordo, accadeva nel privato della propria mente, ma non era ugualmente corretto. E poi, rifiutava di pensare d’aver già dimenticato Marian e il sentimento che aveva provato per lei: forse non era stato vero amore ma, dato quel che le aveva fatto, riteneva di doverle almeno un po’ di devozione tardiva.

In quel momento, arrivò sir William, che il paggio fece accomodare alla sinistra di Guy, dove aveva posizionato la sedia aggiuntiva.

“Grazie nuovamente per l’ospitalità”, disse l’anziano cavaliere, sedendosi, “Ah, ecco Violet!” esclamò, sorridendo con orgoglio paterno mentre guardava verso la figlia, “Sono certo che anche quest’anno si farà onore.”

“Lady Isabelle sembrava sicura che potesse vincere”, commentò Guy, “In tal caso”, accennò alla freccia, che il suo paggio aveva già provveduto a deporre accanto al suo scranno, adagiata su un cuscino di seta rossa, “sarò più che lieto di consegnarle il premio in palio.”

“Credo che abbia buone possibilità”, annuì l’anziano cavaliere, “Si è allenata molto e la sua mira è diventata davvero eccellente.”

Voltandosi, Violet notò il padre seduto accanto a Guy e fece un cenno di saluto nella sua direzione, a cui risposero tutti e tre gli uomini. Rebelle, accanto a lei, annuì verso di loro, tanto per non essere considerata maleducata, e poi si fece da parte, raggiungendo il pubblico per assistere alla gara della cugina. Notandolo, Drastan s’indispettì con se stesso per non aver pensato a pregarla di venire anche lei sul loro palco, quando Guy aveva invitato William di Chetwood; ma ormai era troppo tardi.

Violet prese posizione davanti alla fila di bersagli e, seguendo l’esempio degli altri concorrenti, incordò l’arco usando abilmente il carichino. Poi attese il suo turno per tirare le prime tre frecce, che risultarono due centri perfetti e uno leggermente spostato a sinistra. Passò agevolmente il primo turno, che eliminò metà dei partecipanti, tra cui una delle altre due donne. Superò facilmente anche il secondo turno, stavolta con cinque tiri, che lasciò soltanto dieci arcieri, lei come unica donna.

“Si sta davvero facendo onore”, commentò Guy, “Ha una tecnica impeccabile.”

“Rebelle è un’ottima istruttrice”, dichiarò William, “Voglio dire, sua cugina Isabelle”, aggiunse, rendendosi conto d’averla chiamata col nomignolo famigliare e credendo che non lo conoscessero.

“Perché la chiamate Rebelle?” indagò Drastan, anche se poteva facilmente immaginarlo.

“Perché fin da bambina era insofferente alle regole”, rispose William, tra il divertito e il rassegnato, “Non a tutte, solo a quelle che le impedivano di fare qualcosa perché è una donna. Mio cognato, orgogliosissimo di lei, invece di arrabbiarsi l’ha assecondata, e così è diventata l’abile guerriera che è oggi. Intendiamoci, anch’io sono orgoglioso di lei, ma temo che non riuscirò mai a trovarle un marito… “

“E perché mai? È molto bella, è certamente sana… Forse non ha una dote?”

“Ha Rivendale, la tenuta di suo padre. No, non è per questo, ovviamente: mi riferivo al fatto che non è la donna docile che un uomo in genere si augura come moglie”, sorrise, “Chiunque la pensi così, non sa cosa si perde: mia moglie Adèle era una donna di carattere e spesso ci scontravamo, per questo, ma non mi sono mai annoiato con lei e se non ho mai sentito il bisogno di altre donne, nella mia vita, è certamente per questo. Una donna così ti riempie completamente il cuore e la mente, ma senza rincretinirti.”

“Interessante”, mormorò Drastan, cercando con gli occhi la figura di Rebelle; la trovò subito, perché non si era mossa e sostava ancora in prima fila, esultando ad ogni centro della cugina e lanciandole parole di incoraggiamento. Come sarebbe stato, avere una moglie così? Di certo, come diceva William, non si sarebbe annoiato…

…ma che andava pensando? _Moglie_? Forse tra dieci anni, adesso no di certo, e il fatto che lei fosse un’ereditiera non cambiava le cose, lui voleva ancora divertirsi a saltare da un letto all’altro… e allora perché, da quando l’aveva incontrata, non aveva più guardato un’altra? Per non parlare di portarsela in camera? Neanche Elsa, la bella cameriera che aveva condiviso il suo bagno una volta e che si era dichiarata disponibile per altri incontri, gli aveva più suscitato interesse. Che cosa gli stava succedendo??

La semifinale vide rimanere i quattro arcieri migliori, tra cui Violet. Vennero predisposti quattro bersagli, dove tirare stavolta soltanto due frecce. Passarono in finale Violet e un uomo di Bonchurch, e di nuovo sarebbero state tirate soltanto due frecce.

L’uomo guardò Violet con palese avversione. Notandolo, Violet ricambiò la sua occhiata inarcando le sopracciglia: forse non sopportava l’idea di poter essere battuto da una donna? Beh, se fosse accaduto, avrebbe dovuto farsene una ragione, pensò, scrollando le spalle.

Lui fu il primo a tirare: fece centro perfetto con la prima freccia e la seconda si piantò a meno di mezzo pollice di distanza. Lanciò un’occhiata trionfante a Violet, certo che la vittoria fosse ormai sua.

Sul palco, Guy si piegò in avanti per vedere meglio, il fiato sospeso; William stringeva le mani sui braccioli della sedia. Anche Drastan sentiva la tensione del momento.

Violet si posizionò di fronte al proprio bersaglio. Le sarebbe piaciuto vincere, certo, ma anche arrivare seconda non era male, decise. C’era sempre l’anno seguente. Il pensiero sciolse l’apprensione che provava. Rilassata, tese l’arco, cercando con lo sguardo il centro del bersaglio. C’era una leggera brezza proveniente da destra. Aggiustò il tiro, trattenne il respiro, scoccò.

La freccia si piantò esattamente al centro.

Violet udì lo strillo esultante di Rebelle esplodere un istante prima del grido ammirato della folla. Evitando di guardare il rivale o chiunque altro per non perdere la concentrazione, Violet tornò a tendere l’arco, mirò attentamente, trattenne il fiato e scoccò.

La seconda freccia finì appiccicata alla prima. Per poco non l’aveva sbalzata via, piantandosi al suo posto, un tiro che era la specialità di Robin Hood e che pure a lei era riuscito, qualche volta.

Rebelle fece un salto ed emise un urlo di trionfo, poi corse ad abbracciare la cugina. Sul palco, Guy si era trattenuto a stento dal balzare in piedi, sforzandosi invece di alzarsi in maniera composta e cominciando ad applaudire, imitato da William e da Drastan.

La folla esultava. Il rivale di Violet, stizzito, gettò per terra il proprio arco e se ne andò precipitosamente.

Violet si girò a guardarlo, poi con calma raccolse l’arco buttato via e lo consegnò al direttore di gara, che si era avvicinato per congratularsi.

“Se ritorna a cercarlo, riconsegnaglielo, per favore”, gli disse. L’uomo annuì, prendendo l’arma in custodia: lady Violet di Chetwood era una persona corretta ed amabile, pensò, mentre l’altro concorrente si era comportato in modo veramente villano.

Dopo un secondo abbraccio con la cugina – entusiasta della sua vittoria, di cui aveva anche lei merito per essere stata sua istruttrice – Violet si diresse al palco, dove Guy l’attendeva in piedi, la freccia d’argento tra le mani. Salì i tre gradini e gli rivolse una riverenza, che lui ricambiò con un cenno del capo.

“Congratulazioni, lady Violet”, disse in tono genuinamente ammirato, “Siete stata bravissima. La fiducia di lady Isabelle era ben riposta”, concluse, porgendole il premio.

“Grazie, sir Guy”, rispose lei, prendendo la freccia. Nel farlo, sfiorò le dita dell’uomo e sentì un formicolio salirle lungo la mano. Confusa, abbassò gli occhi sul premio, “Molto bella”, mormorò.

“L’ha fatta Drewmore su mia commissione”, la informò Guy, riferendosi all’unico gioielliere di Nottingham.

“Complimenti…”

“Sono fiero di te, figlia mia!”

La voce del padre la trasse d’impaccio: l’anziano cavaliere si era alzato e adesso era in piedi accanto a loro.

“Grazie, padre”, gli sorrise Violet mentre lui l’abbracciava.

Si avvicinò anche Drastan.

“Bravissima davvero”, dichiarò, piegando la schiena in segno d’omaggio, “Lady Isabelle aveva ragione a dire che avreste vinto.”

“Grazie, sir Drastan” rispose Violet. Ora che li aveva ringraziati tutti e tre, pensò di potersene andare, “Se volete scusarmi…”

“Vado anch’io”, intervenne William, “Comincio a essere piuttosto stanco. Vi ringrazio ancora per la vostra ospitalità, sir Guy. Violet, mi accompagni fino alla carrozza?”

“Certamente, così mi cambio di nuovo e indosso anche le scarpe: poi c’è da ballare!”

Adèle aveva sempre adorato ballare e aveva trasmesso anche quella passione alla figlia, assieme a quella per l’erboristeria. Guy colse la palla al balzo:

“Allora mi auguro di poter danzare con voi, lady Violet. E naturalmente anche con lady Isabelle”, aggiunse, temendo di apparire troppo ovvio; ma Drastan non era così facile da ingannare, come confermò il sorrisetto che gli vide comparire sulle labbra.

“Ci sono prima le altre gare”, gli rammentò Violet, senza sbilanciarsi, “A più tardi, sir Guy, sir Drastan…”

Con un’altra riverenza, scese dal palco da dove era venuta; la folla in attesa l’applaudì e molti le si avvicinarono per congratularsi con lei, e anche le due donne che avevano gareggiato vennero a farle i loro complimenti.

Rebelle raggiunse lo zio, che era a sua volta sceso dal palco. Insieme, attesero che Violet finisse di ricevere gli apprezzamenti degli spettatori, poi tutti e tre si recarono alla carrozza, dove John, il conducente, li aveva pazientemente attesi. Violet tornò ad indossare le maniche e il mantello bianchi, poi cambiò gli stivali con delle scarpe più adatte al ballo, ma tenne le brache, che sarebbe stato disagevole togliere lì all’aperto. Erano comunque molto aderenti e non la impicciavano con la gonna, ora nuovamente lasciata ricadere fino alle caviglie.

“Buon divertimento, figliole”, augurò loro William, “ma fate attenzione, e tornate prima che faccia buio. Senza Robin, le strade sono meno sicure, nonostante le buone intenzioni dichiarate da sir Guy.”

“Ma certo, padre”, lo rassicurò Violet, scoccandogli un bacio sulla guancia, “staremo attente.”

John era già salito in cassetta, così, non appena l’anziano cavaliere montò a bordo, con uno schiocco della frusta fece incamminare la coppia di cavalli che trainava la carrozza. Con un ultimo saluto dal finestrino, William si congedò dalle due donne.

“Andiamo a mangiare un boccone”, propose Rebelle, “poi c’è la corsa a cavallo.”

Tornarono nello spiazzo dove si era tenuto il torneo di tiro con l’arco; in quel momento, stavano disputando la gara di tiro con la fionda; tra i gareggianti c’erano anche diversi ragazzini, che stavano dando del filo da torcere ai più adulti.

Violet e Rebelle passarono accanto al palco dello sceriffo, dirette alle bancarelle che vendevano cibo; notandole, Drastan disse una parola a Guy, che si girò verso di loro e con un cenno le pregò di salire.

Le due donne si scambiarono una rapida occhiata: sarebbe stato scortese rifiutare, per cui raggiunsero gli uomini che, cavallerescamente, si alzarono ad accoglierle.

“Saremmo onorati se pranzaste con noi”, le invitò Guy; si sentiva vagamente imbarazzato: negli ultimi anni, più che chiedere aveva sempre _ordinato_ a una donna di fargli compagnia – anche a Marian, ammetteva con vergogna – e pertanto seguire il suggerimento di Drastan di domandare a Violet e Rebelle di condividere il loro pasto lo metteva alquanto a disagio. Tuttavia, si era scoperto desideroso di passare del tempo con la bella dama di Chetwood e quindi si obbligò a superare il proprio impaccio.

Violet esitò mentre considerava la situazione: le sembrava sconveniente accettare, ma poiché non era sola, essendo scortata da Rebelle, sarebbe stato sgarbato declinare l’invito.

“Grazie, siete molto gentile, sir Guy”, disse quindi in tono sommesso. La sua mancanza di entusiasmo spiacque al cavaliere nerovestito, ma in tutta onestà non poteva darle torto, vista la reputazione che si era fatto negli anni trascorsi al servizio di Vaisey.

“Eddie, un’altra sedia”, ordinò al paggio, portando così a quattro le seggiole sul palco, “poi corri in cucina e avvisa la cuoca che abbiamo due ospiti per il pranzo”, tornò a rivolgersi alle donne, “Sarà un pasto semplice, pane e formaggio e un po’ di arrosto. E…” le sue labbra si piegarono in uno dei suoi tipici sorrisi appena accennati che lo facevano apparire quasi timido, “una torta con le mele di Chetwood.”

Involontariamente, anche Violet sorrise:

“La varietà rossa?”

“Precisamente.”

“In effetti, è la migliore, per i dolci.”

“Qualcosa da bere, lady Violet? Lady Isabelle?”, intervenne Drastan, “Birra, sidro, vino?”

“Per me acqua”, rispose Rebelle, corrugando la fronte, “Niente bevande inebrianti, prima di gareggiare.”

“Avete ragione”, batté in ritirata Drastan, “Meglio che anch’io mi contenga. Eddie, portaci dell’acqua”, aggiunse, rivolgendosi al paggio che era tornato con la sedia supplementare. Il ragazzo trottò subito via.

“Prego”, disse Guy, indicando a Violet lo scranno accanto al proprio, che prima era stato occupato da William. La giovane donna prese posto, mentre lo sceriffo tornava a sedersi; Drastan indicò a Rebelle la sedia appena aggiunta, che era stata posizionata accanto alla propria, e si accomodò a sua volta, così che si trovarono seduti tutti in un’unica fila di fronte al terreno di gara.

Poco dopo, Eddie tornò con una brocca di acqua fresca e due bicchieri, uno per Rebelle e uno per Violet. Versò l’acqua alla donna più giovane e a Drastan, poi guardò interrogativamente Guy.

“Per me, del sidro”, disse lo sceriffo, “Lady Violet?”

“Anche per me, grazie.”

Eddie andò a prendere la caraffa corrispondente e versò il liquido dorato nelle coppe, che poi portò ai due che l’avevano richiesto.

“Alla vostra vittoria, signora”, brindò Guy.

“Grazie, messere”, rispose lei, prima di bere un sorso. Riconobbe senza difficoltà il miglior sidro di Chetwood e ne fu compiaciuta.

“Lady Isabelle, vorrei proporvi una sfida”, stava dicendo intanto Drastan. Rebelle bevve una lunga sorsata d’acqua.

“Ah sì? E di che genere?” domandò; era diffidente, ma anche curiosa.

“Se vinco la gara a cavallo, mi darete un bacio.”

Per un momento, Rebelle rimase interdetta dall’audacia di quella proposta.

“Siete uno screanzato”, ringhiò.

“Lo so”, ribatté lui allegramente, “Non v’interessa sapere cosa vi darei io, nel caso vinceste voi?”

“Proprio per niente…”

Rebelle s’interruppe vedendo la daga, che Drastan aveva tratto dal fodero appoggiato accanto alla sua sedia: sulla lama erano chiaramente visibili le linee sinuose tipiche dell’acciaio damasco. Era un’arma magnifica nella sua semplicità estetica e gli occhi le luccicarono; a Drastan la cosa non sfuggì.

“Allora, che ne dite?” la incalzò, reprimendo un sorrisetto.

Rebelle distolse a fatica lo sguardo dalla daga e guardò il suo interlocutore, valutandolo.

“Un bacio in cambio di quest’arma superba?” domandò, scettica.

“Precisamente”, confermò lui.

“Mi sembrate molto sicuro di vincere.”

Normalmente, Drastan avrebbe boriosamente risposto di sì, ma aveva capito fin dal primo incontro che quella tattica era controproducente, con Rebelle, per cui si limitò a stringersi nelle spalle.

“Sono certo che non sarà facile battervi, madamigella, ma ho intenzione di fare del mio meglio.”

Rebelle pensò che era l’occasione perfetta per dargli una bella lezione: aveva sbaragliato tutti gli avversari nelle gare degli anni precedenti e non vedeva motivo per cui non potesse aver ragione anche di lui.

“Va bene”, disse, “Accetto.”

Siglarono l’accordo con una stretta di mano. Drastan esultò: era certo di poter vincere la bella fanciulla guerriera. Al massimo, le dava qualche possibilità nella corsa a cavallo, perché era più leggera di lui, ma il suo destriero da guerra era sicuramente più possente del frisone che Rebelle montava. Quanto alla spada, Drastan era visibilmente più forte.

Frattanto, i concorrenti al tiro con la fionda si erano ridotti a quattro; in palio c’era una discreta somma di monete d’argento, che Guy avrebbe consegnato al vincitore in un sacchetto ora posato sul tavolino tra la sua sedia e quella di Drastan. In breve, il vincitore fu proclamato: un ragazzo di sedici anni dalla chioma rossa che ricordava molto Will Scarlet e che venne a ritirare il premio con un atteggiamento a metà strada tra il trionfante e l’intimorito. S’inchinò profondamente, anche se in modo goffo, e prese il sacchetto che Guy gli porgeva tenendo gli occhi bassi.

“Complimenti, ragazzo”, gli disse lo sceriffo in tono che sperava bonario, e che suonò strano ai suoi stessi orecchi, troppo adusi a inflessioni dure, “Come ti chiami?”

“Ron, mio signore sceriffo”, rispose il ragazzo.

“Bene, Ron, usa assennatamente il denaro vinto.”

“Certo, mio signore.”

Di nuovo, il ragazzo s’inchinò così profondamente da rischiare di cadere, poi si ritirò a precipizio. Guy sospirò mentalmente: sarebbe mai riuscito a far dimenticare o almeno perdonare i suoi modi passati? Vaisey gli aveva insegnato che governare tramite la paura era il modo più efficace, e in effetti sembrava funzionare, ma col tempo gli erano venuti molti dubbi. Si poteva governare anche tramite il rispetto: era molto più difficile farsi amare che temere, ma alla lunga la cosa giovava a tutti. Con le sue malefatte trascorse, Guy aveva ben poche speranza di farsi amare, ma forse, se riusciva a dimostrare per un tempo abbastanza lungo la propria buona volontà, poteva arrivare a farsi rispettare.

Tornò dagli altri.

“Andiamo a mangiare?”, disse, “Abbiamo due ore, prima della corsa coi cavalli.”

Porse cavallerescamente la mano a Violet per aiutarla ad alzarsi e la giovane donna l’accettò.

Drastan si affrettò a balzare in piedi per imitare Guy, ma Rebelle si alzò quasi contemporaneamente a lui e così la sua offerta d’aiuto divenne inutile.

Senza lasciare la mano di Violet, Guy la condusse fino al padiglione allestito per loro, dove li aspettava un tavolo riccamente apparecchiato: per quanto il cibo fosse semplice, non mancavano piatti e posate d’argento e calici d’oro, attentamente sorvegliati da due armigeri.

Guy fece accomodare Violet alla propria destra e Rebelle alla sinistra, con Drastan di fronte; pochi attimi dopo sopraggiunsero diversi servitori, portando vassoi di pane fresco, formaggio e fette di arrosto, nonché caraffe di acqua e vino. Rebelle e Drastan rifiutarono quest’ultimo, limitandosi all’acqua, mentre Violet e Guy bevvero l’eccellente vino francese della riserva personale di Vaisey.

OOO

(*) La caratteristica di sostituire le maniche di un abito, rendendolo più adatto alle varie circostanze (da giorno, da sera, da lavoro ecc.) ha dato origine al modo di dire “è un altro paio di maniche”.


	7. Capitolo VII

Capitolo VII

Nottingham, domenica 10 aprile 1194, pomeriggio

“Pronto a correre, bello?” mormorò Rebelle, rivolta a Blackfire. Il frisone nero emise uno sbuffo in risposta e lei ridacchiò, “Ma che te lo domando a fare, tu sei _sempre_ pronto a correre!” gli accarezzò il collo, dandogli qualche pacca di incoraggiamento, “Forza, vinciamo questa gara!”

Obbedendo alla guida decisa della sua cavaliera, Blackfire si diresse al piccolo trotto verso la linea dei contendenti, dove il direttore di gara la inserì a poca distanza da Drastan, già allineato col suo possente stallone da guerra; durante il pranzo, Rebelle aveva saputo che si chiamava Mjolnir, il nome del martello di Thor, un antico dio norreno.

Vedendola arrivare, Drastan le lanciò uno dei suoi sorrisi migliori, ma lei lo ricambiò con uno sguardo di sfida e un saluto appena accennato col capo. Sempre sorridendo, Drastan abbassò lo sguardo sul suo fido Mjolnir.

“Conto su di te, amico mio”, gli disse a bassa voce, “Aiutami a vincere, così potrò ricevere un bacio dalla deliziosa Rebelle… e chissà, magari scioglierla tanto da farle desiderare qualcosa di più!”

Il percorso si sviluppava su una distanza di poco meno di un miglio ed era grossomodo quadrato; i quattro angoli erano contrassegnati da grossi pali di legno dipinti di rosso, su cui sventolavano le insegne di Gisborne, nere e gialle, presso cui stazionavano due controllori, per verificare che tutti i cavalli passassero e nessuno tentasse di tagliare per una scorciatoia. Il primo dei pali, che fungeva sia da partenza che da arrivo, era posizionato di fronte al palco da cui Guy e Violet avrebbero assistito alla gara.

“Il vostro vice è stato molto sfacciato, a proporre quella scommessa a mia cugina”, osservò Violet, “e anche piuttosto sconsiderato a mettere in palio quella magnifica daga: sono sicura che perderà.”

“Voi credete?” ribatté Guy, “Il suo cavallo è molto veloce.”

“Anche Blackfire lo è, e Rebelle – cioè, Isabelle – pesa molto meno di sir Drastan.”

Guy considerò i due soggetti della discussione per qualche istante.

“Facciamo una scommessa anche noi due?” le propose quindi con un mezzo sorriso.

“Se intendete farmi la stessa proposta che sir Drastan ha fatto a Isabelle, non l’accetterò”, dichiarò Violet con decisione.

“Non mi permetterei mai, non sono sfacciato come il mio amico”, le assicurò Guy, aggrottando la fronte punto sul vivo, “Pensavo più a una bottiglia di whisky invecchiato vent’anni contro una botticella del vostro miglior sidro.”

“Ci sto”, sorrise la giovane donna; era una scommessa più simbolica che altro, dato che il valore di quel che era stato messo in palio non era poi così alto.

I cavalli furono messi in posizione per la partenza. Guy si alzò ed avanzò in bella vista dei contendenti; sollevò un braccio e, dopo qualche istante, lo abbassò di scatto, dando il segnale. I cavalli balzarono in avanti, sfrecciando sotto il palco tra le incitazioni della folla e dei loro cavalieri, e svanirono in una nube di polvere.

“Che vinca il migliore”, disse Guy, tornando a sedersi accanto a Violet.

“Preparatevi a separarvi dal vostro whisky”, disse lei, con un sorrisetto.

“Vedremo…” mormorò lo sceriffo. Le probabilità a favore di Rebelle erano decisamente buone, ma a lui poco importava perdere o vincere: sperava solo di rendersi gradito a Violet con un comportamento mondano e piacevole.

Attesero, lo sguardo fisso sul punto da cui sarebbero riapparsi i corridori. Trascorsero alcuni minuti, poi una nuvola di polvere annunciò l’arrivo dei primi. Dal polverone emerse l’elegante sagoma nera di Blackfire, con Rebelle leggermente sollevata dalla sella e piegata in avanti. Immediatamente dietro veniva Drastan sul possente Mjolnir lanciato di gran carriera. Fu subito evidente che stava guadagnando su Blackfire, falcata dopo falcata, finché non avanzarono testa a testa. Fu allora che Rebelle lanciò un grido d’incitamento al suo frisone, che parve incredibilmente allungare ancora il passo; Drastan gridò a sua volta un incoraggiamento al suo cavallo da guerra, che recuperò leggermente. Passarono il traguardo come fulmini, Blackfire un’incollatura davanti a Mjolnir.

“Sì!” gridò Violet, balzando in piedi e applaudendo, “Brava, Rebelle!”

Non era un comportamento molto appropriato per una signora, ma non le importava. Anche Guy si era alzato e stava applaudendo assieme a lei.

“Bella gara”, commentò sopra il rumoreggiare della folla che stava inneggiando alla vincitrice.

“Davvero”, confermò Violet, sorridendo, “ma sir Drastan si è difeso bene. Stavolta non è stata una passeggiata, per Reb… Isabelle.”

“Vi devo una bottiglia di whisky vecchio di vent’anni. Lo mando subito a prendere…”

“Non c’è fretta. Se aveste vinto voi, non avrei potuto darvi immediatamente il sidro, no?”

“Vero…”

Qualche minuto dopo Rebelle, accaldata ed impolverata, si presentò sul palco per ritirare il premio, consistente in un piccolo ferro da cavallo d’argento con intarsi d’oro, fatto dallo stesso gioielliere che aveva forgiato la freccia.

“Complimenti per la vittoria”, si congratulò Guy, porgendole il trofeo. Lei piegò la schiena in un inchino maschile, poi, con un enorme sorriso sul volto, prese il ferro d’argento dalle mani dello sceriffo. Era stata l’unica donna a gareggiare, com’era accaduto anche negli anni precedenti, e la terza vittoria consecutiva la inebriava.

“Vado a prendermi cura di Blackfire”, disse alla cugina, “e a rinfrescarmi un po’ alla fontana…”

“Non è necessario”, le disse Guy, “Venite qua dopo aver sistemato il vostro cavallo, faccio portare dell’acqua calda e degli asciugamani anche per voi, oltre che per Drastan.”

Rebelle corrugò la fronte, indecisa: se da un lato non voleva lavarsi gomito a gomito col bel cavaliere biondo, dall’altra l’acqua calda l’allettava.

“Siete molto gentile, sir Guy”, si risolse infine a dire, “ma naturalmente, avrei bisogno di un po’ di privatezza…”

“Certamente, darò disposizioni in merito. Eddie!”

Il paggio accorse ed ascoltò gli ordini dello sceriffo, poi corse via. Violet considerò che il suo evidente zelo non era dovuto a timore, ma ad entusiasmo; la speranza che Guy si stesse dimostrando migliore di quel che era stato in passato si riaffacciò alla sua mente, ma non riuscì a cancellare il ricordo delle sue malefatte, tra cui l’incendio di Knighton Hall. Che però, rammentò, a dire il vero era stato ordinato da Vaisey, come quasi tutte le azioni riprovevoli di Guy…

Rebelle si congedò per andare a governare Blackfire; poco dopo arrivò Drastan, che aveva lodato Mjolnir per lo sforzo fatto e gli aveva dato personalmente da bere, prima di affidarlo agli stallieri che lo avrebbero riportato alle scuderie del castello.

“Ho bisogno di una birra”, borbottò. Il torneo di spada non si sarebbe tenuto che di lì a quasi due ore, aveva tutto il tempo di smaltire la birra prima di allora. Si servì da una caraffa posata sul tavolino in fondo al palco, riempiendo un boccale e bevendo un lungo sorso.

“Ce l’ho messa tutta, e anche Mjolnir”, dichiarò poi, voltandosi verso Guy e Violet, “ma non c’è stato niente da fare. Lady Isabelle aveva evidentemente tenuto una riserva nel suo frisone, che è servita per battermi proprio alla fine.”

“Si chiama strategia”, osservò Guy, divertito dalla frustrazione dell’amico, “Si è dimostrata previdente e intelligente, trattenendo il cavallo fino all’ultimo. Tu invece hai lanciato Mjolnir a tutta velocità fin dal principio e così gli è mancato lo spunto finale.”

“Lo ammetto, è stata molto brava”, sospirò Drastan, poi si guardò attorno, “Dov’è? Volevo farle i complimenti e darle la daga…”

“È andata a governare Blackfire”, rispose Violet, “Tornerà tra poco.”

In quel momento ricomparve Eddie con due secchi d’acqua fumante, accompagnato da Elsa che portava alcuni teli di lino e delle pezzuole per lavarsi, nonché un tendaggio.

“Avete bisogno di aiuto, sir Drastan?” gli chiese la bella cameriera sottovoce, posando il suo carico sul tavolino e lanciandogli un’occhiata interrogativa. Dopo l’episodio del bagno, lui non l’aveva più cercata, anche se aveva continuato a trattarla gentilmente.

“No, grazie”, rispose con garbo il cavaliere di Greenmere, “faccio da solo.”

Sapendo perfettamente quale fosse il proprio posto, Elsa non se la prese e si congedò con una piccola riverenza.

Eddie aveva posato i secchi in un angolo ed ora, preso il tendaggio, si diede da fare per appenderlo e creare così uno spazio appartato. Drastan pensò che fosse per riguardo a Violet – non sarebbe stato opportuno che si facesse vedere scamiciato da una dama del suo rango – ma poi considerò i due secchi.

“Hai portato troppa acqua, Eddie”, disse.

“Serve anche per lady Isabelle”, lo informò Guy a bassa voce, “Sbrigati a sistemarti, così le lasci il posto.”

Drastan annuì per indicare d’aver capito; si tolse il soprabito da cavallerizzo e lo diede a Eddie perché lo spazzolasse, poi si ritirò dietro il tendaggio; dopo essersi liberato della camicia, si deterse usando una delle pezzuole e si asciugò. Infine, indossata una camicia pulita, riemerse dall’alcova, trovando il soprabito accuratamente spolverato e tornando quindi ad indossarlo. Riprese il boccale e lo svuotò, sospirando soddisfatto, prima di raggiungere Guy e Violet. Conversarono un po’, commentando la gara, e Drastan, ritrovando la propria obiettività, non nascose la propria ammirazione per come Rebelle l’aveva condotta.

Poco dopo, Rebelle tornò. Eddie si affrettò ad informarla che poteva rinfrescarsi dietro al tendaggio, così la fanciulla si ritirò per qualche minuto.

Drastan notò il movimento; nella sua mente si formò l’immagine di Rebelle che si spogliava e, a seno nudo – come si raccontava avesse cavalcato la regina Eleonora con le sue dame per incitare i cavalieri della Prima Crociata – procedeva a lavarsi. La gola gli si seccò mentre immaginava se stesso farle compagnia, ripassando con le mani dov’era passata la pezzuola per la detersione, accarezzando la morbidezza del suo seno, i capezzoli che si ergevano, eccitati dal suo tocco… il suo bel corpo che si posava contro il proprio… lui che le slacciava le brache per infilare una mano dentro di esse in una carezza sensuale… i suoi sospiri colmi di desiderio… ah, come gli sarebbe piaciuto farla gridare di piacere…

Rebelle riemerse dall’alcova; si era rinfrescata, ma poiché aveva portato una sola camicia di ricambio, non l’aveva sostituita, riservando quella pulita a dopo il torneo di spada.

Drastan si alzò e le andò incontro.

“Birra?” offrì, come se si fosse trattato di un compagno d’armi. Gli sembrava strano, ma aveva ormai capito che doveva trattare Rebelle come un uomo, con qualche accortezza riguardante la realtà che si trattava pur sempre di una nobile fanciulla, se voleva guadagnarsi la sua considerazione. Niente smancerie, aveva detto, e così doveva agire in conseguenza.

“Grazie, ma preferisco dell’acqua”, rispose lei.

“Ma c’è ancora più di un’ora di tempo per il torneo di spada”, osservò Drastan.

“Non importa, preferisco continuare a evitare bevande inebrianti”, insistette Rebelle.

“Come preferite”, si arrese lui, versandole un bicchiere. Mentre lei beveva, andò a prendere la daga, ancora posata accanto al suo scranno, “Ecco a voi, lady Isabelle: ve la siete guadagnata”, affermò con convinzione.

Rebelle posò il bicchiere e prese l’arma che lui le porgeva. La sfilò dal fodero, osservandola ancora una volta con ammirazione.

“È bellissima”, dichiarò, “Siete sicuro di volervene separare?”

“Avrei preferito di no, ovviamente”, ammise lui, poi sogghignò, “e magari vincere, così da ricevere un vostro bacio”, lei lo guardò inarcando un sopracciglio, “ma sono un uomo di parola, pertanto vi consegno quanto pattuito. Ad ogni modo, non poteva andare in mani migliori”, concluse, con un tipo di galanteria insolita, ma perfettamente appropriata a Rebelle.

La sua affermazione colpì favorevolmente la fanciulla che, per la prima volta da quando lo aveva conosciuto, pensò che Drastan, dopotutto, non era poi solo lo sbruffone che pareva di primo acchito.

“Grazie”, disse quindi, con sincerità; poi aggiunse d’impulso, “La rimetto in gioco per il torneo di spada: se vincete, la riavrete.”

Drastan ne rimase molto sorpreso e, per un momento, non riuscì a spiccicar parola.

“Grazie a voi”, disse infine, “ma… no, voglio che la teniate. Se vinco, mi darete un bacio; se vincete voi, non dovrete invece darmelo. Che ne dite?”

Il suo tono era dolce, molto diverso da quello fanfarone del mattino, quando le aveva proposto la scommessa. Rebelle ne rimase disarmata.

“Perché insistete con questa storia del bacio?” indagò, accantonando il suo solito atteggiamento di sfida.

“Perché un vostro bacio per me è più prezioso di qualsiasi altro premio”, dichiarò Drastan, con assoluta sincerità.

Rebelle rifletté per qualche momento. Aveva già baciato degli uomini – un paio di soldati e un gentiluomo, durante qualche festa – ma non le era particolarmente piaciuto. Poi pensò ad una soluzione e sorrise:

“Va bene, accetto.”

Drastan s’illuminò, tutto contento.

Trascorsero l’ora seguente guardando le gare di lotta e di pugilato, ai cui vincitori Guy diede dei premi come per le altre. Anche costoro sembrarono alquanto nervosi, in sua presenza, e si congedarono in fretta; ciò continuò a dimostrare al cavaliere nerovestito quanto avrebbe dovuto penare, prima di guadagnarsi il rispetto della gente che, fino a non molto tempo prima, aveva vessato per seguire gli ordini del vecchio sceriffo. Ma lui non aveva intenzione di demordere e, stringendo i denti, ignorò il loro atteggiamento diffidente ed intimorito.

Infine, venne il momento per Rebelle e Drastan di preparasi per il torneo di spada, a cui partecipavano i rampolli dei nobili locali. I contendenti non erano molto numerosi, pertanto la gara si sarebbe svolta velocemente.

“Secondo voi, che probabilità ha stavolta vostra cugina di vincere?”, indagò Guy, rivolto a Violet.

Per lealtà, la giovane donna avrebbe risposto senza esitare che Rebelle sarebbe stata la trionfatrice, come nelle due scorse edizioni; tuttavia, i suoi avversari precedenti potevano averla sottovalutata, ed inoltre sospettava che il livello di abilità di Drastan fosse molto alto, come lo era quello di Guy, da quanto le aveva detto Robin che, pur essendo sempre uscito vittorioso dagli scontri con lui, aveva ammesso che il cavaliere nerovestito era uno spadaccino estremamente capace.

“Naturalmente parteggio per Isabelle”, disse, “ma penso che Drastan sia un avversario temibile.”

“Lo è”, confermò Guy, “Non ho mai avuto il piacere di misurarmi con vostra cugina, così neppure io so dire quante possibilità abbiano l’uno contro l’altra, ma vi posso dire che, quando Drastan e io ci addestriamo insieme, finisce quasi sempre in parità: io sono più agile, lui più potente”, fece uno dei suoi sorrisetti, che Violet cominciava a ritenere gradevoli, “Vi posso anche dire che è uno degli avversari più formidabili con cui mi sia mai battuto, e che sono ben contento che sia dalla mia parte.”

“Allora staremo a vedere”, concluse Violet con filosofia.

Da bravi strateghi, Rebelle e Drastan si studiarono a vicenda mentre ciascuno di loro si batteva con gli avversari; lei era molto veloce, lui molto forte. Alla fine, quando ebbero eliminato tutti gli antagonisti e rimasero solo loro due, era evidente la sfida sarebbe stata tra le più classiche, ovvero potenza contro rapidità.

“Anche volendo scommettere, avrei difficoltà a scegliere un vincitore”, dichiarò Guy, pensieroso.

“Sarà dura per entrambi”, commentò Violet, con obiettività.

Per ridurre al minimo eventuali danni, i contendenti portavano tutti un corpetto imbottito, guanti di pelle e coperture in cuoio per gli avambracci, questi ultimi spesso decorati con l’emblema di famiglia, come nel caso di Rebelle e di Drastan. Beninteso, le lame delle spade usate erano smussate, ma questo non aveva impedito alcune ferite poco serie e diverse contusioni, di cui si era preso cura Jonathan Rowing, il cerusico di Nottingham. Sia Rebelle che Drastan avevano qualche graffio di poco conto.

“Per la vittoria nel torneo di spada”, annunciò ad alta voce il direttore di gara, “si affrontano ora sir Drastan di Greenmere e lady Isabelle di Rivendale!”

Il duello fu impegnativo per entrambi i contendenti. Laddove Drastan colpiva di forza, Rebelle schivava fulminea e colpiva a sua volta, ma nessuno dei due riusciva a disarmare l’altro. Entrambi ce la stavano mettendo tutta, e ben presto furono ricoperti di sudore, i capelli incollati alla fronte. Alla fine, Drastan riuscì a superare la guardia di Rebelle e a farle saltare di mano la spada, puntandole al petto la propria in segno di vittoria. Incredula, la fanciulla abbassò lo sguardo sulla lama avversaria, ma non c’era dubbio che fosse stata battuta.

“Sir Drastan di Greenmere si aggiudica la vittoria!” proclamò il direttore di gara, mentre il pubblico esplodeva in un’ovazione. Drastan si raddrizzò e rivolse il saluto all’avversaria sconfitta; con riluttanza, Rebelle rispose con un cenno del capo.

Il cavaliere biondo salutò anche la folla, poi si diresse al palco, dove Guy gli consegnò il premio, una piccola spada che, come gli altri trofei non in denaro, era d’argento con intarsi d’oro, prodotta dallo stesso gioielliere.

Quella era stata l’ultima gara della giornata. Il pomeriggio stava avanzando e tra non molto sarebbero cominciate le danze.

Rebelle raggiunse gli altri sul palco e Drastan si rivolse subito a lei:

“Vi siete battuta come una leonessa, madamigella”, dichiarò, senza nascondere la propria sincera ammirazione, “Raramente ho faticato tanto, contro un avversario”, le porse la mano, “Il giorno in cui ci siamo incontrati ho dubitato delle vostre capacità, ma ora di certo non più.”

Sorpresa, Rebelle abbassò lo sguardo sulla sua mano tesa; dopo un istante, la prese e la scosse con decisione.

“Sono lieta di avervi fatto cambiare idea”, disse, “Immagino che ora vogliate riscuotere”, aggiunse con un sorrisetto. Drastan sorrise a sua volta: non si era aspettato che lei offrisse con tanta grazia il premio che le aveva chiesto. Era evidente che, in fondo, anche lei lo aveva desiderato, concluse.

“Certamente”, confermò, pregustando quello che lo aspettava, “ma non vorrete baciarmi qui davanti a tutti…”

“E perché no?” domandò Rebelle, inarcando un sopracciglio, “Non ho niente da nascondere.”

Drastan sbatté le palpebre, sconcertato. Senza perdere il suo sorrisetto, Rebelle lo afferrò per il bavero, lo trasse a sé e gli schioccò un sonoro bacio sulla guancia. Poi si ritrasse e andò a versarsi un boccale di birra, bevendone una lunga sorsata.

“Ma…”, cominciò Drastan, toccandosi la guancia, “Non erano questi i patti!”

“Come sarebbe a dire?” fece Rebelle con aria innocente, “Avete chiesto un bacio in caso di vittoria, e un bacio vi ho dato. Ne sono testimoni il vostro amico, sir Guy, e anche mia cugina, lady Violet. Non _potete_ dire che non ho mantenuto i patti.”

Violet si mise una mano sulla bocca, ridacchiando. Guy le lanciò un’occhiata, poi guardò la faccia di Drastan.

“Sei stato giocato, amico mio”, sogghignò, “Se non hai specificato come o dove volevi essere baciato, lady Isabelle ti ha dato il bacio che ha ritenuto più appropriato e ti devi accontentare di quello.”

Drastan si voltò e lo fulminò con un’occhiataccia.

“Anche tu, Bruto!” esclamò teatralmente, ma purtroppo per lui, il ragionamento dell’amico non faceva una grinza, “E va bene, mi sono messo nel sacco da solo”, ammise a malincuore, “Stavolta ve la siete cavata, lady Isabelle, ma vi prometto che un giorno avrò la rivincita.”

“Se così vi piace pensare…” ribatté Rebelle imperturbabile, prendendo un altro sorso di birra.

“Attento, Drastan”, lo mise in guardia Guy, “Mi sa che hai trovato pane per i tuoi denti, stavolta.”

Sopraggiunse Eddie con altri due secchi di acqua calda, che andò a posare nel separé creato dal tendaggio. Drastan non aveva distolto gli occhi da Rebelle, considerandola con un nuovo rispetto.

“Mi sa che hai ragione”, mormorò, poi si schiarì la gola, “Prego, prima voi, lady Isabelle.”

Lei lo sogguardò con diffidenza.

“Perché sono una donna?” lo provocò. Lui esitò, poi decise di essere sincero fino in fondo; scosse la testa:

“No, signora: perché desidero onorare un’avversaria formidabile che aveva buone possibilità di sconfiggermi e che potrebbe ancora farlo, in caso di rivincita.”

Rebelle rimase a studiarlo per qualche istante, come ponderando se credergli o meno.

“Molto bene”, disse infine, deponendo il boccale ormai vuoto, “Grazie.”

Si ritirò dietro la tenda e poco dopo ne riemerse con la camicia pulita che si era portata, tornando ad indossare la giubba che Eddie aveva provveduto a spazzolare accuratamente. Drastan la imitò, tornando anche lui lavato e cambiato. In lontananza si udiva la musica per i balli che erano già cominciati.

“Vogliamo andare?” li invitò Guy, porgendo il braccio a Violet. Lei lo guardò, sorpresa:

“Voi ballate, sir Guy?”

“Non lo faccio da molto tempo, ma da ragazzo ballavo; sarò sicuramente arrugginito, per cui vi chiedo perdono in anticipo, se vi condurrò male.”

“Io invece sono un ballerino provetto”, si vantò Drastan, “E voi come ve la cavate, lady Isabelle?”

“Di solito ballo da cavaliere”, rispose lei; era vero, era raro che ballasse da dama, anche se ne era capacissima.

Drastan analizzò la dichiarazione e ne trovò subito il punto debole.

“ _Di solito_ non significa _sempre_ ”, osservò trionfante, “quindi spero che mi concederete l’onore di ballare con voi.”

Sentendosi presa in trappola, perché rifiutare sarebbe stato una scortesia imperdonabile, Rebelle lanciò un’occhiata alla cugina, che si stava avviando al braccio dello sceriffo.

“Normalmente ballo con Violet”, tentò.

“Temo che lady Violet sia impegnata con Guy”, le fece notare Drastan. Evitò di porgerle il braccio, ma la invitò a precederlo, per poi affiancarsi a lei, “Non temete, sono _davvero_ bravo: non era solo una vanteria. Vi guiderò nelle figure, non rischierete di sbagliare.”

Rebelle inarcò un sopracciglio:

“Potrei essere _io_ , a guidare voi, essendo abituata a fare da cavaliere.”

Drastan sogghignò.

“Allora sarà per me una nuova esperienza”, dichiarò, imperturbabile.

Rebelle si accorse di faticare a reprimere un sorrisetto.

Quando Guy e Violet arrivarono allo spiazzo dove i musici stavano suonando, trovarono diversi cerchi di persone, uomini e donne alternati che, tenendosi per mano, giravano in senso orario a tempo di musica, intrecciando semplici passi. Pochi attimi dopo, vennero raggiunti da Drastan e Rebelle; insieme, attesero che il brano finisse, poi, prima che iniziasse il successivo, si unirono a uno dei cerchi. Guy fece in modo che Rebelle e Drastan si frapponessero tra lui e la dama che avrebbe avuto a sinistra, mentre avrebbe avuto Violet a destra, tra sé e il cavaliere successivo; in questo modo evitava il contatto diretto con chicchessia, scongiurando possibili disagi e timori. Sapeva che, purtroppo, avrebbe dovuto dar prova di sé per un lungo, lungo tempo, prima che gli abitanti della contea di Nottingham cominciassero a capire che era davvero cambiato e che non avevano niente da temere da lui, se non la severità legata alla giustizia.

I musici intonarono un’allegra carola e la danza partì. Ogni tanto, i cavalieri lasciavano la mano della dama alla loro sinistra per far volteggiare la loro, avanti e indietro, su se stessa oppure attorno a sé, per poi tornare in formazione e continuare la progressione in senso orario del cerchio di danza. Rebelle riconobbe che Drastan, effettivamente, era un ballerino consumato e che la stava conducendo con mano sicura attraverso la danza. Guy, dopo qualche minuto d’incertezza, ritrovò le proprie nozioni adolescenziali e cominciò a portare Violet con sicurezza.

Guy stette ben attento a posizionarsi sempre tra Rebelle e Violet; ignorò gli sguardi diffidenti che in molti gli lanciarono e si concentrò sul godersi le danze assieme alla sua bella dama, che era un’eccellente ballerina, e pure instancabile, dato che ballarono per oltre un’ora senza mai fermarsi se non qualche attimo tra un brano e l’altro.

Il giorno stava declinando quando Violet richiamò l’attenzione di Rebelle sull’ora. La fanciulla guerriera si stava talmente divertendo – a dispetto della sua avversione per Drastan – che non si era resa conto che il tramonto si stava avvicinando.

“Mi spiace, ma dobbiamo andare”, disse al proprio cavaliere, più bruscamente di quanto intendeva, “o rischiamo che il buio ci sorprenda per strada.”

“Posso scortarvi”, si offrì prontamente Drastan.

“Non è necessario”, rifiutò Rebelle con fermezza, “ma grazie”, aggiunse per pura cortesia.

“Anche se non ho dubbi sulle vostre capacità di combattente, mi sentirei più tranquillo se potessi accompagnarvi”, insistette Drastan, in tono genuinamente preoccupato.

“Grazie infinite, sir Drastan”, si intromise Violet, “ma davvero, non è necessario: c’è ancora abbastanza tempo per riuscire a tornare a casa prima che scenda la notte. Siamo due ottime cavallerizze, Isabelle e io.”

Drastan fece per insistere ancora, ma Guy intervenne:

“Vi auguro un buon rientro, allora, signore. Spero di rivedervi presto, perché ho gradito molto la vostra compagnia, oggi.”

“Anche noi, sir Guy”, dichiarò Violet; il suo tono era diplomatico, ma la verità era che aveva apprezzato sinceramente le ore trascorse con lui e Drastan, “e vi ringraziamo per la vostra ospitalità.”

Gli fece una riverenza di congedo, a cui lo sceriffo rispose con un inchino; poi lei e la cugina si allontanarono, diretta alle stalle dove avevano lasciato in custodia i loro destrieri.

“Non sono tranquillo”, Drastan confidò a Guy, guardandole andar via.

“Sono certo che lady Isabelle sia una scorta adeguata per lady Violet”, considerò il cavaliere bruno, “ma sai una cosa? Non sono tranquillo neppure io.”

I due amici si scambiarono un’occhiata e si compresero al volo.

“Seguiamole a distanza, senza farci vedere”, Drastan esplicitò il loro pensiero. Guy annuì e così si misero in moto; si recarono rapidamente al palco, dietro cui erano legati i loro cavalli, e montarono in sella.

Poco dopo, avvistarono le due donne che, al piccolo trotto, stavano percorrendo la strada per Chetwood. Si tennero lontani, tanto che spesso le persero di vista quando, per una curva della strada, venivano nascoste dagli alberi della foresta, ma ritrovandole sempre puntualmente; finché, ad un certo punto, non sparirono all’improvviso.

“Ma che…?”,fece Guy, colto di sorpresa. Lui e Drastan incitarono i cavalli, accelerando l’andatura, ma non trovarono traccia delle due donne: parevano svanite nel nulla. Si fermarono, guardandosi attorno, poi scesero di sella e cercarono tracce, ma inutilmente.

“Non possono essere sparite come nebbia al sole!” sbottò Drastan.

“Infatti non lo siamo”, dichiarò una voce femminile dietro di loro. Si girarono di scatto e videro Violet e Rebelle uscire da dietro lo schermo del sottobosco, che le aveva celate ai loro occhi, conducendo i loro cavalli per la briglia, “Sarei una scorta molto incapace”, continuò Rebelle, guardandoli con aria di sfida, “se non mi accorgessi che qualcuno ci sta seguendo.”

I due uomini rimasero senza parole.

“Dobbiamo imparare a non sottovalutare più lady Isabelle, amico mio”, commentò infine Guy, lanciando un’occhiata a Drastan.

“Già”, fu d’accordo il cavaliere biondo, “Ormai lo so che non avete bisogno di aiuto, madamigella, ma la preoccupazione per l’incolumità vostra e di lady Violet ha avuto la meglio su questa consapevolezza”, concluse con un inchino plateale. Guy si trattenne dall’alzare gli occhi al cielo: l’amico era davvero un maestro nel trasformare una replica ai rimproveri in un complimento galante.

“Siete molto gentile, sir Drastan”, dichiarò Violet, suo malgrado divertita, “e anche voi, sir Guy, per volerci scortare fino a casa. Non possiamo impedirvi di seguirci, visto che la strada è di tutti”, concluse, risalendo a cavallo, “Spicciamoci, o faremo notte sul serio.”

Spronò Snowflake al trotto, superando tutti e dirigendosi verso casa. Dopo un attimo, Rebelle saltò in groppa a Blackfire e la seguì.

I due uomini esitarono.

“Lady Violet non ci ha proibito di scortarle”, Drastan fece poi notare a Guy.

“Vero”, confermò quest’ultimo, salendo agilmente in arcione, “Andiamo.”

Si accodarono alle due donne e le seguirono fino a casa, ma non parlarono per tutta la strada.

Dopo una mezz’ora, uscirono dalla foresta e giunsero in vista di Chetwood Manor. A questo punto, Violet tirò le redini di Snowflake e attese che Guy e Drastan si avvicinassero; Rebelle le si mise di fianco.

“Grazie, signori”, disse Violet, “ormai siamo arrivate: potete quindi tornare indietro. Se vi affrettate, sarete di ritorno a Nottingham appena dopo l’imbrunire.”

“Siamo lieti di vedervi giunte a casa sane e salve”, dichiarò Drastan, “Mi auguro di rivedervi presto, lady Isabelle, così, se volete, vi darò la rivincita con la spada.”

“Si vedrà”, rispose lei, senza sbilanciarsi.

Guy rivolse un cenno del capo alle due donne e, con un’ultima occhiata a Violet, fece girare Darkshadow, il suo stallone da guerra. Drastan lo imitò e, spronando le loro cavalcature, i due uomini si allontanarono.

“Meno male che se ne sono andati!”,sbottò Rebelle, voltando il cavallo in direzione della magione; sotto il tono insofferente, Violet colse sollievo e se ne chiese il motivo: anche se Guy era stato un uomo temibile, quand’era al servizio di Vaisey, il suo comportamento nei loro confronti era stato impeccabile. Mai per un solo momento si era sentita minacciata. Cos’aveva fatto preoccupare Rebelle, quindi?

“Perché ce l’hai con loro?” domandò, seguendola, “Sono stati molto gentili.”

“Sì, ma sono sicura che il loro fine sia tutt’altro che nobile”, borbottò l’altra, “Mi sembra palese che Drastan voglia portarmi a letto e, niente niente, anche Guy vuol infilarsi sotto le tue gonne!”

“Isabelle!”

“Non assumere quel tono scandalizzato”, si difese Rebelle, “Forse mi sbaglio, su Guy, ma sono sicura per quanto riguarda Drastan. Quel suo insistere sul bacio non lascia molti dubbi.”

“Allora non dovevi accettare la sua sfida.”

“E perdere la possibilità di vincere questa magnifica daga?” Rebelle accarezzò l’impugnatura dell’arma, ora infilata nella sua cintura dall’altra parte della spada, “Poi hai visto come me la sono cavata, no?”

Violet ridacchiò.

“Drastan non mi è sembrato molto contento.”

Rebelle rise:

“Ben gli sta, a quel bellimbusto! Non sarà facendo il cascamorto che mi convincerà a rotolarmi nel fieno con lui.”

Violet le lanciò un’occhiata insospettita:

“Vuoi dire che, se cambia atteggiamento, ha qualche possibilità?”

“Cosa? No!” negò con forza Rebelle, ma il vistoso rossore che le coprì improvvisamente il volto era un’involontaria conferma. Violet decise però di non insistere, sapendo che avrebbe ottenuto soltanto una levata di scudi.

Fecero gli ultimi minuti di percorso in silenzio, ognuna immersa nei propri pensieri.


	8. Capitolo VIII

Capitolo VIII

Chetwood Manor, alcuni giorni dopo

Era metà pomeriggio del venerdì successivo alla Pasqua, una bella giornata di sole. Violet e Rebelle erano appena tornate da Wellmore, un piccolo villaggio a poche miglia di Chetwood, dove avevano scambiato mele con farina. Mentre Jack Knowles dirigeva le operazioni di scarico, le due donne entrarono in casa e andarono a rinfrescarsi in vista della cena; poi Violet si recò nel suo laboratorio a filtrare un unguento a base di rosmarino, eccellente rimedio per alleviare i dolori muscolari, mentre Rebelle controllava l’armeria.

Violet aveva quasi finito il lavoro, quando udì bussare alla porta; al suo invito, Mary entrò tutta trafelata:

“Lady Violet, non indovinerete mai chi è arrivato!”

“Se non lo posso indovinare, allora sarà meglio che tu me lo dica subito”, commentò la giovane nobildonna, inarcando un sopracciglio divertita.

“No no, venite a vedere voi stessa!”

Con un’allegra risata che esprimeva entusiasmo ed eccitazione, Mary si voltò e corse via. I servitori non erano mai molto cerimoniosi, a Chetwood Manor, dove si conoscevano tutti da sempre, ma il comportamento della ragazza era insolitamente confidenziale. Incuriosita, Violet depose il colino, tappò l’ultima bottiglietta ed infine si tolse il grembiule prima di recarsi nel salone. Non appena entrò, due persone si voltarono a guardarla; nel riconoscerle, Violet ansimò:

“Robin! Marian!”

Con gran sorrisi che esprimevano il piacere e l’emozione di rivederla, i nuovi arrivati le andarono incontro; Violet li abbracciò ridendo di contentezza.

“Come state?!” esclamò, “Cosa vi è successo, in tutto questo tempo?”

“È una lunga storia”, rispose Marian, “Aspettiamo tuo padre e Rebelle per raccontarla a tutti…”

In quel momento, la cugina di Violet, avvertita da Mary, arrivò nel salone; scorgendo Robin e Marian, si bloccò sulla soglia, fissando incredula i due ospiti.

“Lo _sapevo_ che sareste tornati sani e salvi!” gridò con entusiasmo, prima di precipitarsi ad abbracciarli a sua volta.

Quando Rebelle, rimasta orfana, era stata accolta a Chetwood Manor, Marian l’aveva presa sotto la propria ala protettrice. Le due giovani, entrambe dotate di un carattere indipendente e insofferente alle regole imposte dalla società alle donne, erano così diventate ben presto amiche. Rebelle era una delle pochissime persone a conoscenza del fatto che Marian era il Guardiano Notturno, assieme a Violet, Robin, il defunto padre di Marian, Edward di Knighton, e lo stesso Guy di Gisborne; le due fanciulle erano quindi entrambe delle guerriere, ciascuna a modo suo, capaci di difendersi da sole anche fisicamente, quando necessario.

Quanto a Robin, inizialmente Rebelle aveva avuto molta antipatia per lui, ritenendolo un fanfarone poco affidabile che aveva abbandonato Marian per inseguire la gloria in terre lontane; ma quando era stato bandito per essersi rifiutato di tollerare gli inaccettabili soprusi perpetrati da Vaisey, cominciando a rubare ai ricchi per donare ai poveri e a difendere i villici angariati e oppressi, aveva cambiato idea e ne era anzi divenuta una grande ammiratrice.

Dopo lo scambio di abbracci, Violet fece sedere gli amici e si affacciò alla porta per chiamare Mary, che arrivò immediatamente.

“Porta del sidro”, la istruì, “e manda Simon a dire a mio padre che sono arrivati lady Marian e lord Locksley.”

La giovane donna annuì e si affrettò a eseguire.

“Come sono felice di rivedervi!” esclamò Violet, sedendosi accanto a Robin, “Quando Guy è tornato e voi no, ci siamo tutti preoccupati moltissimo!”

“Siamo stati trattenuti”, rispose Robin, “e tra poco saprete il motivo”, corrugò la fronte, “Hai parlato di Gisborne… e Vaisey?”

“È morto”, rispose Rebelle lapidaria, seduta di fronte a lui, “Il principe Giovanni ha nominato Gisborne sceriffo pro tempore, fino al ritorno di re Riccardo.”

“Gisborne è diventato lo sceriffo di Nottingham??” proruppe Robin in tono indignato.

“Solo provvisoriamente”, ribadì Violet, cercando di tranquillizzarlo, “e non sta facendo un cattivo lavoro. Ha già promulgato una ridistribuzione delle tasse e i suoi sistemi per raccoglierle non sono brutali come quando era al servizio di Vaisey. Sembra cambiato… o meglio, sembra tornato se stesso: il ragazzo che conoscevamo quand’eravamo piccoli, con le dovute differenze dovute all’età e alle esperienze vissute.”

Robin stringeva entrambi i pugni così forte che le nocche erano sbiancate. Marian gli accarezzò una mano, tentando di calmarlo.

“E quindi Vaisey è morto?” domandò Robin con voce sorda.

“Pare sia caduto in un burrone, o in un crepaccio di ghiaccio, mentre attraversavano le Alpi”, gli raccontò Violet, “ma non conosciamo i particolari. Sappiamo solo che, da quando è tornato, Guy ha agito in maniera severa, ma corretta. Niente a che fare rispetto a prima, quand’era al servizio del barone.”

Robin le lanciò un’occhiata incredula, ma non disse nulla perché in quel momento entrò Mary, reggendo un vassoio con sopra una caraffa e cinque coppe d’argento. Quando ebbe deposto il proprio carico sul tavolo, Robin le chiese gentilmente:

“Come sta Peter?”

Peter, il marito di Mary, era il vasaio di Chetwood, il più bravo di tutta la contea; andava regolarmente al mercato di Nottingham per vendere le sue creazioni e l’anno prima era stato preso di mira da Vaisey, che aveva affermato che da mesi non versava la consueta tassa sulla concessione della bancarella. Ovviamente non era vero, ma era la parola di un plebeo contro quella di un nobile e quindi il pover’uomo sarebbe stato costretto a pagare, ma neppure vendendo la propria attività avrebbe potuto racimolare la somma necessaria; per fortuna, era intervenuto Robin, che gli aveva procurato il denaro, e così Peter aveva pagato, con gran dispetto dello sceriffo. A quel tempo, Mary era incinta del loro primo figlio; quand’era nato ed avevano constatato che era un maschietto, per gratitudine gli avevano imposto il nome del loro benefattore. 

“Bene, grazie! E il piccolo Robin cresce che è una meraviglia”, gli rispose Mary.

“Mi fa piacere. Salutami Peter e dai un bacio a Robin per me”, concluse il fuorilegge.

A Chetwood poteva fidarsi di tutti, sia perché lo conoscevano da sempre, sia perché la maggior parte di loro era, direttamente o indirettamente, in debito con lui per averli difesi dalle angherie di Vaisey e di Guy, ed era per questo che lui e Marian si erano presentati lì apertamente. Dopo essersi accertati che non fossero presenti sgherri di Nottingham, naturalmente: la prudenza non era mai troppa.

Mary fece una riverenza e si ritirò; pochi istanti dopo, dalla porta entrò William.

“Bentornati, lady Marian e lord Locksley!” esclamò gioiosamente; poi, in quanto vassallo, rivolse un inchino a quello che tecnicamente era ancora il conte di Huntingdon, ma quest’ultimo si alzò e andò ad abbracciarlo: dopotutto, lo conosceva da quand’era nato e, più che un subalterno, lo considerava un parente. William fece poi un inchino anche a Marian, prima di sedersi a capotavola con un gran sorriso.

Rebelle versò da bere per tutti e William sollevò la coppa:

“Brindiamo al ritorno di due cari amici.”

Anche gli altri alzarono i loro calici, rispondendo al brindisi, e tutti presero un sorso del sidro fresco di cantina.

“Allora, gli altri della banda stanno bene?” domandò Violet.

“Sì, sono tornati tutti sani e salvi, tranne Will e Djaq, che hanno deciso di rimanere in Terrasanta e sposarsi”, rispose Robin. Tutti e tre i loro anfitrioni rimasero di stucco.

“Will e Djaq?” fece Rebelle, “Non avevo idea che fossero innamorati.”

“L’hanno capito solo poco prima che partissimo”, spiegò Marian.

“Cos’è successo, in Terrasanta?” volle sapere invece William.

“Vaisey voleva uccidere il re”, raccontò loro Robin, “Non una novità, ma aveva ordito un nuovo piano, molto accurato. Marian l’ha scoperto e ha provato a fermarlo, ma non c’è riuscita, e così lui e Guy l’hanno portata con loro in Terrasanta. Li abbiamo inseguiti e abbiamo sventato il complotto e salvato il re”, strinse la mano di Marian, mentre il suo volto s’incupiva, “Gran parte del merito spetta a Marian, che si è frapposta tra Gisborne e re Riccardo e ha lottato con lui. Nella lotta è rimasta gravemente ferita, mentre Gisborne e Vaisey si sono dati alla fuga. Credevo che Marian sarebbe morta…”

La voce gli si ruppe; era insolito vedere il gioviale Robin – sempre pronto a scherzare e a ridere, a combinare burle e tiri mancini – così emozionato, e perciò i presenti furono particolarmente colpiti.

“A quel punto, ho chiesto a re Riccardo il permesso di sposarci di fronte a lui”, proseguì, “Avevamo già pronunciato la formula di rito per conto nostro, credendo di essere sul punto di morire nel deserto; anche un simile matrimonio è valido, dato che, secondo la legge, quel che conta sono i voti pronunciati dagli sposi, i presenti sono solo testimoni, e il prete si limita a benedire le nozze nel nome di Dio. Re Riccardo ha accettato e ha perfino fornito l’anello, dandomi uno dei suoi da donare a Marian. Così, abbiamo ripetuto la formula e pronunciato nuovamente i voti; ma proprio quando pensavamo che per Marian fosse finita, Djaq si è accorta che la lama miracolosamente non aveva leso organi vitali. Così, l’ha curata e, mentre era convalescente, re Riccardo ha redatto un documento per convalidare il nostro matrimonio al di là di qualsiasi dubbio.”

“Documento che ora è al sicuro nel rifugio”, aggiunse Marian, riferendosi ovviamente al campo dei fuorilegge.

“Guy… voleva ucciderti?” inorridì Violet, incredula, “Ma è terribile!”

“No, sono sicura che sia stato un incidente”, disse Marian, “L’orrore nel suo sguardo quando si è accorto che ero ferita era autentico.”

“Incidente o no, ha alzato la spada su di te”, ringhiò Robin.

“Sì”, fu d’accordo la moglie, “ma non è giusto affermare che abbia cercato di uccidermi a sangue freddo. Stavamo lottando furiosamente.”

“È stato comunque un atto imperdonabile”, insistette Robin.

“È stato un _incidente_ ”, insistette Marian, “Quando a perdonare, nostro Signore ha perdonato i suoi assassini sulla croce, e non erano neanche pentiti di quel che avevano fatto. Se Guy si pentisse…”

“Quell’uomo non sa cosa sia, il pentimento”, affermò Robin, in tono amaro.

“Questo non lo sappiamo, in realtà”, osservò William pacatamente, “Da ragazzo era sempre molto serio, ma non era malvagio. A ben guardare, lord Locksley, al suo confronto eravate voi quello da biasimare: eravate un vero discolo.”

“Le persone cambiano”, si difese il fuorilegge, “Ho smesso con le stupidaggini… ehi!” s’interruppe quando Marian gli diede una gomitata, non tanto forte da fargli male, ma abbastanza da zittirlo.

“Di stupidaggini ne continui a combinare anche adesso”, lo contraddisse lei, in tono di blando rimprovero, “Guy ha avuto una gioventù molto difficile: ha perso tutto, genitori, casa, proprietà, con la responsabilità di una sorellina a cui badare. Non sappiamo neppure che fine abbia fatto Isabella, visto che lui non ne parla mai…”

“Pensi che tutta la perfidia dimostrata da Guy in passato sia colpa di quella tragedia?” le domandò Rebelle.

“Io credo di sì”, rispose la giovane nobildonna, e vedendo il volto di Robin oscurarsi, corrugò la fronte ed aggiunse con forza, “Non significa che con questo io giustifichi le sue orribili azioni agli ordini di Vaisey! Dico solo che, se non fosse accaduto, la sua vita sarebbe stata molto diversa. Non puoi negarlo, Robin!”

Il conte fuorilegge divenne pensieroso.

“Non l’avevo mai vista in questi termini”, ammise dopo un po’, “ma sia come sia, se si comporterà come Vaisey, lo combatterò esattamente come ho fatto finora.”

“Forse non sarà necessario”, osservò Violet, “In queste settimane dopo il suo ritorno, Guy si è comportato bene. Ha diminuito le tasse ai più poveri e le ha aumentate ai più ricchi, ma senza opprimere nessuno; e chi ha difficoltà a pagare, può chiedere una proroga o pagare a rate. Inoltre, ci ha detto che non ha nessuna intenzione di distruggere l’attività di chicchessia solo perché fatica a pagare le tasse, è d’accordo con noi che non ha nessun senso.”

“Ma agli ordini di Vaisey l’ha fatto”, obiettò Robin con amarezza.

“Certo, perché _costretto_ a obbedire a quegli ordini, non perché _gli piacesse_ o fosse d’accordo”, ribatté Violet, “Se lo avesse contestato, il barone lo avrebbe punito duramente, forse perfino ucciso, e poi il suo posto sarebbe stato preso da qualcun altro che magari ci provava gusto come Vaisey, a far del male alla povera gente”, tacque un momento, “Robin, non ti sei mai chiesto perché Guy ha fallito tante volte, nel darti la caccia o nell’eseguire gli ordini più esecrabili del vecchio sceriffo?”

“Perché è stupido?”

Violet aggrottò la fronte:

“Non è vero e lo sai anche tu”, fece una pausa mentre lei e Robin si guardavano in faccia, “Noi a Chetwood ne abbiamo parlato, qualche volta”, proseguì a voce bassa, “e siamo giunti alla conclusione che, forse, lo faceva apposta, per lasciarti l’opportunità di intervenire per contrastare le sue azioni.”

“Oh, andiamo… questo è impossibile!” protestò Robin; ma Marian guardò Violet a bocca aperta ed esclamò:

“L’ho pensato anch’io!”

Robin si girò a guardare la moglie, sbalordito:

“Anche tu credi che lo facesse apposta?”

“Pensaci, Robin”, lo esortò Marian, guardandolo, “Pensaci bene. O è un perfetto idiota – e sappiamo che _non_ lo è – oppure non c’è altra spiegazione! A volte ha avuto successo, ma sempre su cose di poco conto; mentre su quelle davvero importanti, sulle azioni veramente spregevoli, ha sempre miseramente fallito! Come puoi pensare che tu sia arrivato sempre giusto appena in tempo a salvare qualcuno, o a sventare un saccheggio, a evitare l’incendio di una casa, a fermare la soldataglia che voleva picchiare o stuprare o uccidere? Pensaci!”

“Ma…” cominciò Robin; guardò William, in cerca di supporto, tuttavia anche l’anziano padrone di casa stava annuendo, “Suvvia, non mi sembra plausibile”, li contestò, ma più debolmente di prima.

“Eppure, spiegherebbe gran parte degli insuccessi di Gisborne”, osservò William.

“Persino il bambino, Seth”, intervenne Rebelle, “Mi è sempre sembrato strano che, con tutta l’estensione di Sherwood, lui lo abbia deposto proprio in quel punto, dov’eri stato avvistato più volte. Potrebbe averlo messo lì precisamente perché tu e quelli della banda lo trovaste. E Annie, che nel giro di un anno ha comprato la taverna dove lavorava, come lo spieghi? Mi sembra palese che qualcuno la sta aiutando. Potrebbe benissimo essere Gisborne.”

“Solo coincidenze”, ribatté Robin, scuotendo la testa bionda.

“Sei cocciuto come un mulo!” s’inalberò Marian, “Non vuoi neanche ammettere la possibilità?”

“Non abbiamo prove”, osservò Violet, con buonsenso, “sono solo nostre speculazioni. Può darsi che sia così, o può darsi di no; ma penso che sapremo presto la verità: adesso che Vaisey è morto, Guy è libero di agire di propria iniziativa. Come sceriffo, ha il potere di imporre il proprio volere. Finora ha agito bene; vediamo come proseguirà.”

“Finché non toglierà la taglia dalla mia testa, saremo nemici”, dichiarò Robin.

“Beh, lord Locksley, avete obiettivamente infranto la legge molte volte”, gli ricordò William, “A fin di bene, lo so”, lo prevenne, vedendo che stava per protestare, “ma nondimeno, lo avete fatto. A questo punto, solo re Riccardo potrebbe togliere il bando su di voi.”

“Avrei potuto chiederglielo, mentre eravamo in Terrasanta”, considerò Robin con una smorfia, “ma non ci ho pensato, perché eravamo troppo impegnati a sventare il complotto per ucciderlo e salvare contemporaneamente Marian, e subito dopo il nostro matrimonio, il re se n’era andato a continuare la guerra contro gli infedeli altrove e noi dovevamo pensare a rientrare in Inghilterra. E comunque”, scrollò le spalle, “Vaisey avrebbe potuto rimettere la taglia a suo piacimento. Non avevo idea che fosse morto.”

Rimasero per qualche momento in silenzio.

“Con tutte queste considerazioni, abbiamo dimenticato di fare le congratulazioni agli sposi”, disse infine Violet, con affetto.

“Caspita, è vero!” esclamò William, tornando a sollevare il calice, “Agli sposi!”

Di nuovo, brindarono e bevvero un altro sorso.

“E ora, cos’avete intenzione di fare?” domandò Violet, rivolta alla coppia, “Dove vivrete?”

“A Sherwood”, rispose Robin, “Finché sono un fuorilegge, non posso tornare a Locksley né metter su casa in qualche villaggio.”

“E io non ho più una casa a cui tornare”, soggiunse Marian, con un sospiro triste; era passato un anno da quando Guy, su ordine di Vaisey, aveva dato fuoco a Knighton Hall e arrestato sir Edward e lei.

“Non mi sembra molto bello, per una giovane coppia appena sposata, vivere in mezzo alla foresta, senza alcuna intimità”, commentò William, “Qui c’è posto in abbondanza: perché non rimanete qui, lady Marian?”

L’interpellata lanciò un’occhiata a Robin, incerta.

“La vostra offerta è molto generosa, sir William”, disse in tono esitante, “ma temo che un continuo andirivieni di mio marito potrebbe attirare l’attenzione…”

“Non necessariamente”, intervenne Violet, “C’è una vecchia porta di servizio sul retro, che non viene più usata da quando abbiamo costruito la nuova cucina con una nuova porta. Ora la vecchia cucina è usata come deposito e raramente ci va qualcuno. Certamente mai di notte. Robin, potresti usarla per entrare e uscire indisturbato.”

“E Marian starebbe certamente più comoda che nel vostro nascondiglio”, aggiunse Rebelle, “Robin, non puoi pretendere che una signora viva in un accampamento nel bel mezzo della foresta!”

“A dire il vero, preferirei vivere in un tugurio con Robin che in un palazzo senza di lui”, affermò Marian con decisione, “e poi, l’ho già fatto.”

Si riferiva al periodo che aveva trascorso tra i fuorilegge, dopo che suo padre era stato ucciso nel tentativo di fuggire dalle segrete di Nottingham e di denunciare i Cavalieri Neri che complottavano con Vaisey contro re Riccardo.

“No, hanno ragione loro”, dichiarò Robin all’improvviso, “Marian, neanche a me piace il pensiero di farti vivere in un campo, per quanto ben attrezzato, in mezzo alla foresta. Al momento non posso darti la casa che ti spetta come lady di Locksley e contessa di Huntingdon: sarei quindi felice saperti alloggiata in una casa ospitale e degna di te.”

Marian aggrottò la fronte e Violet, conoscendo la sua testardaggine, intervenne prima che potesse contestare il marito:

“Pensateci con calma, non dovete decidere adesso. Marian, se il tuo timore è di arrecarci disturbo, stai tranquilla che se così fosse, mio padre non avrebbe fatto questa offerta. E lo stesso vale per te, Robin. Discutetene tra di voi e sentitevi liberi di decidere serenamente secondo quanto vi sembra meglio, va bene?”

“Grazie”, le sorrise Marian, “Faremo così.”

“Sì”, confermò Robin, sorridendole a sua volta. Lui e Marian avevano due caratteri molto forti, ciò che li portava a scontrarsi spesso, ma l’amore profondo che provavano l’uno per l’altra era più importante e permetteva loro di trovare sempre un accomodamento.

“Vi fermate a cena?” domandò Violet che, da buona padrona di casa, doveva pensare anche a faccende più pratiche.

“Un pasto come si deve non mi spiacerebbe, dopo settimane di viaggio”, confessò Robin, “Posso trovare la strada per l’accampamento anche col buio.”

Marian annuì con espressione grata.

“Ottimo”, sorrise Violet, “Vado a dare disposizioni in cucina. Gradite anche di fare un bel bagno? Trovo che sia ancora un tantino troppo freddo, per farlo nei torrenti di Sherwood…”

Marian rise:

“Hai ragione! Sì, mi piacerebbe fare un bagno, anche se poi dovrò indossare nuovamente gli abiti sporchi.”

“Non necessariamente”, intervenne William, “Ci sono ancora tutti gli abiti della mia Adèle, dovrebbero andarti bene.”

Violet era infatti più piccola e formosa della madre, per cui non indossava i suoi vestiti, mentre Marian aveva figura e statura molto simili alla defunta nobildonna.

“Grazie, sir William”, disse Marian, “Vi sono molto grata.”

Anche Robin accettò l’offerta, con William che gli regalò alcuni suoi abiti dismessi, che gli erano diventati larghi perché ultimamente era dimagrito. Violet andò così a dare le opportune disposizioni alla servitù e più tardi la coppia di novelli sposi fu invitata ad andare a fare il bagno insieme. Se poi avessero approfittato dell’occasione per fare anche _altro_ che solo lavarsi, nella grande tinozza, era unicamente affare loro; ma a giudicare dal loro aspetto più che soddisfatto, dopo, non c’erano dubbi sulla loro condotta.

Durante la cena, Robin sollevò la questione dell’eredità al titolo di barone di Nottingham.

“Vaisey è morto senza eredi”, osservò, “e neppure sua sorella Davina ha avuto figli, così ora il feudo spetta a voi, sir William.”

William scosse la testa ingrigita.

“Tecnicamente sì, ma lo passerò direttamente a Jeffrey: io sono troppo vecchio e stanco per assumermi tutta quella responsabilità.”

“Mi spiace non aver potuto incontrare vostro figlio, in Terrasanta”, si rammaricò Robin, che aveva sempre avuto una grande ammirazione per Jeffrey.

“Tornerà presto”, gli rivelò Rebelle, “Lo abbiamo mandato a chiamare, dopo aver saputo della morte di Vaisey, proprio perché venga a reclamare il titolo. Re Riccardo lo lascerà certamente venire, perché è l’unico erede e non può lasciare un feudo così importante senza un custode legittimo.”

“Inoltre”, aggiunse Violet, “a re Riccardo farà certamente piacere avere un vassallo così fedele in una simile posizione.”

“Speriamo che Gisborne non gli metta i bastoni tra le ruote”, considerò Robin a denti stretti.

“Con un’ordinanza diretta del re, sarà costretto a obbedire”, affermò William, “Quando Jeffrey sarà formalmente barone di Nottingham, Gisborne potrà rimanere sceriffo, a meno che re Riccardo non confuti la sua nomina da parte di suo fratello Giovanni, ma non lo ritengo probabile.”

“Allora dubito che, fino al ritorno di re Riccardo, io possa veder ritirato il mio stato di fuorilegge”, disse Robin con amarezza, “Gisborne ce l’ha a morte con me, perché mi incolpa dell’incendio che ha distrutto casa sua e ucciso i suoi genitori.”

Gli occhi di tutti i presenti si appuntarono su di lui, sbalorditi e increduli: nessuno di loro sapeva nulla di ciò.

“Che cosa stai dicendo?” indagò Marian, pallida, “Non avrai appiccato tu l’incendio, vero?”

“No, certo che no”, la rassicurò Robin, “ma se non mi fossi impicciato degli affari della famiglia Gisborne, probabilmente non sarebbe accaduto.”

“Spiegati meglio”, lo esortò Violet, inquietata.

Robin raccontò allora fatti che aveva finora tenuto nascosti a tutti perché gli provocavano vergogna e senso di colpa; all’epoca, era appena un ragazzino, anche se non scusava il suo comportamento con l’età: era stato superficiale, egoista e imprudente.

Sir Roger di Gisborne, il padre di Guy e Isabella, era stato dato per morto in Terrasanta e Malcolm di Locksley, il padre di Robin, avrebbe potuto reclamare le sue terre, in quanto appartenenti ai suoi possedimenti, ma si era rifiutato di farlo perché innamorato di Ghislaine, la vedova. Vedovo anche lui, avrebbe potuto sposarla, ma Roger era inaspettatamente tornato; egli era però malato di lebbra. Ghislaine si era allora dichiarata vedova di fatto e Roger era stato esiliato dal balivo Longthorn, tuttavia era tornato di nascosto e Robin, avendolo scorto, lo aveva denunciato al balivo, che aveva raccolto una folla inferocita – o meglio, spaventata a morte dalla malattia di Roger – che aveva assalito Gisborne Manor. Nel parapiglia, qualcuno aveva appiccato il fuoco, se accidentalmente o no Robin non era in grado di dirlo perché aveva assistito da lontano. Nell’incendio, oltre che a lady Ghislaine era morto anche lord Malcolm, che era intervenuto per cercare di sedare il tumulto.

“Se non mi fossi immischiato, mio padre sarebbe ancora vivo”, concluse il fuorilegge, con un’amarezza che il trascorrere del tempo non aveva affievolito.

Gli altri tacquero, assimilando il racconto di Robin, che udivano per la prima volta.

“Eravate solo un ragazzo”, disse infine William a bassa voce, “stolto e scriteriato; ma se anche foste stato avveduto e affidabile, non potevate immaginare quali sarebbero state le conseguenze del vostro gesto, che credevate giusto. Anche se avete un certo grado di responsabilità nell’accaduto, essa si ferma all’aver dato il via alla concatenazione di fatti successiva, che però non era più nelle vostre mani, ma in quelle di altri, più adulti di voi. Non avete appiccato voi il fuoco, non avete ucciso voi Ghislaine, Roger e Malcolm.”

“Ha ragione”, commentò Violet, e anche Marian e Rebelle annuirono. Robin sbruffò in una risatina amara.

“Ditelo a Gisborne!”

“Puoi star certo che lo farò, se capiterà l’occasione”, disse Marian, decisa.

“Meglio di no”, intervenne William, “Difficilmente cambierà idea, dopo così tanto tempo passato a provar risentimento per lord Locksley; anzi potrebbe esacerbarlo, e portarlo a provar risentimento anche per voi, lady Marian.”

“Ne dubito”, ribatté lei.

“Non puoi contare sempre sul fatto che abbia un debole per te”, osservò Rebelle; Violet si sentì a disagio a quell’affermazione, e se ne chiese il motivo.

“Non è per quello”, spiegò Marian, “Vi ho detto che era pieno di orrore, quando si è reso conto d’avermi trafitta; ora la coscienza lo sta sicuramente tormentando… No, Robin”, prevenne il marito dal protestare, “abbiamo appena discusso di questo e concluso che Guy ce l’ha, una coscienza! Quando scoprirà che sono tornata, si sentirà in obbligo verso di me e mi starà a sentire. Me lo deve, accidenti!”

“Marian! Non è un linguaggio da signora!”, esclamò Robin in tono di rimprovero, ma non riuscì ad impedirsi di sogghignare.

“Da quando in qua mi comporto da signora?” rise lei, “E comunque, né tu né nessun altro mi può impedire di parlare come e quanto e di cosa mi pare.”

“Questo lo so”, dichiarò Robin, sorridendo ora apertamente, “ed è uno dei motivi per cui ti amo.”

Finita la cena, Robin e Marian si congedarono; William li esortò a pensare alla sua offerta di ospitalità per Marian e i due promisero che lo avrebbero fatto. Dopo i saluti, si allontanarono nel crepuscolo che avanzava preannunciando la notte, e svanirono tra gli alberi.


	9. Capitolo IX

Capitolo IX

Chetwood Manor, 25 aprile 1194

“Robin rischia per davvero di vedersi insidiare il primato di miglior arciere della contea!” rise Marian, guardando le tre frecce piantate esattamente al centro del bersaglio, nello spazio di pochissimo spazio. Violet rise a sua volta: lei, Rebelle e Marian si stavano esercitando nel tiro con l’arco, ed era palese che Violet fosse la migliore delle tre.

Marian abitava a Chetwood Manor da alcuni giorni; si era stabilita nella stanza più prossima all’uscita dismessa a cui aveva accennato Violet il giorno in cui lei e Robin erano venuti a trovarli e ogni notte il marito veniva a trovarla segretamente.

“Robin ti tratta bene?” indagò Violet in tono serio, mentre tornavano verso la magione, gli archi ancora incordati in mano e le faretre in spalla. Rebelle aguzzò le orecchie: lei sapeva a cosa si stava riferendo la cugina, ma Marian sicuramente no.

“Sì. Mi ha sempre trattata bene, ma dopo che ho rischiato la vita, è diventato ancor più premuroso.”

“Anche in camera da letto?” intervenne Rebelle senza mezzi termini. Marian arrossì, e così pure Violet, che si sentì colta in fallo; ma la sua non era curiosità morbosa, bensì preoccupazione per l’amica d’infanzia. Se Robin l’avesse trattata male tra le lenzuola, lo avrebbe preso da parte per fargli una ramanzina coi fiocchi. Dubitava che ce ne fosse bisogno, ma voleva accertarsene.

“Assolutamente sì”, le rassicurò la giovane sposa, “La prima notte di nozze aveva talmente tanta paura di farmi male, che a momenti non riusciva neanche a consumare il matrimonio”, ridacchiò, seppur arrossendo ancor di più, “Contrariamente a quanto avevo sempre sentito, non ho provato dolore”, corrugò la fronte, “A dire il vero, Djaq mi aveva detto che era possibile, se l’uomo è sufficientemente gentile, ma non le avevo creduto molto, dato che tutte dicevano che la prima volta faceva male. E adesso”, il suo rossore si accentuò ulteriormente, “è… molto gradevole.”

“Ne sono contenta”, disse Violet, sollevata e lieta per l’amica, “Una vita matrimoniale felice è quello che si augurano tutte, ma non tutte sono tanto fortunate da averla.”

Marian la guardò con un’aria di sospetto che la fece pentire d’aver parlato, temendo d’aver così svelato quel che, per il momento, sapeva solo Rebelle, ovvero la sua disastrosa esperienza coniugale; accorgendosi della sua espressione, Rebelle intervenne di nuovo per risparmiare alla cugina una spiegazione sgradevole:

“Che ne dite di andare a fare una cavalcata? Marian, hai detto che ti piacerebbe montare Red Amber: potrebbe essere l’occasione adatta.”

Marian era troppo intelligente per non capire che era una manovra per sviare il discorso; pensando che ci fosse un motivo valido, non insistette e colse l’imbeccata:

“Certamente! È da quando ci siamo imbarcati per tornare in Inghilterra che non cavalco più: abbiamo fatto tutta la strada per nave, a piedi e occasionalmente su qualche carro, ma mai a cavallo. E quel roano rosso è davvero bellissimo”, concluse con un sorriso.

“Teniamo gli archi”, propose Rebelle, “nel caso ci capitasse a tiro della selvaggina.”

“Ottima idea”, approvò Violet.

Quando arrivarono alle scuderie, Hugh lo stalliere portò subito fuori Blackfire, mentre Emeric, il figlio tredicenne di Maud e garzone di stalla, si occupava di Snowflake e di Red Amber. I tre cavalli vennero rapidamente sellati – Emeric ricevette raccomandazioni da Hugh, ma in realtà non ce n’era bisogno perché il ragazzino si dimostrò all’altezza – e poi le tre giovani donne si avviarono al piccolo trotto.

“Dove andiamo?” domandò Violet.

“Mi piacerebbe andare a Knighton”, disse Marian, “per vedere come vanno le cose e come sta la mia gente.”

“D’accordo, andiamo”, annuì Rebelle, toccando i fianchi del suo frisone con i talloni per fargli aumentare l’andatura. 

Una mezz’ora abbondante dopo, avevano raggiunto il piccolo agglomerato di case che circondava quella che era stata la dimora di Marian, ora ridotta a un cumulo di macerie – o così credevano: quando superarono l’altura a sud della tenuta, videro un cantiere in piena attività proprio nel punto dove sorgeva Knighton Hall.

“Ma cosa…?” fece Marian, sbalordita.

Si avvicinarono, passando tra le casupole dei villici. C’erano due donne che stavano attingendo acqua al pozzo; una di esse le scorse e disse qualcosa all’altra, che si voltò a guardare.

“Lady Marian!” esclamò quest’ultima, lasciando perdere i secchi, “Siete tornata!”

“Salve, Julia… Goda…” le salutò Marian, “Come state?”

“Noi bene! Voi piuttosto?” esclamò Goda, la più anziana, “Temevamo che non vi avremmo più rivista…”

“Sto bene”, sorrise la giovane nobildonna, “Sono tornata sana e salva, e con me sono tornati anche Robin e gli altri.”

“Che bello!” esultò Julia, “Fortunatamente, mentre siete stati via, Gilbert non è stato malvagio, come sostituto dello sceriffo”, abbassò la voce, “Sono felice di sapere che il barone è morto!”

“Julia, non è da buoni cristiani dire così”, la redarguì Goda, facendosi il segno della croce, “Lord Nottingham era sicuramente un uomo cattivo, ma spero che prima di morire abbia avuto il tempo di riconciliarsi con Dio…”

“Non credo”, disse Violet, “visto che si è trattato di un incidente. Ma hai ragione, non bisogna parlare male dei morti, quindi pace all’anima sua.”

“Che bruci all’inferno”, borbottò Rebelle tra i denti, senza farsi sentire dalle due popolane, ma sia la cugina che Marian la sentirono perfettamente; nessuna delle due obiettò. Del resto, Violet aveva parlato più per formalità che per convinzione.

“Ma che sta succedendo?” volle sapere Marian, indicando il cantiere, dove si vedevano muovere almeno una ventina di uomini.

“Stanno ricostruendo Knighton Hall”, la informò Julia, “su ordine di sir Guy – riuscite a crederci? Prima gli dà fuoco, e adesso la fa ricostruire!”

“Forse vuole farvi sentire in debito, in modo che lo sposiate”, insinuò Goda, con livore: tutti sapevano come Gisborne avesse tentato di obbligare Marian al matrimonio e molti pensavano che, non riuscendoci, fosse stato lui a fare in modo che lei perdesse la casa e venisse arrestata assieme al padre, per vendetta; ma Marian sapeva che Guy aveva agito agli ordini del barone e che non si era divertito a privarla della sua dimora o a tener prigioniero sir Edward. Inoltre, dopo quanto accaduto in Terrasanta, non poteva avere speranze in quel senso e quindi lo stava facendo disinteressatamente. A meno che non intendesse affidare Knighton a qualche suo favorito, magari al suo braccio destro, questo Drastan di Greenmere che lei non conosceva affatto.

“Anche se fosse”, disse, stringendosi nelle spalle, “ormai è tardi: durante il nostro viaggio, Robin e io ci siamo sposati.”

“Congratulazioni!” gridò Julia, con un gran sorriso, “Era ora!” allo sguardo interrogativo di Marian, ridacchiò, “Lo sapevano anche i sassi, che siete sempre stata innamorata di lord Locksley e lui di voi…”

Anche le tre giovani nobili sorrisero, poi Marian disse:

“Voglio dare un’occhiata più da vicino, per vedere come procede la ricostruzione…”

Salutate le due donne, guidarono i cavalli verso il cantiere. Il capomastro le scorse e si mosse loro incontro. Sorpresa, Marian riconobbe il mastro muratore del castello di Nottingham:

“Mastro Giles!”

“Lady Marian, che sorpresa vedervi!” esclamò l’uomo brizzolato dalla pelle cotta dal sole, “Non sapevo che foste tornata…”

“E io non sapevo che casa mia stava venendo ricostruita”, ribatté la giovane donna, “Mi hanno detto che è stato sir Guy a ordinarlo.”

“È così”, confermò Giles, “e le mie istruzioni sono di riedificarla tale quale a com’era.”

“E poi?” intervenne Violet, “Progetta di affidarla a qualcuno?”

Giles si strinse nelle spalle:

“Non saprei, signora. Io ho solo ordine di rifare Knighton Hall esattamente com’era prima, non ho idea di cosa intenda farne lo sceriffo. Mi auguro naturalmente che voglia darla a lady Marian… Lo informerò che siete tornata, signora”, concluse.

“Meglio di no”, si affrettò a frenarlo Marian, e al suo sguardo perplesso spiegò, “Diciamo che non ci siamo lasciati in buoni termini, l’ultima volta. Preferirei fargli sapere di persona del mio ritorno, a tempo debito. Ho motivo di pensare che, se sir Guy venisse a saperlo da altri, potrebbe aversene a male, e non voglio peggiorare i nostri rapporti.”

“Capisco”, disse il capomastro, “Non dirò una parola, e darò istruzioni ai miei uomini che facciano altrettanto.”

Diversi operai si erano infatti fermati a guardare le tre belle dame a cavallo che stavano parlando con lui.

“Grazie, mastro Giles”, disse Marian, con gratitudine.

Si congedarono dal capomastro e si allontanarono. Uscendo dal villaggio, Marian salutò alcune altre persone, che le diedero un caloroso bentornato. Da qualche frase che i villici pronunciarono, era chiaro che si aspettavano che lei tornasse a vivere a Knighton Hall, una volta che fosse stata ricostruita; ma la giovane nobildonna non poteva né confermare, né smentire, così non disse nulla in merito. Né li informò del suo matrimonio con Robin di Locksley che, essendo lui un fuorilegge, poteva anche non essere considerato valido, sebbene celebrato in presenza e con la benedizione di re Riccardo in persona.

Si allontanarono al trotto; una volta fuori vista del villaggio, senza bisogno di consultarsi rallentarono tutte e tre al passo.

“Sono basita”, dichiarò Rebelle. Non fu necessario specificare a cosa si riferiva.

“A chi lo dici”, confermò Marian.

“Avevo sentito voci, a Nottingham”, raccontò Violet, “secondo cui Guy aveva dichiarato di voler far ricostruire tutti gli edifici distrutti per ordine del vecchio sceriffo. Ripensando alla conversazione che abbiamo avuto un mese fa, non mi sono stupita; ma credevo si riferisse solo a fattorie e botteghe. Perfino alle capanne dei minatori a Treeton. Non pensavo avesse intenzione di far ricostruire anche Knighton Hall.”

“Non me lo sarei mai aspettato”, ammise Marian, “Starà attingendo a piene mani dai forzieri di Vaisey!”

“Un ottimo modo di utilizzare il denaro rubato dal barone!” esclamò Rebelle.

“Che lo stia facendo perché si sente in colpa verso di te, Marian?” ipotizzò Violet, e l’altra annuì:

“Può benissimo essere. Non avete idea dell’orrore che gli ho letto negli occhi quando si è reso conto che ero ferita… era talmente sconvolto che ha lasciato cadere la sua spada. Non so neanche che fine abbia fatto, quell’arma… Probabilmente è rimasta in quello spiazzo ad Acri e qualcuno l’avrà raccolta.”

“Ne parli quasi come se niente fosse”, commentò Violet, sentendosi un po’ a disagio: non riusciva a credere che Marian potesse prendere l’accaduto tanto alla leggera. Dopotutto, era stata sul punto di morire.

“Credimi, al momento non riuscivo neanche a respirare”, le confidò l’amica, “Non mi ero resa conto di essermi spinta troppo oltre, con Guy. Mi ha perdonato ogni volta che l’ho ingannato e manipolato per proteggere Robin e i suoi, ma tutti hanno un punto di rottura. Io gli ho letteralmente urlato in faccia che avrei preferito morire che diventare sua moglie: è stata la goccia che ha fatto traboccare il vaso. Per un istante, ho visto la mia morte nei suoi occhi. Era furioso quando abbiamo cominciato a lottare; se avesse voluto uccidermi, avrebbe potuto farlo quando sono rimasta ferita, ma non l’ha fatto.”

Cavalcarono per qualche istante in silenzio.

“La sua coscienza lo fa fermato, indubbiamente”, mormorò Violet, “Era un bravo ragazzo, un tempo. Lavorare per lo sceriffo lo ha corrotto, ma non fino in fondo. Ricordate, sospettiamo che abbia spesso fatto in modo di permettere a Robin di intervenire per impedirgli di eseguire gli ordini più efferati: forse, nel preciso momento in cui si è confrontato con la possibilità di averti uccisa per sbaglio, ha scoperto di avere ancora una coscienza.”

“O forse si è fermato perché ha sentito arrivare Robin e gli altri”, considerò Rebelle, più cinicamente; Violet annuì:

“Non potremo mai saperlo; e non potrà mai saperlo neppure lui, probabilmente. E poi Vaisey è morto…” annuì di nuovo, stavolta come a confermare qualcosa tra sé, “Ora si spiega il suo mutato atteggiamento nei confronti dei villici di Nottingham… e la sua nomina temporanea a sceriffo lo pone nella condizione ideale per agire nel modo più efficace per porre rimedio alle passate nefandezze commesse per il barone.”

Proseguirono ancora per qualche minuto in silenzio, ponderando.

“La sua ambizione lo divorava”, considerò Marian, cogitabonda, “Violet, dici che ora non è più così?”

L’interpellata rifletté.

“Ho l’impressione che ambizioso lo sia ancora”, rispose infine, “ma sono cambiati i suoi obiettivi. Prima voleva il potere per il potere; adesso, forse, vuole il potere per fare qualcosa di buono. E quello sarebbe il Guy che abbiamo conosciuto da bambine. Ricordi com’era protettivo, nei confronti di sua sorella Isabella?”

Marian annuì:

“Sì, me lo ricordo bene; ma io avevo un po’ di timore di lui, era sempre così serio, parlava poco…”

Violet si strinse nelle spalle:

“Io invece non ho mai avuto paura di lui. Al contrario, mi faceva un po’ pena. Diverso il discorso quando sono tornata a Chetwood, quando tutti parlavano della crudeltà di Gisborne, anche tu e Robin… non riuscivo a crederci, non fino in fondo. Forse, dopotutto, non mi sono sbagliata…”

“Lo spero”, mormorò Marian, “Lo spero per lui, per il ragazzo che era, e che abbiamo conosciuto…”

“Lo spero anch’io”, intervenne Rebelle, “Almeno, non avremmo cambiato un despota con un altro, da Vaisey a Guy”, corrugò la fronte, “Drastan non mi sembra il tipo da porsi al servizio di un uomo malvagio… è un figlio cadetto, ha una certa ambizione anche lui, ma non tanta da calpestare tutto e tutti pur di raggiungere i suoi obiettivi. Anche questo, penso, depone a favore della tesi di un Guy che sta tentando di riscattarsi”, concluse.

Violet le gettò un’occhiata divertita:

“E da quando conosci Drastan così bene?”

“ _Non_ lo conosco bene”, si affrettò a spiegare Rebelle, “La mia è solo un’impressione basata sul poco che abbiamo visto e saputo di lui.”

“Ma non lo trovavi insopportabile?” la prese in giro la cugina.

“Certo che sì! E lo penso ancora!” affermò la fanciulla guerriera in tono appassionato. Marian sollevò un sopracciglio, insospettita: l’atteggiamento di Rebelle le ricordava il proprio nei confronti di Robin, quand’era appena tornato dalle Crociate e lei era ancora arrabbiata con lui per averla lasciata, ma in realtà ne era ancora innamorata. Tuttavia, non avendo ancora incontrato Drastan di Greenmere né visto come lui e Rebelle interagivano, preferì non dire nulla.

Quando tornarono a Chetwood Manor, un paio d’ore dopo essere partite, avevano una pernice e due fagiani nel carniere, abbattuti rispettivamente da Violet e da Marian, mentre a Rebelle era sfuggita una lepre.

“Li porto in cucina io”, annunciò Marian mentre si avvicinavano alle scuderie; poi notarono i due cavalli legati fuori di esse. Riconoscendoli, Violet fermò Snowflake; Rebelle e Marian la imitarono.

“Guy e Drastan sono qui”, disse Violet, voltandosi a guardare l’amica d’infanzia, “Se non vuoi incontrare Guy, possiamo passare dal retro…”

Marian esitò un momento, poi scrollò la testa e squadrò le spalle:

“Prima o poi verrà a sapere che sono tornata”, dichiarò con decisione, “Penso che sia meglio che lo sappia direttamente da me invece che da altri.”

“Forse è il caso di preparare un po’ il terreno”, suggerì Rebelle, “Se era davvero sconvolto come affermi, a vederti rischia che gli prenda un colpo.”

“Ci penso io”, si offrì Violet, “Marian, tu porta la selvaggina in cucina passando dalla porta di servizio. Scendi da cavallo prima di passare davanti alla casa o Guy potrebbe vederti dalla finestra; poi aspetta in cucina. Intanto noi riporteremo i cavalli nelle scuderie, poi entreremo in casa e andremo a parlare con Guy. Quando gli avrò detto di te, Rebelle verrà a chiamarti. Va bene?”

Le sue due compagne annuirono, e così ripresero ad avanzare. Poco dopo, Violet e Rebelle entrarono in casa dove, com’era prevedibile, trovarono Drastan e Guy nel salone, seduti assieme a William. In segno di rispetto, i due uomini più giovani si alzarono al loro ingresso.

“Buongiorno, lady Violet e lady Isabelle”, le salutò Guy reclinando leggermente il busto; era rivolto a entrambe, ma i suoi occhi scivolarono solo brevemente sulla donna più giovane per soffermarsi invece sull’altra.

“Buongiorno a voi, messeri”, contraccambiò Violet. Il suo tono di voce era normale, ma il suo cuore ebbe un sobbalzo mentre il suo sguardo incontrava quello del cavaliere nerovestito e vi rimaneva incatenato.

Come l’amico, Drastan rivolse il saluto a tutte e due, ma i suoi occhi rimasero appuntati su Rebelle. Accorgendosene, la fanciulla squadrò le spalle, posando la mano sull’elsa della spada in un moto istintivamente difensivo; il movimento però mise in rilievo la curva del suo seno e, per un istante, il cavaliere biondo sbirciò in basso, ma poi, temendo che lei si risentisse, tornò a guardarla in viso. Era rossore, quel che vedeva? Ben lieto di constatare l’effetto che pareva avere su di lei, Drastan ebbe però cura di nascondere la propria soddisfazione per non provocare le sue ire. Doveva rammentare di trattarla in modo molto differente dalle altre dame e damigelle, perché Rebelle era totalmente diversa da ogni altra donna che avesse finora incontrato.

Violet si distolse dagli occhi grigiazzurri di Guy.

“A cosa dobbiamo la vostra visita?” chiese, avanzando nella stanza con Rebelle al seguito.

“Siamo venuti a ordinare dieci barili di sidro per il castello di Nottingham”, rispose Guy, ammirando il modo in cui lei incedeva, morbido ed elegante, non affettato come certe dame di corte che aveva conosciuto, bensì del tutto naturale.

Violet si rese conto che il motivo addotto era una cosa per cui avrebbe potuto mandare un qualsiasi servitore del castello; perché era invece venuto personalmente?

“E per avere il piacere di vedere voi belle signore, naturalmente”, aggiunse Drastan, gli occhi luccicanti e le labbra leggermente incurvate in un sorrisetto divertito.

Rebelle roteò gli occhi, mostrando esasperazione; ma se voleva essere onesta con se stessa come si vantava di essere sempre, in fondo era lusingata.

Anche Guy fece una smorfia, a metà tra il divertito e l’infastidito, e a Violet venne da ridere.

“Grazie, sir Drastan, siamo onorate”, ribatté vivacemente, “Dieci barili, avete detto? Mio padre vi ha già informato del prezzo?” domandò, sedendosi al tavolo accanto a William.

“A dire il vero, no”, rispose William, “Lascio a te la trattativa.”

“Il prezzo non è un problema”, disse Guy, tornando a sedersi imitato da Drastan, mentre Rebelle rimaneva in piedi dietro la cugina e lo zio, “Vi potete accordare direttamente con il mio siniscalco.”

“Molto bene. Di quali varietà stiamo parlando?”

“Otto barili di tipo secco e due di tipo dolce.”

“Li farò recapitare al castello domani mattina”, concluse Violet in tono pratico, “Mio padre vi ha già parlato della nostra ospite?” indagò, decidendo di affrontare la faccenda di petto. Dubitava che William avesse accennato a Marian, considerando la situazione piuttosto delicata, ma era un modo come un altro per introdurre il discorso.

“Ehm, no”, rispose Guy, perplesso, “Di chi si tratta?”

“Di una conoscenza comune, risalente a quand’eravamo ragazzini. È tornata da poco da un lungo viaggio in Terrasanta. La ospitiamo perché al momento non ha un posto dove stare.”

Violet fece una pausa, scrutando il viso di Guy per vederne la reazione. Gli aveva rivelato abbastanza perché indovinasse l’identità della persona a cui si stava riferendo; infatti, lo vide impallidire e poi, stranamente, arrossire.

“State parlando di lady Marian di Knighton?” domandò, incredulo.

“Esatto”, confermò Violet, sorpresa dal suo rossore. Pensava di non averlo mai visto arrossire.

_Marian era viva!_ pensò Guy, sentendosi girare la testa. Rimase immobile un momento, finché lo stordimento cominciò a passare, poi si alzò in fretta.

“Sarà meglio che me ne vada, allora”, disse in tono sordo, “Dubito che lady Marian voglia vedermi.”

“Al contrario”, lo contraddisse Violet quietamente, “desidera incontrarvi e parlare con voi. Sappiamo cos’è accaduto tra voi due, in Terrasanta.”

“Le ho fatto un torto imperdonabile”, dichiarò il cavaliere nerovestito, amaramente, “Come può volermi incontrare?”

“Sta a lei decidere se il torto che le avete fatto è imperdonabile o meno, non credete?” osservò Violet pacatamente. Guy rimase fermo, stringendo e aprendo i pugni; poi parve prendere una decisione e tornò a sedersi.

“Va bene”, disse, guardando Violet, “Affronterò il suo giudizio: è il minimo che le devo.”

Durante la discussione, Drastan era rimasto in silenzio, passando uno sguardo perplesso dall’uno all’altra; non aveva idea di cosa stesse accadendo, perché Guy non gli aveva mai parlato di Marian.

Violet notò la sua espressione, che esprimeva chiaramente la sua confusione e anche una certa ansia per Guy. Pareva davvero un buon amico per lui, pensò; forse l’unico che aveva.

Lanciò un’occhiata al padre, che annuì impercettibilmente, così si voltò verso Rebelle:

“Vai a chiamare Marian, per favore.”

La fanciulla assentì ed uscì rapidamente, diretta alla cucina. Poco dopo, era di ritorno, seguita da Marian.

Come prima, Guy e Drastan si alzarono in segno di rispetto. Marian avanzò nella stanza; diede un’occhiata circolare per vedere chi era presente, poi puntò lo sguardo su Guy, apertamente, ma senza traccia di arroganza né di rimprovero. Guy sostenne il suo sguardo: sembrava rassegnato, pronto a subire qualsiasi punizione lei avesse voluto comminargli.

Marian si fermò di fronte a Guy; tutti gli occhi erano appuntati su di loro. La giovane nobildonna rimase in silenzio per qualche istante, poi domandò piano:

“Non avete niente da dirmi, sir Guy?”

Il cavaliere trasalì al suono della sua voce; chiuse gli occhi per un momento, poi tornò a fissarli in quelli di lei.

“Da dirvi, lady Marian? No… solo da chiedere: come potete ancora sopportare la mia vista, dopo quello che vi ho fatto in Terrasanta?”

“E cosa mi avete fatto, sir Guy?”

“Io… lo sapete!”

“Voglio che lo diciate a chiare lettere”, lo incalzò lei, “Solo così possiamo sperare di chiarirci.”

Di nuovo, Guy chiuse gli occhi per un momento, per poi tornare a guardarla. Potevano dire di lui tutte le cattiverie che volevano, ma non che fosse un vigliacco: avrebbe affrontato il giudizio di Marian, quale che fosse.

“Vi ho quasi uccisa.”

“Ma non l’avete fatto.”

“No… Tuttavia, c’è mancato poco, e ciò è disonorevole. Spregevole. Indegno di un uomo meritevole di essere chiamato tale.”

Marian annuì.

“Avete ragione: solo un vile uccide una donna inerme”, sentenziò; Guy deglutì a vuoto, “Ma rimane il fatto che _non_ l’avete fatto, e che io non sono una donna _inerme_. È stato un incidente. Non avete cercato deliberatamente di uccidermi. Questo parla in vostro favore, in favore del vostro onore, che forse credevate di non possedere più, ma che, proprio grazie a questo incidente, forse avete invece riscoperto. Un’onorevolezza che vi ha spinto, come nuovo sceriffo, a stabilire una tassazione più equa, nonché a voler ricostruire la casa della mia famiglia. Non _volevate_ uccidermi: è stato un incidente”, ripeté.

Guy raddrizzò le spalle, che non si era neppure accorto d’aver incurvato; sul volto gli comparve un’espressione incredula.

“State forse dicendo che ho qualche speranza di essere perdonato da voi?” domandò con voce così bassa da essere udita a stento.

Marian non rispose subito. Scambiò un’occhiata con Violet, come a chiederle consiglio; ma in fondo aveva sempre deciso da sola per se stessa, da anni ormai, e così avrebbe fatto anche stavolta. Aveva manipolato e giocato Guy molte volte, a favore di suo padre, sir Edward di Knighton, o di Robin Hood e i suoi; lo aveva disprezzato per quel che era diventato al servizio del malefico barone di Nottingham, ma non aveva mai dimenticato il ragazzo serio e pacato della propria fanciullezza, di cui a volte scorgeva qualche sprazzo quando abbassava la guardia con lei.

Tornò a guardare Guy.

“Forse. Se continuerete a dimostrare di essere capace di equanimità e rettitudine come, mi riferiscono, avete fatto fin dal vostro ritorno; come, in realtà, facevate anche da ragazzo”, indurì la propria espressione, “Avete intenzione di farlo?”

Guy serrò la mascella.

“Ho intenzione di continuare a comportarmi come ora”, dichiarò, “per il bene di Nottingham e dell’Inghilterra. Sarete voi stessa a giudicare.”

“Lo farò”, affermò Marian. La sua tranquilla fermezza colpì molto Violet: la Terrasanta aveva cambiato pure lei, non solo Guy, rendendola più sicura di se stessa e più fiduciosa nelle proprie risorse.

Anche Guy si accorse del cambiamento: questa era una Marian più matura, più adulta, una donna e non più una fanciulla.

Ricordò cosa gli aveva urlato in faccia quell’ultimo giorno.

“E Hood?”, domandò, “Dov’è?”

“Mio marito è da qualche parte nella foresta, naturalmente”, rispose lei con noncuranza, “ma non so di preciso dove, perché dopo essere tornati dalla Terrasanta, ha spostato il campo per evitare che io potessi, per errore o per costrizione, rivelare dove si trova.”

“Vostro marito”, ripeté Guy, mentre lo sguardo gli s’incupiva, “Lo avete sposato, quindi; ma sapete, vero?, che il matrimonio con un fuorilegge non ha valore legale.”

“Lo ha, se è stato celebrato dal re in persona”, intervenne Rebelle, incapace di tacere oltre. Guy le lanciò una rapida occhiata, accigliato.

“È così?” domandò, sempre rivolto a Marian, “Re Riccardo ha celebrato il vostro matrimonio?”

“Precisamente”, confermò la giovane donna, sollevando la mano sinistra per mostrare l’anello con il grosso rubino che le era stato donato dal re per fungere da pegno nuziale, “Lo prova questo: sul retro del castone c’è il monogramma di re Riccardo.”

Guy osservò l’anello, poi tese la mano:

“Non dubito della vostra parola, signora, ma come sceriffo devo verificare le affermazioni di chicchessia, perciò vi chiedo di mostrarmelo.”

Marian non obiettò, sia perché riconosceva l’autorità della funzione di Guy, sia perché non aveva comunque nulla da nascondere. Si sfilò l’anello dal dito – era stato troppo grande per lei, ma lo aveva fatto stringere da un orafo di Acri – e lo consegnò al nuovo sceriffo. Le faceva uno strano effetto pensare a Guy in quelle vesti, considerò.

Guy girò l’anello e guardò il dorso del castone dove, come aveva detto Marian, era visibile il monogramma di re Riccardo. Drastan si avvicinò e Guy gli fece vedere la sigla, in modo che il suo vice potesse confermare la presa visione. Drastan annuì per segnalare che era a posto, così Guy restituì l’anello a Marian.

“Congratulazioni, signora”, disse rigidamente, “Siete riuscita a sposare Robin Hood, proprio come volevate.”

“Esatto”, ribatté lei, tornando ad infilare l’anello al dito, “Se non provvederete voi ad annullare il bando sulla sua testa, lo farà re Riccardo al suo ritorno.”

“Mi consta che vostro marito abbia infranto la legge molte volte, negli scorsi due anni”, intervenne Drastan, sollevando un sopracciglio, “La vedo dura, ad annullare il bando.”

“Non è impossibile”, si fece udire William, “Uno sceriffo ha l’autorità di condonare i crimini di un fuorilegge, se viene provato che tali crimini sono stati commessi per un bene superiore. Direi che è il caso di Robin Hood: ha rubato soldi di tasse che voi stesso, sir Guy, avete definito inique; ha difeso poveri villici da soprusi e violenze innecessarie, arbitrarie e gratuite ordinate dal barone di Nottingham; e se ha ucciso, è sempre stato per autodifesa”, scrutò lo sceriffo facente funzioni, “Inoltre, il conte di Huntingdon è favorito da re Riccardo che, piaccia o no al principe Giovanni, è e rimane l’unico re d’Inghilterra.”

“Un re assente, però”, osservò Guy seccamente, “il che complica le cose, per Hood, perché in sua assenza, io non posso essere confermato sceriffo di Nottingham e devo rimanere un facente funzioni. Questo limita alcune delle mie discrezionalità, tra cui quella di condonare senza il consenso del principe reggente quelli che sono stati ascritti come crimini dal mio predecessore. E conoscendo l’amicizia che c’era tra lui e il barone, dubito che il principe Giovanni darebbe il suo benestare. Mi spiace, lady Marian, ma per la remissione del bando dovrete aspettare il ritorno del re dalla Terrasanta”, vedendola aprir bocca per protestare, la fermò con un gesto della mano e proseguì, “Posso tuttavia promettere che non lo perseguirò, a patto che lui non interferisca con la mia autorità. Questo significa che non deve rapinare i convogli con le tasse che _io_ ho fatto raccogliere dai _miei_ esattori, né mercanti o nobili che transitano per le strade della contea, dentro o fuori Sherwood, derubandoli delle loro ricchezze per darle ai bisognosi. Questo perché, con la mia politica tributaria, non dovrebbero più esserci bisognosi, nei nostri villaggi. Vi prego di informare Hood della mia proposta. Se l’accetterà, sarà tregua, tra noi. Avete la mia parola.”

Molte cose negative potevano essere dette del Guy degli ultimi anni, ma non che avesse mai infranto la parola data; il nuovo Guy – o per meglio dire, il Guy ritornato se stesso – era quindi a maggior ragione più affidabile. Pertanto, Marian non esitò a rispondere:

“Accetto la vostra parola, sir Guy.”

Violet sorrise, sollevata: finalmente il suo amico d’infanzia non avrebbe più dovuto temere la costante minaccia di essere impiccato.

Guy distolse gli occhi da Marian per guardare Violet che sorrideva; il cavaliere nerovestito si rese conto che quel sorriso era per lui più importante dell’approvazione appena ricevuta da Marian. Eppure, lui era in debito con Marian, dopo quel che le aveva fatto – o rischiato di fare – in Terrasanta. Perché quindi gli importava di più dell’approvazione di Violet?

Marian vide il suo sguardo diretto all’amica; le sorse un sospetto: a Guy piaceva Violet. Gli piaceva _molto_. Forse però non se ne rendeva ancora conto.

Nulla dei suoi pensieri però trasparì dal suo volto: non voleva mettere in imbarazzo nessuno, men che meno la sua amica d’infanzia.

“Bene”, disse Guy, alzandosi, “Fatemi sapere cosa risponde Hood… potreste approfittare della consegna dei barili per mandarmi un messaggio”, concluse.

Drastan si alzò a sua volta e i due cavalieri presero congedo.

Mentre si allontanavano a cavallo, Guy sentiva su di sé lo sguardo indagatore di Drastan, ma l’amico non gli pose domande, rispettando il suo riserbo; rimase in silenzio per un po’, valutando se era il caso di confidargli quanto era accaduto in Terrasanta con Marian e Robin. Drastan non sapeva niente del suo coinvolgimento nella congiura dei Cavalieri Neri, né del suo tentativo di assassinare re Riccardo; ma a questo punto, non poteva tacere su quanto era accaduto con Marian.

“Non posso rivelarti tutti i particolari”, esordì quindi, “ma quando siamo partiti per la Terrasanta, Vaisey ed io abbiamo portato con noi lady Marian. Contro la sua volontà.”

Lanciò una rapida occhiata all’amico e lo vide con la fronte corrugata in un’espressione più intenta che di condanna.

“Contro la sua volontà?” ripeté, “Perché?”

“Era a conoscenza di… certi loschi affari di Vaisey, che io avrei dovuto realizzare”, spiegò Guy, provando una fitta di vergogna, “Per questo l’abbiamo obbligata a venire con noi. Robin Hood e la sua banda ci ha seguiti. Io… credevo di essere innamorato di Marian; le avevo già proposto di sposarmi, in passato…” rise amaramente, “Ma che sto dicendo? La verità è che l’avevo costretta col ricatto ad accettare di diventare mia moglie. Siamo arrivati davanti al prete, ma lei mi ha piantato all’ultimo momento”, s’interruppe brevemente ricordando il pugno che lei gli aveva tirato in faccia quando aveva capito che le aveva mentito a proposito del ritorno del re, “Ero furioso con lei, talmente tanto che, quando lo sceriffo me ne ha dato l’opportunità, non ho esitato a bruciare la sua casa, dopo aver arrestato lei e suo padre. Poi, in Terrasanta l’ho pregata nuovamente di sposarmi, ma lei mi ha rifiutato con veemenza, dichiarando che l’unico che avrebbe mai sposato, l’unico che amava era Robin Hood. Io ho perso la testa, abbiamo lottato e io l’ho ferita. L’arrivo di Robin e dei suoi ha impedito che succedesse l’irreparabile.”

“Ho sentito”, disse Drastan, “Sai, in questi mesi insieme, sentivo che avevi un peso sulla coscienza: era questo?” vide Guy confermare con un cenno del capo, “Non sei contento di esserti chiarito con lady Marian?”

“Certo, anche se francamente non avrei creduto che sarebbe stata disposta a parlarmi ancora, figuriamoci a perdonarmi”, Guy strinse le labbra, “Che razza di uomo ero, Drastan? Mi faccio orrore da solo!”

Drastan tacque per qualche momento, riflettendo su quanto Guy gli aveva rivelato e valutando voci che aveva sentito e impressioni che aveva avuto, mettendo sul piatto della bilancia anche la sua conoscenza dello sceriffo pro tempore.

“Io so che non sei un uomo malvagio”, disse lentamente, “Amareggiato, ambizioso, anche cinico, tutte cose che puoi essere, o essere stato, a causa delle vicende della tua vita; ma malvagio, nel senso stretto di crudele, che ama infliggere dolore, no, quello mai. Da quanto ho capito da tutta la vicenda, Vaisey era la tua bestia nera; ha sfruttato Dio solo sa quali tuoi punti deboli e ti ha indotto a comportati in maniera disonorevole. Ora che però sei libero dalla sua influenza e dalle catene in cui ti aveva ridotto, stai cercando di fare ammenda; e questo parla chiaro, riguardo alla tua mancanza di malvagità. Forse non ti basterà tutta la vita per disfare tutto ciò che hai fatto agli ordini di Nottingham, ma questo non ti impedirà di provarci. Dico bene?”

Guy si sentì immensamente grato all’amico perché non lo stava giudicando; non lo stava neppure assolvendo – quello poteva farlo solo Dio – ma lo stava comunque incoraggiando e sostenendo.

“Dici bene”, mormorò a voce così bassa che Drastan stentò ad udirlo, “Grazie per le tue parole, amico mio.”

Quel giorno, la loro amicizia, se possibile, si fece ancora più salda.


	10. Capitolo X

Capitolo X

Nottingham, 8 maggio 1194, mattina

La domenica precedente la Pentecoste, fuori dalle porte di Nottingham si teneva la tradizionale fiera-mercato dei cavalli, dove si incontravano gli allevatori e i mercanti di tutta la contea e delle vicine contee di York, Lincoln, Leicester e Derby, per scambiarsi idee e esperienze e naturalmente per concludere affari.

Robin aveva esitato di fronte alla proposta di Guy; lui e i suoi compagni erano ancora malfidenti, ma le argomentazioni e le insistenze di Marian e di Violet li avevano convinti a dargli una possibilità, così alla fine la sua risposta era stata positiva. Guy aveva dato ulteriore prova di buona volontà: forzando al limite le sue prerogative di sceriffo facente funzioni, aveva _sospeso_ il bando sulla testa di Robin, in attesa che re Riccardo tornasse e si pronunciasse sulla faccenda. Per questo motivo, Robin era tornato a vivere a Locksley Manor, riprendendo possesso del suo feudo e del suo titolo di conte di Huntingdon; e con lui naturalmente era andata Marian, la nuova contessa. I villici li avevano accolti con giubilo ed avevano fatto una gran festa che era durata un giorno e una notte.

Quel giorno, anche Robin e Marian erano presenti alla fiera, finalmente senza sotterfugi o travestimenti. Robin voleva acquistare alcuni cavalli per ripopolare le proprie scuderie, saccheggiate da Vaisey, che si era impadronito di tutti i suoi migliori purosangue e li aveva venduti; inoltre, voleva anche regalare un cavallo a Marian. Violet era con loro, mentre Rebelle si era recata a dare un’occhiata ai corsieri: il cavallo da guerra di William di Chetwood era prossimo ad essere messo a pascolo, essendo ormai molto vecchio. L’anziano cavaliere non voleva un altro destriero, temendo che fosse troppo impegnativo per la sua età, ma neppure un docile palafreno da dama, per cui si era risolto a prendere un corsiero e aveva incaricato la nipote di sceglierlo per lui.

Dopo averne osservati un buon numero senza essere mai completamente soddisfatta, individuò un giovane cavallo grigio pomellato, snello ma dalle zampe robuste, che le piacque molto. Si avvicinò al recinto che lo ospitava, assieme ad un’altra mezza dozzina di esemplari di altri colori, ed identificò il mercante che, vestito in modo sgargiante, se ne stava appoggiato allo steccato. Lo riconobbe.

“Buongiorno, mastro Riller”, lo salutò.

“Oh, salve, lady Isabelle!”, ricambiò il mercante, raddrizzandosi e rivolgendole un inchino, “Posso esservi utile?”

“Sì: a quanto vendi quel cavallo?” domandò Rebelle, andando subito al sodo.

“Mi spiace, l’ho già venduto”, si scusò Riller, “ma ne ho altri, quel roano ad esempio…”

“No, è un bell’esemplare, ma il grigio era l’ideale per mio zio. A chi l’hai venduto? Magari lo convinco a rivendermelo.”

“Sir Drastan di Greenmere.”

“Oh.”

Le spalle di Rebelle si afflosciarono: qualcosa le diceva che le trattative con il bel cavaliere biondo sarebbero state difficili.

Invece si rivelarono fin troppo facili, ma sicuramente poco ortodosse… per non dire pericolose.

Dopo aver chiesto in giro, Rebelle individuò Drastan al banco della mescita di birra, intento a bere un boccale della schiumosa bevanda.

“Buongiorno, lady Isabelle”, la salutò con un sorriso non appena la scorse, “Speravo proprio di vedervi, oggi. Posso offrirvi da bere?”

“Buongiorno a voi, messere”, rispose la fanciulla, “Grazie, prenderò volentieri una birra.”

Drastan fece cenno alla mescitrice di portare un altro boccale, che arrivò pochi istanti dopo.

“Venite, sediamoci”, il cavaliere invitò Rebelle, indicando uno dei tavoli liberi. Lei accettò con una buona grazia che lo sorprese, dato che finora la fanciulla era sempre stata alquanto scontrosa, con lui. Scoprì subito il motivo della sua disponibilità.

“Mio zio mi ha incaricato di cercare un corsiero per lui”, esordì Rebelle, senza giri di parole, “e ne ho visto uno che farebbe perfettamente al caso, ma sfortunatamente mi hanno detto che era già stato venduto a voi.”

“Oh? Vi riferite a Silvermist, il grigio pomellato di Riller?”

“Precisamente”, confermò lei, prendendo un sorso di birra.

“Mi spiace avervelo soffiato, ma sono arrivato prima.”

“Vorreste considerare la possibilità di rivendermelo? Naturalmente con un ragionevole sovrapprezzo. Diciamo un dieci percento?”

Anche Drastan bevve un sorso, riflettendo. Si rese conto di trovarsi in una posizione di vantaggio.

“Silvermist mi piace molto”, considerò lentamente, ancora incerto su come sfruttare tale vantaggio, “Non saprei…”

“Quindici percento”, offrì Rebelle, “Sarebbe un bel guadagno, per voi, e senza aver praticamente mosso un dito.”

Drastan posò il boccale sul ripiano del tavolo e guardò Rebelle direttamente in viso.

“Non riesco a credere che in tutta la fiera non abbiate trovato un altro cavallo che vi piaccia”, commentò, sinceramente perplesso.

“Qualcuno c’è, ma Silvermist è il migliore e vorrei farlo avere a mio zio. Siete disposto a vendermelo o no?” concluse Rebelle, spiccia come al solito. Drastan meditò qualche istante, poi prese una decisione.

“Non sono interessato a un guadagno in termini di denaro”, dichiarò, guardandola negli occhi.

“A cosa, allora?” lo esortò Rebelle; lo sguardo di Drastan si abbassò sulle sue labbra e la fanciulla trattenne il fiato, sicura che il cavaliere biondo le avrebbe chiesto quel che non era riuscito ad avere al torneo: un vero bacio. Si sentì combattuta tra due sentimenti opposti: se da un lato non le spiaceva affatto acconsentire ad una simile richiesta, allo stesso tempo l’idea che lui si approfittasse della situazione, giungendo praticamente al ricatto, la faceva sentire profondamente delusa da lui.

Drastan posò i gomiti sul tavolo e si sporse verso Rebelle.

“M’interesserebbe molto di più un vostro bacio”, disse a bassa voce, “Un bacio sulla bocca, lady Isabelle, un vero bacio, non come quello che mi avete dato a Pasqua”, la vide irrigidirsi e stringere le labbra, “ma non ve lo chiederò”, al suo sguardo sorpreso, spiegò, “Se un giorno vorrete baciarmi, desidero che sia per vostra scelta, perché lo volete quanto lo voglio io, non perché dovete farlo per ottenere qualcosa da me”, prese il boccale e lo sollevò, “Vi rivenderò Silvermist al prezzo a cui l’ho pagato. Affare fatto?”

Per la prima volta dacché la conosceva, Rebelle gli rivolse un sorriso, talmente bello che il cuore gli si fermò in petto per un istante.

“Siete un vero gentiluomo, sir Drastan”, dichiarò la fanciulla guerriera, sollevando a sua volta il proprio boccale; lo posò contro il suo, “Affare fatto.”

Bevvero per siglare l’accordo; Drastan si sentiva molto soddisfatto di se stesso, perfino orgoglioso, perché sentiva d’aver centrato l’obiettivo di conquistare il rispetto di Rebelle.

“Andiamo da Riller”, disse quand’ebbero terminato di bere, “e sistemiamo il contratto di compravendita.”

Così fecero; il mercante doveva ancora compilare il documento, così bastò che, invece del nome di Drastan, mettesse quello di Isabelle di Rivendale per conto di William di Chetwood. Rebelle pagò e concordò con Riller che sarebbe passata a prendere Silvermist prima di sera, tornando a casa.

“Vi confesso che mi avete sorpresa, sir Drastan”, disse Rebelle, mentre si allontanavano dal recinto e si inoltravano tra le bancarelle che offrivano tutti gli accessori possibili e immaginabili per cavalli e cavalieri, oltre che cibo e bevande, “Mi aspettavo che avreste insistito con la storia del bacio; sarei stata molto delusa da voi, se lo aveste fatto.”

Drastan decise di essere sincero, conscio che la franchezza era la via più diretta per mantenere il rispetto di Rebelle, che aveva così faticosamente ottenuto.

“Non è che non ci abbia pensato”, confessò quindi, “ma poi sarei stato deluso io da me stesso”, una decisione maturò all’improvviso nel suo animo; si fermò, “Lady Isabelle, voi mi piacete come mai nessun’altra prima”, dichiarò, mentre anche lei si fermava e si girava a guardarlo, “Siete diversa da qualsiasi altra donna che io abbia mai conosciuto. Siete bella, coraggiosa e intelligente, e fiera, ma anche compassionevole, come dimostra la vostra attenzione per il benessere di vostro zio e di vostra cugina. Io… vi chiedo il permesso di corteggiarvi.”

Rebelle sgranò gli occhi, sbalordita: mai nessuno le aveva chiesto una cosa simile. Aveva amoreggiato con qualche compagno d’armi, ma erano sempre state cose fuggevoli, durate lo spazio di una serata di festa. Non aveva mai voluto andare oltre a qualche bacio e a qualche carezza audace, spinta più dalla curiosità che dal desiderio.

“Sir Drastan… non so che dire…”

“Allora non dite nulla. Pensateci, volete? Spero ardentemente che vorrete accettare, ma se così non fosse, sappiate che rispetterò la vostra decisione.”

Rebelle tacque, valutando l’importanza di quel che Drastan aveva appena detto. Al di là che, per corteggiarla ufficialmente, il cavaliere biondo avrebbe dovuto chiedere il consenso a sir William, che era il suo tutore, il fatto che lui avesse chiesto prima a lei e si dichiarasse disposto a rispettare un suo eventuale rifiuto era inaudito. La fanciulla guerriera pensò fuggevolmente a Guy di Gisborne che, invece, seguendo il costume abituale, si era imposto su Marian, arrivando a obbligarla a sposarlo, incurante del fatto che lei non volesse saperne di lui.

“Va bene”, disse allora, “Ci penserò.”

Drastan le rivolse un sorriso abbagliante:

“Ne sono felice, lady Isabelle.”

“Rebelle”, lo corresse lei impulsivamente, “I miei amici mi chiamano tutti Rebelle.”

Il sorriso di Drastan si fece ancor più ampio.

“Sono onorato che m’includiate nel novero dei vostri amici, lady Rebelle.”

Lei rise:

“Solo Rebelle, per carità!”

“Allora mi chiamerete solo Drastan, d’accordo?”

“Ma certo... Drastan.”

Ripresero a passeggiare tra le bancarelle. In realtà, Rebelle avrebbe dovuto andare in cerca di Violet, Robin e Marian appena concluso l’acquisto del corsiero per William, ma adesso desiderava godersi la compagnia del cavaliere biondo senza la presenza degli altri.

Passarono davanti alla bancarella di Martha, i cui tortini dolci e salati erano famosi in tutta la città di Nottingham e circondario. Rebelle, assorta nella ricerca del cavallo adatto allo zio, aveva saltato il pranzo e adesso, nel sentire il delizioso aroma dei tortini di carne, le venne l’acquolina in bocca e il suo stomaco brontolò. Drastan udì il rumore rivelatore e le lanciò un’occhiata:

“Avete fame, Rebelle?”

“Non ho pranzato”, confessò la fanciulla, “e adesso sto _morendo_.”

“Rimediamo subito”, rise Drastan, dirigendosi senza esitazione alla bancarella di Martha, “Cos’avete di buono, comare?” domandò alla donna.

“Manzo con funghi, orzo con piselli, oppure pollo con cipolla, messere”, rispose l’interpellata, avvicinandosi, “Se preferite del dolce, allora ci sono crostate di mele, di pere e di prugne. Oh, buongiorno, lady Isabelle”, aggiunse, scorgendo la fanciulla che si era fermata accanto all’aiutante dello sceriffo.

“Buongiorno, Martha”, Rebelle ricambiò il saluto, “Dammi un tortino di manzo, per favore.”

“Per me una fetta di crostata di pere”, si fece sentire Drastan; tirò fuori il borsello delle monete ed insistette a pagare lui. Martha diede loro quando richiesto su dei taglieri di legno, poi i due si accomodarono al tavolo di fronte alla bancarella.

“Ci vuole anche qualcosa da bere”, commentò il cavaliere, guardandosi attorno, “Sidro?” le propose, accennando alla mescita poco lontana. Rebelle, che aveva appena addentato il suo tortino, annuì il proprio consenso; poco dopo, Drastan era di ritorno con due bicchieri in terracotta smaltata, uno contenente sidro secco per lei e l’altro sidro dolce per sé.

Rebelle divorò il suo tortino di manzo sotto lo sguardo divertito di Drastan, che notò come i suoi modi, sebbene meno raffinati di quelli che ci si poteva aspettare da una dama, non erano tuttavia rozzi tanto quanto quelli di un soldato qualsiasi, rivelando che le era stata comunque impartita una buona educazione.

Drastan aveva avanzato un po’ di crostata da offrire a Rebelle.

“Volete assaggiare?” le domandò.

“Grazie, sì”, accettò la fanciulla con un sorriso che Drastan trovò delizioso più del dolce; le allungò il proprio tagliere e lei prese il pezzetto, infilandolo in bocca, “Buono!”

“Concordo”, annuì il cavaliere, “Ditemi, Rebelle, siete più golosa di cose dolci o salate?”

“Dolci”, ammise lei.

“Anch’io.”

“Vi piace mangiare?”

“Parecchio. La gola sarà anche uno dei peccati capitali, ma è uno dei piaceri più grandi della vita e, dato che non sono un religioso, non vedo perché me ne debba privare.”

“Sono d’accordo con voi”, dichiarò Rebelle, “Preti, frati e suore possono fare quel che vogliono, ma non mi possono obbligare a fare come loro. È già tanto se osservo la quaresima.”

Drastan sogghignò:

“La penso allo stesso modo!”

Bevvero un altro bicchiere a testa, stavolta entrambi di sidro dolce, poi si alzarono e proseguirono tra i banchetti, camminando affiancati, molto vicini. Talmente vicini che Rebelle sentiva il calore del corpo di Drastan.

In lontananza, intravide l’altissima figura nerovestita di Gisborne e, accanto a lui, individuò Violet; assieme a loro, probabilmente c’erano anche Marian e Robin. Tra poco li avrebbero incrociati e non sarebbe più stata sola con Drastan.

Colta da un impulso inaspettato, afferrò la mano del cavaliere e lo tirò in un vicolo, dietro una pila di cesti che li nascose alla vista di chi passava sulla strada.

“Avete detto che volevate che vi baciassi per mio desiderio”, mormorò, attirandolo contro di sé, “Ebbene, lo desidero.”

Si rese conto che lo stava desiderando da un po’. Non da quel giorno; neppure dalla volta precedente che lo aveva visto. La verità era che aveva desiderato baciarlo fin da quando aveva incrociato lo sguardo col suo la prima volta, anche se allora si sarebbe buttata nel Trent (*) piuttosto di ammetterlo. Sollevò il visto verso quello di Drastan, che la superava di quasi venti centimetri, ma non si mosse: era già stata abbastanza sfrontata e non se la sentì di andare oltre, baciandolo lei per prima.

Drastan era felicemente sorpreso, anzi deliziato. Sorrise, posando le mani sulle spalle di lei e facendole scorrere verso il basso; guardandola negli occhi, le afferrò le mani e se le portò dietro alla nuca, per poi circondarla con le braccia e stringerla maggiormente contro di sé. Fremette nel sentire le sue morbide curve premergli addosso, così come aveva spesso sognato nel mese e mezzo dacché l’aveva incontrata per la prima volta. Il suo sguardo si abbassò sulle sue labbra rosate, schiuse e invitanti. Cominciò a chinarsi, poi uno scrupolo lo trattenne.

“Rebelle… siete sicura?”

Appena l’ebbe detto, si sarebbe schiaffeggiato da solo. Eccola lì, finalmente tra le sue braccia, pronta a farsi baciare come lui aveva ardentemente desiderato per settimane, e lui cosa faceva? Chiedeva conferma di quanto lei aveva già dichiarato esplicitamente, col rischio che cambiasse idea. Mai, mai in vita sua non aveva approfittato istantaneamente di ciò che una fanciulla gli offriva…

Ma Isabelle di Rivendale non era una volubile damigella di corte, bensì una guerriera che sapeva esattamente quello che voleva, e quando lo voleva.

“Sicurissima”, rispose sottovoce, “Baciami, Drastan…”

Drastan non se lo fece ripetere: abbassò la testa e posò le labbra su quelle di Rebelle. La sentì trattenere il fiato. Lentamente, cautamente, le sfiorò il labbro inferiore con la punta della lingua.

Rebelle sentì le ginocchia diventare molli e dietro le sue palpebre ci fu come un’esplosione di luce. All’improvviso non udì più i rumori dell’affollato mercato – lo scalpiccio dei passi, le voci dei passanti, le grida dei mercanti, gli sbuffi e nitriti dei cavalli – ma solo il battito del proprio cuore che le rimbombava negli orecchi. Schiuse la bocca e attese; si aspettava un’invasione selvaggia, quasi brutale, com’era quasi sempre accaduto in passato, ma invece Drastan indugiò ad accarezzarle le labbra dapprima con le proprie, poi con la lingua, delicatamente. Infine, adagio, lo sentì approfondire il bacio. Sentendosi stranamente trepidante, Rebelle mosse timidamente la propria lingua per accarezzare quella di lui. Drastan la ricambiò, sfiorandola lentamente. Le mani di Rebelle si mossero come animate di vita propria, risalendogli la nuca; le sue dita si infilarono tra i suoi capelli. Il bacio divenne più intenso. Solitamente a quel punto il suo compagno cominciava a brancicare sul suo corpo, palpeggiandola sul seno, sul sedere o perfino tra le gambe; invece Drastan si limitò a stringerla maggiormente. Lo udì emettere un suono, a metà tra un gemito e un sospiro, basso ed eccitante. Le sfuggì un suono simile.

Drastan si sentiva girare la testa come se fosse ubriaco. Mai aveva provato un’emozione così grande nel baciare una donna, tranne forse la prima volta; ma la prima volta era stato troppo esaltato per rendersi conto di come stava reagendo la sua compagna, mentre stavolta era perfettamente consapevole di ogni movimento, di ogni tremito, di ogni respiro di Rebelle. Si sforzò di andarci piano; lui supponeva che lei avesse già esperienza di uomini, ma non poteva darlo per scontato e, nel caso si sbagliasse, non voleva apparire troppo precipitoso. Cominciò con dolcezza; la sentì rispondere dapprima timidamente, poi con crescente sicurezza; quando sentì le sue dita tra i capelli, la strinse più forte, baciandola più sensualmente. La sua risposta, del pari sensuale, gli strappò un gemito dalla gola. I calzoni gli diventarono stretti.

Si baciarono così a lungo da perdere la nozione del tempo. Quando infine le loro bocche si separarono, non tanto perché sazie l’una dell’altra, ma per semplice bisogno d’aria, potevano essere trascorsi minuti oppure ore.

“Rebelle…” sussurrò Drastan, la voce roca, “Se mi hai baciato così, significa che accetti la mia corte…? Perché in caso contrario, avrei davvero molte, molte difficoltà a lasciarti in pace, adesso…”

“L’accetto”, gli assicurò lei, “ma solo se sei disposto a rispettare la mia persona, il mio modo di essere, i miei desideri, le mie aspirazioni, come faceva mio padre e come fa anche zio William. Non tollero padroni. Piuttosto, rimango nubile per tutta la vita.”

“Non intendo essere il tuo padrone”, dichiarò Drastan, “Non voglio cambiare una sola cosa di come sei: significherebbe distruggere proprio ciò che più mi piace di te”, le sue mani scivolarono in basso per afferrarle i fianchi; contro il ventre, Rebelle percepì il gonfiore della sua virilità e uno strano calore le fiorì in grembo, “Spero di riuscire a farmi desiderare da te tanto quanto io desidero te, e di farti dimenticare qualsiasi altro uomo tu abbia avuto prima di me…”

Sorpresa, Rebelle fece per dirgli che non aveva mai avuto nessun uomo, ma Drastan tornò a baciarla in un modo tale che le fece piegare le gambe. Si aggrappò alle sue spalle per non cadere, ricambiando il bacio con uguale passione.

Infiammato dalla sua reazione, Drastan la spinse con le spalle al muro, premendosi addosso al suo corpo, ma rimanendo attento a non schiacciarla eccessivamente. Le lasciò la bocca per abbassarsi a baciarle il collo e la gola, sfiorandone la pelle con le labbra.

Rebelle rabbrividì eccitata e, con un sospiro, sollevò la gamba, attorcigliandola attorno a quella di Drastan; in tal modo, i loro grembi entrarono in contatto. Drastan emise un gemito e mosse il bacino, strofinandosi contro di lei, facendola gemere a sua volta. Cielo, pensò, stordito, aveva avuto ragione a ritenere che Rebelle fosse una donna molto sensuale. A letto lo avrebbe certamente soddisfatto, almeno quanto aveva intenzione di soddisfarla lui. Il pensiero di sentirla urlare di piacere lo eccitò talmente tanto, che la sua erezione cominciò a pulsare dolorosamente, chiedendo sollievo.

Si staccò bruscamente da Rebelle; vedendola barcollare, la sostenne prontamente finché non riprese l’equilibrio. L’occhiata che lei gli lanciò era del tutto disorientata.

“Perdonami”, gracchiò, “Non siamo nemmeno fidanzati e stavo per prenderti in piedi contro un muro, come una donna di facili costumi… Non ti sto dimostrando il rispetto che pretendi e che meriti. Perdonami”, ripeté.

Rebelle sbatté rapidamente gli occhi. Si sentiva come se fosse stata sul punto di varcare la soglia del Paradiso, e le porte le fossero state chiuse bruscamente in faccia. Poi le parole di Drastan penetrarono nella nebbia che le aveva invaso il cervello e si sentì allo stesso tempo commossa e imbarazzata: commossa, perché lui la stava trattando precisamente col rispetto che gli aveva chiesto, e imbarazzata, perché non si era mai comportata in maniera tanto svergognata con nessuno, prima.

“Non c’è niente da perdonare”, mormorò, “Dopotutto, sono io ad averti dato corda…” poi venne colpita dal modo in cui lui si era espresso e il suo sguardo si fece interrogativo, “Vuoi dire che non mi ritieni una donna di facili costumi?” domandò, perplessa.

“Assolutamente no”, affermò lui. La sua risposta confuse ancor di più: dopotutto, Drastan pensava che si fosse concessa ad altri uomini, prima di lui, il che l’avrebbe qualificata automaticamente come una donnaccia; ma prima che potesse chiedere spiegazioni su quell’apparente controsenso, il cavaliere biondo aveva ripreso a parlare:

“Contrariamente alla morale corrente, che ritengo molto stupida, io penso che una donna libera da impegni abbia diritto quanto un uomo di concedersi a chi desidera. Così come penso che un uomo impegnato abbia il dovere quanto una donna di rimanere fedele. Rebelle, quel che è accaduto nel tuo passato o nel mio non riguarda il presente. Non parliamone più.”

Rebelle esitò, poi annuì: in fondo, non c’era nessuna fretta di informarlo che, in realtà, lei era ancora vergine. Glielo avrebbe detto quando fossero giunti a quel momento; e non dubitava che esso sarebbe presto arrivato, perché aveva deciso che Drastan sarebbe stato il suo primo uomo – e forse anche l’ultimo. Come aveva promesso a Violet, aveva deciso in tutta libertà, senza venire spinta dall’uomo in questione che, anzi, si era tirato indietro per rispetto, che per Violet aveva più valore di qualsiasi altra cosa, tanto da considerarlo elemento fondante indispensabile per qualsiasi rapporto, anche quello tra un uomo e una donna; e che le aveva pertanto insegnato a considerare allo stesso modo.

Drastan le porse la mano con un debole sorriso:

“Meglio andare: non voglio tentare oltre la fortuna.”

Rebelle accettò la sua mano, che poi lui s’infilò sotto il braccio; assieme, tornarono a inoltrarsi tra la folla. La fanciulla allungò il collo, cercando di individuare nuovamente Gisborne e gli altri. Dopo qualche minuto, li vide davanti alla bancarella di Baxter il sellaio e li indicò a Drastan. Il cavaliere biondo annuì per indicare d’averli visti a sua volta.

“Stasera ti accompagnerò a Chetwood”, le disse, mentre si dirigevano verso gli amici, “e chiederò formalmente a tuo zio il permesso di corteggiarti”, scoprì di sentirsi nervoso, “Pensi che me lo concederà?”

“Non vedo perché no”, rispose Rebelle, sorpresa.

“Potrebbe credere che io sia interessato soltanto ai tuoi averi: dopotutto, sei l’unica erede di Rivendale.”

Rebelle non aveva considerato quell’aspetto.

“Allora sta a te convincerlo che non è così”, concluse, con semplicità.

“Beh, non sono mai stato uno spendaccione e nel corso degli anni ho accumulato una discreta sommetta”, considerò Drastan, “Inoltre, Guy mi concede un generoso compenso per i miei servigi. Insomma, non sono uno spiantato.”

S’interruppe perché ormai avevano raggiunto gli altri. Scorgendoli da oltre le spalle di Violet, Guy fece loro un cenno di saluto; notandolo, Violet si girò.

“Oh, Rebelle, finalmente… cominciavo a temere che ti fossi persa”, la salutò in tono di leggero rimprovero, che rivelava la sua preoccupazione. Poi s’accorse che la cugina aveva il braccio infilato sotto a quello del suo accompagnatore in un atteggiamento del tutto inusuale, per lei.

“Mi spiace”, si scusò la fanciulla, “ma ho faticato a trovare un corsiero degno di zio William, e poi l’unico che ho trovato di adatto era già stato preso da Drastan. Per fortuna, lui ha accettato di rivendermelo.”

Violet sollevò un sopracciglio all’uso dell’apostrofe confidenziale; poi guardò meglio la cugina e notò che aveva un aspetto vagamente scompigliato, le guance accese, lo sguardo brillante. Lanciò un’occhiata a Drastan e lo vide nelle stesse condizioni.

Che cos’era successo, tra quei due?

(*) Fiume che attraversa Nottingham.


	11. Capitolo XI

Capitolo XI

Nottingham, 8 maggio 1194, mattina

Dopo che Rebelle si era separata da loro per andare in cerca del cavallo adatto per William, Violet, Marian e Robin avevano gironzolato per la fiera-mercato per conto loro.

“Mi servono almeno quattro cavalli”, considerò Robin, ripetendo per Violet quel che aveva già discusso con la moglie, “Un destriero per me, un palafreno per Marian, e due di ricambio.”

“E meno male che Vaisey non ha confiscato anche i cavalli da tiro”, commentò Violet con una smorfia.

“Già”, annuì Marian, “Almeno così i villici hanno potuto continuare a lavorare…”

“Se solo sapessi a chi li ha venduti, potrei tentare di ricomprarli”, sospirò Robin, che era stato affezionato a tutti i suoi purosangue, requisiti dal barone per finanziarsi il viaggio in Terrasanta senza dover intaccare le proprie casse.

“Basta chiedere a sir Guy di controllare i registri delle compravendite”, osservò Violet in tono pratico. Abile amministratrice del feudo del marito prima e del padre poi, la soluzione le appariva ovvia; non così a Robin e Marian, entrambi abituati a delegare la gestione delle loro proprietà ai loro intendenti, che quindi la guardarono sorpresi.

“Ah… non ci avevo pensato”, commentò il conte di Huntingdon, corrugando la fronte, “anche se ammetto che l’idea non mi attira.”

“Non farti influenzare dalla tua antipatia per Gisborne”, lo ammonì la moglie, “Dopotutto, non era tenuto a proporti un accordo perché tu potessi tornare a prender possesso delle tue proprietà.”

L’espressione di Robin s’incupì: non gli piaceva essere in debito con colui che era stato suo avversario in maniera così feroce; anche se, in realtà, il suo vero nemico era stato il barone di Nottingham e non Gisborne.

Tuttavia, Marian aveva ragione, per cui si limitò ad annuire.

“Bene, allora prima di procedere all’acquisto di nuovi cavalli, propongo di andare in cerca di sir Guy e chiedergli dei registri”, intervenne Violet, “Magari, tra i mercanti presenti alla fiera, ci sono coloro a cui Vaisey ha venduti quelli che ti ha confiscato!”

“È senz’altro possibile”, ammise Robin, con un barlume di speranza che gli rese meno odioso il pensiero di doversi rivolgere a Gisborne in cerca di aiuto.

Superarono quindi il ponte levatoio ed entrarono in città, recandosi al castello, dove chiesero se fosse possibile esser ricevuti dallo sceriffo. Ovviamente, lo sceriffo non riceveva chiunque o in qualunque momento, ma trattandosi di un nobile d’alto rango come il conte di Huntingdon, avevano buone probabilità.

Infatti, poco dopo un paggio li accompagnò nello studio dello sceriffo; vedendoli entrare, Guy si alzò.

“Che inaspettato piacere, signore”, accolse le dame, rivolgendo loro un inchino, “Locksley”, aggiunse con fredda cortesia.

“Gisborne”, ricambiò Robin nello stesso tono. Tra i due c’era tregua, non pace, ma almeno non si saltavano più alla gola ogni volta che s’imbattevano l’uno nell’altro. _Il che è già un miglioramento_ , considerò Violet.

“Abbiamo bisogno di un favore, sir Guy”, cominciò Marian, ritenendo a ragione che lo sceriffo preferisse trattare con lei piuttosto che con Robin.

“Dite pure, signora”, la invitò Guy. Saputo cosa stavano cercando, mandò a prendere i registri e vi cercò personalmente la documentazione, mentre i suoi tre postulanti attendevano accomodati sulle sedie che aveva loro offerto.

“Ecco qua”, disse dopo un po’, puntando l’indice su una pagina, “ _Confisca di Locksley_ ”, lesse ad alta voce, “ _due berberi, un frisone e un arabo venduti a Robert Mallory, due frisoni e due siriani venduti a Nicholas Moore_ ”, soggiunse, citando due mercanti di Nottingham sicuramente presenti alla fiera. Nominò poi le cifre e Robin aggrottò la fronte:

“Sono somme ridicolmente basse, per cavalli di quella qualità.”

“Ovvio”, commentò Marian, “Il barone non aveva certo tempo da perdere in contrattazioni, nella sua fretta di partire.”

“Non sperare di poterli riacquistare allo stesso prezzo, Locksley”, lo ammonì Guy, richiudendo il registro, “Nessuno dei due è noto per la sua generosità, specialmente Mallory.”

“Conoscendo la cifra a cui li hanno acquistati, offrirò loro un equo guadagno, ma che non provino a approfittarsi di me”, dichiarò Robin, “Comunque, conosco Moore da molti anni, non dovrebbe essere difficile accordarmi con lui; con Mallory sarà forse più difficile”, si alzò ed esitò un momento, “Grazie, Gisborne”, borbottò poi.

Tutti videro lo sforzo che gli era costato ringraziare il suo ormai ex antagonista. Sia Violet che Marian lo apprezzarono, e anche Guy gli riconobbe merito, seppure a malincuore. Neanche per lui era facile dimenticare la loro inimicizia.

“Non c’è di che, Locksley”, borbottò a sua volta.

Anche Marian e Violet si alzarono, pronte a congedarsi; Guy le imitò.

“Vengo con voi”, dichiarò; all’occhiata sorpresa di Robin, spiegò, “La mia presenza eviterà eventuali dispute sul prezzo dei tuoi cavalli, Locksley.”

“Ammesso che li ritroviamo”, bofonchiò Robin. L’altro annuì:

“Ammesso che li ritroviamo, certo”, ripeté.

Li precedette fuori dallo studio, poi fece loro cenno di andare avanti mentre lui richiudeva la porta. Nel corridoio, si affiancò a Violet, mentre Robin e Marian camminavano davanti a loro.

“Come state, signora? E vostro padre?”, le chiese.

“Stiamo entrambi bene, grazie”, rispose lei; il sorriso che gli rivolse era spontaneo e luminoso come quelli che gli indirizzava quand’erano ragazzini e per un attimo gli fece provare come un tremito nel cuore. Da quant’era che una donna non gli sorrideva in maniera così genuina, senza celare calcolo o paura o disprezzo? Non lo ricordava.

“E di voi, cosa mi dite?” domandò Violet. Anche questo era qualcosa che Guy non ricordava più da quanto non succedeva: che qualcuno gli chiedesse come stava con interesse autentico.

“Io? Sto bene…” rispose distrattamente, poi pensò meglio alla cosa, “Sto bene”, reiterò, con maggior convinzione, “Sto molto meglio di quanto stessi appena tornato. Sono successe buone cose, nella mia vita, cose che non speravo, non credevo potessero più accadere… tra cui l’avervi incontrata, signora.”

L’occhiata sconcertata di Violet gli fece chiudere di scatto la bocca. Cosa gli era pigliato, a dirle una cosa del genere? Sembrava Drastan alle prese con un tentativo di seduzione. Non era da lui. Tuttavia, non poteva negare la veridicità di quanto aveva appena affermato: era stata davvero una cosa buona e insperata, quella d’aver incontrato nuovamente, dopo tanti anni, Violet di Chetwood.

Violet non sapeva cosa pensare.

“Non… credo d’aver nessun merito, sir Guy”, mormorò.

Guy si rese conto del suo imbarazzo e si pentì d’aver parlato, perché l’ultima cosa che voleva era farla sentire a disagio; ma ormai non poteva più ritirare le proprie parole, solo cercare di alleggerirle:

“Siete uno dei pochi bei ricordi della mia fanciullezza”, disse sottovoce, “e quindi mi fa piacere vedervi, perché mi rammentate tempi più lieti.”

“Oh… capisco”, mormorò lei, colpita da quella confessione. Dov’era finito il Guy sarcastico, brutale, avido, privo di scrupoli, che era stato al servizio del barone di Nottingham…? Forse non era mai veramente esistito, era stato un modo di sopravvivere, un modo di riscattarsi, riscattare la propria famiglia che aveva perduto tutto, di riavere una posizione paragonabile a quella in cui era nato. Ora aveva evidentemente capito che aveva sbagliato tutto e, poiché gli si era presentata l’occasione di rimediare, l’aveva afferrata e stava agendo di conseguenza. Era ancora duro, risoluto, combattivo e agguerrito come prima, ma adesso le sue azioni erano temperate da un senso di giustizia che lei trovava ammirevole.

Inavvertitamente avevano distanziato gli altri due; accorgendosene, Violet accelerò il passo per raggiungerli e Guy l’imitò, le sue lunghe gambe che non facevano sforzo alcuno a star dietro a quelle di lei.

Robin e Marian si erano fermati ad aspettarli in cima allo scalone. Violet notò che l’amica lanciava loro un’occhiata curiosa, senza però fare nessun commento, e si chiese cosa le passasse per la testa, ma ritenne inopportuno chiederglielo adesso, in presenza di altri.

“Gisborne, sai per caso dove sono situati i recinti di Mallory e di Moore?”, domandò Robin, mentre si avviavano giù per i gradini.

“No, ma suppongo che basterà chiedere in giro.”

Così fecero; dopo essere usciti dalla città, cominciarono a domandare ai passanti e, alla terza richiesta, vennero a sapere che Mallory aveva allestito il suo recinto all’angolo sud-est del muro di cinta. Una decina di minuti dopo l’avevano raggiunto e cercarono subito il mercante. Riconoscendo l’alta figura di Guy, Mallory si affrettò loro incontro.

“Buongiorno, sir Guy”, lo salutò, “Congratulazioni per la vostra nomina a sceriffo di Nottingham.”

Guy fece un cenno come a scacciare una mosca fastidiosa.

“Niente convenevoli, Mallory”, disse bruscamente, “Dove sono i cavalli che ti ha venduto il barone? Quelli della confisca di Locksley?”

“Ho venduto l’arabo e uno dei berberi, ma ho ancora l’altro berbero e il frisone”, rispose il mercante, corrugando la fronte, “Perché?”

“Erano miei e vorrei ricomprarli”, intervenne Robin, facendosi avanti.

“Vostri?” domandò Mallory, colpito, “Siete Robin Hood?”

“Precisamente.”  
“Non posso vendere niente a un fuorilegge”, osservò il mercante, chiaramente confuso, “Lo sapete bene! Ma poi… sir Guy, perché non lo arrestate?”

“Ho sospeso il bando su di lui”, spiegò concisamente lo sceriffo, “Puoi quindi procedere senza infrangere alcuna legge; ma fai attenzione al prezzo che chiederai, perché Locksley conosce il prezzo a cui hai comprato i suoi cavalli.”

Il monito era chiaro: Mallory non doveva accrescere indebitamente il costo degli animali. Robin poté quindi acquistarli a una cifra molto conveniente, sia in virtù del fatto che Vaisey li aveva venduti sottocosto a causa della fretta, sia perché in Medio Oriente aveva imparato a contrattare ferocemente sul prezzo.

Concluso l’affare, Robin comunicò al mercante che prima di sera avrebbe mandato a prendere i due cavalli dal suo intendente, che gli avrebbe portato la somma pattuita.

Quando si allontanarono dal recinto di Mallory, Violet guardò la posizione del sole.

“Ormai è mezzogiorno: che ne dite di andare a mangiare un boccone prima di cercare Moore?”

Robin scosse il capo in segno negativo:

“Preferisco non aspettare neanche un attimo in più: non vorrei che vendesse i miei cavalli proprio nell’arco di tempo che ci metteremo a mangiare.”

“Ammesso che li abbia ancora”, osservò Guy, rammentandogli quel che avevano già commentato in precedenza.

“Mallory ne aveva ancora due su quattro, magari con Moore sarò addirittura più fortunato”, replicò Robin, che si era sentito rinfrancato dal primo successo, “Non voglio correre rischi. Se però tu, Violet, sei troppo affamata, fermati a mangiare. Anche tu, Marian, se vuoi: posso benissimo andare da solo.”

“Vorrei venire con te”, dichiarò Marian, poi guardò Violet, dubbiosa, “ma mi dispiace lasciarti sola…”

“Non sarà sola”, intervenne Guy, “Posso farle io da scorta.”

D’istinto, Robin fece per rifiutare; ma adesso la situazione era molto diversa da quand’era partito al salvataggio di Marian. Anche se ci sarebbero voluti probabilmente anni prima di potersi dire pronto a fidarsi completamente di lui, sia pure con riluttanza doveva ammettere che Guy era _veramente_ cambiato. Il fatto che lui fosse lì, libero di muoversi tra la folla a volto scoperto, con Marian apertamente al suo fianco, ne era la prova più evidente; per non parlare dell’aiuto ricevuto nel rintracciare i propri cavalli confiscati.

“Se per Violet va bene…” cominciò.

“Certamente”, confermò l’interessata, “Andate pure, io vi aspetto alla bancarella di Martha: le dirò di tenere in caldo due dei suoi tortini salati per voi.”

Con questo, Robin e Marian si congedarono per andare alla ricerca di Moore.

“Non è necessario che mi accompagniate, sir Guy”, dichiarò Violet, che non voleva essere d’impiccio a nessuno, “Siamo a Nottingham in pieno giorno, e comunque starò ad aspettare i miei amici senza andarmene a zonzo per la fiera: non vedo che pericoli io possa correre, anche se sono da sola.”

Guy si irrigidì.

“Non gradite la mia compagnia, signora?” domandò, celando la propria delusione sotto un tono casuale.

“Non è questo, ma mi spiace che dobbiate perder tempo dietro a me: avrete sicuramente affari più urgenti da sbrigare.”

“In realtà no: se così fosse stato, non vi avrei accompagnati”, la rassicurò Guy, “e mi farebbe piacere mangiare uno di quei gustosi tortini di carne: non ricordo neppure più l’ultima volta che ne ho assaggiato uno.”

“Se la mettete così, allora pranzerò volentieri con voi”, concluse Violet, con sincerità.

“Ne sono lieto”, disse Guy, porgendole il braccio. Violet posò la mano sul suo polso e, assieme, si avviarono verso la bancarella di Martha.

Presero entrambi un tortino al manzo, scoprendo che tutti e due amavano i funghi, e un boccale di birra a bassa gradazione, _birra piccola_ com’era comunemente chiamata.

“È anche più buono di quanto ricordassi”, commentò Guy dopo il secondo boccone. Col primo aveva rischiato di scottarsi, avendolo ficcato in bocca subito dopo aver tagliato a metà il tortino senza attendere che si raffreddasse a sufficienza, ed aveva dovuto prendere in fretta un sorso di birra sotto lo sguardo divertito di Violet.

“Secondo me, Martha ha aggiunto qualcosa alla sua ricetta originale”, considerò la giovane donna, “Bacche di ginepro, direi.”

“Avete un senso del gusto molto acuto, lady Violet”, affermò Guy, sollevando un sopracciglio con fare sorpreso, “Io non saprei mai distinguere quali aromi siano stati usati in una pietanza…”

“Sono un’erborista”, gli svelò lei, “come lo era mia madre, e prima di lei sua madre. Conoscere le erbe significa non solo conoscerne l’aspetto e le virtù terapeutiche, ma anche il sapore.”

“Non ci avevo mai pensato”, ammise Guy, “Quindi siete una guaritrice? Come Matilda?”

“Più o meno; ma Matilda è sicuramente più esperta di me, perché ha fatto molta più pratica. Io ho studiato molto con mia madre, ma poi, quando mi sono sposata, non ho quasi più avuto occasione di esercitare le mie arti, perché mio marito era contrario, diceva che non era appropriato per una baronessa. Ho ripreso dopo essere tornata a casa.”

Guy annuì.

“Non ho ancora avuto modo di farvi le mie condoglianze per la morte di vostro marito”, disse quindi dopo una pausa.

“Grazie”, rispose lei laconicamente.

“Non vorrei sembrarvi importuno”, proseguì lo sceriffo, nuovamente dopo una pausa, “ma mi chiedevo come mai siete tornata a Chetwood da vostro padre.”

Lei gli lanciò un’occhiata, corrugando la fronte, e lui temette di essere stato troppo indiscreto.

“È conoscenza comune che sono rimasta vedova senza figli”, disse Violet, perplessa.

“Certo, lo so; ma potevate scegliere di rimanere a Roganton con la famiglia di vostro marito, che sicuramente poteva offrirvi una vita più agiata che a Chetwood, e maggiori occasioni di trovare un altro marito.”

“Non andavo molto d’accordo con mio cognato, e non ho nessuna intenzione di risposarmi”, ribatté Violet in tono secco; poi, rendendosi conto di esser stata un po’ troppo brusca, addolcì il tono per continuare, “Inoltre, penso che chiunque preferisca la propria dimora ancestrale, la casa dov’è nato e cresciuto, a qualsiasi castello, per quanto sontuoso. Non siete d’accordo?”

Guy ripensò a Gisborne Manor, distrutta nell’incendio che era costato la vita ai suoi genitori e, per poco, anche a lui e alla sorella.

“Sì”, rispose a bassa voce, “Lo vorrei anch’io.”

Violet si morse un labbro.

“Perdonatemi”, mormorò, “Non volevo riportarvi alle mente brutti ricordi.”

Sorpreso, e commosso dal suo tono simpatetico, Guy scosse la testa:

“Non è colpa vostra, se la casa della mia famiglia non esiste più. Ma per tornare a voi: se non volete risposarvi, cosa farete quando vostro padre non ci sarà più? Naturalmente spero che avvenga il più tardi possibile, ma prima o poi tocca a tutti andarsene da questo mondo.”

“Questo è vero, purtroppo”, ammise lei, “ma conto che mio fratello Jeffrey continui a tenermi con sé. Sono una buona amministratrice e potrò quindi aiutarlo nella gestione di Chetwood. Inoltre, quando si sposerà e avrà figli, potrò aiutare lui e a sua moglie a crescerli. E mi renderò utile come guaritrice.”

“Avete pensato a tutto”, commentò Guy, prendendo un sorso di birra, “ma avete considerato l’evenienza che qualcuno chieda la vostra mano e vostro padre o vostro fratello trovino conveniente accettare la proposta?”

“Non lo faranno senza il mio consenso”, rispose Violet, “Prima di farmi sposare il barone di Roganton, mio padre mi ha chiesto se ero d’accordo, e lo rifarebbe, qualora dovesse presentarsi qualcuno. Ma farò di tutto perché non accada”, aggiunse con una veemenza che sorprese Guy.

“E come pensate di fare? Siete ancora giovane, e molto bella, e la vostra dote è sicuramente abbastanza ricca da suscitare interesse in un corteggiatore.”

Violet fece un sorrisetto feroce:

“Saprò rendermi sgradita all’eventuale pretendente.”

Improvvisamente Guy rise:

“Qualcosa mi dice che ne sareste indubbiamente capace”, dichiarò, “Sotto la vostra dolcezza, siete una donna volitiva e decisa e, se volete qualcosa, lo ottenete, se appena è possibile. Ho ragione?”

“Avete ragione.”

“Tuttavia, c’è una pecca nel vostro ragionamento.”

Violet lo guardò, confusa:

“Una pecca?”

“Sì”, affermò Guy, sporgendosi verso di lei per guardarla negli occhi, “Come potreste rendervi sgradita a un corteggiatore che già vi conosce?”

La giovane donna sbatté le palpebre, colta di sorpresa; effettivamente, quella era una possibilità che non aveva valutato.

“Vero, sarebbe più difficile”, cominciò lentamente, “ma di sicuro non impossibile”, ridacchiò per la battuta che stava per fare, “Perché me lo chiedete? Intendete per caso proporvi come pretendente alla mia mano?”

Il suo tono scherzoso fece piegare le labbra di Guy in un mezzo sorriso:

“Se mai accadesse che io prenda in considerazione l’idea di sposare qualcuna, sareste la prima a cui lo chiederei.”

Aveva voluto essere una risposta a tono, ma come l’ebbe pronunciata, il cavaliere realizzò che era la pura verità: a parte Marian, non aveva mai pensato a nessuna, come possibile moglie. Perché dunque Violet, ora? La scrutò mentre rideva, certa che si trattasse solo di un motto di spirito, e s’accorse di sentirsi incantato dal suono della sua risata cristallina.

“Pensate che con voi sarei in difficoltà, a rendermi odiosa?” indagò Violet, proseguendo lo scherzo.

“Certamente”, rispose Guy, tornando serio, “perché non posso dimenticare l’amabile fanciulla che condivideva le sue mele a merenda anche con me, e che non mi prendeva in giro chiamandomi _musone_ o _faccia da funerale_.”

Ricordando gli epiteti con cui lo apostrofava Robin, Violet tornò seria a sua volta.

“Eravamo solo ragazzi”, mormorò in tono dispiaciuto.

“Non dovete scusarvi al posto di Locksley”, disse Guy, “è una cosa tra me e lui.”

“Spero che un giorno possiate chiarirvi”, dichiarò Violet, pulendosi le dita sul tovagliolo fornito da Martha, “Non dico che dovete diventare amici, ma almeno che vi possiate trattare in maniera civile.”

“Non so se sarà mai possibile”, ammise Guy, “ma se lui si dimostrasse disponibile, potrei pensarci.”

“Non è onorevole rifiutare una mano tesa in segno di pace”, lo redarguì lei in tono grave. Guy esitò, poi annuì, riconoscendo che aveva ragione.

“Beh, staremo a vedere”, concluse, prosciugando il boccale. Violet fu lieta che lui non avesse rifiutato l’idea a priori.

All’improvviso si rese conto dell’ora.

“Chissà dove’è finita Rebelle… mia cugina Isabelle”, disse, pensierosa.

“Mi domandavo come mai non fosse con voi”, osservò Guy, “Di solito, è la vostra ombra.”

“Il vecchio cavallo da guerra di mio padre sta per esser messo a riposo”, spiegò Violet, “e quindi Rebelle è stata incaricata di trovargliene un altro, meno impegnativo, come un corsiero.”

“Forse vostra cugina sta avendo difficoltà a trovare il cavallo ideale e per questo sta tardando. Volete che andiamo a cercarla?”

“Ma no… se c’è una donna che sa certamente cavarsela da sola, quella è Isabelle”, sorrise Violet, “Non c’è bisogno, ma grazie per l’offerta, sir Guy.”

Lui annuì, poi lanciò un’occhiata alla bancarella di Martha.

“Che ne dite di una fetta di crostata?” domandò.

“Certo! Quella alle prugne mi attira molto.”

“Non quella alle mele?”, domandò Guy con un sogghigno. Lei rise:

“Ne mangio fino alla noia!”

Guy andò a prendere i dolci, scegliendo per sé per la crostata di mele; mentre li stavano consumando, arrivarono Robin e Marian.

“Com’è andata, da Moore?” domandò loro Violet, mentre si sedevano al tavolo.

“Aveva ancora i due frisoni”, rispose Robin, “Ha provato a domandarmi il prezzo pieno, ma quando gli ho rivelato che sapevo quanto li aveva pagati, ha accettato subito di accordarmi un prezzo ragionevole. E dato che ha collaborato senza storie, nonché in virtù della nostra lunga conoscenza, ho anche acquistato una bella fattrice di frisone e un palafreno per Marian.”

“Un bellissimo roano di nome Redflower”, sorrise Marian, “Non vedo l’ora di cavalcarlo!”

Anche lei e Robin presero un tortino salato ciascuno, gustandoli con birra leggera e sidro.

“Vorrei comprare finimenti nuovi per Redflower”, disse Marian mentre mangiavano.

“Ho visto che c’è Baxter di Mansfield”, disse Guy, riferendosi al miglior sellaio della contea.

“Bene”, commentò Robin, “Anch’io voglio delle bardature nuove per i cavalli ricomprati.”

Guy gli rivolse un’occhiata sospettosa.

“Non ti secca spendere tutti quei soldi per riavere quelli che, dopotutto, erano cavalli tuoi?” indagò.

“Certo che mi secca”, borbottò Robin, rannuvolandosi, “ma sia Mallory che Moore, anche se non brillano per generosità, sono mercanti onesti e li hanno acquistati in buonafede. E ad ogni modo, la legge era dalla parte del barone, che come sceriffo aveva il potere di confiscare i miei beni in quanto fuorilegge, anche se nobile.”

Guy si rese conto che quel discorso implicava che Robin, in fondo, aveva rispetto per la legge, anche se gli era sfavorevole; improvvisamente vide l’antagonista sotto un aspetto diverso, e ciò lo mise a disagio perché ribaltava una convinzione lunga gran parte della sua vita. Decise di accantonare la questione, per il momento: gli serviva tempo per digerirla, ammesso e non concesso che ci riuscisse davvero.

Finito di mangiare, con Violet e Guy che fecero replica della crostata per far compagnia agli altri due, si alzarono dal tavolo e Robin fece per avviarsi al banco.

“Dove stai andando, Locksley?” domandò lo sceriffo. Robin lo guardò di traverso:

“Da Martha, ovviamente: in caso non lo sapessi, sono solito pagare.”

Guy ignorò il suo tono sarcastico:

“Inutile, le ho già detto di mandare il conto al castello: lo salderà il tesoriere. E anche le bevande.”

Robin, per una volta, rimase senza parole; accigliato, fissò Guy e disse:

“Chi sei tu, e che ne hai fatto di Gisborne? Da quando in qua mi offri il pranzo?”

Marian e Violet si scambiarono un’occhiata e nessuna delle due riuscì a sopprimere un sogghigno alla spiritosaggine di Robin.

Lo sceriffo scrollò le spalle:

“Non l’ho fatto per i tuoi begli occhi, Locksley, ma per le due signore.”

Stavolta, le signore in questione scoppiarono in un’aperta risata, attirandosi gli sguardi perplessi dei due uomini.

“Sembrate due bambini dispettosi”, spiegò Marian ridacchiando, infilando la mano sotto al braccio del marito, “Grazie, sir Guy, apprezziamo il vostro gesto e speriamo di ricambiarlo presto. Non è vero, Robin?” concluse, guardandolo con un sopracciglio inarcato. L’interpellato aprì bocca per protestare, poi, osservando l’espressione della moglie, ci ripensò.

“Certamente”, bofonchiò.

“Grazie anche da parte mia, sir Guy”, Violet intervenne a questo punto, “Siete stato molto gentile.”

Guy si girò verso di lei e Marian osservò come la sua espressione fosca si rischiarasse all’istante, come se stesse vedendo il sole.

“Non c’è di che, lady Violet: è stato un piacere”, ribatté il cavaliere nerovestito. Lei annuì, accettando le sue parole.

“Dove avete detto che si trova lo stallo di Baxter il sellaio?”, lo interpellò poi.

“Non l’ho detto”, rispose Guy con il suo caratteristico mezzo sorriso, “Venite, vi accompagno”, soggiunse, porgendole nuovamente il braccio, come aveva fatto prima. Di nuovo, Violet lo accettò e si avviò con lui, mentre Robin e Marian si accodavano.

Marian aveva osservato il comportamento di entrambi; non disse nulla, ma era sempre più convinta che Guy fosse molto attratto da Violet, e che lei non fosse per nulla indifferente. Che i due se ne rendessero conto, però, era un altro discorso.

Da Baxter, Marian e Robin acquistarono selle, staffe, cavezze, testiere, redini, morsi e quant’altro necessitavano, un bel po’ di articoli la cui somma finale – che Robin contrattò con l’allegra ferocia appresa in Terrasanta dai Saraceni – rese felice il mastro sellaio.

Stavano per riprendere a gironzolare per la fiera, quando Guy notò tra la folla la testa bionda di Drastan, che si stava dirigendo verso di loro accompagnato nientemeno che da Rebelle. La quale, sorprendentemente, aveva il braccio allacciato a quello di lui.

Incrociando lo sguardo dell’amico, gli fece cenno, al che Violet si girò e salutò la cugina:

“Oh, Rebelle, finalmente… cominciavo a temere che ti fossi persa.”

“Mi spiace”, replicò l’altra, spiegando le sue difficoltà a trovare un cavallo adatto allo zio e la fortunata contrattazione con Drastan.

“E ci ho pure guadagnato”, affermò il braccio destro dello sceriffo con un sorriso sfavillante.

“Ma se non hai voluto neanche un centesimo più di quel che l’avevi pagato!” lo contestò la fanciulla, sorpresa.

“Non parlavo di quello, Rebelle.”

Rebelle arrossì fino alla radice dei capelli; Drastan si sentì molto divertito dalla sua reazione, ma la tolse subito dall’imbarazzo:

“Signore, signori: vi informo che ho chiesto a lady Isabelle il permesso di corteggiarla e lei ha accettato. Previo consenso di sir William, beninteso.”


	12. Capitolo XII

Capitolo XII

Nottingham, 8 maggio 1194, pomeriggio

Violet aveva pensato che Rebelle e Drastan avessero un aspetto vagamente arruffato, con il colorito acceso e gli occhi sfavillanti; e ora sapeva perché. Sgranò gli occhi e, per un lungo momento, non seppe cosa dire; agli altri non andava meglio.

Fu comunque la prima a riprendersi.

“Questa sì che è una notizia inattesa”, dichiarò lentamente, fissando la cugina con uno sguardo che diceva _ma come, non lo trovavi insopportabile?_ Rebelle si limitò a stringersi nelle spalle, leggermente imbarazzata: la volubilità non faceva parte del suo carattere, tuttavia si rendeva conto che, in questo caso, poteva invece apparire proprio così.

“Lo potete ben dire”, commentò Guy, a sua volta squadrando Drastan con un sopracciglio inarcato: mai, in tutti gli anni della loro conoscenza, era accaduto che quel farfallone del suo amico s’impegnasse formalmente in un corteggiamento, men che meno in un fidanzamento. A onor del vero, però, non lo aveva mai visto così preso da una ragazza come con Rebelle; era per questo che, di recente, aveva inaspettatamente accennato al desiderio di accasarsi?, si domandò Guy.

“Ammetto che non me l’aspettavo neppure io”, affermò Rebelle, “ma quando Drastan si è espresso, ho capito che lo volevo anch’io.”

Marian sorrise, rammentando il momento in cui Robin le aveva chiesto la stessa cosa, quando lei aveva quindici anni e lui ventuno. San cielo, possibile che fossero già passati otto anni, da allora…?

“Congratulazioni a entrambi, allora”, disse. Rebelle le sorrise:

“Grazie, Marian.”

“Grazie, signora”, disse Drastan quasi contemporaneamente, rivolgendo un leggero inchino alla neo contessa di Huntingdon, “Spero solo che non sia troppo presto, per le congratulazioni: dopotutto, sir William potrebbe negarmi il permesso di corteggiare sua nipote.”

“E perché dovrebbe farlo?” indagò Guy, “Anche se sei un figlio cadetto, sei un buon partito per qualsiasi fanciulla da marito.”

“Ma Rebelle è l’unica erede di Rivendale”, osservò Robin vivacemente, incrociando le braccia al petto, “e si potrebbe sospettare che Greenmere sia interessato solo alla dote.”

Guy lo fulminò con gli occhi, ma Drastan rise:

“Precisamente quel che ho detto anch’io a Rebelle, ma vi assicuro, signore, che non è così, e lei lo sa. Spero di riuscire a convincere anche sir William. A questo proposito, intendo andare stasera stessa a Chetwood per parlargli, quindi vi accompagnerò a casa”, annunciò, guardando prima Rebelle e poi Violet, “e spero che stavolta non mi sparirete di nuovo sotto al naso”, terminò ridendo. Anche le due donne risero, mentre Guy sorrideva brevemente, divertito. Né Marian né Robin capirono il motivo di tanta ilarità e guardarono interrogativamente gli altri quattro; accorgendosene, Violet spiegò loro:

“A Pasqua, sir Guy e sir Drastan volevano accompagnarci a casa, ma noi abbiamo rifiutato; essendo preoccupati per noi, ci hanno comunque seguite, ma Rebelle se n’è accorta e così ci siamo nascoste, sorprendendoli quando sono passati sulla strada accanto a noi senza vederci.”

“Una bella lezione”, dichiarò Drastan, “Mi sono sentito imbarazzato per giorni, dopo, a essermi fatto cogliere così, come un novellino”, scosse la testa, “Ho capito che non dovevo mai sottovalutare Rebelle”, concluse.

Terminati gli ultimi acquisti, Robin e Marian si congedarono per tornare a Locksley; a quel punto, anche Violet e Rebelle avevano concluso e quindi decisero di farsi sulla strada per Chetwood. Guy dichiarò di voler venire anche lui.

“In caso Drastan necessiti di appoggio morale”, si giustificò; ma il vero motivo – che non voleva confessare neppure a se stesso – era che voleva prolungare il più possibile il piacere di stare assieme a Violet.

Lui e Drastan andarono quindi al castello a prendere i propri cavalli dalle scuderie, mentre Violet e Rebelle passavano a prendere Silvermist, il nuovo destriero per William, da mastro Riller, e poi si recavano alle stalle pubbliche dove avevano lasciato le loro cavalcature. I quattro si incontrarono presso le porte della città, da cui uscirono diretti verso Chetwood.

Inevitabilmente, si formarono due coppie: davanti Drastan e Rebelle, che conduceva Silvermist per le briglie, e dietro Violet e Guy.

“Pensate che vostro padre permetterà il corteggiamento?” indagò Guy, lanciando una rapida occhiata alla dama che cavalcava al suo fianco.

“Credo di sì”, rispose Violet con sincerità, “Non possiamo dire di conoscere bene il vostro amico, ma personalmente non avrei obiezioni, perché mi sembra un brav’uomo, nonostante la sua tendenza a fare lo smargiasso. E se Rebelle lo ha accettato, significa che le piace, altrimenti lo avrebbe liquidato senza molti complimenti, ve l’assicuro…”

“Su questo non ho dubbio alcuno”, bofonchiò Guy, cercando di nascondere un sorrisetto sotto a una smorfia; ma lo sguardo divertito che colse negli occhi scuri di Violet e la sua espressione ilare lo disarmarono, tanto che si lasciò andare a una breve risata.

Violet s’incantò ad ascoltarla: era la prima volta che lo sentiva ridere, ridere davvero, non sghignazzare. La sua espressione si rischiarò ed i suoi occhi brillarono, e per un momento lei vide un uomo molto diverso, un uomo pieno di spirito e di calore, di carattere chiuso al limite dello scorbutico, ma dal cuore indubbiamente buono. Si sentì chiudere la gola dalla commozione e ne fu sorpresa.

Ridacchiò a sua volta, un po’ a disagio per l’inaspettata sensazione di tenerezza che provava verso Guy, e tornò a parlare:

“In realtà, penso che mio padre sarà felice che Rebelle abbia trovato un corteggiatore. Ve lo dico senza mezzi termini: non è donna semplice da maritare. Quanti uomini sarebbero infatti disposti a tollerare che la moglie porti le armi e combatta, invece di darsi al cucito? Drastan è il primo a farsi avanti.”

“Davvero? Eppure, vostra cugina è molto bella ed è anche un’ereditiera: stento a credere che non abbia fatto gola a nessuno, finora.”

“Se anche ci fosse stato qualcuno, Rebelle lo avrebbe energicamente scoraggiato. E quando dico _energicamente_ , intendo alla lettera”, Violet dichiarò ridendo, poi scosse la testa, “A dire il vero, mi aspettavo che scoraggiasse anche sir Drastan, se si fosse pronunciato: sembrava averlo in antipatia.”

“Forse la sua antipatia nascondeva l’attrazione che in realtà provava”, considerò Guy pensierosamente, “Credo che lady Isabelle sia una donna forte e molto indipendente, e temeva che l’amore fosse una gabbia, per lei. Evidentemente, ha capito che Drastan non intende imprigionarla.”

Violet ripensò alle volte in cui lei e la cugina avevano parlato di cosa desideravano di più da un uomo, ovvero il rispetto. Se Rebelle aveva accettato le profferte di Drastan, doveva essersi convinta che lui la rispettava, al punto da superare la sua avversione iniziale; ma l’ipotesi di Guy che si trattasse piuttosto di timore di essere ingabbiata era certamente fondata.

“Gli conviene mantener fede alla premessa”, commentò quindi, “altrimenti rischia di perderla: Rebelle non è tipo da farsi sottomettere.”

“Una moglie deve obbedienza al marito”, le rammentò lo sceriffo, nel tono che si usa per riferire un dato di fatto. Violet si accigliò:

“Si deve obbedienza _al re_. Checché ne dica l’usanza comune, una moglie non è una suddita del marito.”

Guy rifletté su quell’affermazione.

“Sono d’accordo con voi”, disse infine, “Tuttavia, se la moglie rifiuta di obbedire al marito, non pensate che si possa scatenare il caos, in famiglia?”

“No, se invece di lanciare ordini, il marito _chiedesse_ e, se la moglie non fosse d’accordo, i coniugi discutessero la faccenda e trovassero una soluzione soddisfacente per entrambi. Proprio come si fa con qualsiasi collaboratore alla pari. Magari la soluzione migliore la propone la donna, magari l’uomo, o magari una terza persona che possono interpellare insieme. I casi sono ovviamente infiniti.”

Di nuovo, Guy rifletté.

“Noi uomini non siamo molto adusi a dar retta alle donne”, ammise lentamente, “Eppure è vero, molto spesso offrite soluzioni e idee eccellenti. È stupido non accettarle.”

Violet si sentì compiaciuta dell’atteggiamento del cavaliere nerovestito e gli sorrise; Guy contraccambiò con un cenno affermativo del capo.

Quando giunsero a Chetwood, i quattro smontarono e lasciarono i cavalli alle cure di Hugh ed Emeric, che erano accorsi non appena li avevano sentiti arrivare. Lo stalliere ammirò Silvermist e si complimentò con Rebelle per la scelta, poi lo condusse personalmente ad uno stallo, trattandolo con la delicatezza che richiedeva un cavallo che si trovava in un ambiente del tutto nuovo con persone sconosciute.

Entrando in casa, Violet accompagnò gli ospiti nel salone, mentre Rebelle andava a cercare lo zio.

William arrivò poco dopo, seguito dalla nipote. Avendo appreso dell’acquisto di Silvermist, era molto curioso di andare a conoscerlo, ma il suo dovere di anfitrione aveva la precedenza.

“Bentornati a Chetwood, signori”, accolse Guy e Drastan, che si erano alzati al suo ingresso, “Prego, tornate a sedervi. Violet, hai offerto loro qualcosa da bere?”

“Certamente”, lo rassicurò la figlia. Guy si riaccomodò accanto a Violet, mentre Rebelle scostava una sedia per lo zio e poi si sedeva a sua volta, di fianco a Drastan.

“Ottimo, ho proprio voglia di un buon bicchiere di sidro fresco”, dichiarò William. In quel momento entrò Mary portando una caraffa e dei bicchieri, che posò sul tavolo davanti al padrone di casa. William versò personalmente da bere agli ospiti, poi brindarono alla reciproca salute e presero un sorso.

“Che cosa vi porta qui oggi?” indagò William, rivolto allo sceriffo e al suo vice. Drastan si schiarì la gola.

“Sono venuto a chiedervi una cosa, sir William”, esordì, “e Guy mi ha accompagnato.”

L’anziano cavaliere annuì sia per indicare d’aver capito, sia per incoraggiare il giovane uomo a proseguire.

“Ebbene, sir William…” Drastan ricominciò a parlare, solo per accorgersi che non sapeva come esporre la sua richiesta; decise che il modo migliore era quello diretto, “Vi chiedo il permesso di corteggiare vostra nipote, lady Isabelle.”

William assunse un’espressione di chiara sorpresa. Posò il bicchiere e guardò Rebelle, che sostenne il suo sguardo, prima di tornare a guardare Drastan.

“Caspita, figliolo”, mormorò, “Questa è certamente una richiesta inaspettata. Rebelle, tu che ne dici? Accetteresti sir Drastan come pretendente?”

“Sì, zio”, rispose subito l’interpellata, “molto volentieri.”

William inarcò un sopracciglio, divertito:

“ _Molto_ volentieri, dici? È la prima volta che ti sento dire parole di apprezzamento nei confronti di un eventuale corteggiatore… e ammetto che ne sono felice, dato che ormai mi ero convinto che tu non volessi maritarti”, tornò serio e si girò nuovamente verso il cavaliere biondo, “Sir Drastan, sono certo che sapete che Rebelle vi porterebbe in dote la tenuta di Rivendale, ma voi che cosa le offrirete, se la sposate?”

“La mia più profonda devozione”, dichiarò Drastan, lanciando un’occhiata tenera a Rebelle, che la ricambiò, “ma naturalmente questa non basta a mantenere una moglie e una famiglia”, aggiunse, tornando a guardare William, “Ho guadagnato bene, negli anni trascorsi da quando sono stato nominato cavaliere a oggi, rendendo servigi al conte di Glenford prima e al barone di Crampton poi. Non sono mai stato uno spendaccione e quindi ho da parte una bella cifra, che investirò volentieri nella tenuta di Rivendale. Adesso, come sapete, sono al servizio di sir Guy di Gisborne, che è molto generoso. Pertanto”, concluse in un tono fiero, “anche se non posso reputarmi ricco, spero che riterrete i miei mezzi sufficienti.”

William rifletté sulle parole di Drastan e sul modo in cui le aveva esposte.

“Voi mi piacete, Drastan di Greenmere”, disse lentamente, “e sento di potermi fidare della vostra parola; tuttavia, per il bene di mia nipote, ho bisogno di accertarmi che quanto dichiarate corrisponda a verità fino in fondo. Sir Guy, potete confermare che il vostro amico possiede effettivamente il denaro che ha affermato di avere?”

Guy non aveva previsto di venir chiamato in causa, ma apprezzò la prudenza e la franchezza dell’anziano cavaliere.

“Lo confermo”, rispose quindi, “Il suo patrimonio, composto non solo di denaro ma anche di gioielli e di armi pregiate, si trova attualmente custodito nei forzieri di Nottingham.”

“D’accordo, allora”, decise William, tornando a guardare Drastan, “dato che lady Isabelle è favorevole, vi concedo il permesso di corteggiarla; sappiate però che, se lei dovesse cambiare idea per qualsiasi motivo, revocherò tale permesso. Sono stato chiaro?”

Drastan si sentì sommergere dal sollievo e dalla gioia.

“Chiarissimo, signore”, gli assicurò, scoccando un luminoso sorriso a Rebelle, “Grazie, sir William.”

“Grazie, zio”, disse Rebelle, quasi in contemporanea, rispondendo al sorriso di Drastan con uno uguale. Notando lo scambio, William rivide se stesso e la sua Adèle, quando si era presentato alla regina Eleonora – che, in mancanza del padre, faceva da tutrice alla giovanissima dama di compagnia – per chiedere il suo consenso al corteggiamento. Questo gli fece pensare all’aspetto pratico della faccenda.

“Ora che avete la mia benedizione, figlioli, potete frequentarvi senza limiti di tempo”, proseguì, “Sir Drastan, d’ora in avanti siete libero di andare e venire da casa mia quando volete. Ritengo che voi siate un uomo d’onore, e non ho dubbi che tu, Rebelle, sia in grado di difendere la tua virtù anche da sola, ma ciò nondimeno il mio dovere di tutore m’impone di chiedervi di non rimanere mai da soli se non in presenza di una terza persona. Siamo intesi?”

I due interessati annuirono per indicare d’aver capito e William si ritenne soddisfatto, anche se non c’era alcuna garanzia assoluta che i due si sarebbero effettivamente trattenuti dal conoscersi biblicamente: sapeva bene come l’amore e la passione portino due persone a giacere insieme con o senza il vincolo matrimoniale, dato che era accaduto anche a lui e ad Adèle, poche settimane prima della cerimonia nuziale.

Brindarono per celebrare l’avvenimento: un corteggiamento accettato solitamente preludeva a un fidanzamento ufficiale, a cui seguiva il matrimonio, e pertanto era certamente il caso di festeggiare.

Chiacchierarono fino a che la luce del giorno non cominciò a decrescere, indicando l’approssimarsi del tramonto. A quel punto, Guy e Drastan si congedarono per tornare a Nottingham; Violet e Rebelle li accompagnarono alla porta, mentre Mary correva ad avvisare Emeric di portare di destrieri dei cavalieri davanti all’ingresso. Mentre attendevano, Guy e Violet si allontanarono discretamente dall’altra coppia per lasciare loro un po’ d’intimità. Quando li videro abbracciarsi con l’evidente intenzione di baciarsi, distolsero lo sguardo; Guy intravide una bizzarra espressione sul volto di Violet, che gli sembrò di tristezza. Lo trovò strano, dato che prima era sembrata davvero lieta per la cugina.

Qualche minuto dopo, arrivò il mozzo di stalla con i cavalli; Rebelle e Drastan si avvicinarono camminando mano nella mano, poi il giovane si chinò a deporre un lieve bacio sulle labbra di lei prima di salire agilmente in sella e prendere le redini dalle mani di Emeric. Guy si girò verso Violet e le rivolse un inchino:

“Arrivederci, lady Violet; spero di rivedervi presto.”

“Potete venire a Chetwood assieme a Drastan, quando verrà a trovare Rebelle”, disse lei impulsivamente; rendendosi conto che la frase poteva sembrare sfacciata, si affrettò ad aggiungere, “Se ne avete il tempo, ovviamente…”

Guy inarcò un sopracciglio, sorpreso; di colpo, comprese che non era indifferente a Violet. Forse lei contraccambiava la sua attrazione, pensò in un lampo. Si scoprì a sperarlo, a sperarlo ardentemente. Il suo sguardo si abbassò sulle labbra di Violet e desiderò di poter fare come Drastan aveva appena fatto con Rebelle: chinarsi e sfiorarle con le proprie… Il vecchio Guy, quello al servizio di Vaisey, non avrebbe esitato a provarci, così come aveva fatto molte volte con Marian solo per vedersi sempre respinto – se si faceva eccezione per la volta che lei lo aveva baciato per distrarlo dall’ennesima fuga di Robin; ma il nuovo Guy, il _vero_ Guy, non si sarebbe permesso una simile mancanza di rispetto. Anche se la tentazione era davvero forte…

“Ne sarò molto lieto, signora”, disse a bassa voce, prima di voltarsi e salire a sua volta in arcione. Con un ultimo cenno di saluto, i due uomini spinsero i cavalli al trotto e si allontanarono.

Guy s’accorse che sul volto di Drastan c’era un sorriso quasi ebete e sogghignò.

“Stai pensando alla tua bella, amico mio?” domandò.

“Esatto”, rispose l’altro, girandosi a guardarlo con occhi brillanti, “Ha le labbra più dolci che si possano immaginare… e curve morbide che non vedo l’ora di accarezzare nuovamente…” emise un sospiro pieno di desiderio, “Come pensavo, è una donna sensuale e sono sicuro che le piaccia molto fare l’amore. Non rimarrà di certo passiva, a letto…”

“Spero che tu non intenda sedurla prima del matrimonio”, disse Guy, accigliandosi. Udendo il suo tono di riprovazione, Drastan rise:

“Più probabile che sia lei a sedurre me! Io ci proverò, a fare il gentiluomo, giuro, ma non ti assicuro niente, se sarà lei a offrirsi.”

“È una gentildonna”, gli rammentò Guy, non certo per la prima volta, “Dovresti rispettarla…”

“Ma io la rispetto!” esclamò Drastan, accigliandosi anche lui, “Non voglio semplicemente portarmela a letto, ho intenzione di sposarla, Guy. Nessuna donna mi ha mai fatto desiderare il matrimonio, prima di lei, lo sai. Ma non ci vedo niente di male se faremo l’amore prima che il prete benedica le nostre nozze, se anche lei lo vuole. Del resto, non credo che sarei il suo primo uomo, quindi…” concluse, facendo spallucce.

“E non t’infastidisce?” indagò Guy.

“Non veramente: l’importante è che sarò il suo ultimo uomo, il suo _unico_ uomo d’ora in avanti. Gliel’ho già detto: quel che è stato in passato, sia nel suo che nel mio, non è rilevante, purché d’ora in poi siamo fedeli l’uno all’altra”, lanciò un’occhiata all’amico, “Non penso che mi interesseranno altre donne, avendo lei.”

Guy era perplesso: non conosceva nessun uomo che non ambisse ad essere il primo, per la propria donna. Poi pensò a Violet: neppure lui sarebbe stato il suo primo uomo; ma era diverso, si disse: lei era una vedova, era stata regolarmente sposata, era ovvio che non potesse essere illibata. Poi ripensò alla convinzione di Drastan, ribadita più volte, che le donne avevano diritto di fare quello che più aggradava loro, proprio come gli uomini; incluso darsi a chi desideravano. Non c’era quindi da stupirsi se accettava senza particolari problemi che Rebelle avesse avuto degli amanti, prima di lui. E in fondo, anche Guy pensava che le donne avessero lo stesso diritto degli uomini di vivere la loro vita come più piaceva a loro; solo che finora non aveva mai pensato anche a quest’aspetto. Si rese conto di dover rivedere un po’ le proprie convinzioni, se non voleva essere ipocrita.

“Sei proprio innamorato cotto, vecchio mio”, osservò, scuotendo il capo, “Non temi che lei ti tenga in pugno e possa rigirarti come preferisce?” indagò.

Drastan lanciò a Guy un’occhiata sorpresa:

“Non mi sfiora neanche l’idea: amore significa fiducia, ma se avessi questo timore, significherebbe che non mi fido di lei e, di conseguenza, che non l’amo veramente. E lo stesso vale per lei: pensi davvero che Rebelle mi avrebbe accettato come pretendente, se non si fidasse di me?”

“Proprio quel che ho detto a Violet mentre venivamo a Chetwood”, gli rivelò Guy, “Sono compiaciuto di constatare che tu ricambi la fiducia di Rebelle.”

Drastan rimase in silenzio per un po’.

“Mi pare che tu e Violet andiate molto d’accordo”, osservò infine, “So che mi hai detto che hai dei motivi per cui preferisci non farti coinvolgere da una donna, per usare le tue parole, ma ormai è evidente che Violet t’interessa, lo capisco da come la guardi. Non vuoi proprio prendere in considerazione l’idea di farti avanti con lei? Quei motivi sono davvero così gravi?”

Guy si accigliò, pronto a redarguire l’amico; poi un pensiero lo colpì come una mazzata: i suoi motivi erano ancora validi? Si era convinto di non essere degno di nessuna, dopo quel che era successo con Marian in Terrasanta; ma adesso? Lei era tornata, sana e salva, e lui si era infine rassegnato a lasciarla a Robin, di cui lei era ormai moglie legittima, che lui fosse un fuorilegge o meno, visto che il loro matrimonio era stato celebrato di fronte a re Riccardo in persona, e perfino ratificato dallo stesso sovrano che aveva fornito l’anello nuziale. Perciò forse adesso non aveva più ragione di negarsi la possibilità di avere una moglie e una famiglia… No, si disse: si era comportato troppo male con una donna, poteva succedere ancora. Continuava a non essere degno, e probabilmente non lo sarebbe stato mai, perché non sarebbero bastate mille buone azioni per cancellare una sola delle cattive azioni che aveva compiuto in passato, agli ordini di Vaisey.

OOO

Il giorno seguente, Violet era nel suo laboratorio erboristico, intenta a preparare una pozione per la tosse stizzosa che dal giorno prima tormentava Peter, il vasaio marito di Mary. Poiché stava piovendo a dirotto, Rebelle aveva disdetto la quotidiana sessione di addestramento con gli armigeri di Chetwood ed era venuta a tener compagnia alla cugina.

Ad un certo punto, mentre chiacchieravano, Violet saggiò il terreno.

“Che intenzioni hai, con Drastan?” indagò quietamente.

“Che cosa intendi dire?” domandò la fanciulla guerriera, addentando una mela.

“Vi ho visto mentre vi baciavate, ieri sera”, spiegò la donna più grande, “Ho avuto l’impressione che, se foste stati soli, sareste corsi a rotolarvi insieme nel fieno.”

Rebelle arrossì, ripensando all’inconsueto calore tra le gambe che i baci di Drastan le avevano suscitato. Considerò di fingere di non capire a cosa Violet si riferisse, ma concluse subito che era inutile.

“Non ho mai provato niente di simile a quello che provo quando Drastan mi bacia”, ammise a bassa voce, “Mi sembra di andare a fuoco proprio… qui”, si indicò discretamente il pube; si sentiva insolitamente in imbarazzo, sebbene finora avesse sempre parlato con la cugina in maniera anche molto esplicita, “Mi avevano detto che succede quando si prova il desiderio di fare l’amore con un uomo, ma non lo avevo mai sperimentato…”

_Neppure io_ , pensò Violet con amarezza. Lei era sempre stata presa dal marito senza alcun riguardo ai suoi desideri, montata come una fattrice, né più né meno.

“Ricordi quel che ti ho detto tempo fa, in merito alla tua eventuale decisione di concederti a un uomo?” domandò piano.

“Certo che lo ricordo: mi hai detto che ci sono dei sistemi per evitare di rimanere incinta.”

“Precisamente. Quindi, quando dovesse succedere, vieni da me: ti darò una pozione adatta.”

Rebelle annuì, poi corrugò la fronte, indecisa:

“Forse è una domanda stupida, ma devo venire da te prima o dopo?”

“Non è una domanda stupida”, la rassicurò Violet, “Fa lo stesso, ho rimedi sia per il prima che per il dopo; ma se è prima, mi serve almeno un giorno di preavviso perché la preparazione è un po’ lunga. Se è dopo, invece, mi bastano un paio d’ore.”

Rebelle prese un altro morso dalla mela.

“Finora il pensiero di fare l’amore m’incuriosiva, ma niente di più”, considerò soprappensiero, “mentre adesso, il pensiero di farlo con Drastan mi attizza.”

Violet le lanciò un’occhiata vagamente scandalizzata:

“Ti _attizza_? Parli come un soldataccio!”

L’altra rise:

“Inevitabile che io abbia imparato il gergo dei soldati, visto che ci ho a che fare ogni giorno, ti pare? E comunque, non saprei come altro definire la cosa.”

Violet scrollò le spalle: non lo sapeva neppure lei, anche perché non aveva mai provato quel tipo di desiderio, né pensava di poterlo mai provare.

“Non fa niente, ma magari cerca di evitare di usarlo in pubblico: c’è chi direbbe che non si confà a una nobildonna.”

“Oh, sai cosa m’importa dell’opinione altrui”, sbottò Rebelle, “Le uniche opinioni cui do peso sono la tua e quella di zio William, e adesso di Drastan, e voi mi conoscete ben al di là del linguaggio che uso o non uso. Degli altri non mi cale né tanto né poco.”

“E fai bene”, approvò Violet con decisione, “La sostanza è quella che vale, non l’apparenza; ma ci sono persone che la pensano all’incontrario”, scosse la testa con riprovazione, “Ipocriti”, dichiarò.

“Concordo! Così come contano molto più i fatti che le parole.”

“Ben detto.”

Violet filtrò l’infuso al timo e camomilla che aveva preparato, ormai tiepido, passandolo in una bottiglia di terracotta che chiuse con un tappo, poi prese dallo scaffale un vasetto di miele aromatizzato con gemme di pino mugo.

“Vado da Peter”, disse alla cugina, “Torno subito.”

“Va bene; ne approfitto per andare in armeria a controllare la fornitura di frecce.”

Indossarono i loro mantelli da pioggia, coprendosi la testa coi cappucci, e Violet infilò l’orlo della gonna nella cintura per non sporcarla nel fango, scoprendo gli stivali che indossava sotto. Uscirono in cortile, dove si separarono, dirette ciascuna verso la propria meta.

Nella bottega del vasaio, Violet trovò Peter intento al suo lavoro. Fu contenta di constatare che il forno per la cottura delle ceramiche era acceso e riscaldava l’ambiente, dato che il freddo e l’umidità di quella giornata piovosa rischiava di peggiorare la tosse dell’uomo.

Vedendola entrare, il vasaio si affrettò ad alzarsi.

“Mia signora…” cominciò; un attacco di tosse lo interruppe bruscamente.

“Ti ho portato dei rimedi per la tua tosse”, disse Violet, avvicinandosi; rapidamente, gli diede un cucchiaio del miele balsamico, “Non ingoiarlo tutto in una volta”, gli raccomandò, “ma poco a poco.”

Tra un colpo di tosse e l’altro, l’uomo eseguì, poi tirò un gran respiro.

“Che sollievo!” esclamò con gratitudine.

“Il mugo è ottimo per la tosse. Prendine un cucchiaio ogni volta che hai una crisi”, lo istruì Violet, “e tra l’uno e l’altro, prendi una tazza di questo infuso, magari scaldandolo prima in un pentolino. E mi raccomando, stai al caldo e copriti bene se devi uscire.”

“Grazie infinte, lady Violet… siete un angelo!” esclamò Peter, con un altro colpo di tosse.

“Macché angelo, cerco solo di aiutare le persone come posso”, si schermì lei, “Quando avrai finito l’infuso, fammelo sapere che te ne preparo dell’altro”, attese il cenno di assenso dell’uomo, “Bene, allora vado. Buona giornata.”

“Buona giornata a voi, lady Violet”, la salutò il vasaio, “E grazie ancora.”

La giovane donna uscì e tornò alla magione, dove si liberò del mantello e andò ad asciugarsi seduta di fronte al caminetto del salone. Per far passare il tempo, si mise a cucire una nuova camiciola, per sostituire quella che usava, ormai lisa. Una mezz’ora più tardi, venne raggiunta da Rebelle.

“Ho dato disposizioni perché preparino nuove frecce”, annunciò la fanciulla, sedendosi accanto alla cugina, “Non ce ne sono mai troppe… Com’è andata con Peter?”

“Gli ho dato i rimedi e fatto le raccomandazioni del caso. Se le segue, non avrà problemi a farsi passare la tosse. Mi ha ringraziata molto, mi ha perfino definita un angelo!” concluse scuotendo la testa con un sorriso.

“Forse non sei un angelo”, commentò Rebelle, “ma sei un’ottima guaritrice. Non essere troppo modesta, è controproducente: si finisce col farsi sottovalutare.”

“A volte fa comodo esser sottovalutati”, osservò Violet, strizzandole l’occhio, “Come fai tu quando combatti: non è forse la tua tattica preferita?”

Rebelle annuì:

“Hai ragione, a volte fa comodo, ma non sempre, anzi a volte bisogna fare il contrario. Dipende dalle circostanze.”

“Ovviamente”, fu d’accordo l’altra, “L’importante è capire quando le circostanze richiedono una cosa o l’altra.”

Di nuovo, Rebelle assentì, poi cambiò discorso:

“Che c’è per cena?”

“Maud ha preparato pernici arrosto con funghi e cipolle. E ha fatto anche una focaccia al miele con l’uvetta.”

“Mmmm mi vien l’acquolina solo a pensarci!”

Violet rise: quella focaccia era la passione di Rebelle. Lei invece preferiva le crostate, sia a base di mele che d’altra frutta.

Più tardi, Mary venne a preparare la tavola; William, che era stato gran parte della giornata nelle scuderie per farsi conoscere da Silvermist, le raggiunse e così cenarono tutti insieme.


	13. Capitolo XIII

Capitolo XIII

Chetwood Manor, 15 maggio 1194

Durante la settimana seguente la fiera dei cavalli, Drastan venne a trovare Rebelle due volte, entrambe le volte accompagnato da Guy. La domenica di Pentecoste, dopo la messa solenne, i due cavalieri riaccompagnarono Rebelle, Violet e William a casa, dove pranzarono assieme a loro.

Mentre tornava coi piatti vuoti della prima portata, Mary commentò con Maud:

“A me sembra che non sia solo sir Drastan a corteggiare lady Isabelle, ma che anche sir Guy stia corteggiando lady Violet.”

A Maud per poco non cadde il mestolo.

“Che cosa?” esclamò, “Non dirmi che Gisborne si è fatto avanti!”

Mary scosse la testa:

“No, almeno non credo; ma vederli seduti a tavola insieme, due da un lato, due dall’altro, con sir William a capotavola che li guarda soddisfatto mentre conversano con evidente piacere tra di loro, dà l’impressione di vedere _due_ coppie di innamorati, non una.”

Maud tornò a immergere il mestolo nella salsa alle mele che stava preparando per condire l’arrosto di cinghiale, sul volto un’espressione chiusa.

“Hanno tutti un bel dire che Gisborne è cambiato”, brontolò, “ma io sto sempre sulle spine lo stesso, con lui in giro. Ne ho sentite di tutti i colori, sulla sua condotta mentre _corteggiava_ lady Marian! E se cominciasse a comportarsi allo stesso modo con la nostra amata padroncina…?”

“Credo che sia davvero cambiato, Maud… Non solo ha ridotto le tasse, ma non ho più sentito di angherie e soprusi ai danni dei villici, in tutta la contea di Nottingham. Ha perfino sospeso il bando sulla testa di Robin! E si vocifera che farà lo stesso anche per gli altri, Little John, Much, Allan-A-Dale… Per non parlare della ricostruzione di Knighton Hall.”

“Mah, io resto diffidente”, dichiarò la cuoca, scrollando le spalle, “e mi auguro che a Gisborne non venga mai l’idea di chiedere la mano di lady Violet!”

OOO

Trascorsero altre due settimane. Quel sabato pomeriggio, Violet e Guy accompagnarono Rebelle e Drastan in una passeggiata a cavallo fino al laghetto di Mirwater, dove avrebbero fatto merenda.

Una volta raggiunto il piccolo specchio d’acqua limpidissima, smontarono e legarono i cavalli a dei rami bassi. Presero dalle bisacce quanto avevano portato: Drastan pane e formaggio, Guy una bottiglia di vino rosso francese, Rebelle una borraccia di sidro, Violet un dolce di mele, uvetta e pinoli.

Stesero per terra due coperte, una accanto all’altra, e si sedettero a mangiare e bere. Violet era sorpresa dalla capacità di Guy di intrattenere le persone con aneddoti ameni, ma anche con citazioni dei trovatori occitani: aveva sempre pensato che il ragazzo fin troppo serio della propria infanzia e il giovane uomo dalla fama crudele del periodo più recente non avessero alcun interesse in tali faccende. Eppure invece eccolo qui, a raccontare avventure e disavventure del suo periodo di servizio assieme a Drastan; non sorrideva mai in modo pieno, aperto, ma il suo tipico mezzo sorriso era indubbiamente divertito, molto diverso dal ghigno amaro che, fin troppo spesso in passato, aveva mostrato al mondo.

“Vi siete _davvero_ buttati nel Tyne per una bambola??”, trasecolò Rebelle, riferendosi alla volta in cui i due cavalieri, per recuperare il pupazzo della figlia del loro signore, si erano gettati in un fiume in piena, “Avete rischiato la vita per un _giocattolo_?”

“Ma certo!” esclamò Drastan, “Era in gioco il nostro onore, dopotutto lord Glenford ci aveva affidato il benessere di sua figlia, e se lei fosse tornata tutta piangente da suo padre, ci avrebbe certamente puniti in maniera molto severa!”

“Non sopportava le lacrime di Emily”, osservò Guy, “Quella ragazzina aveva il padre in pugno… e lo sapeva!”

“La gran parte degli uomini sono in pugno a qualche donna e manco lo sanno”, sogghignò Drastan.

“Davvero?” mormorò Violet, scettica, “A me è sempre sembrato il contrario: sono gli uomini ad avere in pugno la vita delle donne e ne fanno quel che vogliono…”

“Alcuni certamente”, ammise Drastan, “ma non io. Trovo scorretto che chiunque, solo perché dotato di un’appendice tra le gambe, possa disporre della vita di qualcuno che invece non ce l’ha. Anche le donne sono creature di Dio, sono dotate di sentimenti, intelletto e volontà, perché dunque non considerarli?” lanciò un’occhiata divertita, ma anche innamorata, a Rebelle, “Ci sono donne indomabili che si possono conquistare solo col rispetto, non con la forza.”

“Ne hai di fronte due”, affermò la fanciulla guerriera, accennando alla cugina.

“Tu puoi difenderti fisicamente”, commentò Violet, “e farti rispettare anche se non vogliono; ma io non ho questa possibilità.”

Il suo tono crucciato colpì Guy: che cosa le era accaduto, per farla parlare così? Qualcuno da cui si aspettava rispetto e devozione l’aveva invece maltrattata? Un’inspiegabile voglia di menare le mani gli fece stringere i pugni: chiunque osasse umiliare Violet avrebbe dovuto fare i conti con lui!

Rebelle invece sapeva esattamente a cosa si riferiva la cugina; non potendo esprimersi perché le aveva promesso la propria discrezione, si limitò ad annuire.

“Qualunque uomo che approfitta della propria forza fisica per imporsi su una donna non ha alcun onore”, affermò Drastan con decisione, corrugando la fronte.

“Concordo”, disse Guy a bassa voce.

Finita la merenda, Drastan si alzò e porse la mano a Rebelle.

“Facciamo due passi?” la invitò. La fanciulla accettò volentieri, desiderosa di stare da sola col suo innamorato; Guy fece per alzarsi a sua volta, ma Violet lo trattenne con un’occhiata e un cenno negativo del capo. Sorpreso, lo sceriffo tornò a sedersi mentre Rebelle e Drastan, mano nella mano, si allontanavano.

“Rimanete a tiro di voce”, raccomandò comunque all’amico; Drastan gli fece cenno d’aver capito, poi i due scomparvero tra gli alberi. Guy si girò verso Violet.

“Non dovremmo sorvegliarli?” domandò, un sopracciglio inarcato.

“Se mia cugina decidesse di concedersi a Drastan”, spiegò la giovane donna, “non saremmo in grado di impedirglielo, credetemi.”

Guy ci pensò su un momento, poi annuì:

“Immagino di no: Rebelle è certamente una donna che sa quel che vuole e, se vuole Drastan, se lo prenderà in barba alle convenzioni. Tuttavia non penso che dovremmo facilitare loro le cose…”

Violet si strinse nelle spalle:

“Confido nel buonsenso di Rebelle”, affermò, “Sa perfettamente quali possono essere le conseguenze, sia fisiche che sociali: ne abbiamo parlato in maniera approfondita. Rebelle può essere impetuosa e indocile, ma non è certamente stupida.”

Guy annuì:

“Non lo è, certamente, come non lo siete voi.”

Violet gli lanciò un’occhiata sorpresa:

“Grazie, sir Guy. Non mi è accaduto spesso, di essere lodata per la mia intelligenza.”

Fu la volta di Guy di guardarla sorpreso:

“Davvero?”

“Davvero. Molte lodi per la mia bellezza, per le mie capacità di guaritrice, per quelle di amministratrice… ma raramente per il mio intelletto.”

“Suppongo che sia perché la gran parte degli uomini in una donna vede solo un bel faccino e un bel corpo”, borbottò Guy.

“Probabilmente è così”, confermò Violet con la stessa amarezza di poco prima. Di nuovo, Guy si domandò quale brutta esperienza avesse vissuto; andando per esclusione, siccome non poteva essere accaduto a Chetwood, dove il padre e il fratello l’adoravano, doveva essere stato a Roganton. Poteva essere che il marito le avesse fatto del male? Sapeva di uomini che lo facevano, che picchiavano e umiliavano le mogli per qualsiasi sciocchezza, invece di onorarle e rispettarle come richiedevano i voti coniugali; di certo, se Vaisey si fosse sposato, si sarebbe comportato così. Anche Charles di Roganton aveva fatto parte di quella categoria di uomini? Di nuovo si sentì prudere le mani per la voglia di malmenare il responsabile della sofferenza di Violet.

“Facciamo una passeggiata anche noi?” la invitò, nel tentativo di distrarla dai pensieri tristi che la stavano palesemente tormentando. Violet annuì:

“Perché no?”

Guy si alzò e l’aiutò a fare altrettanto, poi le porse il braccio, gentilmente ma in maniera formale, in modo da rendere chiaro che non si stava prendendo confidenze inappropriate.

Non si allontanarono troppo dal laghetto, rimanendo sempre in vista di esso; un’oretta più tardi, videro tornare Drastan e Rebelle e si affrettarono a raggiungerli. Guy li scrutò cercando di non dare nell’occhio, ma non notò nulla che facesse pensare che si fossero comportati in modo meno che corretto, come ad esempio foglie nei capelli o macchie di terriccio sugli abiti nel caso si fossero rotolati per terra per amoreggiare; ma aveva ragione Violet: se avessero voluto, l’avrebbero fatto in barba alla sorveglianza. Drastan era sempre stato un incorreggibile seduttore, ma Guy sapeva che stavolta, con Rebelle, era diverso, perché era veramente innamorato e non avrebbe fatto niente di disonorevole. Se seduzione ci fosse stata, sarebbe stata probabilmente più imputabile a lei che a lui. Nascose un sorrisetto: era certo che, se Rebelle avesse voluto, Drastan non avrebbe potuto resisterle neanche per un minuto.

Quando giunsero a Chetwood, lasciarono i loro cavalli alle cure di Emeric e Hugh ed entrarono in casa; i due cavalieri volevano infatti salutare William prima di tornare a Nottingham. Stavano scambiando amenità nel salone, quando fuori si udì il rumore degli zoccoli di numerosi cavalli; Guy attraversò la stanza a grandi passi per affacciarsi alla finestra, seguito rapidamente da Rebelle.

“Uomini del re”, annunciò la fanciulla, riconoscendo lo stendardo rosso coi due leoni rampanti contrapposti (*).

“Jeffrey!” esclamò gioiosamente Violet, “È tornato!”

Corse alla porta d’ingresso e la spalancò; pochi istanti dopo, venne raggiunta da Guy, mentre Rebelle e Drastan rimanevano con il padrone di casa. Violet contò una mezza dozzina di uomini.

Uno di loro era già sceso da cavallo e stava venendo verso di loro; la sua ricca sopravveste lo qualificava come un cavaliere d’alto rango.

“Alexander, conte di Falenwald”, si presentò con un inchino, “Sto cercando sir William di Chetwood.”

Violet scrutò gli altri cavalieri, ma non riconobbe il fratello in nessuno di essi; una subitanea inquietudine le strinse il cuore.

“Sono sua figlia”, disse a bassa voce, “Prego, messere, entrate.”

Gli fece strada fino al salone, seguita dappresso da Guy, che tenne gli occhi fissi su Falenwald. Non sembrava minaccioso, ma non si poteva mai sapere.

“Padre, questo è il conte di Falenwald, Alexander”, disse Violet, “Ti stava cercando.”

“Benvenuto, signore”, disse William, alzandosi in segno di rispetto; il conte s’inchinò.

“Grazie, sir William. Vi porto una missiva di sua maestà re Riccardo”, annunciò, sfilando un rotolo di pergamena da sotto il braccio, “Mi ha raccomandato di darla direttamente a voi.”

L’anziano cavaliere prese il rotolo, osservandolo con lo sguardo vacuo di chi non capisce cosa sta accadendo. Si sedette e ruppe il sigillo di ceralacca con le insegne regali, cominciando a leggere. Dopo pochi istanti, impallidì orribilmente e dalla gola gli uscì un lamento:

“Oh no… Jeffrey…”

Violet ansimò, mentre l’inquietudine diventava ambascia.

“Cos’è successo a Jeffrey?” esclamò, sperando che la notizia riguardasse un ferimento e non l’ipotesi più terribile.

“Morto… in battaglia…” gemette William, distruggendo le sue speranze; la pergamena gli scivolò dalle dita prive di forza e cadde sul piano del tavolo. Rebelle, sconvolta, corse ad abbracciare lo zio, mentre Violet prendeva il foglio e cominciava a leggere:

_Riccardo, per grazia di Dio re d’Inghilterra, duca di Normandia, conte del Maine, d’Angiò e Turenna, duca d’Aquitania, conte di Poitiers; a William, cavaliere di Chetwood: siamo grandemente dispiaciuti e addolorati di informarvi che vostro figlio Jeffrey è caduto ieri, ultimo giorno d’aprile dell’Anno del Signore 1194, combattendo impavidamente contro il nemico saraceno. Domani il vescovo Alfred celebrerà esequie solenni e sir Jeffrey verrà sepolto con tutti gli onori. Nell’esprimervi il nostro più profondo cordoglio, sir William, vi assicuriamo che vostro figlio si è comportato sempre valorosamente e onorevolmente, sia sul campo da battaglia che al di fuori di esso. Che questa consapevolezza, unita al fatto che egli è morto combattendo per la Croce, possa alleviare, seppur di poco, il vostro dolore. In segno di gratitudine per i servizi resi da vostro figlio Jeffrey, abbiamo disposto che le vostre proprietà e i vostri titoli, sia di Chetwood che di Nottingham, non vadano acquisiti dalla Corona se non avrete un altro erede maschio, ma che possano passare, attraverso vostra figlia, ai di lei figli, nella maniera che essa stessa riterrà più opportuna. Ella dovrà in tal caso trovare un marito disposto ad acquisire i vostri nomi e titoli, rinunciando ai propri. Vi diamo altresì licenza di passare tali nomi e titoli a vostro genero anche_ ante mortem _, se lo desiderate._

_Ricardus Rex Angleterrae._

Violet lasciò ricadere la mano che reggeva la missiva sul tavolo, lo sguardo perso nel vuoto.

Jeffrey, il suo amato fratello maggiore, non era più, morto in una terra lontana. Che cos’era la gloria di cui s’era ricoperto, la gratitudine del re, l’assicurazione che le loro terre non sarebbero andate perdute, in confronto al dolore di sapere che non l’avrebbe mai più rivisto, mai più riabbracciato…?

I singhiozzi di Rebelle la riscossero. Voltò la testa verso la cugina e il padre, che si stavano abbracciando piangendo, l’una apertamente, l’altro più compostamente, ma non per questo con minor dolore.

Si alzò e andò ad abbracciare entrambi, mentre Guy e Drastan si scambiavano un’occhiata piena di preoccupazione e cordoglio. Drastan, non potendo sopportare di vedere Rebelle così addolorata, la raggiunse e le posò una mano sulla sua, stringendola per farle sentire il proprio supporto; Guy desiderò di poter fare altrettanto con Violet, ma non aveva il diritto di prendersi tanta confidenza, così si limitò ad avvicinarsi e a dirle a bassa voce:

“Le mie condoglianze, lady Violet. Mi dispiace molto per la vostra perdita.”

Violet annuì, incapace di superare il nodo che le stringeva la gola per rispondere verbalmente. L’etichetta avrebbe richiesto che Guy – né parente né amico intimo della famiglia – si congedasse per lasciarli piangere in privato la morte del loro caro, ma Drastan, in quanto corteggiatore di Rebelle, aveva invece il diritto e il dovere di rimanere, e lui non poteva certo piantarlo in asso. Così, anche se a disagio, si sedette accanto a Violet, in rispettoso silenzio.

Violet sentì un’ondata di gratitudine perché Guy non andava via, non l’abbandonava; capiva che non poteva riservarle gesti di amorevole supporto come Drastan con Rebelle, ma la sua presenza le era di conforto.

Si fece forza e si alzò, girandosi verso Alexander di Falenwald; prima che potesse parlare, il conte le rivolse un profondo inchino:

“Sono desolato di essere latore di una notizia tanto terribile, signora. Vi porgo le mie più sentite condoglianze.”

“Grazie, lord Falenwald. Vi prego di approfittare della nostra ospitalità e di recarvi, assieme ai vostri uomini, nelle cucine per ricevere qualcosa da mangiare e da bere…”

“Vi ringrazio per la vostra offerta, signora”, la interruppe gentilmente Falenwald, ammirando la sua forza d’animo e il suo controllo, “ma vi abbiamo già arrecato sufficiente disturbo. Col vostro permesso, prendo congedo. Non è necessario che mi accompagniate, ricordo la strada.”

Violet fece un cenno d’assenso e il conte s’inchinò nuovamente in segno di saluto, poi si voltò ed uscì dal salone.

Violet tornò a sedersi e prese la mano del padre, che l’attirò verso di sé in un abbraccio. Anche lei cominciò a piangere; poco a poco, i singhiozzi di Rebelle si calmarono e la ragazza si staccò dallo zio per rivolgersi a Drastan, che la strinse dolcemente, accarezzandole i capelli. Di nuovo, Guy desiderò poter fare altrettanto con Violet e sospirò mentalmente per la frustrazione. Gli era estremamente difficile accettare di non poter consolare la giovane donna così come Drastan stava facendo con sua cugina.

Infine, dopo un tempo abbastanza lungo, William scostò gentilmente Violet e si rivolse ai due ospiti, che erano rimasti in silenzio, rispettando il loro dolore.

“Sir Guy, sir Drastan, sono molto spiacente che abbiate dovuto assistere a questa scena”, disse a bassa voce, “Vi prego, sentitevi liberi di andare.”

“Non lascerò Rebelle sola nel suo dolore”, dichiarò fermamente Drastan, “né voi che siete come un padre per lei, o lady Violet che è come una sorella. Guy, puoi dispensarmi dai miei doveri per un paio di giorni?”

“Certamente, amico mio”, accettò Guy senza esitazioni; anche lui avrebbe voluto poter rimanere, ma sapeva di non poterlo fare, “Se posso far qualcosa per voi, sir William… o per voi, lady Violet e lady Isabelle… vi prego di farmelo sapere. _Qualsiasi_ cosa”, aggiunse con enfasi, mentre si alzava.

“Grazie, sir Guy”, rispose Violet, alzandosi a sua volta; Guy però le fece cenno di tornare a sedersi.

“Ormai conosco la strada, non disturbatevi”, la rassicurò, poi si girò verso Drastan, “Ti aspetto a Nottingham martedì.”

Drastan annuì con gratitudine, continuando a tenere Rebelle stretta al petto. Con un inchino, Guy prese congedo.

Mentre usciva, venne colpito da un pensiero: come mai re Riccardo aveva parlato di proprietà e titoli di Chetwood _e di Nottingham_? Non gli risultava che William avesse altri titoli oltre a quello di cavaliere di Chetwood; neppure Rivendale gli apparteneva, anch’essa in attesa di un erede attraverso Rebelle che, come Violet, aveva ottenuto la protezione della Corona in virtù dell’affetto che la regina Eleonora aveva avuto per Adèle, esteso ai suoi famigliari acquisiti per matrimonio. Quell’accenno quindi rendeva Guy molto perplesso, ma non avendo elementi per risolvere il mistero, né quello era certamente un buon momento per chiedere chiarimenti ai diretti interessati, decise di lasciar perdere, per il momento. Si recò alle scuderie, dove trovò il proprio cavallo. Era ancora sellato, pronto per riportare il proprio cavaliere a casa, ma gli era stato dato da mangiare e da bere.

“Sir Drastan si fermerà un paio di giorni”, annunciò a Hugh, “Puoi dissellare e strigliare Mjolnir; io invece rientro a Nottingham, ma tornerò domani.”

Lo stalliere annuì a indicare d’aver capito; Guy montò in arcione e, con un colpo di talloni, mise Darkshadow al trotto, imboccando la strada per Nottingham.

OOO

Il giorno seguente, appena appresero la notizia, Robin e Marian si recarono a Chetwood per presentare le loro condoglianze alla famiglia. Furono subito introdotti nel salone, dove Violet li raggiunse poco dopo.

“Sono molto addolorato, Violet”, mormorò Robin, avvicinandosi ed abbracciandola. La giovane donna si appoggiò all’amico, gli occhi che si riempivano di lacrime.

“Grazie”, sussurrò con voce rotta.

Fu poi il turno di Marian di abbracciarla, e dopo tutti e tre sedettero.

“Dov’è sir William?” s’informò Marian, sinceramente preoccupata per l’anziano cavaliere.

“È in camera sua”, rispose Violet, “Come puoi immaginare, è molto provato. Ho mandato Jack ad avvisarlo che siete venuti, ma non so se si sentirà di scendere.”

“Capisco perfettamente”, annuì la contessa di Huntingdon, “E Rebelle?”

“Drastan l’ha portata a fare una passeggiata, per distrarla”, rispose Violet, “Ieri, quando è arrivata la notizia, lui e Guy erano presenti, e Drastan ha insistito per rimanere qui un paio di giorni a tener compagnia a Rebelle.”

“Molto riguardoso da parte sua”, commentò Robin in tono vagamente sorpreso, “Forse Greenmere non è poi così male, dopotutto.”

“Se Rebelle non fosse convinta che sia un brav’uomo, lo avrebbe preso a calci negli stinchi invece di accettarne la corte!” osservò vivacemente Marian. Robin sollevò le mani in un gesto di resa: conoscendo il caratterino della fanciulla guerriera, non poteva che dar ragione alla moglie.

Mary entrò, portando da bere come le aveva chiesto Violet. Depose il vassoio con caraffa e calici sul tavolo, fece una riverenza e si ritirò senza una parola. Anche per lei, come per tutti gli abitanti di Chetwood, la ferale notizia della morte del padroncino era stata un brutto colpo.

Violet – mai dimentica dei suoi doveri di padrona di casa – versò da bere e porse i calici agli ospiti.

“A Jeffrey”, disse Robin, sollevando il proprio bicchiere. Aveva sempre avuto grande rispetto per il fratello maggiore di Violet, sia come persona che come cavaliere, e la sua morte lo rattristava molto.

Brindarono al defunto e bevvero.

“Mi spiace doppiamente per tuo padre”, disse poi Robin, “Non voleva il titolo di barone di Nottingham, ma adesso è costretto ad assumerlo.”

Robin e Marian erano tra i pochi al corrente della parentela tra William e Vaisey.

Violet ripensò alle disposizioni del re in merito all’eredità e strinse le labbra in una smorfia amara.

“A meno che io non mi risposi”, rivelò in tono piatto, “In questo caso, mio padre potrà passare il titolo al mio nuovo marito, così come ha decretato il re in persona quando gli ha comunicato la morte di mio fratello.”

Il conte di Huntingdon annuì pensierosamente.

“Non è una procedura inconsueta”, disse, “Riccardo stesso è duca d’Aquitania per eredità materna.”

L’idea di doversi risposare – e il suo dovere era chiaro – terrorizzava Violet, ma non poteva rivelarlo agli amici, perché avrebbe comportato doverne spiegare il motivo e non era disposta a farlo. Solo Rebelle lo conosceva e Violet voleva che le cose rimanessero così.

“Vedremo”, disse pertanto, laconicamente.

Marian prese una mano di Violet e la strinse.

“Di qualsiasi cosa abbiate bisogno tu, Rebelle o sir William”, disse piano, “potete contare su di me e Robin.”

Anche Guy aveva fatto quell’offerta, rifletté Violet, rendendosi conto solo in quel momento di quanto ciò fosse strano. No, pensò poi, lo sarebbe stato quando Guy era ancora al servizio di Vaisey, ma ora non sembrava più tanto bizzarro.

“Grazie, amici miei”, mormorò.

William di Chetwood entrò in quel momento; avvertito dell’arrivo dei conti di Huntingdon, si era fatto forza ed era sceso.

Scorgendolo, Robin si alzò e gli andò incontro.

“Sir William”, gli disse, “Marian e io siamo venuti a porgervi le nostre più profonde condoglianze. Ci dispiace immensamente per la vostra perdita.”

“Grazie, lord Locksley”, rispose l’anziano cavaliere. Marian si avvicinò e lo abbracciò, meno formale del marito; William ricambiò l’abbraccio.

Si sedettero e si misero a rievocare i loro ricordi di Jeffrey. Dopo qualche tempo, vennero raggiunti da Rebelle e Drastan, e Mary portò dell’altro sidro e ulteriori tre calici.

Continuarono a parlare quietamente fino a pomeriggio inoltrato. Condividere i ricordi del caro defunto fu di grande conforto per quelli che lo avevano conosciuto, e permise a Drastan di imparare qualcosa sull’amato cugino di Rebelle che purtroppo non avrebbe più potuto incontrare.

OOO

In segno di lutto, le finestre frontali di Chetwood Manor vennero drappeggiate di grigio scuro. Non avendo un corpo da seppellire, non ci furono solenni esequie per Jeffrey di Chetwood, che comunque le aveva già ricevute in Terrasanta, né un banchetto funebre come avrebbe richiesto l’usanza. William ordinò una messa in suffragio del figlio, che il vescovo di Nottingham officiò personalmente.

Trascorso il mese di lutto stretto, l’anziano cavaliere di Chetwood convocò la figlia.

“Volente o nolente, sono il barone di Nottingham”, considerò gravemente, “Avrei voluto passare questo fardello direttamente a Jeffrey, ma non è più possibile. Violet, devi risposarti e dare un erede a Nottingham, e tuo marito sarà barone al posto mio.”

Violet sapeva che sarebbe arrivato questo momento; aborriva l’idea di un uomo nel proprio letto e nel proprio corpo, così aveva cercato una via d’uscita.

“Non voglio risposarmi, padre”, dichiarò a bassa voce, “Non puoi passare il titolo al futuro figlio di Rebelle? Dopotutto, è figlia di tua sorella e a lei non dispiace sposarsi, anzi ha già un corteggiatore.”

William aveva considerato la cosa, sapendo della riluttanza della figlia a prendere un altro marito.

“Ci ho pensato”, rispose, “ma non è possibile: re Riccardo è stato chiaro, il titolo passerà attraverso te e nessun altro. Se non ti risposi e hai un figlio, perderemo sia Chetwood che Nottingham.”

“Di Nottingham non m’importa niente”, ringhiò la giovane donna.

“Neppure a me; ma se tu non assicuri una discendenza alla nostra famiglia, quando io morirò perderai tutto.”

“Andrò a stare a Rivendale da Rebelle e Drastan”, ribatté Violet con decisione. L’espressione addolorata del padre le fece stringere il cuore.

“Chetwood appartiene alla nostra famiglia dai tempi di re Alfredo il Grande”, le ricordò William, “Davvero vuoi farcela perdere, solo perché non desideri prendere nuovamente marito?”

Violet strinse i denti: non avrebbe mai confidato al padre quale inferno le aveva fatto passare il primo marito in camera da letto, il pudore glielo impediva.

“E c’è un’altra considerazione da fare”, proseguì William, ignaro delle angustie della figlia, “Cosa succederebbe ai nostri villici, se il nuovo tenutario di Chetwood fosse un uomo maligno come Vaisey?”

Questo, nella sua disperazione per la propria sorte, Violet non lo aveva considerato; le era stato insegnato che il primo dovere di qualsiasi nobile è proteggere i propri villici e provvedere al loro benessere. L’averlo dimenticato la fece vergognare di se stessa.

“Capisco qual è il mio dovere, padre”, mormorò; raddrizzò fieramente la schiena, ma non riuscì a impedire che lacrime di rabbia e frustrazione le riempissero gli occhi, “e lo farò… ma tu mi lascerai scegliere da sola l’uomo che mi farà figliare.”

“Santo cielo, figlia, non sei una giumenta da far accoppiare!” esclamò William, costernato dal suo linguaggio.

“Ma è così che mi sento!” replicò Violet con amarezza, “I miei desideri non contano nulla…”

“Figlia mia… no!” sospirò William, prendendola tra le braccia, “Credimi, se ci fosse un altro modo… se io fossi ancora abbastanza giovane da prendere moglie e sperare di avere un altro figlio maschio… ma dopo la dipartita di tua madre, non ho più provato nessun desiderio, nessuno stimolo… la mia virilità è morta e non sono più in grado di consumare l’atto coniugale”, le confessò a voce bassissima, vergognoso, “Capisci adesso perché solo tu puoi mandare avanti la nostra stirpe?”

Violet rimase sconvolta dalla sua confessione: a un uomo della sua fierezza, doveva essere costata moltissimo.

“Oh padre… mi dispiace tanto…” mormorò, abbassando gli occhi per lenire l’imbarazzo che certamente il cavaliere doveva provare, “Questa responsabilità mi spaventa, non lo nascondo, e devo trovare il modo di sopportarne il peso. Ma ho bisogno di un po’ di tempo…”

“Lo capisco”, la rassicurò William, “E in quanto alla tua richiesta di scegliere il tuo nuovo marito, accetto, a patto che si tratti di un uomo degno del tuo rango.”

Violet aggrottò la fronte e strinse i pugni.

“No, padre, non voglio restrizioni di nessun tipo”, disse a denti stretti, “Se sceglierò il figlio di un mugnaio o il capo della gilda dei pescivendoli, dovrai accontentarti.”

William rimase sbalordito da quella dichiarazione:

“Ma, Violet, sei una nobildonna…”

“Non sarei certo la prima che sposa un plebeo”, scattò la giovane donna, “Mi si sta chiedendo molto: ho detto che lo farò, ma voglio essere completamente libera nella mia scelta. Altrimenti mi farò suora e Chetwood andrà alla Chiesa! Quanto a Nottingham, il re nominerà un nuovo barone.”

William capì che la figlia era al limite e che non avrebbe potuto spingerla di più.

“Sia come vuoi”, disse quindi a bassa voce, “ma cerca di scegliere con saggezza.”

Violet annuì seccamente: non si sarebbe certo fatta incantare una seconda volta da maniere gentili e aspetto affascinante, com’era stato con Charles. Stavolta avrebbe scelto un uomo che fosse disposto a rispettarla, come persona prima ancora che come donna, sia a letto sia fuori; diversamente, preferiva rinchiudersi in un convento che giacere di nuovo con un uomo, a costo di deludere il padre.

OOO

“Perché non sposi Guy?”

A quell’uscita, Violet sgranò gli occhi.

“Stai scherzando??” esclamò, sconcertata.

Erano in camera di Rebelle, dove Violet aveva riferito alla cugina il colloquio col padre. Rebelle dapprima si era mostrata furiosa per quel che Violet era costretta a fare, ma poi si era calmata ed aveva ponderato la faccenda per qualche minuto, prima di porre quella domanda che era suonata assurda agli orecchi della cugina.

“No, affatto”, ribatté Rebelle, “Pensaci! Conosci Guy da quand’eri bambina, e ormai è chiaro che non è un uomo malvagio, non lo è mai stato, è solo stato traviato per un periodo dal _vero_ malvagio, Vaisey, ma ora è tornato in sé e sta lavorando duramente per riparare al male che ha dovuto commettere agli ordini di quel farabutto. Inoltre, da come si comporta è chiaro che prova stima per te, e forse qualcosa di più”, Violet aprì bocca per protestare, ma Rebelle scosse la testa con decisione, “No, lasciami finire: non hai detto che la cosa più importante perché un uomo ti possa piacere, è che ti rispetti, ti rispetti veramente? O preferiresti un estraneo, che potrebbe darti un’impressione e invece rivelarsi completamente diverso, proprio com’è accaduto con Roganton?”

Violet arrossì, sentendosi colta in flagrante.

“Questo è un colpo basso”, ringhiò.

“Certo, ma così forse ti sarà più chiaro il motivo per cui ho proposto il nome di Guy”, replicò Rebelle senza scomporsi, “E considera anche questo: Drastan non sarebbe suo amico, se Guy fosse un infame. Lui lo ha conosciuto prima che cadesse nelle grinfie di Vaisey e sa, ha sempre saputo com’è veramente: un uomo perbene che ha temporaneamente deviato su una brutta strada. Tu stessa mi hai detto che da bambina pensavi che fosse un bravo ragazzo.”

“Sì, ma da qui a sposarlo ce ne corre”, obiettò Violet.

“Ci si sposa con molte meno certezze”, le fece notare Rebelle, “Molte fanciulle incontrano il proprio marito solo il giorno delle nozze, e magari non ne hanno neppure visto un ritratto. E sbaglio, o neppure tu hai visto molte volte Roganton, prima di sposarlo…?”

“Smettila di nominarlo, per favore”, disse Violet a bassa voce, seccata e rattristata a un tempo, “Non amo ricordare lui e il suo comportamento…”

“Hai ragione, scusami”, mormorò Rebelle contrita, prendendo la mano della cugina, “ma voglio mettere in evidenza i vantaggi che avresti sposando Guy invece di un estraneo.”

“Li capisco bene, credimi; ma resta il fatto che aborrisco l’idea di… di…”

“Consumare l’atto coniugale?”

“Precisamente”, sospirò Violet, abbassando il capo, “ma se devo dare un figlio alla nostra famiglia, sarò costretta a giacere con lui…”

“Sono sicura che con Guy sarò molto diverso”, la rassicurò Rebelle, “La fama del suo comportamento tra le lenzuola è molto buona, a dar retta ai pettegolezzi che Meg ha sentito dalle serve del castello… e Annie lo difendeva a spada tratta, con Robin e la sua banda, proclamando che, sotto l’apparenza, era un uomo buono e gentile. Alla luce dei fatti recenti, è evidente che aveva ragione, non sei d’accordo?”

Lentamente, Violet annuì.

“Va bene, ci penserò”, disse infine, “ma se anche mi convincessi, bisogna vedere se lui sarebbe disposto a sposarmi…”

“Vorrei ben vedere! Sei l’erede di una fiorente tenuta e di un titolo nobiliare importante, chiunque ti sposi otterrà entrambi; inoltre sei un’ottima amministratrice, un’eccellente guaritrice e, come se non bastasse, sei una donna bella e intelligente. Chiunque sarebbe disposto a sposarti, credimi!”

“Io non voglio _chiunque_ ”, brontolò Violet.

“E fai bene. Neanch’io volevo _chiunque_ , ma qualcuno disposto a accettarmi così come sono senza pretendere di cambiarmi. Dubitavo che un uomo simile esistesse, ma poi ho trovato Drastan…”

Il tono sognante di Rebelle fece rizzare le orecchie a Violet.

“Come va, tra voi?” indagò; vedendo che la cugina arrossiva vistosamente, si allarmò, “Non dirmi che hai fatto l’amore con lui senza prima chiedermi…”

“No, no!” la interruppe Rebelle, “Ma ieri ci siamo arrivati molto vicini. Mi sono fermata solo perché ho ricordato la promessa di parlare prima con te. Quando mi sono irrigidita, Drastan non ha insistito, da quell’uomo onorevole che è. Non mi ha neppure chiesto il motivo della mia improvvisa reticenza, ma ha detto che, la prossima volta che verrà a Chetwood, dato che ormai siamo fuori dal periodo di lutto stretto, chiederà formalmente la mia mano a zio William. Così saremo ufficialmente promessi in matrimonio.”

“Ne sono felice per te”, disse Violet, sorridendo momentaneamente dimentica dei propri crucci, “Ad ogni buon conto, ora ti preparerò una pozione che ti proteggerà dalla gravidanza fino a quando non sarete convolati a nozze. Sarà fondamentale che tu sia molto attenta con le dosi e i tempi di assunzione…”

(*) pochi anni dopo, i leoni divennero tre, posti uno sopra l’altro, nello stendardo oggi più conosciuto.


	14. Capitolo XIV

Capitolo XIV

Chetwood, 30 giugno 1194

Quel pomeriggio, Rebelle era nell’armeria quando un rumore di zoccoli nel cortile la richiamò alla finestra munita di sbarre. Non appena scorse l’aitante figura di Drastan, si affrettò a voltarsi verso Harry, il suo vice.

“Finisci tu di controllare le balestre”, gli ordinò, “e assicurati del numero di quadrelli disponibili: se c’è bisogno, faremo un ordine all’armaiolo di Calverton… non ricordo più il suo nome.”

“Fenton”, suggerì Harry, “Ma perché non ci rivolgiamo a George, a Nottingham? È molto più vicino, ed è pure più a buon mercato.”

“Mi piace di più come lavora Fenton”, tagliò corto Rebelle, impaziente di raggiungere Drastan, “E comunque, pago volentieri di più per un prodotto migliore.”

“Su questo avete indubbiamente ragione, signora”, ammise Harry, annuendo.

Due minuti più tardi, Rebelle apriva personalmente la porta a Drastan che, dopo aver affidato Mjolnir a Emeric, stava salendo i gradini che portavano all’ingresso.

“Benvenuto”, lo accolse, sorridendo. Lui contraccambiò il sorriso e, non appena la raggiunse sulla soglia, la prese tra le braccia.

“Grazie, amore mio”, disse a bassa voce, prima di chinare la testa e deporle un rapido bacio sulle labbra, molto casto perché non sapeva chi potesse star osservandoli, “Tuo zio è in casa?”

“Certamente”, rispose Rebelle, staccandosi da lui; non gli chiese il motivo della visita, perché già lo conosceva, “Vieni.”

Col cuore che batteva forte, condusse Drastan nel salottino dove William era andato a riposare dopo una bella cavalcata su Silvermist, il suo nuovo corsiero. Bussò alla porta e, udendo l’invito dell’anziano cavaliere, entrò.

“Zio? C’è Drastan che vuole parlarti”, disse. William sollevò lo sguardo dal libro che stava leggendo e sorrise all’uomo più giovane.

“Ma certo! Prego, accomodatevi, sir Drastan”, lo invitò con un cenno.

Drastan si girò a guardare Rebelle e, vedendola molto emozionata, le sorrise con aria rassicurante:

“Ci vediamo appena avrò finito di parlare con tuo zio.”

“Mi trovi nel laboratorio di Violet”, gli disse la fanciulla, congedandosi: aveva bisogno di distrarsi mentre i due uomini parlavano, e non c’era niente di meglio che chiacchierare liberamente con la cugina. Anche perché, dopo che la promessa di matrimonio fosse stata pronunciata, non aveva alcuna intenzione di continuare a trattenersi ancora dal giacere con Drastan.

Drastan si accomodò sulla sedia imbottita che William gli aveva indicato. Nonostante fosse sicuro che la risposta sarebbe stata positiva – non c’era nessun motivo di pensare il contrario – si sentiva sulle spine. L’uomo più anziano se n’accorse.

“Allora, mio caro ragazzo”, disse in tono bonario, cercando di metterlo a suo agio, “parlate pure liberamente.”

Drastan si schiarì la gola prima di formulare la sua richiesta:

“Sir William, sono qui a chiedervi formalmente la mano di vostra nipote, lady Isabelle di Rivendale. L’amo sinceramente, e posso offrirle una vita dignitosa, se non agiata…”

William sollevò una mano e Drastan s’interruppe.

“Da parte mia non ci sono obiezioni”, dichiarò William, “Come sapete, mi ero quasi rassegnato all’idea che non sarei riuscito a trovarle un marito, quindi sono particolarmente felice che voi vi siate offerto. L’importante è che lei vi abbia accettato, altrimenti non ci sarebbe stato nulla da fare per convincerla, né io avrei voluto forzarla: fin troppe giovani donne vengono costrette a sposare qualcuno che non desiderano e poi vivono una vita infelice. Non ho obbligato Violet, non l’avrei fatto neppure con Rebelle. Quindi, sir Drastan, vi do la mia benedizione”, concluse sorridendo.

Drastan non poté fare a meno, nonostante tutto, di sentirsi sollevato.

“Vado subito a dare la bella notizia a vostra nipote”, disse, alzandosi, “Col vostro permesso…”

“Certamente. Solo una cosa, sir Drastan: dato il nostro recente lutto, vi chiedo di accettare una cerimonia di fidanzamento semplice, solo tra famigliari.”

“Ve lo stavo per proporre io stesso, sir William”, gli assicurò il giovane, “Un brindisi tra noi, il dono dell’anello e nient’altro.”

“Penso che sia molto appropriato”, approvò l’anziano cavaliere, soddisfatto dalla considerazione dimostrata dal futuro _genero_ , “Ora andate a chiamare la vostra promessa sposa: parleremo un altro giorno dei dettagli del matrimonio.”

Pochi minuti dopo, Drastan bussava alla porta del laboratorio di Violet. Gli venne aperto un momento dopo da una Rebelle dall’aria piena di gioiosa aspettativa. Le sorrise:

“Sir William ci ha dato la sua benedizione.”

“Evviva!” esclamò la fanciulla, gettandogli le braccia al collo e baciandolo con foga. Drastan la strinse tra le braccia e ricambiò il bacio.

Davanti al piccolo focolare dove stava sobbollendo un decotto medicinale, Violet sorrise con indulgenza e finse di non vedere le effusioni dei due fidanzati, per lasciar loro un po’ d’intimità.

Dopo un altro bacio appassionato, Rebelle si staccò e prese per mano Drastan, conducendolo verso la cugina.

“Siamo ufficialmente promessi in matrimonio”, annunciò. Violet annuì:

“Congratulazioni a entrambi”, disse con calore.

“Grazie, lady Violet”, rispose Drastan.

“Direi di lasciar stare le formalità, ormai”, osservò Violet, “Stiamo per diventar parenti: chiamiamoci semplicemente per nome, che ne dici?”

“Molto volentieri, Violet”, accettò subito il cavaliere biondo, lieto della cosa.

“Propongo di brindare”, suggerì Rebelle, impaziente di celebrare in qualche modo quel momento.

“Ottima idea”, approvò Violet, “Datemi qualche minuto: l’arnica per i reumatismi di Hugh è pronta, ma devo passare il decotto ancora caldo nell’olio d’oliva, in modo che si amalgami bene. Intanto, Rebelle, potresti dire a Mary di andare a prendere del sidro e di portarlo nel salotto di mio padre, vi raggiungo lì.”

I due neofidanzati annuirono e la lasciarono alla produzione dell’unguento, che aveva già sollevato molto lo stalliere capo di Chetwood dai suoi dolori alle ginocchia.

Un quarto d’ora dopo, Violet entrò nel salottino di William, dove trovò il padre, Rebelle e Drastan che l’attendevano. Sul tavolino c’era una caraffa di ceramica smaltata con quattro calici d’argento.

“Oh, eccoti”, l’accolse il padre con un sorriso, “Ho detto a Rebelle di mandare a prendere il sidro che teniamo da parte per le occasioni speciali.”

“Hai fatto bene”, approvò Violet, sedendosi accanto a William; era una varietà secca che, fermentata in botti piccole, diventava frizzante ed era la preferita di Rebelle.

Quest’ultima afferrò la brocca e versò il liquido dorato nei bicchieri, che poi porse ai presenti. William prese la parola:

“Ricordo come se fosse ieri il giorno in cui Adèle e io ci promettemmo l’uno all’altra in matrimonio: l’emozione e la gioia che ci riempiva il cuore e la mente ci faceva sentire in paradiso. Posso quindi ben immaginare il vostro stato d’animo, miei cari Isabelle e Drastan. Per la nostra giovanissima età, ci fu imposto d’attendere un anno prima di sposarci, e per noi fu molto dura; pertanto, nonostante il nostro recente lutto, vi esorto a celebrare il matrimonio quanto prima”, un nodo di commozione gli strinse la gola, impedendogli per un attimo di continuare a parlare; deglutì prima di proseguire a voce più bassa, “Brindo alla vostra felicità, salute e prosperità”, concluse, sollevando il calice verso i fidanzati.

“Grazie, zio”, mormorò Rebelle, sentendo gli occhi inumidirsi al pensiero di Jeffrey, che non avrebbe potuto esser testimone della sua gioia. Bevvero un sorso, poi Drastan depose il calice e frugò nel borsello che gli pendeva dalla cintura, estraendone un sacchettino di velluto verde scuro. Lo aprì e ne rovesciò il contenuto sul palmo della mano: erano due anelli, costituiti ciascuno da due cerchietti d’argento che, nella parte superiore, si intrecciavano a formare un nodo, simboleggiante il legame che li avrebbe uniti. Prese il più piccolo e lo presentò a Rebelle.

“Giungendo a Nottingham”, cominciò, “non mi sarei mai aspettato d’incontrare la donna che mi avrebbe fatto desiderare il matrimonio; ma il giorno in cui mi sono imbattuto in te la prima volta, ho capito subito che avevo fatto un incontro fatale. Così come ho capito subito che, se volevo sperare di conquistare il tuo cuore, avrei dovuto prima conquistare il tuo rispetto e la tua fiducia. Non ero per niente sicuro di riuscirci, ma questo non mi ha impedito di provarci. E ora stento quasi a credere alla mia fortuna”, concluse con un sorriso che esprimeva la sua incredulità tanto quanto la sua felicità.

Rebelle, profondamente toccata dalla sua umiltà, gli porse la mano sinistra e il giovane le infilò l’anello al dito. Le calzava perfettamente perché, alcuni giorni prima, Drastan le aveva chiesto un anello da portare a Drewmore, il miglior gioielliere di Nottingham, perché ne copiasse esattamente la misura.

Era il turno della fanciulla, che prese l’anello più grande e lo presentò al fidanzato.

“Io invece”, iniziò a dire con espressione seria, “la prima volta che ti ho incontrato, ho pensato che tu fossi insopportabile, borioso e fanfarone”, sorrise, “Poi, conoscendoti, ho capito che mi ero sbagliata, che sei un uomo onorevole e onesto, anche se un tantino smargiasso. E che ti piaccio così come sono, senza che tu voglia cambiarmi. È stato allora che mi sono innamorata di te”, terminò, arrossendo leggermente. Prese la mano che lui le porgeva e gli infilò l’anello. Sorridendo, Drastan si chinò e le diede il bacio rituale, ma con il calore dell’innamorato.

Violet li guardava con un sorriso velato di tristezza: era felice per la cugina, ma allo stesso tempo, con un po’ di vergogna, doveva ammettere di esserne anche un po’ invidiosa perché stava per sposare l’uomo che amava, mentre lei, dopo un primo matrimonio senza amore, era obbligata per ragioni famigliari e dinastiche a contrarne un secondo ugualmente senza amore. Prese rapidamente un altro sorso del frizzante sidro secco, sperando che l’alcol la rincuorasse almeno un poco.

OOO

Un paio d’ore più tardi, Drastan si accomiatò; Rebelle lo accompagnò nelle scuderie, dove congedò Emeric dicendogli che si sarebbero arrangiati.

“Finalmente soli”, mormorò il cavaliere biondo, attirando Rebelle tra le proprie braccia. Chinò il capo e la baciò come da ore agognava di fare, con tutto l’amore e il desiderio che provava per lei. La fanciulla schiuse la bocca alla sua sensuale invasione, contraccambiando il suo bacio con eguale ardore; stringendosi contro di lui, percepì addosso al ventre la durezza della sua virilità e, come altre volte in precedenza, in reazione sentì un gran calore tra le gambe. Sentendosi più sfacciata che mai, consapevole anche della promessa vincolante che si erano scambiati, Rebelle gli si strofinò contro. Drastan gemette e l’afferrò per i fianchi, cercando di tenerla ferma; ma era così dolce lasciarsi andare, pensò, e ad ogni modo lei era la sua promessa sposa, tra loro c’era un impegno solenne che solo il matrimonio avrebbe superato. Così, portò le mani più indietro, afferrando le sue solide curve posteriori, e premette fermamente il proprio bacino contro quello di lei.

Fu la volta di Rebelle di gemere; si strinse ancor di più addosso a Drastan, smaniando per qualcosa di più. Non poteva, non voleva aspettare le nozze per diventare una carne sola con suo marito, pensò, stordita. La Chiesa poteva anche condannare quello che provava tra le braccia di Drastan, chiamandola lussuria, un peccato capitale; ma avrebbe provato lo stesso se lui fosse già stato ufficialmente suo marito, e quello la Chiesa non poteva condannarlo. Che differenza poteva mai fare, alla fine…?

Drastan si staccò appena dalle sue labbra.

“Rebelle… Amore mio, così rischio di buttarti sulla paglia e di prenderti in un battibaleno…”

“Non mi spiacerebbe affatto”, ansimò lei, il corpo in subbuglio e la mente ottenebrata.

Quella dichiarazione fece tremare il cavaliere biondo; per un lungo istante, lottò strenuamente contro se stesso ed il proprio pazzo desiderio di fare esattamente come aveva appena detto, ma la considerazione che non voleva prendere Rebelle a quel modo, come un soldataccio con una prostituta, perché lei meritava tempo e dedizione, fu risolutiva per frenarlo: per gli abbracci folli ci sarebbe stato tempo più avanti. Inoltre, c’era anche da mettere in conto che avrebbero potuto essere colti in flagrante in qualsiasi momento.

Si staccò lentamente da Rebelle, prendendola per le spalle. Lei lo guardò con occhi resi nebulosi dal desiderio; dapprima corrugò la fronte, chiaramente irritata, poi il buonsenso ebbe il sopravvento, dissipando la nebbia che le aveva offuscato la mente. Sospirò, ma ormai la sua decisione era presa.

“Non voglio più aspettare, Drastan”, dichiarò sottovoce, “Voglio essere la tua donna, in tutto e per tutto, _adesso_ …!”

“Non c’è niente che io desideri di più”, replicò Drastan con voce roca, “L’onore però mi vieta di approfittare di te…”

A sorpresa, Rebelle gli afferrò le mani e se le posò sul seno.

“Non sarai tu ad approfittarti di me”, osservò con un sorrisetto malizioso, “ma io di te!”

Il cavaliere biondo non poté evitare di sogghignare: _che donna_ , la sua Rebelle!

“Sei davvero decisa?” domandò; la vide annuire enfaticamente, “Allora, appena sei sicura che tutti sono andati a dormire, raggiungimi al solito posto dietro le scuderie; andremo al casino da caccia del vecchio barone, e diventeremo marito e moglie senza bisogno di cerimonie ufficiali.”

Erano stati già diverse volte ad amoreggiare in quel casino, lontani da occhi indiscreti e liberi da controlli; ed ogni volta era stato più difficile negarsi ciò che bramavano, l’unione dei loro corpi a sancire l’unione dei loro cuori. L’ultima volta, Drastan l’aveva accarezzata e baciata dappertutto, anche nel suo punto più intimo, in un crescendo di piacere che l’aveva condotta al delirio; solo il ricordo della promessa fatta a Violet l’aveva dissuasa dal portare a termine la loro unione carnale, e Drastan si era fermato senza chiedere nulla di più – se l’avesse fatto, Rebelle dubitava che sarebbe riuscita a trattenersi. Stavolta però avrebbero lasciato libero sfogo alla passione.

“Va bene”, disse, mentre il calore tra le sue gambe divampava ancor più violentemente al pensiero di ciò che, di lì a poche ore, avrebbero fatto.

Drastan le rivolse un sorriso così carico d’amore e desiderio, che Rebelle sentì le ginocchia piegarsi.

“A più tardi, allora, amore mio”, le disse; dopo aver accarezzato un’ultima volta la voluttuosa curva dei suoi seni, arretrò d’un passo e la lasciò. Montando a cavallo, dovette fare attenzione a sistemarsi sulla sella in modo da non provare fastidio a causa dell’erezione che gli premeva dolorosamente nelle brache.

Rebelle si sistemò i capelli leggermente scompigliati prima di uscire dalle scuderie; si recò direttamente in camera propria, dove prese la pozione che le aveva dato Violet e ne versò la dose prescritta in un bicchiere, allungandola con un po’ d’acqua prima di assumerla. Era il terzo giorno che la prendeva, avendo cominciato la sera stessa in cui l’aveva ricevuta, perché la cugina le aveva detto che occorrevano almeno due giorni affinché fosse efficace. Era quindi perfettamente nei tempi, pensò soddisfatta, mentre un formicolio che ancora non le era famigliare le attraversava le viscere, segno del suo desiderio per Drastan.

A cena, quasi non riusciva a restar seduta tranquilla e non vide l’ora che fosse terminata; tuttavia, doveva aspettare finché non fosse stato abbastanza buio da poter sgattaiolare via senza esser vista; le era sempre piaciuta l’estate, ma quella sera si trovò a maledire la durata delle giornate, che le parve interminabile.

Non si accorse degli sguardi che Violet le rivolgeva, a metà tra il divertito e l’ansioso. Quando fu finalmente un’ora plausibile per andare a coricarsi e Rebelle si alzò per dare la buonanotte prima di ritirarsi, Violet l’imitò, così le due cugine salirono di sopra insieme.

“Hai preso la medicina?” domandò Violet sottovoce. Rebelle non si stupì che lei avesse capito cosa stava per andare a fare; del resto, l’aveva annunciato quando le aveva chiesto di prepararle la pozione.

“Sì, non ho saltato una sera, e continuerò fino al mio prossimo ciclo della luna, come mi hai indicato”, rispose.

“Molto bene”, annuì Violet, “Mi raccomando, bada a che nessuno ti veda”, soggiunse con aria cospiratoria. Rebelle ridacchiò:

“Sarò un fantasma!”

OOO

Rebelle attese impazientemente per oltre un’ora per essere sicura che tutti gli abitanti della magione fossero andati a letto, poi scese furtivamente al pianoterra, camminando scalza per non far rumore. Uscita dalla porta sul retro che aveva usato anche Robin nel periodo in cui Marian era stata loro ospite, tornò a calzare gli stivali; la luna al primo quarto illuminava appena la notte limpida, ma ugualmente Rebelle sollevò il cappuccio del leggero mantello estivo a nascondere il volto e camminò accucciata, in modo da camuffare ulteriormente la propria corporatura e statura.

Raggiunse le scuderie e vi girò attorno, dirigendosi poi verso gli alberi; la sagoma di Drastan a cavallo era a malapena visibile tra due imponenti querce.

Vedendola arrivare, il cavaliere segnalò a Mjolnir di avanzare di qualche passo, in modo da rendersi ben visibile a Rebelle, poi si chinò a porgerle la mano per aiutarla a salire dietro di lui. I due innamorati si scambiarono un sorriso, poi la fanciulla infilò il piede nella staffa lasciata libera da Drastan e, aggrappandosi al suo braccio, volteggiò in sella. Non appena la sentì circondargli la vita con le braccia, Drastan diede un leggero colpo di talloni ai fianchi del suo destriero, che cominciò a muoversi al passo.

“Hai avuto problemi ad allontanarti da casa?” domandò Drastan, girandosi verso Rebelle. La fanciulla scosse la testa:

“No, nessuno”, fece una pausa, “Violet però ha indovinato cos’abbiamo in mente…”

“E non ha tentato di dissuaderti?” indagò Drastan, corrugando la fonte perplesso.

“No, sa bene che quando ho deciso qualcosa, difficilmente cambio idea; e comunque ne avevamo già discusso in precedenza.”

“Ma non disapprova questo comportamento?”

“Diciamo che _ufficialmente_ lo disapprova”, ridacchiò Rebelle, “ma poiché è una donna molto pratica e intelligente, invece di cercare di persuadermi ad aspettare, mi ha dato buoni consigli per evitare… conseguenze. Almeno finché non saremo regolarmente sposati di fronte al mondo.”

“Davvero una donna intelligente”, commentò Drastan, e lo pensava veramente. Era felice che la sua fidanzata avesse una cugina così.

Col buio, anche lungo i sentieri meglio tenuti di Sherwood non era il caso di andare al galoppo, al massimo al trotto e solo sui tratti più illuminati, dove la copertura arborea era minima o assente; per questo motivo, occorse loro oltre mezz’ora per raggiungere il casino da caccia.

Una volta arrivati, Drastan aiutò Rebelle a scendere, poi smontò a sua volta e condusse Mjolnir nella piccola stalla a lato della costruzione, dove potevano essere ospitati fino a tre cavalli. Lo lasciò lì senza legarlo: perfettamente addestrato, il destriero non si sarebbe allontanato senza il proprio cavaliere se non per motivi gravissimi, come ad esempio un incendio.

Drastan prese Rebelle per mano e la guidò verso la porta; quando entrarono, la fanciulla vide che la stanza era illuminata da una lampada ad olio, segno che il fidanzato era passato da lì prima di venire a prenderla a Chetwood, in modo da preparare l’ambiente. Si liberò del mantello, lasciandolo cadere su una sedia, e si voltò verso Drastan.

Il cavaliere la prese per le spalle e la guardò profondamente negli occhi.

“Ti amo, Rebelle”, disse sottovoce, prima di attirarla verso di sé. Lei sollevò il viso e gli circondò il collo con le braccia.

“Ti amo, Drastan”, mormorò. Il cavaliere si chinò e la baciò, dapprima dolcemente, poi con crescente urgenza; Rebelle lo ricambiò con altrettanto ardore.

Si spogliarono a vicenda, così come avevano fatto già altre volte in passato; finora però uno dei due aveva sempre tenuto addosso le brache, per impedire la consumazione finale dell’atto d’amore. Stavolta invece nessuna barriera li avrebbe divisi, ed infine giacquero nudi sul letto.

Drastan accarezzò lentamente il bel corpo di Rebelle, dalla muscolatura tonica della guerriera ma nondimeno dotato delle soffici curve femminili. Dopo averla nuovamente baciata, si spostò in basso, tracciando con le labbra un percorso lungo la sua gola fino al seno, dove si soffermò a suggere i capezzoli eccitati.

Rebelle gemette mentre nel suo ventre si accendeva un calore che ormai aveva cominciato a riconoscere; si accorse di desiderare disperatamente che lui toccasse il fulcro della sua femminilità e lo schiudesse con la lingua come aveva fatto la volta precedente, ma un senso di pudore le impedì di formulare la richiesta in modo diretto.

“Drastan…” riuscì soltanto a mormorare, aprendo leggermente le cosce, incapace di formulare un invito più esplicito. In un altro momento, Drastan avrebbe sorriso con una sensazione di trionfo per la propria capacità di suscitare la smania di Rebelle, ma stavolta, consapevole che tra poco avrebbero portato a compimento il loro amore, un nodo di commozione gli chiuse la gola; era una sensazione che non aveva mai provato, associata a questo momento, neanche la prima volta, quando l’emozione principale era stata la curiosità.

Abbassò una mano, sfiorando i riccioli scuri che ornavano l’accesso allo scrigno femminile di Rebelle, e con dita leggere tracciò circoli attorno alla sua collinetta. Rebelle gemette più forte, agitando il bacino al ritmo delle sue attenzioni, e sulle dita Drastan percepì la rugiada del suo desiderio. Con la punta della lingua, sfiorò ancora una volta il capezzolo che aveva in bocca e poi lo lasciò per scivolare giù, deponendole baci sul ventre palpitante mentre si avvicinava alla sua meta.

Rebelle trattenne il fiato per l’aspettativa; quando le labbra di Drastan presero il posto delle dita, un lungo lamento sospiroso le sfuggì dalla gola. Senza rendersi conto della propria sfacciataggine, aprì ulteriormente le gambe e ruotò il bacino in modo da dargli miglior accesso a quella parte così intima del proprio corpo. Ammaliato, Drastan si posizionò tra le cosce di Rebelle e ne baciò la morbida pelle dell’interno, inebriandosi del profumo di donna invogliata che si sprigionava da lei. La udì mormorare qualcosa in tono di protesta e, desideroso di compiacerla, tornò ad abbassare la testa; con la punta della lingua seguì il solco che separava i petali del suo fiore, aprendola delicatamente mentre i gemiti di Rebelle si facevano sempre più alti. Indugiò ancora qualche momento, assaporandola in profondità, ed infine si sollevò, risalendo lentamente lungo il suo corpo deponendo baci sulla sua pelle dal ventre fino alla gola.

Rebelle aprì le palpebre che aveva chiuso, sopraffatta dal piacere che Drastan le stava dando, gli occhi nebulosi, la mente offuscata; quando lui le si adagiò sopra, sostenendosi sui gomiti per non pesarle troppo addosso, lo circondò con le braccia, impaziente di diventare una sola carne con lui… e poi di colpo di rese conto di quanto stava per accadere. La sua espressione mutò, divenendo improvvisamente attenta, quasi allarmata; notandolo, Drastan si sentì confuso, ma si fermò subito.

“Cosa c’è, cuor mio?” le domandò dolcemente, temendo d’averla in qualche modo spaventata, ma non riuscendo ad immaginarne il motivo, visto che conosceva la passione maschile…

“Non ti ho detto una cosa importante”, sussurrò Rebelle in fretta, “Io… sono vergine.”

Per un lungo istante, Drastan non capì, letteralmente, cosa gli era stato detto.

“C…come?” farfugliò, “Vergine? Non… hai avuto altri uomini, prima di me?”

“No, mai…”

La sua virilità pulsava dolorosamente, chiedendo sollievo, ma lui l’ignorò. I suoi pensieri turbinavano e, per qualche momento, non riuscì a riflettere in modo chiaro; poi si ordinarono in un ragionamento.

Lui era il primo uomo di Rebelle.

Aveva scelto lui.

Nessun altro.

Non gli era importato niente che lei avesse avuto degli amanti prima di lui, ma sapere che non era così lo emozionò indicibilmente.

Per un attimo si chiese perché mai non gliel’avesse detto prima, ma pensò che questo poteva attendere.

Le sorrise con tenerezza.

“Sono onorato”, bisbigliò, “Ci andrò molto piano”, aggiunse in tono rassicurante. Rebelle annuì: non aveva il minimo dubbio che lui l’avrebbe fatto.

Drastan sapeva che per una donna la prima volta poteva essere dolorosa, se l’uomo non era delicato; aveva avuto il suo numero di vergini e aveva quindi imparato come fare per evitare, almeno in gran parte, di provocare una sofferenza che trovava sia ingiusta che inutile. Così, si soffermò ancora per qualche momento, stuzzicandola con la punta della propria mascolinità per aumentare ulteriormente la sua eccitazione e farle dimenticare qualsiasi eventuale paura. Poi, con estrema lentezza, cominciò a spingersi dentro di lei, pronto a fermarsi al minimo segno di irrigidimento o di dolore; ma Rebelle era stata stimolata più che adeguatamente ed inoltre si fidava completamente di lui. La nuova sensazione non solo non l’intimorì, ma la eccitò ancora di più; i suoi occhi si dilatarono mentre lo sentiva scivolare adagio più in profondità dentro al proprio corpo. Abituata a resistere al dolore dai frequenti incidenti che accadevano in addestramento, non diede bado alla piccola fitta che provò e poi le parve di non sentire nient’altro che piacere mentre la verga maschile strofinava la sua collinetta gonfia di desiderio.

Drastan tenne gli occhi fissi sul volto di Rebelle per tutto il tempo, attento a eventuali segnali di fastidio, e si rilassò soltanto quando infine fu completamente congiunto a lei, felice di non averle apparentemente provocato alcun dolore.

I due amanti si scambiarono uno sguardo luminoso d’amore e felicità: finalmente erano una carne sola, come da tanto tempo avevano desiderato, e per qualche momento rimasero perfettamente immobili, assaporando la sensazione sia fisicamente che spiritualmente.

“Ti amo, Drastan”, sussurrò Rebelle, la gola chiusa per l’emozione.

“Ti amo, mia meravigliosa promessa sposa”, mormorò Drastan di rimando. Lentamente, cominciò a ondeggiare il bacino, ritirandosi e poi spingendosi nuovamente in avanti, adagio, per abituare il corpo di lei al proprio. Dopo qualche momento, completamente d’istinto, Rebelle iniziò a muoversi in controtempo, ritirandosi quando lui si ritirava, sollevandosi quando lui s’immergeva. Drastan sospirò di piacere.

“Sì… così, amor mio…” la incoraggiò, compiacendosi della sua reazione, indice della sua natura sensuale ed appassionata. Qualsiasi uomo sognava una donna così nel proprio letto, e lui aveva la fortuna di averla trovata.

Si mosse, aggiustando la posizione e l’angolazione con cui scivolava dentro di lei, finché la udì gemere più forte per il piacere. Soddisfatto d’aver trovato il punto che stava cercando – presente in ogni donna, ma diverso per ciascuna – cominciò a spingere con maggior decisione, provocando ulteriori lamenti e sospiri amorosi. L’aveva già portata al culmine diverse volte, usando le dita o la lingua o entrambi, e sapeva che non era scontato portare all’apice una vergine la prima volta che conosceva biblicamente un uomo, ciò nondimeno lui s’impegnava sempre, e stavolta più che mai, dati i sentimenti che provava per la propria compagna.

Rebelle sentì il calore che cresceva nel proprio ventre; le volte che Drastan le aveva dato piacere, aveva provato qualcosa di simile, ma mai con tanta intensità. Ad ogni affondo, veniva sollevata verso una vetta che aveva spesso immaginato, specialmente dopo aver cominciato ad amoreggiare con Drastan, ma che le era ancora invisibile e ignota, e la sua aspettativa cresceva in conseguenza, facendola spasimare per qualcosa che ancora non conosceva.

Passo dopo passo, Drastan la guidò in alto, sempre più in alto, finché non le fece raggiungere la soglia e, con un ultimo affondo, la spinse oltre, facendola precipitare nel vortice dell’estasi. 

Travolta dalla sensazione, Rebelle gridò, stupefatta dal piacere che stava provando. Le sue profondità femminili si contrassero convulsamente, spremendo la carne di Drastan che, raggiunto il proprio limite, si lasciò andare al godimento; le sue contrazioni si sommarono a quelle di Rebelle, aumentando il piacere reciproco, ed entrambi boccheggiarono senza fiato. Per lunghi istanti, parve loro d’essere fuori dal mondo, in una dimensione diversa ed ineffabile dove esisteva solo il piacere, tanto il proprio quanto quello dell’altra persona.

Lentamente, lo sconvolgimento dei loro sensi s’acquietò, e, il respiro ancora corto, si guardarono negli occhi. Drastan non s’era accorto d’essersi sollevato sulle braccia per le ultime spinte ed ora quindi si riadagiò su Rebelle, sia per riposare, sia per esserle più vicino.

“È stato più bello di quanto avessi mai immaginato”, mormorò Rebelle in un tono che esprimeva chiaramente il suo sbalordimento. Drastan annuì:

“Anche per me”, ammise sottovoce; poi sollevò un sopracciglio, mentre un sorrisetto gli curvava le labbra, “L’avevi immaginato molte volte?”

“Oh sì”, confessò lei, “Fin dal nostro primo bacio.”

“Io da molto prima”, sogghignò lui. Rebelle finse d’offendersi e gli schiaffeggiò una spalla:

“Che scostumato!”

“Molto… ma da quando ti ho conosciuta, solo con te”, dichiarò Drastan, chinando il capo e prendendole le labbra in un bacio appassionato che non le lasciò alcun dubbio riguardo al fatto che desiderasse solo lei e nessun’altra.

“Sii sempre scostumato con me”, gli mormorò non appena poté tornare a parlare, gli occhi baluginanti di passione rinnovata.

“E tu con me”, la invitò lui, ricambiando il suo sguardo con uguale passione, “Tutte le volte che vuoi”, un pensiero tornò ad affacciarsi alla sua mente, “Avevo dato per scontato che eri stata con altri uomini”, disse piano, “Perché non mi hai detto prima che invece non era così? Mi sarei comportato in modo diverso…”

Rebelle ridacchiò.

“Proprio per questo motivo non te l’ho detto”, ammise, “Non volevo che ti trattenessi dall’essere _scostumato_.”

Drastan impiegò qualche istante per elaborare quanto aveva appena sentito. Poi le sue labbra si curvarono in un lento sorriso di compiacimento: adorava quando lei dimostrava tutta la propria sfacciataggine. E adesso sapeva che lo faceva, lo avrebbe sempre fatto solo e solamente con lui. Si sentì l’uomo più fortunato del mondo.

Si scambiarono molti baci colmi di dolcezza e d’emozione; poi Drastan si scostò, trovando se stesso e Rebelle macchiati del sangue virginale, di cui alcune stille erano gocciolate anche sul lenzuolo. Decise che avrebbe provveduto personalmente a lavarlo, in maniera che nessuno potesse sospettare dell’accaduto.

Si mosse per alzarsi e vide che la fidanzata lo guardava interrogativamente.

“Vado a prendere un panno pulito”, spiegò. Rebelle annuì, indicando d’aver capito, e poco dopo Drastan tornò, porgendole un asciugamano. Lei lo usò per detergersi, poi Drastan fece lo stesso e lo mise da parte: avrebbe lavato lui stesso anche quello.

Era ormai molto tardi e, a malincuore, i due innamorati si rivestirono. Montando a cavallo, Rebelle emise un verso di fastidio.

“Mi sento indolenzita”, borbottò. Drastan si diede dello sciagurato per non averci pensato.

“È normale”, disse, “Dopotutto, hai subito una piccola ferita, per quanto con conseguenze piacevoli. Aspetta…”

Prese l’asciugamano dalla bisaccia, lo ripiegò in modo che le macchie di sangue fossero all’interno del fagotto e poi lo porse alla fidanzata.

“Siediti sopra questo”, le suggerì.

“Molto meglio”, disse Rebelle, dopo aver eseguito: l’involto attutiva il contatto con il cuoio duro della sella, dandole sollievo.

Quando arrivarono a Chetwood, i due innamorati si salutarono con un lungo bacio pieno di tenerezza, poi Rebelle sgattaiolò in casa e andò a coricarsi, non vista da alcuno.

Drastan girò Mjolnir e si diresse verso Nottingham. Per tutta la strada, un sorriso estatico gli incurvò gli angoli della bocca.


	15. Capitolo XV

Capitolo XV

Nottingham, 1° luglio 1194

Guy si alzò quando Violet entrò nel suo studio.

“Grazie per avermi ricevuta senza preavviso, sir Guy”, disse la giovane donna.

“Potete venire da me in qualsiasi momento, lady Violet”, la rassicurò lo sceriffo, “Prego, accomodatevi”, aggiunse, indicando la sedia di fronte alla scrivania, “In cosa posso esservi utile?”

Violet si sedette e lisciò le pieghe del vestito di seta lilla che indossava, cercando disperatamente di nascondere il proprio nervosismo. Aveva trascorso tre giorni a pensare e ripensare al suggerimento di Rebelle ed era giunta alla conclusione che la cugina aveva ragione: tra tutti i possibili candidati che poteva immaginare diventare il suo nuovo marito, Guy era il preferibile. Così, contrariamente alla consuetudine che avrebbe voluto suo padre andare a offrire la mano della figlia al prescelto – quando non era l’aspirante sposo ad andare dal padre a chiederla – era venuta a fargli la proposta di persona, perché dopotutto era _lei_ che aveva deciso, in totale autonomia, proprio come aveva chiesto di poter fare.

Per tutta la strada tra Chetwood e Nottingham, si era chiesta come impostare il difficile discorso; aveva deciso di prenderlo alla larga, partendo da una premessa e spiegando la situazione a Guy, per poi proporgli il matrimonio.

“Quasi nessuno è al corrente di un legame di parentela tra Vaisey di Nottingham e William di Chetwood”, esordì quindi; come aveva previsto, vide Guy farsi più attento, “Per la precisione, Vaisey era primo cugino di mio padre. Il padre di Vaisey era il figlio primogenito di Gerard di Nottingham, mentre il padre di mio padre era il secondogenito.”

S’interruppe per permettere a Guy di arrivare da solo all’ovvia conclusione; lo sceriffo ci mise solo pochi istanti: ecco risolto l’enigma del riferimento di re Riccardo al titolo di Nottingham nella sua lettera di condoglianze a William!

“Vostro padre è quindi il legittimo erede della baronia di Nottingham”, disse a bassa voce; attese che Violet confermasse con un cenno prima di proseguire, stringendo gli occhi, “Perché sir William l’ha tenuto nascosto? E perché me lo state dicendo voi ora?”

Il suo sguardo tagliente mise Violet a disagio.

“Mio padre non ve l’ha detto perché non aveva intenzione di assumere il titolo”, rispose, “Voleva passarlo direttamente a Jeffrey, così lo abbiamo mandato subito a chiamare, certi che re Riccardo lo avrebbe rispedito in Inghilterra. E invece…” la voce le tremò, “Invece mio fratello è morto, senza eredi.”

“Ci saranno altri parenti…” cominciò Guy, ma si interruppe vedendo che Violet scuoteva la testa, “Allora sir William potrebbe risposarsi e cercare di avere un altro figlio.”

Di nuovo, Violet scosse la testa.

“Re Riccardo ha pensato di risolvere la questione della successione in altro modo”, lo informò a bassa voce, “Ovvero, attraverso me.”

“Attraverso voi?” ripeté Guy, perplesso, poi comprese, “Il vostro figlio primogenito erediterà il titolo”, concluse, corrugando la fronte.

“Precisamente”, confermò Violet in tono desolato. Per un lungo istante, Guy rimase a fissarla senza comprendere il suo avvilimento, ma poi le implicazioni della situazione gli si palesarono chiaramente:

“Vi è stato ordinato di prendere marito.”

Ancora una volta, Violet assentì. Guy sentì in bocca il gusto amaro della bile mentre lo stomaco gli si torceva al pensiero di lei tra le braccia di un altro uomo.

“Vostro padre ha già scelto il vostro sposo?” indagò sommessamente. Violet assunse un’espressione dura che non le aveva mai visto.

“No, né lo farà. Ho posto come condizione che potessi scegliere io chi sposare. In caso contrario, prenderei i voti e mi rinchiuderei in un convento.”

Il suo tono risoluto non lasciava spazio a dubbi: lo avrebbe fatto veramente.

“La vostra affermazione mi fa capire che avete ben poco desiderio di prendere un altro marito”, considerò Guy. Si chiese quale potesse essere il motivo di tanta riluttanza: lo avrebbe capito se sir William le avesse imposto uno sposo sgradito, ma dato che invece la lasciava libera di scegliere, non comprendeva perché Violet fosse così recalcitrante.

“È così, infatti”, confermò Violet, “Il mio desiderio era rimanere a Chetwood per il resto della mia vita, ad amministrare la tenuta e aiutare mio fratello con i suoi figli. Invece, la sua morte ha cambiato tutto.”

“Capisco”, disse Guy, “ma… perché state dicendo tutto questo a me?”

Ecco, era giunto il momento. Violet aprì la bocca, la richiuse, la riaprì.

“I… io…” balbettò; deglutì, poi si ricompose, “Mi è stato suggerito…” ritentò, solo per interrompersi di nuovo. Lui attese pazientemente; dopo qualche momento, Violet prese coraggio a quattro mani, “Sir Guy, prendereste in considerazione l’idea di sposarmi?”

Guy si sentì mancare il fiato per la sorpresa.

“Chiedo scusa…?”

Ora che aveva sputato il rospo, Violet si sentiva sollevata. Fece un respiro profondo prima di ripetere:

“Accettereste di diventare mio marito? Assumereste il titolo di barone di Nottingham per matrimonio, e… e il nostro figlio primogenito lo erediterebbe.”

Le era difficile parlare di figli, a causa di quel che sarebbe stata costretta a fare per rimanere incinta. Il pensiero le faceva rivoltare lo stomaco: sebbene si rendesse perfettamente conto che Guy non era Charles, il pensiero di giacere con un uomo la spaventava e la disgustava.

Guy rimase a fissarla in silenzio, incapace di parlare per lo sbalordimento; trascorse qualche minuto, e alla fine Violet, scoraggiata, mormorò:

“Se volete rifiutare, non sentitevi in imbarazzo, ditelo a basta…”

S’interruppe perché Guy stava scuotendo la testa.

“Non sono in imbarazzo perché non so come rifiutare, lady Violet”, disse lentamente, “In verità, mi state facendo un grande onore, offrendomi la vostra mano; ma vorrei sapere: perché io?”

“Perché vi conosco fin da quando ero bambina”, spiegò lei onestamente, “e so che siete un brav’uomo…”

Ancora una volta s’interruppe perché Guy stava scuotendo la testa.

“Anche se al servizio di Vaisey ho commesso azioni atroci?” lo udì domandare sottovoce.

“Vaisey vi ha condotto sulla via sbagliata”, affermò Violet con sicurezza, “Voi non siete mai stato un uomo malvagio, anche se avete commesso alcune azioni terribili: era _lui_ , quello malvagio. Voi dovevate eseguire i suoi ordini perché gli avevate giurato fedeltà, e disobbedirgli significava la morte per tradimento, a meno che lui non vi rimettesse il vostro giuramento, ma scommetto che non lo avrebbe mai fatto.”

Guy annuì:

“Avete ragione, non lo avrebbe mai fatto. Si divertiva troppo a farmi eseguire i suoi ordini più indegni, come sfrattare la povera gente e dar fuoco alle loro case e botteghe… o picchiare donne e vecchi… e anche cose peggiori di cui non avete idea. Io avevo chiuso la mente e il cuore, deciso a sopportare tutto e perfino fingere che mi piacesse, pur di avere la possibilità di riottenere Gisborne. E fingevo così bene con me stesso, che credevo davvero che non ci fosse nessun altro modo. Non so come sarebbe andata a finire, se avessi continuato a stare al suo servizio. Lady Violet, credetemi: io non sono il brav’uomo che pensate io sia.”

“Sì che lo siete”, lo contraddisse lei, “Non state forse facendo di tutto per dimostrarvi giusto, per riparare al male che avete commesso al servizio di quel mostro? Avete cambiato il sistema delle tasse, rendendole più eque; avete ordinato la ricostruzione di Knighton Hall e di altri edifici bruciati per volontà di Vaisey; avete rafforzato la sicurezza delle strade della contea contro i briganti; avete perfino sospeso il bando sulla testa di Robin e dei suoi uomini!”

“Vero, signora; ma non sapete tutto, non conoscete tutti i miei delitti. Se li conosceste, non vorreste sposarmi.”

Violet tacque, ponderando le sue parole.

“Non riesco a credere che abbiate commesso crimini imperdonabili”, disse, “Molte vostre azioni mi sono sembrate orchestrate in maniera che le conseguenze peggiori fossero evitate, magari con l’intervento di Robin. Ad esempio, perché avete lasciato Seth proprio sul sentiero che portava al convento di Kirklees, che notoriamente riceveva aiuti da Robin e dai suoi? Se aveste davvero voluto abbandonarlo a morire, lo avreste portato ben più in profondità nella foresta, in qualche luogo isolato, dove non passa mai nessuno.”

Lo guardò fisso, sfidandolo a contraddirla.

Sentendo nominare il figlio avuto da Annie, Guy strinse la mascella. Violet era molto acuta, pensò, per aver intuito qual era stato il suo piano, ovvero far trovare il piccolo da Robin e di conseguenza assicurarsi che si salvasse. Tuttavia, non disse niente in merito.

“Sarei molto onorato di diventare vostro marito”, disse, “e non solo per i vantaggi che mi porterebbe il matrimonio con voi: siete… una donna molto desiderabile anche senza avere in dote la baronia di Nottingham.”

Violet sgranò gli occhi, stentando a credere a qual che aveva appena udito: Guy le stava dicendo che la trovava attraente – no, di più, _desiderabile_ – e non per il titolo che gli poteva offrire. Il cuore le fece una capriola in petto, ma rifiutò di pensare che quella dichiarazione l’aveva emozionata: questa era una transazione d’affari, né più né meno. Niente a che fare con i sentimenti.

“Allora valuterete la mia proposta?” indagò.

 _Ti sposerei anche domani_ , saettò per la mente di Guy. Il pensiero lo lasciò basito: certo, Violet gli piaceva, la trovava desiderabile sotto diversi punti di vista, ma da qui a pensare di prenderla in moglie, ce ne correva. Chiuse gli occhi: aveva bramato Marian al punto da essere disposto, nella propria follia, a costringerla a sposarlo, col ricatto e persino con la forza. Ormai aveva capito che non era mai stato amore, ma solo volontà di possesso, in modo per ottenere terre attraverso il matrimonio, dato che tardava a riavere Gisborne, che apparteneva a Locksley. E adesso?, si chiese. Non voleva _possedere_ Violet; né gli interessavano le sue terre, o il titolo che portava in dote. Certo, la prospettiva di diventare barone attraverso il matrimonio con lei era allettante, e un tempo avrebbe afferrato un’opportunità simile senza esitare, un’opportunità che era molto di più di quanto aveva ambito, ovvero ritornare in possesso di Gisborne; ma adesso non era più lo stesso uomo di prima. La consapevolezza d’aver quasi ucciso Marian lo aveva cambiato; la morte di Vaisey lo aveva liberato; la nomina a sceriffo pro tempore gli aveva dato la possibilità di rimediare alle malefatte eseguite agli ordini del vecchio barone.

Tornò ad aprire gli occhi ed incontrò lo sguardo di Violet, che ancora lo stava fissando in attesa di una risposta.

“Prima di rispondervi, signora, ci sono delle cose che dovete sapere di me”, disse lentamente, “Cose di cui non vado fiero, ma il mio rispetto per voi m’induce a essere completamente, spietatamente sincero con voi, a costo di rischiare di farvi cambiare idea e ritirare la vostra proposta, e addirittura di essere da voi denunciato.”

Colpita, Violet tacque per qualche istante prima di replicare.

“Io sono convinta che siate fondamentalmente un brav’uomo, ve l’ho già detto e ve lo ripeto”, affermò, “Avete commesso delle brutte azioni, ma gran parte sono state vanificate da un’apparente inettitudine che non riesco ad associare ad un uomo della vostra intelligenza, cosa che mi fa pensare che abbiate fatto apposta a lasciare delle scappatoie che, con o senza l’intervento di Robin, hanno permesso di arginare i danni, se non a evitarli del tutto. Come con Seth; in questo particolare caso, so che Annie riceve regolarmente denaro da un ignoto donatore. Sbaglio forse a pensare che siate voi?” lo vide trasalire e fece un lieve sorriso, “Come pensavo. Non dovete vergognarvene, ma se desiderate rimanere anonimo, non tradirò il vostro segreto”, giunse le mani in grembo, “Sono pronta: ditemi ciò che pensate io debba sapere.”

Guy annuì, poi si alzò e andò dal piantone davanti alla porta del suo studio:

“Thomas, vedi che nessuno ci disturbi fino a contrordine, eccezion fatta per sir Drastan in caso si tratti di un’emergenza, o se va a fuoco il castello, chiaro?”

“Sì, Lord Sceriffo”, rispose il soldato, scattando sull’attenti. Soddisfatto, Guy chiuse la porta e tornò a sedersi. Tacque per qualche istante per raccogliere le idee, poi cominciò a parlare a bassa voce, tenendo gli occhi fissi su Violet per coglierne le reazioni:

“Dopo l’incendio che distrusse Gisborne Manor, mia sorella e io, orfani di entrambi i genitori e privati della nostra eredità, abbiamo cercato rifugio e aiuto dai parenti francesi di nostra madre, ma invece di accoglierci, ci scacciarono. Isabella e io tornammo in Inghilterra e vivemmo per anni di carità, dormendo nei fienili, lavorando nelle taverne, nelle stalle, nei campi. Cercai di proteggerla meglio che potevo, ma quando divenne donna, sempre più spesso mi trovavo a difenderla da uomini privi di scrupoli che non avrebbero esitato a violentarla se non ci fossi stato io a impedirlo. Una volta dovetti lottare contro tre e riuscii a cavarmela a stento. Fu allora che decisi che l’unico modo per tenere Isabella al sicuro era farla sposare; ma volevo anche diventare un cavaliere e riguadagnare Gisborne sul filo della spada, se necessario, o comunque riacquistarla grazie alle mie azioni o al denaro. Così, pensai di combinare le due cose. Trovai un uomo benestante, Thornton, che si dichiarò disposto a sposare Isabella senza dote e a darmi abbastanza denaro in cambio perché potessi comprarmi un cavallo e l’attrezzatura per diventare uno scudiero. In pratica, _vendetti_ mia sorella per la possibilità di ottenere gli speroni di cavaliere.”

Guy fece una pausa, incerto su come interpretare l’assenza di reazioni in Violet.

“Non dite nulla?” la esortò quindi, in tono quieto.

Violet ponderò attentamente l’informazione.

“Non è stata certamente una bella azione da parte vostra”, ammise infine, anche lei in tono quieto, “ma potevate fare di peggio: potevate costringere Isabella a prostituirsi per guadagnare il denaro che vi serviva. Invece, le avete trovato un marito, procurandole un onorevole matrimonio.”

“Aveva solo tredici anni”, insistette Guy.

“Un’età un tantino prematura, ma accettabile”, osservò Violet, “Moltissime fanciulle vengono fatte sposare a tredici anni. Io stessa ne avevo solo due in più.”

“Non mi biasimate dunque per questo?”

Violet decise di essere onesta con lui tanto quanto lui lo stava essendo con lei.

“Non tanto da farmi riconsiderare l’idea di prendervi come marito”, rispose quindi.

Guy prese un respiro prima di continuare.

“Non ho più rivisto Isabella, da allora”, mormorò, “Spero che non abbia avuto un brutto matrimonio: Thornton non sembrava un cattivo partito, né un uomo disonesto, e pareva sinceramente interessato a lei. Ad ogni modo, mi sono guadagnato il titolo di cavaliere – tra l’altro, ho conosciuto Drastan proprio nel periodo dell’apprendistato – e poi ho cercato un nobile che mi prendesse al suo servizio. Ho creduto di aver avuto un colpo di fortuna quando, qualche anno dopo, venni ingaggiato dal barone di Nottingham, perché sarei stato vicino a casa e pensavo di essere avvantaggiato nel recupero di Gisborne. Invece, Vaisey mi corruppe, abbastanza lentamente perché quasi non me ne accorgessi, fino a rendermi cieco e sordo alla sofferenza altrui, concentrato solo e unicamente sulla mia ambizione di tornare in possesso delle terre della mia famiglia, che consideravo sottrattemi da Robin di Locksley.”

Guy fece una pausa per prendere un respiro: ora veniva la parte più difficile, quella che lo avrebbe bollato come partito indesiderabile.

“Fu allora che il barone mi parlò di una loggia segreta, i Cavalieri Neri, fondata dal principe Giovanni allo scopo di eliminare re Riccardo per prenderne il posto”, riprese, a voce ancor più bassa di prima, “Entrai a far parte della loro setta e venni mandato in Terrasanta per assassinare il re.”

Violet emise un ansito inorridito e si portò una mano al petto: quello era alto tradimento!

Ecco, pensò Guy, era fatta: adesso lei non avrebbe più voluto avere niente a che fare con lui.

“Fu Robin a fermarmi, intervenendo in tempo per sventare il mio tentato regicidio”, proseguì, con una sorta di feroce disperazione, “Mi ferì ad un braccio, aprendo un taglio sul tatuaggio che avevo ricevuto all’atto dell’affiliazione ai Cavalieri Neri. Tornai senza aver portato a termine l’incarico. Ora ne sono felice, ma al tempo, poco mancò che Vaisey mi ammazzasse come un cane nella sua collera. Non mi assolse mai da quel fallimento. Quando decise di andare lui stesso in Terrasanta per uccidere il re, pensai che fosse l’occasione perfetta per farmi perdonare, finendo quanto avevo cominciato”, scosse la testa con un’espressione di tale dolore che Violet, seppur agghiacciata dal racconto, sentì il cuore che si stringeva, “Ma era destino che non ci riuscissi…”

Guy s’interruppe, stringendo la mascella al punto da digrignare i denti: ora veniva la parte peggiore, che sicuramente avrebbe convinto Violet a ritirare la sua proposta.

“Voi sapete che ho ferito Marian quasi mortalmente”, proseguì con uno sforzo, “ma non conoscete le circostanze. Nell’agguato a re Riccardo, stavolta a fermarmi fu proprio lei, Marian, che aveva scoperto tutto e che avevamo portato con noi, prigioniera, per evitare che ci denunciasse. Marian che, per proteggere il re che Vaisey aveva ferito e che io dovevo finire, si è interposta, gridandomi tutto il suo disprezzo e, allo stesso tempo, il suo amore per Robin. Abbiamo cominciato a lottare... e l’ho quasi uccisa”, concluse spietatamente. Piantò gli occhi in quelli di Violet, sfidandola; ma sotto quella sfida, Violet scorse un tormento immenso, lacerante, e se ne sentì profondamente turbata, tanto da non riuscire a spiccicar parola.

Guy attese qualche istante, ma vedendo che lei non replicava, riprese a parlare, con un tono quasi disperato:

“Lady Violet… non potete volermi ancora sposare, dopo tutto quello che vi ho confessato!”

Violet rimase in silenzio per qualche altro momento, cercando di elaborare le rivelazioni appena ricevute.

“Giuridicamente, il vostro delitto più grave è il tentato regicidio”, considerò, parlando lentamente, “Non c’è nulla di peggio che complottare contro il re; ma il ragazzo che conoscevo una volta, il ragazzo che ha cercato di proteggere la sorella con ogni mezzo finché ha potuto, che quando non c’è più riuscito ha scelto di farla sposare piuttosto che prostituire, non avrebbe mai fatto una cosa del genere di propria iniziativa. La colpa e la responsabilità è di chi vi ha portato fuori strada, di chi vi ha traviato e illuso che fosse l’unico modo per riavere ciò che avevate perduto – posizione, terre, prestigio – di chi ha ignobilmente sfruttato la vostra ambizione e le vostre speranze. Sapete a chi mi riferisco.”

Guy annuì lievemente, incerto di dove lei volesse andare a parare.

“Il tentato regicidio si punisce con la morte”, le ricordò sottovoce.

“Ma se denunciaste questi Cavalieri Neri che avete citato, riferendo al re chi ne fa parte, potete sperare nella sua clemenza”, suggerì Violet.

Guy trattenne il fiato: quella era una cosa che non aveva mai preso in considerazione.

“Voi dite?” sussurrò, una fiammella di speranza che si accendeva nel suo animo, “Ma gran parte di loro sono già morti… No, sarebbe chiedere troppo”, concluse sospirando, mentre la fiammella si spegneva. Lui non era degno, non era degno…

“Non potete saperlo”, obiettò Violet quietamente.

“No, certo”, ammise il cavaliere, “ma tutto questo renderebbe il nostro matrimonio molto incerto. Pensateci: ci sposiamo, ma quando il re tornerà dalla Terrasanta, verrà a sapere che suo fratello Giovanni mi ha nominato sceriffo protempore e dovrà decidere se confermare o revocare la nomina; questo significa che vorrà conoscermi e, nel momento in cui mi dovesse vedere, mi riconoscerebbe come colui che fiancheggiava Vaisey nell’imboscata in quel villaggio saraceno.”

Violet rifletté sulle sue parole.

“Ma se vi aspettate di essere impiccato per tradimento, perché avete accettato l’incarico di sceriffo?” domandò, confusa, “Perché ad esempio non tornare in Francia, o recarvi in Scozia e offrire i vostri servigi a re Guglielmo, magari sotto un altro nome?”

Guy strinse la mascella.

“Perché volevo fare qualcosa per rimediare al male commesso qui a Nottingham”, confessò a voce bassissima, “Il mio piano era di andarmene non appena avessi saputo del ritorno di re Riccardo in Inghilterra, lasciando l’ufficio a Drastan fino a quando il re non avesse nominato un altro sceriffo”, scosse la testa, “Se vi sposassi, signora, dovrei abbandonarvi per salvarmi la vita, oppure affidarmi alla clemenza del re e rischiare di finire sul patibolo come traditore, se egli non dovesse concedermi il perdono per aver denunciato i cospiratori. Non potete volermi come marito, con queste premesse.”

Violet continuò a riflettere freneticamente. Tutto il suo bel piano di sposare Guy sembrava essere stato vanificato dalla confessione che lui le aveva fatto.

“Il re non tornerà dalla Terrasanta ancora per qualche tempo”, considerò, “Potremmo sposarci subito, e chissà che, quando Riccardo rientrerà in Inghilterra, non avremo già un figlio, così che avremo assicurato un erede al feudo di Nottingham. Poi sceglierete se rimanere e affrontare la giustizia del re, o se rifugiarvi all’estero. Credo che, se continuerete ad agire come state facendo, avrete molte persone che saranno disposte a testimoniare in vostro favore davanti a Riccardo, confermando il vostro pentimento per le passate azioni, per cui comunque ritengo più responsabile Vaisey di voi.”

Guy rimase a scrutare Violet per qualche istante, confuso.

“Perché siete così decisa a sposarmi, nonostante tutto?” domandò infine.

Violet esitò; l’onestà di Guy, che lo aveva portato a esporsi al rischio di essere da lei denunciato per aver partecipato alla cospirazione per uccidere il re, le imponeva di essere altrettanto onesta, ma provava troppo imbarazzo e vergogna per potergli confidare che lui era l’unico uomo che conosceva ad ispirarle abbastanza fiducia da rendere tollerabile l’idea di compiere il proprio dovere coniugale.

Decise di dargli una spiegazione diversa, ma pur sempre veritiera.

“Il mio primo marito non aveva alcun rispetto per me”, disse quindi, “Oh, mi trattava con il rispetto formale che un gentiluomo deve a una dama, ma non è quello che voglio da un marito: io aspiro ad una stima sincera, ad essere tenuta da lui in considerazione come persona, e che in eguale considerazione tenga le mie opinioni, i miei desideri, le mie aspirazioni, che quando parlo mi dia ascolto _per davvero_ , e magari segua le mie indicazioni, se sono più sensate o più efficaci delle sue. In parole semplici, desidero che mio marito mi tratti _alla pari_ e che non pensi mai di mettermi da parte solo perché sono una donna. Io credo che voi mi stimiate, sir Guy, e per questo penso che possiate essere un buon marito, per me.”

Guy aveva continuato a scrutarla mentre parlava. Sentiva che non gli stava dicendo tutto; si chiese cosa gli stesse tacendo ma, poiché lei aveva ragione quando affermava che lui la stimava, decise che non avrebbe indagato, per il momento. Se si fossero sposati, avrebbe avuto tutto il tempo dopo il matrimonio per conquistare la sua fiducia, finché si fosse sentita di confidargli quel che adesso gli nascondeva.

“Avete ragione”, disse, “io vi stimo, vi stimo molto. E come ho detto prima, sarei veramente onorato di accettare la vostra mano, ma è una decisione troppo importante per rispondervi senza rifletterci per bene.”

“Non mi aspetto che mi diate una risposta su due piedi”, si affrettò a dire Violet, sollevata che lui non avesse rifiutato e che, anzi, ribadisse di sentirsi onorato, “Io stessa ci ho pensato per giorni, prima di venire da voi”, si alzò, “Vi lascio dunque a fare tutte le considerazioni del caso. Quando avrete preso una decisione, venite a Chetwood.”

Anche Guy si alzò.

“Lo farò, signora”, le assicurò; l’accompagnò e le aprì la porta, “Non vi terrò sulle spine troppo a lungo, solo qualche giorno, promesso.”

Lei annuì.

“Arrivederci, dunque.”

“Arrivederci, lady Violet.”

Guy la guardò andar via, camminando lungo il corridoio con il suo passo elegante.

Suo marito, pensò frastornato; gli aveva chiesto di diventare _suo marito_. E non aveva ritirato la richiesta neppure dopo aver appreso dei suoi peggiori delitti. Che donna incredibile. Lui non era degno di lei… eppure lei lo voleva sposare.

Pensieroso, rientrò nel proprio studio e tornò a sedersi. All’improvviso, venne colto dal pensiero dell’intimità che avrebbero condiviso dopo il matrimonio. Nella sua mente si formò involontariamente l’immagine di loro due a letto insieme, uniti nell’atto coniugale, il viso di Violet trasfigurato dal piacere che lui le stava donando. Un caldo brivido lo percorse, un brivido che era in parti eguali sensualità e commozione.

Fare l’amore con Violet sarebbe stato meraviglioso…

 _Amore_.

La parola lo colpì.

Possibile che fosse innamorato di lei?

A differenza che con Marian, aveva messo il benessere di Violet davanti al proprio. L’uomo che era stato un tempo avrebbe accettato la sua offerta senza esitazioni, diventando barone di Nottingham, impadronendosi di tutti gli averi di Vaisey, oltre che di quelli più modesti di William; ma l’uomo che era adesso non aveva potuto. Aveva voluto raccontarle delle sue azioni più nefande perché non poteva, non voleva ingannarla in alcun modo. Era stato sicuro che Violet, raccapricciata, ci avrebbe ripensato; e invece no, aveva insistito. Aveva addotto a una spiegazione plausibile per aver scelto proprio lui, tuttavia la sensazione che lei non gli avesse detto tutto continuava a persistere. Forse anche lei lo amava ma non voleva ammetterlo, magari timorosa di essere respinta? Ma no, si disse, una donna come lei semplicemente _non poteva_ innamorarsi di un uomo come lui. Tuttavia, il matrimonio tra nobili raramente prevedeva l’amore, era essenzialmente un contratto d’affari tra famiglie e spesso gli sposi non avevano voce in capitolo, diversamente da loro due. E ad ogni modo, neppure lui sapeva se era innamorato di Violet o meno, quindi era meglio se continuava a considerarlo un mero accordo che portava benefici a entrambi.

OOO

Violet uscì dal castello sentendosi scossa e confusa. Scossa, perché Guy le aveva rivelato d’aver partecipato ad un complotto contro il re, reato spaventoso la cui punizione era la morte per impiccagione; e confusa, perché nonostante questo lei non aveva cambiato idea sulla propria volontà di sposarlo. Di fronte a quelle colpe, avrebbe dovuto fuggire, sconvolta, ma il fatto che l’avesse messa al corrente delle proprie malefatte aveva dimostrato la sua correttezza, e questo aveva rafforzato la decisione di Violet.

Il pensiero di chiunque altro nel proprio letto le ripugnava troppo.

 _Meglio un uomo che in passato ha commesso dei crimini di cui si è pentito_ , pensò Violet, _che uno apparentemente irreprensibile che poi in privato mi maltratti._

Non era necessario che nessun altro sapesse, decise; lei avrebbe mantenuto il segreto. Si sarebbero sposati, avrebbero avuto un figlio per assicurare la continuità del baronato, e poi avrebbero visto come affrontare la questione del tentato regicidio.


	16. Capitolo XVI

Capitolo XVI

Chetwood, 4 luglio 1194

Violet entrò nel salone, dove Guy la stava attendendo, lo sguardo perso fuori dalla finestra. Era arrivato pochi minuti prima, chiedendo di vederla da solo.

Il cavaliere nerovestito si girò, raddrizzandosi in tutta la sua considerevole statura. Violet si sorprese – non per la prima volta – a pensare che era davvero molto attraente.

“Buongiorno, sir Guy”, lo salutò, avvicinandosi.

“Anche a voi, lady Violet”, rispose lui, andandole incontro, “Grazie per avermi ricevuto così prontamente.”

“Di nulla. Sapete che siete sempre il benvenuto, qui.”

Si fermarono a due passi di distanza l’uno dall’altro.

“Grazie, signora”, disse Guy, provando un senso di gratitudine che gli riscaldò il cuore, “Sono venuto a darvi la mia risposta alla vostra proposta”, proseguì, venendo subito al sodo e parlando con una sicurezza che in realtà non provava, “Se non avete cambiato idea... io sarei onorato di accettare.”

Per un momento, Violet trattenne il fiato, incredula. Quando riprese a respirare, si sentì enormemente sollevata.

“Grazie, sir Guy”, mormorò, “Vi sono molto grata.”

“No, lady Violet, sono io a essere grato a voi”, disse lui, piano, “Nonostante che io vi abbia confessato le mie passate iniquità, continuate a pensare bene di me: vi prometto che farò di tutto per dimostrarmi degno della vostra fiducia.”

Violet sentì un nodo formarsi in gola e dovette deglutire due volte prima di poter rispondere in un soffio:

“Non avete idea di quanto sia importante per me sapere di potermi fidare di mio marito…”

Guy corrugò la fronte: ecco un altro indizio riguardante il passato matrimonio di Violet. Poiché adesso erano praticamente fidanzati, decise che era venuto il momento di chiedere qualche lume.

“Volete dire che non potevate fidarvi del vostro primo marito?” domandò nel modo più delicato di cui fu capace.

Violet si rese conto d’aver detto troppo, però ormai non poteva rimangiarsi la frase pronunciata.

“È proprio così”, confermò sottovoce, “ma adesso non sono pronta a raccontarvi tutto: vi chiedo perciò di non farmi aggiungere altro, per il momento.”

Qualcosa nel suo atteggiamento fece intuire a Guy che lei soffriva per quello che era tanto restia a svelare, ma che parlarne adesso l’avrebbe fatta soffrire di più, e questa era l’ultima cosa al mondo che lui voleva.

“Rispetterò la vostra reticenza, lady Violet”, disse pertanto, “ma non dovrebbero esserci segreti tra due sposi.”

Lei annuì, anche se con riluttanza: Guy aveva ragione e, presto o tardi, avrebbe dovuto dirglielo. Sarebbe stato meglio farlo prima della prima notte di nozze, per chiedergli di essere gentile con lei, al contrario di Charles; ma ci sarebbe riuscita? Ne aveva parlato con Rebelle, e anche con lei a fatica, soltanto perché erano molto in confidenza e perché erano entrambe donne…

Momentaneamente soddisfatto dalla sua muta risposta, Guy passò ad altro:

“Avete già pensato a una data?”

_Alle calende greche_ , saettò per la mente di Violet. Anche se lo sposo le era gradito e il pensiero di condividere le sue giornate con lui non le spiaceva, continuava a temere le notti.

“Veramente no”, rispose, “anche perché non sapevo se avreste accettato o meno la mia proposta.”

“Giusto”, ammise Guy con una smorfia, ritenendo d’aver posto una domanda sciocca.

“Comunque”, continuò Violet con uno sforzo, “ho pensato che, onde evitare che il principe Giovanni tenti d’interferire e metta le mani sulla baronia con la scusa di assicurarla alla Corona, prima ci sposiamo e meglio è.”

“Concordo. Decidete voi, signora, per me va bene qualsiasi cosa.”

Violet prese un respiro, lento e profondo, come prima di un tuffo a capofitto.

“Tre settimane da oggi”, disse. Aveva calcolato che quello era il tempo che le occorreva per confezionare un nuovo abito, da indossare per la cerimonia nuziale. La volta precedente era stato di colore blu, a indicare la sua purezza di vergine; adesso sarebbe stato viola, io _suo_ colore, a rappresentare lei in quanto persona.

“Siete una donna decisa”, commentò Guy con un lieve sorriso, “Vi confesso che è una qualità che apprezzo molto. E tre settimane sia, dunque.”

“Bene. Per la benedizione delle nozze, preferite la cattedrale di Nottingham, oppure un’altra chiesa o cappella?”

“Dipende da come voi desiderate la cerimonia: grandiosa o intima?”

Violet aveva già sperimentato il fasto, quand’aveva sposato Charles; stavolta preferiva qualcosa di molto diverso.

“Intima: solo i famigliari e gli amici più cari”, disse pertanto. Guy annuì in approvazione: meglio così visto che, da parte sua, avrebbe avuto solo Drastan, a cui avrebbe chiesto di fargli da testimone. L’unico famigliare che gli era rimasto era sua sorella Isabella, ma non sapeva dove trovarla.

“Allora propongo una cappella o una chiesetta. Che ne dite della chiesa di sant’Etelberto? È proprio vicino al castello. Così saremo comodi per il banchetto nuziale e gli invitati, se lo vogliono, potranno anche pernottare lì.”

Violet ci rifletté per qualche istante.

“Per me va bene”, accettò, “Harper si sta già occupando del contratto nuziale tra Rebelle e Drastan: potrebbe redigere anche il nostro, che ne dite?” proseguì, citando il notaio di Nottingham.

“D’accordo. E manderò a chiamare Drewmore perché prepari gli anelli di fidanzamento e quelli nuziali.”

“Ve ne darò uno dei miei, così Drewmore potrà forgiarli della misura giusta per me”, disse Violet, pensando a come avevano fatto Drastan e Rebelle.

“Eccellente”, approvò Guy.

Violet si recò rapidamente in camera, dove prese dal portagioie un anello d’argento adorno di un’ametista; tornata nel salone, lo porse a Guy, che lo ripose nel borsello.

“Bene, ora che abbiamo deciso tutto, andiamo a dirlo a mio padre, volete?” propose Violet.

“Mi sembra giusto”, accettò lo sceriffo. Violet lo condusse quindi fino al salotto di sir William, dove lo trovarono intento a giocare una solitaria partita a scacchi.

“Lieto di vedervi, sir Guy”, William accolse cortesemente lo sceriffo. Solo pochi mesi prima, non avrebbe mai pensato di dire una cosa del genere a colui che era stato il braccio destro di Vaisey, ma ora egli era un uomo molto diverso.

“Il piacere è mio, sir William”, lo contraccambiò Guy con uguale cortesia.

“Prego, sedetevi”, disse il padrone di casa, “Bevete del sidro? Mi sono appena fatto portare una caraffa”, aggiunse, accennando al tavolino accanto alla propria sedia, dove era appoggiato un vassoio con una brocca e un bicchiere di ceramica.

“Volentieri”, accettò Guy. Violet tornò ad aprire la porta per chiamare Mary, istruendola di portare altri due bicchieri, poi andò a sedersi di fianco a Guy.

“Cosa vi porta a Chetwood, sceriffo?” indagò William.

“Vostra figlia”, rispose Guy, guadagnandosi un’occhiata sorpresa da parte del cavaliere più anziano, “ma penso che preferisca dirvi lei stessa il motivo”, aggiunse, guardando quella che, di fatto, era ormai la sua promessa sposa. A meno che William non avesse da ridire, s’intende; ma dato che aveva lasciato la figlia libera di scegliere chi preferiva, lo riteneva improbabile, anche se era pur sempre possibile che si opponesse al matrimonio.

“Aspettiamo Mary”, propose Violet, che non voleva essere interrotta dall’entrata della servitrice. Poco dopo, Mary arrivò con i due bicchieri aggiuntivi, li posò sul tavolino e si congedò con un rispettoso inchino. William guardò Violet.

“Ebbene, figlia mia?” la esortò.

Violet aveva approfittato della pausa per decidere come annunciargli il fidanzamento. Non era stato difficile, giacché sia lei che il padre non amavano girare intorno alle cose.

“Riguarda il mio matrimonio”, esordì quindi, andando subito al sodo, “Qualche giorno fa ho chiesto a sir Guy se era disposto a sposarmi, e lui oggi è venuto a dirmi che accetta.”

William ebbe un moto di comprensibile sorpresa.

“Caspita”, bofonchiò, non sapendo cosa dire. Ovviamente, non erano lì a chiedere il suo permesso – dopotutto, aveva garantito a Violet completa libertà di scelta e promesso che lui non avrebbe obiettato, neanche se si fosse trattato di un plebeo – e quindi era incerto su come doveva comportarsi, “Vedo…”

Guy s’accorse del disagio dell’uomo più anziano.

“Sir William, vostra figlia mi ha spiegato la situazione”, gli andò in soccorso, “La vostra parentela con Vaisey, la decisione di re Riccardo riguardo alla successione, e anche che le avete concesso di scegliere lei stessa il suo sposo. Sono molto onorato che ella abbia pensato a me e, anche se francamente non credo di meritarmi un simile onore, sono molto felice di accettare. E non sto parlando del titolo di barone che conseguirò con il matrimonio”, aggiunse, lanciando uno sguardo alla sua promessa sposa, “ma del fatto che Violet mi piace molto. Sarei felice di sposarla anche senza alcuna dote”, terminò di getto.

Violet si sentì arrossire, mentre il cuore le saltava un battito: non era la prima volta che Guy le faceva capire che la trovava desiderabile come donna, ma non si era aspettata che lo dichiarasse apertamente davanti a suo padre.

William socchiuse gli occhi e scrutò attentamente lo sceriffo. Un tempo lo aveva considerato un uomo ignobile, poco meno di Vaisey, degno soltanto di disprezzo, e piuttosto di averlo come genero, lo avrebbe ucciso; ma adesso aveva capito che in realtà era una persona molto diversa, che le circostanze lo avevano portato a comportarsi in maniera odiosa e che adesso desiderava soltanto riscattare le azioni esecrabili che aveva compiuto in passato. Forse non era innamorato di sua figlia, ma era evidente che provava attrazione per lei, e anche rispetto; molti matrimoni non avevano neppure quello, come base.

“Ne sono lieto”, disse lentamente, “e se siete entrambi contenti, vi do la mia benedizione, anche se non è richiesta, date le condizioni poste da mia figlia”, le sorrise per alleggerire la dichiarazione, che poteva essere ritenuta un rimprovero, “Avete già discusso della data?”

“Sì”, rispose Violet, poi gli espose quanto avevano concordato lei e Guy.

“Non desiderate una cerimonia ufficiale per il fidanzamento?” li interrogò William alla fine.

“Io no”, dichiarò Violet, “il nostro lutto è troppo recente, e poi non trovo giusto che io ce l’abbia, quando invece Rebelle vi ha rinunciato per lo stesso motivo. A meno che non lo desideriate voi, sir Guy?”

A Guy non poteva importare di meno.

“No, no”, rispose pertanto, scuotendo la testa, “Ci scambieremo la promessa formale in casa, come hanno fatto Drastan e Rebelle.”

“Molto bene, allora”, concluse Violet, “Procederemo appena porterete gli anelli.”

“Brindiamo”, propose William che, tutto sommato, era soddisfatto della scelta della figlia; non gli rimaneva che sperare che Guy la trattasse bene e che, magari, tra i due nascesse un sentimento simile a quello che lui aveva avuto la fortuna di condividere con Adèle.

Violet versò il sidro e quindi bevvero; poi Guy prese congedo.

“Quanto tempo pensate occorra a Drewmore per gli anelli di fidanzamento?” gli chiese Violet mentre lo accompagnava alla porta.

“Due o tre giorni, immagino”, stimò lo sceriffo.

“Molto bene; io intanto pregherò Harper di redigere il contratto matrimoniale.”

Sulla soglia, Guy si girò verso Violet.

“Penso che ormai, dato che siamo fidanzati, potremmo accantonare le formalità”, propose con gentilezza.

Violet annuì.

“Sì, hai ragione… Guy.”

“Bene. Allora a presto, Violet”, mormorò il cavaliere, sentendosi inconsuetamente emozionato nel pronunciare il nome di lei. Il nome di un bellissimo fiore, pensò d’un tratto, così com’era bellissima colei che lo portava.

“A presto”, la giovane donna contraccambiò il saluto. Guy esitò un momento, poi si chinò e le sfiorò le labbra con un bacio lieve come le ali di una farfalla. Violet trasalì per la sorpresa, ma non si ritrasse. Guy tornò a raddrizzarsi, le rivolse un piccolo sorriso dei suoi e poi uscì.

Guardandolo scendere le scale e poi avviarsi verso le scuderie, davanti alle quali aveva legato Darkshadow, Violet cercò di assumere una posa disinvolta, giungendo le mani dietro la schiena; ma il cuore le stava battendo forte, non per paura, bensì per emozione.

Quel bacio, anche se l’aveva colta di sorpresa, le era piaciuto.

OOO

Un paio d’ore dopo, nel laboratorio di Violet, Rebelle accolse la novità con entusiasmo.

“Sono sicura che Guy sarà un ottimo marito per te”, affermò nella riservatezza del laboratorio erboristico di Violet, “sia dentro che fuori dal letto coniugale.”

Violet ripensò al delicato bacio che Guy le aveva dato nel congedarsi.

“Lo spero”, mormorò; poi guardò la cugina con l’aria di chi la sa lunga, “Come vanno le cose, tra te e Drastan?”

La vide arrossire e assumere un’espressione sognante.

“A meraviglia”, ammise Rebelle sottovoce, “Io… non avevo idea di quanti modi ci siano di fare l’amore: non solo sdraiati di sopra o di sotto, ma anche seduti, o in piedi… ieri lo abbiamo fatto sul tavolo!” le confidò. Violet, che aveva conosciuto soltanto la posizione sdraiata di schiena, rimase allibita.

“Cosa? Ma… e come?”

Rebelle glielo mostrò, sgombrando una porzione del tavolo dove Violet lavorava e sedendosi sul piano a gambe divaricate, fingendo di abbracciare il suo fidanzato.

“Capisco”, borbottò Violet, sentendosi turbata, “E immagino che da seduti sia più o meno lo stesso?”

“Dipende da chi è seduto sulla sedia”, rispose Rebelle ridacchiando, “Se la donna, allora è come ti ho mostrato per il tavolo; se è l’uomo, la donna si siede sopra di lui”, prese una seggiola e le fece vedere, fingendo di sedersi a cavalcioni di Drastan, “Poi si può star seduti a terra, o sul letto…”

“Va bene, ho capito”, la interruppe in fretta Violet, sempre più turbata, “Non dirmi altro.”

Rebelle non insistette, ma guardò pensosamente la cugina.

“Capisco che tu possa aver paura dell’intimità coniugale”, considerò, parlando lentamente, “a causa della brutta esperienza che hai avuto; ma non sarà che hai invece paura che ti possa piacere?”

Violet la guardò, confusa.

“Cosa significa? Perché dovrei aver paura che mi piaccia? Sarebbe un controsenso…”

“Esatto.”

“E allora cosa vuoi dire?”

“Che non devi lasciare che la tua paura rovini la possibilità che tu possa provar piacere tra le braccia di Guy.”

Violet chiuse gli occhi e scosse la testa.

“Non puoi sapere come sia, esser montata come una vacca dal toro”, sussurrò dolorosamente. Rebelle sentì un brivido d’indicibile orrore.

“È vero, non posso saperlo”, confermò sottovoce, “ma so com’è tra me e Drastan. Ti sto dicendo che sono sicura che sarà così anche tra te e Guy. Concedigli la possibilità di dimostrartelo.”

“Non intendo impedirgli di esercitare i suoi diritti coniugali. Dopotutto, lo sposo per avere un figlio che erediterà il titolo…”

“Non è quel che voglio dire, Violet!” la interruppe vivacemente Rebelle, “Quel che voglio dire è che Guy ha un’ottima fama, tra le coperte. Ricordi quel che diceva Annie, no? Ho indagato un po’ con Drastan, e quel che mi ha detto lo conferma. Quindi sono sicura che saprà darti lo stesso piacere che Drastan dà a me”, concluse.

Violet tacque per qualche istante.

“Può darsi”, concesse infine con un sospiro, scrollando le spalle, “Comunque, lo scoprirò presto.”

Ancora una volta, ripensò al lieve bacio ricevuto da Guy, e un piccolo raggio di speranza si fece strada nel suo animo; non appena se n’accorse, però, lo scacciò subito: non voleva farsi illusioni.

OOO

“Che cosa??” sbraitò Robin.

Era il giorno seguente, e Violet e Rebelle si erano recate in visita a Locksley, dove Violet aveva comunicato ai conti di Huntingdon che stava per sposare Guy.

“Sei impazzita?” proseguì Robin concitatamente, le mani piantate sui fianchi e gli occhi fiammeggianti. Violet non si fece intimidire e lo affrontò assumendo la stessa posizione.

“Hai forse un candidato migliore?” lo sfidò.

Colto in contropiede dalla domanda inaspettata, Robin strinse la mascella e pensò rapidamente. Non gli venne in mente nessun nome: i suoi amici erano tutti o già impegnati o inadatti a una nobildonna come Violet.

“No”, ammise infine, sconfitto, “Ma, Violet… _Guy_? Davvero?”

“Sì, davvero”, ribatté lei, “Un uomo di cui sento di potermi fidare, a differenza di... di tanti altri.”

Si morse un labbro: per poco non le era sfuggito il nome di Charles, del quale si era fidata e che poi invece l’aveva trattata come una giumenta da riproduzione.

Rebelle intuì a chi si stava riferendo, ma né Robin né Marian potevano saperlo.

Il conte di Huntingdon strinse i pugni e lanciò un’occhiata alla moglie.

“Se Gisborne osa farti del male, lo ammazzo come un cane”, minacciò con voce sorda. Violet immaginava bene quanto il suo amico d’infanzia avesse desiderato uccidere Guy dopo che aveva involontariamente ferito Marian quasi a morte e non poté fare a meno di apprezzare la sua preoccupazione per lei.

“Non me ne farà”, gli assicurò.

“Ne sono sicura anch’io”, intervenne Rebelle, “Anzi, semmai il contrario”, ridacchiò, “Robin, ma non hai proprio notato come guarda Violet?”

Robin sembrò disorientato e chiese aiuto con lo sguardo alla moglie. Marian alzò gli occhi al cielo:

“Uomini!” esclamò con comica esasperazione. Robin fece una smorfia.

“Sentiamo, come la guarderebbe?” indagò. Era consapevole che stava passando per lo scemo del villaggio, ma non capiva, davvero.

“Come tu guardi Marian!” rispose Rebelle in tono impaziente.

Il primo impulso di Robin fu di rifiutare l’affermazione della fanciulla guerriera, ma contraddirla apertamente non era mai una buona idea e quindi rinunciò.

“L’ho notato anch’io”, dichiarò Marian.

Robin si girò a guardare la moglie a bocca aperta. Due su tre, pensò. Possibile che avessero ragione?

Tornando a scrutare Violet, Robin s’accorse che aveva il volto del colore delle famose mele rosse di Chetwood, ma non ne comprese il motivo. Tuttavia, la sua espressione era sempre battagliera.

Sapendo che non ce l’avrebbe mai fatta contro quelle tre amazzoni, Robin sollevò le mani in un gesto di resa:

“E va bene, se lo dite voi… Ma continuo a pensare che sia una pessima idea.”

“Questo potrà dircelo solo il tempo”, concluse Marian saggiamente, “Congratulazioni, Violet.”

“Grazie…”

OOO

Tre giorni dopo, Guy tornò, accompagnato da Drastan. Gli anelli che aveva fatto fare a Drewmore seguivano la consuetudine ed erano perciò simili a quelli di Drastan e Rebelle, riproducendo il nodo simboleggiante il legame matrimoniale; ispirato dall’anello che Violet gli aveva dato come modello per la sua misura e sapendo che il viola era il suo colore preferito, Guy aveva fatto incastonare delle piccole ametiste, due per ciascun anello, nelle pieghe del nodo.

Anche stavolta brindarono con il sidro frizzante di Chetwood.

“Per la seconda volta in pochi giorni”, commentò William, “mi trovo a brindare al matrimonio di una donna della mia famiglia: esattamente una settimana fa mia nipote Isabelle, oggi mia figlia Violet. Per ragioni diverse, per entrambe la cosa è giunta in modo inaspettato, ma sono soddisfatto della scelta di tutte e due. Brindo a voi, Violet e Guy, alla vostra felicità, salute e prosperità”, terminò con la formula tradizionale. Tutti sollevarono i loro calici in risposta, poi bevvero.

A quel punto, Guy estrasse gli anelli dal suo borsello, prese il più piccolo e lo porse a Violet.

“Ti conosco da quando eravamo ragazzini”, cominciò, “Eri gentile con me e con Isabella; ho sempre pensato che tu fossi come un raggio di sole, perché era come se portassi con te la gioia e il calore. E quando ti ho rivista, dopo tutti questi anni, ho ritrovato quella gioia e quel calore; ma mai avrei pensato che mi avresti fatto l’onore di voler diventare mia moglie. È quindi con particolare emozione che oggi ti dono questo anello, simbolo della mia promessa di matrimonio.”

Violet apprezzò il discorso: non parlava d’amore – cosa fuori luogo, dato che il loro era un matrimonio di convenienza – ma era egualmente molto dolce e il suo cuore si allargò. Poi notò le ametiste incastonate nel nodo; sollevò lo sguardo in quello di Guy e gli sorrise, colpita dalla considerazione che le dimostrava con quel piccolo pensiero.

Il suo sorriso, così lieto e spontaneo, riempì l’anima di Guy di un calore che credeva di non poter provare più. Senza neppure rendersene conto, lo ricambiò; Violet, abbagliata, pensò che aveva un sorriso meraviglioso e che era davvero un peccato immenso che non lo sfoggiasse più spesso.

Guy le fece scivolare l’anello al dito; a quel punto, Violet prese l’altro e glielo presentò.

“Quand’eravamo ragazzini”, esordì, “ti ammiravo perché, nonostante la tua giovane età, ti prendevi cura di tua madre e di tua sorella con grande impegno e serietà. Mi apparivi solido e affidabile come una roccia; e anche oggi ti vedo così: so di poter contare su di te, di potermi fidare di te. Non potrei chiedere niente di più, né desiderare niente di meglio dal mio sposo”, concluse, abbassando gli occhi sulle sua mano per infilargli l’anello.

Guy sentì il calore dentro di sé aumentare; per un momento, la vista gli si annebbiò. _Lacrime_ , pensò, incredulo. Impossibile: lui _non_ piangeva. Non aveva memoria d’aver mai pianto, se non da bambino piccolo quando si faceva male, ad esempio cadendo o sbattendo da qualche parte.

Violet risollevò lo sguardo e vide gli occhi di Guy luccicare. Poi lui sbatté le palpebre e il brillio scomparve. Era durato soltanto un momento: se l’era immaginato?

Con un gesto inaspettatamente tenero, Guy sollevò una mano e la posò sulla guancia di Violet; poi abbassò la testa e le sfiorò le labbra nel rituale bacio di fidanzamento. Sorprendendo se stessa, Violet sollevò il volto verso di lui e contraccambiò il bacio con inatteso calore. Guy si sentì mancare il fiato; desiderò spasmodicamente di poterla stringere e baciare come si deve, ma con enorme sforzo si trattenne perché erano in presenza di altre persone, tra cui il proprio futuro suocero. Non poté però fare a meno di premere maggiormente le labbra sulla morbida bocca di Violet in un altro bacio, prima di riuscire a staccarsi.

Rebelle aveva osservato attentamente la scena ed ora non riuscì a reprimere del tutto un sorrisetto; incrociò lo sguardo di Drastan, che le fece l’occhiolino stando attendo a non lasciarsi scorgere da William: quei due potevano raccontarla quanto volevano, che il loro era solo un matrimonio di convenienza, perché l’attrazione tra loro era evidente anche agli occhi di un cieco.


	17. Capitolo XVII

Capitolo XVII

Chetwood Manor, 25 luglio 1194

Mary finì di allacciare il vestito di Violet e fece un passo indietro. La giovane donna si girò e guardò la servitrice, che le rivolse un sorriso incoraggiante.

“Sei stupenda”, dichiarò Rebelle, seduta sulla sedia accanto alla finestra, sorridendole a sua volta.

La veste era in lucente seta di gelso, di colore e morbidezza pari ai petali delle viole; la stoffa fasciava il busto di Violet, seguendone le curve senza tuttavia ostentarle, e la profonda baschina slanciava la sua figura alquanto minuta, evidenziando la vita sottile; le maniche arrivavano fino a sopra il gomito, poi si tramutavano in veli che scendevano fino a terra. Una cintura le cingeva i fianchi, con un motivo ricamato in filo d’oro che veniva ripreso dalle maniche. I capelli intrecciati, tenuti fermi con spilloni e pettini d’oro, erano inghirlandati di violette.

Tra poco, Violet sarebbe diventata la moglie di sir Guy di Gisborne; lo stomaco chiuso le aveva impedito di fare colazione e a stento era riuscita a bere un po’ di latte caldo.

“Grazie”, mormorò rivolta alla cugina, che indossava un elegante abito di seta, di un’accesa tonalità di rosso, in luogo della solita tenuta maschile, anche se indubbiamente sotto portava delle brache.

Come da consuetudine, la cerimonia si sarebbe svolta in casa della sposa, alla presenza del notaio che aveva il compito di ratificare le nozze di fronte alla legge; poi gli sposi, i testimoni, i famigliari e gli unici due invitati – Robin e Marian – si sarebbero diretti in corteo a Nottingham, dove li attendeva il vescovo Alderic che avrebbe benedetto gli sponsali. Infine sarebbe seguito il banchetto nuziale, che si sarebbe tenuto al castello di Nottingham.

Udendo arrivare dei cavalli, Violet sbirciò dalla finestra senza riuscire a capire se era bramosa o timorosa di vedere il suo sposo. Invece, erano Robin e Marian in carrozza, elegantemente abbigliati per l’occasione.

Poco dopo, un discreto bussare alla porta annunciò i visitatori e Rebelle andò subito ad aprire.

Robin aveva un sorriso chiaramente forzato sulle labbra mentre si avvicinava alla sua amica d’infanzia.

“Cielo, Violet, sei bellissima”, commentò, abbracciandola. Più di quanto lo era stata al suo primo matrimonio, pensò, ma non si espresse ad alta voce perché sarebbe stato inappropriato e pure indelicato.

“Grazie”, mormorò la sposa. Scambiò poi un abbraccio anche con Marian, che a sua volta le fece i complimenti per il suo aspetto.

“Niente spighe di grano?” domandò poi, riferendosi all’usanza che, come simbolo di fertilità, voleva che la sposa portasse tra i capelli qualche infiorescenza di frumento.

“No”, rispose Violet, “Questo è un matrimonio interamente deciso da me, in ogni particolare, quindi ho voluto solo i fiori di cui porto il nome.”

“Mi sembra corretto”, dichiarò Marian.

Robin non fece commenti. Continuava a non approvare quel matrimonio, timoroso che avrebbe reso infelice la sua amica, a cui teneva come ad una sorella, ma Violet gli aveva esposto le proprie ragioni in modo chiaro e deciso e lui le aveva comprese. Avrebbe comunque tenuto d’occhio Gisborne e, se avesse avuto anche soltanto sentore che maltrattava Violet, sarebbe intervenuto. Spietatamente, se necessario: non avrebbe avuto remore a passarlo a fil di spada.

Scambiarono ancora qualche parola, poi Marian e Robin tornarono dabbasso, per recarsi nel salone ad aspettare l’inizio della cerimonia.

Dopo una decina di minuti, si udì un rumore di zoccoli al trotto nel cortile; Rebelle, che era la più vicina alla finestra, si voltò a guardare e s’illuminò.

“È arrivato lo sposo col suo testimone”, annunciò, sorridendo alla vista del suo amato. Sentendosi inaspettatamente impaziente, Violet si avvicinò alla finestra con passo rapido e guardò in basso. Scorse Guy che, sul suo destriero, si dirigeva verso le scuderie, dove Hugh già stava attendendo per prendere in consegna Darkshadow e Mjolnir. Lo sceriffo era abbigliato come di consueto di nero, ma al posto della solita giacca, indossava un corpetto di vellutino sopra una camicia eccezionalmente di seta viola, colore scelto senza dubbio in onore della sposa.

Era bellissimo.

Non era la prima volta che lo pensava, ma stavolta la colpì in modo particolare e le suscitò una strana sensazione nello stomaco, come di farfalle che svolazzassero disordinatamente nello spazio ristretto della sua pancia. Trattenne il fiato per qualche istante, poi lo esalò e scrollò le spalle: era sicuramente soltanto commozione per la gentilezza che Guy le faceva indossando il suo colore assieme al proprio.

“Mary, scendi dabbasso e poi torna ad avvisarci quando tutto sarà pronto per la cerimonia”, disse Rebelle. La servitrice fece una veloce riverenza ed uscì dalla camera.

Rebelle tornò a girarsi verso la cugina e osservò che le sue guance si erano leggermente tinte di rosa, attenuando il pallore che l’aveva caratterizzata finora; ma la sua espressione era sempre tesa.

“Sei pronta?” le domandò con dolcezza.

“Certo che no”, borbottò Violet, stringendo le mani fino a far sbiancare le nocche, “ma non ha importanza.”

“Andrà tutto bene”, le ripeté Rebelle, per l’ormai ennesima volta, sicura che fosse vero ma consapevole che non serviva a niente: Violet doveva constatarlo di persona prima di riuscire a crederci.

“Me lo auguro”, sospirò Violet, obbligandosi a rilassare le mani, “Quel che accadrà sarà in conseguenza della mia libera scelta di prendere Guy come marito. Non dovrò biasimare né ringraziare nessuno.”

“Sì invece”, la contraddisse Rebelle con un sogghigno malandrino, “Dovrai ringraziare _me_ per averti suggerito di sposare Guy, quando griderai di piacere tra le sue braccia.”

Il suo intento era ovviamente rincuorare la cugina e magari strapparle un sorriso, ma Violet era troppo agitata per provare divertimento, o per scandalizzarsi, così si limitò a scrollare le spalle. Sentendosi impotente a rasserenare Violet, Rebelle tacque; attesero in silenzio finché Mary non venne a chiamarle.

Quando fu il momento, Rebelle precedette Violet nel salone, dove si trovavano Guy, Drastan, il notaio Harper, e poi William, Marian e Robin.

A differenza della prima volta, Violet non aveva voluto essere accompagnata dal padre e _consegnata_ allo sposo, ma aveva deciso di giungere a lui da sola, per affermare che era lei stessa, di propria volontà, a darsi in moglie.

In quanto testimone della sposa, Rebelle prese posto accanto al notaio, dalla parte opposta di Drastan, testimone dello sposo. Tutti si girarono verso la porta, ed allora Jack, il soprintendente di Chetwood che quel giorno aveva la funzione di usciere, aprì la porta e fece cenno a Violet di entrare.

Guy si erse in tutta la sua statura, attendendo la comparsa della sua sposa sulla soglia. Non appena la vide, si sentì saltare il cuore in gola: abbagliato, la divorò con gli occhi mentre incedeva, camminando lentamente verso di lui. _Dio, com’è bella!_ pensò, sentendo la gola seccarsi per l’emozione.

Mentre camminava, Violet fissava Guy; faceva fatica a respirare, mentre il nugolo di farfalle compiva evoluzioni vertiginose nel suo stomaco. Si sforzò di procedere con passo regolare, anche se temeva di mettersi a barcollare da un momento all’altro.

Infine, raggiunse lo sposo, che le porse il braccio; lei vi posò la mano ed assieme compirono gli ultimi due passi verso il notaio.

Harper diede lettura al contratto nuziale, tramite cui gli sposi siglavano diritti e doveri reciproci e fissavano la loro dimora comune nel castello di Nottingham; venne accennato anche al titolo di barone, che William cedeva a Guy tramite il matrimonio con la propria figlia. Poi Harper interrogò gli sposi riguardo all’effettiva libertà di scelta di unirsi nel vincolo coniugale ed entrambi risposero positivamente. A quel punto, gli sposi siglarono il loro accordo con una stretta di mano, un’usanza che – si diceva – risaliva agli antichi Romani e da cui derivava il modo di dire _chiedere la mano_ quando un uomo chiedeva in moglie una donna, così come _impalmare_ , ossia mettere palmo contro palmo, cosa che equivaleva a un giuramento.

Dopo la stretta rituale, Guy tenne la mano di Violet nella propria; guardando la sposa negli occhi, se la portò alle labbra e, girandola, sfiorò il palmo in un bacio. La sensazione fece tremare Violet, che trattenne il fiato per la sorpresa. Guy, vedendola turbata, le rivolse un piccolo sorriso rassicurante.

Non rimaneva che apporre le firme sul contratto matrimoniale; accanto a quelle degli sposi, i testimoni aggiunsero le proprie. Dal punto di vista secolare, Violet di Chetwood e Guy di Gisborne erano ora marito e moglie.

Per tutta la durata della breve cerimonia, Robin non aveva tolto gli occhi di dosso a Guy; gli era parso talmente assorto nella propria sposa da fargli pensare che forse, dopotutto, Marian e Rebelle non avevano torto a ritenere che fosse molto preso da lei. Era possibile che fosse innamorato di Violet? Non riusciva a crederci: per troppo tempo aveva ritenuto Gisborne incapace d’amore. Tuttavia, per il bene della sua amica, non poté fare a meno di sperare di sbagliarsi e che Guy potesse amarla per davvero.

Gli sposi uscirono di casa mano nella mano; montarono sulle rispettive cavalcature, imitati dai testimoni e dal padre della sposa, mentre i due invitati risalirono in carrozza, poi si diressero verso Nottingham, salutati dai villici di Chetwood. William aveva dato disposizioni affinché festeggiassero le nozze con un generoso banchetto e sidro a volontà per brindare alla salute degli sposi. Harper sarebbe rimasto a far festa con loro.

Quando il loro piccolo corteo nuziale giunse a Nottingham, trovarono una folla festante ad accoglierli, che fece ala fino alla chiesetta vicino al castello; Guy ne fu sorpreso, perché non se l’era aspettato. Non si rendeva conto che la gente, dopo l’iniziale e più che comprensibile diffidenza, aveva lentamente cominciato a fidarsi di lui e ad apprezzare quel che stava facendo per rimediare alle sue passate malefatte. Che lady Violet, un personaggio molto amato, lo avesse preso per marito contribuiva alla sua popolarità.

Scrutando le facce sorridenti che lo circondavano, Guy sentì il cuore che si allargava; mai in vita sua era stato così ben accetto, tranne che in famiglia, e finora non si era reso conto di quanto quella sensazione gli fosse mancata. Si girò a guardare la sua bellissima sposa; lei non sorrideva, e ciò lo angustiò, perché desiderava vederla sorridere sempre, e la sua più grande aspirazione era sapersi la causa di quel sorriso. Decise che avrebbe scoperto a tutti i costi come farla sorridere, a partire proprio da quel momento.

Una volta giunti sul sagrato della chiesa di sant’Etelberto, Guy saltò giù dalla sella quasi prima ancora che Darkshadow si fermasse e si affrettò ad affiancare Snowflake; allungò le braccia, in tal modo offrendosi di aiutare Violet a smontare. Piacevolmente sorpresa, Violet gli sorrise e passò la gamba opposta davanti sopra la sella, poi gli posò le mani sulle spalle, accettando la sua offerta; afferrandola per la vita, Guy la sollevò di sella e la posò delicatamente a terra, poi, prendendole nuovamente la mano, la guidò verso la scalinata che conduceva all’ingresso.

Per l’occasione, la chiesa, così come il castello, era stata addobbata con i gonfaloni gialli e neri di Gisborne e quelli rossi e verdi di Chetwood; le guardie dello sceriffo erano allineate sull’attenti, formando un corridoio d’onore dalla base dello scalone fino alle porte spalancate. Guy e Violet passarono tra di loro, seguiti da Rebelle e Drastan, poi da William ed infine vennero Marian e Robin a chiudere il piccolo corteo. Entrarono nell’edificio sacro e si diressero verso l’altare, dove li attendeva il vescovo di Nottingham, che avrebbe benedetto le fedi nuziali che avrebbero sancito il matrimonio anche agli occhi di Dio.

Il prelato, agghindato delle vesti della sua alta carica, si complimentò amabilmente con gli sposi prima di procedere con la benedizione. Gli anelli erano uguali a quelli di fidanzamento, tranne che per il fatto di essere d’oro invece che d’argento; dopo lo scambio rituale, Guy si chinò a baciare Violet sulle labbra, ancora una volta con estrema gentilezza. Stavolta, essendo in presenza del vescovo, si limitò ad un veloce sfioramento, e Violet si sentì stranamente delusa.

Dopo la messa, il gruppetto rimontò a cavallo per percorrere la breve strada fino al castello di Nottingham. Arrivati nel cortile, ancora una volta Guy aiutò la propria sposa a scendere da cavallo e poi incedette con lei su per l’ampio scalone verso le porte. Anche qui, due ali di guardie erano schierate in loro onore.

“Benvenuta nella tua nuova casa, mia signora moglie”, Guy disse sottovoce a Violet, girandosi a guardarla negli occhi. Violet arrossì a quell’epiteto tanto intimo.

“Grazie”, mormorò. Era consapevole che avrebbe dovuto aggiunger _mio signor marito_ , se non altro per cortesia, ma non ne fu capace.

Si recarono quindi nella sala da pranzo privata del barone, dov’era stato allestito il banchetto nuziale. Anche se erano soltanto in sette, Guy non aveva lesinato nell’abbondanza e nella varietà dei piatti; così, cominciarono con una ricca zuppa di lenticchie con pancetta, erbe aromatiche e spezie, seguita da un arrosto di maialino al latte con cipolle e spinaci, poi da sella di montone in umido con funghi e carote, tutto accompagnato dal miglior vino rosso francese delle cantine di Vaisey. Al termine, una crostata di mele servita con sidro dolce di Chetwood.

Violet assaggiò ogni piatto, ma senza entusiasmo. Fu tentata di bere molto, ma poi rinunciò perché sarebbe stato indecoroso ubriacarsi; e ad ogni modo non sarebbe servito a sottrarla all’inevitabile, ossia la consumazione del matrimonio. Sostenne tuttavia brillantemente la conversazione, sia con lo sposo che con i testimoni e il padre.

Era tardo pomeriggio quando il piccolo ma lauto banchetto nuziale giunse a termine. Come da usanza, delle donne vennero a prendere la sposa per condurla nella camera nuziale; normalmente, si sarebbe trattato di parenti, di amiche o di dame di corte, ma poiché sia lei che Guy erano orfani di madre, la sorella di lui non era presente e non c’era una corte a Nottingham, Violet fu accompagnata da Rebelle, Marian e due servitrici.

Una volta in camera, le servitrici accennarono ad aiutare Violet a spogliarsi, ma lei le fermò, affermando che non aveva bisogno del loro aiuto, e domandò che le portassero un asciugamano, una brocca d’acqua calda, una pezzuola e un decotto di saponaria per rinfrescarsi. Un po’ sorprese, le due donne s’inchinarono alla nuova padrona e lasciarono la stanza, in cerca di quanto richiesto.

Violet sbirciò nervosamente verso il letto; come c’era da aspettarsi nel castello di un ricco nobile com’era stato Vaisey, esso rifletteva l’agiatezza del proprietario: in prezioso legno di noce intagliato, con un materasso di soffice lanugine e lenzuola di finissima garza di lino, era coperto da un copriletto di velluto verde scuro.

Vedendo la direzione dello sguardo di Violet, Rebelle desiderò rassicurarla una volta di più, ma non poteva parlare liberamente di fronte a Marian. Doveva pensare ad un’altra soluzione.

In attesa che le servitrici tornassero, lei e la contessa di Huntingdon aiutarono la sposa a togliersi la veste; la riposero con cura nella cassapanca ai piedi del letto, dov’erano custoditi quasi tutti gli altri abiti di Violet, ad eccezione dei pochi rimasti a Chetwood che le sarebbero stati portati nei giorni seguenti. Poi l’assistettero mentre scioglieva l’intricata pettinatura, togliendo i fiori, gli spilloni ingioiellati e le forcine che avevano fissato le ciocche.

Poco dopo, le due servitrici arrivarono con l’asciugamano, l’acqua, la pezzuola e la saponaria, per poi ritirarsi subito, definitivamente congedate. Violet si tolse anche la camiciola e usò il decotto schiumeggiante per detergersi con la pezzuola, si risciacquò con l’acqua calda e si asciugò, ed infine indossò la camicia da notte nuziale, di velo di seta color viola, così sottile da lasciar intravedere le curve del suo corpo.

Di nuovo, lo sguardo di Violet venne attratto dal letto, dove tra poco sarebbe stato consumato l’atto coniugale.

“Bene, sono pronta”, disse sottovoce, anche se non era vero: non sarebbe mai stata pronta a quel che stava per accadere; accorgendosi d’aver parlato in tono piatto, si girò verso la cugina e l’amica e si obbligò a sorridere, “Grazie di tutto”, disse in tono di congedo.

Marian s’era accorta del nervosismo di Violet, ma lo attribuì alla naturale ansia di una donna che sta per conoscere biblicamente il marito per la prima volta, e non faceva molta differenza che fosse già stata sposata.

“Andrà tutto bene”, le disse, abbracciandola, “Guy sarà un buon marito, ne sono sicura.”

Violet annuì, fingendo sicurezza. La ragione le diceva la stessa cosa, peccato che non riuscisse a esserne davvero convinta.

“Vai pure, Marian”, disse Rebelle, “Arrivo subito, ma prima devo chiedere una cosa… privata… a Violet.”

“Ma certo”, disse Marian, un po’ sorpresa. Con un ultimo sorriso alla sposa, uscì.

Rebelle si girò verso la cugina e, ancora una volta, tentò di rassicurarla:

“Non devi aver paura, Violet… Guy è un brav’uomo, un uomo che aveva perso l’onorabilità, ma ha saputo ritrovarla. Non è impresa da poco. Non ti farà del male, anzi sono sicura del contrario.”

Violet sospirò. Istintivamente era portata a credere alle parole della cugina, ma il suo cervello continuava a metterla in guardia dall’illudersi. Tuttavia, non voleva che Rebelle stesse in pena per lei, così si sforzò di sorriderle.

“Sì, sarà senz’altro così”, disse con finto ottimismo. Rebelle la sogguardò, resa sospettosa da quel cambiamento di cui, fino a poco prima, non c’era stata traccia, ma allo stesso tempo, sperò che la gentilezza che Guy le aveva dimostrato sempre, e quel giorno in particolare, l’avesse infine rassicurata, almeno in parte, su quanto l’aspettava quella sera.

Di slancio, Rebelle l’abbracciò.

“Non aver paura di provar piacere tra le braccia di tuo marito”, l’esortò, “Scommetto che domattina a colazione sarai raggiante!”

Violet ridacchiò nervosamente e annuì, ma non lo credeva affatto. Rebelle le diede un bacio sulla guancia, poi uscì dalla stanza e Violet rimase sola con i propri timori.

OOO

Guy guardò Violet allontanarsi ed uscire dalla stanza, accompagnata da Rebelle, da Marian e dalle due servitrici. Drastan, seduto accanto a lui, gli diede di gomito.

“Già impaziente di raggiungere la tua sposa, scommetto”, commentò sottovoce, in tono canzonatorio. Guy sollevò un sopracciglio:

“Tu non lo saresti, con Rebelle?”

“Io ho già assaggiato il suo nettare, come sai…”

“E questo ti renderebbe meno impaziente?” lo motteggiò il novello sposo. Drastan finse di pensarci.

“In effetti, no”, ammise poi, lanciando un’occhiata di straforo alla sua fidanzata. Il pensiero che, per la prima volta, avrebbero potuto trascorrere tutta la notte insieme gli fece provare un repentino fremito di desiderio. Fortunatamente, il corpetto che indossava era abbastanza lungo da coprire l’evidenza della sua eccitazione.

Afferrò la caraffa del vino e riempì il calice d’oro con lo stemma di Nottingham davanti all’amico, ora ufficialmente il nuovo barone.

“Ancora un brindisi alla salute della sposa”, lo esortò, cominciando il consueto gioco, che si faceva a tutti i matrimoni, per far ritardare lo sposo e magari farlo ubriacare.

Guy ne era ben consapevole ed era determinato a evitarlo.

“Solo uno”, accettò, poi si girò verso il suocero, “Sir William”, disse, sollevando il bicchiere verso di lui, “bevo a vostra figlia. Vi rinnovo la promessa di prendermi cura in ogni modo di lei, della sua salute, della sua felicità, del suo benessere sotto tutti gli aspetti.”

Robin lo fissò accigliato, ma non proferì parola. Aveva promesso a Marian di comportarsi bene e aveva tutte le intenzioni di mantenere la propria parola; inoltre, doveva ammettere che l’atteggiamento di Gisborne nei confronti della novella sposa sembrava promettere bene.

William sollevò la propria coppa in risposta al brindisi del genero:

“Rendetela felice”, gli raccomandò, “Amatela. Rispettatela. Non m’importa d’altro.”

“Lo farò”, gli garantì Guy, bevendo un sorso per siglare le proprie parole. Poi depose il bicchiere, pensando di alzarsi e raggiungere Violet, ma cambiò idea: erano passati appena pochi minuti, doveva lasciarle il tempo di prepararsi, spogliarsi, spazzolare i capelli, rinfrescarsi, insomma tutto quello che supponeva facessero le spose per prepararsi alla prima notte di nozze. Diede quindi retta alle chiacchiere di Drastan e William – Robin partecipava a stento alla conversazione, anche se si stava comportando abbastanza educatamente – ma fece orecchie da mercante alle esortazioni a bere ancora, tanto da non finire neppure il calice versatogli dall’amico e testimone di nozze. Quando giudicò che fosse trascorso un lasso di tempo sufficiente, si alzò e prese congedo. Drastan si alzò a sua volta, intenzionato ad accompagnare l’amico fino alla porta della camera nuziale, come da usanza – anche se solitamente c’era una moltitudine di amici a scortare lo sposo, tra lazzi e battute maliziose – ma Guy scosse la testa.

“Ci vediamo domattina a colazione”, disse allora Drastan sottovoce, per poi aggiungere sogghignando, “Cerca di non strapazzarti troppo, o ti vedremo camminar storto per il mal di schiena…”

Guy si accigliò e lo guardò di traverso, ma Drastan si limitò a ridacchiare e tornò a sedersi. Accennando ad un inchino in direzione di Robin e di William, lo sposo uscì dal salone.

Robin lo guardò allontanarsi con espressione fosca. Fu tentato di alzarsi e seguirlo per dirgli cosa pensava di fargli se avesse osato maltrattare Violet in qualsiasi modo, ma significava mancare alla parola data a Marian di comportarsi bene. Pertanto, strinse i pugni sotto al tavolo e rimase fermo al suo posto.

Guy uscì dal salone, poi prese le scale e salì al piano nobile. A mano a mano che si avvicinava alla stanza da letto di Violet, sentiva l’emozione crescere. Tra poco, la sua sposa sarebbe stata tra le sue braccia, l’avrebbe baciata – per la prima volta con la passione e la sensualità di un amante – ed accarezzata, conducendola con gentilezza verso il letto dove sarebbero diventati una carne sola, dando e ricevendo piacere. Immaginando l’atto coniugale che tra poco avrebbero condiviso, Guy si sentì seccare la gola, mentre una strana sensazione gli stringeva lo stomaco. Sbalordito, si rese conto di non essersi mai sentito così emozionato all’idea di fare l’amore con una donna; neppure la prima volta, tanti anni prima in Francia, perché la servetta con cui aveva perso la propria verginità lo aveva colto di sorpresa, infilandosi nottetempo nel suo letto senza alcun preavviso.

Si fermò davanti alla porta, il cuore che martellava in petto; deglutì, cercando di ricomporsi, ed infine bussò.

“Avanti”, udì la voce di Violet ed allora entrò.

Violet era seduta davanti al caminetto spento; un vassoio con una caraffa e due bicchieri era posato sul tavolino tra la sua sedia e l’altra, vuota.

Vedendolo entrare, Violet si alzò e rimase rigidamente in piedi, le mani strette davanti a sé.

“Non ci hai messo molto”, commentò con voce atona.

Guy richiuse la porta dietro di sé prima di rispondere:

“Non ho permesso a nessuno di farmi ritardare, né bere troppo. Non voglio rovinare la nostra prima notte di nozze presentandomi ubriaco.”

“Grazie, lo apprezzo”, dichiarò Violet; lo pensava davvero: Charles era stato brillo, e l’odore del vino nel suo alito l’aveva nauseata. Ciò nonostante, la sua apprensione non diminuì.

Guy avanzò nella camera, guardando la sua sposa; Violet era avvolta in una morbida camicia di seta, così trasparente che rivelava ogni sua curva. Le ombre scure delle areole e all’altezza del pube attirarono irresistibilmente il suo sguardo: tra poco quel bel corpo che indovinava sotto la stoffa impalpabile sarebbe stato interamente svelato ai suoi occhi ed il pensiero stuzzicò inevitabilmente la sua virilità, che cominciò ad agitarsi dentro i pantaloni.

Vedendo la sua occhiata ardente, Violet irrigidì le spalle e strinse ulteriormente le mani. Guy se n’accorse subito e comprese che era atterrita; perplesso, se ne chiese il motivo: era già stata sposata, quindi perché era nervosa come una vergine? Si fermò ad una certa distanza, pensando a cosa dirle per tranquillizzarla.

“Non ti farò del male, Violet”, disse sottovoce, “Non potrei mai.”

Lei chiuse gli occhi per un istante, poi tornò a guardarlo.

“Lo so”, sussurrò; ma la paura non era scomparsa dal suo sguardo, notò Guy. Decise di cambiare approccio.

“Ti ho promesso che puoi fidarti di me”, le ricordò con garbo, “e questo significa che non ti costringerò a fare niente che tu non voglia. Significa anche che puoi confidarmi tutto. Qualsiasi cosa. Anche ciò che t’inquieta tanto in questo momento. Ti prego, dimmi di cosa hai paura.”

Per tutto il discorso, aveva tenuto gli occhi fermamente fissi in quelli di lei, deciso a farle capire che era completamente sincero. Era la loro notte di nozze, ma era chiaro che qualcosa al pensiero di giacere con lui la terrorizzava o, peggio, le ripugnava; eppure, aveva dichiarato di voler avere figli con lui per consentire che il titolo della baronia rimanesse alla propria famiglia. Era confuso e voleva davvero capire.

La vide rilassare le spalle; era un piccolo passo avanti.

In effetti, Violet si sentiva un poco rassicurata: le sembrava impossibile che Guy potesse parlarle tanto dolcemente per poi saltarle addosso come un animale.

“Sei gentile a preoccuparti”, mormorò, “ma non è necessario. Sono solo nervosa perché… come puoi immaginare, sono stata soltanto con mio marito e l’idea di stare con un altro mi… mi turba.”

Guy non aveva distolto lo sguardo dal suo. La spiegazione sembrava plausibile, tuttavia il suo istinto gli diceva che c’era dell’altro.

“Sediamoci”, la invitò, “e beviamo insieme”, all’espressione sorpresa di Violet, fece un mezzo sorriso, “Non c’è alcuna fretta: abbiamo tutta la notte, e tutte le altre notti a venire.”

Violet tornò a sedersi accanto al tavolino; mentre lui si accomodava sull’altra, versò da bere dalla brocca d’argento. Guy notò che le tremavano le mani; ecco perché le aveva finora tenute strette l’una all’altra, capì. Nel prendere il calice che lei gli tendeva, ebbe cura a non sfiorarle le dita per non turbarla ulteriormente.

Bevvero un sorso del sidro dolce che Violet aveva chiesto le fosse portato, poi Guy depose il bicchiere e appoggiò le mani sui braccioli della sedia.

“Non mi stai dicendo tutto, Violet”, osservò pacatamente, “Io mi sono fidato di te tanto da svelarti i miei peggiori segreti. Non vuoi fidarti altrettanto di me?”

“Io…” balbettò Violet, sorpresa dalla sua perspicacia; Guy la vide abbassare lo sguardo, come vergognandosi, “Io _mi fido_ di te, Guy”, gli assicurò a bassa voce, “ma provo grande imbarazzo a parlare di… questa cosa”, fece un profondo respiro e tornò a guardarlo, “ma capisco che, se continuo a tacertela, ci sarebbe un’ombra tra noi ed è l’ultima cosa che desidero. Come hai detto tu, non ci dovrebbero essere segreti, tra due sposi.”

Prese un altro sorso di sidro, poi posò il bicchiere accanto a quello di Guy. Tacque per un momento ancora, cercando la maniera più adatta di raccontare le cose; non trovandone alcuna, optò come sua abitudine al modo più semplice, ovvero quello diretto.

“L’idea di giacere con un uomo mi disgusta”, disse quindi, penosamente, “perché il mio primo marito era brutale, con me”, vedendo Guy trasalire, si affrettò a spiegare, “Oh, non in pubblico, al contrario, davanti a tutti era cortese e premuroso; ma in camera da letto si comportava in modo orribile. Mi… montava come uno stallone monta una giumenta. Il suo unico intento era di mettermi incinta e, nel farlo, non gli importava se mi faceva male. Quando provai a protestare, mi picchiò, così non osai più aprir bocca”, fece una breve pausa, poi proseguì con maggior facilità, “Non riuscendo a ingravidarmi, si rivolse ad altre donne, ma evidentemente era sterile perché nessuna riuscì mai a concepire”, prese un respiro tremulo e concluse, “Tu sei l’unico uomo che conosco che mi ispira abbastanza fiducia da rendere tollerabile l’idea di compiere il mio dovere coniugale, ma nonostante questo, non riesco a fare a meno di sentirmi atterrita.”

Guy aveva stretto le mani sui braccioli della sedia fino a far sbiancare le nocche, sconvolto da quanto Violet gli aveva confidato. Quel grandissimo bastardo! Se fosse stato ancora vivo, sarebbe andato a cercare Charles di Roganton e lo avrebbe ucciso a mani nude. Come aveva potuto trattare così Violet, sua moglie, la donna che davanti a Dio e agli uomini aveva giurato di proteggere e onorare?

“Sei la mia sposa, non una giumenta!” esclamò in tono sordo, “Ti tratterò col massimo riguardo, sia fuori che dentro al letto, hai la mia parola!”

Violet fu colpita dalla sua veemenza, che mal celava una collera profonda. Gli importava dunque così tanto, di lei, da indignarsi per il trattamento che aveva subito dal primo marito…?

Studiò la sua espressione, che era un misto di rabbia, costernazione e qualcos’altro che non riusciva a definire. Lentamente, annuì.

“Lo so”, sussurrò. Inutile rimandare l’inevitabile, si disse; che, comunque, non le appariva più così terribile, dopo le rassicurazioni di Guy. Si alzò e gli porse la mano in un gesto d’invito.

Guy non si mosse. Una frase di Violet aveva continuato a echeggiare nella sua mente, quella in cui dichiarava che lui era l’unico con cui pensava le fosse tollerabile compiere il suo dovere coniugale.

 _Tollerabile_? _Dovere_?

Lui non voleva che le fosse _tollerabile_ , lui voleva che le fosse _desiderabile_. E che non pensasse che si trattasse di _dovere_ , ma di _piacere_. Voleva che lei provasse per lui lo stesso desiderio che lui provava per lei. Voleva che lei gli buttasse le braccia al collo, lo stringesse, sospirasse nella sua bocca mentre la baciava, gemesse di piacere mentre la toccava intimamente, gli circondasse la vita con le gambe mentre affondava dentro di lei, urlasse il suo nome mentre raggiungere la vetta del godimento assieme a lui…

Si alzò e prese la mano che lei gli porgeva. Smaniava dalla voglia di avvicinarla a sé, di esplorare il suo morbido corpo con le dita, di gustare con la lingua la sua dolcezza femminile; ne aveva tutti i diritti, come marito. Tuttavia, lui non voleva esercitare dei diritti, bensì condividere un mutuo desiderio; ma era evidente che lei non provava alcun desiderio, che era soltanto disposta a compiere un dovere.

Non era così che voleva averla.

Avrebbe aspettato.

“Sarai mia moglie in tutto e per tutto solo quando lo desidererai quanto lo desidero io”, mormorò. Violet rimase letteralmente a bocca aperta.

“Co… come?” balbettò, completamente sbalordita.

Lui annuì per enfatizzare le proprie parole.

“Solo quando lo vorrai anche tu”, ripeté, sebbene quelle parole gli stessero costando molto. Abbassò lo sguardo sulle labbra di Violet, socchiuse in un’espressione sbigottita assolutamente adorabile che gli annodò lo stomaco più per la tenerezza che per la bramosia, “Un bacio”, bisbigliò con voce roca, “Stanotte, soltanto un bacio…”

La tirò lentamente verso di sé e Violet gli posò la mano libera sul petto; se avesse opposto resistenza, lui l’avrebbe lasciata subito andare. Invece, sollevò il viso verso il suo. Guy le circondò la vita con le braccia e chinò il capo; sfiorò le sue labbra con le proprie, deponendovi un bacio casto come quelli che le aveva dato in precedenza, e lei lo corrispose. Allora schiuse la bocca e le accarezzò la giunzione delle labbra con la punta della lingua, chiedendo accesso. Dopo un momento di esitazione, sentì che lo assecondava. Lentamente, fece scivolare la lingua tra le sue labbra, esplorando la sua bocca, cercando la sua lingua per ingaggiare una danza dolce e sensuale.

Violet non era mai stata baciata così. Charles non la baciava mai, in privato, e anche in pubblico, le poche volte che era successo, l’aveva fatto solo in maniera formale. La sensazione era travolgente e le fece accelerare il battito del cuore. Quando aveva sentito la punta della lingua di Guy accarezzarle le labbra, aveva risposto del tutto istintivamente socchiudendo la bocca; ma quando sentì la sua lingua sfiorare la propria, le sue ginocchia si fecero molli e dovette aggrapparsi a lui per non afflosciarsi tra le sue braccia. Il suo respiro si fece affrettato, e dietro lo schermo scuro delle palpebre scorse scie luminose come di stelle cadenti. Timidamente, cercò di ricambiare quelle eccitanti carezze, e quando Guy ritrasse la lingua, la inseguì con la propria, riluttante a interrompere il bacio. Lui esaudì la sua muta richiesta, tornando a baciarla con fervore. Violet cominciò a sentire un grande calore spandersi nel suo ventre e più in basso, tra le cosce, mentre strani brividi percorrevano le sue viscere.

Guy si sentiva girare la testa: non aveva sperato in una risposta così pronta ed appassionata da parte di Violet. L’iniziale esitazione era stata sicuramente dovuta alla sorpresa, oppure all’inesperienza – non lo avrebbe stupito apprendere che nessuno prima di lui l’aveva mai baciata così, visto com’era stata trattata dal primo marito – ma era evidente che le stava piacendo. La sua virilità reagì con vigore, gonfiandosi nelle brache fino a dolere. Strinse più forte Violet, premendola contro il proprio corpo, morbidezza contro durezza, e il desiderio di farla sua divenne impellente.

Accorgendosi di star per perdere il controllo su se stesso, Guy s’irrigidì. Obbligandosi a staccare le mani e la bocca da Violet, si ritrasse, sforzandosi di farlo in modo gentile, anche se fermo. Si piantò le unghie nel palmo delle mani per dominare la smania che lo stava divorando e fece un passo indietro.

Gli occhi di Violet, sfocati e sperduti, quasi gli fecero cambiar idea: era certo di esser riuscito a suscitare del desiderio in lei, pertanto a questo punto sicuramente non gli ci sarebbe voluto molto a convincerla a concedersi. Tuttavia, non sarebbe stata una scelta consapevole da parte di Violet, mentre era esattamente questo che lui voleva: che lei fosse cosciente di desiderarlo, che spasimasse genuinamente per lui, non adescata dalle sue lusinghe.

“Sei la sposa più desiderabile che io potessi mai augurarmi”, disse a bassa voce, “ma non giacerò con te, non stanotte. Aspetterò che sia tu a volerlo, a volerlo veramente”, fece un altro passo indietro, “Buonanotte, mio fiore.”

Già commossa dalla sua volontà di non imporle i propri diritti di marito, Violet si sentì inumidire gli occhi nell’udire quel tenero epiteto.

Poi le venne in mente un particolare.

“Ma… se ora te ne vai, tutti capiranno che il matrimonio non è stato consumato…” osservò con un certo imbarazzo. Guy si strinse nelle spalle.

“Non mi è mai importato niente delle apparenze”, affermò, “e non comincerò adesso”, notando il suo sguardo afflitto, aggiunse, “ma se ti disturba, dormirò qui. Mi basteranno una coperta e un cuscino: sono abituato a dormire in posti ben più scomodi di un pavimento di pietra.”

Violet non riuscì a evitare di sentirsi in colpa e abbassò lo sguardo.

“Non era sicuramente questo il modo in cui pensavi di trascorrere la tua prima notte di nozze, vero?” bisbigliò. Guy avrebbe voluto prenderla tra le braccia per tranquillizzarla, ma non era sicuro che avrebbe avuto nuovamente la forza di staccarsi da lei; così, si limitò a sfiorarle teneramente una mano.

“No, ma va bene così”, dichiarò. Violet annuì, accettando la sua rassicurazione; tuttavia, l’idea che lui dormisse per terra le dispiaceva molto. Guardò il grande letto matrimoniale.

“Penso che sia abbastanza largo da poterci dormire tutti e due”, disse indicandolo, “non credi?”

Anche Guy guardò il massiccio letto dalla testiera in legno decorato.

“Sì, certo”, ammise, “ma non posso garantirti che, avendoti così vicina, sarei capace di mantenere il mio proposito. Meglio che io dorma sul pavimento”, concluse.

Violet comprese le sue ragioni e, di nuovo, annuì. Andò alla cassapanca sotto la finestra, l’aprì e si chinò; Guy distolse di colpo lo sguardo: la stoffa trasparente della camicia da notte svelava sfacciatamente le sue amabili rotondità posteriori.

Del tutto ignara della turbolenta reazione che stava suscitando nel marito, Violet si raddrizzò e tornò verso di lui reggendo una coperta. Guy la prese e la stese sul pavimento, il più lontano possibile dal talamo nuziale; intanto Violet prelevò un cuscino dal letto e glielo portò.

“Buonanotte”, gli augurò, impacciata.

“Buonanotte”, rispose Guy, cercando di alleviare l’imbarazzo del momento con un piccolo sorriso; rincuorata, Violet lo ricambiò e si voltò per andare a dormire. Nel tragitto fino al letto, soffiò sulle candele, lasciandone però una per Guy, poi s’infilò tra le lenzuola di finissimo lino e spense il moccolo sul suo tavolino da notte. Guy prese la bugia dove ardeva l’ultima candela e la posò accanto al proprio giaciglio improvvisato, poi si sedette sulla coperta e si sfilò gli stivali. Si tolse il corpetto viola e, poiché faceva caldo, anche la camicia.

Non si accorse che Violet lo stava guardando dal letto. Spense la candela e si sdraiò, disponendosi a dormire meglio che poteva.

Violet rimase sveglia per un po’, l’immagine di Guy a torso nudo impressa negli occhi e uno strano fremito nelle profondità del proprio corpo.


	18. Capitolo XVIII

Capitolo XVIII

Nottingham, 26 luglio 1194

Quando Violet si svegliò, il mattino seguente, non c’era traccia di Guy nella stanza; la coperta era stata piegata e posata su una delle sedie, con sopra il cuscino. Si alzò ed andò ad aprire le imposte: il sole splendeva, ancora abbastanza basso sull’orizzonte. La finestra dava su un cortile interno, dove alcuni servitori stavano passando, intenti alle loro incombenze.

Udendo bussare alla porta, Violet si ritrasse dal davanzale.

“Chi è?” domandò.

“Sono Rebelle”, udì la voce della cugina.

“Arrivo!” esclamò Violet. Cercò rapidamente la veste da camera, la infilò e, ancora a piedi nudi, corse ad aprire.

Rebelle, di nuovo nel suo consueto abbigliamento maschile, la scrutò attentamente mentre entrava.

“Tutto bene?” s’informò sottovoce. Violet annuì, richiudendo la porta, poi tornò verso il letto per cercare le sue scarpe da casa.

“Allora?” la incalzò Rebelle, ancora in ansia, “Come si è comportato Guy?”

Violet si girò verso la cugina.

“È stato molto comprensivo”, rispose piano. Rebelle si sentì rassicurata dalle sue parole, ma notò che non sorrideva e questo la rese perplessa: una sposa appagata avrebbe avuto un’espressione sognante e soddisfatta.

“Comprensivo?” ripeté, incerta, “Vuoi dire che è stato gentile, che ti ha dato piacere?”

“È stato più che gentile”, affermò Violet. Rebelle corrugò la fronte e incrociò le braccia al petto.

“Cos’è che non mi stai dicendo?” indagò. Violet considerò di tacerle che Guy non le aveva imposto la consumazione del matrimonio, ma sua cugina meritava la verità.

“Promettimi che non lo dirai a nessuno”, disse allora, “neppure a Drastan”, vedendo che Rebelle faceva per protestare, ripeté con maggior forza, “ _Neppure a Drastan_! Altrimenti non aggiungerò altro.”

Rebelle capì che la faccenda era molto seria e quindi annuì:

“Lo prometto.”

“Guy si è accorto che qualcosa non andava”, le confidò allora Violet, parlando a bassa voce, “e mi ha chiesto di essere sincera con lui. Così, gli ho detto tutto, riguardo a come Charles si comportava a letto con me. Per questo motivo, non… non mi ha toccata. Ha detto che avrebbe aspettato che io lo desiderassi tanto quanto lo desidera lui”, concluse tutto d’un fiato.

Rebelle rimase a bocca aperta.

“Non ti ha toccata?” ripeté, sconcertata: il rispetto che Guy aveva per Violet era di gran lunga superiore a quanto aveva immaginato.

“Beh, quasi”, si corresse Violet, ripensando al bacio che si erano scambiati, “Mi ha baciata in modo molto… intenso”, le confidò. Rebelle notò che aveva assunto un’espressione rapita e nascose un sorrisetto.

“Ti è piaciuto?” domandò.

“Oh sì, molto”, ammise Violet.

“E… cos’hai provato? Il batticuore? Caldo? Fremiti qui?” la incalzò Rebelle, indicando la parte inferiore del proprio ventre. Violet sbatté le palpebre.

“Ehm… sì, esatto. Tutto quello che hai detto”, mormorò. Stavolta Rebelle non nascose il proprio sorriso:

“Si chiama _desiderio_ ”, la informò, “Guy ti ha fatto venir voglia di far l’amore con lui, ma tu non potevi saperlo. Dammi retta: la prossima volta, lasciati andare!” scosse la testa, “Non riesco a credere che, avendoti eccitata così, Guy non abbia poi portato a termine il _discorso_ …”

“Forse non se n’è reso conto…”

“Un uomo con la sua fama? _Certo_ che se n’è reso conto!” la contraddisse Rebelle, “Forse non ha voluto approfittare della tua inesperienza”, annuì con improvvisa convinzione, “Sì, dev’essere così: ti ha detto che avrebbe aspettato finché non lo vorrai anche tu, e questo implica che tu debba _sapere_ che cosa vorrai.”

Violet tacque, riflettendo.

“Volere che la sua carne entri dentro la mia?” mormorò in tono meravigliato, e il pensiero, invece di disgustarla o spaventarla come quando era riferito a Charles, le provocò un tremito nel profondo della sua femminilità, una sensazione che non aveva mai provato.

“Esattamente”, confermò Rebelle, “Come trovi l’idea? Ributtante o… attraente?”

Violet la guardò, l’espressione confusa.

“Non so se la trovo attraente”, rispose sottovoce, “ma… non la trovo più ributtante.”

“Ottimo! Decisamente un passo avanti”, sorrise Rebelle, “Vedrai che tra un po’ troverai l’idea molto, molto gradevole. Quando accadrà, non aspettare neanche un attimo a invitare Guy nel tuo letto!”

Violet si sentì arrossire, ma poi pensò che fosse assurdo sentirsi imbarazzata con la cugina.

“E tu hai fatto così, con Drastan?” domandò, una punta di malizia nella voce.

Rebelle ridacchiò:

“Esatto: ho deciso che sarei andata fino in fondo quando ho capito di desiderarlo quanto lo desiderava lui. Per questo sono venuta da te, come ti avevo promesso.”

Violet annuì, contenta che Rebelle avesse seguito il suo consiglio.

“E, a questo proposito: come hai trascorso la notte _tu_?” indagò con un sorrisetto. Rebelle le fece l’occhiolino:

“Diciamo che ho approfittato _spudoratamente_ dell’ospitalità di Drastan.”

Violet rise apertamente:

“Allora avrai una fame da lupo! Mi vesto subito, così andiamo a far colazione”

“Ero venuta a prenderti proprio per andare a colazione insieme. Ti aiuto a vestirti…”

Venti minuti dopo, le due cugine scendevano nella sala da pranzo privata, dove trovarono Guy, Drastan e William. I tre uomini erano ancora in piedi, evidentemente in attesa che li raggiungessero. Non c’erano invece Robin e Marian, che dopo il banchetto nuziale avevano preferito tornare a Locksley.

“Oh, ecco le due donne più belle di tutta Nottingham!” esclamò Drastan, sorridendo allegramente ad entrambe, “Venite, sedetevi”, le invitò poi, indicando il tavolo imbandito.

Guy si avvicinò e porse la mano a Violet.

“Buongiorno, signora moglie”, le disse a bassa voce; non sorrideva, ma nel suo tono c’era una nota di tenerezza che le toccò il cuore. Gli prese la mano.

“Buongiorno a te, signor marito”, rispose quindi, egualmente piano.

Guy la guidò verso capotavola, dove prese posto dopo averla fatta accomodare alla propria destra. Alla sua sinistra si sedette William, in quanto ospite d’onore, con accanto Rebelle, e di fronte a quest’ultima si accomodò Drastan.

Fred, il capo della servitù, era rimasto finora discretamente a distanza; ora si avvicinò e s’inchinò ai castellani, poi fece un cenno verso gli altri servitori, che cominciarono ad arrivare con vassoi carichi di ogni bene.

“Non conoscendo le preferenze della baronessa”, spiegò Fred, “Joanna, la cuoca, ha preparato un po’ di tutto: pane, formaggi, manzo salato, salmone affumicato, uova, vino, acqua, birra scura e chiara, frutta.”

“Molto gentile da parte sua”, commentò Violet, grata del pensiero, “Solitamente prendo pane, frutta e acqua, e qualche volta formaggio o pesce.”

“Niente vino o birra?” domandò Guy, accennando a una delle servitrici che gli versasse della birra scura.

“Sidro caldo d’inverno”, lo informò Violet, “con l’aggiunta di qualche spezia. Darò la ricetta a… Joanna, dico bene?”

Guy annuì per confermare.

“Joanna prepara un’ottima birra calda” la informò, “ma sarò lieto di assaggiare il tuo sidro speziato.”

William osservava la figlia e il genero, cercando di capire se le cose tra loro stessero andando bene; il loro atteggiamento gli parve un po’ teso e la conversazione forzatamente leggera, ma era sicuro che ciò fosse dovuto semplicemente al fatto che, pur conoscendosi poco, avevano condiviso la profonda intimità dell’atto coniugale ed adesso era naturale che si sentissero lievemente impacciati. Nel complesso, concluse, sembrava che fosse tutto a posto. Magari non irraggiavano felicità da ogni poro com’era accaduto a lui e alla sua Adèle, ma il loro era stato un matrimonio d’amore, mentre questo era un matrimonio di convenienza. L’importante, comunque, era che Guy mantenesse la sua parola di onorare e rispettasse Violet, e William non aveva motivo di dubitarne.

Ad ogni modo, notò che la figlia stava mangiando di gusto, cosa che non aveva fatto la sera precedente; rassicurato, si dedicò al suo salmone affumicato.

Rebelle e Drastan continuarono a scambiarsi occhiate, ma non mancarono di partecipare alla conversazione. Quando terminarono, si alzarono da tavola.

“Fred”, Guy chiamò il capo della servitù, “Provvedi a presentare lady Violet a tutti i domestici. D’ora in avanti prenderete ordini da lei, per quanto riguarda la conduzione della casa. Qualsiasi modifica che vorrà fare, ha la mia approvazione”, si girò verso la moglie, “Questo perché sono sicuro che non farai altro che migliorare le cose, così come tuo padre mi ha detto che hai fatto a Chetwood”, concluse, lanciando un’occhiata al suocero, che annuì a conferma con un sorriso orgoglioso.

“La tua fiducia mi onora”, dichiarò Violet, compiaciuta, rivolgendo un sorriso al marito, che lui ricambiò con un cenno del capo curvando appena le labbra.

Guy e Drastan si congedarono e lasciarono il salone, diretti verso le loro consuete incombenze; Rebelle e William abbracciarono Violet per salutarla, poi uscirono per tornare a Chetwood.

Fred era rimasto in attesa in un angolo della stanza; ora che la nuova baronessa era rimasta sola, si fece avanti.

“Mia signora, desiderate incontrare subito i domestici? Posso farli convocare anche adesso.”

“Non convocare nessuno, mio buon mastro Fred”, rispose Violet, “Andrò io da loro: così, oltre che conoscerli, li vedrò all’opera. Fammi strada.”

“Molto bene, signora. Da dove volete cominciare?”

“Dalle cucine”, decise Violet, “così potrò ringraziare personalmente la cuoca per la colazione.”

“Joanna è una donna formidabile”, commentò Fred, avviandosi su cenno di Violet, “Tiene d’occhio ogni cosa, controlla personalmente i rifornimenti e fa rigare tutti dritto, dagli sguatteri ai fornitori. Lavora al castello da quand’era bambina.”

Pochi minuti dopo, la nuova baronessa di Nottingham fece il suo ingresso nelle cucine, dove i presenti erano intenti alle pulizie seguenti alla preparazione della colazione e la cuoca stava già pensando al pranzo. Non appena la videro entrare, tutti la guardarono meravigliati e interruppero quel che stavano facendo per inchinarsi profondamente.

Joanna si riprese rapidamente dalla sorpresa e si fece avanti.

“Benvenuta, signora”, disse, parlando a nome di tutti, “Sono Joanna, la cuoca. Non mi aspettavo una vostra ispezione, stamattina”, soggiunse, un po’ nervosa: rammentava le visite improvvise di Vaisey, che non erano mai piacevoli perché si divertiva a trovare mancanze e difetti inesistenti in maniera da comminare punizioni per il proprio diletto.

Violet percepì la sua inquietudine:

“Non è un’ispezione”, la rassicurò quindi, “Fred mi ha detto che dirigi le cucine in modo ineccepibile. Volevo soltanto fare la tua conoscenza e ringraziarti personalmente per aver preparato una colazione così varia, non sapendo cosa io preferissi.”

Joanna non era una donna facile da conquistare, ma la semplicità e la gentilezza di Violet le piacquero subito.

“Mi è sembrato un buon modo per farvi cominciare il vostro primo giorno da baronessa di Nottingham”, disse con sincerità.

“Ci sei riuscita”, sorrise Violet, “Comunque, sappi che la mia colazione favorita è molto semplice: frutta di stagione e pane, più raramente formaggio o pesce, e da bere acqua nella stagione calda e sidro caldo speziato d’inverno, di cui ti darò la ricetta.”

“Sì, Fred me l’ha detto; ma spero che vorrete assaggiare anche la mia birra calda con miele e spezie.”

“Mio marito me ne ha cantato le lodi”, disse Violet; le parole _mio marito_ suonarono strane alle sue orecchie, “e lo farò volentieri.”

Soddisfatta, Joanna annuì, poi invitò la castellana a seguirla in un giro per le cucine. A mano a mano che procedevano, le presentava tutti gli addetti che, tra aiuto cuochi, sguatteri e camerieri, erano una dozzina. Violet non provò neppure a memorizzare tutti i loro nomi, sapendo che avrebbe imparato a conoscerli col tempo, ma non lesinò sorrisi e cenni di saluto mentre li vedeva inchinarsi rispettosamente.

OOO

“Allora, vuoi tenermi sulla corda ancora a lungo?”, indagò Drastan in tono allegro mentre, a passo sostenuto, si dirigeva con Guy verso l’armeria; Guy gli lanciò un’occhiata perplessa e l’altro roteò gli occhi, “Insomma, devo proprio domandartelo esplicitamente, com’è andata la tua prima notte di nozze?”

Non aveva potuto chiederglielo prima perché, quand’era arrivato nel salone per rompere il digiuno come di consueto, lo aveva trovato in compagnia di sir William.

Lo vide serrare la mascella.

“Benissimo”, fu la secca replica. Drastan corrugò la fronte: se la risposta era quella che si poteva aspettare, non così il tono, né l’atteggiamento del novello sposo. Era evidente che stava mentendo; ma cosa poteva mai essere andato storto? Guy era un uomo giovane e sano, e Violet non era né brutta né deforme. Non gli sembrava possibile che avessero litigato, perché il loro atteggiamento a colazione, per quanto forse un po’ imbarazzato, gli era sembrato molto amichevole. Fino a un attimo prima, Guy era tranquillo, ma adesso era visibilmente teso.

Drastan si fermò nel mezzo dell’androne.

“Cosa c’è che non va, amico mio?” gli domandò a bassa voce.

Anche Guy si fermò, ma non si girò. Valutò se negare che qualcosa non andava, ma ci ripensò: il cavaliere di Greenmere era il suo migliore amico, e gli doveva la vita almeno una mezza dozzina di volte. Poteva limitarsi a dire che non voleva parlarne, ma Drastan era l’unico al mondo a cui poteva confidare una cosa delicata come la sua vita matrimoniale appena iniziata, e forse lui, con la sua vasta esperienza in fatto di donne, poteva dargli qualche consiglio utile.

Si voltò verso di lui.

“Quello che sto per dirti deve rimanere tra noi due”, esordì, “Voglio la tua parola.”

Drastan si erse sulla sua persona per enfatizzare quanto stava per dire:

“Ce l’hai.”

Guy annuì: sapeva di potersi fidare ciecamente.

“Violet è stata brutalizzata dal suo primo marito”, disse, e lo vide trasalire, “A tal punto, che è terrorizzata dall’atto coniugale.”

Drastan tacque, sconvolto.

“Vuoi dire che Roganton la prendeva senza alcuna tenerezza? Che bastardo!” proruppe, a stento senza gridare per l’indignazione che provava.

“È così”, confermò Guy amaramente, “Non si è rifiutata, ma le ho letto talmente tanta paura negli occhi, che non ho voluto imporle…”

S’interruppe, ma Drastan capì lo stesso: non aveva voluto imporle la consumazione del matrimonio.

“Hai fatto bene”, disse, “Le hai dimostrato rispetto e considerazione, li merita. E questo ti ha certamente reso gradito ai suoi occhi”, gli posò una mano sulla spalla, “La conquisterai col tempo, Guy. Continuando a mostrarle rispetto e considerazione. La ricompensa andrà oltre ogni tua aspettativa: te lo dico per esperienza”, concluse. Infatti, era proprio così che aveva conquistato il cuore e il corpo di Rebelle.

“È quel che intendo fare”, confermò Guy, “La renderò mia moglie in tutto e per tutto solo se e quando anche lei lo desidererà tanto quanto lo desidero io.”

“Dovrai avere molta pazienza.”

“Sì, lo so. Non sono mai stato una persona molto paziente… eppure, per lei sono disposto a esserlo”, lanciò una rapida occhiata all’amico, “Lo trovi strano?”

“Per niente”, rispose Drastan con un accenno di sorriso, “Sta solo a significare che t’importa di lei. Non è forse così?”

Guy annuì.

“Sì, è così: m’importa molto di lei. Come non mi è mai importato mai di nessun’altra prima”, aggiunse in un tono che Drastan trovò bizzarro, perché pareva stupito. Non poteva avere idea che Guy stesse confrontando i sentimenti che aveva provato per Marian con quelli che ora provava per Violet e che, con un senso di vergogna, si stesse rendendo conto ancora una volta di quanto male aveva agito nei confronti della prima. Il suo senso di protezione verso Marian era stato dettato unicamente da gelosia e volontà di possesso; mentre quello verso Violet adesso era dettato dal desiderio di evitarle qualsiasi tipo di dolore o preoccupazione. All’improvviso, realizzò che la felicità di Violet gli premeva di più della propria. Era la definizione che sia madre dava all’amore. Quindi significava che era innamorato di Violet…? Indugiò su quel pensiero per qualche istante, ma gli dava una sensazione troppo strana, quasi spaventosa, e quindi si affrettò ad accantonarlo.

Ignaro delle emozioni che agitavano l’animo dell’amico, Drastan riprese a parlare:

“Sono contento che tu abbia trovato una donna capace di toccarti il cuore come Rebelle ha toccato il mio. Sai, prima di incontrarla non avevo idea di cosa significhi avere vicino una compagna amorevole, di quanto calore ci sia nell’abbraccio di un’innamorata, di quanto la vita sembri all’improvviso più bella, più piena, più degna d’esser vissuta. Pensavo che non sarebbe stato molto diverso che riuscire a portarsi a letto una ragazza qualsiasi, e invece è molto, molto meglio…”

“Violet non è innamorata di me”, Guy interruppe il suo elogio dell’amore.

“Può darsi di no, non adesso, non ancora”, disse Drastan col suo incrollabile ottimismo, “ma se vuoi conquistare il suo corpo, devi prima conquistare il suo cuore; e poiché non è una sciocca, dovrai essere sempre sincero. Come ho fatto io con Rebelle.”

Guy ponderò le parole dell’amico.

“Non cercherò di farla innamorare di me solo per sedurla”, dichiarò.

“Non era quello che intendevo”, spiegò Drastan, “Andiamo, amico mio, hai già ammesso che t’importa di lei, talmente tanto che hai rinunciato a esercitare i tuoi diritti maritali per rispetto alla sua paura; questo dice tutto su quello che provi per lei.”

“Ah sì? E cosa sarebbe?”

Drastan scrutò attentamente l’amico.

“Vuoi dire che non lo sai?” indagò; Guy scosse la testa in segno negativo, “Suvvia, non posso crederci”, proseguì allora, incredulo, “Neanche una mezza idea?”

Guy strinse le labbra.

“Forse”, disse a bassa voce, “ma non sono sicuro.”

“Descrivimi cosa provi quando pensi a lei”, lo esortò Drastan.

Lo sguardo di Guy si fece sfocato.

“Io… vorrei darle qualsiasi cosa desideri”, cominciò lentamente, “Vorrei farla sorridere sempre. Vorrei proteggerla da qualsiasi dolore; e se proprio deve piangere, vorrei asciugarle le lacrime e consolarla. E…” sospirò, “vorrei sentire le sue braccia attorno al collo, la sua bocca sulla mia, il suo seno contro il petto, e vorrei udire i suoi gemiti di piacere mentre le faccio l’amore…”

Drastan sorrise.

“Vecchio mio, davvero non l’hai proprio ancora capito, che sei innamorato cotto di lei?”

“Tu dici?” fece Guy, e allo sguardo perplesso dell’altro, spiegò, “Non sono mai stato innamorato prima. Ho creduto di esserlo di lady Marian, ma in realtà la volevo per me perché credevo che potesse rendermi un uomo migliore. Solo dopo averla quasi uccisa ho capito che non l’amavo veramente. E ho anche capito che sta solo a me cercare di essere un uomo migliore, facendo del bene laddove ho fatto del male, nella speranza che i miei misfatti mi siano perdonati, un giorno.”

Drastan gli rivolse un’occhiata penetrante.

“Ma prima di tutto”, osservò con insolita pacatezza, “devi essere tu a perdonare te stesso.”

Guy strinse la mascella.

“No”, affermò in tono sordo, “questo non lo farò mai, perché solo così posso essere sicuro di continuare a comportarmi bene.”

Drastan si accigliò.

“Hai così poca fiducia in te stesso, amico mio?”

“Che vuoi dire?”

“Che quindici anni fa ho conosciuto un giovane uomo fin troppo serio, addirittura cupo, ma che di sicuro non aveva un animo malvagio. Te l’ho già detto in precedenza: era lo sceriffo che ti manovrava, facendo leva sulle tue ambizioni e i tuoi sogni. Tu sei ancora quel giovane, lo sei sempre stato; solo, ti eri perso. E ora che ti sei ritrovato, che sei di nuovo quel giovane, non hai bisogno di nutrire il tuo senso di colpa per agire in maniera giusta.”

Guy scosse la testa:

“Non puoi dare la colpa unicamente allo sceriffo: non ero obbligato a stare al suo servizio, avrei potuto chiedergli di sciogliermi dal mio giuramento, e invece ho scelto di rimanere.”

“Non ho detto che non hai alcuna colpa”, gli fece notare Drastan, “Ovvio che tu abbia la tua parte di responsabilità; ma da quanto mi ha raccontato Rebelle, Violet era giunta a sospettare fortemente che tu spesso agissi in modo da fallire apposta gli ordini più odiosi ricevuti da Vaisey, oppure lasciavi una via di fuga, o ritardavi al punto che Robin Hood e i suoi intervenivano in tempo per sventare i tuoi piani. Vedi che l’uomo che eri un tempo – prima d’incontrare il vecchio sceriffo – era ancora lì? Non se n’è mai veramente andato!”

Guy rimase in silenzio, ponderando quanto il suo amico gli aveva detto.

“Non penso che il rimorso mi abbandonerò mai del tutto”, disse alla fine, a bassa voce.

“Né può essere diversamente, in un uomo che abbia una coscienza”, osservò quietamente Drastan, “E poiché questo dimostra che _hai_ una coscienza, puoi essere sicuro che manterrai la retta via anche senza darti addosso”, afferrò la spalla dell’amico, “Ho fiducia in te, Guy.”

Guy sollevò un angolo della bocca nel suo tipico mezzo sorriso:

“Grazie, Drastan. Devo solo imparare ad averne anch’io, in me stesso.”

L’altro sogghignò:

“Esattamente quel che volevo tu capissi.”

OOO

Occorse quasi tutta la mattinata per completare il giro del castello ed incontrare i suoi abitanti: oltre alla cuoca e agli altri addetti alle cucine, c’erano le lavandaie, le cucitrici, le tessitrici, le filatrici, le ricamatrici, lo scrivano, il cantiniere, il dispensiere, il fornaio, il casaro, i falegnami, i muratori, il tesoriere. Quest’ultimo, consapevole che era solitamente compito di una buona castellana occuparsi dei conti, si offrì di mostrarle subito i libri contabili, ma lei declinò, rimandando ad un altro giorno.

Quando giunsero alla cappella, Violet si dispiacque per l’evidente stato di abbandono in cui versava, ma non se ne stupì, dato che notoriamente Vaisey era stato tutt’altro che devoto; così, il suo primo ordine da baronessa fu di far chiamare falegnami e muratori affinché sistemassero la chiesetta; in seguito, avrebbe cercato un diacono o un monaco che fosse disposto a venir a dire regolarmente messa per chi non desiderasse recarsi fuori dal maniero.

L’orto del castello era ben tenuto, mentre al contrario il giardino era stato lasciato andare in rovina perché Vaisey non sapeva che farsene di fiori e piante ornamentali. Il secondo ordine di Violet fu quindi di far cercare giardinieri che sistemassero gli alberi e le aiuole di fiori, e creassero uno spazio sufficiente per le sue piante medicinali.

Con sorpresa di Fred, Violet insistette per vedere anche le aree di cui solitamente una castellana non si occupava, come le scuderie, il canile, la falconiera, l’armeria e la fucina. Poiché però era ormai ora di pranzo, rimandarono al pomeriggio, e Violet tornò nella propria stanza per riposarsi un poco prima di andare a mangiare. Mezz’ora più tardi suonò la campana che annunciava che il pasto di mezzogiorno stava per essere servito, così scese nel salone, dove i servi avevano allestito due file di tavoli su cavalletti per gli ufficiali della guardia e i maggiorenti, e le relative famiglie, in tutto una ventina di persone. Guy e Drastan erano già arrivati e si trovavano in piedi accanto alla tavola alta; lo sceriffo e ora anche barone di Nottingham aveva gli occhi puntati sull’ingresso, così la vide subito quando comparve sulla soglia. Non le sorrise, ma il suo sguardo s’illuminò e le rivolse un cenno di saluto mentre si avvicinava.

“Mia signora moglie…” l’accolse a bassa voce; era strano sentirsi apostrofare così, pensò Violet. Charles l’aveva chiamata per nome, oppure _mia signora_ , ma mai _moglie_. Quella parola le dava una sensazione bizzarra, soprattutto perché non corrispondeva a realtà, non interamente, perché lei e Guy erano marito e moglie solo sulla carta, almeno per il momento. Una sensazione bizzarra, ma dolce, considerò con una certa sorpresa.

Guy le porse la mano e lei l’accettò; si sedettero fianco a fianco, mentre Drastan si accomodò dall’altro lato di Violet.

A quel punto, tutti gli altri commensali presero posto a loro volta e Guy fece per dare il segnale ai domestici di iniziare a servire, ma quello era compito della castellana, così si fermò a metà gesto e guardò la moglie, incoraggiandola con un cenno della testa. Violet capì al volo ed annuì, poi fece segno a Fred di procedere.

Quando i servitori ebbero versato da bere, Drastan, da buon vice e testimone di nozze, si alzò sollevando il proprio calice.

“Come sapete, ieri sir Guy e lady Violet si sono sposati”, esordì, “Poiché il parente più prossimo di Vaisey di Nottingham è William di Chetwood, padre di lady Violet, il titolo di barone di Nottingham è passato a lui, che però vi ha rinunciato; purtroppo suo figlio, sir Jeffrey, è caduto in Terrasanta combattendo al fianco di re Riccardo, pertanto ora il titolo è andato, per matrimonio, a sir Guy. Vi invito quindi a brindare ai novelli sposi e nuovi barone e baronessa di Nottingham.”

Era certo che tutti fossero già a conoscenza delle vicende dinastiche, ma dato che spesso le chiacchiere e i pettegolezzi non corrispondevano a verità e si ingigantivano rispetto alla realtà dei fatti, aveva ritenuto opportuno illustrare sinteticamente come stavano di preciso le cose.

Dopo un istante di pausa, Gilbert, il capitano delle guardie presente con la moglie e i tre figli, si alzò e sollevò il proprio bicchiere.

“A lord e lady Nottingham!” esclamò.

“A lord e lady Nottingham!” gli fecero eco gli astanti, alzandosi a loro volta e brindando. Violet e Guy risposero sollevando le proprie coppe e tutti bevvero un sorso, poi tornarono a sedersi mentre i domestici si davano da fare a servire il cibo.

“Hai trascorso una mattinata interessante?” s’informò Guy, parlando sempre a bassa voce rivolto alla moglie.

“Molto”, rispose lei con un entusiasmo che il giorno prima non si sarebbe aspettata di provare, “Ci sono almeno due aree del castello che necessitano di un intervento drastico e urgente, così mi sono permessa di far chiamare artigiani specializzati perché valutino la situazione. Naturalmente, prima di procedere, discuterò con te delle spese e solo dopo vedrai se autorizzarmi o meno.”

“Se ritieni che siano spese necessarie, hai senz’altro la mia autorizzazione: sono certo che saprai gestire tutto in maniera esemplare”, la rassicurò lui.

“Non vuoi neanche sapere prima quanto costerà?” indagò lei, sorpresa. Lui le rivolse un piccolo sorriso.

“Certamente, ma tuo padre mi ha detto che spendi in maniera oculata, quindi sono sicuro che, se parli di spese _necessarie_ , lo siano davvero, e che non spenderai più di quanto sia giusto. Inoltre, la tesoreria personale di Vaisey è molto ben fornita perché lui non solo era avido, ma anche avaro, e non sborsava mai un soldo, quando poteva evitarlo”, infilzò col coltello una fetta di arrosto e la depose sul tagliere che condivideva con lei, “Ad ogni modo, di quali aree del castello si tratta?”

“La cappella e il giardino”, ripose Violet, “Finora, almeno: non ho visitato tutto, ancora.”

Guy rifletté un momento, poi annuì:

“Vaisey ha trascurato entrambi”, confermò, “perché non gli importava niente dell’una e dell’altro. Come intendi sistemarli?”

“La cappella ha bisogno di alcune opere murarie minori, più che altro intonaco che si è staccato dalle pareti; soprattutto, bisogna sostituire gran parte dei banchi, visto che sono pieni di graffi o addirittura sfasciati. E mancano tutti gli arredi sacri e gli oggetti liturgici, ma per quelli chiederò al monastero di Thurgarton, che potrebbe anche mandarci un monaco per la celebrazione della messa.”

Guy deglutì il boccone di carne che stava masticando prima di annuire.

“Molto bene. E per il giardino?”

“La prima cosa da fare è liberarlo di tutte le piante infestanti, poi bisognerà potare gli alberi e risistemare le aiuole; ne terrò almeno metà per coltivare le erbe medicinali che uso maggiormente, così da averle a portata di mano e non dover andare per prati e boschi a raccoglierle.”

“Un’attività comunque poco adatta alla baronessa di Nottingham”, osservò Guy, corrugando leggermente la fronte.

“Non intendo smettere di esercitare le mie capacità di guaritrice solo perché vicende dinastiche oltre il mio controllo mi hanno portata a diventare la baronessa di Nottingham”, dichiarò Violet, in tono pacato ma deciso. Attese la risposta del marito con apprensione: quel particolare sarebbe stato fonte di dissidio, tra loro? Sperava ardentemente di no.

“Non ho niente in contrario”, la rassicurò Guy, “intendevo solo dire che andar in cerca di erbe per prati e boschi non è molto sicuro, per una donna sola e tanto meno per una dama del tuo rango attuale, e che in questo caso saresti costretta a portarti una scorta. Molto meglio coltivare le erbe che ti servono direttamente qui al castello.”

“Oh”, fece lei, che non ci aveva pensato: non era ancora abituata alla sua nuova posizione, e le sarebbe occorso del tempo per farlo, “Non posso però coltivarle proprio tutte, ci vorrebbe troppo spazio”, ragionò, “Quindi pianterò quelle di uso più comune, mentre se avrò bisogno di qualche pianta particolare, ti chiederò di darmi una scorta.”

“Non hai bisogno di chiederlo a me”, disse Guy, “Sei la castellana, puoi andare e venire a tuo piacimento; basterà che tu ti rivolta a Gilbert o al sergente in comando quel giorno.”

Violet era consapevole che non a tutte le donne era concessa tanta libertà di movimento; a Roganton, ad esempio, aveva sempre dovuto chiedere il permesso al marito, prima di uscire dalle mura della città.

“Grazie”, disse pertanto, con gratitudine, “E com’è andata la tua mattinata?”

Guy cominciò a raccontarle; Drastan ascoltava la loro conversazione senza interferire, consapevole che i due dovevano avere l’opportunità di approfondire la loro conoscenza nella vita quotidiana. Amava e rispettava entrambi, e si augurava che potessero intendersi e, possibilmente, innamorarsi l’uno dell’altra, così com’era accaduto a lui e Rebelle.


	19. Capitolo XIX

Capitolo XIX

Nottingham, 28 luglio 1194

Sia la sera prima che quella precedente, Guy era venuto nella camera di Violet; entrambe le volte, si erano seduti a bere insieme birra o sidro, parlando degli avvenimenti della giornata, di aneddoti della loro vita, o di ricordi della loro fanciullezza comune. Ogni volta, dopo un lasso di tempo adeguato, Guy si era congedato per recarsi a dormire in camera propria, visto che era prassi comune, per la nobiltà, che marito e moglie riposassero in stanze separate.

“Ti manca, Isabella?” gli domandò Violet quella sera, dopo che lui aveva rammentato un episodio molto dolce con la sorella e la madre Ghislaine.

“Sì, molto”, ammise Guy con un sospiro.

“Perché non la fai cercare?” suggerì Violet.

“Non saprei da dove cominciare”, si rammaricò lui, stringendo le labbra.

“Da dove veniva suo marito?”

“Da Stafford, nell’omonima contea.”

“Comincia da lì, allora. Manda qualcuno di tua fiducia a indagare se hanno notizie recenti di Thornton. Magari vive ancora lì, chissà?”

Guy rifletté.

“Potrei mandare Gilbert”, disse; era incline a fidarsi del suo capo delle guardie, che aveva sempre dimostrato la giusta misura tra obbedienza e intraprendenza e quindi non per nulla era giunto alla carica che ricopriva ormai da qualche anno.

Violet annuì:

“In base a quello che scopre, deciderai come procedere: mandare una missiva a Isabella, o andare a trovarla…”

Guy sospirò di nuovo:

“Non so cosa sia meglio, tra le due cose. Potrebbe non avermi perdonato il fatto d’averla praticamente venduta a Thornton, forse non vorrebbe aver niente a che fare con me.”

“Può darsi”, concesse Violet, “Tutto dipende da che tipo di matrimonio ha: se Thornton è stato gentile con lei, anche se non lo ama potrebbe aver una vita soddisfacente e quindi non essere adirata con te. L’unica cosa che puoi fare è chiederglielo.”

Guy ponderò la cosa, poi annuì lentamente:

“Vedremo i risultati della ricerca, poi decideremo cosa fare.”

Violet fu colpita dal fatto che lui avesse usato il plurale _noi_.

“Sarò onorata se vorrai chiedermi un parere”, mormorò. Il marito la guardò, sorpreso dal suo tono esitante; e poi si sorprese una seconda volta nel considerare quanto gli era venuto spontaneo pensare di chiederle un parere.

“Siamo sposati”, considerò, tanto per lei che per se stesso, “Penso che sia naturale cercare il consiglio del coniuge.”

“Non a tutti i mariti importa dell’opinione della moglie”, obiettò lei piano. Non ebbe bisogno di dirgli che si stava riferendo a Charles.

“A me sì”, le assicurò Guy, sentendo un moto di tenerezza nel cuore. Per quanto forte e decisa, Violet aveva un animo sensibile e aveva sofferto molto col primo marito; lui lo odiava, per questo, e sperava che stesse bruciando all’inferno.

OOO

Il giorno dopo, Guy convocò Gilbert e gli diede istruzioni di cercare informazioni su Isabella; se l’avesse rintracciata, non doveva dirle nulla, ma tornare invece a riferirgli cos’aveva scoperto. Di comune accordo, decisero che il capitano delle guardie sarebbe partito il giorno dopo, portando con sé un paio di uomini, dato che che non era mai opportuno viaggiare da soli, con le strade infestate da fuorilegge e disperati.

Frattanto, Violet era passata a controllare come procedevano i lavori che aveva commissionato. I falegnami avevano sgombrato la cappella dei banchi, la maggior parte dei quali era al di là di ogni speranza di riparazione e sarebbero quindi stati usati come legna da ardere frattanto che ne venivano costruiti di nuovi, mentre i muratori avevano cominciato a scrostare l’intonaco troppo danneggiato per essere recuperato. Il vetraio sarebbe passato nel pomeriggio per verificare lo stato delle due finestre istoriate, una delle quali era stata spaccata e il buco rabberciato con un pezzo di pergamena di pessima qualità. I giardinieri avevano già tolto gran parte delle erbacce e avevano cominciato anche a potare gli alberi e gli arbusti; la sistemazione delle aiuole avrebbe richiesto del tempo, ma avrebbero potuto presto piantare gladioli tardivi, anemoni, fiordalisi, viole mammole e del pensiero, e operare talee di rose e gerani, mentre per quanto riguardava le piante prettamente medicinali, Violet progettava di trapiantare quelle del suo orto a Chetwood.

“Mia signora baronessa”, la chiamò Fred. Sorpresa, Violet si girò:

“Sì?”

“C’è la moglie di Ralf che chiede udienza urgente. Dice che il suo bambino ha la febbre alta…”

Ralf era uno dei vice di Gilbert, un sergente; era un brav’uomo, sposato e con due figli. Violet raccolse la gonna e si avviò a rapidi passi; Fred s’interruppe e si affrettò ad affiancarla, proseguendo:

“Spero di non avervi disturbato, signora, ma mi avete detto di venire a cercarvi subito se chiedevano di voi per motivi medici.”

“Precisamente, Fred, quindi hai fatto benissimo”, lo rassicurò Violet. Aveva notato che tutti i servitori al castello si comportavano con estrema prudenza e formalità, di certo una conseguenza del modo spesso crudele in cui Vaisey li aveva trattati. Le mancava la tranquilla famigliarità di Chetwood, ma sperava che, col tempo, la servitù del castello si sarebbe resa conto che lei era una padrona molto diversa dal vecchio sceriffo.

Trovò la moglie di Ralf nel salone. La donna aveva gli occhi spiritati di chi è in preda all’angoscia e, non appena la vide, le si gettò ai piedi.

“Mia signora, vi supplico, salvate il mio bambino!” pianse.

“No, no, non fare così”, la tranquillizzò Violet, chinandosi su di lei e afferrandola per le braccia per farla rialzare, “Calmati e dimmi cos’ha tuo figlio.”

“Da un paio di giorni, Reggie ha la tosse”, raccontò la giovane, “poi ieri gli è venuta la febbre. Stanotte ha cominciato a colargli il naso, e adesso la febbre è salita, scotta, scotta tantissimo…!”

“Gli hai dato da bere?”

“Sì, gli ho dato acqua, ha molta sete…”

“Hai fatto bene. Quanti anni ha Reggie?”

“Otto anni fatti a maggio.”

Bene, pensò Violet, non era tanto piccolo: più giovani erano, più erano fragili.

“Vengo subito con te a visitarlo”, decise, “Fred, mi serve un garzone, qualcuno con buone gambe.”

“Vi mando Lance, è sveglio e corre come una lepre.”

Violet annuì, poi tornò a rivolgersi alla donna:

“Come ti chiami?”

“Geva, signora… che Dio vi benedica!”

“Che Dio benedica il tuo bambino, così da aiutarlo a guarire”, replicò Violet, “Ma adesso Reggie è a casa da solo?”

“No, no, c’è Ema con lui, la mia figlia più grande.”

“Molto bene”, approvò la neo baronessa, “Appena arriva Lance, andiamo da loro.”

Pochi minuti dopo, sopraggiunse un ragazzino di circa dodici anni dai capelli color pel di carota e vivaci occhi verdi, che si presentò come Lance; Violet e Geva uscirono quindi dal castello, tallonate dal garzone, e si diressero verso Cornerstone, il quartiere dove abitava Geva. Ci volle circa un quarto d’ora a passo sostenuto prima che arrivassero; entrarono nella cucina, modesta quanto pulita, e salirono al piano superiore, dove si trovavano le camere. Reggie era sdraiato su un lettuccio, gli occhi chiusi e una pezzuola sulla fronte; seduta al suo fianco, c’era una bambina di forse dieci anni, molto somigliante a Geva, che quando vide entrare la nobildonna al seguito della madre balzò in piedi e si ritrasse, intimidita.

“Buongiorno, Ema”, disse Violet in tono dolce, cercando di rassicurarla, “Come sta tuo fratello?”

“Brucia”, mormorò la bambina, “Ho continuato a bagnarlo, ma brucia sempre di più!” aggiunse in tono spaventato.

Violet si sedette sul bordo del lettino – una semplice tavola di legno su cavalletti – e toccò le guance avvampate di Reggie, poi scostò la pezzuola e gli tastò la fronte. Scottava davvero molto.

“Mi serve più luce”, disse.

“Ema, porta una candela”, disse Geva. La bambina corse fuori, tornando poco dopo con una candela di sego accesa in una bugia di legno; Violet fece cenno a Lance, che la prese e l’avvicinò.

“Qui”, disse Violet, posizionandolo in modo che illuminasse bene il viso di Reggie. Si chinò e gli aprì le palpebre, notando che gli occhi erano molto arrossati; gli schiuse quindi la bocca per esaminarne l’interno e vide delle piccole macchioline bianche.

Aveva già visto quei sintomi.

“Penso che sia morbillo”, dichiarò, “Lo sapremo per sicuro domani o dopodomani, quando dovrebbe sviluppare macchie rosse sul viso e poi anche sul corpo. Intanto, cerchiamo di ridurre la febbre.”

Per quello, aveva bisogno di erbe; fortunatamente, aveva provveduto a far portare al castello una parte delle sue scorte, in attesa di allestire un nuovo laboratorio nella sua attuale dimora.

“Lance, vai al castello”, ordinò al garzone, “Fatti accompagnare in camera mia; sullo scaffale di fronte alla porta c’è una sacca di cuoio: portamela.”

Il ragazzino annuì per indicare d’aver capito, le consegnò la candela e sfrecciò fuori della stanza. Violet porse la bugia a Ema, che dopo una breve esitazione la prese.

“Geva, tu hai avuto il morbillo?” indagò la baronessa.

“Sì, avevo più o meno l’età di Reggie. Mi ha curato Matilda.”

“Bene, questo significa che tu sei immune. E tuo marito e Ema?”

“Ralf sì, Ema no.”

Violet si sentì sollevata: il morbillo in età adulta è molto più pericoloso, ma se il padre di Reggie l’aveva avuto, anche lui era immune; quanto a Ema, facilmente si sarebbe ammalata anche lei, ma sapendolo in anticipo, poteva alleviare i sintomi fin dalla loro prima comparsa.

“E tu, Lance?” chiese poi.

“Ho avuto il morbillo e anche la varicella”, rispose il garzone, indicandosi una tempia dove si vedevano delle piccole lesioni cutanee lasciate dalla seconda malattia.

“Molto bene, quindi anche tu non corri il rischio d’ammalarti”, considerò Violet, soddisfatta, poi si rivolse a Geva, “Adesso mi serve un catino d’acqua fredda, e un paio di asciugamani.”

La donna non perse tempo a chiedere il motivo e si affrettò a eseguire.

“Posa pure la candela”, disse Violet a Ema, “e aiutami a togliere i vestiti a tuo fratello.”

Quando Geva tornò, Violet immerse uno degli asciugamani nell’acqua fredda e con esso cominciò a detergere il corpo sudato e accaldato di Reggie, scambiando le salviette con l’aiuto di Ema che le immergeva e le strizzava prima di passargliele. Aveva appena finito e coperto nuovamente il bambino con un lenzuolo pulito, che Lance tornò con la sua sacca delle erbe medicinali. Il ragazzino aveva il fiatone ed era evidente che aveva corso per tutta la strada; Violet lo ringraziò sentitamente e gli ordinò di bere un bicchier d’acqua e riposarsi, preparandosi per altre eventuali commissioni. Poi frugò nella borsa; trovato quanto cercava, scese in cucina con Geva, gettò una manciata di corteccia di salice sminuzzata in un pentolino d’acqua fredda e lo mise sul fuoco; lasciò bollire il decotto per alcuni minuti, poi lo tolse dal fuoco, lo coprì e lo lasciò in infusione per il doppio del tempo. Infine, filtrò il rimedio con un colino in una tazza e lo portò di sopra. Conosceva il sistema per far bere le persone in stato d’incoscienza, massaggiando il pomo d’Adamo per attivare il riflesso della deglutizione, ma c’era sempre il rischio di soffocamento; fu quindi sollevata di trovare Reggie sveglio, sebbene gli occhi febbricitanti indicassero che non stava affatto meglio di prima.

Si sedette nuovamente sull’orlo del lettuccio.

“Salve, Reggie”, lo salutò, “Io sono Violet e sono venuta a prendermi cura di te. Non hai niente di grave, devi solo riposare e bere molto. Tieni”, concluse, porgendogli la bevanda. L’infuso era ancora caldo, ma avendolo passato da una tazza all’altra per alcune volte, non era più bollente e poteva esser bevuto senza scottarsi. Reggie la guardò con aria confusa, ma non si ritrasse; Violet lo aiutò a bere il rimedio febbrifugo, poi a tornare a sdraiarsi. Fece un cenno a Ema perché continuasse con le compresse fredde, bagnandole in un’acqua a cui aveva aggiunto foglioline di menta essiccata e polverizzata, che aumentava la sensazione di freschezza. In pochi minuti, il bambino si addormentò.

“È vero, signora?” domandò Geva, in tono speranzoso, “Non è niente di grave?”

Violet ponderò le parole da usare: non intendeva mentire, né dare false speranze, ma non voleva neppure allarmare troppo la famiglia.

“Se si tratta davvero di morbillo, le sue possibilità di riprendersi sono buone”, rispose pertanto con precauzione, “ma questo lo sapremo solo entro i prossimi due giorni, quando la malattia progredirà. Frattanto, Ema non dovrebbe uscire perché rischia di contagiare altre persone. Una volta che avremo stabilito che è davvero morbillo, devi avvisare tutti quelli che sono venuti a contatto con Reggie negli ultimi quattro o cinque giorni perché è probabile che si ammaleranno anche loro, se non l’hanno già avuto.”

“Oh cielo, e come faccio a sapere quanti sono?” si preoccupò Geva, torcendosi le mani, “Di solito gioca coi bambini del quartiere…”

“Comincerai da loro, e poi sentirai quanti altri potrebbero esserci, chiedendo a loro”, suggerì Violet, già cominciando a preoccuparsi di come procurarsi abbastanza medicinali per un’eventuale epidemia. Oltre alla corteccia di salice, anche quella di faggio e di agrifoglio sono efficaci contro la febbre. Servivano poi anche alimenti specifici che nel tempo si era osservato essere una buona terapia di supporto per prevenire le complicazioni del morbillo, come la diarrea, l’otite e la polmonite, che in persone deboli o in bambini piccoli possono anche condurre alla morte: uova, burro, carote, aglio, lattuga e, in altre stagioni, spinaci, cavoli, broccoli, verze, tarassaco, zucca. Di colpo, si rese conto che essere baronessa di Nottingham poteva essere un notevole vantaggio: le sarebbe bastato dare ordini adeguati, e una schiera di personaggi avrebbe fatto i salti mortali pur di accontentarla.

“Mi ammalerò anch’io, signora?” domandò Ema in tono impaurito. Di nuovo, Violet scelse la verità, esternandola il più delicatamente possibile:

“È molto probabile, ma non temere: sapendolo in anticipo, posso ridurre i sintomi e quindi il disagio.”

“Ma voi, signora?” la interrogò Geva a quel punto, “Non temete di ammalarvi?”

“Ho avuto il morbillo che ero più piccola di Reggie”, le rivelò Violet, “Mi curò mia madre, lady Adèle, che era una guaritrice bravissima. Io ho imparato da lei.”

“Anche Matilda parla sempre bene delle capacità di lady Adèle”, commentò Geva.

“Matilda e mia madre si sono scambiate spesso informazioni, ricette e tecniche”, raccontò Violet, cercando di distrarre madre e figlia dal pensiero della malattia, “Si rispettavano molto l’un l’altra.”

Rimase nella casa di Geva fin quasi a mezzogiorno, somministrando a Reggie una seconda dose del decotto di corteccia di salice. Insegnò a Geva come prepararne ancora, istruendola di farne bere al malatino ogni due ore fino a notte inoltrata. Frattanto, mandò Lance nuovamente al castello – non di corsa, stavolta – per farsi dare una cesta con uova, carote, aglio e lattuga, nonché delle pagnotte di pane. Quando il garzone tornò, disse a Geva che, appena Reggie avesse manifestato appetito, poteva dargli un uovo, cucinato in padella o sbattuto con del miele; poteva inoltre far bollire le carote e la lattuga, eventualmente con l’aglio se piaceva al bambino, e servirle come zuppa con poco pane.

“Tornerò domani mattina”, le disse nel congedarsi, “Se, invece di diminuire, la febbre dovesse salire, mandami subito a chiamare”, le raccomandò prima di uscire.

Tornò al castello con la scorta di Lance, abbastanza soddisfatta di se stessa per aver provveduto alle necessità del bambino ammalato; prevedeva che Ema sviluppasse i primi sintomi entro una settimana, ma intervenendo tempestivamente come le aveva detto, essi sarebbero stati meno virulenti, e così per tutti coloro che erano stati a contatto con il piccolo nei giorni precedenti. Per contenere il contagio di quella malattia che, pur non essendo grave, era fastidiosa e poteva comunque comportare complicanze non indifferenti, era meglio isolare i potenziali contagiati, che Geva le avrebbe indicato.

A pranzo, parlò della situazione con Guy e Drastan. Guy rammentò un episodio spiacevole avvenuto l’anno prima, quando Vaisey aveva ordinato di sperimentare un veleno da usare come arma ed aveva finto che si trattasse di una pestilenza, rinchiudendo un intero quartiere dietro barricate. Fortunatamente Robin e Marian avevano smascherato lo sceriffo e il suo tirapiedi, e Djaq era riuscita a salvare la gran parte degli avvelenati.

Violet lo vide incupirsi e pensò che fosse impensierito alla prospettiva di un’epidemia.

“Non devi preoccuparti per il contagio”, lo rassicurò, “basterà isolare chi è stato in contatto con Reggie negli ultimi giorni, e quelli a contatto con costoro, e riusciremo a contenerlo facilmente.”

Lo sguardo fosco di Guy si schiarì subito:

“Meglio così, ma in realtà stavo ripensando a una brutta vicenda dello scorso anno”, spiegò; le accennò al fatto, scoprendo che lei ne era a conoscenza. C’era da aspettarselo, vista la sua amicizia con Robin e Marian.

“Brutta faccenda davvero”, commentò Drastan, che invece udiva la storia per la prima volta, “Meno male che è finita bene, o quasi.”

“Stavolta non prevedo morti”, disse Violet, “anche se non si può mai dire: se ci sono persone particolarmente fragili, come bambini molto piccoli o anziani, o persone fisicamente debilitate, è sempre possibile che non ce la facciano, nonostante le cure. Farò tutto quello che mi sarà possibile.”

“Che ne dici di mandare a chiamare Matilda perché ti dia una mano?” suggerì Guy, non senza una certa esitazione: proprio poco dopo l’episodio dell’avvelenamento, lo sceriffo aveva accusato la guaritrice di essere una strega e lui aveva naturalmente dovuto assisterlo nell’esecuzione della pena a cui l’aveva conseguentemente condannata. Fortunatamente, ancora una volta Robin era intervenuto, salvando la donna.

“Sarebbe un grande aiuto”, considerò Violet, “Dopo che si è saputo della morte di Vaisey, è tornata a vivere nella sua vecchia casa nella foresta, assieme a Rosa e Alice”, aggiunse, riferendosi alla figlia e alla nipotina di Matilda.

“Me ne occuperò io”, si offrì Drastan, “Basta che mi spieghiate dove trovarla. Poi, col vostro permesso, andrò a far visita a Rebelle.”

“Ma certo”, disse Guy, “Per oggi pomeriggio posso fare a meno di te.”

Quando Drastan si fu congedato per recarsi prima da Matilda e poi a Chetwood, Violet osservò:

“Fortunatamente, Rivendale è molto vicina a Nottingham e, quando dopo il matrimonio si trasferirà a vivere là, Drastan non avrà troppa strada da fare avanti e indietro.”

La data delle nozze era stata fissata per la metà di settembre, e la sistemazione della magione ancestrale di Rebelle era ormai quasi terminata.

“Meglio così”, commentò Guy, annuendo, “ma gli terrò ugualmente la sua stanza qui al castello, così quando gli capiterà di dover far tardi Rebelle potrà raggiungerlo lei qui.”

“Bell’idea”, approvò Violet sorridendo; Guy pensò che vederla sorridere lo faceva stare davvero bene.

OOO

La paura del contagio era sempre grande, perfino quando si trattava di malattie relativamente innocue come il morbillo, e quindi c’era sempre la possibilità di disordini; per precauzione, quindi, Guy diede disposizioni affinché delle guardie pattugliassero le strade dove si sarebbero verificati i casi di morbillo, di modo da tenere la situazione sotto costante controllo e potessero intervenire prontamente, se fosse stato necessario. Poiché servivano quanti più uomini possibili, la missione di Gilbert per cercare Isabella o perlomeno sue notizie fu rimandata.

Matilda venne volentieri ad aiutare Violet a curare le persone che furono colpite dal morbillo; con le precauzioni adottate dalla baronessa, il contagio venne contenuto in una dozzina di casi, il più serio dei quali fu un uomo adulto che ebbe anche la complicazione della dissenteria, ma che fortunatamente, grazie alle cure delle due guaritrici e al proprio fisico robusto, si rimise in una quindicina di giorni.

Dopo che l’epidemia si fu risolta, Violet notò che il comportamento dei servitori del castello era cambiato: erano sempre molto rispettosi, ma non erano più timorosi come prima, quando sembravano camminare sulle uova in sua presenza. Ciò le fece molto piacere.

Anche quella sera, Guy si recò nella camera di Violet. Non aveva mancato una sola volta, neppure nei giorni in cui, poco dopo il matrimonio, lei aveva avuto il suo ciclo lunare e quindi, se lui avesse disertato il suo letto, nessuno se ne sarebbe meravigliato; ma gli piaceva troppo quel momento della giornata, quando poteva conversare con la moglie in tutta tranquillità. Era un momento molto intimo della loro insolita realtà coniugale, se non per i loro corpi, certamente per le loro anime, e lui non vi avrebbe rinunciato volontariamente per nessun motivo.

Come al solito, bussò e, udendo la voce della moglie che lo invitava, entrò. Violet era seduta vicino alla finestra dove, sfruttando la luce del sole ormai al tramonto, stava cucendo una nuova camicia per lui, in fine tela di lino, naturalmente nera. Il nero era un colore difficile da ottenere e le stoffe così tinte si scolorivano presto con il lavaggio, perciò Guy era costretto ad un ricambio piuttosto frequente, con relativi costi; ma adesso che era diventato prima sceriffo e poi anche barone di Nottingham, questo non costituiva più un problema. Non appena lui entrò, Violet mise da parte l’indumento quasi finito e si alzò per accoglierlo.

Mentre Guy si accomodava, Violet versò da bere – quella sera aveva optato per del sidro dolce – e poi si sedette accanto a lui. 

“Ora che la crisi epidemica è passata”, esordì Guy, “dirò a Gilbert di andare a cercare Isabella.”

“Ottimo”, approvò Violet, sorseggiando il sidro, “Spero che la trovi, o che trovi perlomeno sue notizie.”

“Lo spero anch’io”, sospirò Guy, “Mi piacerebbe davvero tanto poterla rivedere, anche se non so proprio come reagirà, nel caso che io mi facessi vivo con lei.”

L’incertezza nella voce e nell’atteggiamento del cavaliere nerovestito era estremamente insolita, se non inaudita, e Violet ne rimase colpita. Era palese che Guy ci teneva moltissimo alla sorella e che temeva un suo rifiuto, anche se era consapevole che poteva meritarlo. Sperò ardentemente che Thornton fosse un buon marito e che quindi Isabella non avesse motivi di rancore verso il fratello.

“Aspettiamo di apprendere qualcosa”, lo esortò; lui annuì, prendendo un altro sorso dal calice, la fronte aggrondata.

Nel tentativo di distogliere il marito dalla sua evidente preoccupazione per la questione della sorella, Violet decise di provare a cambiar discorso, completandone uno di cui avevano parlato a cena:

“Riguardo al giardino…” cominciò; Guy la guardò, in attesa, e così proseguì, “Ormai hanno finito di sistemarlo, così pensavo che domani potrei andare a Chetwood a prendere le erbe che posso trapiantare qui. E giacché entro una settimana la cappella sarà di nuovo agibile, potrei anche andare fino a Thurgarton per chiedere degli arredi sacri e per ingaggiare un monaco che venga a dir messa qui al castello.”

Guy fu grato alla moglie per avergli dato un altro argomento a cui pensare, quindi vi si dedicò prontamente. Gli sorse un’idea, ma prima di esternarla, centellinò il sidro, prendendosi qualche istante per pensarci meglio.

“Che ne diresti se ti accompagnassi?” le chiese. Sarebbe stato un modo per rimanere soli, se non altro durante i tragitti a cavallo tra un luogo e l’altro, senza la quasi costante presenza di servitori o collaboratori, e lui desiderava molto assaporare altri momenti a tu per tu con la moglie, oltre che alla sera in camera sua, dove avrebbe dovuto aver luogo ben altro che chiacchiere e lui doveva, di conseguenza, tener strettamente a bada quel pensiero insistente.

La sua inaspettata proposta fece piacere a Violet.

“Volentieri”, accettò quindi prontamente.

“Però domani non posso”, l’avvertì lui, “Ti spiace se andiamo dopodomani?”

“Va benissimo, non fa alcuna differenza.”

“Ottimo, così organizzo le cose in mia assenza, in maniera che Drastan possa sostituirmi.”

Continuarono la conversazione in maniera leggera, e Guy lentamente si rasserenò, respingendo il pensiero di Isabella in fondo alla mente. Sarebbe stato quel che doveva essere: lei poteva perdonarlo o no, in entrambi i casi lui avrebbe accettato la cosa come parte del processo di redenzione che aveva avviato assumendo la carica di sceriffo pro tempore e cominciando a riparare le proprie passate malefatte. Era stato incoraggiato dalla scoperta di non aver ucciso Marian, e poi dall’essere stato scelto da Violet come marito; adesso era ora che mettesse a posto le cose con un’altra donna della sua vita, comunque andasse.

Infine, Guy prese congedo; sfiorò la guancia della moglie con un bacio molto casto – evitava saggiamente di baciarla come la prima notte di nozze per non tentare la fortuna – ed uscì dalla sua camera, avendo cura di assumere un’espressione soddisfatta a beneficio degli inevitabili osservatori, anche se invece si sentiva frustrato; ma per nessun motivo al mondo intendeva lasciare che la frustrazione prendesse il sopravvento, inducendolo a forzare Violet. Lei non si sarebbe rifiutata, su questo era stata chiara, ma più passava il tempo, e più Guy voleva che la sua non fosse mera accettazione, ma desiderio e partecipazione…


	20. Capitolo XX

hrrhrah

Capitolo XX

Nottingham, 25 agosto 1194

Due giorni dopo - un giovedì – Guy e Violet lasciarono il castello in groppa ai loro cavalli, diretti verso Chetwood. Un messaggero aveva preavvisato sir William del loro arrivo e dello scopo della loro visita.

“Buongiorno!” li accolse William con un sorriso, andando loro incontro per abbracciarli. Adesso che era suo genero, anche Guy aveva diritto a tale trattamento; il neo barone, da troppo tempo disabituato a simili effusioni, lo ricambiò con un certo impaccio.

Si sedettero nel salone per scambiare qualche parola, presto raggiunti da Rebelle, che rimase delusa di non vedere Drastan; Guy le spiegò che non aveva potuto venire perché doveva occuparsi di alcune incombenze urgenti al posto suo, non essendo lui riuscito a sistemarle in previsione della propria assenza, poi la informò che il fidanzato progettava di venire a trovarla sabato e di rimanere fino a domenica sera, col permesso di sir William. Rebelle ne fu molto soddisfatta e celò accuratamente la propria eccitazione alla prospettiva di trascorrere una notte intera insieme a Drastan, naturalmente di nascosto da tutti, in camera sua: dal matrimonio di Violet e Guy, non avevano più potuto farlo ed era quindi qualcosa che desiderava intensamente, come di certo lo desiderava anche il suo promesso sposo. Di lì a tre settimane, le loro nozze sarebbero state celebrate e finalmente avrebbero potuto legittimamente dormire insieme.

Dopo una mezz’ora trascorsa a scambiarsi notizie circa l’andamento delle cose nelle rispettive dimore, Violet si alzò per andare nell’orto a occuparsi dell’espianto delle erbe che voleva portare a Nottingham; Rebelle si offrì d’aiutarla e la seguì fuori dal salone.

Rimasti soli, William chiese al genero:

“Allora, figliolo, sei un marito felice?”

Per un momento, Guy rimase di stucco nel sentirsi apostrofare _figliolo_ , ma l’anziano cavaliere, in quanto suo suocero, ne aveva tutti i motivi.

“Sì, lo sono”, rispose, sinceramente: era vero che lui e Violet non erano ancora marito e moglie nel senso completo dell’espressione, ma vederla ogni giorno, averla al suo fianco, parlarle e scambiare opinioni con lei lo faceva sentire bene; lo faceva sentire _sereno_.

“Violet quindi è una buona moglie”, concluse William, contento.

“La migliore che potessi desiderare”, asserì Guy; quello era forse un po’ eccessivo, visto che gli mancava ancora un pezzo di vita coniugale per poter giudicare l’intero insieme, ma qualcosa nel profondo della sua anima era certo che, quando vi sarebbero giunti, sarebbe stato perfetto; quanto al resto, era davvero soddisfatto in tutto e per tutto.

“Sono lieto di sentirtelo dire”, dichiarò William sorridendo.

Frattanto, Violet e Rebelle stavano dirigendosi verso l’orto.

“Come vanno le cose con Guy?” domandò la cugina più giovane.

“Se vuoi sapere se il matrimonio è stato consumato, ancora no”, rispose Violet quietamente.

Sentendosi spiaciuta, Rebelle annuì.

“Ma non vi siete più baciati?” insistette. L’altra scosse la testa:

“No… non in quel modo, almeno. Baci della buonanotte, sulla guancia, niente più.”

“Ma non vorresti che ce ne fossero ancora, come quello della prima volta?”

Violet non rispose subito, imbarazzata; ma non poteva mentire a Rebelle, non l’aveva mai fatto e non avrebbe cominciato adesso. Sapeva che lei glielo stava chiedendo non per impicciarsi dei suoi affari, ma per sincero interesse e perché desiderava per la cugina la stessa felicità che lei aveva trovato in Drastan.

“Veramente sì”, ammise infine a bassa voce.

“E allora perché non glielo dici?”

“Io… non saprei come fargli una simile richiesta!” esclamò Violet, le guance in fiamme.

Rebelle ridacchiò.

“Se non riesci a dirglielo con le parole, diglielo coi fatti”, le suggerì, “La prossima volta che ti bacia su una guancia, gira la testa e baciagli la bocca.”

A quel pensiero, Violet si sentì palpitare il ventre – e anche più in basso. Che strano.

“Ci… penserò”, disse.

Nel tragitto dal salone all’uscita, Violet aveva chiesto a Mary di mandarle un paio di persone per aiutarla con le piante che le servivano, riponendole in grandi ceste che sarebbero state caricate su un carro per essere portate a Nottingham, dove i giardinieri in attesa avrebbero provveduto a impiantarle nelle aiuole che erano state destinate a quello scopo.

Violet scelse le erbe medicinali che sapeva di poter trapiantare senza rischiare che morissero nel processo; si assicurò che ciascuna piantina avesse radici intatte in una zolla di terra ben umida e, dopo che furono riposte nelle ceste, le fece coprire con teli di juta bagnati. Infine, raccomandò a John, il conducente del carretto, di affrettarsi, in maniera da lasciare le piantine fuori terra il meno a lungo possibile; John, che aveva previsto quella richiesta data la natura del carico, aveva scelto apposta i due cavalli più robusti e veloci delle scuderie, così poté assicurarle che sarebbe stata esaudita.

William li invitò a rimanere per pranzo, ma i due ospiti declinarono, perché se si fossero fermati avrebbero fatto troppo tardi per recarsi anche a Thurgarton; infatti, in previsione di ciò, avevano portato un pranzo al sacco.

“Faremo un’altra volta”, gli assicurò la figlia, dandogli un bacio di congedo sulla guancia barbuta, “e ci fermeremo tutto il giorno, va bene?”

“Ma certo”, assentì l’anziano cavaliere, un poco deluso ma consapevole che il motivo del rifiuto era valido.

Guy e Violet rimontarono quindi sulle rispettive cavalcature e si diressero alla volta del monastero.

Lungo la strada, mentre caracollavano alternando un po’ di trotto al passo, Violet continuò a rimuginare sulle parole di Rebelle. Desiderava essere baciata ancora da Guy in quel modo emozionante che aveva sperimentato la prima notte di nozze, ma non osava chiederglielo apertamente; tuttavia, anche l’idea di essere lei la prima a baciarlo, come suggeritole dalla cugina, la faceva arrossire per l’imbarazzo.

“Sei silenziosa”, osservò Guy dopo un po’, “Qualcosa non va?”

“No, niente”, negò Violet, e all’occhiata scettica del marito, “Solo elucubrazioni su come sistemare il mio nuovo laboratorio a Nottingham”, mentì.

“Sai che puoi usare qualsiasi risorsa del castello”, le ricordò il marito, “o chiedere che ti procurino qualsiasi cosa tu ritenga necessaria.”

“Sì, e ti ringrazio. In effetti, avrei in mente qualche miglioria rispetto al laboratorio di Chetwood, a cominciare dall’illuminazione. A volte mi serve molta luce.”

“Tutto quello che ti occorre”, ribadì Guy.

Rotto il silenzio, ripresero a discorrere così come avevano fatto nel tragitto da Nottingham a Chetwood, finché Violet, indicando il sole che s’intravedeva oltre il baldacchino delle chiome arboree, non suggerì che fosse arrivato il momento di rifocillarsi. Guy fu d’accordo – in effetti, il suo stomaco cominciava a sentire i morsi della fame – così arrestarono i cavalli e smontarono. Legarono i cavalli a un ramo basso, poi Guy stese una coperta a poca distanza dal sentiero, mentre Violet tirò fuori le vettovaglie dalle bisacce: pane, formaggio, manzo affumicato, frutta essiccata e una borraccia di vino rosso.

Si divisero le pietanze e mangiarono, continuando a discorrere.

“Conosci il priore di Thurgarton, Matthew?” Violet domandò al marito.

“No, non ci ho mai avuto a che fare”, rispose lui.

“È stato in Terrasanta con mio padre e si è fatto monaco dopo il ritorno”, gli raccontò, “Ha detto d’aver visto troppo sangue e troppa morte, e per questo ha deciso di ritirarsi a una vita di contemplazione; ma le sue capacità organizzative, apprese nell’esercito, lo hanno portato a esser eletto priore quando è mancato il precedente.”

“Quindi è una tua buona conoscenza?” al cenno affermativo della moglie, Guy concluse, “Per questo hai preferito venire a chiedere un frate del suo monastero per la cappella del castello, piuttosto che domandare al vescovo Alderic.”

“Precisamente”, confermò lei, “Il priore Matthew sa bene che non mi piacciono i preti tutti peccato e rimproveri e quindi sceglierà un frate adeguato.”

Dal cipiglio con cui lo disse, Guy intuì che in passato Violet aveva avuto a che fare con qualche chierico troppo rigido e non voleva ripetere l’esperienza. Per quanto riguardava lui, era abbastanza indifferente agli ecclesiastici, a meno che non volessero impicciarsi dei suoi affari, nel qual caso non li tollerava proprio. La sua fede era formale, non sentita, e da anni si recava a messa solo quando le circostanze lo rendevano necessario, come per le grandi ricorrenze religiose o per il proprio matrimonio un mese prima.

Prese la borraccia con il vino, dove ne era rimasto un poco; vedendo che il bicchiere di Violet era vuoto, gliene versò, dividendo quanto rimaneva della bevanda tra la moglie e sé. Lei lo ringraziò con un sorriso prima di bere, e Guy si ritrovò a desiderare ardentemente di essere quel bicchiere di semplice terracotta per godere del tocco delle sue labbra…

Si riscosse da quella fantasia assurda e distolse gli occhi; ma Violet si era accorta del suo sguardo e ora si sentiva improvvisamente accaldata. Leggermente inebriata dal vino e da quell’occhiata ardente, depose il bicchiere ormai vuoto e chiamò:

“Guy…”

Lui tornò a guardarla e, vedendola con le guance accese e gli occhi brillanti, si sentì percorrere da un caldo brivido.

Attratta da quelle iridi azzurro chiaro, in cui ardeva una fiamma dal significato per lei sconosciuto ma nondimeno terribilmente eccitante, Violet si sporse verso il marito e posò una mano sul suo petto.

“Guy…” ripeté a voce più bassa. Il suo tono leggermente arrochito suscitò uno sfarfallio nello stomaco dell’uomo che, incoraggiato dall’atteggiamento della moglie, si sporse verso di lei. Lo sguardo di Violet scese sulle sue labbra; notandolo, il cuore gli saltò in gola. Voleva che la baciasse! comprese frastornato. Dalla prima notte di nozze, era rimasto in attesa di un segnale spontaneo, non indotto da suoi eventuali tentativi di seduzione; via via che i giorni erano passati, si era sentito sempre più scoraggiato, ma ecco che adesso lei lo stava chiaramente invitando a baciarla.

O era solo frutto del suo desiderio che accadesse?

Nel dubbio, Guy decise di muoversi con estrema prudenza. Delicatamente, prese Violet per le spalle e l’attrasse a sé, adagio, lasciandole tutto il tempo e il modo di ritrarsi, se avesse cambiato idea.

Violet non lo fece e anzi, quando gli fu quasi addosso, sollevò la mano che gli aveva posato sul petto per sfiorargli la guancia, poi l’orecchio, facendolo rabbrividire.

“Violet…” mormorò, in tono d’intensa passione. Dalla sua mancanza di reazione, comprese che lei non era consapevole di quanto lui la desiderasse, di quanto bramasse di stenderla sulla coperta, sollevarle le gonne e tuffarsi dentro di lei fino a farla gridare di piacere… La sua innocenza, unita alla consapevolezza di quanto dolore, nel corpo e nell’anima, lei avesse patito in passato a causa di un marito indifferente, se non brutale, lo aiutò a calmare i bollenti spiriti.

Sollevò a sua volta una mano e le sfiorò le labbra con il pollice. Violet sollevò il viso verso il suo; le loro bocche erano adesso vicinissime, tanto da percepire l’uno il respiro dell’altra. Guy attese un altro attimo, per assicurarsi ancora una volta che quello era proprio ciò che lei voleva, poi abbassò la testa e posò le labbra su quelle di lei.

Il bacio iniziò in maniera casta; stavolta, Violet non attese che lui la sollecitasse e, dopo qualche istante, schiuse le labbra, desiderosa di sentire la sua lingua accarezzare la propria come la prima notte di nozze.

Guy si sentì mancare il fiato; rispose a quell’invito, approfondendo il bacio con tutta la dolcezza di cui fu capace, timoroso di spaventarla. Le loro lingue s’intrecciarono, vezzeggiandosi a vicenda, avanzando e ritirandosi, inseguendosi per unirsi nuovamente. Osò stringerla più forte contro di sé, e Violet sollevò anche l’altro braccio, allacciando entrambi dietro la sua nuca.

La posizione seduta era alquanto scomoda, con entrambi protesi l’uno verso l’altra, le gambe ripiegate in mezzo a loro a tenerli separati. Guy circondò Violet con le braccia, si sollevò sulle ginocchia e poi l’adagiò sulla schiena, sopra la coperta, sdraiandosi al suo fianco; ebbe cura di muoversi sempre molto lentamente, di modo che lei capisse che, se voleva, poteva sottrarsi e interrompere quel che stavano facendo.

Ancora una volta, Violet non lo fece.

Incoraggiato, Guy tolse brevemente le labbra da quelle di lei, solo per angolare il viso dall’altra parte e poterla baciare meglio. Emozionato, la sentì stringerlo maggiormente ed allora si permise di posarle una mano sul lato del seno. Violet sussultò leggermente, poi tornò a rilassarsi. A quel punto, Guy mosse la mano per sfiorare la soffice rotondità che stava toccando in una carezza lievissima. Sotto la fine seta del suo abito, incontrò il rigonfiamento del capezzolo inturgidito ed ebbe un attimo di vertigine per quella conferma dell’eccitazione di Violet. Lo desiderava, ma ne era consapevole? Ne dubitava. Doveva guidarla lungo i sentieri della bramosia con pazienza, passo dopo passo, fino a farle capire che lo voleva quanto lui voleva lei.

Violet si sentiva come in preda alla febbre, accaldata e col fiato corto. Voleva di più, ma che cosa, precisamente, non aveva idea. Tra le cosce percepiva un calore mai provato prima, mentre un formicolio interno la percorreva. Rebelle le aveva detto che erano i sintomi del desiderio e l’aveva esortata a lasciarsi andare ad esso. Lo sgradevole ricordo della sensazione della carne di Charles dentro la propria si affacciò alla sua mente, disturbando quel momento esaltante, e lei lo scacciò con forza. Tornò a concentrarsi sulle sensazioni presenti, sulla mano di Guy posata sul suo seno, sulle sue dita che ne stavano accarezzando la punta, suscitando in lei una sensazione strana che collegava quell’apice con le sue profondità femminili, facendole tremolare più forte. Sospirò di piacere.

Guy la udì; di nuovo incoraggiato, si staccò dalla bocca di lei e depose piccoli baci sulla sua mascella, sotto l’orecchio, sul lato del collo, sulla gola. Imbaldanzito da altri sospiri amorosi, scese sul petto, giù fino all’orlo della scollatura, laddove si gonfiava la morbida pienezza del suo seno.

Violet sentiva sempre più caldo. Il cuore le martellava nel petto, il respiro si faceva più affrettato. Il suo grembo era letteralmente in fiamme. Voleva… cielo, voleva che lui la toccasse proprio _lì_ , dove si sentiva ardere! Il fiato le si strozzò in gola.

Vide Guy abbassare ancora di più la testa e sentì le sue labbra posarsi attorno ad un duro bocciolo. Finora, Violet li aveva avuti eretti solo per il freddo e non capiva come potessero essere diventati così adesso. Poi gemette: Guy le stava passando i denti sul capezzolo ritto e, se prima la sensazione delle dita era stata piacevole, adesso era addirittura travolgente.

Il suono del suo lamento rischiò di mandare Guy in deliquio. La propria durezza era quasi insopportabile, costretta dentro pantaloni diventati troppo stretti. Desiderò pazzamente di liberarsi, denudarla e farla sua; ancora una volta si richiamò all’ordine, facendo appello al proprio autocontrollo, ma sentendo che Violet gli stava infilando le dita tra i capelli e che cominciava a stringerlo maggiormente contro il suo seno quasi lo perse.

S’immobilizzò e, con uno sforzo immane, si ritrasse e si alzò a sedere. 

“Devo… devo fermarmi adesso”, gracchiò, “O sarà troppo tardi.”

Violet lo guardò senza capire, lo sguardo annebbiato; si mise anche lei seduta e aprì bocca per dire che non voleva che lui si fermasse, poi vide il suo sguardo, quasi selvaggio, e improvvisamente si spaventò. Non più arginati dalla sua volontà, odiosi ricordi le invasero la mente e smorzarono brutalmente il suo desiderio.

Vedendo il terrore cominciare a far capolino nel suo sguardo, Guy si affrettò a farle una carezza tranquillizzante, sfiorandole una guancia.

“Non temere nulla”, le disse sottovoce, “Non farò mai niente che tu non voglia.”

Rassicurata, anche se ancora inquieta, Violet annuì.

“Lo so”, rispose, anche lei sottovoce.

Ci fu un momento d’impacciato silenzio, in cui nessuno dei due sapeva cosa dire.

“Cosa…” cominciò la giovane donna, confusa, senza neanche sapere quello che voleva chiedere. Guy la guardò, attendendo pazientemente che si esprimesse, “Cosa stavamo facendo?” domandò lei infine.

Passato il momento cruciale, Guy si era calmato abbastanza da sentirsi, ora, intenerito da quell’interrogativo così ingenuo.

“Stavamo facendo l’amore”, rispose, con semplicità. Violet sbatté le palpebre, chiaramente perplessa:

“Ma quello non è… l’atto coniugale?”

Lui annuì:

“Certo, ma anche questo lo è. Fa parte di ciò che precede la… diciamo… consumazione vera e propria.”

“Oh.”

Era lampante che Violet non aveva mai sperimentato nulla del genere, pensò Guy, provando ancora una volta una rabbia bruciante verso Roganton.

“Mi è sembrato che lo trovassi gradevole”, aggiunse, nel modo più delicato che riuscì a pensare.

Lei arrossì vistosamente.

“Sì, era gradevole”, confermò, “Molto”, aggiunse, con maggior sicurezza. Che diamine, Guy era suo marito, aveva tutto il diritto di dirgli cosa le piaceva e cosa no.

“Non sai quanto questo mi renda felice”, mormorò il cavaliere nerovestito, “Spero che lo rifaremo presto.”

Violet si ritrovò a sorridere a quell’allettante prospettiva; poi si oscurò in volto:

“Ma non è troppo… difficile, per te? Intendo dire… non portare a termine?”

“Certo che è difficile”, confermò Guy con sincerità, “ma stavolta sono stato colto di sorpresa; la prossima volta sarò preparato, e allora sarà meno difficile.”

Non ne era sicurissimo; ma non poteva rinunciare all’opportunità di suscitare il desiderio di Violet e di spingerlo ancora un po’ più in là, ogni volta di più, fino a farle bramare il _completamento_ quanto lui.

Per ora, comunque, era meglio che si allontanasse definitivamente dalla tentazione.

“Si sta facendo tardi”, osservò, lanciando uno sguardo alla posizione del sole che occhieggiava tra i rami, “Sarà meglio proseguire.”

Si alzò ed aiutò la moglie a fare altrettanto; misero via i resti delle vettovaglie e la coperta, poi rimontarono in arcione e ripresero la strada verso Thurgarton.

Raggiunsero il monastero un’ora più tardi. Bussarono al portone, usando il semplice batacchio di ferro che spiccava al suo centro; poco dopo, si aprì lo spioncino, attraverso cui videro due occhi scuri dall’espressione bonaria.

“Chi è?” volle sapere il proprietario di quegli occhi.

“Sir… Lord Guy e lady Violet di Nottingham”, dichiarò lo sceriffo, ancora poco avvezzo al nuovo titolo di entrambi. Un tempo, rifletté in un lampo, avrebbe letteralmente ucciso anche solo per riavere Gisborne; e adesso era un pari di Robin di Locksley, e lo era diventato senza colpo ferire, anzi aveva addirittura acquisito per moglie una donna stupenda come Violet.

“Ben arrivati”, disse il frate portinaio, “Vi aspettavamo.”

Violet aveva infatti mandato anche lì – così come a Chetwood – un messaggero per preannunciare la loro visita al priore. Pochi istanti dopo, il portone si aprì e comparve un monaco dal volto rubicondo e gioviale, vestito con un saio color grigio scuro.

“Prego, entrate”, li invitò con un ampio gesto del braccio. Guy, che era smontato per bussare, condusse Darkshadow per le briglie, mentre Violet diede leggermente di tallone a Snowflake perché avanzasse; una volta dentro il chiostro, smontò anche lei.

Il portinaio chiese loro di attendere un momento e si allontanò, camminando in modo sorprendentemente veloce per la sua stazza; poco dopo era di ritorno con due confratelli.

“Fra Ruthan si occuperà dei vostri cavalli”, disse, indicando il più giovane, un novizio a giudicare dal fatto che la sua tonaca era più chiara e bordata di bianco, “mentre fra Peter vi condurrà dal priore.”

“Grazie”, disse Violet, consegnando le briglie della sua cavalcatura al novizio. Guy l’imitò e poi seguirono fra Peter all’interno del monastero; poco dopo furono introdotti alla presenza del padre superiore, che si alzò per accogliere i suoi importanti ospiti.

“Mia cara Violet!” esclamò, andandole incontro con un ampio sorriso, “Ma forse dovrei dire lady Nottingham…”

“Per carità”, si schermì Violet, che lo conosceva da quand’era bambina, “A meno che tu non voglia farti chiamare da me Reverendo Priore…”

L’anziano religioso rise di gusto e l’abbracciò, a dimostrazione che il loro era un rapporto molto informale; poi si girò verso Guy con aria interrogativa.

“Mio marito”, Violet si affrettò a fare le presentazioni, “Lord Guy, barone di Nottingham. Guy, questo è il Reverendo Priore Matthew.”

Guy si produsse in un rispettoso inchino, piegando la schiena nell’omaggio dovuto a un religioso di rango.

“Lieto di conoscervi, priore”, disse.

“Piacere mio, signore”, lo contraccambiò Matthew, scrutandolo con attenzione: non aveva mai avuto occasione d’incontrare Gisborne, il tirapiedi di Vaisey, ma era a conoscenza delle sue azioni al servizio di quest’ultimo, nonché delle circostanze che lo avevano portato, piuttosto sorprendentemente, prima a ricoprire la carica di sceriffo della contea, e poi addirittura a ricevere il titolo di barone. Era rimasto sorpreso che Violet avesse scelto un simile marito, ma non si permetteva di giudicare la sua decisione, sia perché non era informato delle motivazioni che l’avevano spinta, sia perché conosceva bene il suo spirito e la sua intelligenza.

“Prego, sedete”, li invitò, indicando le sedie imbottite poste di fronte alla sua scrivania di noce massiccio, “Posso offrirvi qualcosa di fresco?”

“I frati producono un’eccellente birra scura”, Violet informò Guy mentre prendevano posto, “Ti suggerisco un assaggio.”

“Va bene”, accettò lo sceriffo, “Grazie, priore.”

Matthew fece un cenno a fra Peter, che era rimasto in attesa sulla soglia, e il monaco annuì prima di uscire.

“Sai già i motivi della nostra visita”, disse Violet, tornando a rivolgersi al priore, “Hai qualcuno cui poter affidare il compito di cappellano del castello? E potete fornirci gli oggetti liturgici che ti ho elencato nel mio messaggio?”

“Sì a entrambe le cose”, confermò Matthew, “Farò mandare al castello tutto quanto domani stesso, e tra poco manderò a chiamare il fratello che ho scelto, così lo potrete incontrare. Sono molto lieto che abbiate pensato al mio monastero per badare alla cappella del vostro castello”, aggiunse, includendo Guy nella conversazione, “Il vecchio barone non era, come dire, molto propenso alle cose spirituali.”

“Non lo era affatto”, confermò Guy, “e vi confesso, priore, che neppure io sono molto portato; ma Violet è la signora del castello e ha espresso il desiderio di restaurare e rimettere in funzione la nostra cappella, e io sono felice di esaudirla.”

Matthew guardò Guy con apprezzamento:

“Vi ringrazio della vostra sincerità, signore”, disse, “Preferisco di gran lunga un uomo che si professa poco religioso ma si comporta onestamente a uno che va a messa ogni giorno ma poi commette azioni riprovevoli.”

Guy sostenne lo sguardo, indagatore ma franco, dell’uomo più anziano.

“Mi sforzo di far parte della prima categoria da voi citata”, dichiarò in tono fermo.

Matthew pensò che doveva essere veramente così, se nonostante la sua pessima fama passata Violet lo aveva sposato.

“Ne sono certo”, annuì pertanto.

In quel momento tornò fra Peter con un vassoio, sopra al quale era posata una caraffa di semplice terracotta e tre coppe di legno. Il monastero di Thurgarton non era tra i più ricchi della contea, anche se i frati vivevano più che dignitosamente del loro lavoro e delle offerte dei villici e della piccola nobiltà locale, e comunque Matthew aveva adottato uno stile di vita molto semplice, nonostante le sue origini nobili.

Fra Peter posò il vassoio sulla scrivania e versò la birra nei bicchieri.

“Grazie, Peter”, disse Matthew, “Ora fa venire Tuck, per favore.”

Il monaco annuì e tornò ad uscire; Matthew prese una coppa e la sollevò in direzione dei suoi ospiti:

“Alla vostra salute.”

“Grazie”, rispose Guy, afferrando a sua volta un bicchiere, “Alla vostra, priore.”

Violet annuì, unendosi al brindisi; prese il terzo calice e lo alzò in direzione del religioso.

Bevvero; dopo i primi due sorsi, Guy convenne che la birra era veramente eccellente e chiese al priore se fosse possibile acquistarne qualche botticella. Matthew ne fu molto compiaciuto e gli rispose positivamente; stavano accordandosi sul prezzo e la quantità, quando arrivò Tuck.

Vedendolo rispettosamente fermo sulla soglia, Matthew gli fece cenno di entrare.

“Signora, signore”, disse in tono formale, “vi presento fra Tuck. Anche lui ha combattuto in Terrasanta, nella crociata del nostro buon re Riccardo; è rimasto ferito gravemente in una delle prime battaglie e quindi è stato congedato. Per gratitudine a Nostro Signore che l’ha miracolosamente salvato dalla morte, ha deciso di pronunciare i voti, che sono stati confermati sei mesi fa.”

Tuck avanzò nella stanza; era alto e robusto come ci si poteva aspettare da un soldato, il volto bruno dall’espressione gentile ma decisa, del tipo che diceva _sono una persona buona ma è meglio se non mi fai arrabbiare_. Zoppicava vistosamente con la gamba sinistra, ma nonostante questo, camminava con sicurezza, aiutandosi con un robusto bastone. Guy sospettò che, all’occorrenza, lo sapesse usare come arma.

“Tuck, questi sono lady Violet e lord Guy, baroni di Nottingham”, Matthew completò le presentazioni.

Tuck chinò il capo in segno d’omaggio.

“Sono felice d’incontrare le loro signorie”, disse con voce profonda, in tono rispettoso ma per nulla ossequioso, “Il priore Matthew mi ha fatto l’onore di affidarmi l’incarico di cappellano per voi. Spero che i miei servigi saranno di vostro gradimento.”

Il discorso e il tono in cui esso fu pronunciato piacquero a Violet.

“Piacere di fare la vostra conoscenza, fra Tuck”, disse, “Se il mio buon amico il priore Matthew ha scelto voi per essere il nostro cappellano, sono sicura che incontrerete il nostro favore. Quando pensate di poter cominciare a venire?”

“Anche domani stesso, signora.”

Violet si girò verso il marito:

“Per te va bene, Guy?”

“Qualsiasi cosa vada bene a te, mia signora moglie”, dichiarò il barone. Non sorrise, ma il suo sguardo era carico di calore e, vedendolo, lei si sentì sfarfallare lo stomaco; senza rendersene conto, corrispose quello sguardo con uno di uguale calore.

Il priore notò quello scambio di occhiate e si sentì rasserenato riguardo alla situazione di Violet; gli parve infatti evidente che i due sposi condividessero un sentimento d’amore che non era affatto scontato, tra i nobili.

“Allora è deciso”, intervenne, “C’è un’ora abbondante a cavallo da qui al castello di Nottingham”, proseguì poi, rivolto a Guy e Violet, “In caso di maltempo, fra Tuck potrebbe non essere in grado di venire, oppure trovarsi bloccato presso di voi.”

Violet annuì e si rivolse direttamente al monaco:

“Se aveste un impedimento, fra Tuck, non ne faremo una tragedia”, gli assicurò, “e in caso foste sorpreso dal maltempo mentre vi trovate a Nottingham, potrete fermarvi per tutto il tempo necessario, anche per la notte.”

“Grazie, signora.”

“Vi avviso che ha un robusto appetito”, ridacchiò Matthew; Tuck sogghignò, facendo balenare denti bianchissimi tra le labbra carnose, prima di ricomporsi frettolosamente. L’osservazione del priore e la reazione del frate suscitarono in Guy un inaspettato sentimento di simpatia per entrambi: era evidente che il loro passato da soldati li rendeva diversi dai normali uomini di chiesa, che lui vedeva in genere come fumo negli occhi. Rammentando come Violet la pensava riguardo ai religiosi, ritenne che Matthew avesse fatto una scelta avveduta.

Seguendo la consuetudine, Guy e Violet fecero una generosa donazione al convento, sotto forma di un sacchetto pieno di monete d’oro, in cambio dei servigi di fra Tuck.

Matthew li ringraziò, poi Tuck prese congedo e loro terminarono di bere. Conclusa la trattativa per la fornitura di un certo quantitativo di botticelle di birra del monastero, anche Guy e Violet si congedarono e si avviarono verso Nottingham.

Il pomeriggio cominciava a declinare verso la sera, ma c’erano ancora diverse ore di luce, così la presero con calma.

“Allora, che ne pensi di Matthew?” domandò Violet.

“Mi piace… per essere un uomo di chiesa”, rispose Guy, “e anche Tuck”, aggiunse, prevenendo la probabile seconda domanda della moglie.

“Ne sono contenta”, dichiarò Violet, chiaramente sollevata. Lui le lanciò un’occhiata incuriosita:

“Se Tuck non avesse incontrato il mio favore, avresti chiesto un altro cappellano?” indagò.

“Certamente: so che non sei molto entusiasta dei religiosi, quindi avrei domandato a Matthew di scegliere qualcun altro più di tuo gradimento. Comunque, se Tuck non avesse incontrato il _mio_ favore, avrei fatto lo stesso”, concluse Violet con una scrollata di spalle e un sorrisetto feroce.

Guy sogghignò, rammentando quanto lei aveva dichiarato qualche ora prima:

“Davvero neppure tu hai un grande affetto per i religiosi?”

“Non ho _nessun_ affetto per quelli che vedono unicamente le colpe e non anche i meriti delle persone”, chiarì Violet con decisione, “Quelli che parlano solo di punizioni e mai di speranza, che credono che la vita debba essere solo sofferenza e mai gioia, che pensano che la bellezza sia un peccato e dimenticano che essa è dono di Dio quanto tutto il resto”, scosse la testa, “Ho rispetto dell’abito talare, ma se un uomo o una donna di chiesa si comportassero così in casa nostra, gli mostrerei l’uscita. Gentilmente, ma fermamente. Col tuo permesso, s’intende…”

Guy fece il suo tipico sorriso sghembo, ma gli occhi luccicavano di divertimento:

“Oh, in un caso simile, avresti tutto il mio appoggio, non preoccuparti!” esclamò, poi si girò a guardarla, “Come ce l’hai per tutto il resto”, aggiunse in tono serio.

Violet sentì un nodo formarsi in fondo alla gola: la stima di Guy la rendeva veramente molto felice.

“E per questo non ti ringrazierò mai abbastanza”, affermò sottovoce. Guy comprese che stava pensando a com’era stata trattata dal primo marito, al quale aveva dovuto chiedere il permesso qualsiasi cosa facesse, tranne per le faccende prettamente muliebri. Ancora una volta, provò un terribile rancore verso il defunto barone di Roganton; quasi quasi avrebbe voluto che fosse ancora vivo per sbudellarlo in singolar tenzone.

Erano ormai nelle vicinanze di Nottingham e usciti dalla foresta quando, scorrendo lo sguardo sul terreno erboso davanti a loro, Violet scorse un ricco cespo di piantaggine, una pianta molto versatile, adatta sia al consumo in cucina – ad esempio aggiunta alle uova per farne delle frittate, oppure all’insalata – sia come erba medicinale per le sue proprietà antinfiammatorie e astringenti, eccellente ad esempio sotto forma d’infuso o di decotto per la cura della tosse e del catarro.

“Vorrei raccogliere un po’ di quella pianta”, disse, indicando.

“Ma certo”, approvò Guy, tirando le redini di Darkshadow. Violet fece altrettanto, poi saltò agilmente giù dalla sella; ma non aveva visto un sasso nascosto tra l’erba ed il suo piede destro finì dritto sopra di esso. Sentì un dolore lancinante alla caviglia e cadde con un grido a metà tra dolore e sorpresa.

Guy balzò dall’arcione e in un lampo le fu accanto.

“Violet!” esclamò, “Cosa ti sei fatta?”

“La caviglia”, rispose lei, stringendo i denti, “Me la sono storta. Accidenti!” ringhiò in modo ben poco da signora.

“Vediamo”, disse Guy, spostandosi e sollevandole l’orlo della gonna; Violet indossava degli stivali per cavalcare, alti fino al ginocchio e chiusi da lacci di cuoio. Guy sciolse i lacci, poi sfilò delicatamente lo stivale dal piede e tastò la caviglia.

“Ti fa molto male?” domandò, senza riuscire a celare l’ansia nella voce.

“Abbastanza”, confermò lei; tentò cautamente di muovere l’articolazione, ma una fitta di dolore la trafisse e fece una smorfia, “Slogatura”, borbottò con un sospiro esasperato, “Ma quanto sono stata stupida…!”

Guy la guardò con aria di rimprovero:

“Nessuno può chiamare _stupida_ mia moglie”, disse in tono serio, “Neanche mia moglie.”

Ottenne una risatina, cosa che lo rincuorò: distrarla era stato precisamente il suo intento.

“Cosa posso fare?” chiese a quel punto.

“Aiutami a rimettermi a cavallo”, rispose Violet, “Non devo camminare, quindi una volta al castello, temo che dovrai portarmi di peso fino in camera.”

“Non sarà un problema”, le assicurò Guy. Ripose lo stivale che le aveva sfilato nella bisaccia di Snowflake, poi si chinò e aiutò Violet ad alzarsi. Una volta che fu in piedi, la prese in braccio e la trasportò fino al proprio cavallo.

“Non c’è bisogno”, protestò Violet, “posso cavalcare…”

“Preferisco di no”, dichiarò lui in tono che non ammetteva repliche, issandola in groppa allo stallone da guerra, “Darkshadow non sentirà neanche la differenza di peso”, aggiunse più gentilmente, montando a sua volta dietro di lei. Per lasciarle spazio, si spostò il più indietro possibile sulla sella, ma per quanto abbastanza ampia, per due persone era sicuramente piccola, costringendoli a stare a stretto contatto.

Raccolse le briglie di Snowflake, poi segnalò al proprio destriero di mettersi in moto. Obbediente, Darkshadow si avviò al passo.

“Mi dispiace”, disse Violet, a disagio per il disturbo che stava causando.

“Di che cosa?” trasecolò Guy, “Poteva succedere a chiunque, anche a me”, fece il suo tipico sorrisetto storto, “Anzi mi è capitato, per due volte, una proprio saltando giù da cavallo. Chiedi a Drastan: era presente. Il mio cavallo è scappato, piantandomi in asso nel bel mezzo della strada; Drastan ha dovuto caricarmi sul suo e poi ha scarpinato per tutta la strada fino alla magione di lord Glenford. Vedi bene che è stata una disavventura peggiore di questa…”

Tranquillizzata, Violet si rilassò; era piacevole, pensò, sentire le braccia di Guy attorno a sé, il calore del suo corpo contro la schiena. Confortante. Rassicurante. Senza rendersene conto, s’inclinò all’indietro, accoccolandosi maggiormente nell’abbraccio del marito.

Guy si sentì intenerire da quel gesto, che esprimeva intimità e fiducia. Il suo senso protettivo nei confronti della moglie si acuì; ma, a causa della stretta vicinanza dei loro corpi, si accese il suo desiderio per lei. Corrugò la fronte: come poteva pensare a _quello_ , quando lei era dolorante per una storta? Si vergognò di se stesso e represse ogni pensiero in quel senso.

Occorsero solo venti minuti prima che arrivassero alle porte di Nottingham, e altri dieci prima che raggiungessero il castello.

“Devo far chiamare il cerusico, o Matilda?” domandò Guy.

“No, posso cavarmela da sola”, rispose Violet, “Mi basterà l’assistenza di Sally.”

Sally era la figlia di Joanna, la cuoca, che gliel’aveva proposta come cameriera personale; aveva un paio d’anni meno di lei e, pur avendo un carattere più dolce di sua madre, era del pari efficiente e capace. A Violet era piaciuta e quindi l’aveva ingaggiata.

Guy si lasciò scivolar giù di sella e, mentre lo stalliere accorreva a prendere in consegna i loro cavalli, aiutò la moglie a scendere, afferrandola per la vita e poi prendendola in braccio. Alla guardia che si affrettò ad aprire il portone ordinò di mandare a chiamare Sally, poi salì lo scalone che conduceva al primo piano, dov’erano situate le loro stanze. Nell’androne incrociarono Lance, il garzone che aveva assistito Violet durante l’epidemia di morbillo, che abbandonò all’istante qualunque fosse il compito che stava eseguendo per precederli correndo ad aprire la porta della camera da letto. Violet gli lanciò un sorriso di gratitudine e, notandolo, anche Guy bofonchiò un ringraziamento. La sua non era né arroganza né indifferenza, solo l’abituale distacco che i nobili riservavano alla servitù, che Violet aveva visto anche al castello di Roganton, un atteggiamento molto diverso da quello famigliare di una magione assai più piccola com’era Chetwood Manor.

Guy depose la moglie delicatamente sul letto; vedendo che Lance era fermo sulla soglia, in attesa di eventuali richieste, Violet gli fece cenno, richiamando la sua attenzione.

“Lance, per favore vai alle scuderie a prendere le mie bisacce e portamele”, lo istruì, “E già che ci sei, porta anche quelle del barone.”

“Sì, signora”, rispose il garzone, scattando subito di corsa.

Violet sollevò la gonna per controllare la caviglia slogata; come c’era da aspettarsi, si era gonfiata, ma meno di quanto aveva temuto potesse accadere: significava che la distorsione era leggera.

Fece per muovere la gamba e posarla sul letto; Guy intervenne prontamente ad aiutarla, ponendo una mano sotto il suo tallone e sollevando cautamente il piede. Poi s’inginocchiò e slacciò lo stivale che Violet ancora indossava, sfilandolo dal piede.

“Oh cielo, cos’è successo?” domandò una voce femminile dalla porta, rimasta aperta dopo l’uscita di Lance. Si voltarono entrambi a guardare: sulla soglia era comparsa Sally, i capelli biondi raccolti in una lunga treccia che le ricadeva su una spalla.

“Mi sono storta una caviglia”, spiegò concisamente Violet, “Mi servono delle salviette e un catino d’acqua fredda.”

“Subito.”

La cameriera si volatilizzò; Guy guardò la moglie:

“Cos’altro posso fare per te?”

La sua perdurante premura toccava profondamente il cuore di Violet.

“Beh, ora c’è Sally…” osservò a bassa voce, quasi intimidita.

“ _In salute e in malattia_ ”, citò Guy, ricordandole una parte delle promesse nuziali, “Vale per entrambi gli sposi, tanto per la moglie quanto per il marito.”

Il sorriso che lei gli rivolse, colmo di gratitudine e – forse – affetto, lo emozionò. I loro sguardi s’incrociarono e rimasero avvinti.

“Va bene”, mormorò Violet, “Sulla scansia ci sono dei cofanetti di legno, mi puoi portare quella più a destra?”

Guy si affrettò ad andare a prendere quanto indicatogli; Violet aprì la scatola, piena di vasetti di terracotta accuratamente chiusi con tappi di sughero. Ne scelse uno e rese il contenitore al marito, che lo ripose al suo posto.

“Pomata all’arnica”, spiegò Violet, sollevando il vasetto, “Allevierà il dolore; ma prima di applicarla devo ridurre il gonfiore con delle compresse fredde, per questo ho chiesto a Sally acqua e asciugamani. Meglio anche applicare un impiastro di argilla verde per accelerare il processo. E infuso di camomilla per curare l’infiammazione dei tendini e dei legamenti. Poi, dovrò tenere ferma la caviglia con un bendaggio; qualche giorno di riposo, forse una settimana, farà il resto.”

Guy aveva già visto Violet all’opera come guaritrice, durante l’epidemia di morbillo, e anche se la sua fama gli era già stata nota, ne era rimasto impressionato ed ammirato; ora trovò ulteriore conferma della sua abilità e competenza.

Sopraggiunse Lance con le bisacce; Guy le prese in consegna e congedò il ragazzo, poi recuperò lo stivale che aveva tolto a Violet quando si era slogata la caviglia e lo posò accanto all’altro, per infine riporre la borsa sopra la cassapanca ai piedi del letto.

Poco dopo arrivò anche Sally con il catino d’acqua fredda e le salviette. Convincendosi infine che la stava lasciando in buone mani, Guy si ritirò in camera sua e ordinò un bagno. Mentre era in ammollo nell’acqua tiepida, ripensò a quel pomeriggio ricco di avvenimenti emozionanti: prima le effusioni con la moglie, che gli avevano incendiato il sangue nelle vene, e poi l’incidente che, per un attimo, gliel’aveva invece gelato. Emozioni opposte che non erano altro che le due facce di una stessa medaglia.

Quella che proclamava, ormai oltre ogni possibile dubbio, che era follemente innamorato di lei.


	21. Capitolo XXI

Capitolo XXI

Nottingham, 28 agosto 1194

Violet era stesa a letto, la caviglia slogata accuratamente avvolta in un bendaggio che conteneva l’impiastro di argilla verde. Per passare il tempo e alleviare il tedio della sua forzata immobilità, stava cucendosi una camiciola nuova. Sally le aveva tenuto compagnia fino a poc’anzi, rammendando alcuni grembiuli della madre; ora l’aveva lasciata momentaneamente da sola per andare a portarle gli indumenti aggiustati.

Udì bussare alla porta.

“Avanti”, invitò, deponendo il lavoro di cucito. Sulla soglia comparve Guy:

“Sono passato a vedere come stavi.”

Anche se non stava sorridendo, il suo sguardo era pieno di calore; Violet se ne sentì avvolgere come in un abbraccio, e la sensazione le piacque.

“La caviglia sta guarendo”, lo informò, sorridendogli e facendogli cenno di avvicinarsi, “ma mi annoio da morire, a restar chiusa in camera. Sono abituata a occuparmi di ben altro che di cucito”, sollevò la camiciola per mostrargliela, “Per fortuna Sally mi fa compagnia; e Fred continua a passare per tenermi informata sull’andamento dei lavori del giardino e della cappella”, il suo sorriso si allargò, “Sospetto che sappia quanto io mi stia annoiando e quindi viene anche quattro volte in un giorno, solo per dirmi che i giardinieri hanno finito di piantare la camomilla piuttosto che i vetrai di aggiustare le finestre…”

Avanzando nella stanza, Guy lanciò una breve occhiata al piede della moglie, le cui dimensioni minute erano evidenti nonostante l’ingombrante fasciatura. Rammentò divertito che sua madre Ghislaine, che li aveva invece molto grandi, si era sempre presa in giro da sola, dicendo d’aver i piedi di una gigantessa.

“Fred è un brav’uomo”, commentò, fermandosi accanto al letto; Violet batté sul materasso accanto a lei e quindi si sedette, “Ti farebbe piacere, per alleviare la noia, se io mangiassi qui con te, finché non sarai in grado di scendere nel salone?”

Violet fu gradevolmente sorpresa dalla sua offerta.

“Certo che mi farebbe piacere”, rispose, un po’ timidamente; poi pensò che, ancora una volta, dimenticava che lui era Guy, non solo, che era suo marito, e che poteva dirgli _esattamente_ quello che le faceva piacere. A differenza del primo marito.

“Mi farebbe _moltissimo_ piacere”, aggiunse quindi con maggior sicurezza.

“Bene, allora dirò a Sally di portare i miei pasti qui, a cominciare dalla cena di stasera”, concluse Guy.

Rimase a chiacchierare con lei finché non tornò la cameriera, a cui comunicò subito quanto aveva deciso. La giovane donna annuì senza commentare, ma pensò che sua madre aveva ragione: sir Guy – no, ora Lord Nottingham – era innamorato di lady Violet. Quel matrimonio aveva provocato un grande sbigottimento in tutti, e qualcuno aveva espresso compassione per la _povera lady Violet_ , ancora troppo influenzati da anni di cattivo comportamento da parte del cavaliere nerovestito; ma col trascorrere delle settimane, erano giunti a cambiare idea e alcuni avevano iniziato a mormorare che Guy era preso d’amore per la bella moglie, a cominciare da Joanna. Ora Sally decise che avevano ragione.

Guy si congedò, lasciando sole le due donne. Sally, che per carattere assomigliava molto alla madre e quindi era tutt’altro che timida, ed inoltre aveva preso a benvolere la dolce ma anche determinata signora di Nottingham, decise di indagare.

“Vostro marito è molto gentile, con voi”, osservò, tornando a sedersi accanto al letto. Violet annuì: la cameriera – e chiunque altro, eccetto Rebelle – non aveva idea di quanto, in realtà, lui fosse stato e fosse tuttora gentile con lei. Quale altro uomo non le avrebbe imposto la consumazione del matrimonio, attendendo per settimane che lei si sentisse pronta? La sua mente ritornò a quel momento nella foresta di Sherwood, quando si era lasciata andare ai baci e alle carezze del marito, e sentì nuovamente le sue parti intime scaldarsi; arrossì.

Vedendo che Violet taceva e che le sue guance si colorivano mentre il suo sguardo si faceva sognante, Sally giunse all’ovvia conclusione: la baronessa ricambiava il sentimento del marito.

“Siete fortunata”, commentò, “Poche nobildonne si sposano per amore.”

Bruscamente richiamata al presente, Violet lanciò un’occhiata alla servitrice ed aprì bocca per smentirla, poi ci ripensò: non aveva senso rivelare a chi non era strettamente coinvolto che si era sposata per puri motivi dinastici, e che aveva scelto Guy come il male minore… senza sapere che, in realtà, si sarebbe rivelato tutt’altro che un male, e anzi forse sarebbe stato un gran bene.

“Sì, sono fortunata”, confermò, “Che dici, le maniche sono abbastanza ampie?” domandò poi, mostrando la camiciola. Sally comprese che non voleva approfondire il discorso e saggiamente non insistette; del resto, non era di natura particolarmente pettegola, e la sua curiosità era dettata più dal nascente affetto per la sua padrona che da indiscrezione.

OOO

Nei giorni seguenti, Guy mantenne la parola e venne a consumare i propri pasti – colazione, pranzo e cena – in camera di Violet; fece eccezione soltanto una volta, il giorno in cui dovette andare a Knighton per indagare sul principio d’incendio che aveva minacciato i lavori alla magione di Marian, ormai quasi completata. In quell’occasione aveva incontrato sia lei che Robin, e la leggera rotondità del ventre della giovane donna gli aveva fatto sospettare che fosse incinta. Quando gli era stato confermato, aveva fatto loro i propri auguri, con una sincerità che era trasparita dal suo tono e che aveva favorevolmente colpito Robin, ancora incapace di liberarsi del tutto dalla diffidenza e dal rancore verso Guy.

La sera, tornato al castello, Guy aveva riferito la novità a Violet, che era stata molto contenta per i suoi amici. Allo stesso tempo, però, la notizia le aveva rammentato la responsabilità che si era assunta riguardante la continuazione della propria famiglia, un dovere che aveva accettato ma che ancora non aveva compiuto. Un dovere che Guy sembrava intenzionato non soltanto a renderle gradito, ma anche piacevole, considerò con un caldo brivido intimo che le fece avvampare le guance. Sperò che il marito non lo notasse.

OOO

Il settimo giorno dopo l’incidente, Violet tolse la fasciatura e cominciò a muovere i primi passi con la dovuta cautela, nonché a compiere esercizi per riattivare la funzionalità della caviglia offesa.

Quando salì da lei per la cena, Guy la trovò seduta davanti al piccolo tavolo di fronte al caminetto spento, invece che sul letto. Al suo sguardo sorpreso, Violet gli sorrise e sollevò l’orlo della gonna per mostrargli la caviglia sbendata e non più gonfia.

“Ancora qualche altro giorno e potrò tornare a camminare normalmente”, gli annunciò, “anche se per un po’ di tempo sarà meglio non correre, né saltare o ballare.”

“Sarai in grado di ballare, al matrimonio di Drastan e Rebelle?” si informò, accomodandosi sulla sedia di fronte, “So quanto ami la danza”, aggiunse, ricordando la prima volta che avevano ballato insieme, alla fiera di Pasqua. Cielo, erano passati solo quattro mesi e mezzo? Gli sembrava molto, molto più tempo.

Non aveva idea che Violet stava facendo la stessa considerazione.

“Penso di sì, almeno i balli più tranquilli”, rispose, riflettendo, “Magari per prudenza eviterò saltarelli e gighe”, concluse.

Sul tavolo c’erano già le caraffe con l’acqua e il vino; Guy prese quest’ultimo e riempì i calici d’argento con l’emblema di Nottingham.

“Brindo alla tua ritrovata mobilità”, disse, sollevando il bicchiere verso la moglie.

“Grazie”, rispose lei, ricambiando il gesto. Bevvero un sorso, poi Violet chiese al marito della sua giornata. Lo faceva sempre, mostrandosi interessata alle sue attività di sceriffo e di feudatario, e spesso faceva osservazioni sagaci e calzanti che Guy apprezzava.

Bussarono alla porta: erano i servitori con la loro cena. Quella sera, Joanna aveva preparato un pollo, cucinato sullo spiedo a fuoco lento per tutto il pomeriggio, accompagnato con carote stufate e funghi arrostiti sulla graticola. Il profumo delle pietanze fece venire l’acquolina in bocca a entrambi i commensali.

Uno dei servitori posò davanti a loro un tagliere di legno, poi gli altri vi misero la carne e le verdure, svuotando i vassoi; una fantesca portò loro un acquamanile colmo d’acqua profumata con succo di limone, per pulire le mani prima e dopo il pasto, nonché un asciugamano di lino. Infine, con un inchino, i servitori si ritirarono, lasciando i coniugi a mangiare in solitudine.

Dopo essersi sciacquato le mani, Guy afferrò il pollo e lo spezzettò, usando abilmente il coltello; poi, avendo notato che la moglie privilegiava il petto, lo tagliò in pezzetti che le offrì, secondo l’usanza che voleva il cavaliere servire la dama. Lei accettò con un sorriso di ringraziamento.

Quando terminarono di mangiare, si lavarono e asciugarono le mani.

“Joanna è davvero una cuoca eccellente”, commentò Violet in tono soddisfatto, intingendo un pezzetto di pane nel vino a conclusione del pasto; si pensava infatti che quella _zuppa_ aiutasse la digestione.

Guy confermò, prima di imitarla. Guardò la moglie che masticava lentamente il boccone, incantato dalle dolci ombre sulle sue guance, create dalle ciglia abbassate sullo sguardo intento al secondo pezzetto di pane che stava intingendo. Venne preso da un’irresistibile voglia di baciarla.

Come percependo la sua occhiata, Violet sollevò gli occhi dal calice ed incrociò quelli del marito; qualcosa in essi le fece sentire un calore che le era ancora nuovo, ma che oramai aveva imparato a riconoscere per quello che era.

Desiderio.

“Mia signora moglie”, mormorò Guy, la voce di un’ottava più bassa, “lo sai che sei bellissima?”

Violet arrossì e sentì ancor più caldo.

“Grazie, mio signor marito”, rispose sottovoce. Le sembrò che anche la propria voce avesse un tono più basso del solito.

Un nugolo di farfalle invase lo stomaco di Guy e il sangue gli scese nel bassoventre. Da quando Violet s’era storta la caviglia, non avevano più condiviso momenti intimi come nel bosco, il giorno che si erano recati al convento, perché lui temeva di farle male, nel caso fosse diventato troppo irruente; ma ora che sapeva che era quasi guarita, il desiderio di baciarla ed accarezzarla come aveva fatto l’ultima volta deflagrò, facendogli decidere di continuare da laddove avevano lasciato. I servitori non sarebbero venuti a riprendere le stoviglie e gli avanzi fin quando non fossero stati chiamati, per cui non aveva timori che potessero interromperli e sorprenderli in atteggiamenti _privati_.

Si alzò e le porse la mano; lei non esitò ad accettarla, alzandosi a sua volta. Prima di prenderla tra le braccia, Guy volle chiarire le proprie intenzioni, per rassicurarla e per assicurarsi che anche lei lo desiderasse.

“Vorrei riprendere il _discorso_ che abbiamo interrotto nel bosco la scorsa settimana”, disse, il suo tipico mezzo sorriso soffuso di dolcezza, “ma solo se lo vuoi anche tu.”

A quella prospettiva, Violet si sentì rimescolare il sangue nelle vene, ma non distolse i propri occhi da quelli del marito.

“Sì”, sussurrò, “anch’io vorrei riprendere il discorso, m…ma”, balbettò leggermente, “non so se sono pronta a portarlo a termine…” concluse, incapace di controllare del tutto il proprio nervosismo.

“Non è necessario”, la tranquillizzò Guy, toccato dalla sua sincerità, ma anche grato per essa, “Mi fermerò in qualsiasi momento tu me lo chieda.”

Gliel’aveva già detto altre volte, ma sentiva che lei aveva bisogno di sentirselo ripetere.

Violet annuì e fece un passo avanti, piazzandosi a ridosso del marito, il volto alzato verso il suo; Guy allora la chiuse nel cerchio delle proprie braccia ed abbassò la testa, posando le labbra su quelle di lei.

Come le altre volte, iniziò delicatamente, per non intimorirla; poi chiese accesso alla sua bocca, schiudendo la propria ed accarezzandole la giunzione delle labbra con la punta della lingua.

Violet raccolse subito l’invito; non si limitò ad accoglierlo, ma gli andò incontro, iniziando il bacio sensuale per prima.

Guy ne fu infiammato; con un sospiro, la strinse contro di sé, premendo le sue morbide curve contro la durezza del proprio corpo. Sollevò una mano, posandola sulla nuca di Violet, ed angolò la testa in modo da aver maggior accesso a quella bocca calda e dolce, che stava rispondendo così bene alle sue sollecitazioni e anzi ne chiedeva di più.

Contro l’addome, Violet sentì tutta la consistenza del desiderio di Guy; spinta dall’istinto, ondeggiò il bacino, strofinandosi contro il marito.

Guy gemette, mentre la sua smania raggiungeva picchi ancora più alti; per un momento, fu tentato di spingere Violet sul tavolo, incurante di stoviglie e caraffe, per infilarsi tra le sue ginocchia e prenderla, ma si contenne subito. Le lasciò le labbra per guardarla; lei aprì gli occhi: lo sguardo annebbiato, un po’ smarrito, gli rammentò che doveva procedere con gentilezza e cautela e che non doveva, per nessun motivo, lasciarsi sopraffare dal bisogno di farla sua.

Le rivolse quindi un piccolo sorriso rassicurante, poi si scostò leggermente ed abbassò le mani sulla fibbia della cintura che le cingeva i fianchi, cominciando ad aprirla lentamente, dandole il tempo di fermarlo, se avesse voluto. Lei non accennò a farlo, così quando l’ebbe slacciata, la lasciò cadere a terra. Senza una parola, Violet si girò e sollevò i capelli, scoprendo l’allacciatura che chiudeva il suo vestito sulla schiena. L’invito era chiaro e Guy sentì il cuore balzargli in gola; cercando di contenere l’agitazione che gli stava mozzando il respiro, slegò il nodo che teneva fermi i lacci, poi li allargò. Violet afferrò l’orlo della scollatura e tirò fino a farsi scivolare la veste dalle spalle, poi sfilò le braccia dalle maniche e la lasciò andare. L’abito si ammucchiò attorno ai suoi piedi e Violet tornò a girarsi; la camiciola che indossava non era trasparente com’era stata la sua camicia da notte nuziale, ma sotto la stoffa leggerissima si indovinavano le curve del suo corpo. Guy le percorse con gli occhi, avidamente, e sotto il suo sguardo acceso Violet si sentì accaldata.

Guy tornò a guardarla in viso, le iridi scurite dal desiderio; la voglia di prenderla tra le braccia e baciarla a perdifiato, per poi portarla a letto, accarezzarla e baciarla dappertutto e infine farla sua moglie in tutto e per tutto lo infiammava, ma sapeva di doversi controllare, perché voleva che per lei fosse un’esperienza stupenda che le facesse dimenticare per sempre la brutalità con cui era stata trattata dal primo marito. Fece quindi un respiro per calmarsi, poi si slacciò la giacca e la tolse, buttandola sulla sedia e rimanendo con la sola sottotunica, nera come tutto il resto del suo abbigliamento. Se ne liberò rapidamente, rimanendo a petto nudo di fronte alla moglie.

La vista del suo torace muscoloso e quasi completamente glabro, che vedeva da vicino per la prima volta, fece mancare il respiro a Violet. Charles aveva sempre indossato una camicia da notte quando esercitava i propri diritti coniugali; ma per la sua attività di guaritrice, Violet aveva visto molti uomini in quelle condizioni, quando doveva visitarli o applicare oli e unguenti medicamentosi. Parecchi di loro avevano avuto un fisico possente al pari di Guy, tuttavia nessuno le aveva provocato vampe di calore come quelle che stava provando adesso, né le aveva fatto accelerare tanto il battito cardiaco.

Le sue emozioni fuori controllo si rifletterono sul suo volto. Guy le colse e comprese che Violet lo desiderava, che ne fosse consapevole o meno; ora stava a lui renderla cosciente del proprio desiderio fino a volerlo accogliere dentro di sé e diventare con lui un corpo solo.

Si chinò e la sollevò in braccio; con pochi passi delle sue lunghe gambe, la trasportò verso il letto, dove la depose. Le tolse le morbide scarpe da casa, poi la lasciò brevemente per liberarsi degli stivali, ed infine si stese al suo fianco, tornando a stringerla. Violet lo circondò con le braccia, ricambiando la stretta, ed avvicinò il viso al suo, lo sguardo abbassato sulle sue labbra, in un chiaro invito a baciarla. Guy non si fece pregare e le sigillò la bocca con un bacio, sforzandosi di farle percepire più tenerezza che bramosia. Violet lo ricambiò, la lingua che accarezzava la sua in modo ancora timido, ma decisamente sensuale. Era una donna appassionata che un uomo meschino aveva calpestato al punto da farle aborrire l’amore carnale; ma lui le avrebbe fatto scoprire quali gioie esso poteva invece riservarle.

Le lasciò la bocca e, lentamente, cominciò a scendere lungo il suo collo accarezzandola con le labbra, deponendole piccoli baci sulla gola e sul petto. Con una mano le sfiorò il seno e sentì il suo ansito quando toccò il capezzolo sensibile attraverso la stoffa della camiciola. Trovò il laccio che ne chiudeva la scollatura e lo tirò, aprendolo, poi infilò la mano sotto l’orlo e la posò a coppa attorno ad una morbida rotondità. Col pollice, titillò il capezzolo, che si erse prontamente.

Violet non era mai stata toccata in quel modo; sentendo le dita di Guy accarezzarle la sensibile punta del seno, ansimò di nuovo. Le sue viscere avvamparono, sintomo del suo desiderio, e gemette.

Incoraggiato da quei suoni, Guy scostò la camiciola dalla spalla di Violet, scoprendole il seno che aveva accarezzato, ed abbassando la testa ne prese il capezzolo in bocca, suggendo delicatamente. Sentì Violet sussultare ed emettere un suono che esprimeva piacere; allora mordicchiò la dura gemma con le labbra, traendo altri suoni deliziati dalla gola della moglie.

Violet sentiva sempre più caldo, in particolare il suo grembo sembrava voler andare a fuoco. Ogni bacio, ogni carezza che Guy le elargiva la faceva anelare a qualcosa di più, qualcosa di cui aveva solo sentito parlare, l’estasi amorosa che non aveva mai conosciuto. Finora.

Guy scoprì anche l’altro seno e si spostò per dedicargli la propria attenzione, mentre faceva scivolare una mano lungo la curva del fianco di Violet, poi lungo la coscia fino a dove riuscì ad arrivare. A quel punto, afferrò la sottile stoffa della camiciola e cominciò a raccoglierla, tirando su l’orlo e scoprendo le sue gambe, finché non poté accarezzarne la pelle, serica e calda sotto le sue dita.

Muovendosi del tutto per istinto, Violet sollevò la gamba e la posò sopra quella di Guy. Deliziato dalla sua risposta, Guy l’agganciò dietro al ginocchio e se la portò più vicino, facendo entrare in contatto il centro del suo corpo con la propria coscia. Un inconsueto ma stranamente famigliare formicolio invase la parte più intima di Violet che, per alleviarlo, si strofinò contro la gamba del marito.

La sua eccitante reazione fece gemere Guy.

“Oh Violet…” mormorò, “Mio fiore…”

Quel tenero appellativo la commosse e le fece stringere più forte le braccia attorno a lui.

“Guy…” sussurrò di rimando. Avrebbe voluto ricambiare le sue attenzioni, ma la propria inesperienza la frenava; così, si limitò ad accarezzargli le spalle e la schiena.

Sentire le mani di Violet muoversi su di lui lo fece sospirare di piacere. Era evidente che la moglie stava gradendo molto quel che stavano facendo, e così Guy decise di portarla ancora un po’ più in là. Gentilmente, la spinse supina ed inserì la mano tra le sue ginocchia. Agendo ancora una volta puramente per istinto, Violet rispose schiudendole. Lentamente, Guy risalì l’interno della coscia, sfiorandone la pelle morbida; quando posò le dita sulla sua parte più segreta, ne percepì la calda rugiada e quell’evidenza di desiderio per lui lo emozionò profondamente.

Al tocco di Guy, Violet inspirò bruscamente, colta di sorpresa dalla sensazione di piacere; sentì aumentare il calore tra le gambe ed emise un piccolo lamento che esprimeva sia gradimento, sia stupefazione, un lamento che ripeté più forte quando Guy iniziò ad accarezzarla proprio nel punto più sensibile.

Guy sollevò la testa dal suo seno e la guardò, in cerca di segnali di consenso. La vide con la testa gettata all’indietro, gli occhi chiusi e le labbra semiaperte su vocalizzazioni che non lasciavano dubbi sul fatto che esprimessero apprezzamento. Esplorò delicatamente i petali roridi del suo fiore femminile, bagnando le dita in quegli umori che rivelavano il desiderio di Violet; poi inserì gentilmente una falange, muovendola in piccoli cerchi, nell’intento di abituarla alla sensazione di qualcosa dentro di lei, qualcosa di gradevole, non una violazione, bensì una gentile preparazione per quando i loro corpi si sarebbero congiunti nell’atto d’amore.

Gli occhi di Violet si spalancarono e per un attimo Guy temette che, nonostante la sua delicatezza, si fosse spaventata. Poi si rese conto che il suo sguardo era nebuloso per la delizia, e ne trovò conferma nel gemito sospiroso che emise un attimo dopo. Incoraggiato, Guy iniziò a strofinare sapientemente il centro del suo piacere con il pollice. Violet tornò a chiudere gli occhi ed emise un lamento più forte. Il suo respiro si fece sempre più affannato, mentre i suoi gemiti aumentavano di volume.

Violet era sopraffatta dalle sensazioni del tutto nuove che stava provando per le attenzioni di Guy. Il piacere che l’invadeva, partendo dai punti che il marito stava toccando con le dita o con le labbra, continuava a crescere, ancora e ancora; quando le pareva di non poterne provare di più, sopraggiungeva una nuova ondata e lei si sentiva trasportare più in alto, verso vette vertiginose che la lasciavano senza fiato. Le dita di Guy la stavano stuzzicando in modo gentile eppure stimolante fino a diventare quasi un tormento… ma un tormento assolutamente squisito. Le mancava il respiro, tanto che stava boccheggiando, il cuore che batteva impetuosamente, il rombo del suo stesso sangue negli orecchi. Cominciò a dimenarsi, incapace di trattenere il proprio corpo dal muoversi in cerca del compimento di qualcosa che non conosceva. Le parve di prendere fuoco, gemiti strazianti le cadevano dalle labbra esprimendo al contempo piacere e frustrazione. E poi, ciò cui anelava senza sapere cosa fosse, all’improvviso arrivò: un piacere fiammeggiante la travolse, annebbiando la sua mente, gettandola in un turbine vorticoso di sensazioni fisiche ed emotive. La sua carne venne percorsa dagli spasmi incontrollabili di un godimento che non aveva mai sperimentato; inarcò la schiena, stringendo convulsamente le braccia attorno al marito, preda di un diletto la cui intensità la sbigottì, e lanciò un piccolo grido di stupefazione, seguito da un lungo, straziante gemito di piacere. Quando i sussulti del suo corpo si placarono, ricadde sul materasso, senza fiato, la pelle ricoperta da un sottile velo di traspirazione.

Soddisfatto ed emozionato, Guy si fermò, senza però interrompere il contatto; dopo qualche istante, lentamente ritirò le dita. Bramoso di sentire il sapore segreto di Violet, se le portò alle labbra e le lambì, gustando il succo del suo piacere e trovandolo squisito. Ignorò la propria virilità, che stava pulsando dolorosamente, supplicando di essere appagata: aveva appena mostrato a Violet il piacere che poteva donarle, ma era troppo presto per chiederle di più. Così, si limitò ad accarezzarle dolcemente un braccio.

Sentendosi sfiorare, Violet aprì gli occhi; lo sguardo ancora sfocato, le occorse qualche momento per metterlo a fuoco sul volto di Guy.

“Cosa…” bisbigliò, rauca; deglutì e riprovò, “Cosa mi hai fatto?”

Per un momento, Guy si sentì combattuto tra la tenerezza che gli suscitava la sua inesperienza e la rabbia per il motivo che la causava, ossia il comportamento inqualificabile del suo primo marito.

“Ti ho dato piacere, moglie mia”, le rispose sottovoce, “Il piacere che un uomo, per potersi chiamare tale, può e deve dare alla sua donna.”

Violet corrugò le sopracciglia, perplessa.

“Ma… ma non ci siamo congiunti”, obiettò. Lui la cinse, attirandola contro di sé, ed assunse un’espressione malandrina.

“Sono molti i modi in cui un uomo può dar piacere alla sua donna”, spiegò; la sua voce profonda, più bassa di un’ottava, fece scorrere un caldo brivido lungo la spina dorsale di Violet, perché il suo tono sembrava contenere molte promesse. Inoltre, la durezza della sua mascolinità contro la gamba la eccitava.

“Oh”, alitò, momentaneamente senza parole; poi le sovvenne una risposta adeguata e fece un sorrisetto, “E… sono molti anche i modi in cui una donna può dar piacere al suo uomo?”

Fu la volta di Guy di sentirsi percorrere da un brivido caldo mentre guardava la moglie negli occhi.

“Veramente… sì”, mormorò, un po’ titubante.

Violet si sentì fremere di anticipazione.

“Mi insegni?” chiese in un sussurro.

Guy si sentì seccare la gola. Avrebbe dato il braccio destro per poter affondare la propria carne in quella di lei, ma sapeva di doversi trattenere, almeno stavolta. Dopotutto, c’erano _veramente_ altri modi in cui lei poteva appagarlo.

“Sei sicura di volerlo?” indagò, timoroso che lei potesse trovare la cosa sgradevole.

“Sì”, fu la sua risposta, semplice e diretta.

Guy sollevò una mano e le accarezzò la guancia, poi si sporse a baciare le sue labbra morbide. Si girò supino, attirandola al proprio fianco, e con la mano le percorse il braccio fino ad intrecciare le dita con le sue.

“Toccami”, la invitò. Dopo un momento d’incertezza, Violet chiese:

“Come?” poi cambiò la domanda, “Dove?”

“Dove vuoi. Dappertutto... come io ho toccato te.”

Lei esitò brevemente, poi si sollevò per potersi muovere meglio e gli posò una mano sul torace. Adagio, percorse il contorno dei suoi pettorali, poi con dita lievi tracciò un cerchio attorno al capezzolo; infine lo sfiorò coi polpastrelli. Guy sospirò, gli occhi socchiusi, mostrando il proprio gradimento per quelle carezze incerte eppure così erotiche. Prendendo coraggio, Violet si chinò in avanti, i capelli che le ricadevano attorno al viso, e posò le labbra sulla sua gola, sfiorandone la pelle calda e leggermente ruvida per i peli della barbetta. Udì Guy emettere un altro sospiro. Ricordando come l’aveva baciata lui, dardeggiò con la punta della lingua, accarezzandolo, e cominciò a muoversi verso il basso, dirigendosi verso un capezzolo. Lo circondò con le labbra e lo stuzzicò, suggendolo e poi mordicchiandolo. Stavolta Guy emise un gemito; Violet non aveva mai fatto niente di neanche lontanamente simile in tutta la sua vita e si sentì fiera di se stessa. Passò all’altro capezzolo, riservandogli lo stresso trattamento, e frattanto spinse la mano sull’addome del marito, percorrendone il piano finché sotto le dita non sentì l’ombelico. Con l’indice ne tracciò il contorno, poi ne tentò l’avvallamento. In risposta, i muscoli addominali di Guy tremolarono. Allora Violet si mosse, scendendo lungo il corpo del marito, le labbra che lo sfioravano dal petto al ventre, mentre con la mano seguiva il sentiero di peluria che scendeva sotto l’orlo dei pantaloni. Il rigonfiamento sul davanti del cavallo era evidente e pensò che la costrizione doveva dargli fastidio. Si rizzò a sedere.

Guy emise un suono di protesta quando lei si allontanò, subito rimpiazzato da uno di gradimento quando le agili dita della moglie cominciarono ad armeggiare con i lacci delle sue brache, inavvertitamente sfiorando la sua parte più sensibile. Quando la patta si aprì, la sua erezione si liberò, ergendosi orgogliosamente e tendendosi verso quelle mani tentatrici, vogliosa di carezze.

Violet abbassò lo sguardo sulla virilità di Guy. Raramente aveva visto quella parte anatomica di Charles, che veniva da lei in camicia da notte e si limitava ad alzare il proprio indumento e quello di lei prima di montarla. Anche ora Violet stava indossando la camiciola, ma era ancora sollevata attorno alla vita e abbassata sulle spalle, scoprendo le sue parti più intime; stranamente, non si sentiva in imbarazzo, ed anzi liberò le braccia dalle maniche per potersi muovere più agevolmente. Lo sguardo di apprezzamento che Guy lanciò al suo seno la infiammò, ma proprio in quel momento si rese conto che non sapeva come procedere oltre.

“Dimmi cosa devo fare adesso”, lo esortò sottovoce, guardandolo in cerca di guida.

“Prima di tutto è meglio se mi levo i calzoni”, borbottò Guy, afferrando l’orlo delle brache e cominciando a spingerle giù lungo le gambe. Quando se ne liberò, le gettò a terra, tornando a sdraiarsi sulla schiena, ora completamente nudo. Violet osservò il suo fisico, longilineo e muscoloso, trovandolo bellissimo ed eccitante; sotto il suo sguardo avido, Guy sentì la propria mascolinità diventare ancor più impaziente. Le prese la mano e, gentilmente, la condusse laddove si sentiva pulsare ormai dolorosamente.

“Toccami”, le bisbigliò, spostandola su e giù in modo che lo strofinasse. Lei raccolse l’invito e, quando lui la lasciò, continuò a muovere la mano. Guy gemette, mentre un fremito lo percorreva dalla base alla punta. La lasciò fare per qualche altro momento, poi condusse le sue dita a circondarlo e a massaggiarlo dal basso in alto e viceversa, applicando una certa pressione.

Violet eseguì, dapprima con una comprensibile esitazione, poi con maggior sicurezza. I lamenti di Guy aumentarono, facendole capire che stava facendo bene. Rammentò una cosa che le aveva raccontato Rebelle dei propri giochi d’amore con Drastan; lanciò un’occhiata in tralice a Guy, che giaceva con gli occhi chiusi, le dita curve che affondavano nel materasso, e sorrise maliziosamente. Prima che la propria inesperienza la frenasse, rendendola timida, si chinò e posò le labbra sullo scettro maschile del marito.

Sentendo quell’audace carezza, Guy sussultò violentemente ed emise un’esclamazione soffocata. Per poco, Violet non perse il contatto, e di conseguenza piazzò la bocca più fermamente sulla punta; fu sorpresa di trovarvi una goccia, umida e calda, e senza pensare la lambì, trovando che il sapore fosse leggermente salato.

Un gemito sfuggì dalla gola di Guy, più alto di tutti i precedenti.

“Violet…!” esclamò, senza fiato, “Tu non sai cosa mi stai facendo…”

Lei si staccò brevemente per rispondergli:

“Ti sto dando piacere, marito mio.”

Tornò a posare le labbra su quella carne solida e calda, continuando le carezze sia con le labbra che con la mano.

La mente di Guy era offuscata. Violet non aveva alcuna esperienza su come compiacere un uomo, ma l’istinto la stava guidando in un modo che lui non s’era aspettato. Non sarebbe stato in grado di trattenersi, ma attraverso la nebbia che gli offuscava la ragione, si fece strada un pensiero: se avesse raggiunto l’apice a quel modo, avrebbe rischiato che Violet si sentisse sgomenta o addirittura disgustata. Così, raccolse tutte le sue forze, seriamente minate dalle attenzioni che Violet gli stava elargendo, e gemette in tono urgente:

“Ti prego, fermati…!”

Violet s’interruppe e sollevò lo sguardo sul volto di Guy, sorpresa dalla sua richiesta.

“Non… non sono abbastanza brava…?” indagò, turbata. Era davvero così incapace di soddisfare suo marito?

Percependo la sua inquietudine, Guy scosse la testa.

“Sei perfetta”, la rassicurò, “A dire il vero, _troppo_ perfetta…” annaspò alla ricerca delle parole migliori, parole che non suonassero scurrili, “Temo che la mia reazione potrebbe risultarti sgradevole”, concluse.

Violet non capiva.

“Come potrebbe essermi sgradevole sapere di averti dato lo stesso piacere che tu hai dato a me?” domandò.

“Non è quello”, spiegò Guy, la mente più chiara adesso che lei si era staccata; di nuovo, cercò un modo delicato di esprimersi, “Quando l’uomo gode del proprio piacere… schizza del liquido… Tu sei nuova a tutto questo, forse potresti non gradirne il sapore.”

Perplessa, Violet sostenne il suo sguardo; poi ci arrivò: Guy stava parlando del suo seme. Quello da cui poteva nascere una nuova vita. Non era una cosa brutta, pensò. Era l’atto di spillarlo che poteva esserlo, ad esempio come aveva fatto Charles con lei. Guy però stava agendo in modo totalmente diverso… talmente diverso, che non c’era alcun paragone tra le due cose. Il suo cuore si allargò per la considerazione che il marito le stava dimostrando.

“Se temi che il tuo sapore possa essermi sgradevole”, mormorò, “dimmi in che altro modo posso darti piacere…”

Nella pausa, Guy si era leggermente rilassato. La richiesta di Violet lo rese nuovamente consapevole della sua mano attorno a sé, e questo tornò a consolidare la sua virilità.

“Puoi… continuare a toccarmi come stavi facendo prima di baciarmi”, rispose, la gola secca per l’anticipazione.

Il sorriso che lei gli rivolse fece far capriole al suo cuore.

Violet riprese a manipolarlo; studiando attentamente le sue reazioni, riuscì ben presto a capire quale movimento e quale pressione gli erano più graditi, e quando i suoi gemiti si fecero più forti, accelerò il ritmo. Infine, Guy si tese, inarcando la schiena e piantando le dita nel materasso, e sotto la mano Violet sentì il calore umido del seme che sprizzava a tempo con le contrazioni della sua verga maschile, mentre gemiti incontenibili gli sfuggivano dalla gola. Violet provò improvvisamente una strana, inaspettata sensazione di potenza: lei, proprio lei era stata capace di tanto! E c’era di più: Guy aveva dimostrato di fidarsi di lei al punto da permetterle di toccare la sua parte più intima e vulnerabile, e da perdere del tutto il controllo, esponendosi e affidandosi completamente a lei.

Come quando le aveva confidato il suo terribile segreto riguardo al tentato regicidio, le aveva dimostrato fiducia totale.

Come lei aveva totale fiducia in lui.

E la fiducia era la base migliore per un matrimonio, migliore ancora dell’amore.

Quella considerazione la rattristò, temperando la soddisfazione che stava provando mentre guardava Guy godere sotto le sue mani. Quella tristezza aveva una sola spiegazione: era innamorata di lui. Avere la sua fiducia, per quando incondizionata e totale, non era abbastanza: desiderava il suo amore.

Ma lui era disposto a donarglielo?

Poi Guy aprì gli occhi, lo sguardo nebuloso che parlava di appagamento e benessere.

“Sei…” gracchiò; si schiarì la gola, e con essa anche i suoi occhi si rimisero a fuoco, “Sei straordinaria, Violet.”

Lei arrossì, imbarazzata ma allo stesso tempo compiaciuta.

“Grazie”, mormorò.

Guy si prese due respiri di tempo, poi si mosse per alzarsi, un gesto rassicurante alla moglie che lo guardava, un po’ smarrita per l’inaspettato distacco. Andò al tavolo dove avevano cenato, da cui recuperò le salviette che avevano usato per asciugarsi le mani dopo averle pulite nella bacinella d’acqua e limone; ne portò una a Violet perché si detergesse la mano dal suo seme, mentre lui usava l’altra per ripulirsi.

Infine, tornò a stendersi accanto a lei e le tese le braccia.

“Vieni qui, mia signora moglie”, le bisbigliò. Violet si risistemò rapidamente la camiciola, poi si rannicchiò contro di lui, posando la testa sulla sua spalla. Si sentiva esausta, sopraffatta dalla forza delle emozioni provate: il desiderio per Guy, il piacere che lui le aveva fatto provare per la prima volta in vita sua, quello che lei aveva donato a lui, e infine la scoperta di essere innamorata.

Guy si sporse ad afferrare il lenzuolo e ricoprì se stesso e la moglie: non era più molto caldo, la notte, e quindi non era il caso di dormire scoperti.

Rimasero così, teneramente allacciati, senza parlare. Il battito del cuore del marito, tornato regolare, ben presto cullò Violet nel sonno. Guy invece rimase sveglio ancora per un po’, assaporando la meraviglia della sensazione del calore e della morbidezza del corpo della moglie contro il fianco, ma ancor più quella del senso di gioia e pienezza che stava provando.

Infine, poco a poco, anche lui scivolò nel sonno.


	22. Capitolo XXII

Capitolo XXII

Nottingham, 2 settembre 1194

Violet si svegliò, circondata da un gradevole calore che non era dovuto alle coperte, bensì ad un corpo steso accanto al suo, le braccia avvolte attorno a lei. Per un momento, rimase immobile, del tutto interdetta: mai in vita sua si era ridestata tra le braccia di qualcuno.

L’aveva svegliata la luce del sole che filtrava dalla finestra, le cui imposte avevano dimenticato aperte la sera prima. Dal chiarore, giudicò che potesse essere un’ora dopo l’alba.

Sollevando la testa dalla spalla a cui era appoggiata per guardare il volto dell’uomo che la cingeva, scoprì che era sveglio e la stava guardando con occhi colmi di tenerezza.

“Buongiorno, mio fiore”, la salutò piano. Ancora una volta, quell’appellativo la riempì d’emozione.

“Buongiorno a te”, ricambiò, anche lei sottovoce.

“Dormito bene?” le domandò Guy, accarezzandole dolcemente un braccio sotto il lenzuolo che li ricopriva.

“Sì… molto bene. E tu?”

“Anch’io.”

Era vero. Per la prima volta dopo molto tempo – talmente tanto da non sapere quanto – Guy aveva dormito saporitamente, appagato e sereno. Ripensando all’evidente motivo per cui era accaduto, la sua virilità venne percorsa da un fremito e cominciò a irrigidirsi; ma prima che lui potesse fare una qualsiasi mossa, Violet annunciò:

“Sto morendo di fame! Penso che farò una colazione molto abbondante, stamattina.”

Si scostò e fece per alzarsi, ma Guy le tese la mano e domandò, in tono scherzoso e seduttivo al tempo stesso:

“Ma come, moglie mia… non hai fame di me, stamattina?”

Violet arrossì a quell’evidente allusione alle gioie coniugali di cui, seppure in forma limitata, avevano goduto la sera prima.

Lo sguardo le cadde sull’avambraccio di Guy che, per la prima volta, vedeva chiaramente; sulla pelle spiccava una macchia raggrinzita e scura, come di bruciatura, attraversata da una lunga cicatrice. La sera prima era stata troppo presa e non aveva notato niente; ora, le sue guance arrossate sbiancarono di repente.

“Oh cielo… che cos’hanno fatto al tuo braccio?” domandò, inorridita.

Guy combatté il desiderio istintivo di nascondere lo sfregio e si sforzò invece di posare il braccio sul cuscino, lasciandolo in piena vista.

“Lì c’era il tatuaggio che provava la mia affiliazione ai Cavalieri Neri”, ammise a voce molto bassa, tanto che Violet stentò a udirlo, “Te ne ho parlato, ricordi?”, Violet annuì a conferma e Guy continuò, “Dopo che Robin ha scoperto che ero io quello che aveva attentato alla vita di re Riccardo, Vaisey l’ha cancellato usando un acido creato da Djaq.”

Violet ansimò.

“Deve aver bruciato come l’inferno”, commentò sottovoce.

“Da morire”, ammise Guy, “Sono occorse settimane e unguenti a non finire, per far passare definitivamente il bruciore.”

Lentamente, Violet allungò una mano e, con un dito, accarezzò lievemente la pelle increspata.

“Ti fa male?” domandò.

“No… ma ho perso un po’ di sensibilità. Devi strofinare più forte, se vuoi che senta il tuo tocco”, lei aumentò la frizione e Guy annuì, “Ecco, così.”

“Chiunque ti abbia curato, ha fatto un buon lavoro”, commentò Violet, “Non tutti sanno che una cicatrice va curata anche dopo che la pelle si è sanata, mantenendola idratata con oli e pomate per un lungo periodo.”

“È stato Julius, il frate guaritore di Thurgarton”, le rivelò Guy, “che è anche il fratello di Matilda.”

Violet annuì: lo conosceva bene.

Poi i suoi pensieri si diressero altrove, esplorando una direzione che, per qualche tempo, aveva abbandonato: il problema del tentato regicidio da parte di Guy, istigato da Vaisey.

“Guy, dimmi… chi sa che sei stato tu ad attentare alla vita del re?” domandò piano, il viso serissimo.

Stupito da quella domanda, dapprima Guy corrugò la fronte; ma l’espressione grave di Violet lo persuase che aveva in mente qualcosa. Rifletté.

“Dopo la morte di Vaisey, solo Robin e la sua banda”, rispose infine.

“Nessuno degli altri Cavalieri Neri?”

“No: è stata un’idea del vecchio sceriffo e non l’ha condivisa con nessuno, specie dopo che è fallita”, prese un respiro, “Questo, per quanto riguarda il primo attentato, quando sono andato da solo; ma poi c’è stato il complotto che Vaisey ha ordito assieme ai Cavalieri Neri, a seguito del quale ha deciso di andare personalmente in Terrasanta a uccidere re Riccardo. È riuscito a ferirlo con una freccia e mi ha ordinato di finirlo con la spada, ed è stato quando Marian è intervenuta a fermarmi”, si sforzò di rammentare esattamente quanto era accaduto nella piazza di quel villaggio nel deserto, cercando d’ignorare il consueto senso d’orrore che lo pervadeva a quel pensiero nonostante il perdono di Marian, “Forse re Riccardo ha udito Marian pronunciare il mio nome: eravamo abbastanza vicini a dov’era caduto… e poi, dopo che avevo trafitto Marian, Vaisey è arrivato e ha urlato il mio nome per chiamarmi e scappare insieme. Quindi è possibile che il re conosca il mio nome, se non mi ha addirittura visto in faccia durante il mio scontro con Marian. Oppure, potrebbero averglielo detto lei e Robin più tardi.”

Violet rifletteva freneticamente.

“Dobbiamo chiederglielo”, concluse, “Se il re non ha sentito il tuo nome e loro in seguito non gli hanno detto niente, c’è la possibilità che Riccardo non sappia di te. Ti sei riconciliato con Robin…” alla sua occhiata scettica, si corresse, “Tu e Robin avete dichiarato una tregua tra voi, e lui e i suoi uomini sono tornati a una vita normale perché hai sospeso il bando su di loro, quindi sono certa che manterranno il segreto, se glielo chiedi…”

Guy scosse la testa, dubbioso:

“Perché dovrebbero farmi questo favore? Non mi amano, né hanno motivo di farlo.”

“Allora glielo chiederò io”, s’infervorò Violet, “Robin mi accontenterà sicuramente, e i suoi uomini lo seguiranno come hanno sempre fatto: Much praticamente vive per lui, perfino ora che gli ha assegnato la tenuta di Bonchurch; Little John lo stima profondamente e non andrebbe mai contro di lui; Allan A Dale si sentirà sempre obbligato a dimostrare la propria lealtà dopo che ha tradito i suoi compagni e quindi a maggior ragione aderirà alla richiesta di segretezza; quanto a Will Scarlet e Djaq, dubito che avranno più l’opportunità di parlare col re, in Terrasanta, e comunque non avrebbero motivo di parlargli di te.”

Era così entusiasta, che Guy si sentì dispiaciuto di dover temperare le sue speranze.

“È molto arrischiato”, considerò, cercando di usare un tono gentile, “Basta un niente, come un incontro fortuito o una parola di troppo, e il re verrà a conoscenza della mia colpa.”

Delusa, Violet tacque, riflettendo ancora.

“Allora vedremo il da farsi quando il re tornerà”, concluse, “Robin e i suoi terranno la bocca chiusa, quindi se Riccardo sa di te, è perché ti ha visto o ha sentito il tuo nome durante lo scontro in Terrasanta, o perché l’ha appreso da Will e Djaq. In questo caso, chiederai la sua clemenza e denuncerai i pochi Cavalieri Neri rimasti in vita.”

“Questo però implica denunciare anche suo fratello il principe Giovanni”, obiettò Guy, “e lui naturalmente negherà. Pensi davvero che, senza prove, re Riccardo sarà disposto a credere a me, un traditore, anziché al fratello?” scosse la testa, “No, piuttosto conto sul fatto che Giovanni starà ben attento a non farsi scappare che ha complottato contro il legittimo re.”

“Hai ragione”, Violet annuì, pensierosa, “Il principe Giovanni sa del tuo coinvolgimento coi Cavalieri Neri?”

Guy rifletté prima di rispondere:

“Non mi risulta che Vaisey lo abbia mai informato in merito, ma penso che lo sospetti. Perché lo chiedi?”

“Se non sa, o comunque non sa per certo, che eri un loro affiliato, non ha appigli per ricattarti, quando esporrai a re Riccardo gli altri congiurati...”

Guy meditò sulle parole della moglie; Violet aveva una mente davvero brillante, pensò. Il suo primo marito era stato doppiamente idiota: non solo l’aveva maltrattata a letto, ma aveva pure insultato la sua intelligenza di cui lui, invece, era ben felice di avvalersi.

“Li esporrò solo se sarà necessario”, ragionò lentamente, “Ossia nel caso che re Riccardo sappia del mio attentato alla sua vita e io debba quindi aver qualcosa per guadagnarmi la sua clemenza.”

L’agile cervello di Violet continuava a lavorare alacremente.

“Sì”, approvò, “Tieni la denuncia come ultima risorsa; ma nel frattempo, metti in guardia i personaggi coinvolti sul fatto che, se loro dovessero tradirti in qualche modo, tu non esiterai a tradirli a tua volta. Così ti assicurerai il loro silenzio.”

Guy apprezzò una volta di più la sagacia della moglie. C’era però una piccola falla nel suo ragionamento.

“Potrebbero mandare dei sicari ad uccidermi”, obiettò.

“E tu fai loro sapere che hai redatto un documento in cui li denunci, e di averlo messo in mani sicure”, ribatté lei con prontezza, “e fallo per davvero”, aggiunse.

Guy annuì, accettando il suo consiglio.

“Mi sorprende che Giovanni non sappia che eri un Cavaliere Nero”, commentò poi Violet, “Pensavo che ti avesse nominato sceriffo pro tempore proprio in virtù di questo fatto.”

“No, in realtà è solo convinto che, essendo stato il braccio destro di Vaisey, io sia un sostenitore della sua causa come lo era lui”, spiegò Guy. Violet annuì: in effetti, aveva senso.

In quel momento, sentì qualcosa di caldo e bagnato scivolarle tra le cosce.

“Oh, no”, bofonchiò.

“Che c’è?” s’informò subito Guy, un po’ allarmato dal suo tono dolente.

“Il mio ciclo lunare”, sospirò Violet, rotolando fuori dal letto, “Scusami, ho bisogno di prendermi cura di me stessa”, mormorò. Era chiaro che lo stesse congedando.

Guy lo comprese; del resto, aveva vissuto per anni con donne, prima sua madre e poi sua sorella, per sapere che in questi frangenti avevano necessità di rimanere da sole.

“Certamente”, rispose quindi, alzandosi. Certo gli dispiaceva che, a causa del sanguinamento, i loro giochi amorosi dovessero subire una pausa forzata, ma né lui né la moglie potevano farci niente.

Si rivestì in fretta, mentre Violet si dirigeva alla nicchia coperta da ante che fungeva da armadio, evidentemente in cerca del necessario per il suo stato.

“Mando a chiamare Sally perché ti aiuti?” le chiese, una mano già sulla maniglia della porta.

Violet apprezzò la sua premura e si girò con un lieve sorriso.

“No, sono abituata a fare da sola”, rispose, “Però puoi dirle che da stamattina riprenderò a consumare i miei pasti nel salone.”

“Va bene”, acconsentì Guy, aprendo la porta per uscire, “Ti aspetto per la colazione, dunque”, concluse; lo sguardo gli cadde sul tavolo dove avevano cenato, “Sarà però il caso che mandi i servitori per sparecchiare”, aggiunse, indicando. Violet girò lo sguardo e vide dove stata puntando; nel rendersi conto del motivo per cui il tavolo era ancora ingombro dei resti del loro pasto serale, si sentì arroventare le guance, allo stesso tempo imbarazzata ed eccitata. Annuì in silenzio, ed allora Guy uscì.

Violet tornò a occuparsi della propria situazione; dall’armadio prese delle pezzuole di garza di lino, finissima e morbida, e del muschio palustre essiccato, nonché le cinghie che, agganciate ad una sottile cintura indossata sotto l’abito, avrebbero tenuto fermo il tampone creato col muschio avvolto nelle pezzuole di lino. Era un disagio, ogni volta che capitava, ma fortunatamente solo a livello pratico, perché le impediva, ad esempio, di andare agevolmente a cavallo senza rischiare di sporcarsi, mentre altre donne avevano anche altri tipi di disagi, come dolori o crampi al ventre, o uno stato di malessere generale, perfino nausea, disturbi che lei poteva alleviare con le proprie arti erboristiche ma che comunque creavano fastidi a volte non indifferenti. Rebelle, ad esempio, soffriva sporadicamente di dolori lancinanti, che passavano nel giro di poche ore con l’aiuto di una pietra calda posata sul ventre e una tisana di achillea, camomilla e melissa. Per fortuna le succedeva meno di una volta l’anno, specialmente col freddo, ma in quelle occasioni doveva rimanere a letto, incapacitata perfino di alzarsi a causa dei crampi.

Adèle aveva insegnato alla figlia l’importanza della pulizia personale in generale, e in questo caso in particolare; così, Violet si deterse accuratamente prima di posizionare il tampone e fermarlo con le cinghie, poi si rivestì ed infine scese nel salone, dove Guy l’attendeva per la colazione. Il primo pasto della giornata non aveva un orario fisso, perché c’era chi cominciava a lavorare prima dell’alba e chi invece più tardi, così solitamente c’era poca gente. Quella mattina non faceva eccezione, con solo mezza dozzina di persone intente a mangiare alle tavole basse e Guy, seduto alla tavola alta ma ancora senza cibo. Non appena la vide apparire, si alzò per accoglierla.

“Spero di non averti fatto aspettare troppo”, disse Violet in tono di scusa, sedendosi al suo fianco, “Ho fatto il prima possibile.”

“Sono stato io a dire che ti avrei aspettata”, le rammentò Guy, spiaciuto che lei si scusasse quando non ce n’era alcun bisogno. Era certamente una conseguenza del trattamento subito dal primo marito, che la faceva sentire in soggezione anche nei suoi confronti. Sperava di tutto cuore che Roganton stesse bruciando all’inferno.

Violet annuì, riconoscendo che aveva ragione, poi venne distratta dall’arrivo dei servitori con la colazione.

Avevano quasi terminato di mangiare quando arrivò Drastan in compagnia di Gilbert che, evidentemente, era appena tornato da Stafford, dove si era recato per cercare Isabella.

“Buone notizie, Guy!” esordì Drastan con esuberanza prima che il capitano delle guardie cominciasse a parlare, “Forza, Gilbert, riferisci cos’hai scoperto!”

“Mio signore, ho trovato vostra sorella!” il soldato si affrettò a raccontare, “Vive appena fuori Stafford, in una magione ben tenuta, assieme al marito sir Stephan di Thornton e ai loro tre figli, due maschi e una femmina. Come da vostre istruzioni, non l’ho avvicinata e mi sono limitato a raccogliere informazioni. Sembra che sir Stephan sia discretamente benestante e che tratti bene la moglie e i figli, e che lei sia una donna fiera ma rispettosa. Il figlio maggiore, Marcus, ha quattordici anni e dimostra una spiccata predisposizione per le armi; Roland, di dodici anni, sembra invece portato per lo studio; e Gwen, che ha appena compiuto nove anni, è una bambina molto vivace.”

Guy stava ascoltando avidamente le notizie sulla sorella; via via che Gilbert parlava, si sentiva sempre più sollevato. Il suo peggior timore era stato d’aver sbagliato a giudicare Thornton quando gli aveva concesso Isabella in moglie, in cambio di denaro sufficiente per equipaggiarsi da cavaliere e cominciare la riconquista della propria posizione sociale ed economica. A suo tempo, era stato spinto da necessità e ambizione, ma non avrebbe mai affidato la sorella a un uomo che l’avrebbe maltrattata; aveva accettato la proposta di Thornton perché gli aveva fatto un’impressione sufficientemente buona, ma non poteva essere sicuro d’aver indovinato. In tutti quegli anni, aveva seppellito i propri timori nell’angolo più nascosto del proprio animo, concentrandosi sul modo di tornare a riappropriarsi del proprio rango; adesso gli era di grande conforto scoprire che le cose erano andate bene, per Isabella. Sperava solo che fosse veramente così, e che non si trattasse soltanto di apparenza.

Gilbert aveva finito il proprio rapporto e ora taceva, in attesa che Guy replicasse. Percependo il turbamento del marito, Violet intervenne:

“Buone notizie davvero, direi!” esclamò, “Non sei d’accordo, Guy?”

Guy si girò a guardarla, distogliendosi dal turbine dei propri pensieri.

“Sì… almeno credo”, rispose a bassa voce.

“Che ne dici di sincerarcene?” propose Drastan, “Stafford è a circa mezza giornata di cavallo da Nottingham: possiamo partire domani e essere di ritorno dopodomani.”

“Eccellente idea”, approvò Violet, incoraggiante: sapeva che Guy era combattuto tra il desiderio di ritrovare la sorella e di essere da lei respinto con disprezzo per quello che le aveva fatto, ma sembrava che Isabella avesse una vita serena e questo faceva sperare in un’accoglienza almeno amichevole, se non proprio calorosa.

“Si può fare”, ammise Guy, senza sbilanciarsi, “Vediamo prima quali impegni abbiamo.”

“Niente che non si possa anticipare a oggi o rimandare a lunedì”, rispose prontamente Drastan che, nella sua veste di vice di Guy, era un formidabile organizzatore.

Avendo già ricevuto l’incoraggiamento della moglie, Guy prese la sua decisione:

“Va bene: partiamo domattina presto. Portiamoci un cambio di cavalli per non sfiancarli…”

Guy fu impegnato tutto il giorno nei suoi compiti di castellano che non erano rimandabili ai giorni seguenti, coadiuvato da Drastan. A pranzo, chiese a Violet un parere riguardo al modo di presentarsi da Isabella:

“Devo andare direttamente da lei, o mando prima Drastan a annunciarmi?”

Violet rifletté: se fosse stata lei, avrebbe gradito moltissimo un’improvvisata da parte di Jeffrey. Il pensiero del fratello morto le fece venire un momento di magone, ma si sforzò di superarlo per rispondere, ragionando che la situazione di Isabella e Guy era molto diversa.

“Se ti presenti senza alcun preavviso, rischi di farle venire un colpo”, considerò, “Forse quindi è meglio che Drastan ti preceda e prepari il terreno, per così dire.”

Guy annuì lentamente:

“Hai ragione, farò così.”

“E un’altra cosa”, aggiunse Violet, “Portale un regalo.”

“Dici che le farebbe piacere?” domandò Guy, e quando la vide annuire, convinta, fece una smorfia, indeciso, “Cosa mi suggeriresti?”

Di nuovo, Violet rifletté prima di rispondere:

“Qualcosa che le piaceva molto da bambina, qualcosa che le ricordi la vostra infanzia insieme.”

Lo sceriffo ripensò a quei tempi, spensierati almeno finché il loro padre non era partito per la crociata da cui era tornato sfigurato dalla lebbra.

“Andava pazza per il _pain d’épices_ … il pan di spezie. Mia madre ce lo faceva spesso, ma non conosco la ricetta”, si rammaricò.

Violet fece un ampio sorriso:

“La conosco io!” allo sguardo sorpreso del marito, spiegò, “Mia madre amava molto i dolci e aveva ricettari di specialità inglesi, italiane, francesi e tedesche. Non ricordo a memoria la ricetta del pan di spezie, ma la posso recuperare da quei ricettari e passarla a Joanna.”

“Meraviglioso!” esclamò Guy, prendendole una mano e portandosela alle labbra, “Grazie, mia signora moglie, sei davvero preziosa.”

Violet si sentì avvolgere dal calore del suo sincero apprezzamento; mai una sola volta Charles l’aveva fatta sentire così. Le venne un groppo in gola, ma lo deglutì a forza.

“Oh suvvia, per questa sciocchezza…” cercò di minimizzare.

“Per me non è affatto una sciocchezza”, la contraddisse il marito, “Al contrario, è molto importante, perché spero mi aiuti a fare una buona impressione su mia sorella”, tornò a dedicarsi al proprio tagliere, su cui campeggiava un pezzo di salmone affumicato, “La inviterò a venirci a trovare, assieme alla sua famiglia, così potrai conoscerla”, concluse.

“Mi farà molto piacere”, dichiarò Violet, prima di tornare anche lei a mangiare.

Ritrovata la ricetta del pan di spezie, Violet la portò subito a Joanna; ignorando le proteste della cuoca riguardanti il fatto che non era appropriato per una baronessa stare in cucina a lavorare, l’affiancò nell’esecuzione del dolce, facendone due con l’intenzione di servirne uno a cena affinché il marito le potesse dire se era abbastanza simile a quello che faceva Ghislaine.

Quando gli venne presentato, Guy assaggiò il _pain d’épices_ con attenzione.

“Assolutamente delizioso”, dichiarò poi.

“Grazie… ma è abbastanza simile a quello che faceva tua madre?” insistette Violet, un po’ in ansia.

“Sono passati molti anni, ma direi che, se non è proprio identico, gli assomiglia tantissimo”, la tranquillizzò lui.

“Spero che ne farai ancora!” interloquì Drastan, divorando l’ultimo boccone. Guardandolo ciucciarsi le dita con aria soddisfatta, Violet rise:

“Ho capito, passerò la ricetta al vostro cuoco a Rivendale!”

Rebelle detestava cucinare, anche se era capace di preparare le pietanze più semplici, pertanto il cuoco era stato il primo a venir assunto quando lei e Drastan avevano cominciato a sistemare la tenuta in vista del loro matrimonio.

“Ecco, brava”, approvò il cavaliere biondo con un largo sorriso.

OOO

Il mattino seguente di buon’ora, Guy e Drastan lasciarono il castello di Nottingham in groppa ai loro cavalli, tenendone per la briglia un altro ciascuno per il cambio. In una delle bisacce, ben avvolto in un telo di lino, c’era il _pain d’épices_ destinato a Isabella.

Raggiunsero Stafford nel primo pomeriggio, dopo una veloce sosta per il pranzo in una locanda lungo la strada. Seguendo le indicazioni ricevute da Gilbert, attraversarono la cittadina e si diressero verso il possedimento di Thornton. Come aveva detto Gilbert, la magione era ben tenuta, con un orto curato e un giardino rigoglioso; disposto ad angolo retto, c’era un piccolo edificio adibito a scuderie, e più in là una stalla, un porcile e un pollaio; in lontananza si vedevano campi coltivati e frutteti. La proprietà non era molto grande, all’incirca come Bonchurch o come era stata Gisborne, ma certamente sufficiente a mantenere la famiglia di Thornton, i mezzadri e i pochi artigiani di cui si potevano notare i laboratori.

L’ansia di Guy, cresciuta sempre più a mano a mano che si avvicinavano, raggiunse il culmine. Provò il desiderio di girare Darkshadow e di battere in ritirata, ma si dominò: non era mai stato un codardo e non aveva alcuna intenzione di cominciare adesso.

Si fermò davanti alla stalla dei cavalli, affiancato da Drastan. Smontarono e legarono le loro cavalcature agli appositi paletti, poi il cavaliere biondo si diresse all’ingresso della casa padronale. Non aveva fatto che pochi passi, quando da dietro l’angolo della magione spuntò una donna, alta e bruna, che recava un cesto oblungo e piatto colmo di fiori, evidentemente raccolti nel giardino. Scorgendo i due uomini, si fermò a osservarli con sguardo inquisitore.

Guy sentì il cuore accelerare i battiti: erano passati quasi diciassette anni, ma aveva riconosciuto Isabella all’istante. D’istinto, le si mosse incontro, dapprima con passi affrettati, poi più lentamente per non allarmarla.

Isabella non gli tolse gli occhi di dosso; via via che si avvicinava, la sua espressione si faceva sempre più sbigottita.

“Guy…” mormorò. Il cesto le cadde dalle mani improvvisamente prive di forza, ed i fiori si sparpagliarono per terra in un disordine multicolore.

“Isabella…” rispose Guy sottovoce, fermandosi di fronte a lei. Divorava il suo volto indimenticato, vedendo i mutamenti sopravvenuti con l’età, come le piccole rughe d’espressione attorno agli occhi, i lineamenti più fini, le curve del corpo più morbide.

Allo stesso modo, anche Isabella scrutava il viso del fratello, notandone i cambiamenti: l’espressione più serena fu quella che la colpì maggiormente.

Drastan si era fermato e li guardava, attendendo in discreto silenzio, il fiato sospeso, suo malgrado contagiato dal nervosismo che aveva percepito in Guy per tutto il tragitto da Nottingham. Dal comportamento dell’amico aveva compreso che quella donna era Isabella; apparendo all’improvviso, aveva vanificato lo scopo della sua presenza, ossia quello di preannunciarle l’arrivo del fratello in modo da evitarle la sorpresa, ma ormai era fatta, e ora non gli rimaneva che attendere gli eventi.

Con un singulto, Isabella fece un passo avanti e buttò le braccia al collo di Guy. Immensamente sollevato, il barone nerovestito la strinse a sé, un groppo a serrargli la gola per la commozione. Sentì la sorella scoppiare in lacrime e a ridere contemporaneamente, e anche i suoi occhi si inumidirono.

Drastan incrociò le braccia al petto, sorridendo contento per l’amico, e continuò ad attendere pazientemente.

Dopo che la tempesta emotiva si fu un po’ calmata, Isabella si ritrasse dall’abbraccio e si asciugò le guance bagnate con le mani. Poi fece un passo indietro e, repentinamente, mollò un ceffone a Guy, così forte da fargli voltare la testa dall’altra parte. Sbalordito più che dolorante – la forza di Isabella non era nulla, comparata a certi colpi che aveva ricevuto in passato da Vaisey o da avversari – Guy si portò una mano alla guancia colpita e tornò a guardare la sorella, del tutto basito.

“Questo è per non esserti fatto vivo per ben diciassette anni!” esclamò Isabella a mo’ di spiegazione, poi rise di gioia e tornò a gettargli le braccia al collo, “Come sono felice di rivederti, fratello mio!”

Dopo un attimo di comprensibile esitazione, Guy la strinse di nuovo.

“Me lo sono meritato”, ammise sottovoce.

Drastan aveva involontariamente fatto un passo verso i due, temendo che Isabella si fosse improvvisamente trasformata in una gatta selvatica pronta a cavare gli occhi a Guy; ma poi la vide tornare ad abbracciarlo, e Guy ricambiarla, e quindi si fermò.

Dopo qualche altro istante, Isabella tornò a trarsi indietro e si ricompose meglio.

“Benvenuto a Thornton, Guy”, disse, le parole formali temperate dal tono caloroso.

“Grazie, sorellina”, rispose lui, sforzandosi di controllare la propria commozione, “Ti trovo bene, sei bellissima.”

“Grazie… anche tu sembri stare molto meglio di diciassette anni fa”, rispose la donna, piegando la testa di lato per osservarlo più attentamente: sì, i suoi lineamenti erano decisamente più distesi di allora, anche se non erano privi dei segni del passaggio del tempo, “Ma che ci fai qui? E cosa hai fatto in tutto questo tempo? Perché non mi hai mai cercata?” vedendolo aprir bocca per rispondere alla sfilza di domande, lo tacitò con un gesto, “No, una cosa per volta… Entriamo! Anche il tuo amico, ma prima me lo devi presentare.”

Infilò un braccio sotto a quello del fratello e, dimentica dei fiori, si avviò verso Drastan; a Guy non rimase che imitarla.

“Questo è sir Drastan di Greenmere”, disse una volta che ebbero raggiunto il cavaliere biondo, “mio amico e braccio destro a Nottingham. Drastan, ti presento mia sorella, lady Isabella di Thornton.”

Drastan le rivolse un inchino.

“Molto onorato, lady Isabella”, disse.

“L’onore è mio, sir Drastan”, ricambiò lei vivacemente, “Prego, venite!”

Entrarono in casa e Isabella li fece accomodare nel piccolo salone, poi andò a chiamare la fantesca, ordinandole di portare del vino.

Quando tornò nel salone, si sedette sulla panca accanto al fratello. Drastan aveva scelto di rimanere in piedi vicino alla finestra, a una certa distanza per lasciar loro un po’ di privatezza.

“Perché non sei venuto prima?” Isabella domandò, “Mi sei mancato tanto…”

“E tu sei mancata a me”, confessò Guy, prendendole le mani, “Se sono qui oggi, è solo grazie a mia moglie…”

“Ti sei sposato??”

“Poco più di un mese fa”, confermò Guy, “Con Violet di Chetwood.”

“Violet? La ragazza delle mele?”

“Proprio lei; ed è stata lei a incoraggiarmi a cercarti. Io mi vergognavo troppo, perché sapevo che non eri felice di sposare Thornton e pensavo che tu potessi odiarmi…”

“All’inizio ti ho effettivamente detestato”, ammise Isabella, “Mi avevi ceduta come una proprietà, un oggetto, e pensavo che il tuo fosse stato un comportamento esecrabile e imperdonabile; e naturalmente ero terrorizzata da quello che poteva succedermi nelle mani del perfetto sconosciuto a cui mi avevi data. Tuttavia, è andata bene, perché Stephan si è dimostrato gentile e corretto con me.”

Guy non nascose il proprio sollievo alla sorella nell’udire conferma di quanto aveva sperato.

“Ho scelto Thornton come marito per te perché mi aveva fatto una bella impressione”, le spiegò, “e non solo per il denaro che mi avrebbe dato in cambio – in fondo, quello avrei potuto ottenerlo anche da qualcun altro, o con altri mezzi”, fece un sorriso amaro al ricordo delle parole di Violet, quando aveva osservato che avrebbe potuto far prostituire Isabella, invece di farla onorevolmente sposare, ma non lo disse ad alta voce, “Comunque è stato un rischio, in fondo non conoscevo bene il mio futuro cognato e potevo sbagliarmi”, guardò Isabella negli occhi, le sue mani ancora strette nelle proprie, “Credimi, questo pensiero mi tormentava; ma ho scelto di nasconderlo in fondo al cuore e di perseguire la mia ambizione per tornare in possesso di Gisborne. Per anni ho finto con me stesso che non m’importasse di te o di nessun altro, pur di conseguire il mio scopo, e mi sono dannato l’anima per arrivarci.”

“E… ci sei riuscito? Nel tuo scopo, intendo?” domandò piano Isabella.

“Non per mio merito.”

In quel momento, entrò una donna di mezza età, e Guy s’interruppe. La fantesca portava un vassoio con una caraffa e tre bicchieri, che posò sul tavolo.

“Il nostro miglior vino, come ordinato, signora”, annunciò.

“Ci penso io”, decise Isabella, “Puoi andare, Berta; e manda Noah a cercare sir Stephan perché ci raggiunga qui.”

La servitrice fece una riverenza ed uscì, mentre Isabella versava da bere ai suoi ospiti. In quel momento, a Guy sovvenne il dono che le aveva portato.

“Ho dimenticato una cosa nella mia bisaccia”, disse pertanto, poi si rivolse a Drastan, “Puoi andarla a prendere tu, per favore?”

“Ma certo”, annuì il cavaliere biondo, affrettandosi alla porta. Tornò pochi minuti dopo e porse l’involto a Guy, che a sua volta lo diede alla sorella.

“L’ha fatto Violet per te”, annunciò. Incuriosita, Isabella aprì rapidamente il fagotto e, non appena scorse il contenuto, sorrise estasiata:

“Un _pain d’épices_! Ho provato tante volte a riprodurre quello che faceva nostra madre, ma non conoscendo la ricetta originale, non mi è mai riuscito… Questo gli somiglia?”

Lo guardò con aria interrogativa e lui scrollò le spalle:

“Moltissimo, per quanto ho potuto giudicare. Vuoi assaggiarlo?”

“Certo che sì! Ma serve un coltello…”

“Ci penso io”, si offrì Drastan, traendo il suo pugnale da caccia dalla cintura. Isabella annuì e posò l’involto aperto sul tavolo, poi, mentre il cavaliere tagliava tre fette, prese due coppe e ne porse una a Guy e l’altra a Drastan. Quest’ultimo ‘accettò con un cenno di ringraziamento; afferrato un pezzo di dolce, si allontanò con discrezione e tornò ad appostarsi vicino alla finestra.

Isabella morse la sua fetta e la gustò attentamente.

“Hai ragione, sembra quella di nostra madre”, affermò, deliziata, “Grazie del pensiero, Guy…”

“Di nuovo, è merito di Violet: è stata lei a suggerirmelo.”

“Che gentile! Mi è sempre piaciuta, e adesso mi piace anche di più”, dichiarò Isabella. Bevve un sorso, imitata da Guy, poi entrambi posarono i calici e ripresero il discorso da dove l’avevano interrotto.

“Cosa vuoi dire, che hai raggiunto il tuo scopo ma _non per merito tuo_?” indagò la donna, poi corrugò la fronte, rammentando un’altra cosa che Guy aveva detto, “E cosa significa che ti sei _dannato l’anima_?”

“Mi sono posto al servizio di un uomo malvagio”, raccontò Guy in tono pacato, “Vaisey di Nottingham che, con la promessa di aiutarmi a riavere Gisborne o di assegnarmi un’altra tenuta, mi ha fatto fare cose scellerate. Alla fine, lui è morto e io ho finito col prenderne il posto.”

“Sei diventato sceriffo al posto suo?” fece Isabella, stupita.

“Sì, una carica pro tempore affidatami dal principe Giovanni; e non solo: sposando Violet, sono diventato il nuovo barone.”

Isabella sgranò gli occhi per lo sbalordimento:

“Com’è possibile?”

Guy procedette a spiegarle le vicende dinastiche che avevano portato il titolo di barone di Nottingham nelle sue mani.

“Non avrei mai pensato che la dolce Violet avesse la sfrontatezza di chiedere a un uomo di sposarla”, commentò Isabella alla fine, senza celare la propria perplessità.

“Violet è effettivamente una donna dolce”, confermò Guy, “ma sa il fatto suo, e sotto la sua dolcezza c’è un carattere forte e deciso. Come ti dicevo, è stata lei a convincermi a cercarti e poi a venire da te”, accennò all’amico, che sorseggiava il suo vino davanti alla finestra, “Mi aveva anche consigliato di farmi annunciare da Drastan, in modo da evitare di farti venire un colpo…”

“Ma vi ho rotto le uova nel paniere”, ridacchiò Isabella, “In effetti, m’è preso un colpo, quando ti ho visto e riconosciuto… All’inizio non sapevo se abbracciarti o se prenderti a schiaffi, e ho finito col fare entrambe le cose!” gli accarezzò la guancia dove l’aveva colpito, “Scusami…”

Lui scosse il capo, posando la propria mano sulla sua.

“Come ho detto, me lo sono meritato. Dovevo venire a cercarti molto prima.”

“Questo è sicuro, ma ormai quel che è fatto, è fatto.”

Guy la scrutò negli occhi, di una sfumatura d’azzurro più scura dei suoi.

“Davvero non mi serbi rancore per averti costretta a sposarti?” indagò.

Isabella prese un respiro prima di rispondere.

“Nessun rancore, Guy. Ci ho messo un po’ – anni, a dire il vero – ma ho capito che non potevi tenermi con te e proteggermi per sempre. In quanto fratello maggiore e mio tutore, la legge ti permetteva di disporre di me. Avevi due soluzioni: mettermi in un convento o farmi sposare. Hai scelto la seconda, procurandomi un marito onesto e abbiente che, in un colpo solo, sistemava entrambi noi. Io sono diventata lady Thornton, tu un cavaliere…” corrugò la fronte mentre un pensiero la colpiva, “In fondo, a ben pensarci è andata meglio a me che a te: io ho avuto un buon marito, dei bellissimi figli, una vita serena, tu invece sei finito nelle grinfie infernali di Vaisey di Nottingham…”

Anche Guy corrugò la fronte: Isabella aveva ragione, tra loro due, era lei quella che era stata più fortunata. Probabilmente, se avesse fatto scelte diverse, anche lui sarebbe stato più fortunato: al servizio di un altro signore, non avrebbe dovuto fare le cose che aveva fatto per Vaisey… ma nessun altro signore avrebbe potuto restituirgli Gisborne. Accecato dall’ambizione, ma anche dall’amarezza e dalla rabbia, si era macchiato perfino di tentato regicidio pur di raggiungere il suo scopo; e alla fine, per uno scherzo del destino che aveva decretato l’inaspettata fine di Vaisey, era diventato addirittura barone.

La porta si aprì e sulla soglia comparve un uomo di circa quarant’anni, i capelli bruni brizzolati e il volto dai lineamenti gradevoli adorno di una corta barba ben curata.

“Buongiorno, signori”, esordì, poi si accigliò, “Gisborne?”

Guy si era alzato in segno di rispetto: anche se lui era adesso un barone e l’altro solo un piccolo nobile di campagna, era pur sempre il suo anfitrione.

“Buongiorno a te, cognato”, disse in tono neutro, incerto sull’accoglienza che avrebbe ricevuto.

All’ingresso di Thornton, Drastan aveva posato il bicchiere e si era affrettato ad affiancare l’amico, la sinistra posata sull’elsa della spada come per tenerla ferma perché non gli desse fastidio camminando, ma in realtà per essere pronto a sguainarla. Non dimenticava mai che, tra i suoi compiti, c’era anche quello di fungere da guardia del corpo per il neobarone e, anche se non sembravano esserci minacce, non conosceva il padrone di casa e preferiva non correre rischi.

Guy gli lanciò un’occhiata obliqua, apprezzando il suo gesto, e ne approfittò per presentarlo:

“Sir Drastan di Greenmere, il mio vice. Drastan, questo è mio cognato, sir Stephan di Thornton.”

Drastan e Thornton si scambiarono un lieve inchino, con fredda cortesia.

“Vedo che mia moglie ha già provveduto a offrirvi da bere”, osservò il padrone di casa, andando a sedersi a capotavola e facendo cenno agli altri di sedere con lui, “Ebbene, questa si può senz’altro definire una visita inaspettata, Gisborne.”

“Lord Nottingham”, lo corresse Drastan in tono quieto, ma fermo. Thornton gli lanciò un’occhiata gelida prima di tornare a guardare il cognato con aria interrogativa.

“Lo sono diventato per matrimonio”, spiegò Guy. L’altro si accigliò:

“Il barone di Nottingham aveva una figlia?”

“No, è la figlia di suo cugino, sua unica erede per decreto regio.”

“Ah. Un bel colpo di fortuna per te, direi…”

L’osservazione, espressa con freddo cinismo, indispose Guy, ma si trattenne dal ribattere aspramente, sia perché era in casa di sua sorella, sia perché dopotutto Thornton non aveva idea di quali sentimenti lui nutrisse in realtà per la moglie.

“Raccontatemi di voi in questi anni, e dei vostri figli”, li invitò invece, desideroso di saperne di più.

Venne così a sapere che Isabella e Thornton si erano insediati nella tenuta di quest’ultimo subito dopo il matrimonio e vi erano sempre rimasti, tranne occasionali viaggi d’affari di Thornton a Wolverhampton o Birmingham. Tre anni dopo le nozze era nato Marcus, il loro primogenito, poi erano venuti Roland e Gwen.

Per tutto il tempo, l’atteggiamento di Thornton fu ineccepibilmente garbato, ma freddo. Era evidente che non avesse molta simpatia per il cognato e ancor meno per il suo braccio destro, così quando Isabella invitò gli ospiti a cena e a trascorrere la notte da loro, Guy per poco non rifiutò, cambiando idea soltanto perché la sorella lo stava guardando con occhi imploranti.

Guy incontrò anche i nipoti; influenzati dal comportamento del padre, i due maschi trattarono lo zio in diffidenza, diversamente dalla più piccola che invece si dimostrò molto curiosa di lui e lo subissò di domande durante tutto il pasto.

Quando i tre figli furono mandati a letto, anche Thornton prese congedo.

“Vi lascio soli: avrete sicuramente ancora molto da raccontarvi”, dichiarò, con inaspettato tatto pur mantenendo un atteggiamento distaccato, “Buonanotte.”

Anche Drastan si alzò.

“Se per te va bene, Guy, mi ritirerei per la notte”, disse, guardando l’amico in attesa del suo permesso. Guy annuì, alzandosi per rispetto a Thornton, che gli rivolse un cenno del capo.

“Vi mando un servitore per mostrarvi la vostra stanza”, disse poi, rivolto a Drastan, che annuì per indicare d’aver capito. Neanche lui pareva aver molta simpatia per il padrone di casa.

Quando furono rimasti soli, Isabella e Guy si sedettero vicini su due sedie davanti al caminetto, in cui era stato acceso un piccolo fuoco, e parlarono fino a notte fonda. Isabella rassicurò ancora una volta il fratello che aveva una buona vita: Thornton si era rivelato un buon marito e padre, autoritario ma giusto, la lasciava condurre la casa come meglio credeva, non faceva mancare nulla né a lei né ai figli, non picchiava nessuno di loro né i servi, e andava regolarmente in chiesa. Non era innamorata del marito, ma provava affetto per lui, e molto pragmaticamente si rendeva conto che aveva più della maggior parte delle altre nobildonne.

Guy non aveva parole per esprimere il proprio sollievo e ringraziò mentalmente Violet per averlo incoraggiato a cercare la sorella e a incontrarla. La sua decisione di farla sposare, anche se in gran parte dettata da egoismo, si era fortunatamente rivelata azzeccata. A differenza di altre sue decisioni, pensò con amarezza, ma questo non lo avrebbe detto a Isabella.

Poi toccò a lui raccontarle di sé; non volendo turbarla troppo, sorvolò sui risvolti più oscuri della propria carriera come braccio destro di Vaisey, e naturalmente non menzionò i suoi viaggi in Terrasanta. Si dilungò invece a parlare di Violet e di come fosse iniziata la loro frequentazione, poi sfociata nel matrimonio, e concluse con un invito alla sorella di venire a trovarlo a Nottingham con tutta la famiglia. Isabella fu lieta di accettare, previo consenso del marito.

Infine, a tarda ora, fratello e sorella si diedero la buonanotte e andarono a dormire.


	23. Capitolo XXIII

Capitolo XXIII

Nottingham, 4 settembre 1194

“Sono contenta di sapere che le cose tra te e Guy stiano andando bene”, commentò Rebelle, dopo che Violet aveva finito di raccontarle – entrando anche in particolari piuttosto intimi – della propria esperienza a letto col marito.

Rebelle era giunta a Nottingham da Chetwood per scortare un carro pieno di botti di sidro destinato al castello; probabilmente sarebbe stata l’ultima volta, perché col matrimonio avrebbe ceduto il proprio posto al suo vice, Harry, per occuparsi di Rivendale, sia come signora della proprietà, sia come capo delle guardie. Con l’occasione, si era naturalmente recata a far visita alla cugina baronessa.

“E scommetto che quando arriverete al _dunque_ , ti chiederai perché mai hai aspettato tanto”, soggiunse la giovane guerriera con un sogghigno sfrontato. Violet si sentì arrossire, ma non poteva dar torto alla cugina: se quello che aveva sperimentato finora era solo la premessa delle vere gioie coniugali, avrebbe certamente rimpianto il tempo perso.

“Forse hai ragione”, ammise, poi corrugò la fronte, colpita da un pensiero, “O forse no: ho ancora bisogno di tempo, e Guy l’ha compreso. Se avessi affrettato le cose, adesso non sarei qui a maledire il mio ciclo lunare che mi costringe ad aspettare qualche giorno prima di…” s’interruppe, a corto di parole, ma non arrossì di nuovo: che diamine, stava parlando del suo legittimo marito! Solo, non sapeva come esprimere quei concetti per lei nuovi.

“Prima di provare nuovamente il piacere che può darti l’uomo che ami e che ti ama”, disse per lei Rebelle, usando per una volta un linguaggio meno diretto del suo solito.

“Guy non mi ama”, protestò Violet.

“Questo lo dici tu”, ribatté prontamente la donna più giovane, “Che ragione avrebbe altrimenti di rispettare la tua reticenza? Ieri notte poteva prenderti senza tante storie, e a te non sarebbe neanche spiaciuto. Invece ha scelto di aspettare ancora, per darti tempo di abituarti all’idea che anche tu lo vuoi quanto lui vuole te. Non può esserci nessun altro motivo.”

“È solo una tua supposizione! Se mi amasse, me lo direbbe, non credi?”

“Ma anche no, magari ancora non se n’è reso conto, oppure pensa che tu non lo ricambi e quindi non vuol esternare i suoi sentimenti. Molti uomini ritengono una debolezza confessare il loro amore a una donna che non li contraccambia.”

Violet si limitò a scrollare le spalle, per niente convinta.

Quando Rebelle rimontò a cavallo, dopo essersi congedata, venne colpita da un pensiero: Violet non aveva negato di amare Guy. Sorrise tra sé: vedeva per la cugina un futuro matrimoniale felice come il proprio…

OOO

Era tardo pomeriggio quando Guy e Drastan tornarono da Stafford. Guy lasciò libero il suo braccio destro, esortandolo a raggiungere Rivendale, mentre lui andava in cerca di Violet. La trovò nel suo giardino, intenta a raccogliere alcune erbe; china su un basso cespuglio di rosa canina, di cui stava staccando i frutti, volgeva le spalle a Guy, che non poté evitare di notare le sue sensuali curve posteriori, che la posizione rivelava sotto la gonna. Sentì una prevedibile agitazione nelle brache, ma si dominò: non era il momento, né il luogo.

“Violet”, la chiamò, quietamente per non spaventarla. La donna raddrizzò la schiena e si girò; vedendolo, gli rivolse un sorriso.

“Bentornato! Com’è andata?” gli domandò subito, ansiosa di conoscere la risposta.

“Bene… sicuramente meglio di quanto mi aspettassi. Isabella non è arrabbiata con me, o almeno, non lo è più: ha un buon matrimonio, tre figli sani ed è contenta della propria vita.”

Parlando, Guy si era avvicinato; fermandosi davanti a lei, le prese una mano e se la portò al petto.

“Grazie per avermi convinto a cercarla e a andare a trovarla”, concluse, “Te ne sarò sempre grato.”

Violet fece mezzo passo avanti, posando anche l’altra mano sul suo torace.

“Sono molto felice che tu e Isabella abbiate potuto spiegarvi”, dichiarò, “Ha gradito il pan di spezie?”

“Moltissimo: anche lei pensa che sia praticamente identico a quello che faceva nostra madre.”

“Ne sono lieta. E li hai invitati a venire a trovarci?”

“Certo, e tra qualche tempo verranno sicuramente.”

“Meraviglioso, non vedo l’ora di incontrare nuovamente tua sorella e conoscere la sua famiglia. Devi raccontarmi tutto, ogni singolo dettaglio!”

“Lo farò senz’altro”, le assicurò Guy, “ma sarà meglio che prima vada a farmi un bagno.”

“Darò subito disposizioni che portino il necessario in camera tua.”

“Posso fare da solo, tu finisci qui.”

Chinandosi, le sfiorò le labbra con un bacio e la lasciò. Sorridendo contenta, Violet tornò a dedicarsi ai frutti di rosa canina, poi passò alle foglie di verbena e alle infiorescenze di luppolo, riponendo tutto nel suo cesto di vimini. Terminata la raccolta, portò le erbe nel suo laboratorio, dove le predispose per l’essiccazione. Quando finì, era ormai ora di cena; si lavò rapidamente le mani nel catino, usando l’acqua della brocca che faceva rinnovare ogni giorno, poi si recò in camera per cambiare la semplice tunica che usava per i lavori d’erboristeria con una di più elegante. Ancora poco avvezza alla costante presenza della servitù, rammentò di mandare a chiamare Sally solo quand’era quasi arrivata. La cameriera giunse nel giro di pochi minuti e l’aiutò a indossare la ricca veste di vellutino rosso scuro, dallo scollo ricamato con un motivo floreale in filo d’oro, e a pettinarsi, fissando espertamente le ciocche scure con degli spilloni d’oro decorati con granati di colore molto simile al vestito.

A cena, e più tardi in camera di Violet, Guy raccontò alla moglie i dettagli del suo incontro con Isabella, Thornton e i loro tre figli, nonché le sue impressioni.

“Sono davvero molto felice che tu abbia ritrovato tua sorella”, dichiarò Violet, deponendo il calice sul tavolino, “Non capisco perché tuo cognato ti abbia trattato tanto freddamente…”

“Forse mi disprezza per avergli ceduto Isabella in moglie in cambio di denaro”, ipotizzò Guy, sorseggiando il sidro di mele verdi, particolarmente secco e frizzante.

“Non ne avrebbe il diritto”, commentò Violet, aggrottando la fronte, “Gli affari si fanno in due: se pensa che tu gli abbia _venduto_ Isabella, lui allora l’ha _comprata_ , quindi è responsabile dell’accaduto tanto quanto te.”

Guy le lanciò un’occhiata, ancora una volta colpito dal suo acume e buonsenso.

“Non avevo mai visto la faccenda da questo punto di vista”, ammise.

“Chi sta al di fuori della questione, spesso ha una visione più chiara dell’insieme”, gli fece notare Violet, e lui assentì, concordando.

OOO

Tre giorni dopo, Violet trascorse tutto il pomeriggio a curare il suo orto; era particolarmente caldo, per essere l’inizio di settembre, così quando finì, anche se non aveva fatto lavori pesanti era fradicia di sudore, nonostante l’abito estivo e il cappello di paglia che aveva indossato.

Rientrando che era ormai sera, ordinò ad un servitore di far riempire la vasca nella nuova stanza da bagno, ricavata dalla camera accanto alla propria e terminata pochi giorni prima. Era stata realizzata una porta tra le due stanze, mettendole in comunicazione diretta per la maggior comodità dell’utilizzatrice.

In attesa che i servitori riempissero la vasca, passando dalla porta esterna che dava sul corridoio, Violet si deterse il sudore dal viso e dal collo usando una pezzuola, bagnata nella brocca d’acqua che teneva sempre in camera. Il suo ciclo lunare era terminato il giorno precedente e quindi niente le precludeva un bel bagno tiepido.

Sally le porse delle boccette di oli profumati, prese dallo scaffale dove erano riposte assieme a spugne ed asciugamani; per variare dalla sua usuale fragranza floreale, stavolta Violet scelse rosmarino e salvia, l’uno tonificante e l’altra deodorante. Sally l’aiutò a spogliarsi e ad entrare nella vasca rivestita di teli di lino, con un tappetino sul fondo per aumentare la comodità della seduta.

“Vi lavo la schiena, signora”, si offrì Sally, bagnando la spugna nell’acqua odorosa.

“Grazie”, accettò Violet, chinandosi in avanti ed abbracciandosi le ginocchia per agevolare la cameriera. Sally le passò la spugna sul dorso, più volte e in maniera energica.

Qualcuno bussò alla porta esterna.

“Chi è?” domandò subito Violet, precedendo Sally.

Da dietro il pannello di legno giunse una nota voce dal timbro baritonale:

“Sono Guy.”

Per un momento, Violet pensò di dirgli di tornare più tardi; ma era del tutto normale che un marito assistesse al bagno della moglie – e poi, ragionò mentre sentiva il cuore accelerare i battiti, non sarebbe stata la prima volta che la vedeva nuda…

“Sto facendo il bagno”, gli disse ad ogni buon conto, anche se probabilmente lo sapeva già, dato che aveva bussato alla porta di quella stanza e non della camera da letto, “Entra pure.”

Guy seguì il suo invito.

“Buonasera, mia signora moglie”, disse, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle, “Spero di non disturbarti.”

“Certamente no”, rispose Violet; sotto lo sguardo acceso di quegli occhi azzurri, sentì improvvisamente molto caldo, “Che… ne dici della nuova stanza da bagno?” aggiunse frettolosamente, per distogliere la sua attenzione da sé. Non che le dispiacesse essere al centro dell’interesse del marito, ma in presenza di altri – in questo caso Sally – preferiva altrimenti.

Era la prima volta che Guy vedeva la nuova stanza da bagno e quindi si guardò attorno con attenzione, anche se in realtà avrebbe voluto tener gli occhi fissi sullo spettacolo della moglie nuda nella vasca. Notò che il pavimento era stato coperto di sottili piastrelle di pietra levigata e che era leggermente in pendenza verso una piccola grata di ferro al centro del locale; non faticò a comprenderne il motivo: in quel modo, l’acqua che fosse eventualmente debordata dalla vasca sarebbe stata convogliata verso la griglia, defluendo facilmente. In fondo alla stanza, sulla parete esterna, campeggiava il camino, ora spento, ma che in inverno avrebbe fornito un bel calore. Vari scaffali esibivano l’occorrente per il bagno, come ampolle contenenti gli oli, cestini di erbe e fiori essiccati, asciugamani, pezzuole, spugne.

“Certamente molto comodo”, commentò, poi gli venne un’idea, “Sally, fa portare una vasca anche per me: farò il bagno insieme a mia moglie.”

L’idea intrigò molto Violet; vedendo la sua espressione compiaciuta, Guy sentì un tuffo al cuore: faceva ben sperare che anche lei fosse desiderosa quanto lui di stare nuovamente in intimità assieme.

Sally non fece una piega – dopotutto, era costume abituale che marito e moglie facessero il bagno insieme, anche nella stessa vasca se era abbastanza grande – e si affrettò a deporre la spugna per uscire a dare le necessarie disposizioni.

Guy si avvicinò a Violet, che non accennò a coprirsi, cosa del resto inutile dato che lui aveva già visto tutto, di lei, qualche sera prima; il ricordo le colorò le guance di rosa, non per il pudore, bensì per l’eccitazione che provava al pensiero che sicuramente tra poco avrebbero ripetuto l’esperienza.

Vedendola arrossire, ma senza distogliere lo sguardo né coprirsi, Guy immaginò i suoi pensieri e sentì la consueta tensione all’inguine.

“Ti piace l’idea di fare il bagno con me?” domandò a bassa voce, un angolo della bocca incurvato all’insù.

Violet gli rivolse un sorrisetto birichino che gli fece mancare il fiato:

“Oh sì… moltissimo.”

La risposta, pronunciata con voce leggermente roca, gli mandò frecce di desiderio nei lombi. Non solo era evidente che lei lo desiderava, ma sembrava anche esserne consapevole. Forse quella sera si sarebbe sentita pronta a diventare veramente sua moglie… Non poteva esserne sicuro, ma lo sperava molto.

Poco dopo, un trambusto alla porta annunciò l’arrivo della seconda vasca, portata da due inservienti; erano seguiti da altri quattro robusti uomini, che portavano ciascuno due grossi secchi d’acqua. Sebbene la presenza di servitù maschile fosse comune anche durante il bagno di una signora, Guy si sentì stringere nella morsa della gelosia perché altri uomini potevano vedere la moglie senza veli; ma i servi la sapevano lunga e tennero gli occhi accuratamente lontani da lei.

Entrò anche Sally, che si rivolse al barone:

“Quale fragranza preferite, mio signore?”

“Cedro”, rispose Guy, che amava il profumo fresco ed agrumato di quell’essenza. In pochi minuti, la vasca fu piena e, mentre gli inservienti uscivano, Sally aggiunse l’olio al bagno. Guy si tolse la giubba e la posò su una sedia; la cameriera si affrettò a deporre la boccetta e accennò ad aiutarlo a spogliarsi, ma lui scosse la testa.

“Faccio da solo. Puoi andare: chiameremo noi quando avremo finito”, disse in tono perentorio. Sally fece una riverenza a entrambi ed uscì.

Guy si tolse anche la camicia e tornò a girarsi verso Violet; scorgendola che lo osservava con occhi spalancati, pensò che si sentisse in apprensione e quindi le rivolse un lieve sorriso tranquillizzante. Vide la sua espressione diventare vorace e si sentì mancare il fiato, comprendendo che Violet non stava provando timore, bensì desiderio.

Desiderio per lui.

La gola gli si seccò; per un attimo vertiginoso, considerò la possibilità di sollevarla dalla vasca e portarla direttamente a letto. Tuttavia, era precisamente l’atteggiamento che si era prefisso di _non_ tenere, per non spaventarla; il suo obiettivo era farla spasimare dalla voglia di fare l’amore con lui, fino a farla supplicare di prenderla, così che fosse interamente consapevole del suo desiderio come proprio e non come riflesso di quello del marito, o peggio ancora, un dovere da osservare.

La sua virilità, ormai del tutto risvegliata, premeva dolorosamente all’interno delle strette brache. Pensò di liberarsi in fretta dell’indumento, ma forse la vista della sua nudità nella piena gloria maschile l’avrebbe turbata, così preferì prima rassicurarla:

“Sei più desiderabile che mai, moglie mia… ma ti ricordo che non accadrà nulla che tu non voglia.”

Violet annuì: ne era assolutamente sicura, tuttavia gli era grata per averlo esplicitato ancora una volta, dimostrando la propria considerazione e premura.

Guy sedette e sfilò gli stivali, poi tornò ad alzarsi e si liberò delle brache; nel lasciarle cadere sulla sedia col resto dei vestiti, lanciò un’occhiata di sbieco a Violet e la colse che stava fissando, con espressione avida e vagamente frastornata, proprio il simbolo della sua mascolinità. Esso sobbalzò in risposta a quello sguardo; il desiderio che lo divorava gli oscurò la vista e la mente. Con uno sforzo, si obbligò a resistere e ad entrare nella propria vasca invece che saltare dentro a quella di lei. Si sedette in modo da fronteggiare Violet ed appoggiò le spalle al bordo, cercando di rilassarsi.

Incerta su cosa dire, Violet decise di andare su un argomento neutro:

“Com’è andata la giornata?”

Cercando di distrarsi da pensieri troppo ardenti, Guy cominciò a raccontarle, con lei che ascoltava interessata. Dopo un po’, Violet prese la spugna che ancora fluttuava nell’acqua e cominciò a strofinarsi, prima un braccio, poi l’altro; il movimento attirò l’attenzione di Guy, che non poté fare a meno di seguire il percorso della spugna fino al suo petto e poi più in basso. Un seno spuntò dall’acqua, l’areola scura che contornava il rilievo appena accennato del capezzolo, e le parole gli morirono in gola.

Non udendo più la sua voce – di cui aveva imparato ad amare il suono – Violet sollevò lo sguardo e lo vide fissarla con espressione famelica. Un calore improvviso divampò nel suo ventre, mentre una vibrazione ancora nuova per lei percorreva il pozzo della sua femminilità.

Un istinto atavico la indusse a raddrizzare la schiena, facendo emergere anche l’altro seno; passò la spugna prima attorno ad uno, poi all’altro, muovendoli sensualmente, gli occhi di Guy incollati addosso che la incendiavano sempre di più. Senza rendersene conto, socchiuse le labbra ed emise un sospiro pieno di desiderio.

Udendolo, Guy sentì la gola seccarsi; deglutì, mentre il sangue cominciava a rombargli negli orecchi.

“Violet…” gemette. Era per metà un avvertimento, per metà una supplica.

“Guy…” boccheggiò lei in risposta, senza fiato.

Guy non resistette oltre; afferrò l’orlo della vasca e si sollevò in piedi, schizzando acqua ovunque, poi scavalcò il bordo e in due passi fu accanto alla vasca di Violet. Le tese la mano in un gesto più invitante che perentorio; lasciando cadere la spugna, Violet l’afferrò e si alzò, l’acqua profumata che le ruscellava giù dal corpo. Guy la guardò tutta, percorrendo con gli occhi ogni sua deliziosa curva, soffermandosi più a lungo sullo scuro triangolo di riccioli alla giunzione delle cosce; sentì l’acquolina in bocca, immaginandosi mentre assaporava il nettare del suo fiore femminile, che sicuramente nessuno aveva mai assaggiato.

Le passò un braccio attorno alle spalle e si chinò a passarle l’altro dietro le ginocchia; Violet si aggrappò al suo collo mentre lui la sollevava fuori dalla vasca.

Rendendosi conto che stavano entrambi grondando acqua, Guy pensò che non fosse il caso di inzuppare il letto. Rimise in piedi Violet ed abbrancò uno degli asciugamani, che drappeggiò attorno alla moglie, aiutandola rapidamente ad asciugarsi, poi fece lo stesso con un’altra salvietta.

I loro occhi tornarono ad incontrarsi.

Gli asciugamani caddero a terra contemporaneamente.

Guy si sentiva ardere di un fuoco che mai nessun’altra donna aveva acceso in lui. Tuttavia, era più determinato che mai a trattenere il violento desiderio che lo scuoteva e farle sentire non solo la propria passione, ma anche la propria tenerezza. Le prese il volto tra le mani ed avvicinò le labbra alle sue.

“Violet… mio fiore…”

C’era così tanta dolcezza nella sua voce che Violet si sentì piegare le ginocchia. Angolò la testa, andandogli incontro; Guy non si fece pregare e posò la bocca sulla sua, trovandola già schiusa. Con un ansito, protese la lingua per accarezzare la sua; Violet rispose con un’urgenza che lo infiammò ancora di più e minacciò di mandare in frantumi il poco controllo che ancora aveva su se stesso. 

Violet passò le braccia dietro la schiena di Guy e gli si strinse addosso, premendo il seno sul suo petto muscoloso; contro il ventre, sentì la durezza di quella parte peculiare del corpo maschile che non avrebbe mai pensato di poter desiderare di sentire dentro di sé come lo stava desiderando in questo momento. Voleva diventare la moglie di Guy in tutto e per tutto, lì e adesso. Istintivamente, strofinò il bacino contro di lui e lo udì gemere.

Sentendola strusciarglisi addosso, Guy andò a fuoco.

“Violet…” gemette, “Non sai quello che mi stai facendo…”

“No”, ammise lei, “così come non so quello che tu stai facendo a me… Guy, io… voglio essere tua moglie… ora!”

Il sangue di Guy scese tutto all’inguine, e allo stesso tempo il suo cuore volò in alto. Circondò Violet con le braccia e la strinse.

“E io voglio essere tuo marito”, le mormorò sulle labbra, prima di tornare a baciarla, con un fervore che non veniva soltanto dal bassoventre, ma anche dall’anima; lei gli rispose con uguale fervore.

Interrompendo il bacio, Guy tornò a sollevarla in braccio e rapidamente si diresse nella camera accanto, dove la depose sul letto, sopra le coperte. Si sdraiò al suo fianco e tornò a prenderle il viso tra le mani per guardarla negli occhi.

“Grazie”, le disse, semplicemente. Violet comprese che la stava ringraziando per il dono di se stessa che gli stava concedendo, ma anche per aver fiducia in lui.

“Grazie a te”, gli sussurrò di rimando, “per il tuo rispetto, la tua pazienza, la tua comprensione…”

“Sei la cosa più bella e preziosa che mi sia mai capitata in tutta la mia vita” dichiarò lui, con voce bassa e intensa, “Meriti ogni cosa io possa darti.”

Compreso il suo cuore, pensò; e meritava anche che glielo dicesse. Prese fiato per pronunciare le parole, ma lei avvicinò il viso al suo e lo baciò intensamente, quasi disperatamente, con un’urgenza che gli rubò allo stesso modo respiro e pensieri. Non poté fare altro che rispondere con uguale ardore.

Violet sollevò una gamba e la posò su quella di Guy, stringendolo contro di sé; Guy rispose circondandole la vita con un braccio e ricambiando la stretta. Girarono sul letto, lui sopra di lei; Violet schiuse le gambe, pronta ad accoglierlo, ed emise un lamento sensuale sentendo la punta della virilità di Guy sfiorare il suo accesso femminile. Guy ondeggiò i fianchi, strofinandosi contro di lei, sul punto di entrare; ma si trattenne all’ultimo momento, memore dei suoi propositi.

“Non così in fretta, cuor mio”, le sussurrò. Sollevò la testa per guardarla, un sorrisetto malizioso a incurvargli gli angoli della bocca; la vide ricambiare il suo sguardo con aria un po’ smarrita, ed il suo sorriso si accentuò, riempiendosi di promesse. Chinò la testa e depose lievi baci sul collo e la gola di Violet; contro le labbra, percepì il battito selvaggio del suo cuore, che corrispondeva al proprio.

Scese ancor più in basso, spostandosi sulle braccia, disegnando un sentiero di piccoli baci sul petto di Violet, risalendo poi sulla soffice rotondità di un seno per raggiungerne l’apice. Prese tra le labbra il duro bocciolo, suggendolo delicatamente; udendo il gemito di Violet, aumentò la suzione su di esso e, con i polpastrelli, stimolò l’altro. Lei gli infilò le dita tra i capelli e gemette più forte. Incoraggiato, Guy scambiò le attenzioni da un seno all’altro, indugiando qualche istante prima di proseguire verso la sua meta e realizzare il desiderio che lo aveva colto prima: assaggiare l’essenza segreta di Violet. La volta precedente l’aveva raccolta dalle dita, ma ora voleva provarla direttamente.

Scivolò lungo il suo corpo fremente, depositando altri baci lungo la via, tra i suoi seni e sul ventre, mordicchiando delicatamente la calda pelle profumata di erbe aromatiche; con dita lievi, sfiorò il nodo del suo piacere e Violet boccheggiò. Spingendo le dita più in basso, Guy le posò sui morbidi petali, già irrorati della rugiada del desiderio.

Al suo sensuale tocco, Violet emise un lamento; sentì un fiotto di calore tra le gambe e venne scossa da un tremito. Poi Guy posò la bocca sul suo luogo più intimo; dapprima la sfiorò con le labbra, poi cominciò a lambirla. Alla nuova, esplosiva sensazione, Violet sussultò e lanciò un’esclamazione acuta, senza fiato. Guy l’afferrò più saldamente per evitare di perdere il contatto e spinse la lingua dentro di lei, lentamente, per abituarla. Non contento di udire i suoi gemiti d’incredulo piacere, ne spiò la reazione: la testa gettata all’indietro, il corpo inarcato e le mani strette sul copriletto gli confermarono che Violet stava godendo felicemente delle sue attenzioni, con un abbandono che lo esaltò al punto da fargli dimenticare il proprio bisogno. Si concentrò su di lei, continuando a vezzeggiarla con le labbra e la lingua, alternativamente suggendola e lambendola in profondità.

Violet era preda di un vortice inarrestabile di piacere; il suo respiro si fece sempre più rapido, i suoi lamenti sempre più forti, i suoi tremori più convulsi. Quando infine raggiunse la vetta, dalle sue labbra sfuggì un lungo gemito lacerante, quasi un singhiozzo, mentre le sue profondità si contorcevano e tremavano nel compimento.

Guy l’accompagnò attraverso l’orgasmo, rallentando il ritmo delle sue attenzioni a mano a mano che procedeva; quando gli spasmi si calmarono, la sfiorò ancora con alcuni piccoli baci, poi si sollevò sui gomiti. Si passò la lingua sulle labbra, ancora piene del suo sapore, gustandolo una volta di più, e la guardò.

Violet giaceva sul letto, i capelli in disordine attorno alla testa, l’espressione estatica, il respiro ancora affannoso, il corpo abbandonato nella soddisfazione. Era la visione insieme più erotica e più commovente che Guy avesse mai scorto in tutta la sua vita ed il suo cuore si gonfiò.

Percependo il suo sguardo, Violet socchiuse gli occhi e lo ricambiò. Cercando di calmare il respiro, prese fiato per parlare:

“Guy, questo è stato… indescrivibile…”

“ _Tu_ sei indescrivibile”, mormorò lui, arrampicandosi lungo il suo corpo e adagiandosi nuovamente al suo fianco, “Se ti piace così tanto, sarò felice di farlo ogni volta che vorrai… anche ogni giorno”, soggiunse, la voce roca.

Violet sentì le sue profondità fremere a quella prospettiva allettante.

“Oh sì”, rispose di getto, poi arrossì per la propria sfrontatezza e distolse gli occhi da quelli del marito. Accorgendosene, lui le mise l’indice sulla guancia per farla tornare a voltare il viso verso il proprio.

“Niente pudori tra noi”, la invitò, “Sei mia moglie: puoi esprimerti liberamente, con me. A letto come fuori dal letto. Va bene?”

Violet assorbì le sue parole ed annuì. Poi le sue sopracciglia si avvicinarono in un’espressione quasi corrucciata.

“Ma… non ci siamo ancora congiunti”, disse in tono vicino al rimprovero. Guy sorrise.

“Porremo rimedio molto presto a questo”, le promise, “Non c’è fretta, abbiamo tutta la notte.”

“Vuoi dire che mi farai saltare la cena?” domandò lei, una scintilla maliziosa negli occhi. Lui ridacchiò:

“Non ci penso nemmeno! È mio preciso dovere nutrirti per tenerti in forze, specialmente stanotte… Chiameremo perché ci portino la cena in camera, che ne dici?” propose.

Lei gli mise la braccia al collo e lo attirò a sé.

“D’accordo”, accettò, “ma a una condizione.”

“Tutto quello che vuoi”, promise Guy, un po’ sorpreso dall’inaspettata richiesta.

“Ora mi lascerai fare a te quel che tu hai fatto a me…”

“Ma…”

“Niente ma”, lo troncò Violet, spingendolo con le spalle sui cuscini, “Hai appena detto che posso esprimermi liberamente, no? E io ne approfitto subito…”

Guy sentì che la gola gli diventava secca: Violet era oro puro, si rese conto. Si chiese cosa mai avesse fatto per meritare una tale fortuna, lui che si era macchiato di tante azioni indegne. Poi sentì le mani della moglie toccarlo in modo assai intimo ed i suoi pensieri s’involarono. Emise un sospiro di piacere.

“Dovrai insegnarmi”, gli rammentò Violet, continuando a vezzeggiare la sua erezione che, sotto le sue attenzioni, divenne ancora più solida.

“Stai andando benissimo”, borbogliò lui, chiudendo gli occhi per meglio godere delle sue carezze.

“No”, lo contraddisse lei, “Ho detto che voglio farti quel che tu hai fatto a me… baciandoti nel modo speciale in cui tu hai baciato me.”

Gli occhi di Guy si spalancarono.

“Sei… sicura di volerlo fare?” indagò. La sua torre maschile già fremeva all’idea delle labbra di Violet attorno ad essa, ma lei era del tutto nuova ai giochi amorosi e non era certo che lei sapesse cosa l’aspettava. Certo, gliel’aveva detto anche la volta precedente e Violet non era sembrata disgustata, al contrario; ma tra il dire e il fare c’è di mezzo il mare, come diceva il proverbio.

“Se non lo fossi, non te l’avrei chiesto”, dichiarò lei in tono di lieve rimprovero, “Oramai dovresti sapere che non parlo mai a vanvera.”

Era vero, lo sapeva; ma non aveva osato sperare che ciò si applicasse in maniera così completa anche in camera da letto.

Annuì.

Violet gli sorrise, poi si chinò a baciarlo. Rispecchiando quel che aveva fatto lui in precedenza, gli accarezzò la lingua con la propria, esplorando la sua bocca in modo sensuale e dolce allo stesso tempo, ormai senza più timidezza ma con passione crescente. Poi scese a baciargli il collo e il petto, titillando i suoi capezzoli con le labbra e stuzzicandoli con i denti fino a farlo sospirare. Proseguì poi la discesa lungo il suo ventre piatto, mordicchiandolo; seguendo la traccia di peluria scura, raggiunse il nido di riccioli da cui si ergeva l’asta della sua virilità. Posò le labbra sulla punta in un bacio che lo sorprese per la sua fermezza, che confermava la risolutezza della moglie nel voler dargli piacere a quel modo. Rabbrividì di delizia.

Seguendo le indicazioni del marito, Violet schiuse la bocca e spinse la testa in basso, circondandolo e cominciando a suggere. Guy gemette; arrovesciò gli occhi all’indietro prima di chiuderli, sopraffatto, mentre lei lo dilettava in modo ancora inesperto, ma molto promettente.

Violet cominciò a salire e scendere lungo il suo scettro, usando anche la mano chiusa attorno ad esso. Guy prese ad agitarsi nel letto, non diversamente da come aveva fatto lei poco prima nelle sue stesse condizioni. Il suo respiro divenne sempre più affannato e i suoi lamenti amorosi crebbero di volume mentre percepiva approssimarsi il compimento. Pochi istanti prima del culmine, gemette un avvertimento:

“Violet, sto per…!”

Non era certo che lei avrebbe gradito accogliere il suo seme nella bocca, come le aveva detto in precedenza; ma lei lo tenne fermamente, continuando imperterrita, e pochi istanti dopo Guy fu travolto da un piacere tanto intenso da lasciarlo senza neppure il fiato di gridare. Affondò le dita nel materasso mentre tutto il suo corpo sussultava in tremiti irrefrenabili; alla fine, ricadde sulle coperte, mentre gli ultimi brividi lo percorrevano, esaurendosi.

Violet spillò ogni calda goccia, senza provare alcun ribrezzo: era il liquido da cui poteva nascere una vita, non c’era nulla di ripugnante in esso. E poi, veniva da Guy, e lei accettava tutto, di lui.

Quando lo sentì ammorbidirsi, dopo i tremori che lo avevano percorso, lo lasciò andare. Il suo sapore era un po’ salato, forse vagamente amarognolo, considerò mentre sollevava la testa a guardare il marito, abbandonato sul letto come lo era stata lei poco prima. Voleva chiedergli com’era andata – dal risultato, la risposta era ovvia, ma avrebbe desiderato una conferma – tuttavia era inibita dalla consapevolezza della propria inesperienza.

Guy emise un sospiro di beatitudine ed aprì gli occhi. Il suo sguardo era annebbiato dal piacere appena provato, ma si schiarì velocemente quando incontrò quello interrogativo di lei.

“Moglie mia, sei oro puro”, mormorò, dando voce ai pensieri che prima gli avevano attraversato la mente.

Invece di arrossire come si era aspettata, Violet si sentì fiera di se stessa.

“Grazie, marito mio”, rispose, contraccambiando l’appellativo che, in questa circostanza, non era formale, ma intimo ed eccitante.

Si sollevò, ascendendo il lungo corpo muscoloso di Guy per mettersi al suo fianco; lui la circondò con le braccia e la trasse a posare la testa sul suo petto.

Rimasero così per un po’, sfiorandosi a vicenda, dolcemente. Poi poco per volta il registro delle loro reciproche carezze mutò, diventando più sensuale, finché Guy non fece girare Violet sulla schiena e si sollevò su un gomito, guardandola.

“Ora ti sposerò come si deve”, dichiarò sottovoce. Violet sentì un calore ormai noto spandersi nel suo ventre e ricambiò il suo sguardo, piena di aspettativa.

Guy le sfiorò una guancia e lei chiuse brevemente gli occhi, apprezzando quel gesto tenero. Poi tornò ad aprirli.

“Fa’ di me tua moglie”, lo esortò a bassa voce.

Guy si chinò per un bacio che iniziò dolcemente, ma che ben presto divenne infuocato. Violet gli cinse la schiena con le braccia e lo tirò vicino, bramosa di sentire la sua pelle contro la propria. Lui continuò a baciarla sempre più ardentemente; le sue mani cominciarono a vagare sul corpo di Violet, contornando le curve del seno, poi della vita e del fianco, scendendo fino alla gamba. Come aveva fatto prima, Violet la piegò per sovrapporla a quella di Guy, che le accarezzò la parte posteriore della coscia. La risalì, arrivando fino alla rotondità del gluteo, in cui affondò le dita. Sorprendendola, la sollevò e, girandosi supino, la sistemò sopra di sé, infilando le ginocchia tra le sue. In quel modo, la calda femminilità di Violet posava proprio contro la sua virilità, nuovamente ben solida e pronta per lei. Muovendo i fianchi, Guy strofinò la propria durezza sulla sua morbidezza, strappandole sospiri di piacere.

Violet si sentiva ardere, un calore quasi insopportabile tra le gambe, proprio dove Guy la stava toccando così eroticamente. Le venne naturale dondolare i fianchi in controtempo, sfregandosi a sua volta contro di lui. Sentì la punta della verga maschile schiuderla, iniziando ad entrare in lei, e gemette di una bramosia che mai avrebbe pensato di poter provare.

Guy si sentì scivolare dentro di lei, ma si fermò appena all’inizio, cercando di abituarla alla sensazione d’invasione che avrebbe certamente provato; ma Violet era d’altro avviso. Agendo per istinto, abbassò il bacino e lo fece entrare maggiormente. Guy gemette: era così bello! Ma lei era troppo inesperta per poter condurre la danza d’amore, come avrebbe dovuto fare in quella posizione. Così, la prese per i fianchi e la tenne ferma.

“Aspetta, amor mio…”

Nel girarla sulla schiena, scivolò fuori da lei, che emise un suono rammaricato.

“Niente paura… non ti lascio…” la rassicurò, tornando a posizionarsi. Ruotò il bacino fino a trovare l’angolazione giusta, poi si mosse, affondando adagio nell’accogliente calore di lei.

Violet si sentì riempire dalla carne di Guy e trattenne il fiato, sopraffatta dalla sensazione di piacere che stava provando, non solo nel corpo ma anche nell’anima. Era come se fino a quel momento fosse stata incompleta, e adesso fosse invece finalmente intera. Schiuse le labbra ed esalò un gemito sommesso.

Accorgendosi che Violet stava trattenendo il respiro, Guy si fermò, timoroso di starle facendo male; ma subito dopo, lei emise un lamento che esprimeva chiaramente piacere. Rassicurato, tornò a spingere, fino a quando non fu completamente sepolto dentro di lei.

S’immobilizzò per qualche momento, per dare il tempo alla carne di Violet di adattarsi alla propria. Poi cominciò a muoversi, sempre con attenzione, cercando di capire quale fosse la maniera migliore per darle piacere.

Violet rimase ferma per qualche tempo, assaporando l’impetuosa sensazione che le dava sentire Guy muoversi dentro di lei. Poi, nuovamente spinta dal puro istinto, cominciò a oscillare i fianchi in controtempo a quelli del marito, come aveva fatto prima quand’era sopra di lui, aumentando così l’ampiezza del movimento e il conseguente piacere. Un gemito stupefatto le sfuggì dalle labbra.

Il suono infiammò Guy, che accrebbe la velocità delle sue spinte. Accorgendosene, cercò di rallentare, ma Violet emise un suono contrariato che lo indusse a mantenere il nuovo ritmo. Si concentrò per trattenere la marea del piacere che già sentiva montare dentro di sé, determinato a condurre Violet fino al culmine prima di lasciarsi andare.

Violet si sentiva avvolta in un bozzolo di sensazioni così gradevoli che stentava a credere alla realtà di quanto le stava accadendo. Uno spasmo percorse le sue profondità, poi un altro, preannuncio del piacere che stava per sopraggiungere. La sensazione si accentuò, così come la velocità delle contrazioni, e pochi istanti dopo Violet venne gettata nel gorgo di un godimento così intenso che le oscurò la vista e obnubilò la sua mente. Un grido selvaggio le eruppe dalla gola, e un istante dopo un grido eguale, ma dalla tonalità molto più bassa, le risuonò negli orecchi: Guy. Il marito l’aveva raggiunta subito nella più squisita delle gioie coniugali.

Per lunghi istanti, ad entrambi parve di fluttuare in un altro mondo, fatto di pura delizia e di completo appagamento. Poi, lentamente, tornarono consapevoli di se stessi e di quanto li circondava.

Guy aveva affondato il viso sul cuscino, accanto a quello di Violet; ora sollevò la testa per guardarla. Incontrò subito il suo sguardo luminoso e le sorrise, più con gli occhi che con le labbra.

“È stato meraviglioso”, sussurrò Violet, “Molto più di quanto pensassi…”

Il sorriso di Guy si fece più ampio.

“Felice d’aver superato le tue aspettative”, commentò, poi la logica conclusione dell’affermazione della moglie lo colpì; inarcò un sopracciglio, “Vuoi dire che avevi immaginato questo momento?”

Violet esitò, improvvisamente un po’ imbarazzata, ma poi ricordò l’esortazione di Guy di essere sempre se stessa, con lui.

“Sì”, confessò quindi, con sincerità, “e pure spesso. All’inizio con timore, come sai… poi con curiosità, e dopo ancora con… desiderio.”

Guy si sentì lusingato; aveva intuito che anche lei fosse bramosa di giungere a quel punto, ma sentirglielo ammettere era un’altra cosa.

Le sfiorò le labbra con un bacio.

“Sono ancor più felice di aver esaudito il tuo desiderio”, mormorò, “È valsa la pena aspettare… ogni giorno, ogni ora d’attesa è valsa la pena.”

Si scambiarono alcuni baci, con la tenerezza dell’appagamento. Poi all’improvviso Violet ricordò un appellativo che lui aveva usato. Il cuore le fece un balzo in petto e cominciò a batterle furiosamente.

“Come… come mi hai chiamata, prima?” domandò, quasi balbettando. Lui corrugò la fronte nello sforzo di ricordare.

“Quando?”

“Prima di girarmi… dicendo che non mi avresti lasciata…”

Guy cercò di fare mente locale, ma era difficile ricordare qualcosa nella nebbia della passione che l’aveva avvolto.

“Non…” cominciò, poi di colpo gli sovvenne e chiuse di scatto la bocca.

L’aveva chiamata _amor mio_.

Poteva fingere di non ricordare, pensò. O poteva dire che era solo un modo di dire, che gli uomini dicono spesso di amare una donna, quando sono a letto con lei, senza intenderlo veramente; ma Violet era sua _moglie_ , non una donna qualsiasi. E già le aveva detto che pensava che fosse oro puro. Per entrambe queste cose, meritava la verità, da lui. La meritava _sempre_.

“Amore mio”, rispose quindi, guardandola negli occhi, “E lo penso davvero, perché ti amo.”

Violet sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte mentre il significato dell’ammissione di Guy si faceva strada nella sua mente.

Guy l’amava?

Sentì gli occhi che le si riempivano di lacrime di gioia.

 _Guy l’amava_.

Gli prese il volto tra le mani.

“Guy di Gisborne, barone di Nottingham, marito mio… anch’io ti amo.”

Le labbra di Guy s’incurvarono appena, ma i suoi occhi si illuminarono nel più solare dei sorrisi.

“Violet, mio fiore…” sussurrò, prima di baciarla con trasporto.

Dopo che si furono scambiati molti baci, Violet gli chiese:

“Quando hai capito che mi amavi?”

“L’ha capito Drastan prima di me”, ammise Guy, ridacchiando, “Il giorno dopo il nostro matrimonio, quando gli ho detto che non ti avevo imposto la consumazione”, le lanciò un’occhiata, improvvisamente preoccupato per l’indiscrezione che aveva dimostrato, “Spero che non ti spiaccia troppo, se mi sono confidato con lui…”

Violet scosse la testa in segno negativo:

“Drastan è il tuo migliore amico, ed è anche amico mio; e poi, io mi sono confidata allo stesso modo con Rebelle. Che, per inciso, ha capito che ti desideravo già dalla prima notte di nozze, solo che non lo sapevo perché… non avevo mai provato cosa fosse il desiderio.”

L’accenno alla sua passata, orribile esperienza matrimoniale gli fece venir voglia, una volta di più, di poter strozzare Roganton.

Scacciò il fastidioso pensiero del primo marito di Violet e tornò a concentrarsi su di lei.

“E ora che lo sai, mi sembra di capire che ti piaccia…” la provocò con un sorrisetto allusivo.

Violet rifiutò di raccogliere.

“Parecchio”, replicò, con un sorrisetto speculare. Guy si sentì percorrere da un caldo brivido: aveva appena avuto la conferma che lo attendeva una vita matrimoniale a dir poco deliziosa…


	24. Capitolo XXIV

Capitolo XXIV

Nottingham, 8 settembre 1194

Guy si svegliò, disturbato da un raggio di sole che lo colpiva sulle palpebre. Aprì gli occhi: una lama di luce penetrava tra le imposte non perfettamente accostate, arrivando dritta sul letto, dove si faceva sinuosa seguendo il contorno del suo corpo e di quello di Violet, addormentata tra le sue braccia sotto le coperte.

Si scostò per non essere accecato e si rizzò su un gomito per osservare nella penombra il viso della moglie dormiente. Dopo aver fatto l’amore, avevano chiamato i servi per far portar via l’acqua dalle vasche e pulire la stanza da bagno, poi avevano cenato; in seguito, erano tornati a letto ed avevano fatto l’amore un’altra volta, prima di addormentarsi abbracciati. Un angolo della sua bocca si sollevò in un sogghigno divertito: chissà che pettegolezzi stavano già attraversando il castello, riguardo al barone che aveva di nuovo dormito tutta la notte con la baronessa! Beh, le chiacchiere si sarebbero presto esaurite, anche perché sarebbe diventata prassi normale che dormissero assieme: gli piaceva troppo tenere Violet tra le braccia, dopo l’amore. E non solo allora: gli piaceva il contatto fisico con lei, anche solo toccarle la mano durante i pasti ad esempio.

Come richiamata dai suoi pensieri, Violet emise un sospiro e si mosse, per poi immobilizzarsi subito ed aprire gli occhi di scatto, non spaventata ma certamente sorpresa. Quella era soltanto la seconda volta che si svegliava con un uomo al suo fianco e chiaramente non c’era abituata.

“Buongiorno, moglie mia”, la salutò in tono dolce. Lei gli sorrise, un sorriso così felice che gli venne un nodo di commozione alla gola.

“Buongiorno, marito mio”, lo contraccambiò Violet. Era ancora incredula riguardo a quanto era accaduto tra loro, non tanto la consumazione del matrimonio ma, soprattutto, la confessione dei loro reciproci sentimenti. Mai avrebbe creduto che ci si potesse sentire in uno stato di beatitudine tale come quello che stava provando in quel momento.

Guy si sporse verso di lei e le baciò le labbra. Violet gli cinse il collo con le braccia e gli si strinse addosso. Il bacio si approfondì, inizialmente dolce, poi infiammandosi sempre più.

Non ci volle molto perché la stanza si riempisse di nuovi sospiri amorosi.

OOO

“Stamattina hai un’aria decisamente soddisfatta”, sghignazzò Drastan, mentre con Guy si stava recando alle scuderie: dovevano recarsi a Bonchurch, dov’era stata richiesta la presenza dello sceriffo. Guy gli aveva confidato dei progressi in camera da letto con la moglie e la sua espressione estatica era un indizio chiarissimo che le cose si erano ulteriormente evolute.

“Ne ho ben donde, amico mio”, ammise Guy, parlando a bassa voce, “Ho trascorso la notte con mia moglie.”

Drastan si mise a ridere; non comprendendo il motivo della sua ilarità, Guy si accigliò e lo guardò storto, ma il cavaliere biondo non si fece certo impressionare.

“Non credo che hai trascorso tutta la notte con Violet _dormendo,_ dico bene?” lo provocò, anche lui sottovoce.

Guy roteò gli occhi:

“Certo che non ho solo _dormito_ , con lei! Ma anche stavolta ci sono andato piano.”

Ora Drastan era tornato serio.

“Hai fatto bene”, commentò, “E com’è andata?”

L’espressione di Guy si ammorbidì; accennò perfino ad un sorriso, e Drastan capì tutto.

“È valsa la pena aspettare, allora”, commentò, sorridendo a sua volta.

“Assolutamente sì”, rispose Guy, “Non osavo sperare in una risposta tanto passionale…”

S’interruppe, temendo d’essere troppo indiscreto; ma dopotutto stava parlando con Drastan, il suo migliore amico nonché testimone di nozze, ricordò.

“Una donna focosa, dunque”, commentò Drastan, sempre sottovoce, “Come la mia Rebelle”, guardò l’amico, “Siamo uomini fortunati, vecchio mio.”

Guy annuì, ma non aggiunse altro perché erano arrivati alle scuderie, dove gli stallieri sellarono in fretta Darkshadow e Mjolnir; i due montarono in arcione e si diressero fuori Nottingham.

A Bonchurch Hall, vennero accolti da Eve, la fidanzata di Much, che l’aveva affrancata dalla sua condizione servile per poterla sposare. Si erano innamorati a dispetto del fatto che lei fosse una spia al soldo di Vaisey, che tramite lei sperava di indurre Much a fornire informazioni su Robin Hood; quando il vecchio sceriffo aveva scoperto il voltafaccia di Eve, l’aveva fatta arrestare e sicuramente l’avrebbe condannata a morte, se lei non fosse riuscita a fuggire. Quando Robin aveva assegnato Bonchurch a Much, costui l’aveva fatta cercare e, ritrovatala, le aveva chiesto di sposarlo, ma prima aveva dovuto renderla una donna libera. Il matrimonio era fissato per la settimana seguente a quello di Drastan e Rebelle, in settembre.

Guy si aspettava una certa diffidenza, poiché era stato il braccio destro di Vaisey che, dopotutto, per poco non l’aveva fatta uccidere; ma Eve si comportò in maniera cortese, sebbene non propriamente cordiale, facendoli accomodare nel salone ed offrendo loro della birra fresca di cantina.

Stavano bevendo quando, poco dopo, vennero raggiunti da Much.

“Benvenuti a Bonchurch”, disse il giovane uomo, che aveva più o meno l’età di Robin, “Grazie per essere venuti.”

Il suo atteggiamento era ancora alquanto nervoso, quando aveva a che fare con Guy, anche se cercava di nasconderlo. Guy finse di non accorgersene: sapeva che aveva ancora molta strada da fare per conquistare la fiducia di Much, così come quella di Robin e degli altri membri della sua banda; e non aveva garanzie che ci sarebbe mai riuscito.

“Nostro dovere”, rispose in modo spiccio, poi si rese conto che forse era stato un tantino troppo brusco; non era facile cambiare abitudini, pensò, celando una smorfia, “Qual è il problema, precisamente?” aggiunse quindi in tono più garbato.

Con fare ancora titubante per la novità del suo stato, accentuata dalla presenza del barone, Much si sedette a capotavola, come gli spettava in quanto padrone di casa.

“Un furto, ma sospetto che l’accusa sia falsa”, rispose, cercando di assumere un atteggiamento sicuro come ci si aspettava da un nobile, per quanto di nomina recentissima.

“E come mai?” indagò Drastan. Aveva simpatia per Much, avendolo incontrato occasionalmente, e lo considerava una persona sincera e fortemente leale, tratti caratteriali che gli piacevano molto in chiunque.

“L’uomo accusato di furto è Paul Guilford, il figlio di Mastro Giles. Il ragazzo dice di conoscervi personalmente, Lord Nottingham.”

Lo sceriffo annuì, confermando:

“È vero. Lavora alla ricostruzione di Knighton Hall. Per quanto ne so, è un bravo ragazzo, che sta seguendo le orme del padre e un giorno diventerà un eccellente mastro muratore come lui”, corrugò la fronte, “Mi riesce difficile credere che sia un ladro. Chi lo sta accusando?”

“Ellis, il mastro sellaio”, rispose Much “Dice di averlo sorpreso nottetempo nella sua bottega; Paul ammette che c’era, ma nega assolutamente di aver mai avuto intenzione di rubare alcunché.”

“E allora, che ci faceva lì?”

“Non vuole dirlo, ma io sospetto che fosse andato a trovare Tetsy, la figlia di Ellis.”

Drastan inarcò un sopracciglio, ben immaginando la situazione: anche lui, quando correva la cavallina prima di conoscere Rebelle, era andato a trovare di nascosto molte fanciulle…

“E lei cosa dice?” domandò.

“Si rifiuta di commentare, e se quel che sospetto è vero, non mi stupisce, visto che suo padre è un tipo manesco e potrebbe ammazzare Paul per aver insidiato l’onore della figlia, o lei per averglielo permesso.”

L’espressione di Drastan si rabbuiò: se c’erano uomini che disprezzava senza appello, erano quelli che mettevano le mani addosso a chi era più debole di loro, come donne, bambini e vecchi.

“Anzitutto, dobbiamo chiarire il motivo della presenza di Paul nella bottega di Ellis”, decise Guy, “Se è vero che era lì per Tetsy, ma non vuole parlare per non coinvolgerla, dobbiamo convincerlo che proteggeremo lui e la ragazza e che nessuno riceverà danno”, si alzò, “Dove si trova il ragazzo?”

Drastan e Much si alzarono a loro volta.

“L’ho preso in custodia io e l’ho rinchiuso nel granaio”, rispose il signore di Bonchurch, avviandosi alla porta, “Seguitemi, prego.”

Uscirono dalla magione ed attraversarono il cortile, diretti all’edificio di legno che ospitava il granaio, presidiato da due robusti contadini armati di bastoni. Quando entrarono, trovarono Paul seduto su una balla di fieno, le mani legate ad uno dei montanti che sostenevano il piano rialzato. Aveva i capelli biondi arruffati, un occhio nero e un labbro spaccato, segni evidenti che era stato picchiato.

Non appena vide comparire Guy, il ragazzo – che poteva avere diciotto o diciannove anni – si alzò e gli rivolse un accenno d’inchino, impacciato dai legacci.

“Sir Guy…” cominciò, poi si corresse, “Lord Nottingham, sono molto felice di vedervi!”

Guy rifletté sul fatto che, fino a pochi mesi prima, nessuno sarebbe stato _felice di vederlo_. Che questo ragazzo lo fosse, dimostrandosi fiducioso che lui potesse aiutarlo, gli riscaldò il cuore.

“Chi ti ha ridotto così?” domandò in tono perentorio, “In che guaio ti sei cacciato, ragazzo?”

Paul accasciò le spalle.

“È stato Ellis, mio signore; ma non sono un ladro, ve lo giuro!”

“Ti credo”, lo rassicurò Guy, “ma sei stato sorpreso nella bottega di Mastro Ellis. Lui dice che eri lì per rubare, tu lo neghi: è la tua parola contro la sua, riguardo alle tue intenzioni, ma rimane il fatto che eri in casa sua senza il suo permesso. Cos’eri andato a fare?”

Paul distolse lo sguardo.

“Non ero lì per rubare”, insistette, “Non posso dire altro.”

“Temi di disonorare il nome di Tetsy?” interloquì Drastan, facendo trasparire simpatia dal suo tono.

Paul arrossì, ma non disse niente.

“Ascolta, ragazzo”, continuò Drastan, “ci hanno detto che Ellis è un uomo manesco, ma non devi temere le sue rappresaglie, né per te né per lei. Ci penseremo noi ad assicurarci che vi stia lontano, ma dobbiamo sapere”, concluse.

Paul parve combattuto.

“Potete davvero tenere Tetsy lontana dalle grinfie di Ellis?” chiese, in cerca di rassicurazione.

Era quasi un’ammissione, si rese conto Guy.

“Certamente”, gli garantì.

“E come?”

“Questo dipende da vari fattori, a cominciare dal vero motivo per il quale ti trovavi nella bottega del sellaio.”

Paul deglutì, cercando di scacciare le proprie paure.

“Non ero nella bottega da solo”, confessò infine, “C’era anche Tetsy. Ci… stavamo baciando. Vedete, io e lei ci amiamo…”

La voce gli mancò vedendo Guy accigliarsi.

“Se l’ami, perché non hai fatto le cose alla luce del sole e chiesto a Mastro Ellis il permesso di corteggiarla?” volle sapere, “Non sei uno spiantato, hai un mestiere e un giorno erediterai l’attività di tuo padre. Puoi offrirle una vita dignitosa. Ellis non può avere niente da obiettare.”

“Invece sì”, lo contraddisse Paul piano, “perché lui vuole che Tetsy sposi Nolan, il mercante di lana di Nottingham.”

“Cosa?” trasecolò Much, “Quel vecchio vizioso?” si girò verso Guy, “Neanche le prostitute vogliono saperne, di quel… quel porco! Quel che vuol fare Ellis è… rivoltante!”

Guy conosceva bene la fama di Nolan, il mercante di lana più ricco della contea, e forse anche delle contee circostanti, e ne era francamente disgustato.

“Suppongo che Tetsy sia contraria”, commentò, più un’affermazione che una domanda.

“Assolutamente!” esclamò Paul, “Lei ama me!”

“Quindi la vorresti sposare?”

“Ma certo! Solo che, senza il permesso di suo padre, l’unico modo era fuggire insieme… Ne ho parlato con mio padre e lui era disposto a proteggerci. Volevamo andare a Sheffield e farci sposare là da un monaco o da un prete, e poi saremmo tornati a Knighton Hall da mio padre. Ero andato da Tetsy a dirle tutto questo e a stabilire il giorno della fuga, quando Ellis ci ha sorpresi…” si sfiorò l’occhio contuso, “Mi ha preso a pugni, e avrebbe picchiato anche Tetsy se non le avessi fatto scudo col mio corpo…”

Guy si girò verso Much:

“Dov’è la ragazza, adesso?”

“Conoscendo l’indole violenta di Ellis, l’ho affidata a sua zia, la vedova del birraio.”

“Ben fatto”, disse Guy; Much si sentì arrossire per l’inaspettata lode e raddrizzò la schiena tutto compiaciuto, “Andiamo a parlare anche con Tetsy: se riusciamo a indurla a confermare la versione di Paul, la questione sarà risolta.”

Drastan lanciò un’occhiata al ragazzo, ancora legato al montante.

“Portiamolo con noi”, suggerì a Guy, “La sua bella si fiderà certamente più di lui che di noi, e quindi lui ha maggiori probabilità di convincerla a parlare.”

Guy annuì, concordando con il suo vice; Drastan usò il proprio pugnale per tagliare i legacci di Paul, poi lo afferrò per un braccio e lo condusse con sé, seguendo Guy e Much che si avviavano fuori del granaio.

Pochi minuti dopo erano a casa della zia di Tetsy. Much bussò con decisione; la porta venne aperta quasi prima che terminasse, segno che erano stati visti arrivare, e sulla soglia comparve una donna corpulenta dai capelli chiari.

“Buongiorno, Magda”, esordì Much con educazione ma anche con fermezza, “abbiamo bisogno di parlare con tua nipote”, aggiunse senza giri di parole. La donna lanciò un’occhiata diffidente a Guy, che gliela restituì con un cipiglio.

“Entrate”, disse Magda, scostandosi. I quattro uomini la seguirono nella modesta cucina, che fungeva anche da soggiorno, una stanza disordinata ma abbastanza pulita. Tetsy era intenta a curare delle erbe di campo; non appena li vide entrare, si alzò strofinandosi le mani sul grembiule. Era una ragazza sui quindici anni, bionda e piuttosto carina. Scorgendo Paul, si portò le mani alla bocca.

“Oh Paul… come stai?” proruppe, con palese preoccupazione.

“Se la caverà”, tagliò corto Guy, ma in tono abbastanza gentile, “Veniamo subito al punto: come sai, tuo padre ha accusato Paul di voler rubare nella sua bottega, ma lui dice che non è vero e che si trovava lì per te, perché progettavate di fuggire insieme per evitare il tuo matrimonio con un altro. Confermi?”

Gli occhi azzurri di Tetsy si sgranarono.

“Io… io…” balbettò, visibilmente molto spaventata.

“Va tutto bene”, intervenne Paul, “Lord Nottingham mi ha garantito che ti terrà lontana da tuo padre, al sicuro.”

La ragazza parve rilassarsi un poco, ma esitava ancora.

“Ma se mio padre non ci darà il suo consenso al nostro matrimonio, non avremo risolto niente”, obiettò.

“Se proprio non vuol saperne”, dichiarò Much, ergendosi in tutta la sua altezza, “il permesso ve lo darò io in quanto tuo signore, Tetsy.”

Guy gli lanciò un’occhiata sorpresa: era sempre stato abituato a vedere Much come un sempliciotto, spesso pasticcione, e la sua nomina a nobile, per quanto di rango minore, lo aveva fatto un po’ sorridere; ma doveva ammettere che Much si era sempre dimostrato valoroso, onesto e affidabile, sia in Terrasanta che qui. C’erano grandi nobili di cui non si poteva dire altrettanto – il vecchio barone era stato uno di questi. Much sarebbe stato un valente signore, per Bonchurch.

Tetsy lo guardò con immensa gratitudine.

“Mio signore, avete un cuore buono!” esclamò, “Grazie!”

“Grazie infinite, sir Much!” proruppe anche Paul.

Much passò lo sguardo dall’uno all’altro, con manifesto orgoglio ma anche con una vena d’imbarazzo.

Guy tornò a rivolgersi a Tetsy:

“Allora, ragazza, confermi la versione di Paul?”

“Sì, mio signore, la confermo”, dichiarò la fanciulla a quel punto.

“Ma Tetsy!” intervenne Magda, affiancandosi alla nipote, “Sei proprio sicura? Paul è solo un muratore, se invece tu sposassi Nolan, saresti ricchissima…”

Tetsy fulminò la zia con lo sguardo.

“Non m’importa di essere ricca, se per diventarlo devo aprire le gambe a un uomo che neanche le puttane vogliono più saperne!”

Magda ansimò, ma Guy non avrebbe saputo dire se per il linguaggio esplicito della fanciulla o per la nozione in se stessa.

“Penso che la situazione sia chiara”, annunciò, “ma per legge, devo tenere un processo pubblico. Lo faremo nella piazza di Bonchurch.”

Much annuì, ma parve un po’ disorientato, così Drastan intervenne:

“Serviranno delle panche e un tavolo. A chi posso chiedere?”

“Ah… A Eve, ci penserà lei a dare gli ordini necessari”, rispose Much, riscuotendosi.

“E si dovrà mandare a chiamare Mastro Ellis”, proseguì Drastan.

“Ma certo”, annuì il signore di Bonchurch, scrollandosi definitivamente di dosso lo smarrimento, “Manderò Gerald, il mio soprintendente.”

Meno di mezz’ora dopo, era tutto pronto; invece della panca, Eve aveva fatto portare delle sedie imbottite di cuscini per Guy e per Much ed uno scranno per Drastan. Adesso erano tutti e tre seduti dietro ad un tavolo su cavalletti coperto da una stoffa blu e nera, i colori di Bonchurch diventati l’insegna di Much. Non c’era che dire, pensò Guy: Eve era una padrona di casa perfetta e, nonostante la sua umile origine – comunque non diversa da quella di Much – era degna del ruolo di signora di Bonchurch.

Una piccola folla – gli abitanti del villaggio – si era raccolta attorno al perimetro della piazzetta ed era in silenziosa attesa degli eventi. Qualcuno occhieggiava lo sceriffo con espressione intimorita, altri solamente curiosa, avendo forse sentito voci riguardo al mutato atteggiamento di Guy, divenuto inaspettatamente il nuovo barone di Nottingham.

“Mastro Ellis, fatti avanti”, comandò Much con voce chiara. Dalla folla emerse un uomo alto e robusto; diversamente dalla sorella, aveva una chioma corvina striata di grigio, ed una corta barba ben curata gli ornava il mento. Era abbigliato con una tunica elegante ed un mantello pretenzioso. Era evidente che fosse un uomo vanitoso e che amava apparire più del semplice, per quanto benestante, mastro artigiano che era in realtà; ed era altrettanto evidente che voleva usare la figlia per migliorare la propria condizione, facendola sposare al ricco mercante, che a lei piacesse o meno. Per riuscirci, però, doveva trovare il modo di preservare il buon nome della figlia, e quindi, invece di accusare il giovane Paul di averla sedotta o perlomeno di averci provato, e pretendere un matrimonio riparatore, aveva preferito incolparlo di tentato furto, in maniera da allontanarlo da Tetsy e proseguire coi suoi piani. Aveva contato sul proprio prestigio, ma non aveva fatto i conti con l’onestà del nuovo signore di Bonchurch, che aveva voluto vedere chiaro nella faccenda.

Ellis cominciò a marciare tutto tronfio verso il trio di nobili, ma incontrando lo sguardo truce dello sceriffo, le sue spalle cominciarono ad afflosciarsi e il suo passo si fece esitante. Quando si fermò di fronte a lui, pareva che si fosse sgonfiato come una vescica bucata. Drastan lo squadrò senza celare il proprio disprezzo per quello che aveva capito essere un uomo capace di prendersela solo coi più deboli, ma che se la faceva sotto con chi sapeva essere più forte o più potente di lui.

“Mastro Ellis”, esordì Guy in tono asciutto, “hai accusato il qui presente Paul Guilford di aver cercato di rubare nella tua bottega. Confermi la tua accusa?”

Ellis si sentì perforare dagli occhi dello sceriffo e fu tentato di negare. Poi scorse il ragazzo che aveva sorpreso a baciare la figlia e il sangue gli montò alla testa: per colpa sua, i suoi piani per arricchirsi col matrimonio che aveva combinato per Tetsy rischiavano di andare all’aria. Gonfiò il petto.

“Certamente”, rispose con arroganza.

Guy rimase a guardarlo in silenzio, tanto a lungo che Ellis cominciò a sentirsi nuovamente incerto.

“Vi dico che stava rubando nella mia bottega”, affermò, ma la sua voce non era molto salda.

Guy continuò a tacere, limitandosi ad inarcare un sopracciglio; Ellis comprese che non gli credeva minimamente.

“Giuro che è vero!” esclamò in tono che rasentava la disperazione, perché gli era ben chiaro che, se lo sceriffo non gli credeva, non aveva nessuna possibilità.

“Paul dice invece che era lì per Tetsy”, disse finalmente Guy, con apparente indifferenza.

“Cosa? No!” negò Ellis in fretta, “Mia figlia è una fanciulla virtuosa e illibata! Ed è già promessa!”

“Lei non è d’accordo”, ribatté Drastan, sulla falsariga di Guy.

“Certo che è promessa, ho dato la mia parola!”

“Non ho detto che non è d’accordo sul fatto di essere promessa”, sogghignò Drastan con espressione allusiva.

Ellis diventò bianco come un cencio per essere stato pubblicamente indicato come incapace di vegliare sulla virtù della figlia.

“Non capisco perché dica il contrario!” esclamò, mostrandosi costernato.

“Perché ama Paul e vuole sposare lui, non chiunque tu abbia scelto per lei”, intervenne Much.

“Esigo che venga visitata da un cerusico!” sbraitò allora Ellis, improvvisamente furioso, “Dimostrerà che è ancora vergine e non ha nessun bisogno di un matrimonio riparatore! E io non darò mai il permesso che sposi quello spiantato!”

“Ho un ottimo lavoro”, si fece sentire Paul, in tono sorprendentemente fermo, considerando la sua posizione e l’età, ma evidentemente l’amore per Tetsy gli dava forza, “e tra non molti anni prenderò il posto di mio padre, Giles Guilford, diventando mastro muratore”, fece due passi avanti, uno sguardo di sfida chiaramente visibile nell’occhio non tumefatto, “Posso offrire a Tetsy una vita decorosa.”

“Piuttosto ti ammazzo!” urlò Ellis, fuori di sé. Sembrava davvero pronto a saltare addosso al ragazzo e a riempirlo di pugni nonostante la presenza del suo signore, dello sceriffo di Nottingham e del vice di quest’ultimo. Drastan si alzò di scatto, tanto che lo scranno cadde all’indietro, e fece tre rapidi passi verso Ellis, la mano posata sull’elsa della spada, pronto ad estrarla dal fodero. Vedendolo avanzare, il sellaio arretrò, l’espressione improvvisamente terrorizzata.

“Tu non ammazzerai proprio nessuno”, ringhiò il cavaliere biondo, “Ora lo sceriffo pronuncerà la sentenza e tu dovrai adeguarti. Altrimenti, quello che finirà ammazzato sei tu. Sono stato chiaro?”

Ellis deglutì vistosamente ed annuì. _Pusillanime_ , pensò Drastan con disgusto.

Guy si posò all’indietro sullo schienale della sedia, guardando Ellis con espressione identica al proprio vice.

“In questo caso”, disse ad alta voce, in modo che tutti sentissero, “abbiamo la parola di Mastro Ellis contro il giovane Paul Guilford, ma Tetsy conferma la versione di Paul e non quella del padre. Pertanto, decreto che Paul Guilford venga assolto dall’accusa di tentato furto ai danni di Mastro Ellis.”

“E io”, aggiunse Much, “in quanto signore di Bonchurch, concedo il permesso a Tetsy figlia di Ellis di sposare Paul Guilford.”

Ellis tornò a sgonfiarsi e barcollò all’indietro. Nessuno fece cenno di andare ad aiutarlo, anzi, tutti gli sguardi erano indirizzati a Paul con favore ed al terzetto di nobili con rispetto. Era lampante dove fosse la simpatia dei presenti.

Ellis tornò a raddrizzarsi e lanciò un’occhiata omicida a Paul. Guy, che non gli aveva tolto gli occhi di dosso, se n’accorse, e la sua fronte si corrugò in un cipiglio poco raccomandabile.

“Ellis!” tuonò, raddrizzandosi all’improvviso; l’apostrofato sussultò e volse lo sguardo sullo sceriffo, subito intimorito, e perfino Drastan si girò di scatto a guardare l’amico, “Non pensarci neanche! Questi due giovani sono sotto la mia personale protezione e, se succede loro qualcosa di anche solo minimamente sospetto, sappi che ti attende la forca!”

Il mento di Ellis quasi cadde per terra e l’uomo sembrò rimpicciolirsi per l’evidente terrore.

Drastan tornò a voltarsi verso il malcapitato.

“Hai sentito lo sceriffo?” ringhiò, “Ti consiglio di pregare per la salute e la fortuna del tuo futuro genero...”

Il suo sorrisetto feroce indicava che si stava divertendo a spese del prepotente.

Ellis fissò il cavaliere biondo con sguardo inebetito. Chiaramente sconfitto, s’inchinò in accettazione della sentenza.

Soddisfatto, Guy tornò a rilassarsi contro lo schienale.

“Tetsy rimarrà a casa di sua zia Magda fino al matrimonio”, decretò, “Quanto a te, Ellis, starai ben lontano da lei e da Paul. E poiché immagino che tu non intenda fornirle alcuna dote, ci penserò io”, infilò una mano sotto la giubba e ne trasse un sacchetto di pelle; ne scosse il contenuto sul piano del tavolo e prese tre monete d’oro, “Eccola.”

Paul fece tanto d’occhi a quel gesto inaspettato. Tetsy, che aveva assistito defilata a tutta la scena, rimase a bocca aperta, e così sua zia, che l’aveva accompagnata.

Much non volle essere da meno e, preso il proprio borsellino, ne trasse otto monete d’argento, aggiungendole a quelle di Guy.

“Ed ecco il mio contributo”, annunciò. Qualcuno dei presenti cominciò ad applaudire, ed in pochi istanti gli altri si unirono a lui in un’ovazione rivolta al loro feudatario ed allo sceriffo.

Much si commosse, giacché non gli sembrava d’aver fatto niente di straordinario: dopotutto, aiutare chi aveva bisogno era quel che faceva anche quando era un fuorilegge con la banda di Robin.

Guy invece si sentiva incredulo: era la prima volta che otteneva un’approvazione tanto calorosa da parte dei villici. La sensazione era incredibilmente gradevole, quasi quanto un bacio di Violet; e lo rendeva pressoché altrettanto euforico.

Preferì non mostrare apertamente la propria emozione, limitandosi ad addolcire appena la propria espressione.

“Bene, direi che qui abbiamo finito”, annunciò Drastan, alzandosi; vedendo Guy annuire a conferma, si rivolse al sellaio, “Ellis, puoi andare; ma rammenta bene quel che ti è stato detto.”

Ellis s’inchinò nuovamente, fece tre passi camminando all’indietro come si conveniva a un plebeo congedato da un nobile, poi si girò e, cercando di darsi un contegno, se ne andò. Il suo volto era rabbuiato e sembrava promettere brutte cose, ma il cavaliere biondo era certo che non avrebbe avuto il coraggio di andare contro gli ordini del barone.

“È ormai mezzogiorno”, osservò Much, lanciando un’occhiata alla posizione del sole, “Mio signore, sarei onorato se voi e sir Drastan vi fermaste a mangiare a casa mia.”

Solo pochi mesi prima, anzi, addirittura solo poche settimane prima, non avrebbe mai creduto di poter aver desiderio di condividere volontariamente un pasto con Guy di Gisborne, pensò; ma le circostanze erano profondamente mutate, e sia lui che l’ex nemico si trovavano in posizioni del tutto diverse da prima.

Guy aveva fretta di tornare a casa da Violet, ma non poteva rifiutare un invito così cortese.

“Va bene”, accettò quindi, “purché sia una cosa rapida…”

Ignorò l’occhiata saputa che Drastan gli lanciò e seguì Much verso la sua magione, dove Eve, saputo che si fermavano a pranzo, diede subito gli opportuni ordini in cucina.

Consumarono un pasto semplice, come auspicato da Guy, a base di gustoso stufato di manzo e verdure accompagnato con birra scura, seguito da deliziose pere cotte nel vino e cosparse di miele. Drastan non lesinò i complimenti alla padrona di casa, che gli rivolse dei gran sorrisi al punto da suscitare una punta di gelosia in Much; ma quando lei lo guardò con i suoi grandi occhi azzurri colmi d’amore, il neo signore di Bonchurch capì che non aveva motivo di preoccuparsi.


	25. Capitolo XXV

Capitolo XXV

Nottingham, 8 settembre 1194

Rebelle si era trasferita da un paio di giorni a Rivendale Hall ed aveva invitato Violet ad andare a trovarla. Desiderosa di confidare alla cugina gli ultimi sviluppi del suo rapporto con Guy, Violet decise che era il momento giusto per una visita, quindi, dopo che il marito l’ebbe salutata per recarsi a Bonchurch, tornò in camera per cambiarsi e indossare una tenuta più adatta a cavalcare.

Prima di recarsi alle scuderie, Violet chiese a Sally di andare a chiamare una guardia per scortarla; mentre attendeva che sellassero Snowflake, si presentò il sergente Ralf che, da quando lei aveva curato suo figlio Reggie per il morbillo, non perdeva occasione per aiutarla.

“Mia signora, mi hanno riferito che desiderate una scorta”, esordì dopo averle rivolto un inchino di saluto.

“Sì, vado a Rivendale Hall a trovare mia cugina”, confermò Violet, sorridendogli con simpatia, “Prendi un cavallo.”

Cedric, il capo stalliere, si affrettò a sellare anche un destriero per il sergente; poco dopo, Violet e Ralf lasciarono il castello e si diressero ai cancelli di Nottingham.

“Come sta la tua famiglia?” s’informò Violet.

“Benissimo, signora, grazie”, rispose Ralf, “Reggie parla sempre di voi, penso si sia innamorato”, aggiunse ridendo. Anche Violet rise, intenerita; poi pensò a Guy, al fatto che le aveva detto di essere innamorato di lei – ancora stentava a crederci – e il cuore le batté più forte.

Arrivati a Rivendale Hall, Ralf saltò giù da cavallo ed aiutò la baronessa a scendere a sua volta di sella, poi prese le redini di entrambi i destrieri ed andò a legarli agli appositi anelli infissi nel muro delle scuderie, ancora in gran parte vuote.

Violet si diresse all’ingresso, ma prima che potesse usare il battiporta di bronzo, l’uscio si aprì e sulla soglia comparve Rebelle in persona.

“Violet, che bella sorpresa!” esclamò, abbracciandola, “Ti ho visto arrivare”, aggiunse poi, arretrando per farla passare, “Mawa!” chiamò. Pochi istanti dopo sopraggiunse una donna sulla trentina, piuttosto corpulenta e dai capelli rossi, che Violet conosceva per essere parente di Maud, la cuoca di Chetwood Manor.

“Salve, Mawa”, la salutò.

“Buongiorno, lady Violet”, le sorrise la servitrice, per poi rivolgersi a Rebelle, “Mia signora?”

“Portaci da bere nel salone”, la istruì Rebelle, “e poi vai a dire alla guardia di lady Violet che può andare in cucina a bere un boccale di birra, se lo desidera.”

“Subito, mia signora. Cosa posso portare, a voi e a lady Violet? Birra, sidro, vino, acqua?”

Rebelle guardò la cugina, invitandola a scegliere.

“Sidro e acqua”, decise Violet, “ma aspetta a portarceli. Cuginetta, non vorresti farmi prima visitare la casa?”

“Ma certo!” accettò Rebelle, con entusiasmo.

La magione era appena più piccola di Chetwood Manor, e tra i lavori fatti fare in vista del matrimonio, c’era l’aggiunta di una stanza da bagno al pianterreno, copiata da quella della casa di famiglia di Violet. Quando visitarono la stanza da letto padronale, Rebelle ammise ridacchiando che lei e Drastan l’avevano già _inaugurata_ ; quella confidenza rammentò a Violet la notte appena trascorsa tra le braccia del marito e di conseguenza il secondo motivo per il quale era venuta a trovare la cugina, oltre a vedere la casa ristrutturata.

Qualcosa nel suo atteggiamento insospettì Rebelle che, memore di quanto Violet le aveva rivelato la settimana prima, immaginò subito cosa fosse successo.

“E tu e Guy?” la sollecitò quindi; il sorriso di Violet fu risposta sufficiente, “Quando, stanotte?” incalzò, sorridendo a sua volta.

Violet annuì.

“Avevi ragione, sai?” disse poi, “Può _davvero_ essere bellissimo, giacere con un uomo. Avevo già avuto un… assaggio, come sai, e pensavo che fosse stato meraviglioso, ma non credevo che potesse essere addirittura _meglio_ …”

Rebelle sogghignò, soddisfatta e contentissima per Violet.

“Raccontami tutto”, la esortò, “Com’è iniziata?”

“Stavo facendo il bagno…”

Violet descrisse la propria esperienza nei dettagli, ma mantenendo un certo pudore; quand’ebbe terminato, Rebelle sorrideva da un orecchio all’altro, rammentando una cosa che le aveva detto mesi prima.

“Ricordi quella volta, mentre facevamo il bagno io e te, quando abbiamo parlato di uomini e io dissi che mi auguravo che ce ne fossero due come li sognavamo?” le domandò; Violet ci mise qualche istante a ricordare, ma poi le sovvenne ed annuì, “Non mi sarei mai aspettata di essere esaudita in maniera così perfetta, e in così poco tempo!”

“Io men che meno”, confessò Violet.

“Dai, andiamo a brindare!” la esortò Rebelle. Tornarono al piano di sotto, dove si accomodarono nel salone. Avendole sentite arrivare, Mawa sopraggiunse poco dopo, portando da bere. Rebelle la congedò e si occupò personalmente di versare il sidro nei calici, poi le due cugine brindarono alla rispettiva felicità coniugale.

“Scommetto che adesso ti penti d’aver aspettato tanto”, la fanciulla guerriera non riuscì a trattenersi dal prendere in giro la cugina.

Violet rise, poi scosse la testa:

“In realtà no: non sarebbe stato altrettanto bello, se avessi affrettato le cose e mi fossi obbligata a giacere con Guy prima di essere pronta. Ad ogni modo, è tutto merito suo, per aver saputo aspettare e per avermi saputo insegnare un poco per volta cos’è veramente l’amore coniugale”, sorrise a Rebelle, “E parlo d’amore a ragion veduta”, concluse in tono allusivo.

Rebelle posò il bicchiere e sollevò un sopracciglio:

“In che senso?”

“Nello stesso senso in cui anche tu puoi parlare di _amore_ coniugale”, spiegò Violet, mentre il suo sorriso diveniva più ampio, “Guy mi ha confessato di amarmi…”

Anche il sorriso di Rebelle si allargò:

“Sul serio? Ma è meraviglioso!”

Brindarono di nuovo, poi parlarono dell’ormai imminente matrimonio. Rebelle la informò che avrebbe indossato un abito femminile – confezionato a Chetwood Manor da Mary, che era molto brava con l’ago – di seta blu con ricami in oro, i colori della sua casata, ma che sotto avrebbe indossato, come di consueto, le brache.

“E magari anche un pugnale infilato nella cintura”, sogghignò Violet.

“Ci puoi scommettere!” ammise Rebelle ridendo.

“Non ti smentisci mai, vero?”

“Giammai, altrimenti non sarei io!”

“Hai proprio ragione.”

Violet si fermò anche a pranzo, poi a metà pomeriggio si congedò per tornare a Nottingham, sempre scortata dal sergente Ralf. Erano arrivati oltre metà strada, quando da dietro la copertura degli alberi, in quel punto piuttosto fitti, sbucarono improvvisamente otto uomini armati di tutto punto; cinque di loro assalirono Ralf, mentre tre correvano verso Violet.

Estraendo la spada, Ralf urlò:

“Fuggite, signora!”

Snowflake, spaventato, si impennò nitrendo. Eccellente cavallerizza, Violet lo controllò e lo fece voltare, dandogli di tallone per farlo partire al galoppo; ma uno degli assalitori fu più veloce e riuscì ad afferrare le briglie, strattonandole in modo che lo stallone si fermasse. Violet gli sferrò un calcio alla testa, ma lui si spostò e lo ricevette invece sulla spalla. La forza del colpo lo fece vacillare, ma non fu sufficiente a fargli mollare la presa sulle redini. Uno degli altri le puntò contro la spada.

“Non opponete resistenza, signora, e non vi sarà fatto alcun male!” sbraitò. Violet non gli diede retta e tirò le briglie a destra e a sinistra nel tentativo di liberarle dalla presa del furfante che le teneva, senza successo; allora provò a far partire Snowflake al galoppo, ma sopraggiunse il terzo uomo, che abbrancò i montanti della bardatura a lato del muso del cavallo e vi si appese con tutto il suo peso, immobilizzandolo.

A quel punto, il farabutto armato di spada strappò le redini di mano a Violet.

“Non muovetevi, o il vostro uomo morirà”, la minacciò. Violet lanciò un’occhiata allarmata a Ralf, che era stato disarmato e disarcionato dagli altri uomini, uno dei quali gli aveva appoggiato la punta della spada sul collo; il suo cavallo era scappato e non ve n’era traccia.

“No!” gridò Violet, cercando istintivamente di proteggere il leale sergente; si voltò verso il suo assalitore, fulminandolo con lo sguardo, “Va bene, signore: non farò altra resistenza, ma lasciate andare la mia guardia.”

L’uomo fece un cenno al compare, che si abbassò ed agguantò il davanti della tunica di Ralf, che esibiva le nuove insegne nere e verdi di Nottingham. Lo tirò in piedi in malo modo, poi lo trascinò verso Violet, gli altri malfattori alle calcagna.

“Abbiamo un messaggio per il tuo padrone”, gli annunciò quello che teneva le briglie di Snowflake, “Digli che i tre Cavalieri Neri superstiti hanno preso sua moglie e che, se la rivuole, deve seguire le istruzioni contenute in quel rotolo”, accennò col capo, e il furfante che non teneva Ralf produsse una pergamena arrotolata e suggellata con la ceralacca, “Le deve seguire alla lettera. In caso contrario, la sua bella signora moglie morirà. Sono stato chiaro?”

Ralf lanciò un’occhiata angosciata a Violet, che la ricambiò cercando di non apparire spaventata come in realtà si sentiva. In quel momento, avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per essere come Rebelle, o come Marian nei panni del Guardiano Notturno, ma poiché era un desiderio vano, tutto quello che poteva fare era cercare di sopravvivere a questa sventura con meno danni possibile, assecondando o contrastando i suoi aguzzini in base all’opportunità. Fece un minuscolo cenno d’assenso a Ralf.

“Siete stato chiaro”, confermò quest’ultimo, tornando a guardare colui che aveva parlato. Il tono e l’atteggiamento erano remissivi, ma Violet aveva visto nei suoi occhi un lampo di determinazione: Ralf aveva capito che in quel momento la resistenza era inutile e che era meglio obbedire alla richiesta. Una volta messo al corrente dell’accaduto, Guy avrebbe deciso che cosa fare. Conoscendo Guy, Violet era propensa a ritenere che, invece di cedere al ricatto, egli avrebbe organizzato i soccorsi; Rebelle, Drastan e Robin si sarebbero di sicuro uniti a lui, e non si sarebbero fermati finché non l’avessero trovata. Chiunque fossero questi tre Cavalieri Neri, era sicura di una cosa: avevano i giorni contati.

OOO

All’andata, Drastan aveva raccolto le confidenze di Guy riguardo alla notte trascorsa con Violet – che, a tutti gli effetti pratici, era stata la loro prima notte di nozze – e si era sentito molto felice per l’amico. Ora, mentre tornavano verso Nottingham, si girò verso di lui:

“Dai, sbrighiamoci a rientrare: tua moglie ti starà aspettando con impazienza!”

Così dicendo, spronò Mjolnir al galoppo; il cavallo da guerra rispose prontamente scattando in avanti, sempre felice di correre. Darkshadow scosse la criniera ed emise uno sbruffo, segnalando la propria voglia di imitare il compagno, ed allora Guy lo assecondò. A quel ritmo, avrebbero raggiunto Nottingham in una mezz’ora; i loro cavalli erano ben addestrati ed abituati a pesi e sforzi molto maggiori di una libera corsa per campi e boschi, per cui non si sarebbero stancati troppo.

Arrivati in vista del ponte levatoio, diminuirono la velocità al trotto, poi al passo; entrarono in città e si diressero al castello. Quando vi arrivarono, Guy considerò che era metà pomeriggio passato e che, se non c’era niente di impellente che richiedesse la sua attenzione, poteva anche congedare Drastan, in modo da andare in cerca di Violet per stare un po’ con lei… possibilmente in posizione orizzontale.

“Puoi andare, vecchio mio”, disse quindi, dopo essersi accertato che non c’erano compiti urgenti da espletare, “Per oggi può bastare così.”

Drastan gli rivolse un sogghigno:

“Fretta di concludere la giornata e di andare a sdraiare la tua dolce mogliettina, eh?”

Guy lo guardò di traverso, ma non ottenne altro che farlo ridere più forte; sollevò gli occhi al cielo, esasperato, poi pensò di ripagarlo con la stessa moneta:

“Scommetto che tu farai lo stesso con Rebelle…”

“Certamente, a meno che non sia _lei_ a sdraiare _me_ ”, sghignazzò Drastan, facendo sbottare anche Guy, suo malgrado, in una risatina.

“La tua promessa sposa ama davvero così tanto prendere l’iniziativa?” domandò, incuriosito. Non era abituato a donne che cominciavano spontaneamente i giochi amorosi, ma ora pensava che gli sarebbe piaciuto che Violet facesse come la cugina, perché l’idea di essere l’oggetto del suo desiderio lo stuzzicava. Moltissimo.

“Almeno tanto quanto piace a me”, ammise Drastan, “Ho sempre ritenuto terribilmente eccitante che una donna mi dimostri quanto mi vuole, ma se è Rebelle a farlo… beh, solo a pensarci, mi trovo a essere subito pronto”, concluse, spostando il peso sui piedi in un modo che fece comprendere a Guy _quanto_ , esattamente, fosse _pronto_.

“Allora vai da lei”, lo esortò, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla, “Ci vediamo domani.”

In quel momento, udirono passi in corsa fuori dalla porta dello studio, lasciata aperta; sulla soglia comparve Ralf, la tunica stropicciata e sporca di terriccio e il labbro inferiore spaccato laddove era stato chiaramente colpito da un pugno munito di guanto armato. In mano recava un rotolo di pergamena.

“Mio signore!” esclamò, affannato, “È successa una cosa terribile!”

“Calmati, Ralf”, lo esortò Drastan, “Prendi fiato e poi parla.”

Il sergente prese due respiri profondi, poi disse:

“Stavo scortando lady Violet di ritorno da Rivendale Hall, quando siamo stati assaliti da otto uomini armati. Non erano banditi, erano chiaramente dei soldati ben addestrati. Mi sono trovato circondato da cinque di loro, ho provato a combattere, ma erano troppi e mi hanno sopraffatto…”

Il suo tono esprimeva chiaramente il suo nervosismo: rammentava bene come il vecchio barone aveva trattato coloro che fallivano il loro compito e, anche se il suo successore aveva dimostrato d’essere fatto di tutt’altra pasta, non poteva fare a meno di ricordare che prima di questo era stato il suo braccio destro e, volente o nolente, temeva che potesse trattarlo come in passato erano stati trattati altri nelle sue condizioni.

“Erano cinque contro uno”, considerò Drastan, “Non potevi far molto…”

“Che ne è di mia moglie?!” esclamò invece Guy, tra furore e ambascia.

“L’hanno catturata, ma non le hanno torto un capello”, gli assicurò Ralf, “Almeno, per quanto io abbia potuto vedere. Mi hanno detto di dirvi che i tre Cavalieri Neri superstiti l’hanno presa e che, se la rivolete indietro, dovrete fare esattamente quello che sta scritto qui”, concluse, porgendogli il rotolo di pergamena, “Alla lettera, signore… o lei morirà”, aggiunse a voce bassa, chiaramente in pena.

Guy gli strappò la pergamena di mano e spezzò il sigillo; srotolato il documento, lo lesse in fretta. La sua espressione si fece terribilmente cupa.

“Puoi andare, sergente”, disse in tono sordo che mal celava la sua furia.

“Sono a vostra disposizione per qualsiasi cosa possa aiutare lady Violet”, dichiarò Ralf di getto, ma Guy si era già girato per dirigersi alla propria scrivania.

“Lo sappiamo, Ralf”, gli assicurò Drastan, “Ora vai a farti curare quel labbro. Non dire niente a nessuno, per nessun motivo. È un ordine.”

“Sissignore.”

Il sergente si inchinò e prese congedo. Quando fu uscito, Drastan chiuse la porta e poi si voltò verso Guy.

“Chi sono questi Cavalieri Neri? E perché ce l’hanno con te tanto da rapire tua moglie?” indagò.

Guy aveva posato la pergamena sulla scrivania, di cui stava ora stringendo il bordo del ripiano, talmente forte che le nocche erano sbiancate. Alle domande dell’amico, prese un respiro profondo, poi si voltò e disse:

“Drastan, quel che ti sto per dire non deve uscire da questa stanza. Voglio la tua parola d’onore.”

Il cavaliere biondo annuì.

“Hai la mia parola d’onore”, confermò.

Guy prese un altro profondo respiro.

“I Cavalieri Neri erano una setta, fondata dal principe Giovanni, composta di baroni che lo volevano aiutare a impadronirsi del trono, approfittando dell’assenza di re Riccardo”, spiegò a voce bassa, “Vaisey ne era a capo; perfino sua sorella Davina ne faceva parte, e io, come suo collaboratore, vi ero affiliato.”

Fece una pausa per vedere l’effetto che le sue parole avevano su Drastan. L’amico lo fissò per alcuni momenti con espressione impietrita.

“Devo sedermi”, borbottò poi, marciando verso la sedia più vicina e lasciandovisi cadere, “Vuoi dire che hai _cospirato contro il re_?” domandò conferma, ancora incredulo.

Guy annuì:

“Ero talmente accecato da ambizione e avidità di potere che mi sono fatto trascinare da Vaisey nella sua follia più grande: il suo piano era di porre sul trono d’Inghilterra quel debosciato di Giovanni, solo per poi liberarsene e prenderne il posto, rivendicando il titolo in virtù della sua parentela con i Plantageneti per parte di madre. Alcuni anni fa mi ha mandato in Terrasanta a uccidere il re, ma Robin di Locksley mi ha fermato. All’inizio di quest’anno, Vaisey ha ideato un nuovo piano, ma esso è miseramente fallito – ancora una volta grazie a Locksley – e pertanto il principe Giovanni sciolse permanentemente la setta. Tuttavia, Vaisey non ha rinunciato alle sue ambizioni e così ci siamo recati in Terrasanta allo scopo di assassinare il re. Riccardo è stato ferito da Vaisey, ma Locksley, assieme alla sua banda e a Marian, ha impedito che accadesse l’irreparabile. È stato allora che ho quasi ucciso Marian, che si era frapposta tra me e il re per fargli da scudo”, udì l’ansito che Drastan emise a quella confessione, ma non si fermò, “Quando Vaisey è morto, sulla via del ritorno, ho deciso di cambiare radicalmente la mia vita, di fare ammenda ai tanti atti malvagi che avevo compiuto agli ordini del vecchio barone.”

Drastan fece un gesto per interromperlo e Guy tacque.

“Quanti sanno di tutto questo?” domandò il suo vice, in tono teso.

“Di ancora vivi, molto pochi: Locksley, Marian, Much, Little John, Allan A Dale. Anche altri due membri della banda di Locksley, Will e Djaq, ma sono rimasti in Terrasanta e non torneranno più in Inghilterra. Prima del matrimonio, l’ho detto a Violet. E ora a te.”

“Quindi Rebelle non ne sa nulla?”

“No, e neppure sir William.”

“E il principe Giovanni?”

“Non conosce esattamente il mio grado di coinvolgimento”, specificò Guy, “Certo sospetta che io sappia molto, dato che ero il braccio destro di Vaisey; e secondo me è per questo che mi ha offerto la carica di sceriffo pro tempore, nel tentativo di assicurarsi il mio silenzio, ed eventualmente il mio sostegno. Il mio piano era di fare del mio meglio, qui a Nottingham, finché re Riccardo fosse stato assente; e poi, quando fosse tornato, contavo di defilarmi, in Francia o in Scozia. La morte di Vaisey ha lasciato vacante il titolo di barone, che non sapevo spettasse a sir William di Chetwood, che però vi ha rinunciato in favore del figlio. La morte di Jeffrey ha fatto sì che il re decidesse di far passare il titolo attraverso Violet, e lei mi ha chiesto di sposarla…”

Un pensiero lo colpì all’improvviso.

“Drastan, è tutta colpa mia se l’hanno rapita”, dichiarò con amarezza, “Quando hanno saputo del mio matrimonio con Violet, gli ultimi tre Cavalieri Neri si devono essere sentiti minacciati da me, diventato barone di Nottingham e quindi loro pari”, gesticolò verso la pergamena stesa sul tavolo, “e adesso mi intimano di stilare una confessione relativa al mio coinvolgimento nella setta e di darglielo in cambio di mia moglie, così mi avranno in pugno per il resto della vita”, si prese il volto tra le mani, “E pensare che, solo pochi giorni fa, io e Violet abbiamo parlato proprio di questo, e lei mi ha consigliato di redigere un documento in cui li denunciavo, da mettere al sicuro e usare come deterrente contro di loro. L’ho fatto, ma non ho fatto in tempo a metterli sull’avviso e loro mi hanno preceduto, rapendola.”

“Ma chi sono, costoro?” volle sapere Drastan.

“I baroni di Buckingham, Spencer e Rotherham.”

Drastan decise che, per il momento, avrebbe lasciato perdere l’affiliazione di Guy con questi cospiratori e si sarebbe invece concentrato sul rapimento di Violet.

Scrutò il volto dell’amico, dove angoscia e rabbia si mescolavano.

“Che intenzioni hai?” domandò. Il volto di Guy divenne di pietra.

“Di andare in cerca di mia moglie e di sottrarla alle loro grinfie”, affermò in tono sordo, “E poi, di farli fuori.”

Drastan annuì: la pensava esattamente come lui.

“Ti aiuterò”, dichiarò fermamente.

Guy lo guardò, tra l’incredulo e il sollevato: incredulo perché l’altro, pur avendo appreso che aveva cospirato contro il re, era disposto ad assisterlo, e sollevato per lo stesso motivo.

“Grazie, amico mio”, mormorò.

L’altro scrollò le spalle:

“Non so se lo faccio soltanto per Violet o anche per te”, ammise, “Dopotutto, sei un traditore della corona; ma per ora non voglio pensarci. Quel che dobbiamo invece pensare è di ideare un piano. Per prima cosa, dobbiamo ispezionare il punto in cui hanno teso l’agguato e trovare le loro tracce per metterci all’inseguimento; ma non possiamo fare tutto da soli.”

Guy lo fissò:

“Chi proponi?”

“Ralf, ovviamente, che non vorrà saperne di essere lasciato da parte: dopotutto, Violet gli aveva affidato la propria incolumità e lui ha fallito. Non aveva alcuna possibilità, contro otto uomini, ma conoscendolo, si sentirà ugualmente responsabile. Poi Locksley, visto che mi hai detto che sa tutto; e con lui, i suoi uomini, Much e gli altri. E naturalmente Rebelle: se cercassi di tagliarla fuori, mi spellerebbe vivo.”

“Allora andiamo a prendere Ralf e facciamoci portare sul luogo dell’imboscata, e intanto mandiamo a chiamare Locksley e gli altri, compresa Rebelle; ma non rimarremo ad aspettare quelli che non sono abbastanza vicini per partire subito.”

Drastan si alzò di scatto e i due uscirono di corsa, in cerca di Ralf. Dopo essersi fatti spiegare esattamente dove lui e Violet erano stati aggrediti, Drastan diede ordine a tre messaggeri di recarsi alla massima velocità a Rivendale Hall, Locksley Manor e Bonchurch Hall, pregando i rispettivi proprietari di raggiungerli nel luogo in cui Violet era stata rapita. I messi corsero alle scuderie, presero i cavalli più veloci a disposizione e si diressero a spron battuto alle rispettive mete.

A quel punto, Guy e Drastan andarono a prendere le loro cavalcature; a Ralf venne dato un altro cavallo in luogo di quello fuggito durante l’assalto. Meno di mezz’ora dopo, erano nel luogo preciso dov’era avvenuto il misfatto.

Smontato da Mjolnir, Drastan si mise ad ispezionare il terreno; Guy lo lasciò fare, sapendo che l’amico era molto più bravo di lui a individuare le tracce.

Dopo diversi minuti passati ad esaminare ogni orma ed ogni segno lasciato per terra e sulla vegetazione circostante, Drastan puntò un dito:

“Sono andati di là.”

Guy considerò la direzione:

“Sono diretti a Rotherham; me l’aspettavo, perché dei tre possedimenti è il più vicino a Nottingham.”

“Quando dista?” s’informò Drastan.

“Una quarantina di miglia”, rispose Guy, osservando la posizione del sole che cominciava a calare, “Mancano tre ore al tramonto, non ce la faranno prima del buio.”

Drastan annuì:

“Non possono viaggiare di notte nella foresta, a meno di non rischiare di azzoppare i cavalli facendoli inciampare in qualche radice sporgente o altri ostacoli, e dovranno quindi fermarsi.”

“Vale anche per noi”, commentò cupamente Ralf.

Anche se avevano fretta di lanciarsi all’inseguimento, si disposero ad attendere per un’ora, come d’accordo, per permettere a Rebelle, Robin e Much – ed eventualmente altri – di raggiungerli. Rebelle, la cui dimora era la più vicina, fu la prima ad arrivare. Appariva furibonda.

“Chi è che ha osato far questo??” esclamò non appena giunse a portata di voce.

Guy non poteva raccontarle tutto, non in presenza di Ralf, per cui aveva deciso per una versione _alleggerita_.

“Tre uomini”, rispose pertanto, “di cui conosco un segreto che, se svelato, potrebbe loro nuocere grandemente; vogliono assicurarsi che io non parli.”

“Saranno _loro_ a non poter più parlare, quando li avremo trovati”, ringhiò la giovane guerriera, “perché provvederò personalmente a tagliar loro la lingua… e anche qualcos’altro!” si guardò attorno, “Che stiamo aspettando? Inseguiamoli!”

“Aspettiamo Locksley e possibilmente altri dei suoi”, rispose Drastan, “Sappiamo che sono stati in otto a tendere l’agguato, ma non possiamo sapere se ce ne sono altri, quindi più siamo e meglio è.”

Rebelle avrebbe voluto ribattere che così rischiavano di perderli, ma si rendeva conto che il fidanzato aveva ragione e perciò contenne la propria ansia d’azione.

Pochi minuti dopo arrivò al gran galoppo Robin, accompagnato da Little John su un frisone particolarmente robusto in grado di portare la sua notevole stazza. Il robusto villico si era riconciliato con la moglie Alice ed era tornato a vivere a Locksley con lei e il figlio, per cui aveva subito risposto quando Robin l’aveva mandato a chiamare.

La prima domanda del conte di Huntingdon fu la stessa che aveva posto Rebelle:

“Chi è stato??”

“Spencer, Rotherham e Buckingham”, rispose Guy succintamente. Robin lo guardò interdetto, poi comprese le implicazioni e annuì.

“Maledetti! Se le torcono anche solo un capello…”

“Li ammazzerò con le mie mani”, completò la frase Guy, in un tono tanto terribile da far accapponare la pelle.

“Non so se ti lascerò qualcosa da uccidere, Gisborne”, ringhiò Little John, “dopo che li avrò massacrati di botte!”

Agitò in aria i suoi enormi pugni, che sapeva usare come magli contro gli avversari e di cui qualche volta anche Guy aveva subito i devastanti effetti.

“Lord sceriffo, o lord Nottingham”, lo corresse bruscamente Drastan. Little John lo fulminò con gli occhi:

“Per me rimarrà sempre solo Gisborne!”

Il cavaliere biondo non si fece intimorire:

“Mostrerai il dovuto rispetto al barone, bifolco, o te la vedrai con me!”

“Credi di farmi paura, biondino?” ruggì Little John, sfoderando tutto il suo temperamento permaloso.

“Basta!” abbaiò Guy, “Lasciamo perdere, abbiamo ben altro a cui pensare!” guardò Little John di traverso, “Chiamami come ti pare, ma siamo qui per salvare mia moglie, quindi se sei invece venuto per attaccar briga, puoi anche andartene!”

Little John sentì una punta di vergogna: aveva con Violet un debito morale, non solo perché aveva molto aiutato Robin e tutta la banda, lui incluso, ma anche perché aveva curato suo figlio da una brutta tosse, due inverni prima.

“Mi spiace”, borbottò a denti stretti. Guy annuì seccamente, accettando le sue scuse.

“Ho mandato subito un messaggio a Much”, intervenne Robin, distraendo i contendenti, “Penso che arriverà tra poco.”

“L’ho già fatto avvertire io”, lo informò Guy, “Non aspetteremo ancora per molto”, aggiunse, accennando al sole declinante, “Dobbiamo cominciare l’inseguimento, prima che faccia troppo buio e rischiamo di azzoppare i nostri cavalli.”

“La notte non ci fermerà”, affermò Robin; all’occhiata scettica di Guy, spiegò, “Io e i miei uomini conosciamo questa foresta come le nostre tasche; useremo delle torce per vedere le tracce e seguiremo un cammino sicuro.”

“Eccellente!” approvò Drastan con entusiasmo, “Noi proseguiremo, ma i manigoldi dovranno sicuramente fermarsi, e così li prenderemo in fretta!”

Pochi minuti dopo, sopraggiunse Much, in compagnia di Allan A Dale che, per puro caso, si era trovato a Bonchurch Hall all’arrivo del messaggero da Nottingham e non aveva esitato a unirsi alla caccia, anche lui memore dell’aiuto ricevuto da Violet quand’era un bandito.

Partirono subito all’inseguimento dei rapitori, con Robin e Little John – i più esperti cercatori di tracce tra loro – davanti a tutti, mentre Guy ragguagliava anche gli ultimi due arrivati sull’accaduto. Né Much né Allan risparmiarono ferali minacce contro i malfattori.

I tre Cavalieri Neri avevano le ore contate.


	26. Capitolo XXVI

Capitolo XXVI

Foresta di Sherwood, 8 settembre 1194

“Fermiamoci, tra poco sarà troppo buio per proseguire”, decretò quello che si era presentato come Buckingham, chiaramente il capo, un uomo alto e muscoloso dai gelidi occhi grigi, “Accampiamoci qui.”

“Fuochi piccoli”, ammonì uno degli altri, Spencer, più basso e tarchiato, “e dentro buche.”

In tal modo, si schermava la luce delle fiamme, rendendola difficilmente individuabile.

Rotherham, il terzo Cavaliere Nero, che conduceva Snowflake per le briglie impedendone così la fuga, si voltò verso Violet.

“Smontate”, le intimò. Ritenendo inutile opporsi, Violet obbedì; non appena fu scesa da cavallo, anche Rotherham balzò di sella, poi afferrò la prigioniera per un braccio e la trascinò poco gentilmente verso un albero dalle radici enormi, “Sedetevi e non muovetevi.”

Di nuovo, Violet non si oppose e si sedette su una delle radici; Rotherham rimase accanto a lei, tenendola d’occhio, una mano posata sull’elsa della spada, mentre gli uomini della truppa – sette in tutto, due dei quali non avevano partecipato all’agguato perché incaricati di fare da vedetta sulla strada da e per Nottingham – si davano da fare a scavare due buche, cercare legna per i fuochi, legare i cavalli, srotolare coperte da usare come giacigli, estrarre le vettovaglie dalle bisacce, con la tipica efficienza militare.

Non ci volle molto prima che il campo fosse pronto; uno degli uomini cominciò a preparare del cibo.

Rotherham mosse un passo più vicino a Violet.

“E così Gisborne ha sposato l’unica erede di Nottingham”, commentò, “Un’erede di cui peraltro nessuno sapeva niente.”

Violet si girò verso di lui, guardandolo freddamente.

“Lo sapeva re Riccardo, e tanto basta”, controbatté. Rotherham fece un altro passo e, chinandosi, le afferrò il mento, obbligandola ad alzare il viso. Lei cercò di sottrarsi, ma la stretta del barone si fece dolorosa e rinunciò.

“Gisborne ha proprio vinto tutto”, commentò Rotherham, scrutandola nella luce calante del giorno, “Non solo il titolo di barone, ma pure una gran bella moglie. E per di più siete una vedova, così non ha neanche dovuto prendersi la briga di insegnarvi come compiacere un uomo a letto…”

Violet usò entrambe le braccia per scostare bruscamente la mano di Rotherham e lo fulminò con lo sguardo.

“A voi invece dovrebbero insegnare le buone maniere!” ringhiò, furiosa.

“Oh oh, che carattere focoso!” la motteggiò lui, “Chissà come sarebbe, domare una cavalla come voi…”

Violet impallidì al pensiero di cosa poteva farle Rotherham, ma strinse i denti e mantenne un’espressione battagliera, anche se in realtà era seriamente spaventata.

Il barone sogghignò malignamente, poi arretrò di un paio di passi; Violet sospirò mentalmente di sollievo, cercando in tutti i modi di non dargli la soddisfazione di vederla impaurita, e lentamente si calmò.

Poco dopo, sopraggiunse il soldato che aveva preparato da mangiare, che porse una scodella di legno prima a Rotherham e poi una anche alla prigioniera. Violet occhieggiò il cibo – semplici strisce di carne essiccata e pane – con una certa diffidenza.

“Se fate la schizzinosa, signora, resterete a digiuno”, la punzecchiò Rotherham, masticando rumorosamente il pane. Lei gli lanciò un’occhiataccia: costui non aveva idea di che cosa le fosse capitato di vedere, in vita sua. Diede un morso alla striscia di carne.

“Sono una guaritrice, signore”, ritorse in tono sardonico, mangiando apposta a bocca aperta, “Ho osservato escrementi, vomito, purulenze e ogni sorta di muchi mentre fuoriuscivano da corpi umani di ogni età e grado di pulizia, o mancanza di essa. Pensate davvero che della carne rancida e del pane raffermo mi possano disgustare?”

Si godette la faccia schifata che Rotherham fece alla sua descrizione; il Cavaliere Nero borbottò qualcosa d’incomprensibile e si allontanò. Lo vide posare la ciotola e continuare a camminare fino a sparire tra gli alberi: evidentemente gli era passato l’appetito, e magari le immagini evocate dalle parole di Violet l’avevano tanto disgustato che aveva sentito bisogno d’aria fresca. La giovane donna sogghignò tra sé, soddisfatta della sua piccola vendetta sul suo rapitore.

Quando terminò la parca cena, Violet posò il piatto accanto a sé; aveva sete, ma le era stato ordinato di non muoversi e non voleva in alcun modo attirarsi l’ira dei suoi carcerieri, così attese. Poco dopo, lo stesso armigero che le aveva portato da mangiare si avvicinò con una borraccia e gliela diede senza una parola. Violet la prese e bevve, poi la restituì e l’uomo tornò vicino al fuoco, portandosi via anche il piatto vuoto.

Non avendo niente da fare, Violet si mise ad osservare i componenti del gruppo. I tre nobili portavano al fianco spade di fattura pregevole e dei lunghi pugnali da caccia, mentre gli armigeri avevano delle spade più modeste e delle daghe. Un paio di loro avevano anche degli archi e Violet considerò la possibilità di impadronirsene, magari durante la notte mentre i proprietari dormivano; tuttavia, sicuramente avrebbero predisposto delle sentinelle e dubitava di potersi muovere senza essere vista. E poi, cos’avrebbe fatto, da sola contro dieci uomini? Poteva minacciare di ucciderli, ma sapeva che non ne sarebbe stata capace: era una guaritrice, _salvava_ vite, _non_ le toglieva… Ad ogni modo, decise di tener d’occhio i due arcieri: lei da sola forse non poteva fare niente, ma quando Guy sarebbe arrivato – e non sarebbe sicuramente stato da solo – nella confusione della lotta che sarebbe seguita, lei avrebbe potuto impossessarsi di un arco e mettere qualcuno fuori combattimento tirando a braccia e gambe.

Più tardi, Rotherham tornò e le gettò una coperta che puzzava di sudore di cavallo.

“Dormite”, le ordinò, “Non tentate di fuggire, ci saranno sempre almeno due uomini di guardia che vi terranno d’occhio”, accennò ad una sentinella che si era posizionata a pochi metri di distanza, “Ad ogni modo, per maggior sicurezza, vi legherò le mani”, concluse il barone, mostrandole un rotolo di corda.

Decisa a non dare nessuna soddisfazione al suo aguzzino, Violet prese la coperta senza fare una piega all’olezzo e si alzò, ma solo per accucciarsi tra due radici ed ammucchiare un po’ di foglie secche in modo da creare un cuscino. Poi si raddrizzò, avvolgendosi la coperta attorno alle spalle, e porse le mani a Rotherham, la cui espressione corrucciata – espressa nel cipiglio e nelle labbra strette – ne lasciava chiaramente intendere la frustrazione: era di certo molto insoddisfatto di non essere riuscito a ridurla ad un ammasso piagnucolante, come ci si poteva aspettare da una nobildonna viziata.

Il Cavaliere Nero le avvolse la corda attorno ai polsi, stringendo saldamente; senza degnare di un’occhiata né lui, né nessun altro, Violet si strinse nella coperta e si sdraiò, poi chiuse gli occhi. Qualche istante dopo, udì il fruscio dei passi del barone mentre si allontanava.

Violet giacque immobile; dubitava che sarebbe riuscita a dormire, non tanto per la scomodità di quel giaciglio rustico, ma per il timore che Rotherham, durante la notte, l’aggredisse e le usasse violenza, come aveva non tanto velatamente minacciato. Il fatto che fosse un nobile non la rassicurava sulle sue intenzioni: era un Cavaliere Nero e, in quanto tale, era un individuo privo di scrupoli e d’onore. Strinse i pugni: aveva superato il disgusto e la paura che il comportamento del primo marito le aveva causato solo grazie alla pazienza e all’amore di Guy, e proprio adesso che aveva imparato quanto piacere e quanta tenerezza una donna possa provare tra le braccia di un uomo, stava correndo il rischio di venir violentata. La terribile ironia della cosa le fece emettere un singulto per lo sgomento e l’amarezza.

Cos’avrebbe fatto, se Rotherham l’avesse davvero approcciata per stuprarla? Non era né forte né addestrata come Rebelle per poter cercare di difendersi, e comunque poteva chiamare i suoi due complici perché la tenessero ferma o addirittura la legassero a gambe divaricate, in maniera che il violentatore potesse farle quello che più gli aggradava; e magari dopo il primo sarebbero seguiti gli altri due, perfino l’intera truppa…

L’orrore di quella possibilità rischiò di sommergerla come un’onda nera, soffocandola. _Basta_ , si disse, lottando contro il panico. Non era detto che dovesse per forza succedere. Doveva aggrapparsi al pensiero che tutto sarebbe andato bene, che Rotherham non si sarebbe abbassato ad abusare di una nobildonna sua pari, che avesse solo voluto spaventarla a dovere nel tentativo di sottometterla; sicuramente, l’intento suo e degli altri due baroni era di assicurarsi il silenzio di Guy sulla loro appartenenza alla setta che voleva spodestare Riccardo a favore di Giovanni, e non era una buona idea inimicarselo stuprandogli la moglie. E Guy sarebbe venuto a liberarla, in un modo o nell’altro, di questo era assolutamente certa.

Si calmò leggermente e poco dopo, senza accorgersene, cadde nel sonno.

OOO

Quando si fece troppo buio per riuscire a distinguere le impronte, Robin scese da cavallo ed estrasse dalle bisacce due torce: in previsione di un inseguimento notturno, ne aveva portate un buon numero. Ne diede una a Little John, tenendo l’altra per sé; dopo averle accese, affidarono i cavalli agli altri e proseguirono a piedi, in modo da poter tenere le torce rasente al terreno per vedere le orme. Così avanzavano più lentamente che a cavallo, ma non erano costretti ad interrompere la caccia.

Dopo circa tre ore, Robin si girò verso il resto del gruppo.

“Le tracce sono più fresche”, annunciò, “ci stiamo avvicinando.”

“Quanto?” domandò Guy, senza riuscire a dominare l’ansia nella propria voce.

“Due ore al massimo”, rispose Little John.

Proseguirono; nonostante l’evidente impazienza di Guy – peraltro ben comprensibile – Robin preferì avanzare lentamente, facendo molta attenzione per non rischiare di perdere, nel buio, i segni del passaggio del gruppo che aveva rapito Violet, anche perché si stavano muovendo in maniera da lasciare poche e lievi tracce, che cercatori meno esperti di lui e Little John avrebbero potuto facilmente non vedere.

Finalmente, nelle ore piccole della notte, Robin fece segno a tutti di fermarsi e di smontare da cavallo. Quando si furono tutti avvicinati a lui, parlò a bassa voce:

“Siamo vicinissimi. Andrò in avanscoperta per individuare il punto esatto in cui si trovano.”

“Vengo con te”, disse Guy; Robin annuì: se l’era aspettato e riteneva inutile cercare di impedirglielo.

“Tenete le torce basse”, raccomandò, consegnando la propria a Much, “e legate i cavalli: dovremo avvicinarci a piedi e al buio.”

Lui e Guy si addentrarono tra gli alberi; dopo essersi allontanati dalla fioca luce delle due fiaccole, si fermarono per abituare gli occhi al buio quasi completo della foresta notturna, cosa che richiedeva una ventina di minuti. Guy riusciva a stento a contenere la propria ansia, spaventosamente in pena per Violet. Le avevano fatto del male? L’avevano picchiata, torturata, o peggio? Conosceva poco i tre Cavalieri Neri, ma li riteneva capaci di tutto, se erano giunti ad unirsi alla setta capitanata da Vaisey, e per questo motivo era preda di un’angoscia terribile.

Finalmente la loro visione notturna fu sufficiente per muoversi. Robin cominciò ad avanzare furtivamente, senza produrre rumori, come un fantasma, procedendo lentamente per non rischiare di inciampare in qualche ostacolo invisibile o di sbattere addosso a rami bassi; Guy lo imitò, imbrigliando la propria impazienza in favore della prudenza, perché far rumore poteva significare essere scoperti e mettere a repentaglio non soltanto la loro incolumità, ma soprattutto quella di Violet.

Dopo alcuni minuti in cui si erano mossi con agonizzante lentezza, Robin si fermò d’improvviso, segnalando silenziosamente a Guy di fare altrettanto, poi indicò alla loro destra; il barone guardò in quella direzione e, a pochi metri di distanza, distinse il bagliore rossastro di un fuoco acceso in una buca. No, erano due, il secondo più lontano, sempre sulla loro destra. Ombre più scure della notte erano sdraiate tra di essi.

Rimasero a fissare il campo per lunghi secondi, poi Robin si avvicinò a Guy e gli parlò in un orecchio:

“Due sentinelle, otto dormienti.”

Guy annuì: aveva contato anche lui dieci personaggi.

“Quale sarà Violet?” bisbigliò.

Robin scosse la testa.

“Impossibile determinarlo al buio”, rispose in un sussurro, “Dobbiamo aspettare che faccia luce sufficiente per vedere e poi li attaccheremo. Andiamo a chiamare gli altri.”

Guy avrebbe voluto precipitarsi nel bel mezzo dell’accampamento e fare una strage, ma si rendeva conto che sarebbe stata una follia.

“Va bene”, rispose sottovoce.

Lentamente come all’andata, si allontanarono dal campo nemico. Robin ripercorse la strada che avevano fatto all’andata senza esitazioni e Guy ne fu impressionato, perché nel buio lui si sarebbe certamente perso; era evidente che l’ex bandito non si era vantato per niente, quando aveva affermato di conoscere la foresta come le sue tasche.

OOO

“Sono via da troppo tempo”, affermò Rebelle, agitata, “Dobbiamo andare a cercarli!”

“No”, la frenò Little John in tono brusco; ignorò l’occhiataccia della giovane guerriera e proseguì, “Robin sa quello che fa.”

“Concordo”, gli diede ragione Much.

Rebelle fece una smorfia.

“Ha sempre avuto la propensione a cacciarsi nei guai”, rammentò loro. Voleva bene a Robin, ma questo non significava che non ne vedesse i difetti.

“Non quando è in gioco la vita di qualcuno cui tiene”, ribatté Allan. La giovane sembrò sul punto di replicare in malo modo, ma poi riconobbe la verità in quelle parole e le sue spalle si afflosciarono.

“Quest’attesa mi uccide”, sospirò.

Drastan le andò vicino e le sfiorò il braccio in un gesto tranquillizzante.

“Calmati”, la invitò, “Sei fuori di te dalla preoccupazione e lo capisco, ma dobbiamo aver pazienza.”

Lei lo guardò con gratitudine, apprezzando il suo sostegno. Annuì.

Trascorsero altri lunghi minuti; era ormai passata un’ora da quando Guy e Robin si erano allontanati, quando udirono una voce:

“Siamo noi.”

Drastan si girò di scatto con la spada puntata, Rebelle sguainò la propria a mezzo e Little John sollevò il bastone, che era la sua arma preferita e da cui non si separava mai, mentre Much e Allan, meno veloci, posavano la mano sull’elsa delle rispettive spade. Tutto questo avvenne in un istante, prima che tutti si rendessero conto che la voce apparteneva a Robin, il quale emerse dalle ombre. Teneva le braccia ben scostate dal corpo in una posa che indicava chiaramente l’assenza di minaccia: conosceva bene i suoi uomini e Rebelle, che sapeva capaci di reagire con prontezza micidiale, e si era fatto l’idea che Drastan fosse come loro, per cui aveva preferito avvertirli prima di porre piede nel piccolo cerchio di luce delle torce.

Dietro di lui apparve Guy.

“Grazie al cielo siete tornati!” esclamò Much, sollevato, “Li avete trovati?”

“Sì”, rispose Robin, “Sono poco lontano da qui. Due sentinelle. Ho contato otto giacigli, uno dei quali forse Violet, ma era troppo buio per esserne sicuro.”

“Che facciamo?” domandò Drastan, girandosi verso Guy. Lo sceriffo sollevò gli occhi al cielo che s’intravedeva tra i rami degli alberi e stimò l’ora dalla posizione delle stelle.

“Tra meno di un’ora sarà l’alba”, disse, “Torniamo al campo e li circondiamo. Appena farà abbastanza chiaro, li attaccheremo. Buckingham, Rotherham e Spencer pagheranno caro il loro misfatto.”

“Vuoi ucciderli?” domandò Drastan. Non c’era traccia di riprovazione nel suo tono, solo una richiesta di chiarimento.

“Sì”, rispose Guy a denti stretti, “altrimenti saranno sempre una minaccia, per me e per le persone che amo.”

“Non solo”, intervenne Robin, “Sono una minaccia anche per re Riccardo: la loggia dei Cavalieri Neri non esiste più, ma possono sempre costituirne un’altra e complottare ancora contro di lui.”

“Precisamente”, confermò Guy. Robin lo guardò, un sopracciglio sollevato:

“D’accordo con me, Gisborne? Questa sì che è una novità…”

Guy gli lanciò un’occhiataccia, ma Robin scrollò le spalle: aveva voluto soltanto alleggerire la tensione a modo suo e non gl’importava che l’altro l’avesse capito o no.

“Muoviamoci”, disse.

OOO

Violet si svegliò di soprassalto, come se qualcuno l’avesse scrollata; si alzò di colpo a sedere e si guardò attorno, sbattendo le palpebre nella luce incerta che precede l’alba, ma non vide nessuno vicino a lei. Le uniche persone sveglie, oltre a lei, erano le due sentinelle – non le stesse della sera – mentre gli altri erano ancora addormentati, sdraiati vicino ai resti dei fuochi e avvolti nelle loro coperte.

Corrugò la fronte, chiedendosi che cosa l’avesse svegliata. Scrutò tra gli alberi, ma il crepuscolo indugiava ancora sotto di essi e non vide nulla. Tutto era immobile, anche le due sentinelle, che parevano sonnecchiare; ma nell’aria c’era una sorta di tensione che le fece accapponare la pelle. Lentamente, cominciò a spostarsi verso il tronco dell’albero tra le cui radici aveva dormito, fino a posarvi la schiena, gli occhi che continuavano ad osservare le immediate vicinanze.

Pochi istanti dopo sentì il sibilo di una freccia che solcava l’aria alla sua sinistra; la sentinella più vicina cacciò un urlo e, colpita ad una spalla, cadde all’indietro. Gli altri si svegliarono di colpo e, in un attimo, l’intero accampamento fu in subbuglio. Violet si fece piccola, cercando di nascondersi, poi un tonante grido di battaglia attirò la sua attenzione; dagli alberi vide sbucare di corsa l’imponente figura nerovestita di Guy, che brandiva il suo spadone a due mani. Balzò nel bel mezzo degli uomini e roteò l’arma in un arco letale che colse in pieno uno dei soldati, quasi tagliandolo a metà, e ne ferì un secondo ad una gamba. Nello stesso momento, da diverse direzioni comparvero altri guerrieri, e Violet riconobbe Rebelle, Drastan, Robin, Much, Allan, Little John e Ralf. Le vennero le lacrime agli occhi: i suoi amici erano venuti in suo soccorso. Non ne aveva mai dubitato, ma vederli in azione, a rischiare la vita per lei, la commosse indicibilmente.

La lotta si accese furibonda. Le forze erano pari, sette contro sette – dato che tre dei suoi rapitori erano già stati messi fuori combattimento – e quindi quasi subito la mischia si trasformò in duelli individuali. Little John si lanciò con un ruggito addosso al più grosso dei soldati, roteando il bastone; Ralf, Much, Allan e Rebelle s’ingaggiarono con altri soldati della truppa; Guy si trovò a fronteggiare Buckingham, mentre Drastan e Robin incrociarono le lame rispettivamente con Spencer e Rotherham.

Buckingham era alto quasi quanto Guy, e più robusto; era uno spadaccino molto in gamba e stava impegnando duramente il suo avversario. Violet seguì lo scontro col cuore in gola. Vide Guy schivare un fendente, poi le lame si scontrarono con un clangore metallico così forte da sovrastare il rumore degli altri combattimenti. Il viso di Guy era contorto in una smorfia ferale, gli occhi lampeggianti di una collera profonda ma fredda. Buckingham barcollò all’indietro, ma si riprese e tornò all’attacco.

Gli occhi di Violet balzarono per un attimo verso Rebelle, alle prese con un avversario chiaramente più forte di lei, ma la fanciulla guerriera era abituata a questo e compensava largamente lo svantaggio con la sua eccezionale agilità, schivando la maggioranza dei colpi per fiaccare l’avversario e sbilanciarlo, e poi colpirlo non appena intravedeva uno spiraglio.

Violet tornò a seguire il duello di Guy contro Buckingham, che procedeva in apparente parità. Il Cavaliere Nero sanguinava da un taglio al braccio, una ferita probabilmente superficiale dato che non sembrava metterlo in difficoltà. Dopo uno scambio di colpi, Buckingham riuscì a superare la guardia di Guy e tentò di colpirlo alla spalla. Guy scartò di lato all’ultimissimo istante, ma sulla giacca comparve un taglio. Violet si portò le mani alla bocca per impedirsi di emettere un grido di terrore. Vide Guy assumere un’espressione ancora più determinata e tornare all’attacco, e Buckingham cominciò ad arretrare di fronte al suo impeto.

Leggermente rassicurata, Violet decise che non poteva rimanersene lì inerte: anche se non era in grado di partecipare alla battaglia doveva far qualcosa. Prima di tutto, doveva liberarsi dei legacci, decise. Si guardò attorno alla ricerca di qualcosa con cui tagliarli; la sentinella che era stata colpita per prima giaceva ancora riversa, morta o ferita troppo gravemente per muoversi, lontana solo pochi metri.

Vedendo la propria occasione, Violet si alzò, scrollandosi di dosso la coperta, e tenendosi china per non farsi scorgere troppo si avvicinò al soldato caduto. La sua spada giaceva accanto a lui e Violet, tenendolo d’occhio casomai fosse cosciente e tentasse di aggredirla, afferrò l’elsa e tornò ad allontanarsi, trascinando l’arma. A distanza di sicurezza, la posò nuovamente sul terreno e s’inginocchiò, avvicinò le mani legate alla lama e cominciò a strofinare la corda sul filo. Occorsero solo pochi secondi, ma le parvero un’eternità. Finalmente ebbe le mani libere e si alzò in fretta, tornando a guardare verso la lotta che imperversava ancora. Nessuno dei contendenti era ancora caduto, ma parecchi, sia dell’una sia dell’altra parte, sanguinavano da tagli in svariati punti del corpo.

Per un attimo, una sensazione di frustrante impotenza sopraffece Violet, poi lo sguardo le cadde sull’altra arma della guardia: l’arco. Lesta, andò a prenderlo, impadronendosi anche della faretra piena di frecce. Corse ad appostarsi accanto ad un albero, vi appoggiò la faretra, ne trasse una freccia e la incoccò, poi provò a tendere l’arco. Era più duro di quello cui era abituata, adatto a una persona più robusta di lei; l’eccessiva durezza le avrebbe impedito di mantenere la mira a lungo, ma aveva abbastanza esperienza per prendere la mira _prima_ di tirare.

Si girò a guardare i combattenti, e vide subito che alcune situazioni erano cambiate: Ralf aveva sopraffatto il proprio avversario, ma aveva rimediato un taglio all’avambraccio che ora si stava tamponando con il proprio fazzoletto da collo; Rebelle aveva sfiancato il suo opponente, che stava ormai barcollando dalla stanchezza, e non c’era dubbio che se ne sarebbe liberata a breve; Much era invece in difficoltà, incalzato da un antagonista particolarmente esperto. Violet si preparò, sollevando l’arco e tendendolo finché la cocca non le sfiorò la guancia. Aveva già fissato il punto dove colpire e quindi dovette mantenere la tensione solo per pochi istanti, il tempo necessario per aspettare che l’avversario di Much si scostasse abbastanza da offrirle un tiro sicuro. Scoccò e la freccia si piantò esattamente dove aveva mirato, nella parte alta del braccio che reggeva la spada, un colpo che non avrebbe ucciso il soldato, ma che lo avrebbe messo fuori gioco. Il milite gridò e barcollò all’indietro, mollando la propria arma e afferrandosi il braccio ferito, poi crollò a terra.

Much si girò di scatto per vedere chi fosse venuto in suo soccorso e vide Violet in piedi con l’arco in mano mentre sfilava un’altra freccia per incoccarla; le sorrise con gratitudine.

Violet non se n’accorse, impegnata a cercare un altro bersaglio; era sorpresa del proprio sangue freddo, perché si era aspettata che ferire consapevolmente un essere umano le avrebbe fatto sentire rimorso, ma in quel momento non stava provando niente se non il bisogno impellente di aiutare i suoi amici.

Vide Allan che si batteva come un leone contro un avversario che gli era chiaramente superiore, sia per forza che per abilità. Alzò l’arco, disponendosi ad un altro tiro, ma in quel momento il soldato affondò la spada nella coscia di Allan, che cadde di schianto con un grido di dolore. L’avversario liberò la lama e fece mezzo passo indietro, tornando a sollevare la spada con entrambe le mani e preparandosi a sferrare il colpo mortale. Violet scoccò. La freccia colpì la mano posata sulla parte più bassa dell’elsa, trapassandola da parte a parte e facendo fare mezza piroetta al soldato, che rovinò a terra con un terribile urlo.

L’istinto di guaritrice di Violet le fece muovere un passo verso Allan, per andare a prestargli soccorso, ma vide che Much stava correndo da lui e quindi dominò l’impulso, tornando a girarsi verso la faretra. Ne trasse una terza freccia e la incoccò, sul volto un’espressione determinata che ne induriva i lineamenti solitamente dolci. Vide che Rebelle aveva avuto ragione del proprio avversario, che ora giaceva a terra, se morto o solo ferito non riuscì a determinarlo data la distanza; la giovane guerriera si guardò attorno e, vedendo che Ralf era ferito, si diresse da lui.

Violet guardò verso Little John che, a giudicare da come il suo antagonista arretrava, stava conducendo con successo l’improbabile duello bastone contro spada; mentre lo osservava, il gigantesco villico sferrò un tremendo colpo di punta che colse l’avversario alla testa. Nonostante l’elmo che lo proteggeva, la legnata fu tale che il malcapitato cadde di schianto, se non svenuto, sicuramente rintronato.

Ora non rimanevano che i tre Cavalieri Neri, contro di cui si stavano ancora battendo Guy, Drastan e Robin. Qualche momento dopo, Drastan trapassò il petto di Spencer, che stramazzò senza un fiato; un minuto più tardi, Robin abbatté Rotherham, squarciandogli la gola con un fendente dalla precisione micidiale, ed il Cavaliere Nero cadde morto emettendo un orribile gorgoglio.

Restava solo Guy, ancora impegnato con Buckingham. Violet notò con angoscia che il marito sanguinava da un paio di tagli superficiali, quello sulla spalla sinistra ed un altro sulla parte alta del braccio destro; ma all’ormai unico Cavaliere Nero superstite andava peggio, dato che il suo braccio sinistro era coperto di sangue e pendeva senza vita dalla spalla, reso inutilizzabile da una ferita infertagli da Guy. Buckingham stava combattendo con la disperazione dell’animale che si sente in trappola. Con un guizzo in cui mise sicuramente le sue ultime forze, riuscì a penetrare oltre la guardia di Guy, sferrandogli un colpo al fianco. Lo sceriffo riuscì a scostarsi, impedendo alla lama di affondare, ma Violet sentì comunque il cuore mancare un battito e strinse più forte l’arco; cominciò a sollevarlo, decisa a colpire Buckingham – e non per ferirlo, bensì per ucciderlo. Cercò un tiro sicuro, ma Guy si era lanciato addosso a Buckingham ed ora erano impegnati in un furibondo groviglio, mentre ciascuno dei due cercava di disarmare l’altro. Dopo interminabili momenti di terribile tensione, Violet vide Buckingham arretrare vacillando; cominciò a tendere l’arco, ma poi s’accorse che sul petto del Cavaliere Nero si stava allargando una macchia scarlatta e si trattenne dallo scoccare la freccia. Buckingham guardò Guy con gli occhi sbarrati, quasi come se non riuscisse a credere a cosa stava accadendo, poi si accasciò a terra senza un gemito.

Era finita.

Guy distolse gli occhi dal cadavere di Buckingham e si guardò attorno, alla ricerca della moglie. Violet gettò a terra arco e freccia e si precipitò da lui, sollevando la gonna per non inciampare. Vedendola arrivare di corsa, Guy gettò a sua volta l’arma e mosse alcuni passi verso di lei, prima di accoglierla tra le braccia.

Violet gli si strinse addosso, cercando di stare attenta alle ferite del marito, ma lui l’avvolse in un abbraccio mozzafiato, incurante del dolore.

“Mio fiore…” mormorò, chiudendo gli occhi sopraffatto dal sollievo. Rimasero stretti l’uno all’altra per lunghi momenti, poi Guy si scostò.

“Stai bene?” domandò, scrutandola attentamente. Non osava formulare neanche il pensiero che le avessero fatto del male, picchiandola o peggio.

Violet intuì i suoi pensieri, che erano stati anche i propri.

“Sì, sto bene”, lo rassicurò, “Mi hanno trattata con rispetto. Beh, relativamente parlando”, aggiunse con una smorfia, rammentando la parca cena, la coperta puzzolente e le mani legate.

“Buon per loro”, ringhiò Guy, “perché, se non fossero già morti, li ammazzerei di nuovo, se ti avessero torto anche un solo capello.”

La sua ferocia non stupì Violet, perché era la stessa che aveva provato quando aveva visto Buckingham ferire Guy, tanto che in un istante era stata pronta a trasformarsi da guaritrice in giustiziera.

Quel momento però era passato e adesso Violet era nuovamente in sé. Rammentò quindi le ferite del marito e quelle degli amici.

“Fammi dare un’occhiata”, disse, in un tono perentorio che lasciò Guy interdetto. Rapidamente, Violet controllò il taglio sulla spalla, verificandone la gravità; non era molto profondo, ma stava sanguinando e andava pulito e bendato. L’altra ferita invece, fortunatamente, era solo un graffio e quindi momentaneamente la ignorò. Arretrò d’un passo e si chinò sul corpo senza vita di Buckingham, afferrò l’orlo della sua tunica e tentò di strapparne una striscia, ma era troppo resistente. Allora gli sfilò il pugnale dalla cintura e lo usò per praticare una lacerazione nella stoffa, poi la stracciò, ricavandone una pezza che usò per tamponare la lesione sulla spalla in via provvisoria, fintanto che non avesse controllato anche gli altri feriti.

“Tieni premuto”, gli ordinò, “e vai a sederti finché non torno da te.”

Guy non si sognò neppure di protestare o di contraddirla: era chiaro che Violet sapeva il fatto suo e che, in quel momento, era lei la più idonea ad assumere il controllo della situazione. Lui doveva solo dare un ordine prima di eseguire quello che aveva ricevuto da lei.

“Drastan!” chiamò; il suo vice arrivò di corsa, “Controlla se ci sono sopravvissuti. In quel caso, se sono coscienti legali, poi vedremo cosa farne.”

Drastan assentì e si allontanò per svolgere il compito affidatogli; Rebelle lo seguì.

Vedendola muoversi, Much chiamò Violet, perché la ferita di Allan sanguinava copiosamente e il giovane uomo era molto pallido. Violet si affrettò a raggiungerli ed esaminò il taglio sulla parte alta della coscia: era molto profondo e si preoccupò. Poteva ricucirlo – tecnica che preferiva al molto più comunemente praticato cauterio, che riteneva inutilmente brutale e che avrebbe usato solo in caso che non ci fossero alternative – ma nel bel mezzo della foresta non aveva gli strumenti per farlo: doveva essere trasportato al più presto al castello.

“Bisogna fermare il sangue”, disse, “Prendi la tunica a uno dei cadaveri, presto.”

Much si affrettò ad eseguire, con l’aiuto di Little John. Violet ridusse una parte dell’indumento a strisce, che usò come bende per fissare il resto, impiegato come compressa sulla ferita.

“Non può cavalcare”, sentenziò, “Dovete preparare una barella a traino.”

“Ci pensiamo noi”, si offrì Robin, facendo un cenno a Little John.

Violet controllò anche Ralf, che fortunatamente aveva riportato poco più di un graffio e l’aveva prontamente tamponato con il proprio fazzoletto da collo.

“Much”, chiamò, “Per favore, vedi se trovi una borraccia con del vino o meglio ancora del whisky.”

Mentre Much si metteva alla ricerca di quanto richiesto, Violet tornò da Guy; verificò la sua ferita alla spalla e con sollievo constatò che il sanguinamento era quasi cessato. Quando le venne consegnata una fiaschetta di whisky, usò un po’ del liquore per lavare la lesione; Guy sussultò alla sensazione di forte bruciore, ma stinse i denti e non si lamentò: dopotutto, aveva subito di peggio, come l’acido che aveva cancellato il suo tatuaggio. Infine, Violet cambiò il tampone e bendò la ferita, sempre usando parti della tunica di Buckingham.

Mentre stava trattando anche la ferita sul braccio destro, lavandola col whisky, Drastan tornò e fece il suo rapporto a Guy:

“Tre sopravvissuti, tutti attualmente svenuti.”

“Mi occupo di loro”, annunciò Violet, alzandosi dopo aver finito col marito, “Rimani seduto”, lo ammonì, prima di allontanarsi.

Il primo soldato che aveva colpito usando l’arco era il più grave, con la freccia piantata nel braccio. Ne spezzò l’asta, ma non poteva rimuovere la punta senza un coltello passato sopra una fiamma, così si limitò a fare un bendaggio che tenesse fermo il moncone d’asta, poi se ne sarebbe occupato qualcun altro.

Il secondo che aveva trafitto fu più facile da trattare, perché la freccia aveva trapassato la mano e la punta sporgeva dal palmo. Da come le dita erano piegate, Violet comprese che un tendine era lesionato e quindi il soldato sarebbe rimasto menomato per sempre. Le spiacque, ma almeno era vivo. Spezzò l’asta e tolse la freccia, poi tamponò lo squarcio sul palmo – molto più esteso di quello sul dorso – lavò la ferita con il whisky e bendò la mano.

Il terzo sopravvissuto era l’avversario di Little John. Violet gli sfilò l’elmo con la massima delicatezza e trovò un grosso bernoccolo sulla fronte, che frizionò con il whisky: si sarebbe riassorbito nel giro di qualche giorno e non c’era bisogno di grandi cure.

Finito con i tre soldati feriti, Violet tornò da Ralf e lavò la sua lesione con il liquore, poi andò da Allan e controllò il taglio alla gamba, il cui sanguinamento era diminuito, ma non era cessato.

“È molto grave, signora?” domandò il giovane uomo; la sua voce era ferma, tuttavia i suoi occhi azzurri tradivano il più che comprensibile timore che stava provando.

“Solo se non venissi curato”, lo rassicurò Violet, “ma ci penserò io, non preoccuparti. Anzi, comincio subito: dammi la tua cintura.”

Allan eseguì, sfibbiando la cinta e passandogliela. Violet la legò attorno alla gamba, a monte della ferita, e la strinse a mo’ di laccio emostatico.

“Allentala ogni volta che senti formicolare il piede”, lo istruì, “poi torna a stringerla.”

L’ex ladro annuì a indicare d’aver capito; allora Violet si alzò e si diresse verso Robin e Little John, che stavano legando la barella a traino al cavallo di Allan.

“Dobbiamo portare Allan al più presto a Nottingham”, Violet li sollecitò.

“Abbiamo quasi finito”, la rassicurò Robin, “Vado a dire agli altri di prepararsi a partire.”

Frattanto, Drastan era tornato da Guy.

“Allora, hai deciso cosa farne, di costoro?” domandò, indicando i tre sopravvissuti.

“Li lasciamo qui”, rispose lo sceriffo, che ci aveva pensato bene, “Seppelliranno i morti, o li porteranno a Rotherham. Diranno di essere stati vittime di un agguato: non possono certo dichiarare che avevano rapito la baronessa di Nottingham e che suo marito e i suoi amici sono venuti a riprenderla e nello scontro li hanno fatti fuori.”

“Concordo”, Drastan annuì, “Se provassero a lanciar accuse, sarebbe la loro parola contro quella di quattro nobili: tu, io, Locksley e Bonchurch.”

A Guy suonava ancora strano conteggiare Much tra i nobili, ma anche se la sua nomina era recentissima e non ancora ratificata dal re, la riteneva valida.

“Esattamente”, concordò.

Si avvicinò Robin.

“Siamo pronti a partire”, annunciò loro.

“Va bene”, disse Guy, accennando ad alzarsi. Subito Drastan si mosse per aiutarlo e altrettanto fece Robin. Guy gli lanciò un’occhiata, sorpreso dalla sua premura, e il conte di Huntingdon scrollò le spalle, sorpreso quanto lui.

Pochi minuti dopo erano tutti in groppa ai loro cavalli, tranne Allan che era stato disteso sulla barella. Violet si posizionò accanto a lui per tenerlo d’occhio durante il tragitto fino a Nottingham, che avrebbe richiesto alcune ore. Guy, restio a star troppo lontano dalla moglie, si accodò, lasciando a Robin il compito di guidare il corteo, mentre Drastan e Rebelle facevano da retroguardia. Ad un cenno di Robin, la piccola colonna si mosse, abbandonando i morti e i feriti al loro destino.


	27. Capitolo XXVII

Capitolo XXVII

Nottingham, 9 settembre 1194

Durante il tragitto, Violet chiese che qualcuno li precedesse per avvertire che preparassero una camera per Allan; Guy acconsentì ed incaricò Ralf, la cui lieve ferita al braccio non gli impediva di galoppare.

Quando arrivarono, tre ore dopo, trovarono due inservienti pronti con una barella, sulla quale caricarono il giovane uomo per portarlo nella stanza che era stata allestita per lui. Prima di seguirlo, Violet controllò nuovamente la ferita alla spalla del marito; non sanguinava più, ma non riusciva a scrollarsi di dosso la sensazione di profonda ansia che provava.

“Vai a sdraiarti anche tu”, gli ordinò in via preventiva, “Appena ho finito con Allan, vengo da te.”

“Violet!”

La voce di Marian sorprese tutti. Si girarono verso di essa e videro la contessa di Huntingdon che scendeva lo scalone d’ingresso, diretta verso di loro. La sua gravidanza, ormai al termine del quarto mese, era decisamente ben visibile ed era stata l’unico motivo per il quale non aveva partecipato all’inseguimento dei rapitori, ma non le aveva impedito di raggiungere Nottingham per essere presente al loro ritorno.

Violet le corse incontro e Marian l’abbracciò.

“Stai bene?” le domandò ansiosamente, scostandosi per scrutarla.

“Sto bene”, la rassicurò Violet, “ma ora devo correre ad aiutare Allan, è ferito abbastanza seriamente.”

Marian impallidì: Allan l’aveva aiutata quand’era stata costretta a seguire Vaisey e Guy in Terrasanta, tornando indietro ad informare Robin e i suoi uomini. Inoltre, in precedenza non l’aveva tradita quando aveva scoperto che lei era il Guardiano Notturno.

“Oh santo cielo… se la caverà?” chiese.

“Farò in modo che accada”, affermò Violet, con una determinazione che sorprendeva sempre chi la conosceva poco e si basava soltanto sulla parte dolce della sua personalità, ma che non sorprendeva invece per nulla i suoi amici, e neppure suo marito, che anzi la guardò con rinnovata ammirazione e orgoglio. Che gran donna era capitata nella sua vita, pensò; stentava ancora a crederci.

Tornando a prendere in mano la situazione, Violet si voltò verso gli altri:

“Vi ringrazierò tutti adeguatamente, amici miei, ma non ora: devo occuparmi di Allan. Drastan, per favore, accompagna mio marito in camera, deve riposare. Rebelle, torna a Rivendale con Drastan quando ha fatto. Robin, porta a casa Marian. Much, Little John, anche voi, tornate a casa. E se vedete Ralf, ditegli di raggiungermi da Allan, va bene?”

Tutti annuirono, accettando le sue indicazioni. Violet allora si girò e si affrettò a recarsi al suo laboratorio, dove prelevò il necessario per curare Allan prima di andare da lui.

Nel tragitto, incrociò Sally, che era venuta in cerca di lei.

“Posso esservi utile, mia signora?” le domandò. Violet approfittò subito dell’aiuto offerto:

“Sì, portami una brocca d’acqua fredda e delle pezzuole, possibilmente fresche di bucato.”

La servitrice annuì e corse via.

Quando entrò nella stanza, Violet trovò Allan sdraiato sul letto; gli avevano tolto gli stivali, ma per il resto era ancora del tutto vestito.

“Allan, devo toglierti le brache”, gli disse, avvicinandosi e posando la sacca con le sue cose sulla panca ai piedi del letto. Lui la guardò: aveva gli occhi lucidi e la fronte coperta di sudore, chiaramente in preda alla febbre.

“Fate quello che dovete, signora”, borbottò. Violet procedette allora a slacciargli la cintura sulla coscia e disfece il laccio che chiudeva la patta delle brache. Per preservare il pudore del suo paziente, prese un angolo del lenzuolo e lo coprì dal torso a metà coscia, appena sopra alla ferita, poi afferrò i lati delle brache e tirò verso il basso. Allan si mosse per aiutarla e lei sfilò l’indumento insanguinato dalle gambe, gettandolo a terra. La ferita non sanguinava più, ma il contorno era gonfio, arrossato ed eccessivamente caldo al tocco, segnali di un’infezione che richiedeva cure immediate.

Sally entrò con la brocca e le pezzuole; Violet le segnalò di deporre tutto sul tavolino accanto alla finestra.

“Versa l’acqua nella bacinella”, la istruì, indicando il mobiletto che ospitava il necessario per lavarsi. Si deterse quindi le mani, le asciugò accuratamente, poi prese una delle pezzuole e la bagnò con del liquido ottenuto con l’infusione di lavanda, echinacea e timo, con cui lavò la ferita.

“Passami quel vasetto, per favore”, chiese a Sally, indicando un contenitore di terracotta nella sacca, che la giovane donna le passò subito. Violet lo aprì e ne versò il contenuto – miele grezzo – direttamente sul taglio, riempiendolo. Allan fece una smorfia all’inaspettata sensazione di bruciore, ma era abbastanza lieve e passò quasi subito. Infine, Violet applicò una spessa compressa di garza di lino sulla ferita e la bendò in modo che stesse ben ferma.

“Ora serve qualcosa per la febbre”, dichiarò, tornando a lavarsi le mani, “Sally, intanto che vado in cucina a preparare un rimedio adatto, tienigli la fronte fresca”, aggiunse, bagnando un’altra pezzuola e passandola alla servitrice, che si affrettò ad eseguire.

In cucina, dove c’era sempre un recipiente di rame colmo d’acqua calda accanto al fuoco perennemente acceso, Violet riempì un pentolino e preparò un decotto di corteccia di salice, lo travasò passandolo con un colino e lo portò al ferito.

Quando tornò nella stanza di Allan, trovò anche Ralf che, come da istruzioni, l’aveva raggiunta lì. Gli fece cenno di sedersi, poi diede una tazza del decotto ad Allan, che bevve diligentemente e senza fare storie per il suo sapore amaro.

A quel punto, Violet si dedicò a Ralf, la cui ferita all’avambraccio aveva già cominciato a rimarginarsi. Il taglio era netto e non presentava segni d’infezione, così lo tamponò con una pezzuola imbibita di liquido vulnerario a base di succo di piantaggine, che favoriva la cicatrizzazione, poi lo coprì con una garza pulita e lo bendò.

“Puoi andare a casa, adesso”, disse al sergente, “Prenditi due giorni di riposo.”

“Serve l’autorizzazione del capitano Gilbert o di lord Nottingham”, obiettò Ralf. Violet fece una smorfia indispettita, non avvezza a veder contraddire o impedire in qualche modo la sua autorità di guaritrice; ma naturalmente non poteva scavalcare la gerarchia.

“Te la farò avere”, gli assicurò, “Vai.”

Il bravo sergente annuì e si congedò.

“Andate anche voi, ora, signora”, la esortò Sally, vedendola affaticata, “Mi prenderò cura io di Allan, finché non vi sarete riposata un po’.”

“Non ho ancora finito”, replicò Violet, “Devo anche controllare le ferite di mio marito.”

“Anche lord Nottingham è rimasto ferito?” domandò Sally, chiaramente preoccupata, “Mi dispiace molto…”

“Non è grave, grazie a Dio”, la rassicurò l’altra, “ma è meglio che gli dia un’altra occhiata prima di pensare a me”, si diresse alla porta, “Dai a Allan un’altra tazza di decotto tra un paio d’ore, se io non fossi ancora tornata.”

Sally annuì ed allora Violet si congedò, recandosi da Guy.

Trovò il marito sdraiato a letto come gli aveva ordinato; Drastan lo aveva aiutato a spogliarsi ed aveva fatto portar via gli abiti sporchi e lacerati.

Non appena la vide arrivare, Guy le rivolse il suo tipico piccolo sorriso, mentre gli occhi gli s’illuminavano.

“Come stai?” gli domandò Violet, deponendo la sacca accanto al letto e chinandosi sul marito per sfiorargli le labbra con un bacio.

“Meglio, ora che sei qui”, rispose lui a bassa voce. Violet gli accarezzò una guancia, poi si tirò indietro e scostò il lenzuolo. La ferita al braccio era appena un graffio ed aveva già cominciato a guarire, così dopo una breve occhiata si dedicò a quella sulla spalla, più profonda. Tolse la compressa, lievemente segnata di sangue, ed esaminò il taglio, trovandolo pulito e senza tracce di rossore o gonfiore. Soddisfatta, lo tamponò con il succo di piantaggine, poi lo coprì con una garza pulita e lo bendò. Infine, per precauzione, tornò alla ferita sul braccio opposto, che trattò come l’altra.

“Come sta Allan?” domandò Guy, quando la moglie ebbe terminato di occuparsi di lui.

“La sua ferita ha iniziato a infettarsi”, ripose Violet mentre si lavava le mani nella bacinella che aveva fatto portare, “ma l’ho trattata e, se sono arrivata in tempo, eviterà di peggiorare e potrà guarire in otto, dieci giorni.”

“Bene; e Ralf?”

Violet colse la palla al balzo:

“Solo un taglio superficiale, per fortuna, ma avrà bisogno di un paio di giorni di riposo. Gli serve la tua autorizzazione, o quella di Gilbert, per stare a casa.”

“Provvederò a informare Gilbert”, le assicurò il marito.

Violet si asciugò le mani e tornò a girarsi verso di lui; la luce del sole, proveniente dalla finestra aperta, le illuminò il viso da un’angolazione che permise a Guy di notare le ombre scure sotto i suoi occhi.

“Sei stanca”, constatò a bassa voce, “Vai a riposarti.”

Violet annuì, ma non si mosse; si scoprì molto riluttante a lasciarlo. Tuttavia, aveva bisogno di lavarsi e di cambiare l’abito, macchiato e sgualcito dalle peripezie delle ultime ore.

Guy notò la sua esitazione.

“Qualcosa non va, amor mio?” indagò in tono dolce.

“Non voglio restare sola”, sussurrò. Detestava ammetterlo, ma stava scontando la paura che aveva provato e che aveva finora tenuto sotto stretto controllo.

“Non devi restare sola per forza”, dichiarò Guy, dando un colpetto al materasso accanto a sé, “Puoi sdraiarti qui con me. Anch’io sarei felice di non restare da solo…”

Violet sorrise, grata.

“Volentieri; ma devo togliermi questo vestito sporco, prima, e darmi una rinfrescata.”

“Ti aiuto io”, si offrì Guy, alzandosi a sedere, poi le sue labbra s’incurvarono in un sorriso malizioso, “Dopotutto, non chiedo di meglio che spogliarti, mia signora moglie”, aggiunse scherzosamente.

Violet ridacchiò con leggero imbarazzo, ancora non abituata alla confidenza coniugale, ma anche lusingata dalla dichiarazione del marito. Si avvicinò al letto e Guy le slacciò l’abito sulla schiena; rimasta con la sola camiciola, andò al tavolino con la bacinella e la brocca d’acqua sempre pronta per le abluzioni e si lavò viso e braccia. Dopo essersi asciugata, tornò a letto e si distese a fianco del marito, posandogli la testa sulla spalla buona e chiudendo gli occhi. Guy le prese la mano e la portò alle labbra, poi la posò sul cuore, tenendola stretta.

Avendo passato la notte in bianco, Guy si addormentò quasi subito, mentre Violet, che invece aveva dormito, seppur poco e male, si limitò a sonnecchiare, apprezzando la rassicurante presenza del marito accanto a sé.

Quando suonò la campana che chiamava al pranzo, Violet si mosse e sollevò la testa per guardare Guy, trovandolo che la stava osservando.

“Non mi ero accorta che ti fossi svegliato”, gli sorrise. Lui la ricambiò.

“Come stai?” le domandò.

“Molto meglio; e tu?”

“Benone, tutto sommato, tranne che sto morendo di fame: non mangio da ieri a mezzogiorno.”

“Santo cielo!” esclamò Violet, costernata, “Mi spiace, non ho pensato di ordinare che ti portassero la colazione in camera, quando siamo arrivati…”

Guy sollevò una mano e lei s’interruppe.

“Non preoccuparti”, le disse in tono tranquillizzante, “Potevo pensarci io, e non l’ho fatto.”

Lei tentò di protestare:

“Ma è mio dovere di moglie badare che…”

Di nuovo, un gesto di Guy la interruppe.

“Il tuo unico _dovere_ è amarmi”, le mormorò, accarezzandole una guancia, “e anche quello, solo perché è una tua libera scelta, per la quale io ti ringrazio.”

Violet si sentì sciogliere; si sporse verso di lui e lo baciò.

“Ti amo, Guy”, gli disse sulle labbra, prima di baciarlo di nuovo.

“E io amo te, Violet”, la ricambiò lui, poi la strinse improvvisamente a sé, incurante delle proprie ferite, ed affondò il volto nei suoi capelli, “Non so cos’avrei fatto, se ti avessi persa…”

Violet lo abbracciò a sua volta, cercando di non fargli male.

“Ma _non_ è successo”, gli rammentò a bassa voce, “Mia madre diceva sempre che è inutile pensare alle sciagure evitate e che è invece molto meglio essere grati per le cose finite bene.”

Dopo un lungo momento, Guy allentò la stretta e si ritrasse per guardarla.

“Aveva perfettamente ragione”, ammise. Il suo stomaco emise un sonoro borbottio, “Ops, sarà meglio andare a mangiare!”

Violet rise, poi si districò dalle braccia del marito e si alzò. Guardò l’abito che aveva abbandonato sul cassettone e fece una smorfia.

“Dovrò rimetterlo per andare fino in camera mia a cambiarmi”, osservò.

“Non è necessario”, disse Guy, alzandosi a sua volta, “Puoi indossare uno dei miei mantelli”, aprì il baule ed estrasse il più leggero, “Ecco, ti coprirà abbondantemente.”

“Eccellente idea”, approvò Violet, prendendo l’indumento che lui le porgeva, “Ti aiuto a vestirti?”

“No, faccio da solo”, rifiutò Guy, togliendo una camicia da un’altra cassapanca e cominciando ad infilarsela, “Piuttosto, vuoi far chiamare Sally perché aiuti te?”

“No, l’ho lasciata con Allan. Anzi, sarà meglio che passi da lui prima di scendere per il pranzo”, si gettò il mantello nero sulle spalle e lo allacciò, “Ci vediamo nel salone.”

Violet si recò in fretta in camera propria, dove si rinfrescò più approfonditamente di quanto avesse fatto prima di riposare col marito; scelse un abito che si allacciava sul davanti, in maniera da non aver bisogno di aiuto per vestirsi, si spazzolò rapidamente i capelli e poi andò a vedere come stava Allan. Sally gli aveva tenuto costantemente rinfrescata la fronte e, quando arrivò Violet, gli aveva appena somministrato la seconda dose del decotto febbrifugo. La temperatura del giovane uomo non era diminuita, ma neppure era salita, e quando controllò la ferita, Violet non trovò suppurazione e il gonfiore sembrava essersi leggermente ridotto.

“Vado a mangiare”, disse a Sally, “poi torno a darti il cambio, così potrai andare a mangiare anche tu.”

“Non è necessario, signora”, rispose la servitrice, “Prima è passata mia madre, dicendomi che mi avrebbe portato il pranzo qui, così posso continuare a vegliare Allan.”

“Molto bene allora. Passerò comunque per dare un’altra occhiata alla ferita, perché non sarò tranquilla finché la febbre non si abbasserà.”

“Grazie per tutto quello che fate, signora”, disse Allan con un debole sorriso, “Non è che posso avere un po’ di birra fresca? Mi sembra d’aver la gola più secca del deserto in Terrasanta…”

Violet non poté fare a meno di sorridere, ma scosse la testa:

“Niente birra finché hai la febbre, solo acqua. Farò aggiungere delle foglie di menta pestate per renderla più dissetante.”

Si congedò e si affrettò a scendere al pianterreno, dirigendosi verso il salone. Vide Guy che stava parlando con Gilbert, così si diresse verso di loro.

“Bentornata, lady Violet”, le disse il capitano delle guardie, “Sono molto felice che siate tornata incolume dalla vostra brutta avventura.”

Era sincero: la nuova baronessa di Nottingham aveva conquistato il suo rispetto durante l’epidemia di morbillo, con la sua generosità e la sua competenza. Inoltre sembrava avere un’ottima influenza sul marito.

“Grazie, Gilbert”, rispose Violet. Lui si esibì in un rispettoso inchino e prese congedo.

Guy porse la mano alla moglie, invitandola a seguirlo alla tavola alta. Si accomodarono e venne servito il pranzo, a cui entrambi fecero onore, Violet scoprendosi affamata solo adesso perché finora aveva avuto la mente occupata da altre cose.

Quando terminarono, Guy si recò a controllare la fornitura di nuove frecce appena arrivata al castello, mentre Violet andò nel proprio laboratorio per preparare un impiastro a base di radice di altea, da sostituire al miele dopo aver ricucito la ferita di Allan.

Quando arrivò in camera sua, trovò che il giovane uomo aveva ripreso colore; controllando la sua temperatura, constatò che la febbre era scesa.

“Ho una fame tremenda”, le confessò Allan.

“Eccellente”, sorrise Violet, “ma è meglio che tu ti tenga leggero, quindi per adesso, suggerisco frutta fresca e pane. Per cena invece ti farò fare uno stufato di verdure con qualche pezzetto di pollo.”

“Avrei preferito una bella fetta di porchetta, ma pazienza”, sospirò Allan con una buffa smorfia. Violet sorrise divertita dalla sua posa fintamente drammatica, poi tornò seria:

“Prima che tu mangi, però, è meglio ricucire il taglio, così guarirà meglio e più in fretta. Ti avverto: non sarà molto piacevole.”

Il giovane impallidì, ma strinse i denti ed annuì per indicarle di procedere. Violet quindi lo sbendò e pulì la ferita con una pezzuola, bagnata nel catino che Sally le aveva portato dopo averlo riempito; cercò di essere il più delicata possibile, ma un paio di volte Allan sussultò, sebbene non emettesse alcun suono.

Dopo la pulitura, Violet prese un ago ricurvo d’avorio e lo infilò con il catgut, un filo ottenuto dall’intestino delle pecore, eccellente per cucire le ferite perché aveva un’ottima tenuta ed inoltre veniva riassorbito, sparendo nel giro di circa un mese. Versò dell’aceto in una ciotola e vi mise ago e filo, poi si lavò le mani con dell’altro aceto, asciugandole con un panno pulito. Infine riprese lo strumento, lo tamponò sullo stesso panno e cominciò l’operazione, annodando punto per punto. Ne occorsero sei, ad ognuno dei quali Allan strinse i denti senza però proferir lamenti.

“Sei stato bravissimo”, lo lodò Violet alla fine, “Molti uomini sarebbero svenuti dopo il secondo punto.”

“Donnicciole…”

“In realtà, le donne sanno resistere al dolore molto meglio degli uomini”, lo confutò prontamente Violet, accigliandosi, “Considera il parto.”

Allan le lanciò un’occhiata sorpresa.

“Chiedo scusa”, bofonchiò, “Non ci avevo mai pensato.”

Subito rabbonita, Violet annuì. Gettò via la rimanenza di catgut, tornò a immergere l’ago nell’aceto e si lavò nuovamente le mani con esso. Poi prese l’involto in cui aveva messo il rimedio a base di altea, lo aprì e spalmò il cataplasma sul taglio; dopo averlo coperto con una pezzuola, procedette a fissarlo con un bendaggio.

“Vuoi ancora mangiare?” domandò al suo paziente, quando ebbe finito. Le guance di Allan stavano lentamente perdendo il pallore cinereo che avevano assunto mentre suturava la ferita.

“Sì, ma magari non proprio subito”, rispose il giovane uomo a voce bassa. Violet annuì, comprensiva; dopo aver riposto nella sacca le sue cose, prese congedo e tornò al suo laboratorio.

Controllando le sue scorte, notò che cominciava a scarseggiare di olio di calendula, eccellente rimedio per le scottature lievi e le punture d’insetto. Poiché occorreva un mese per la macerazione e non voleva rischiare di restarne priva, decise di mettersi subito all’opera per produrne di nuovo.

OOO

Finito il controllo all’armeria, Guy si diresse verso la propria stanza da lavoro, intenzionato a verificare se c’erano documenti o altre cose che richiedessero la sua attenzione. Mentre camminava, però, si accorse che i suoi pensieri continuavano ad andare a Violet. La brutta avventura che aveva vissuto l’aveva provata, fisicamente ed emotivamente. Sapeva che era una donna forte e che si sarebbe ripresa presto, ma in quel preciso momento aveva sicuramente bisogno di lui, suo marito, l’uomo che aveva giurato di fronte a Dio e agli uomini di proteggerla, amarla ed onorarla. Non solo era suo preciso dovere starle vicino, ma era suo desiderio rasserenarla e confortarla. In quest’ottica, i suoi doveri di signore feudale impallidivano in confronto ai suoi doveri di marito.

Ma al di là di quei concetti astratti, Guy sentiva soprattutto l’acuto bisogno di stringere Violet tra le proprie braccia, il modo più semplice ed immediato per cancellare il ricordo dell’angoscia patita da entrambi. Un’angoscia che, per lei, era sicuramente stata peggiorata dall’incubo – purtroppo sempre presente per una donna – di subire uno stupro.

Guy si sentì male al solo pensiero che potesse accaderle una cosa simile. L’eventuale colpevole avrebbe patito atroci sofferenze per mano sua, al punto da implorare la morte come liberazione. Scosse la testa per scacciare quei pensieri terribili: _non_ era accaduto, inutile quindi rimuginarci sopra. I rapitori di Violet avevano pagato con la vita il loro delitto, e non solo quello, bensì anche il loro complotto contro il re. Era punizione sufficiente. Meglio, molto meglio pensare a come confortare Violet. Guy non riusciva a pensare a nessun modo migliore se non dimostrarle concretamente il proprio amore e la propria devozione, amandola col cuore attraverso il corpo.

Girò sui tacchi così di repente che, se ci fosse stato qualcuno dietro di lui, lo avrebbe travolto, e andò in cerca della moglie.

OOO

Violet stava versando l’olio di noce nel vaso di terracotta già contenente i fiori di calendula essiccati, quando udì bussare alla porta.

“Avanti”, invitò, senza distogliersi dall’operazione.

“Disturbo?” udì l’amata voce di Guy chiederle, “Se hai da fare, torno dopo…”

“No, ho quasi finito”, gli assicurò, girando il viso per sorridergli, “Entra pure.”

Depose la piccola giara dell’olio e la tappò accuratamente prima di riporla, poi mescolò con attenzione il contenuto del vaso con un lungo cucchiaio di legno.

“Cosa stai preparando?” domandò Guy, avvicinandosi.

“Olio di calendula”, rispose lei, “Serve per scottature e punture d’insetto, e più in generale per gran parte dei problemi della pelle.”

“Non so proprio come tu faccia a ricordare usi e proprietà di così tante erbe”, confessò Guy, che si sentiva sempre impressionato di questa particolare capacità della moglie.

“Semplice questione di memoria, penso”, commentò lei, scrollando le spalle. Chiuse bene il vaso, che nel corso delle prossime quattro settimane avrebbe scosso e capovolto ogni giorno senza mai aprirlo per tener ben mescolati i due ingredienti, “Che l’argomento mi appassioni aiuta certamente molto”, commentò, girandosi infine verso il marito, “ma non penso che tu sia qui per parlare della mia competenza erboristica”, continuò, sollevando un sopracciglio con aria interrogativa.

Il sorriso di Guy si ampliò.

“In effetti, sento il bisogno della tua compagnia”, ammise a bassa voce.

“Beh, sono qui con te”, disse lei, ingenuamente; vide un angolo della bocca di Guy sollevarsi ulteriormente in un sorrisetto malizioso e, comprendendo di colpo le sue intenzioni, sentì investire da un’ondata di calore, “Oh…”

Guy capì che lei aveva intuito cosa lui avesse voluto dire ed abbassò lo sguardo sulla sua scollatura, che lasciava intravedere le soffici rotondità del seno; le prese le mani e l’attirò lentamente a sé, tornando a sollevare lo sguardo per fissarlo sulle sue labbra. Violet sentì ancora più caldo e uno sfarfallio nello stomaco. All’improvviso si fece molto audace.

“Mio signor marito”, mormorò, “vuoi fare l’amore con me adesso, in pieno giorno…?”

Il tono della sua voce, più basso e sensuale del normale, attizzò il desiderio di Guy. La guardò negli occhi, piacevolmente sorpreso, ma comprese che lei non se ne stava rendendo conto, perché era ancora inconsapevole del proprio potere di seduzione. Ciò, se possibile, la rendeva ancora più desiderabile.

“Ogni ora del giorno e della notte è buona per fare l’amore con te, mia signora moglie”, ribatté con voce rauca. Cominciò a chinare il capo per baciarla, ma Violet lo trattenne, posandogli una mano sul petto e corrugando la fronte:

“Non ti fanno male le ferite?”

“Ho sopportato molto di peggio”, sogghignò Guy; vedendo che lei non sembrava convinta, cambiò approccio, “Dico davvero, Violet: questi due tagli non sono niente, in confronto all’acido che ha cancellato il mio tatuaggio.”

Il cipiglio di Violet si spianò, ma la sua espressione esprimeva ancora esitazione:

“Ne sei proprio sicuro?”

Lui le sorrise, toccato dalla sua preoccupazione:

“Ti ringrazio, amor mio, ma ti assicuro che non hai motivo d’inquietarti.”

Violet esitò ancora per qualche istante, poi rispose allacciandogli le braccia attorno al collo mentre sollevava il viso per andargli incontro.

Guy le prese la bocca in un bacio; mentre le loro lingue si accarezzavano reciprocamente in modo sensuale, la strinse a sé, bramoso di sentirsi addosso le sue morbide curve.

Violet rispose al suo bacio con abbandono; l’evidente desiderio di Guy suscitava un’immediata eco in lei, un formicolio nella parte bassa del ventre accompagnato da calore che s’irradiava tra le gambe, una sensazione che aveva ormai capito essere espressione del proprio desiderio. Abbassò le mani e la posò con fermezza sul posteriore del marito, affondando le punte delle dita nella carne che gli riempiva così bene le brache in quel punto; nel farlo, si schiacciò maggiormente contro di lui.

Guy emise un gemito di piacere e replicò alla sua mossa afferrandola a sua volta e sollevandola da terra; passò le mani sotto le sue cosce e le fece drappeggiare le gambe attorno alla vita, poi la trasportò verso il bancone da lavoro, dove aveva individuato uno spazio libero. Ve l’appoggiò seduta ed infilò una mano sotto la sua gonna, accarezzandole il polpaccio verso l’alto.

“Violet”, ansimò, cominciando a sollevarle il vestito.

“Guy”, mormorò lei di rimando, strattonando un laccio della sua giacca. Poco dopo, l’indumento cadde a terra, raggiunto in successione dalla camicia.

Rapidamente, Guy slacciò l’abito di Violet e ne abbassò il corpetto, svelando il suo seno dai capezzoli protesi, avidi di carezze; li sfiorò con i polpastrelli, facendola sospirare, poi si chinò a suggerne uno. Violet gli infilò le dita tra i capelli, tenendogli la testa, il corpo in fiamme. Quando Guy s’inginocchiò tra le sue gambe, capì cosa sarebbe successo e il calore sprigionato dalla sua intimità divenne rovente.

Guy la scoprì; alla vista del fiore femminile, rorido di desiderio, le sue pupille si dilatarono, scurendo il suo sguardo. La sua reazione fece fremere Violet, che gemette:

“Guy…!”

Il suo richiamo conteneva una nota d’urgenza che lo spinse ad agire senza indugi; si sporse e posò le labbra sui soffici petali colmi di nettare, gustandolo avidamente. Lei emise un lamento amoroso che esprimeva un piacere tale da farlo rabbrividire di piacere riflesso; accarezzò con le labbra la gemma della sua femminilità, per poi spingere la lingua nel suo scrigno, alternando i due movimenti finché lei non cominciò a tremare in modo incontrollabile, gemendo sempre più forte. A quel punto, si staccò da lei e si risollevò in piedi; con uno strattone che quasi strappò i lacci che chiudevano la patta, abbassò le brache, liberando la propria virilità, ed afferrò i fianchi di Violet, ma si trattenne dal tuffarsi subito dentro di lei, consapevole che la moglie era ancora troppo nuova ai quei giochi sensuali, quasi come una vergine, e che doveva quindi andarci piano.

Violet lo guardò con occhi nebulosi, la mente sopraffatta dalle sensazioni travolgenti che stava provando; all’improvviso le sovvenne il ricordo di Rebelle che le illustrava come aveva fatto l’amore con Drastan seduta sul tavolo e le sue labbra s’incurvarono in un sorrisetto talmente sfacciato che Guy sentì la gola seccarsi.

Violet abbassò lo sguardo sul suo scettro maschile; rifiutando di farsi bloccare dalla timidezza che ancora provava, pur sentendo le guance arroventarsi, lo afferrò, accarezzandolo da cima a fondo, su e giù, in un modo che lo fece gemere di piacere. Poi, usando i talloni, se lo attirò contro, dirigendolo laddove lo voleva. Quando sentì la punta premere contro di lei, lo lasciò e spinse il bacino in avanti, cominciando a farlo entrare.

Fu troppo, per Guy; con un ansito, s’immerse nel caldo corpo di Violet, accolto dal più erotico degli abbracci. Spinse e si ritrasse freneticamente due, tre volte; poi riprese il controllo di sé e rallentò. Si tirò indietro per guardare il volto della moglie.

L’espressione estatica di Violet, gli occhi chiusi e le labbra semiaperte, fece fare una capriola al suo cuore. Rallentò ancora, fin quasi a fermarsi.

“Violet… amore mio…” sussurrò.

Sentendosi chiamare, Violet aprì le palpebre e lo guardò. Il viso di Guy esprimeva meraviglia, rapimento, commozione, al punto che sentì un nodo formarsi in gola. Sollevò le mani e le posò sulle sue guance, attirandolo verso di sé; gli prese le labbra in un bacio colmo del sentimento che provava per lui, nato inaspettatamente e cresciuto quasi di nascosto dalla sua coscienza, rivelandosi solo una volta maturato al punto da essere diventato impossibile da negare.

“Ti amo, Guy”, sussurrò poi, prima di baciarlo nuovamente. Lo sentì ricominciare a muoversi dentro di lei, lentamente, sfregando quel punto del suo corpo così sensibile da farla sussultare di piacere ogni volta che lo toccava. Emise un sospiro che esprimeva allo stesso tempo il suo gradimento e la sua stupefazione di fronte ad un atto che tanto le era stato disgustoso un tempo, quanto invece ora desiderava ardentemente sperimentare il più spesso possibile.

Udendola, Guy aumentò la velocità e l’ampiezza dei propri movimenti, bramoso di donarle tutto il piacere che poteva, cancellando ogni timore residuo che lei potesse ancora provare per l’atto d’amore. Aggiunse una leggera rotazione dei fianchi; l’esclamazione soffocata di Violet gli disse quanto le stava piacendo e così insistette. Non ci volle molto perché ottenesse il premio cui ambiva: poco dopo, infatti, avvertì i muscoli interni di Violet tremare convulsamente attorno a sé, strizzandolo in maniera così piacevole da spedirlo quasi all’istante oltre il punto di non ritorno.

Violet si sentì travolta come da un’ondata e boccheggiò, senza fiato, mentre il suo corpo s’inarcava all’indietro. La parte di sé che conteneva Guy sussultò in spasmi di delizia, cui pochi istanti dopo risposero quelli del marito, ciò che non fece altro che amplificare la sensazione di profondo piacere che stava provando. Emise un gemito, e negli orecchi ne udì un altro farvi eco, la cui tonalità baritonale le svelò provenire da Guy. La consapevolezza di esserne lei la causa, di essere lei che gli stava donando un piacere tanto intenso, le fece sgranare gli occhi per la meraviglia e la gioia.

Per alcuni momenti, il tempo sembrò rallentare, mentre i due innamorati assaporavano l’inebriante estasi amorosa, che era tanto della loro carne unita quanto delle loro anime, ugualmente unite.

Lentamente, i sussulti dei loro corpi avvinti s’acquietarono, i respiri affrettati rallentarono e il battito dei loro cuori tornò alla normalità. Guy girò il viso e depose un bacio sulla tempia di Violet, con una tenerezza che non aveva mai provato prima nei confronti di un’amante.

“Moglie mia incantevole…” mormorò.

Gli occhi di Violet s’inumidirono. Tentò di parlare, di ricambiare il dolce appellativo, ma la voce non volle uscire dalla sua gola ostruita da un nodo di commozione. Allora strinse le braccia attorno alle spalle del marito, cercando di comunicargli in quel modo quello che stava provando.

Guy percepì la sua emozione e le accarezzò i capelli con un gesto rassicurante. Un pensiero attraversò il suo cervello come un lampo: mai e poi mai, anche solo sei mesi prima, avrebbe creduto che a sua vita potesse cambiare così tanto. Che _lui_ potesse cambiare così tanto… Si sentì immensamente fortunato, e immensamente umile di fronte al destino – non osava chiamarlo Dio – che gli aveva concesso in sorte una donna tanto meravigliosa.

OOO

Il giorno successivo, Drastan giunse puntualmente al castello per iniziare la sua giornata come braccio destro dello sceriffo nonché barone di Nottingham. Per prima cosa, andò in cerca di Guy, che trovò nel suo studio.

“Buongiorno, Guy”, lo apostrofò entrando.

“Buongiorno a te, Drastan”, rispose Guy, deponendo il documento che stava leggendo.

Il cavaliere di Greenmere chiuse la porta e tornò a girarsi verso lo sceriffo.

“Come sta Violet?” s’informò, andando a sedersi su una delle sedie di fronte alla scrivania.

“Sta bene, grazie al cielo”, lo informò Guy, “Era molto scossa, ma è una donna forte e ha reagito bene.”

“Sapevo già che Violet cela una forza notevole sotto la sua apparenza dolce”, confermò Drastan, incrociando le braccia al petto, “Tuttavia, non pensavo che avesse il cuore di usare un arco contro un altro essere umano.”

“Ha il cuore di un leone”, affermò Guy, fiero della moglie.

Drastan inarcò un sopracciglio a quel riferimento, forse involontario, al soprannome di Riccardo Plantageneto. Decise di cogliere la palla al balzo per intavolare il discorso che era venuto a fare.

“Come il nostro re”, osservò quietamente.

Guy si fece vigile. Due giorni prima, Drastan aveva detto che _momentaneamente_ non avrebbe pensato al suo ruolo nel complotto contro il legittimo sovrano d’Inghilterra, ma adesso era arrivato il momento del confronto. Violet lo aveva perdonato, e pure Marian, Robin e gli altri della sua banda, ma non poteva dare per scontato che Drastan avrebbe fatto altrettanto, nonostante la profonda amicizia che li univa.

“Proprio così”, confermò lo sceriffo. Attese che l’altro riprendesse a parlare.

“Ho riflettuto molto su quanto mi hai raccontato dei Cavalieri Neri e della loro congiura”, cominciò lentamente il cavaliere biondo, “E anche sulle motivazioni che ti hanno portato a unirti a loro. Non ne ho discusso con Rebelle, perché mi hai detto che non rientra nel novero delle persone al corrente della faccenda, e ti assicuro che mi è pesato molto non potermi confidare con lei.”

Drastan s’interruppe, in attesa di un commento, e Guy annuì.

“Me ne rendo conto”, mormorò, “Meno persone lo sanno, e meno rischio il collo, per cui ti ringrazio.”

Anche Drastan annuì.

“Esattamente quel che ho pensato. Per come ti conosco, mi è molto difficile vederti nei panni del traditore. No, direi che mi è impossibile”, sospirò, piegandosi in avanti e posando in gomiti sulle ginocchia, le mani penzoloni tra di esse, “Continuo a chiedermi come tu abbia potuto arrivare a tanto. Ambizione e desiderio di rivalsa non mi sembrano motivi sufficienti… L’unica spiegazione che riesco a darmi, è che quel maledetto Vaisey ti abbia avvelenato l’anima, corrompendoti al punto da trasformarti in una persona completamente diversa dal mio amico e compagno d’armi d’un tempo. Adesso però sembri essere tornato l’uomo che conoscevo. In tutti questi mesi, ti sei comportato spesso con severità, ma sempre con giustizia. Perfino coi rapitori di tua moglie: anche se era rischioso, potevamo assalirli col favore delle tenebre e tagliare loro la gola nel sonno, invece abbiamo aspettato l’alba e condotto una carica in piena regola, dando loro la possibilità di difendersi e di morire in un combattimento leale. Inoltre, da frammenti di notizie che ho inavvertitamente raccolto in questi mesi a Nottingham, ho saputo che quelle che potevano essere le tue peggiori azioni sono sempre state sventate da Locksley. Giacché so bene che non sei stupido, sono giunto alla conclusione che lo facevi apposta…”

Drastan s’interruppe nuovamente perché le labbra di Guy s’erano arricciate in un sogghigno sarcastico.

“L’hanno capito in molti”, commentò, “Violet, Rebelle, William, Marian… E io che pensavo di essere stato scaltro!”

“Allora è vero!” esclamò Drastan, senza celare il proprio sollievo, poi sogghignò anche lui, “L’importante è che non l’avesse capito quella carogna di Vaisey.”

“A differenza di te, mi riteneva poco intelligente”, spiegò Guy, “e non posso dargli tutti i torti, visto com’era riuscito a raggirarmi, facendomi credere che, se avessi eseguito ciecamente i suoi ordini, avrebbe fatto in modo che le mie terre ancestrali mi fossero restituite. Con le sue lusinghe e false promesse, è riuscito pian piano a invischiarmi nei suoi folli piani. Devo ringraziare Marian per non essere caduto completamente nelle sue grinfie: per molto tempo, lei è stata come un’ancora di salvezza per me, che in qualche maniera è riuscita a impedirmi di finire definitivamente nel baratro. Però sono dovuto arrivare al punto di credere d’averla uccisa prima di capire che solo io potevo salvare me stesso, cambiando radicalmente la mia vita. Se Vaisey non fosse morto, precipitando in quel crepaccio, penso che probabilmente avrei finito con l’ucciderlo io con le mie mani…”

“E invece il destino ha deciso diversamente”, considerò Drastan pensierosamente, “Oppure Dio, a dar retta ai preti”, i suoi occhi scrutarono Guy con improvvisa ispirazione, “Forse è stato davvero Dio… ti ha dato un segno, liberandoti dalla tua bestia nera, affinché tu ti avviassi senza indugio sulla strada della redenzione!”

Guy corrugò la fronte.

“Non credo di avere tutta questa importanza agli occhi di Dio…” borbottò. Tuttavia, il pensiero era confortante, anche se era solo una vaga possibilità.

“E perché no?” controbatté Drastan vivacemente, “Ci insegnano che Dio ci ama tutti. Questo non esclude che possa punire i malvagi, ed è precisamente quel che ha fatto con Vaisey. Dovresti esserGli grato… anche perché in questo modo Violet è divenuta l’erede della baronia e ha scelto te come marito.”

Guy rifletté in silenzio per alcuni lunghi momenti, lo sguardo perduto nei propri pensieri.

“Un singolo, minuscolo passo falso di un uomo malvagio su uno sperduto sentiero montano, e la vita viene completamente trasformata”, ponderò sottovoce, “La mia, quella di Violet… perfino la tua, vecchio mio, perché se io non fossi stato nominato sceriffo pro tempore dopo la morte di Vaisey, non ti avrei potuto ingaggiare come mio vice, e non avresti conseguentemente conosciuto Rebelle…”

“Sì, a volte una piccola azione provoca conseguenze enormi”, confermò Drastan.

Guy tornò a guardarlo.

“Come giudichi quindi le mie deprecabili azioni passate?” lo interrogò, il tono piatto che celava la sua preoccupazione di poter perdere l’amico più caro che avesse mai avuto.

Drastan alzò le mani.

“Non sta a me giudicare”, affermò, “Quello spetterebbe a un tribunale. La mia lealtà va a re Riccardo, senza dubbio, ma tu sei mio amico e anche tu meriti la mia lealtà. Per un periodo, sei stato deviato dalla retta via da quello che hai giustamente definito un uomo malvagio, ma ora ti sei pentito e stai cercando la redenzione, disfacendo le losche trame di Vaisey e raddrizzando i torti commessi su suo ordine. Violet, e non solo lei ma anche lady Marian, Locksley e i suoi uomini, tutti ti hanno rimesso le tue colpe nei loro confronti. Nei miei, non ne hai alcuna.”

Guy si sentì indicibilmente sollevato, come si era sentito soltanto un’altra volta in vita sua: quando aveva confessato i suoi misfatti a Violet e lei lo aveva accettato e perdonato.

“Quindi manterrai il mio segreto?” sussurrò.

“Con la vita, se necessario”, gli assicurò Drastan.

Guy si alzò e girò attorno alla scrivania per avvicinarsi al cavaliere di Greenmere, che si alzò a sua volta.

“Non so per quale grazia io meriti tanto”, bisbigliò Guy con voce roca di commozione, “Prima Violet, ora tu… per non parlare di Isabella, di Marian, e perfino di Locksley…”

Abbracciò Drastan, che lo ricambiò.

Erano più che compagni d’arme, più che amici: erano fratelli.


	28. Capitolo XXVIII

Capitolo XXVIII

Nottingham, 15 settembre 1194

“Come ti sembro?”

La domanda di Rebelle conteneva una nota insolitamente insicura. Violet le sorrise:

“Sei bellissima. Drastan rimarrà imbambolato.”

Rebelle si toccò i boccoli in cui Mary aveva appena finito di acconciare i suoi capelli, per poi congedarsi e lasciar sole le due cugine.

“Tu dici?” insistette, incapace di nascondere il proprio nervosismo.

“Sei la sposa più bella di tutta la contea”, le assicurò Violet, porgendole la collana d’oro e agate, dono di nozze di William. Rebelle scostò la lunga chioma bruna per permettere a Violet di allacciarle il monile attorno al collo.

“Non sono abituata a tutti questi orpelli”, si lamentò. Le rare volte che Rebelle indossava un abbigliamento femminile, tendeva a scegliere vesti molto semplici, mentre il suo abito da sposa aveva elaborati ricami dorati sul corpetto. L’abito era blu, il colore della Vergine perché si supponeva che la sposa fosse illibata, ma era solo un caso, perché blu e oro erano i colori della casata di Rivendale.

“Suvvia, per poche ore puoi sopportare”, disse Violet fermamente.

“Non vedo già l’ora di togliermi tutto”, brontolò la sposa.

“Drastan ti aiuterà di certo molto volentieri, stasera…”

Il tono di malizioso divertimento della cugina fece ridere Rebelle.

“Hai ragione”, ammise, poi tirò su l’orlo della gonna, “Comunque non ho rinunciato né alle brache, né al pugnale”, aggiunse, scoprendosi fino alla coscia dove aveva fissato il fodero con l’arma e confermando quel che aveva detto tempo addietro alla cugina. Violet sospirò, fingendo esasperazione:

“Sei incorreggibile, cuginetta!”

Lo scambio aveva parzialmente sciolto il nervosismo della sposa, che ora si sentiva un poco più tranquilla. 

Poiché la residenza degli sposi sarebbe stata Rivendale – in realtà lo era già, ma ovviamente per convenzione si fingeva che non fosse così – era stato deciso che Rebelle avrebbe trascorso la notte prima del matrimonio a Chetwood, mentre Drastan avrebbe dormito al castello di Nottingham, da dove sarebbe arrivato assieme Guy, il suo testimone, per siglare il contratto di nozze davanti al notaio, proprio com’era accaduto qualche mese prima per Violet. Il corteo nuziale sarebbe quindi partito da lì per recarsi a Rivendale, dove fra Tuck aspettava gli sposi nella chiesetta del villaggio per benedire il matrimonio. Si sarebbe poi tenuto il banchetto nuziale, all’aperto data la stagione mite, anche stavolta non molto nutrito in quanto a invitati perché Rebelle e Drastan avevano preferito la semplicità, tanto da non aver neppure organizzato delle danze.

Violet aveva preceduto il marito e lo sposo di un paio d’ore, per poter stare con la cugina aiutandola a prepararsi ed per offrirle supporto morale, così come aveva fatto Rebelle con lei qualche mese prima. Ripensò a quel giorno, rammentando quanto fosse stata nervosa – anzi, _impaurita_ da ciò che credeva l’aspettasse la sera. Mai avrebbe immaginato come sarebbe invece andata a finire…

“Andiamo a mangiare qualcosa”, esortò la cugina, “Non ho fatto colazione al castello e sto morendo di fame.”

“Anch’io”, ammise Rebelle. Diversamente da Violet, a lei il nervosismo metteva appetito, invece di toglierlo. Scesero pertanto in cucina, dove Maud le rifocillò con pane, burro, miele e _porridge_ , oltre che latte tiepido.

Tornarono poi in camera di Rebelle ad attendere l’arrivo dello sposo e del suo testimone. Incapace di stare ferma, Rebelle continuò per tutto il tempo a camminare avanti e indietro, guardando continuamente fuori dalla finestra. La sua ansia stava cominciando a contagiare anche Violet, che ad un certo punto aprì bocca per invitare la cugina più giovane a sedersi e mettersi tranquilla, ma proprio allora Rebelle annunciò:

“Sono arrivati Robin e Marian!”

Il conte e la contessa di Huntingdon erano gli unici invitati al di fuori della cerchia dei diretti interessati. Erano venuti in carrozza per riguardo allo stato di Marian, ormai a metà del quinto mese di gravidanza.

Robin raggiunse William nel salone, mentre Marian salì da Rebelle.

“Allora, come sta la sposa?” domandò sorridendo.

“Nervosa come un gatto!” rispose Violet ridendo.

“È vero”, ammise Rebelle con un sospiro, “Non capisco perché sono tanto agitata”, borbottò poi, “Desidero con tutto il cuore sposare Drastan, non vedevo l’ora che arrivasse questo momento, e adesso sono tesa come la corda di un arco. Non dovrei solo essere felice?”

“Sei semplicemente impaziente”, la tranquillizzò la cugina, “Dai, tra poco Drastan sarà qui e finalmente diventerai sua moglie.”

“Sì”, sorrise la fanciulla guerriera, poi guardò Marian, il cui ventre prominente era ben visibile sotto all’abito, “Allora, tu e Robin avete deciso i nomi?”

L’ultima volta che si erano viste, al mercato di Nottingham – prima della disavventura del rapimento di Violet – la giovane contessa aveva raccontato loro che lei e il marito erano molto indecisi.

“Sì, alla fine abbiamo optato per Richard se sarà maschio, in onore del nostro re; e se sarà femmina, la chiameremo Meliora, come mia nonna materna.”

“Belli tutti e due”, dichiarò Violet, “Come procede la tua gravidanza? Le nausee sono passate?”

Dopo essere sfuggita a quel malessere nel primo trimestre, quando è più comune, Marian aveva cominciato a manifestarlo un paio di settimane prima. Violet le aveva consigliato di mangiare poco e spesso, spuntini leggeri ogni due ore circa invece di tre pasti al giorno, e di bere frequentemente pochi sorsi di una tisana a base di menta piperita, finocchietto e liquirizia.

“Sono quasi scomparse, grazie ai tuoi consigli”, le assicurò la futura mamma.

Rebelle aveva ricominciato a camminare per la stanza e a guardare fuori dalla finestra, ma ora almeno Violet era distratta dalla presenza di Marian e non ne fu disturbata.

Meno di dieci minuti dopo, la sposa vide arrivare il notaio.

“Ecco, è arrivato Harper!” annunciò.

Naturalmente egli precedeva lo sposo e il suo testimone per essere pronto con il contratto nuziale, la cui firma avrebbe reso legalmente valido il matrimonio. Mary andò ad aprirgli la porta e lo condusse nel salone, dove lo attendeva William che, in quanto tutore legale di Rebelle, fungeva a tutti gli effetti da padre della sposa.

Col matrimonio, per legge la tenuta di Rebelle diventava formalmente di proprietà del marito; Drastan, così come Guy, avrebbe mantenuto il proprio nome, ma i figli avrebbero assunto quello della madre. Del resto, essendo Drastan un figlio cadetto, aveva poco senso che i suoi figli si chiamassero col nome di un luogo che non avrebbero mai ereditato e forse neppure mai visto.

Rebelle, sempre di sentinella alla finestra, qualche minuto dopo fu la prima a scorgere l’arrivo di Drastan e Guy.

“Sono qui!” esclamò, nella voce un tono acuto che ne denunciava l’estrema eccitazione. Si mosse per uscire dalla camera, ma Violet la fermò:

“Aspetta, dove vai? Non è ancora il momento di scendere: dobbiamo aspettare che sia tutto pronto, e poi Mary verrà a chiamarci.”

Come Violet, anche Rebelle aveva deciso di non essere accompagnata allo sposo, ma di andare a lui da sola, per lo stesso motivo della cugina: era lei ad aver scelto Drastan come marito, non qualcun altro ad averglielo proposto o, peggio ancora, imposto, e quello era il modo per affermarlo.

Alle parole di Violet, la sposa si arrestò in mezzo alla stanza.

“Hai ragione”, sospirò, poi ricominciò a fare avanti e indietro.

“Consumerai il pavimento”, osservò Marian. Rebelle stava per risponderle male, poi s’accorse che l’altra aveva parlato con simpatia. Rise nervosamente:

“Hai ragione, ma non riesco proprio a star ferma!”

Finalmente, pochi minuti dopo Mary bussò alla porta per avvisare che era venuto il momento di scendere. Violet e Marian quindi precedettero Rebelle nel salone; Marian raggiunse Robin, mentre Violet andò a posizionarsi accanto a Harper, di fronte a Guy. Lei e il marito si scambiarono un sorriso, poi si girarono verso la porta, in attesa della sposa.

Come per il matrimonio di Violet, anche stavolta Jack Knowles fungeva da usciere; vedendo che tutti erano pronti, aprì la porta per far entrare Rebelle.

Drastan, pochi passi davanti a Harper e ai testimoni, era insolitamente pallido e fissava la soglia col fiato sospeso. Era elegantemente abbigliato con una camicia bianca della più fine tela di lino ed una tunica sbracciata di velluto color nocciola, brache marrone scuro e stivali al ginocchio di pregiata pelle di vitello. Quando Rebelle comparve nel vano della porta, il cuore gli fece un salto nel petto: era semplicemente stupenda.

Rebelle cercò subito con gli occhi il suo sposo e, vedendolo guardarla imbambolato – proprio come aveva predetto Violet – gli rivolse un sorriso luminoso. Drastan si sentì girare la testa come se fosse stato brillo; raddrizzò la schiena, ricambiando il sorriso, e prese un respiro per cercare di calmare il cuore che gli stava facendo capriole nel petto.

Rebelle sentì che le ginocchia le tremavano; per un istante, si arrestò sulla soglia e si obbligò a calmarsi: per tutti i santi del paradiso, non doveva affrontare un avversario in duello, ma stava per sposare l’uomo che amava con tutta se stessa! Facendo appello a ogni oncia della sua feroce determinazione di guerriera, si mosse e cominciò ad avanzare, marciando più che camminando, fino a raggiungere Drastan. Lui le porse la mano, che lei prese, ed assieme fecero gli ultimi pochi passi verso Harper.

Il notaio lesse ad alta voce il contratto matrimoniale, tramite cui gli sposi venivano informati dei loro reciproci diritti e doveri e che affidava Rivendale alle cure di Drastan di Greenmere, e poi chiese loro conferma del fatto che si stavano unendo in matrimonio di loro spontanea volontà. Dopo la loro risposta positiva, i due sposi si scambiarono gli anelli e la rituale stretta di mano e Harper li dichiarò formalmente marito e moglie. Tenendo la mano della sposa, Drastan l’attirò a sé e, sorridendo, le sfiorò le labbra con un bacio leggero, ma lei gli buttò l’altro braccio al collo e lo strinse, premendo maggiormente la bocca contro la sua. Quando si staccò, gli rivolse un sorriso birichino che lo fece ridacchiare: la sua Rebelle doveva sempre fare le cose a modo suo!

“Prego, firmate qui”, interloquì il notaio, indicando sulla pergamena del contratto. Drastan prese la penna d’oca ed appose il proprio nome in calce al documento, e Rebelle fece altrettanto – per poco scrivendo _Rebelle_ invece di _Isabelle_ – poi si fecero avanti Violet e Guy per firmare a loro volta nella loro qualità di testimoni, mentre gli sposi si tenevano per mano e si guardavano amorevolmente negli occhi.

Osservandoli, William rammentò il proprio matrimonio e sorrise, felice che la nipote avesse trovato un uomo da amare così come la sua Adèle aveva trovato lui.

Dopo le congratulazioni agli sposi, fecero un primo brindisi con il sidro secco che tanto piaceva a Rebelle; i villici avrebbero festeggiato con un abbondante banchetto il secondo matrimonio nel giro di due mesi scarsi e ne erano decisamente entusiasti. Poi lasciarono Chetwood alla volta di Rivendale, gli sposi e i testimoni a cavallo, così come William, seguiti da Robin e Marian in carrozza. Con loro andarono anche Harry, ora capo delle guardie di Chetwood, e due armigeri.

Nella tenuta di Rebelle, decine di vessilli nei colori degli sposi – oro e blu per lei, azzurro e verde per lui – decoravano la magione, la cappella e ogni edificio visibile. Gli abitanti accolsero il piccolo corteo con urla giubilanti ed applausi, facendo loro ala fino alla chiesetta, davanti alla quale li attendeva fra Tuck nella sua tonaca migliore, un gran sorriso stampato sulla faccia bruna: aveva conosciuto Rebelle al castello di Nottingham, dove veniva spesso a trovare la cugina baronessa, e la fanciulla guerriera gli era piaciuta molto, avendola riconosciuta come uno spirito affine. Poiché stimava anche Drastan, che gli era sembrato fin da subito un uomo affidabile e profondamente leale al suo signore, era stato ben felice di accettare di benedire queste nozze.

Drastan scese da cavallo per primo e si avvicinò al frisone di Rebelle; la sposa, poco abituata a farsi aiutare a smontare, si sollevò sulla staffa sinistra e passò la gamba destra sopra alla schiena di Blackfire prima di rendersi conto che lo sposo era lì per assisterla. A quel punto, Drastan ridendo allargò le braccia.

“Salta, amor mio!” la invitò. Ridendo a sua volta, Rebelle eseguì, gettandosi tra le braccia del marito, che ne approfittò per darle un bacio meno casto di quello che si erano scambiati a Chetwood. Lei non si fece pregare a ricambiarlo, tra gli strilli entusiasti dei villici.

Entrarono nella cappella, incedendo elegantemente come si conviene a una coppia di nobili; ciò richiese un certo sforzo da parte di Rebelle, molto più avvezza alla marcia.

Tuck procedette alla benedizione, alla fine della quale gli sposi si scambiarono un leggero bacio.

Terminata la semplice cerimonia, si recarono tutti al padiglione che era stato allestito dietro la casa padronale, dove si sarebbe tenuto il banchetto nuziale a cui avrebbero partecipato anche gli abitanti di Rivendale. Il tavolo degli sposi, dove avrebbero preso posto anche i testimoni, e quello riservato a William, Robin, Marian e Tuck, erano coperti da tovaglie di lino bianco ricamato e da stoviglie d’oro, d’argento e prezioso vetro soffiato, e le sedie erano state imbottite di cuscini per la comodità dei commensali; i tavoli destinati ai villici invece erano semplici assi di legno su cavalletti con panche, e sopra erano posati piatti e bicchieri di legno.

Quando tutti si furono accomodati, il Maestro di Tavola ricevette dalla sposa il segnale per iniziare e quindi fece a sua volta cenno ai servitori, che cominciarono a portare in tavola la prima portata, una zuppa di porri e verze condita con coriandolo; venne poi un gustoso stufato di cervo e carote, a cui fece seguito luccio arrostito sulla graticola e insaporito da un miscuglio di erbe aromatiche essiccate che era una ricetta segreta di Roger, il cuoco di Rivendale Hall; poi venne il piatto principale, cinghiale arrosto accompagnato da cavolfiore lessato e passato al burro fino a farlo diventare dorato e croccante in superficie. Tra un piatto e l’altro, si mangiava un po’ di frutta – mele, pere, uva, mirtilli rossi e neri, prugne e susine – servendosi dai cestini, mentre giocolieri, acrobati e cantori si esibivano nello spazio lasciato libero davanti alla tavola degli sposi. Vennero poi serviti pasticcini ai datteri e ai fichi, ed infine formaggio con miele. Da bere c’era scelta tra vino rosso e bianco, sidro, birra e acqua fresca di fonte aromatizzata con succo di mirtilli.

Si mangiò e si bevve in abbondanza per gran parte del pomeriggio, con gli abitanti di Rivendale che continuavano a inneggiare e a brindare agli sposi. Violet rammentava il proprio banchetto nuziale, ridotto ad appena sette persone perché per lei il matrimonio era stato un obbligo, per quanto avesse scelto personalmente lo sposo, e quindi non aveva avuto nessuna voglia di grandi celebrazioni; ma il ricordo non la disturbava, considerando come poi erano andate le cose tra lei e il marito.

Le ombre erano ormai lunghe quando anche l’ultima portata – una torta con pere e crema dolce – venne terminata. A quel punto, era tempo che le donne venissero a prendere la sposa per accompagnarla in camera da letto; Violet fece un cenno d’intesa a Marian ed entrambe si alzarono. Arrivò anche Mawa, accompagnata da una delle servitrici più giovani, la sedicenne Rose.

Invitata delle quattro donne, Rebelle si alzò, lanciò un’occhiata piena di promesse allo sposo – neanche tanto di nascosto – e poi si allontanò.

“E allora, Drastan”, sogghignò Guy, ben ricordando come aveva agito l’amico al suo matrimonio, “facciamo un brindisi alla tua bella sposa…”

Gli riempì il bicchiere di vino, ma Drastan rise:

“Non mi farai ubriacare, vecchio mio! Non ci sono riuscito io con te, tu non lo farai con me!” si avvicinò all’orecchio del suo testimone, “Voglio essere perfettamente sobrio per godermi la mia sposa al meglio, capisci cosa intendo…”

Guy sogghignò, annuendo, e prese un sorso dal proprio calice. Anche lui aveva ragionato a quel modo e non avrebbe certo impedito all’amico di fare altrettanto.

I paesani comunque provarono a rendere lo sposo almeno brillo, chiamando altri brindisi, ai quali Drastan rispose facendo sempre solo finta di bere e bagnandosi invece appena le labbra.

Dopo i primi due, Drastan sollevò il bicchiere verso lo zio della propria sposa.

“Sir William”, disse ad alta voce, “sapete già che amo vostra nipote con tutto il cuore. Vi prometto che farò qualsiasi cosa per renderla felice, a qualsiasi costo.”

William sorrise.

“Ne sono sicuro, Drastan”, ribatté, poi ridacchiò, “Tuttavia, non è con me che dovete impegnarvi, ma con Rebelle. E sono più che sicuro che, se non vi comporterete bene con lei, non avrà nessuna esitazione a farvelo sapere forte e chiaro.”

Drastan rise:

“Non ho alcun dubbio in merito a questo!”

Robin rise a sua volta ed intervenne:

“Una moglie con un carattere forte assicura un matrimonio vivace “, asserì, “Tutto potrete dire della vostra vita coniugale, sir Drastan, tranne che sia noiosa, e io brindo a questo!”

Tutti quelli che lo udirono sollevarono i bicchieri o i calici in risposta, e anche quelli che non avevano sentito fecero lo stesso, perché ogni scusa era buona per bere un sorso.

Poi Robin si fece serio ed aggiunse:

“Un’altra cosa però vi dico, sir Drastan: una donna dal carattere forte non raddoppia, ma triplica la forza di un uomo e della famiglia che forma con lui. Voi, io, e anche Gisborne, siamo uomini fortunati.”

“Concordo”, dichiarò William, che tempo prima si era espresso nello stesso modo, “e mi ascrivo nel novero degli uomini fortunati. Brindiamo alle nostre spose!”

Di nuovo, tutti elevarono un brindisi e bevvero.

Dopo un lasso di tempo che giudicò adeguato, Drastan si alzò.

“Vado a raggiungere la mia sposa”, annunciò, anche se non ce n’era bisogno alcuno. Guy si alzò a sua volta, per compiere il suo dovere di testimone di nozze scortando lo sposo fino alla stanza nuziale.

Anche Robin si alzò, pregustando le consuete battute sboccate che solitamente accompagnavano questo momento, ma con suo grande rammarico, Drastan declinò fermamente.

“Non potete sottrarvi alla consuetudine, sir Drastan!” protestò, “Gisborne, diglielo anche tu!”

Si accorse d’aver usato ancora una volta la solita apostrofe con l’ormai ex avversario, invece del suo titolo, ma Guy non parve aversene a male e anzi ricambiò:

“Non posso, Locksley: se ricordi bene, neppure io, al mio matrimonio, ho voluto la scorta. Quindi, non ritengo di essere nella posizione di imporla a Drastan.”

Robin fece una smorfia delusa e tornò a sedersi borbottando, suscitando la benevola ilarità di William.

“Ci vediamo lunedì al castello”, disse allora Guy, rivolgendosi allo sposo con un sorrisetto e, rammentando quel che Drastan aveva detto a lui, aggiunse, “Vedi di non strapazzarti troppo, o domani camminerai storto per il mal di schiena…”

Riconoscendo la propria battuta, il cavaliere biondo scoppiò in una risata e, scuotendo la testa, si allontanò.

A quel punto, Guy rimase da solo al tavolo degli sposi; notandolo, William esortò Robin e Tuck a prendere le loro sedie per andare ad accomodarsi assieme a lui, in attesa che Violet e Marian tornassero. Quanto a lui, andò a sedersi accanto al genero, sulla sedia precedentemente occupata da Drastan.

Poco dopo, Marian tornò; Robin fece cenno alla moglie di accomodarsi vicino a lui, sulla sedia che aveva portato per lei. Allo sguardo interrogativo di Guy, Marian rispose:

“Violet s’è fermata un attimo in cucina, arriva subito.”

Difatti, poco dopo la baronessa di Nottingham raggiunse il marito, portando una tazza di infuso per il padre che si era fatta preparare in precedenza, tenendo presente la difficoltà di William nel digerire la carne. L’anziano cavaliere la ringraziò, commosso dalla sua premura. Da quando la figlia se n’era andata, soffriva un po’ di solitudine, e ora che anche Rebelle aveva lasciato definitivamente la sua casa, la sensazione si era ulteriormente acuita, nonostante le cure affettuose della servitù. Tuttavia, sapeva che le cose dovevano andare così, e vi era rassegnato.

Violet tornò a sedersi accanto a Guy.

“Come sta Rebelle?” s’informò William, rivolto alla figlia, “Impaziente di stare col suo sposo, immagino?”

Il suo tono saputo fece sorgere un sospetto in Violet.

“Ah… sì, direi di sì”, rispose con prudenza, ma William sogghignò:

“Non penserai che non mi sia accorto che lei e Drastan hanno già ampiamente goduto delle gioie coniugali, vero?”

Violet rimase senza parole, perché era certa che Rebelle fosse stata molto prudente nelle sue scappatelle notturne con Drastan, in quei mesi; né il padre aveva mai lasciato intendere di esserne al corrente.

“Oh, è stata molto discreta”, le assicurò William, indovinando i suoi pensieri, “ma dopo un po’ mi sono accorto di certi sottili cambiamenti di atteggiamento in lei e Drastan”, ridacchiò, “Non sono cieco, figlia mia, ed è difficile che due giovani sani e innamorati riescano a resistere alla tentazione. A dire il vero, neppure tua madre e io abbiamo resistito, anche se è accaduto solo poche settimane prima delle nozze…”

Violet arrossì: sua madre gliel’aveva confidato, prima che lei sposasse Roganton, ma naturalmente era stata una cosa tra donne, e trovava un po’ imbarazzante che ora gliene parlasse suo padre. Quelli non erano argomenti che solitamente un genitore maschio affrontava con la prole femminile, e per di più in presenza di un uomo di chiesa: fra Tuck era infatti poco lontano ed aveva sentito benissimo.

Accorgendosi dell’occhiata imbarazzata della giovane baronessa, il religioso le sorrise con fare rassicurante.

“La chiesa naturalmente disapprova i rapporti carnali prima del matrimonio”, disse serenamente, “ma poiché non sono sempre stato un monaco, so benissimo che questo accade molto spesso. L’importante è che poi l’uomo e la donna in questione si uniscano nel sacro vincolo del matrimonio, proprio come hanno fatto lady Isabelle e sir Drastan.”

“Trovo molto ipocriti quelli che negano il desiderio carnale”, affermò Guy senza mezzi termini. Tuck gli piaceva, ma questo non gli impediva di stuzzicarlo spesso in merito a quelli che riteneva i falsi perbenismi della Chiesa, e l’ex soldato non si tirava indietro; anche perché per la maggior parte la pensava esattamente come Guy.

“Infatti san Paolo ha scritto che _è meglio sposarsi che ardere_ ”, replicò, citando la prima lettera del santo ai Corinzi, “Nessun nega il desiderio carnale, ma la Chiesa esorta a contenerlo nel matrimonio.”

“Però ci sono uomini di Chiesa che non seguono tale esortazione e si lasciano tentare dalla carne”, osservò Robin, che ne aveva conosciuti diversi.

Tuck annuì senza scomporsi:

“Purtroppo è così, ma è una questione di coscienza e Dio non mancherà di giudicarli anche in base a questo, quando verrà la loro ora.”

“E spesso sono proprio loro a tuonare contro la dissolutezza altrui”, intervenne William, scuotendo la testa con riprovazione.

“Ipocriti, come dicevo prima”, concluse Guy in tono feroce.

“Ne convengo”, ammise Tuck con pacatezza.

Violet sorrise tra sé: le discussioni tra suo marito e il frate terminavano sempre in parità.

“Ormai la festa è finita”, osservò, alzandosi, “Mawa si occuperà di far rimettere tutto a posto, noi siamo quindi liberi di tornare a casa.”

“Molto bene”, disse Guy, alzandosi a sua volta, “Sir William, volete che vi riaccompagniamo a Chetwood? Non è una gran deviazione, per noi.”

“No, state tranquilli”, rifiutò l’anziano gentiluomo, “Ho la mia scorta”, ricordò loro, riferendosi a Harry e alle altre due guardie.

Robin e Marian li salutarono, poi salirono in carrozza e si diressero con la loro scorta verso Locksley, mentre Violet, Guy e William prendevano la strada per Nottingham, dalla quale si diramava poi quella per Chetwood.

Mentre caracollavano affiancati, William si rivolse alla figlia e al genero:

“Oggi ho notato che andate molto d’accordo, voi due. Direi anzi che tra voi si sia sviluppato dell’affetto, o sbaglio?”

Violet sorrise:

“Non ti sbagli, padre. A dire il vero, è più che affetto”, lanciò un’occhiata amorevole al marito, “Abbiamo scoperto di amarci, come tu e la mamma.”

“Meraviglioso!” esclamò William, felice della notizia. Non avrebbe potuto sperare in meglio: sia la figlia che la nipote avevano fatto un matrimonio d’amore, una cosa alquanto rara per la nobiltà, “Posso quindi sperare di diventare presto nonno?”

Violet si sentì ardere le orecchie e Guy si schiarì la gola, leggermente a disagio: non è mai facile parlare a un uomo del fatto che vai a letto con sua figlia, perfino nel sacro vincolo del matrimonio.

“Diciamo che ci stiamo dando da fare”, borbottò. William ridacchiò, divertito dall’atteggiamento del genero: mai si era visto Guy di Gisborne imbarazzato! Cielo, quanto era cambiato, da quando era al servizio del malefico Vaisey!

“Molto bene”, disse, senza insistere ulteriormente.

Poco dopo giunsero al bivio che da una parte portava a Chetwood e dall’altra a Nottingham. Qui presero congedo gli uni dagli altri, ciascuno proseguendo con le proprie guardie verso casa propria.


	29. Capitolo XXIX

Capitolo XXIX

Nottingham, 21 settembre 1194

Due giorni dopo il salvataggio di Violet, Guy aveva mandato delle guardie fidate nei feudi dei tre Cavalieri Neri per controllare le reazioni alla notizia della loro morte. Dubitava che qualcuno avrebbe mosso delle accuse nei suoi confronti: non soltanto Rotherham, Spencer e Buckingham avevano perpetrato un delitto considerato tra i più disonorevoli – il rapimento di una nobildonna – ma lo avevano fatto per motivazioni che, se risapute, avrebbero causato la loro condanna al patibolo. Inoltre, Guy aveva agito nel suo diritto, andando in soccorso della moglie rapita con un gruppo che aveva affrontato alla pari quello dei tre baroni e ne era uscito vincitore dopo un combattimento onorevole, e non un vile agguato a tradimento.

Dieci giorni dopo, i due uomini inviati a Rotherham furono i primi a tornare e Guy li ricevette subito. Quando ebbero finito di fargli rapporto, li mandò a rifocillarsi, concedendo loro un giorno di riposo prima di riprendere servizio. Poi andò in cerca di Violet, che trovò nel suo salottino, intenta a controllare i libri contabili del feudo, cosa che faceva una volta la settimana.

“Gli uomini che ho mandato a Rotherham sono tornati”, le annunciò. Violet gli diede immediatamente tutta la propria attenzione.

“Che notizie recano?” domandò.

“Il cadavere del barone è stato riportato a casa quattro giorni fa da uno dei soldati sopravvissuti al nostro scontro”, raccontò Guy, “Ha giustificato la sua morte raccontando che sono stati assaliti da un numero soverchiante di briganti. Non ha nominato né Buckingham, né Spencer.”

Violet annuì, nient’affatto stupita da quell’omissione: non era nell’interesse di nessuno far sapere in giro che erano stati in combutta.

“E come ha reagito la famiglia di Rotherham?” indagò.

“La moglie è morta un paio d’anni fa. Il suo unico figlio ed erede non è sembrato un gran che addolorato ma, considerando che era risaputo come venisse trattato male dal padre, non me ne meraviglio. Ha fatto celebrare un frettoloso funerale privato e ha assunto immediatamente il titolo.”

Di nuovo, Violet annuì.

“Si raccoglie quel che si semina”, commentò lapidariamente, “Nient’altro?”

Guy scosse la testa in segno negativo. In realtà, c’era effettivamente un’altra notizia ma, sapendo che Violet ne avrebbe provato dispiacere, aveva deciso di tralasciarla. Riguardava il soldato che aveva portato il corpo di Rotherham a casa, che era quello da lei colpito al braccio e a cui aveva dovuto lasciare la freccia nella ferita perché, nel bel mezzo della foresta, non aveva gli strumenti per estrarla in sicurezza. La ferita era andata in suppurazione e avevano dovuto amputare il braccio, ma il milite era morto poche ore dopo l’operazione, come spesso accadeva. Violet aveva tirato per colpire l’avversario di Much in un punto non letale, poi aveva fatto il possibile per curarlo, ma Guy sapeva che lei si sarebbe sentita ugualmente in colpa. Non voleva che ciò accadesse e per questo aveva deciso di non dirglielo. Rammentò d’aver affermato che non stava bene che ci fossero segreti tra coniugi, quando aveva accettato di sposarla ed aveva intuito che lei gi stava tacendo qualcosa. Tuttavia, in questo caso Guy riteneva che evitarle una sofferenza inutile fosse più importante della completezza di informazioni, e si riteneva giustificato.

OOO

Il giorno seguente, dopo colazione, Guy si diresse verso Knighton Hall, la cui ricostruzione era terminata qualche giorno prima.

Quando arrivò, vide la carrozza con le insegne di Locksley posteggiata davanti alla magione, indicando che Robin e Marian erano già arrivati.

Guy scese da cavallo davanti alle scuderie, anch’esse ricostruite tali e quali a com’erano state. Uno stalliere uscì e gli si avvicinò.

“Lord sceriffo”, lo salutò con un inchino deferente. Guy lo riconobbe.

“Salve, Jason”, contraccambiò, passandogli le redini di Darkshadow, “Dagli da bere.”

“Certamente, mio signore.”

Guy prese un rotolo di pergamena dalla bisaccia, poi si diresse all’ingresso. Bussò ed attese; tecnicamente, avrebbe potuto entrare senza chiedere il permesso, dato che attualmente Knighton non era assegnata ad alcuno, ma pensò che mostrare del rispetto per i futuri proprietari non gli costava nulla. La tregua con Robin reggeva, ma erano ancora ai ferri corti. Non sarebbero mai stati amici, ma potevano almeno comportarsi civilmente, anche perché nessuno dei due voleva dispiacere alla propria moglie.

Una donna di mezza età gli aprì.

“Ben arrivato, lord Nottingham”, disse formalmente, inchinandosi, “Entrate.”

Diversamente da Jason, Guy non conosceva il nome di questa servitrice, anche se l’aveva vista altre volte a Knighton. La donna lo precedette e lo introdusse nel salone, arredato soltanto con un lungo tavolo, sedie e panche. Sul tavolo era posato un calamaio già aperto ed una lunga penna d’oca.

“Lord Nottingham è arrivato”, disse, scostandosi per farlo passare. Entrando, Guy vide Marian e Robin seduti davanti al caminetto acceso; la stanza era ancora abbastanza fredda, segno che il fuoco era stato acceso da poco.

“Gisborne”, disse Robin freddamente, alzandosi per riceverlo.

“Locksley”, ricambiò Guy con uguale freddezza. Non sarebbero mai stati in termini sufficientemente amichevoli da chiamarsi per nome di battesimo, ma neppure erano tanto estranei da chiamarsi coi nomi derivati dai loro titoli, ossia Nottingham e Huntingdon, per cui continuavano con l’apostrofe che avevano sempre utilizzato.

Guy si avvicinò a Marian e le rivolse un rispettoso inchino.

“Marian, vi trovo bene.”

La gravidanza – ora alla fine del quinto mese – faceva bene alla contessa di Huntingdon, che era a dir poco radiosa.

“Grazie, Guy”, disse con un sorriso dolce, “Anche voi mi sembrate star bene”, poi si rivolse alla servitrice, ancora ferma accanto alla porta, “Puoi andare, Goda.”

La donna fece una riverenza ed uscì rapidamente.

Guy posò la pergamena sul tavolo e la srotolò mentre Robin si avvicinava.

“Questo è l’atto di cessione della proprietà di Knighton”, disse, andando subito al punto, “redatto e firmato dal notaio Harper, con il mio sigillo e la mia firma. Basta solo che tu lo controfirmi qui, Locksley”, concluse, indicando uno spazio vuoto in basso nel documento.

Robin si aggrondò e incrociò le braccia al petto.

“Non puoi cedere qualcosa che non è tuo”, osservò in tono pungente.

“Knighton è stata legalmente confiscata dal vecchio barone, quindi per la legge ora appartiene a me”, ribatté Guy in tono ugualmente pungente, “Potrei pretendere una bella cifra, soprattutto considerando che la casa è nuova”, incrociò le braccia al petto, imitando la posa dell’altro, “ma non lo farò: la cessione è a titolo gratuito.”

Per una volta, Robin rimase senza parole. S’era aspettato una richiesta di denaro, più o meno ragionevole, e si era preparato a contrattare ferocemente come aveva imparato dai saraceni, ma la dichiarazione di Guy lo spiazzò.

“Grazie infinite, Guy”, intervenne Marian amabilmente, “Siete molto generoso.”

Guy girò la testa per guardarla e fece per parlare, ma proprio allora Robin ritrovò la voce.

“Perché lo fai, Gisborne?” indagò, nonostante tutto ancora scettico, “Possibile che tu non voglia proprio niente in cambio?”

Guy lo fulminò con lo sguardo.

“Lo faccio perché è la cosa giusta”, dichiarò a denti stretti, “e no, non voglio niente in cambio, neanche i tuoi ringraziamenti. Mi bastano quelli di Marian.”

Ancora una volta, Robin dovette confrontarsi con la trasformazione di Guy; non era facile per lui accettarla come reale e quindi ricascava sempre nello stesso vecchio schema d’inimicizia e avversione. Non gli piaceva, e quindi decise di fare qualcosa per cambiare. Naturalmente sempre nel suo stile ironico.

“Devo ammettere che il nuovo Gisborne mi piace”, bofonchiò, “e questo mi spaventa.”

Guy lo fissò, incerto su come interpretare quell’uscita. Robin ricambiò il suo sguardo, una scintilla di divertimento nel proprio. Un angolo della bocca di Guy tremolò nell’inizio d’un sorrisetto storto. Robin strinse le labbra cercando di reprimere un sogghigno. L’angolo della bocca di Guy si sollevò maggiormente. Robin si morse l’interno della guancia per impedirsi di ridere, ma non ci riuscì del tutto e gli uscì una specie di sbuffata. Per un istante, sul volto di Guy comparve un mezzo sorriso.

Marian invece rise apertamente.

“Per quanto ancora insisterete a portare avanti quest’assurdo giochetto?” domandò loro, scuotendo la testa, “Siete ridicoli!”

Entrambi la fissarono senza capire di cosa stesse parlando; o meglio, lo sapevano benissimo, ma nessuno dei due era disposto ad ammetterlo. Marian sollevò gli occhi al cielo ed agitò la mano come a scacciare una mosca molesta.

“Avanti, Robin, firma”, lo invitò in tono perentorio, decisamente più un ordine che un suggerimento, “Così la fate finita.”

Il conte di Huntingdon fece una smorfia per cancellare definitivamente il sorriso che continuava ostinatamente a minacciare di piegargli le labbra e prese la pergamena. La lesse attentamente – giusto per far vedere che continuava a non fidarsi di Gisborne – e poi, non trovando nulla da eccepire, afferrò la penna, l’intinse nel calamaio e firmò.

“Ecco fatto”, disse, posando la penna. Il documento sarebbe rimasto a lui, come conferma dell’avvenuta transazione.

Guy annuì seccamente.

“Molto bene”, disse, “Allora abbiamo finito. Buona giornata, Locksley. E buona giornata anche a voi, Marian”, concluse in tono più gentile, con un lieve inchino verso di lei.

“Altrettanto a voi, Guy”, ricambiò Marian, mentre Robin si limitava a un cenno di saluto.

Quando Guy fu uscito, Robin portò il documento a Marian e glielo diede.

“Knighton è di nuovo tua”, disse.

“Tua, per la verità”, rettificò Marian, accettando il rotolo di pergamena, “perché, in quanto mio marito, sei legalmente il proprietario di tutti i miei averi.”

Robin si strinse nelle spalle.

“ _Legalmente_ , sì, ma per me, Knighton sarà sempre solo tua. L’amministrerai come riterrai più opportuno, e la lascerai in eredità a chi vorrai dei nostri figli. Oppure la donerai alla Chiesa. Insomma, sei libera di farne quello che vuoi.”

“Grazie”, rispose Marian, consapevole che ben pochi mariti sarebbero stati tanto liberali; si accarezzò il pancione, “Il nostro primogenito maschio erediterà Huntingdon, ovviamente, quindi Knighton andrà al secondogenito, oppure alla primogenita femmina come dote”, decise. Robin sorrise: Marian sapeva sempre quello che voleva. Il suo carattere volitivo era una qualità che lo aveva attirato fin dal principio, in lei, anche se a volte era fonte di discussioni tra loro, ma che gli piaceva perché gli permetteva di avere un punto di vista diverso che, molto spesso, si rivelava migliore del proprio, oppure s’integrava a formarne uno condiviso più efficace dei due punti di vista separati. Il loro non era soltanto un amore di coppia, ma anche un sodalizio tra due persone che volevano il meglio l’una per l’altra e che quindi portava benefici ad entrambi.

“Questo è un piano a lungo termine”, osservò, tornando a cose pratiche, “Nel frattempo, come vuoi procedere?”

“Affiderò la conduzione di Knighton al vecchio intendente, Harold. Mi fido completamente di lui, so che farà un buon lavoro.”

“Concordo.”

Continuarono a fare piani per un pezzo, cominciando a emanare ordini in conseguenza. Harold fu molto felice e onorato di essere stato scelto per la gestione della proprietà ed assicurò loro che avrebbe fatto prosperare Knighton ed i suoi abitanti. Marian gli raccomandò soltanto di riassumere il personale che lavorava nella magione prima dell’incendio – Goda era tra questi – e poi per il resto gli avrebbe lasciato mano libera.

Quando lasciarono Knighton Hall per tornare a Locksley, i conti di Huntingdon erano soddisfatti: le cose stavano andando veramente molto bene, e l’unica ombra era ormai soltanto il bando sulla testa di Robin, che però sarebbe certamente stato cancellato non appena re Riccardo fosse tornato in Inghilterra.

OOO

Guy tornò a Nottingham, dov’era in corso il mercato bisettimanale. Passando davanti allo stallo di Rebecca, la vasaia di Locksley, fu colpito da una bacinella decorata da un motivo floreale che riproduceva violette, a cui era abbinata una brocca. Preso da un impulso, si fermò e scese da cavallo.

“Quanto vuoi per questi?” interrogò Kate, la figlia di Rebecca che prometteva di diventare abile quanto la madre nell’arte della produzione di vasellame.

“Tre monete d’argento”, rispose la ragazza bionda in tono spavaldo. Era un prezzo decisamente eccessivo, ma Guy apprezzò la sua audacia.

“Te ne darò una”, disse pertanto, celando il proprio divertimento sotto il consueto cipiglio, “E cinque monete di rame se li fai portare al castello, direttamente a mia moglie, lady Violet”, aggiunse, pescando nel borsello.

“Affare fatto, lord sceriffo”, accettò Kate, “Vi manderò subito mio fratello Matthew.”

Soddisfatto, Guy le diede la cifra pattuita, poi rimontò a cavallo e tornò a dirigersi al castello.

Rebecca, che aveva seguito lo scambio rimanendo in disparte, si affiancò alla figlia.

“Scommetto che è un regalo per sua moglie”, commentò, guardando il barone che si allontanava, “Dicono che ne sia innamorato pazzo.”

“Già”, confermò Kate, “Se solo sei mesi fa qualcuno mi avesse detto che Guy di Gisborne sarebbe cambiato tanto, gli avrei dato del pazzo.”

“Anch’io”, ammise Rebecca, scrollando le spalle e girandosi verso la bancarella, “Vieni, mettiamo i due pezzi in un cesto e mandiamo Matthew a portarli al castello.”

Kate annuì ed aiutò la madre a riporre la brocca ed il catino in una cesta, e poi il fratello minore provvide alla consegna.

OOO

Dopo aver finito di fare il punto con Joanna sulle provviste da ordinare, Violet si era ritirata nel proprio salottino – che fungeva anche da studio – ad aggiornare conseguentemente i libri contabili. Venne interrotta dall’arrivo di Sally, che bussò alla porta per annunciare un garzone con una consegna per la baronessa. Matthew entrò portando la cesta e, arrossendo, con un profondo inchino la porse a Violet.

“Da pa.. parte del lord sceriffo”, balbettò, molto intimidito dal fatto di trovarsi di fronte alla baronessa di Nottingham.

“Grazie”, disse Violet, piacevolmente sorpresa, “Sally, porta questo giovanotto nelle cucine e dì a Joanna di dargli una fetta di dolce o, se non ne ha, pane e salsiccia.”

“Gra… grazie, signora”, farfugliò il ragazzo, ritirandosi assieme alla servitrice.

Violet posò il cesto sul tavolo e ne estrasse la brocca e il catino; ne apprezzò la fattura, solida ma allo stesso tempo fine. Quando scorse il disegno a violette, sentì un nodo di commozione stringerle la gola: non era la prima volta che Guy la sorprendeva con regali chiaramente pensati per lei. Aveva cominciato con gli anelli di fidanzamento, quando vi aveva fatto incastonare piccole ametiste per rimandare al suo nome e al suo colore preferito; da allora si erano susseguiti altri doni, dai più semplici come fiori o frutti, a qualcosa di costoso come una collana d’argento con ciondolo d’ametista, appositamente commissionata a Drewmore per fare il paio con l’anello che era stato di Adèle, oppure gesti più sottili, come ordinare per cena il suo dolce preferito invece del proprio. Lacrime di gioia e gratitudine le riempirono gli occhi mentre considerava che mai, quando aveva appreso di dover risposarsi, avrebbe sperato in un matrimonio tanto felice. Le lacrime si asciugarono mentre un sorrisetto malizioso le curvava le labbra al pensiero di come avrebbe _ringraziato_ il marito quella sera…

OOO

Violet gettò la testa all’indietro, scossa da un piacere tale da toglierle perfino il fiato per gridare. Sotto di lei, Guy sussultò, stringendole i fianchi mentre raggiungeva la moglie nell’estasi del compimento.

La loro confidenza coniugale era cresciuta enormemente dopo che nelle ultime tre settimane avevano trascorso ogni notte insieme, a far l’amore anche più volte di seguito. Guy l’aveva invitata a dimostrargli quanto lo desiderava ogni volta che ne avesse avuto voglia, proprio come faceva lui. Quella sera dunque, con la scusa di ringraziarlo per il regalo ricevuto, Violet aveva preso l’iniziativa ed aveva deciso di ripetere un’esperienza che le era molto piaciuta quando il marito gliel’aveva fatta provare la prima volta: gli si era messa cavalcioni, e Guy era stato ben felice di assecondarla.

Violet scese lentamente dal picco vertiginoso cui l’aveva condotta Guy; cercando di calmare il respiro, si adagiò sopra di lui, stendendo le gambe lungo le sue.

“Marito mio”, mormorò, “mi lasci ogni volta stupefatta.”

Guy l’aveva sentita rabbrividire di piacere attorno a sé e questo lo aveva soddisfatto ancora di più del proprio appagamento. Tirò su le coperte, che erano scivolate in basso mentre facevano l’amore, perché nonostante il fuoco acceso, la stanza non era precisamente calda, essendo ormai fine settembre.

“E tu lasci stupefatto me, mio fiore”, la ricambiò, sincero. Incoraggiata e guidata da lui, Violet stava imparando a godere liberamente dell’amore coniugale, superando remore e pudori, abbandonandosi alla passione, e tutto questo perché si fidava di lui completamente, senza alcuna riserva. Quando gli capitava di rifletterci, Guy stentava ancora a credere alla propria fortuna.

Violet si scostò e si accoccolò tra le braccia di Guy, posando la testa sulla sua spalla; lui le baciò dolcemente le labbra. Rimasero per qualche tempo a crogiolarsi nello stato di appagamento che sempre seguiva i loro abbracci amorosi.

Svariate volte avevano fatto l’amore pure durante il giorno, e non solo nel letto di Violet o di Guy, ma anche approfittando di qualche angolo nascosto in giro per il castello, e una volta perfino nella stanza da lavoro di Guy. Violet aveva congedato la guardia che sempre stazionava alla porta, poi era entrata, aveva tirato il chiavistello ed aveva sedotto il marito, cosa che non aveva richiesto grande sforzo. Aveva voluto provare una delle posizioni di cui le aveva parlato Rebelle tempo addietro, ossia seduta in grembo a Guy, e l’aveva trovata eccitante e molto gradevole.

Quella era stata la prima volta che lei aveva esibito tanta iniziativa e sfacciataggine, assecondando l’esortazione del marito a dimostrargli il proprio desiderio per lui, proprio come aveva fatto adesso. Rammentando l’episodio nello studio, Violet ridacchiò.

Guy amava il suono del riso della moglie; immaginando che fosse per un motivo alquanto _spudorato_ , sogghignò a sua volta.

“Che c’è di così divertente?” indagò.

“Pensavo a quando sono venuta nella tua stanza da lavoro a… giocare a cavalluccio”, spiegò Violet, ridacchiando più forte. Il sogghigno di Guy si ampliò.

“Spero che lo rifaremo presto”, mormorò.

“Contaci”, gli assicurò Violet con un altro risolino, poi sospirò, “ma adesso è meglio dormire: domattina devo alzarmi presTo per occuparmi dei preparativi del bucato settimanale.”

“Qualche volta maledico gli obblighi della nobiltà”, borbottò Guy. Vide Violet sollevare il capo dalla sua spalla e osservarlo con aria maliziosa, “Quando hai quell’espressione, moglie mia, hai in mente qualcosa di _molto_ sfacciato”, affermò, sollevando un angolo della bocca nel suo tipico mezzo sorriso.

“In effetti, è proprio così”, ammise Violet, “Drastan è un vice molto capace ed è tranquillamente in grado di sostituirti per un paio di giorni. Possiamo andare a rinchiuderci nel casino da caccia di Vaisey, quello che Rebelle e Drastan hanno tanto sfacciatamente usato per amoreggiare prima di sposarsi. Potremmo trascorrere tutto il tempo a letto...”

“La trovo un’idea eccellente”, mormorò Guy. Solo immaginare la situazione gli provocò l’inizio di una nuova erezione, nonostante il recentissimo appagamento. Santo cielo, non era mai sazio della moglie… e a quanto pareva, neppure lei di lui.

“Allora lo faremo al più presto”, suggerì Violet, “Se ci fosse qualche emergenza ingestibile per Drastan – ma dubito che sia possibile – saprà dove trovarti e ti manderà a chiamare. Dal castello è poco più di mezz’ora di strada, a cavallo.”

“Sembra che tu ci stessi pensando da un po’”, insinuò Guy, inarcando un sopracciglio. Violet scosse la testa:

“Solo riguardo al fatto che mi piacerebbe stare noi due da soli, ma per quanto riguarda invece i dettagli, mi stanno venendo in mente solamente ora. Come per quanto concerne il cibo: portiamoci solo cose già pronte, così non dovremo perdere tempo a cucinare…”

A quel punto, Guy rise di gusto, un piacere che aveva dimenticato per quasi vent’anni, ossia dall’incendio in cui erano morti i suoi genitori, e che aveva ritrovato grazie a Violet e al suo amore.

“Sei proprio una piccola svergognata, mia signora moglie… e non hai idea di quanto questo mi piaccia!”

Nonostante tutto, Violet sentì le guance riscaldarsi: per quanto il suo livello di pudore con Guy fosse ormai estremamente basso, non sarebbe mai scomparso del tutto, perché faceva parte della sua personalità. Tuttavia, pur essendo leggermente arrossita, non distolse lo sguardo da quello del marito, perché sapeva che lui apprezzava davvero la sua schiettezza nella loro intimità. Gli sorrise compiaciuta e lo baciò un’altra volta, prima di disporsi a dormire.

OOO

Il giorno successivo si celebrò il matrimonio di sir Much di Bonchurch con Eve. Erano presenti Robin, Marian, Guy e Violet; venne anche Little John con moglie e figlio. Allan A Dale, ancora convalescente, con suo grande dispiacere non poté partecipare, ma Sally seppe rallegrarlo con la sua presenza. I due avevano legato molto in quei giorni e Violet aveva cominciato a sospettare che ci fosse del tenero tra loro.

La cerimonia nuziale e i successivi festeggiamenti furono molto simili a quelli tenuti a Rivendale per Rebelle e Drastan, con la differenza che Robin e Little John riuscirono a far ubriacare Much – o così credevano, perché quando venne il momento di alzarsi per recarsi alla camera nuziale, il signore di Bonchurch, apparentemente sbronzo, salutò tutti quanti in modo perfettamente lucido per poi incamminarsi con decisione e senza minimamente barcollare. I suoi due amici restarono talmente di stucco da dimenticare di accompagnarlo come richiedeva l’usanza, e le loro facce stralunate erano talmente buffe che Violet, Marian ed Alice, la moglie di Little John, risero a crepapelle, e perfino Guy sogghignò.

Il timido Much li aveva giocati tutti!

OOO

Un paio di giorni dopo, le due guardie inviate a Buckingham tornarono al castello e, tre giorni più tardi, anche le due inviate al feudo di Spencer. Le notizie che riportarono erano identiche a quelle che erano arrivate da Rotherham: banditi avevano assalito i due nobili e sopraffatto loro e la scorta. La moglie e i cinque figli – tutti maschi – di Spencer sembrarono sinceramente addolorati, mentre Buckingham, che era scapolo, non venne apparentemente pianto da nessuno, neanche dal fratello che, per non dividere l’eredità paterna, era stato costretto dal padre a prendere i voti ed era diventato vescovo. Ora avrebbe lasciato la carica ecclesiastica per assumere il titolo baronale.

“Allora non hai più nulla da temere?” chiese Violet al marito, ansiosamente.

“Da parte dei Cavalieri Neri, direi di no”, rispose Guy, “ma rimane sempre la questione del re.“

Violet scosse la testa.

“Marian è stata categorica: il re ha perso i sensi subito dopo esser caduto da cavallo. Non può averti visto”, gli disse, rammentandogli una conversazione che gli aveva riferito d’aver avuto con la contessa di Huntingdon tempo addietro.

“Lo so, ma finché il re non sarà tornato e vedrò che non procede contro di me, non sarò sereno.”

Contrariamente a Guy, Violet era un’ottimista; ma era anche una persona realistica e sapeva perfettamente che c’era pur sempre una possibilità, per quanto minima, che Riccardo avesse visto Guy in faccia.

“In questo caso, Robin e Marian testimonieranno a tuo favore”, affermò: ormai l’amico d’infanzia si era convinto che Guy era sinceramente pentito delle proprie passate malefatte, anche se i due continuavano a bisticciare come bambini dispettosi; ma oramai era chiaro che facevano così perché piaceva loro _atteggiarsi_ a quel modo e che in realtà non si trattava più di ostilità.

“In tal caso, spero che sia sufficiente”, si augurò Guy. Violet gli prese le mani e le strinse tra le sue.

“Io voglio aver fiducia”, affermò. Lui si portò le sue mani alle labbra, le girò e ne baciò i palmi.

“Grazie, moglie mia”, mormorò, “Sei tu la mia vera forza…”

Quell’affermazione emozionò Violet profondamente. Gettò le braccia al collo del marito e lo baciò perdutamente.


	30. Capitolo XXX

Capitolo XXX

Foresta di Sherwood, 3 ottobre 1194

Il fuoco scoppiettava nell’ampio focolare di pietra, illuminando e riscaldando la stanza. Violet e Guy giacevano sul letto, modesto quanto comodo, abbracciati sotto le coperte dopo l’ennesima volta che avevano fatto l’amore durante la giornata.

Erano nel casino da caccia dal pomeriggio del giorno prima, e da allora non avevano mai lasciato il letto se non per pochi minuti, per andare a espletare qualche necessità fisiologica o prendere qualcosa da mangiare e bere dalle bisacce.

“Ammetto che il compito di avere un figlio è incredibilmente piacevole”, ridacchiò Violet. Guy sbruffò in una risata: adorava quel lato giocoso e spudorato della moglie.

“Sono felicissimo che tu la pensi così”, dichiarò, accarezzandole dolcemente un seno. Immaginò un bambino attaccato ad esso e sentì li cuore allargarsi per l’emozione all’idea di diventare padre.

Quel pensiero gli rammentò che, in realtà, lui era _già_ padre. Il suo umore divenne serio mentre si chiedeva come stesse il piccolo Seth. Ormai aveva due anni e mezzo e, da quando lo aveva _abbandonato_ nella foresta – contando sul fatto che venisse trovato da Locksley e dalla sua banda – non l’aveva più rivisto. Continuava a mandare anonimamente soldi ad Annie, la madre, come aveva fatto fin da quando era riuscito a scoprire dove lei e il bambino erano andati dopo aver lasciato Nottingham, ma ora, davanti alla prospettiva di avere un altro figlio – stavolta legittimo – gli faceva provare la sensazione di non star facendo abbastanza per quello che, comunque, sarebbe sempre stato il suo primogenito.

“Perché questo sospiro?”

La domanda di Violet, pronunciata con una certa apprensione, lo strappò dalle proprie elucubrazioni. Non s’era neppure accorto d’aver sospirato. Incontrò lo sguardo di Violet, che aveva sollevato la testa dalla sua spalla per osservarlo con aria inquieta. Esitò: se confidava i suoi pensieri alla moglie, rischiava di rovinare l’atmosfera di amoroso ed eccitante idillio che stavano vivendo e non voleva farlo.

“Non è niente”, cercò quindi di rassicurarla. Violet scosse il capo.

“Non cercare di raccontarmi frottole, neppure per proteggermi”, gli disse in tono di rimprovero, “Anche se apprezzo la tua intenzione, sono tua moglie e non una bambina. Sputa il rospo.”

Il suo tono autoritario lo divertì e, allo stesso tempo, lo rincuorò. Locksley aveva ragione: una donna forte rende l’uomo tre volte più forte.

“Pensare ai nostri futuri figli mi ha fatto pensare a Seth”, ammise quindi, “Ho cercato di fare per lui quanto mi era possibile, ma da quando sono diventato barone di Nottingham, ritengo che potrei fare di più. Solo che limitarmi a far avere più denaro a sua madre mi sembra ancora troppo poco…”

Violet tacque per qualche istante, poi tornò a posare la testa sulla spalla del marito.

“Desideri… riconoscerlo?” domandò sottovoce.

“No”, rispose subito Guy, “Un riconoscimento da parte mia potrebbe creare delle ombre sulla successione della baronia, nonostante le chiare disposizioni di re Riccardo. Questo attirerebbe l’attenzione della corona su di me, e naturalmente lo voglio evitare, a tutti i costi. Inoltre”, le lanciò un’occhiata risoluta, “non voglio darti un dispiacere, parificando il figlio che ho avuto da un’altra donna a quelli che avrò da te.”

Violet si sentì sollevata: non era egoista, ma era ben consapevole che, se Seth fosse stato riconosciuto come figlio primogenito di Guy, una volta raggiunta la maggiore età avrebbe potuto reclamare la baronia per sé, passando davanti ai figli nati dal matrimonio legittimo del padre. C’erano stati dei precedenti, ed era per questo che si evitava di riconoscere i figli bastardi, salvo che non rimanesse altra scelta per non dover restituire il feudo alla corona a causa della mancanza di un erede legittimo.

Il ragionamento tuttavia lasciava l’amaro in bocca a Violet, perché pensava che fosse ingiusto che il piccolo Seth non avesse nulla, mentre i suoi figli avrebbero avuto tutto.

Le venne un’idea. Si sollevò su un gomito per tornare a guardare il marito.

“E se tu gli dessi Gisborne?” suggerì.

La sua proposta sbalordì Guy.

“Gisborne non esiste più”, le rammentò.

“Neanche Knighton esisteva più”, osservò Violet, “ma tu l’hai fatta ricostruire e, anche se tecnicamente l’hai data a Robin, di fatto l’hai restituita a Marian tramite suo marito. Non potresti far ricostruire anche Gisborne e darla a Seth?”

Guy comprese che la moglie voleva fargli piacere, e gli dispiacque doverla disilludere.

“Ho potuto farlo con Knighton perché la proprietà era stata legalmente sequestrata da Vaisey e quindi potevo disporne come volevo”, le rammentò, “Gisborne invece è di proprietà di Locksley. Suppongo che non avrebbe nulla da obiettare se io facessi ricostruire Gisborne a mie spese, ma non avrebbe motivo alcuno di assegnarla a mio figlio bastardo.”

“Potresti acquistarla. I mezzi non ti mancano, e al momento, Gisborne ha un valore basso. Non credo che Robin rifiuterebbe di vendertela, se tu gli spiegassi cosa vuoi farne.”

Guy corrugò la fronte, dubbioso.

“Locksley non ha simpatia per me”, le ricordò, “e penso che non l’avrà mai. Perché dovrebbe aiutarmi a dare una posizione al figlio illegittimo che ho avuto da una serva?”

“Perché ha salvato lui Seth nella foresta”, gli rammentò Violet, “e perché sa che lo hai lasciato in quel punto preciso perché lui e i suoi lo trovassero.”

“Lo sa? O lo suppone solamente?”

“Lo sa, gliel’ho detto io dopo che tu l’hai confermato, il giorno che ti ho chiesto di sposarmi.”

Guy tacque, riflettendo. In effetti, l’idea della moglie era sensata. Di più: era _eccellente_.

“Farò come hai detto”, disse infine.

“E se Robin facesse il difficile, metterò una parolina per te”, sorrise Violet. Guy le baciò i capelli.

“In tal caso, il progetto andrà senz’altro a buon fine”, commentò.

OOO

“Ho una proposta d’affari per te, Locksley”, esordì Guy, andando dritto al punto.

Lui e Violet si erano recati in visita presso i conti di Huntingdon; seduti nel salone davanti al fuoco scoppiettante del caminetto, i quattro stavano bevendo sidro caldo.

Robin sogguardò lo sceriffo.

“Sentiamo”, lo invitò.

“Vorrei acquistare Gisborne. Farò ricostruire la magione e, quando sarà completata, assegnerò la proprietà a mio figlio Seth”, accorgendosi che sia Robin che Marian lo stavano guardando con aria basita, aggiunse, “L’idea mi è stata suggerita da Violet.”

Gli occhi si spostarono sulla baronessa, che annuì con un sorriso.

“Un’idea splendida”, dichiarò Marian qualche istante dopo; più pragmatica del marito, era stata la prima a riprendersi dalla sorpresa, “Robin, dovresti accettare.”

“Ah, beh…” borbottò il conte di Huntingdon, ancora a corto di parole. Ricordava bene il pargolo, e gli si era pure affezionato, nel breve tempo che lo aveva tenuto con sé. Se Gisborne voleva dare un futuro migliore al proprio figlio illegittimo, lui non poteva certo tirarsi indietro, “Sentiamo, quanto offri?”

“Il prezzo di mercato maggiorato del dieci percento.”

“Molto generoso da parte tua, ma no.”

Guy strinse gli occhi, indurendo la mascella. La trattativa non sarebbe stata semplice come si era augurato.

“Troppo poco? Va bene, venti percento…”

“No, Gisborne”, lo interruppe Robin, sollevando una mano, “Ti ringrazio per l’offerta più che adeguata, ma non intendo vendere”, attese di vedere l’espressione di riprovazione della moglie e quella delusa di Gisborne e Violet, poi sorrise da un orecchio all’altro, “Te la cederò a titolo gratuito”, di nuovo, attese la reazione sui volti degli astanti, tutte di sorpresa assoluta, “Non mi piace essere in debito con te, Gisborne. In questo modo, contraccambio il tuo dono di Knighton e siamo pari”, concluse con un sogghigno.

Guy fece per protestare, poi ci ripensò. Neanche a lui sarebbe piaciuto sentirsi in debito con Locksley, pertanto comprendeva lo stato d’animo dell’altro.

“D’accordo”, accettò quindi, “Affare fatto?”

Robin afferrò la mano che l’altro gli porgeva.

“Affare fatto”, confermò.

Sulla via del ritorno a Nottingham, Violet domandò al marito:

“Ora come intendi procedere?”

“Prima di tutto farò ricostruire Gisborne Manor”, rispose Guy, “Poi, quando sarà pronta, manderò un messaggio a Annie…” vedendo che la moglie scuoteva il capo, corrugò la fronte, “No?”

“Meglio che tu vada di persona”, suggerì Violet.

“Annie potrebbe anche sbattermi la porta in faccia. Quanto ha saputo che avevo _abbandonato_ Seth nella foresta, ha cercato di uccidermi, e non posso darle torto…”

“Oh”, fece Violet: non ne era stata al corrente, “Allora, la prossima volta che le mandi denaro, falle consegnare anche un messaggio, rivelando infine che il donatore sei tu. Forse Annie lo sospetta già e non ne sarà sorpresa. Fai dire al messaggero che desideri incontrarla per parlare del futuro di Seth.”

“E se non accettasse perché non si fida di me?”

Violet rifletté.

“È una possibilità”, ammise lentamente, “ma se il messaggero fosse Robin? Di lui si fida sicuramente…”

Guy sorrise.

“Sei incredibile, hai sempre una soluzione a tutto”, disse, ammirato. Lei rise.

“Magari fosse vero! Ma grazie comunque.”

Guy scosse la testa: Violet poteva anche schermirsi per modestia, ma la verità era che la sua vivace intelligenza e il suo grande buonsenso la rendevano in grado di trovare la risoluzione dei problemi con una prontezza ammirevole, e pensò che lui era molto fortunato a poterne beneficiare.

“Ci vorrà qualche mese”, proseguì, “Soprattutto perché sta arrivando l’inverno e i lavori andranno a rilento a causa del maltempo e della neve, ma quando tutto sarà pronto, inviterò Annie a trasferirsi con Seth.”

“Mi sembra un ottimo piano”, approvò Violet quietamente.

Guy si chiese cosa la moglie stesse realmente provando mentre parlavano del figlio che lui aveva avuto da un’altra donna. Accostò Darkshadow a Snowflake e le prese una mano, tirando allo stesso tempo le redini. Un po’ sorpresa, Violet lo imitò, fermando il suo stallone bianco.

“Mio fiore… Sai che il mio cuore è soltanto tuo, vero?” le domandò. Violet lo guardò, meravigliata.

“Certo che lo so… perché dovrei dubitarne?”

“Perché mi sto preoccupando del futuro del figlio che mi ha dato un’altra donna. Non… Non ti disturba?”

Violet scosse la testa.

“Sapevo dell’esistenza di Seth molto prima di sposarti”, gli rammentò, “Se c’era una cosa che avrebbe potuto disturbarmi, era sapere che non te ne curavi, ma ho sospettato fin da subito che l’abbandono era stato concertato e che il denaro che Annie riceveva proveniva da te.”

“Ma non sei gelosa, neppure un po’?” insistette Guy, deciso a sviscerare l’argomento.

Violet rifletté, analizzando i propri sentimenti.

“Sì, un po’ sì”, ammise poi, con l’onestà che la caratterizzava, “Quale donna non lo sarebbe? Ma so che sei soltanto mio, adesso, sia perché sei mio marito, sia perché so che ami me e nessun’altra. Annie è il passato, quel che c’è stato tra voi è finito da un pezzo; ma Seth rimane tuo figlio, sangue del tuo sangue, e merita il meglio che puoi dargli.”

Commosso, Guy si portò la mano di Violet alle labbra e ne baciò il palmo.

“Mia signora moglie”, mormorò, “Ti amo più che mai…”

OOO

La settimana dopo, giunse a Nottingham un messo da Londra da parte della regina madre. Guy e Violet vennero a sapere che re Riccardo era stato preso prigioniero qualche mese prima dal duca d’Austria Leopoldo V, che aveva chiesto un enorme riscatto. Eleonora d’Aquitania aveva dato fondo alle proprie ricchezze e a quelle della corona inglese, ma non erano sufficienti, quindi era stata istituita una pesante tassa sulla proprietà, ed inoltre venivano confiscate ricchezze in oro e argento appartenenti al clero. Un’ondata di forte malcontento stava percorrendo tutta l’Inghilterra e molti baroni stavano protestando vivacemente – qualcuno addirittura minacciando di prendere le armi – ma Guy non fiatò, sia perché non voleva, per nessun motivo, attirare l’attenzione su di sé, sia perché le grandi ricchezze accumulate indebitamente da Vaisey coprivano abbondantemente il ponderoso tributo, senza intaccare il tesoro _ufficiale_ della baronia.

Consegnarono quindi all’esattore i forzieri contenenti oro e argento pari a un quarto del valore della proprietà; quando il funzionario reale se ne fu andato, Violet si mise improvvisamente a ridacchiare.

“Vaisey aveva rubato quei soldi con l’intenzione di finanziare il suo folle piano di impadronirsi del trono d’Inghilterra. Ora serviranno al riscatto di re Riccardo”, spiegò al marito che la guardava molto perplesso, “Non trovi che sia il colmo dell’ironia?”

Guy non ci aveva pensato e adesso sogghignò anche lui.

“Decisamente molto ironico, sì”, confermò.

OOO

Dicembre era giunto quasi a metà e Natale si avvicinava rapidamente. La neve ricopriva ogni cosa e faceva molto freddo mentre fervevano i preparativi per la festività più attesa e amata dell’anno.

Fred si presentò da Violet, china sui libri contabili.

“Mia signora, è arrivato un messaggio da Locksley”, annunciò, “Lady Marian è in travaglio.”

La baronessa spinse bruscamente indietro la sedia e balzò in piedi.

“Vai subito alle stalle e fai sellare Snowflake”, ordinò, “Manda anche ad avvertire mio marito che mi sto recando a Locksley.”

Violet aveva già fatto nascere diversi bambini, dapprima come assistente di sua madre e poi dopo il suo ritorno a Chetwood – durante la sua permanenza a Roganton non le era stato permesso – ma da quand’era diventata baronessa di Nottingham, questa sarebbe stata la prima volta.

Mentre Fred si affrettava ad eseguire gli ordini ricevuti, Violet corse al suo laboratorio per prendere le cose che aveva già preparato in previsione della chiamata, principalmente erbe per alleviare il dolore della partoriente. A Locksley c’era una levatrice – come in quasi tutti i villaggi della contea – ma per quanto esperta potesse essere, non aveva le nozioni di una guaritrice, soprattutto per quanto riguardava la pulizia, e Violet intendeva istruirla in merito, così come aveva fatto a Chetwood.

Il bambino nacque senza particolari complicazioni nella tarda serata del 14 dicembre 1194, strillando a pieni polmoni. Dopo averlo ripulito con una pezzuola, Githa – la levatrice – lo porse alla madre, esausta ma felice. Marian lo strinse delicatamente e gli porse il seno, cui il neonato si attaccò prontamente, cominciando così a stimolare la produzione del latte materno.

Dopo aver sistemato la puerpera, Violet scese e si recò nel salone, dove Robin attendeva, terrorizzato come tutti i neopadri. Guy aveva raggiunto Locksley poco dopo la moglie e gli aveva tenuto compagnia per tutto il tempo assieme a Little John che, per quanto si dimostrasse ancora maldisposto verso Guy, in quest’occasione aveva evitato atteggiamenti ostili.

“È un maschio”, Violet annunciò sorridendo, “Sano e robusto.”

Robin balzò in piedi mentre un sorriso enorme gli illuminava il volto.

“Un maschio!” esultò. Anche se sarebbe stato ugualmente felice se si fosse trattato di una femmina, era contento che la successione di Huntingdon fosse stata assicurata, “Come sta Marian?” domandò poi subito.

“Stanca come ci si può aspettare, ma sta bene”, gli assicurò Violet.

Guy si era avvicinato.

“Felicitazioni, Locksley”, disse, dando una pacca sulla spalla dell’ormai ex avversario.

“Grazie…”

Sopraggiunse anche Little John, sulla faccia un sorriso quasi altrettanto enorme di quello del neopadre.

“Congratulazioni, Robin!” esclamò, stritolando l’amico in un abbraccio da orso, “Come lo chiamerete?”

“Richard, come il nostro re”, rispose il conte di Huntingdon.

“Brindiamo!” sollecitò l’omone.

“Certamente”, gli assicurò Robin, “ma non subito, prima voglio vedere Marian e mio figlio, se è possibile.”

Guardò interrogativamente Violet, che annuì, ed allora corse di sopra, facendo i gradini a due a due.

“Beh, io ho la gola secca e non aspetterò a brindare alla salute del piccolo”, annunciò Little John con decisione, afferrando una brocca di birra e versandosi un bicchiere, “Possiamo sempre brindare di nuovo, quando Robin tornerà dabbasso.”

“Non hai tutti i torti, Little John”, ammise Violet ridendo, “Anch’io ho sete.”

Guy versò del sidro per sé e per la moglie.

“A Richard!” tuonò Little John, sollevando il suo bicchiere.

“A Richard”, gli fecero eco Guy e Violet.

Solo dopo aver bevuto, il formidabile villico si rese conto d’aver brindato assieme a Gisborne, che fino a poco prima aveva ritenuto ancora un nemico. Quella consapevolezza gli rivelò che ormai non era più così. Non sarebbero mai stati amici, di questo era certo, ma oramai non aveva più ragione di ritenere l’attuale barone di Nottingham un antagonista.

OOO

Negli ultimi giorni dell’anno, dopo il pagamento del riscatto, re Riccardo rientrò in Inghilterra e fu subito occupato fino alla spasimo a rafforzare la propria posizione, indebolita dalle macchinazioni di Giovanni. Quest’ultimo, saputo della liberazione del fratello, si era rifugiato in Normandia, e per il momento Riccardo lo lasciò perdere, più preoccupato a recuperare quei baroni che, in sua assenza, avevano giurato lealtà all’infido Giovanni.

Riccardo dovette anche cominciare a pianificare il recupero delle terre che Filippo II di Francia, con la complicità di Giovanni, gli aveva sottratto, ossia la Normandia orientale e le città di Le Vaudreuil, Évreaux e Verneuil. Per questo motivo, Riccardo non si occupò di Nottingham, anche perché Eleonora d’Aquitania gli aveva raccontato che la figlia di Adèle aveva seguito il comando reale e si era sposata, e quindi quella baronia gli era certamente fedele. Quando la regina madre fece il nome di Guy di Gisborne come sposo di Violet, Riccardo non lo riconobbe e si dichiarò invece compiaciuto che i suoi ordini fossero stati eseguiti. Saputo che il nuovo barone era anche sceriffo pro tempore, ratificò frettolosamente la nomina per renderla permanente ed inoltre confermò in via definitiva la revoca del bando sulla testa di Robin di Locksley e dei suoi uomini, ben lieto di aiutare uno dei suoi più fedeli vassalli e chi lo aveva affiancato nella lotta contro gli abusi e i complotti del precedente sceriffo. Poi si dedicò a faccende più pressanti di politica interna ed esterna e non pensò più a quella contea.

Vedendo passare le settimane e poi i mesi senza che Riccardo sembrasse badare a Nottingham, Guy cominciò a sperare concretamente che il re non sapesse che egli era stato il sicario incaricato per ben due volte a ucciderlo, e che quindi poteva aspirare davvero ad una vita serena, anche se non avrebbe mai smesso di fare ammenda per le passate malefatte, fino all’ultimo dei suoi giorni.

OOO

Una sera d’inizio marzo, Guy si recò come di consueto in camera della moglie, che lo aspettava seduta davanti al caminetto acceso. Non appena entrò, Violet si alzò e gli rivolse un sorriso luminoso. Ammaliato come sempre, Guy si avvicinò e le prese le mani che lei gli tendeva.

“Mio signor marito”, disse Violet in tono emozionato, “sono felice di annunciarti che presto diventerai padre.”

Per un momento, Guy rimase del tutto senza fiato. Poi abbracciò strettamente la moglie.

“Che notizia meravigliosa”, mormorò; non perse tempo a chiederle se era sicura: se glielo stava dicendo, lo era certamente, “Quando dovrebbe nascere?”

“Se ho fatto i conti giusti, nella seconda metà di settembre.”

“Dovremo cominciare a pensare ai nomi…”

Violet si ritrasse per guardare il marito.

“Io ci avrei già pensato”, ammise, “ma naturalmente solo se sei d’accordo anche tu.”

“Dimmi”, la esortò Guy.

“Se è un maschio, mi piacerebbe chiamarlo come mio fratello, Jeffrey; mentre se è una femmina, come tua madre, Ghislaine.”

Guy non dovette pensarci neanche un istante.

“Direi che sono perfetti entrambi”, sorrise.

“Pensavo di andare da mio padre, domani, per dargli la notizia”, proseguì Violet.

“Andremo insieme”, decise Guy.

Il giorno seguente quindi si recarono a Chetwood – in carrozza, data la condizione di Violet – e William fu ben felice di vederli. Ancora più felice fu quando apprese della gravidanza della figlia, quasi scoppiando in un pianto di commozione quando gli dissero quale nome avevano scelto nell’eventualità di un figlio maschio.

Anche Rebelle e Drastan, appresa la novità, parteciparono alla gioia dei futuri genitori, e così Marian e Robin.

Isabella, suo marito e i loro figli vennero a Nottingham per Pasqua. Le due cognate ritrovarono rapidamente l’intesa della loro comune infanzia e trascorsero alcuni giorni in lieta compagnia reciproca. Il lunedì di Pasquetta, Allan e Sally annunciarono la loro intenzione di sposarsi il mese seguente; Sally era stata molto vicina ad Allan durante la convalescenza e i due avevano finito con l’innamorarsi.

Per festeggiare il futuro matrimonio, Allan invitò Robin, Guy e Drastan nella miglior taverna di Nottingham.

“Chi l’avrebbe mai detto che avresti finito col mettere la testa a posto!” esclamò Robin ridendo dopo che ebbero fatto il primo brindisi, “Sei stato il peggior briccone che io abbia mai conosciuto!”

“Io non l’avrei mai detto di te!” ribatté prontamente Allan con un sogghigno, salace come sempre.

“E io non lo avrei detto di me”, ammise Drastan con una risata, “Ma quando arriva la donna giusta, non bisogna lasciarsela scappare!”

Gli altri tre si dichiararono tutti d’accordo, quindi unirono i loro boccali e bevvero a questo.

OOO

Era la sera del 12 settembre 1195, un martedì. Guy camminava incessantemente su e giù nel salone del castello, attanagliato da un’ansia terribile. Era da quella mattina che Violet era in travaglio e ancora il bambino non era nato.

Poiché la madre era un primipara non più giovanissima – avrebbe compiuto 31 anni di lì a due mesi – Matilda era venuta a stare al castello da un paio di giorni in previsione del parto, e la stava assistendo fin dalle fasi iniziali del travaglio. Da allora, Guy era in apprensione al punto da aver rifiutato di mangiare il pasto di mezzogiorno. Drastan era con lui fin da quando era iniziata l’attesa, e nel corso delle ore erano stati raggiunti prima da Rebelle e poi anche da Marian e Robin.

“Non mi sembra normale che ci voglia tanto tempo”, disse il futuro padre a nessuno in particolare dei presenti; nel suo tono, la preoccupazione era chiaramente percepibile.

“Dieci ore non sono poche, ma neppure tantissime”, osservò Marian. La contessa aveva portato Githa, la levatrice di Locksley, affinché coadiuvasse Matilda, “Violet è nelle migliori mani possibili: sono assolutamente sicura che andrà tutto bene.”

“Quest’attesa mi sta uccidendo!” proruppe Guy, ormai incapace di contenere la propria angoscia. Erano ormai più di due ore che Githa non veniva ad aggiornarli, “Devo andare a vedere come sta...”

“Se ci provi, Matilda ti butterà fuori a calci”, lo ammonì Rebelle, che aveva visto la guaritrice farlo in un’occasione, anni prima a Chetwood, poco dopo che lady Adèle era morta ed era andata ad assistere la levatrice del villaggio per un parto difficile.

“Tieni duro, amico mio”, lo esortò Drastan, mettendogli una mano sulla spalla per cercare di confortarlo, “Come ha detto lady Marian, andrà tutto bene…”

Robin cacciò in mano a Guy un calice colmo di vino.

“Bevi e rilassati, Gisborne”, gli ordinò, il tono secco che mal celava la sua propria preoccupazione per l’amica d’infanzia.

Guy lo fulminò con un’occhiataccia, ma non disse nulla e prese il bicchiere, trangugiandone il contenuto. Proprio allora sopraggiunse Matilda.

“È nato” annunciò sorridendo non appena posto piede nel salone, “Un bambino, sano e perfetto!”

Guy si girò di scatto e fece per aprir bocca, ma la guaritrice lo precedette:

“Lady Violet sta benissimo, anche se è molto provata. Il travaglio è stato lungo, ma in compenso il parto è stato molto rapido e senza problemi.”

Il viso di Guy s’illuminò di sollievo e di gioia infinita.

“Sono padre”, mormorò. Tecnicamente, non era la prima volta, ma Seth era nato che lui era assente per eseguire un incarico di Vaisey, e comunque non era mai stato innamorato di Annie, che era stata soltanto una piacevole diversione in una vita tetra, quindi non era stato emotivamente coinvolto come lo era invece adesso.

“Evviva!” esclamò Drastan, afferrando la caraffa del vino e versando da bere a tutti, “Brindiamo a Jeffrey di Nottingham!”

“Dopo”, decise Guy, inconsapevole di star imitando quanto fatto e detto da Robin in occasione della nascita di Richard, “Ora voglio andare da mia moglie e da mio figlio.”

“Non subito”, lo frenò Matilda, “Prima finiamo di sistemare madre e figlio, poi potrete vederli. Brevemente”, lo avvertì con fermezza, “Lady Violet è molto provata”, ribadì.

Il tono autoritario della guaritrice non ammetteva repliche e Guy quindi si rassegnò a obbedire.

“Aspetterò che tu venga a chiamarmi, allora”, borbottò. Matilda annuì, non senza provar simpatia per il neopadre.

“Nell’attesa, vi consiglio di mangiare”, disse più dolcemente, ma sempre con risolutezza, “Ci vorrà una buona mezz’ora.”

“Idea eccellente!” esclamò Drastan, “Sto morendo di fame!”

Ora che la tensione dell’attesa era passata, anche Guy si scoprì affamato.

“Va bene”, accettò quindi, l’ombra di un sorriso sulle sue labbra, “Anch’io ho appetito, adesso.”

Matilda si congedò. Mentre tutti i presenti si stavano congratulando vivamente con Guy, giunsero dei servi con le cibarie che Joanna aveva tenuto pronte tutto il giorno. Mangiarono quindi con particolare gusto, sollevati che tutto si fosse concluso nel migliore dei modi. Quando Githa venne a chiamare Guy, il neopadre lasciò a metà il suo arrosto di montone e corse nella camera della moglie.

Violet appariva molto affaticata, ma negli occhi le brillava una luce abbagliante mentre teneva in braccio il figlio neonato. Il sorriso che rivolse al marito era stanco, ma esprimeva una felicità immensa.

Guy s’inginocchiò accanto alla moglie e al figlio e li circondò entrambi con le braccia. I suoi occhi erano lucidi di lacrime mentre li guardava alternativamente.

“Jeffrey, ti presento tuo padre”, disse Violet sottovoce, sollevando leggermente il piccolo verso Guy. Jeffrey socchiuse gli occhi – molto chiari, come in quasi tutti i neonati – e si guardò nebulosamente attorno, emise un vagito sommesso e tornò a serrare le palpebre.

Un groppo in gola impediva a Guy di parlare. Si sporse e baciò la fronte della moglie e poi quella del figlio.

Matilda, che si era discretamente defilata in fondo alla stanza per lasciare quel momento interamente ai neogenitori, vide il gesto e ripensò a quando aveva avuto la sfortuna di incappare nelle grinfie di Vaisey. A quel tempo, aveva pensato d’aver incontrato il demonio in persona nel panni dello sceriffo di Nottingham, e il suo braccio destro Gisborne sembrava poco meno terrificante. Tuttavia, qualcosa nell’atteggiamento del cavaliere nerovestito le era parso in qualche modo stonato, e adesso aveva capito perché: la cattiveria di Vaisey era reale, quella di Gisborne solo apparente. Il vero Gisborne era quello che vedeva adesso, accanto alla moglie e al figlio neonato, un uomo severo ma giusto, che sorrideva raramente ma capace di sentimenti profondi.

OOO

“Non sono malata, accidenti, sono incinta!” esclamò Rebelle indispettita, rivolta a Drastan con cui stava esercitandosi, “Non batterti come una mammoletta per questo!”

Era quasi la fine di giugno dell’anno del Signore 1196. A pochi giorni dalla data presunta del parto, Rebelle ancora tirava di scherma, sebbene naturalmente con le dovute precauzioni del caso, come una speciale copertura per il pancione ed evitando sforzi eccessivi. In prevalenza, da quando aveva scoperto di aspettare un bambino si era allenata con le sagome di legno e i fantocci di paglia, ma qualche volta aveva ingaggiato il marito per un po’ di pratica dal vero.

“Scusami, amor mio, ma ho semplicemente troppa paura di farti male, o di farne al bambino”, si giustificò Drastan in tono dolce, senza perdere la pazienza: il carattere esplosivo di Rebelle era diventato particolarmente volatile durante la gravidanza, ma sia Robin che Guy gli avevano detto che era normale e che doveva sopportare, per quanto possibile.

L’evidente tenerezza del marito sgonfiò subito il malumore di Rebelle, che si pentì d’averlo aggredito verbalmente. Si morse un labbro.

“Scusami tu”, sospirò, “In questi giorni sono irritabile come un gatto bagnato.”

“Non preoccuparti, lo capisco”, disse Drastan, abbracciandola, “Vieni, sediamoci un attimo e beviamo.”

Andarono a sedersi sulla panca all’ombra dell’olmo che delimitava l’estremità settentrionale del campo di esercitazione, dove deposero le spade di legno che, dato lo stato di Rebelle, avevano privilegiato perché meno pericolose di quelle vere. Drastan usò un mestolo per prelevare acqua fresca dal fondo dell’orcio di terracotta posato accanto al tronco, poi porse un bicchiere alla moglie.

“Mi ci voleva”, disse Rebelle con gratitudine, dopo aver bevuto un lungo sorso.

“Come ti senti?” le domandò Drastan, sedendosi accanto a lei, “A parte il nervosismo, ovviamente”, aggiunse in tono scherzoso. Rebelle ridacchiò:

“Mi par che la pancia esploda! Non vedo l’ora che il nostro piccolino o la nostra piccolina esca…”

Drastan si chinò e, in tutta serietà, parlò al pancione:

“Ehi, hai sentito la mamma? È stanca di aspettare, muoviti, su!”

Era così buffo, che Rebelle scoppiò a ridere di gusto. Poi fece una smorfia.

“Accidenti, ho paura di essermela fatta addosso!” borbottò. Negli ultimi giorni, le perdite di urina erano aumentate, come era stata avvisata che sarebbe successo, e da allora portava sempre i tamponi per il ciclo lunare. Solo che stavolta sembrava non fermarsi e, in pochi attimi, le sue brache s’infradiciarono. Capì subito che si erano rotte le acque, “Ehm, caro… penso sia il caso che tu mi accompagni in camera e che mandi a chiamare Violet…”

Aveva parlato pacatamente, ma Drastan reagì come quasi tutti gli uomini in questi casi: venne preso dal panico.

“Santo cielo, il bambino sta per nascere??” gridò, balzando in piedi, “Oddio, cosa devo fare?”

“Non sta per nascere, tranquillo”, cercò di calmarlo Rebelle, che era stata opportunamente istruita dalla cugina, “Ci vorranno ancora delle ore, e ad ogni modo c’è Lecia che può assistermi finché non arriva Violet.”

Lecia era la vecchia levatrice di Rivendale, molto esperta; anche se la sua succeditrice aveva finito l’addestramento, era ancora in attività ed era fermamente decisa ad assistere Rebelle, che a suo tempo aveva fatto venire al mondo.

Drastan aiutò la moglie ad alzarsi, poi la prese in braccio e la trasportò alla massima velocità consentitagli dalle sue lunghe gambe. Fortunatamente la porta di casa era spalancata per il caldo, altrimenti l’avrebbe abbattuta con una spallata. Non appena nell’atrio, Drastan urlò:

“Chiamate Lecia, presto!”

Mawa arrivò correndo mentre lui stava già volando su per le scale. Capì subito cosa stava succedendo.

“Ci penso io, signore!” gli gridò dietro, “Rose!” chiamò, “Svelta, corri da Lecia, lady Rebelle è entrata in travaglio!”

La giovane servitrice non perse tempo e si fiondò fuori, mentre Mawa si affrettava ad andare a cercare Osmer, il vicecapo delle guardie perché mandasse qualcuno a chiamare lady Violet.

Poco più di un’ora dopo, la baronessa di Nottingham era al fianco della cugina e la stava controllando.

“Direi che non ci sono dubbi sul fatto che stia per partorire”, brontolò la vecchia Lecia, un po’ infastidita che la sua competenza sembrasse messa in dubbio dalla molto più giovane guaritrice, per quanto questa fosse una nobildonna.

“Su questo certamente no”, confermò Violet in tono fermo, decisa a mostrare rispetto ma anche a esigerne, “ma sapresti anche predire quanto ci vorrà?”

“Ovviamente no”, risposte l’anziana levatrice, “Ogni parto è a sé. A volte dura molto, a volte poco, non c’è una regola.”

“Infatti non c’è, ma ci sono segnali che aiutano a fare una previsione. Ad esempio, secondo me questo bambino ha molta fretta e nascerà rapidamente.”

Lecia sbuffò, incredula.

“Non per mancarvi di rispetto, mia signora, ma le doglie sono ancora distanti l’una dall’altra e poco dolorose, e questo significa che siamo ancora lontane.”

“Staremo a vedere…”

Lecia non aveva mai avuto a che fare con una donna in una forma fisica pari a quella di Rebelle e quindi non aveva idea di quanto questo potesse influire sulla facilità del parto. Infatti, dopo appena tre ore nella camera risuonò lo strillo acuto che proclamava al mondo l’arrivo di una nuova vita.

“È una bellissima bambina”, annunciò Violet alla cugina, che aveva sopportato senza problemi il dolore delle doglie anche nella fase più acuta e ora sembrava appena un po’ affaticata.

Rebelle sorrise.

“Diana”, disse semplicemente. Era questo il nome che lei e Drastan avevano scelto in caso fosse stata femmina, in onore della dea romana della caccia e della luna.

Drastan attendeva nel salone assieme a Guy, Robin e Marian. Quest’ultima era in dolce attesa per la seconda volta, ormai al quarto mese. Quando Violet venne a portare la notizia della nascita di Diana, il neopadre lanciò un grido d’esultanza: non aveva mai fatto mistero che avrebbe preferito come primogenito una femmina ed era stato esaudito. Brindò a base di sidro e vino e per poco non si ubriacò, ma più di contentezza che di bevande inebrianti.

Inutile dire che, non appena riuscì a stare in piedi dopo il parto, Rebelle tornò alla sua amata spada, indomabile come sempre.


	31. Epilogo

**Epilogo**

Nottingham, 14 giugno 1200

Violet era nel suo giardino, seduta su una comoda panca con schienale imbottita di cuscini, all’ombra di un nocciolo; in braccio teneva l’ultimo nato, William, che aveva appena quarantun giorni. Jeffrey stava giocando sul prato agitando la sua piccola spada di legno, mentre Ghislaine, ancora troppo piccola per unirsi a lui, lo guardava affascinata sgranando gli occhi azzurri, identici a quelli del padre. Entrambi erano sorvegliati da Hulda, la loro bambinaia.

Accorgendosi che William s’era addormentato, Violet lo depose delicatamente nella culla. Guy si sporse a guardare il figlioletto da sopra la spalla della moglie.

“Dorme più degli altri due alla stessa età, o è una mia impressione?” domandò sottovoce.

“No, è proprio così”, confermò Violet, girandosi a guardare il marito, “Dicono che più un neonato dorme, più diventerà alto da adulto. Se è vero, diventerà alto quanto suo padre.”

“Non so dirti se io da infante dormivo molto o no, mia madre non me l’ha mai detto”, sorrise Guy.

“Staremo a vedere, allora”, disse Violet, sorridendogli di rimando. Gli tirò scherzosamente un laccio della camicia di lino viola, una di quelle che ogni tanto lui le chiedeva di confezionargli espressamente di quel colore, perché gli piaceva indossarlo in onore della moglie.

Lui le prese la mano e se la portò alle labbra, deponendovi un bacio.

“Alto come me o meno, l’importante è che cresca sano e forte”, dichiarò, “E bello come sua madre”, aggiunse.

Violet si sporse verso il marito e gli baciò le labbra.

“Anche suo padre è bello”, affermò.

Un discreto tossicchiare li distolse l’uno dall’altra.

“Sì, Fred?” Guy esortò il capo della servitù.

“Perdonate l’interruzione… Mia signora, lady Marian ha mandato a dirvi che il rimedio che le avete suggerito per le bambine funziona.”

“Grazie, Fred”, disse Violet, lieta di apprendere la notizia. Le figlie gemelle di Marian e Robin, Meliora e Rhoswen – alla cui nascita Violet aveva assistito come per il loro fratello maggiore Richard – da qualche tempo avevano difficoltà ad evacuare e quindi Violet aveva consigliato a Marian di far loro bere il liquido ricavato dalla bollitura di prugne secche e fette di mela prima di dormire.

Il capo della servitù s’inchinò e prese congedo.

Guy lanciò un’occhiata a Jeffrey, che stava ancora agitando la spada simulando un duello con un avversario immaginario. Era chiaro che stava imitando il padre, che guardava sempre con ammirazione quando si esercitava con Drastan o con altri soldati nel cortile del castello.

“Mi sembra ieri che era piccolo quanto William”, commentò.

“Anche a me”, ammise Violet, “Il tempo passa in fretta…”

_Eventi grandi e piccoli erano accaduti negli ultimi anni, influenzando in maniera più o meno accentuata le loro vite._

_Nel novembre del 1195, tre mesi dopo la nascita di Jeffrey, Annie e Seth andarono a vivere nella ricostruita Gisborne Hall; Robin non aveva fatto molta fatica a convincere Annie ad accettare la donazione di Guy in favore di Seth, perché già da un bel po’ la donna sospettava chi ci fosse dietro l’aiuto economico che riceveva. Guy aveva messo in chiaro che non avrebbe riconosciuto ufficialmente il bambino, e la cosa le stava bene: essere il figlio illegittimo di un nobile d’alto rango era comunque molto meglio che essere il figlio legittimo di un plebeo qualsiasi. Un ragionamento forse cinico, ma sicuramente vantaggioso sia per lei che per Seth. Volendo, avrebbe anche potuto sposarsi e avere altri figli, ma sembrava non essere interessata e quindi era rimasta nubile._

_Alla fine di ottobre del 1196, quattro mesi dopo la nascita di Diana, la figlia primogenita di Rebelle e Drastan, a Locksley vennero al mondo Meliora e Rhoswen._

_Nel 1198, la guerra tra Riccardo Cuor di Leone e Filippo Augusto re di Francia si riaccese. In quell’anno, a febbraio, Violet e Guy ebbero Ghislaine; e a novembre arrivò Alisander, figlio di Drastan e Rebelle._

_Gli anni erano passati e l’attenzione di re Riccardo era rimasta lontana da Nottingham, anche perché Guy e Violet facevano di tutto per mantenere un basso profilo. Robin e gli uomini che avevano fatto parte della sua banda avevano confermato che il sovrano era rimasto svenuto per tutta la durata dello scontro tra Marian e Guy e che quindi non aveva né visto né sentito nulla fino alla fuga di quest’ultimo con Vaisey. La mancanza d’interesse di Riccardo per Nottingham sembrava confermarlo e lentamente Guy e Violet cominciarono a sperare che tutto sarebbe andato bene._

_Il 26 marzo del 1199, re Riccardo venne colpito al collo da una quadrella di balestra durante l’assedio al castello di Châlus-Chabrol, non lontano da Limoges. La ferita s’infettò e lo condusse alla morte nel giro di pochi giorni: il 6 aprile, il re si spense ad appena 41 anni e mezzo._

_Giovanni succedette al fratello, che lo aveva esplicitamente nominato proprio erede in mancanza di un figlio legittimo. Neanche il nuovo re mostrò particolare interesse per Nottingham,_ _se non per quanto concerneva la normale amministrazione. Dopotutto, era convinto che Guy fosse un suo sostenitore, in virtù del fatto che era stato il braccio destro di Vaisey; non aveva la minima idea che Guy aveva invece contribuito a cancellare dalla faccia della Terra gli ultimi tre esponenti della setta da lui fondata per spodestare il fratello maggiore, né sarebbe mai venuto a saperlo._

_Infine, il 4 maggio di quell’anno era nato l’ultimo figlio di Violet e Guy, a cui, con grande gioia del nonno, era stato dato il nome di William._

“Il tempo passa, sì”, confermò Guy, “Ma io ti amo come il primo giorno… anzi no, di più.”

Violet gli rivolse un sorriso, sentendosi emozionata come ogni volta che il marito glielo diceva.

“Anch’io ti amo”, affermò, accoccolandosi nell’incavo del braccio con cui l’aveva cinta, “Come e più del primo giorno.”

Lui le baciò la sommità della testa. Violet sollevò il viso e parlò nell’orecchio di Guy.

“Ora che William s’è addormentato, abbiamo un paio d’ore”, disse sottovoce, in tono allusivo, “Che ne dici di approfittarne per appartarci…?”

Guy trattenne il fiato: erano più di tre mesi che non facevano l’amore, perché negli ultimi tempi della sua gravidanza, Violet aveva avuto una costante sensazione di affaticamento ed aveva sofferto di dolori lombari.

“Sei sicura di essere pronta?” domandò. Sebbene non vedesse l’ora di tornare a giacere con la moglie, Guy sapeva che i classici quaranta giorni del puerperio non sempre sono sufficienti e che a volte una donna necessita di più tempo, sia fisicamente che emotivamente, per tornare a godere delle gioie coniugali. Con Jeffrey ad esempio Violet aveva avuto bisogno di un’ulteriore settimana, mentre dopo la nascita di Ghislaine, lo aveva invitato nel suo letto all’esatta scadenza, proprio come stava facendo adesso.

Violet apprezzò la considerazione che il marito le stava dimostrando.

“Se fosse altrimenti, non te lo direi, ti pare?” replicò con un sorrisetto malizioso, e per ribadire la propria decisione seduttiva, gli mordicchiò il lobo dell’orecchio.

Guy emise un basso gemito.

“Mia signora moglie, lo sai che adoro quando fai la spudorata…” sussurrò, poi si alzò e le porse la mano. Lei l’afferrò, alzandosi a sua volta.

“Hulda”, chiamò la bambinaia, che accorse subito, “Tieni d’occhio William”, la istruì Violet, “Mio marito e io ci ritiriamo per un po’.”

“Ma certo, signora”, accondiscese la bambinaia, “Ci penso io, non preoccupatevi.”

Violet e Guy si allontanarono mano nella mano. Dirigendosi verso il corpo principale del castello, passarono accanto al bersaglio di paglia con cui la baronessa si esercitava regolarmente nel tiro con l’arco, a volte facendo a gara con Robin di Locksley che, pur rimanendo imbattibile, aveva in lei una degna avversaria che gli faceva sudare la vittoria ogni volta.

Per chiunque li stesse guardando, i volti raggianti e gli sguardi colmi d’amore che marito e moglie si scambiavano mentre camminavano uno accanto all’altra erano un chiaro indizio sul motivo del loro desiderio di ritirarsi, e gli abitanti del castello ne erano ben contenti, perché da quando Guy di Gisborne e Violet di Chetwood erano diventati i baroni di Nottingham, la vita di tutti era più prospera e tranquilla di quanto avessero mai sperato potesse accadere.

Sempre tenendosi per mano, Violet e Guy si addentrarono nel castello, dirigendosi verso un angolo appartato non molto lontano che aveva già visto altre volte le loro effusioni amorose. E di certo non sarebbe stata l’ultima volta…

FINE

_…e vissero per sempre felici e contenti? Lo spero proprio, perché Guy ha sofferto molto – e anche la mia FOC Violet – e, avendo deciso di perseguire la redenzione dalle sue passate cattive azioni, meritava un finale diverso da quello che gli è stato riservato nella serie televisiva. E poi, le mie storie terminano sempre con un finale positivo: la vita è già abbastanza deprimente per se stessa che non c’è alcun bisogno di deprimersi ancora di più con fiction che finiscono male, vi pare?_

_Cara lettrice, caro lettore, grazie per aver letto la mia modesta fan fiction. Se ti è piaciuta, spero che vorrai lasciare un "kudos"; e mi farebbe immenso piacere ricevere un tuo parere, anche solo poche parole per farmi sapere se e in che modo hai apprezzato la storia. Grazie di nuovo!_

_Lady Angel_


End file.
